Una vida sin ti
by Lorein20
Summary: Draco y Hermione se enfrentaron a la muerte y vencieron. Pero la historia dará un giro inesperado... en el capítulo 19.
1. Algo está cambiando

Hola a todas mis incondicionales seguidoras! Las extrañé mucho!!

A ver, vamos por partes… FELIZ AÑO!! Espero que este año se fijen metas altas y las cumplan todas! Mucha suerte!

Ahora sí… les presento a mi nuevo bb… este es 100 de mi autoría y estoy un poco nerviosa, espero que les guste y acepto que no tanto como el primero porque es una excelente historia, pero les aviso que este fic si sigue la línea del pasado. Les advierto que van a querer matarme en algunos momentos. Perdón de antemano, es necesario para que las cosas queden bien.

Contrario al fic pasado, este no lo tengo escrito todo, así que puedo aceptar sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos.

Ya "hablé" demasiado, solo espero que les guste y me manden muchos reviews!

Un beso!

Lore

**1.**

**Noticias**

Tus excusas son realmente conmovedoras, Williams – dijo una castaña irónica – pero la verdad es que siempre estás interfiriendo en mis investigaciones…

¡Pero señorita Granger! – gritó con indignación un hombre de pelo negro seboso – ¿está insinuando que intento impedir el trabajo del honorable ministerio de…?

¡No! ¡No lo insinúo! – interrumpió ella – ¡lo estoy afirmando categóricamente! – y antes de dejar que el hombre respondiera le dijo – no sé cuál sea tu problema pero debes saber que yo no soy ninguna mocosa que está aquí por coincidencia… me costó muchos años de estudio lograr ser directora de una investigación de magos tenebrosos… tengo la capacidad, Williams – un espectador que Hermione no había percibido la miraba sorprendido por la energía y seguridad con que hablaba – ahora tienes dos alternativas: te unes a mi equipo o te vas a otro… no quiero que entorpezcas el trabajo del resto, ¿quedó claro?

El hombre que perfectamente podría doblarle la edad a la castaña asintió mirándola con odio y salió de su oficina con paso rápido.

Al verlo salir, Hermione se tumbó sobre su silla giratoria y se apretó los ojos con una mano. Intentó calmarse concentrándose en el sonido del agua de la fuente que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Su oficina era bastante acogedora y de muy buen gusto. Sus muebles eran de madera clara con metal, había un ventanal que había hechizado para que siempre tuviera la apariencia de un bosque con pinos, tenía cuadros colgados de Van Gogh, un artista muggle a quien admiraba gracias a su madre. Pero lo que más hacia sentir esa oficina como suya eran las fotos que estaban sobre su escritorio: en una estaban todos sus amigos de Hogwarts: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, el día de su fiesta sorpresa en su último año como alumna. Esa fiesta había sido inolvidable… y todo gracias a la persona que la acompañaba en la otra foto: Draco Malfoy, su novio. Estaban los dos abrazados y sonreían ampliamente a la cámara… Hermione veía esa foto cuando se sentía atosigada de trabajo y quería pensar en algo lindo…

Aunque en ese momento estaba tan fastidiada que no quiso ni abrir los ojos. No tenía ni un mes trabajando en los servicios especiales del ministerio, de donde el mismo director la había llamado, y ya estaba peleando… pero era normal. Ella era una recién egresada del colegio y aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre los trámites del ministerio ¡pero la gente no cooperaba! ¿Por qué no entendían que alguien joven podía enseñarles algo?

No puedes enojarte así – dijo cariñosamente una voz masculina – te vas a arrugar…

¡Mi amor! – gritó ella y emocionada corrió para abrazarlo y besarlo, luego agregó haciendo drama – ¡te dije que me llamaras en cuanto terminara tu entrevista…!

Discúlpeme, princesa – dijo divertido entrelazando las manos alrededor de su cintura – ¿cómo puedo enmendar mi error?

Hermione sonrió con picardía y cerró la puerta de su oficina, después se sentaron en las dos sillas frente a la suya. Ella lo miró fijamente a los labios y se acercó hasta milímetros de su boca. Él hizo ademán de tomarla de la cara

No te atrevas… - susurró ella – hasta que me digas cómo te fue…

Draco abrió los ojos de pronto y sonrió. No esperaba algo así pero le hacía gracia el modo en que aquélla castaña podía jugar con él a su antojo sin que él pudiera predecir lo que haría.

Pues… - comenzó mientras se alborotaba el pelo. Hermione sabía que esa era una señal de nerviosismo en él

No te preocupes cariño, seguro te llamarán… - dijo tranquilizándolo – eres el mejor en pociones y necesitamos a alguien como tú

¿Necesitamos? – pregunto ofendido. Ahora era su turno de armar drama y manejarla a ella – ¿o necesitas?

Yo te necesito más que todos juntos – dijo dándole un beso. Eran tan cariñosos que a veces Ginny decía que le empalagaba tanta miel (eso porque no la habían visto a ella con Harry) – pero el ministerio también necesita a alguien muy bueno en analizar los componentes de las pociones sospechosas que encontramos… tú eres el mejor que yo conozco

Me quieres demasiado…

Draco se puso de pie y giró hacia el bosque encantado de la ventana

¿Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó ella preocupada

Her… - comenzó con un tono que asustó a Hermione, que no sabía que él se había girado hacia la ventana porque de lo contrario ella se daría cuenta de que estaba escondiendo una amplia sonrisa – ¡ME DIERON EL TRABAJO! – gritó emocionado estirando los brazos hacia su prometida – vamos a trabajar juntos, princesa.

¿De verdad? – gritó poniéndose de pie – ¿Así, tan rápido? ¡Te lo dije amor, eres el mejor!

Gracias por creer en mi… no podría hacerlo sin ti

Pero la castaña no respondió, sólo tomó sus orejas entre las manos y lo besó con mucha emoción.

Te amo – dijo después, apoyando su frente en los labios de él

Y yo a ti – respondió el rubio abrazándola

Después de un corto silencio, Draco murmuró

Amor, sabes qué día es mañana, ¿verdad?

¿Viernes? – preguntó ella inocentemente, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su novio.

Si… - respondió un poco incómodo – el viernes que mamá nos invitó a pasar un fin de semana en la casa de descanso de Longbeach.

Ella no respondió y se limitó a aspirar el perfume de su novio… le encantaba ese olor fresco, siempre lo asociaba con él, con sentirse protegida...

Hermione – dijo él separándola de su pecho, preocupado por su silencio – si no quieres ir, podemos inventarle algo a mamá para…

La castaña sonrió abiertamente. Se acercó a sus labios y los besó con ternura

¿A qué hora nos vamos? – preguntó después

¿En cuanto salgas de trabajar te parece bien? – propuso, aliviado

¿A las seis? – preguntó – ¿no nos espera a comer?

Si… pero no le importará que le cambiemos la hora

¿Seguro? – la castaña no estaba muy segura de la reacción de su suegra…

¡A cenar! – gritó una alterada Narcisa desde la cama donde se encontraba sentada mientras veía a su marido rasurarse – ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

¿Que comeremos más tarde?

¡Exacto! – gritó de nuevo – ahora tendré que cambiar todo el menú porque la carne no es apropiada para una cena

¿No lo es? – su esposo parecía muy poco interesado en una conversación tan trascendental

¡Claro que no, Lucius! – la carne es muy pesada para digerirla, por eso elegí comida, ¡pero no! Estos tórtolos siempre deben decidir cómo se harán las cosas… ¡ahora ni siquiera puedo decidir a qué hora cenaré en mi casa!

Lucius se acercó a su esposa después de secarse la barba

Querida – dijo sentándose junto a ella, que ahora tenía fruncido el ceño y cruzados los brazos – en realidad no importa lo que sirvas, ¿sabes? Tu hijo y tu futura nuera vienen a verte, la cena es un pretexto…

Comida, Lucius… recuerda que ya no es cena

Su esposo sonrió

No creo que les importe si les das carne ¿o si?

Narcisa hizo una cara de berrinche y movió la cabeza negativamente

No es eso, Lucius – admitió al final – es que aún no asimilo que mi único hijo esté en una relación tan seria… y menos con…

¿Hermione?

La mujer asintió bajando la cabeza. Pero antes de que su marido pudiera responder algo, agregó

No tengo nada contra ella… creo que es una buena chica y que quiere mucho a Draco pero…

Pero aún no te haces a la idea – completó su esposo

No – suspiró

Sinceramente, cariño… yo tampoco

Narcisa miró los ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente y encontró comprensión y cariño. Lo abrazó haciendo todo lo posible por evitar llorar. No se lo había dicho pero además de estar incómoda por la relación de Draco, estaba aterrada por él… a fin de cuentas, había retado a Voldemort y sabía, aunque trataba de olvidarlo, que él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Pero tengo que aceptar que nunca había visto a Draco tan feliz – completó Lucius

Eso es verdad… - afirmó su esposa – parece otro. Es como si el simple hecho de despertar lo hiciera feliz y así permaneciera el resto del día

Ella lo hace feliz, cariño… - dijo acariciando su mejilla – casi como tú a mi

Ese comentario hizo que Narcisa no pudiera aguantar más. Lo besó y en ese momento comenzó a llorar ¿Qué haría si perdía a su esposo? ¿Cómo sobreviviría?

No te lo digo muy seguido – dijo después de secarse los ojos – pero te amo y te admiro. Espero que lo sepas.

Lo sé – afirmó – y espero que sepas que yo también

Se miraron. Sólo una mirada les permitía conocer el miedo que no podían explicitar para no preocupar al otro.

Así que vas a comer con tu suegrita querida… – se burló Ginny, que estaba acostada en la cama de su amiga – suerte amiga, siempre te quise…

Ya cállate – bufó Hermione – me muero de sueño y quiero terminar pronto… pásame la blusa roja que está abajo de ti

Pero que… genio… tienes – dijo jalando la blusa

La verdad es que estoy nerviosa, Gin… - luego se quedó pensativa mirando al piso – mañana les diremos… y me siento muy rara

¡Claro! Yo me sentiría igual de rara – dijo su amiga con un gesto de comprensión, pero casi de inmediato su atención se desvió hacia cierta prenda – ¡¿Qué es esto?! Te hubieras comprado un traje de buzo Her… nunca había visto un traje de baño tan anticuado… y tan feo

Ya veré cómo lo compongo – dijo ella un poco sonrojada – casi no nado… cuando nadé por última vez estaba inconsciente y esperando a ser rescatada por Krum, ¿recuerdas?

¿Es ese mismo traje?

La castaña asintió

¡No es posible! Enseguida solucionaremos esto

Y diciendo esto, la pelirroja desapareció corriendo hacia su habitación.

Hermione estaba viviendo temporalmente en la casa de los Weasley. No tenía mucho sentido que comprara un departamento nuevo, primero porque no tenía dinero y luego porque en menos de un año Draco y ella iban a comprar un lugar donde vivir como esposos. Así que como sólo se trataba de unos meses, aceptó la invitación de Molly Weasley de vivir allí.

Paradójicamente, dormía en la habitación de Ron, pues él había decidido independizarse en cuanto terminó el colegio, y su puesto de auror le permitía darse el lujo de tener un departamento en una de las calles más famosas de Londres.

Esto es un traje decente – dijo Ginny mostrándole un bikini rojo con grandes círculos blancos. Tenía los tirantes gruesos y la parte de abajo tenía una falda que acentuaba la cadera.

¡Es precioso! – gritó la castaña emocionada

¡Ya sé! – imitó su amiga – pero ahora guárdalo y sigue empacando porque se te va a hacer muy tarde y mamá suegra no querrá verte con ojeras que asusten y… ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó al ver a su amiga cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la boca

Mamá suegra… – dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama – voy a vomitar…

Ginny la miró expectante. Muchos pensamientos vinieron a su mente pero esperó a que abriera los ojos y la miró inquisitivamente. Su amiga rió.

¿A vomitar? ¿Era broma o estás…? – comenzó la pelirroja

Solo estoy nerviosa – completó. Pero al ver el gesto incrédulo de su amiga, agregó – Gin, a menos que el embarazo sea por ósmosis... no estoy embarazada.

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó la pelirroja aún más escandalizada – ¿por ósmosis? ¿O sea que Malfoy y tú no se han acostado todavía?

La castaña, aún con gesto de burla, movió negativamente la cabeza

¡Vamos, Her! Soy tu amiga, no tienes por qué mentirme…

No te estoy mintiendo – afirmó guardando su pijama – si hemos… bueno, llegado lejos pero…

Pero ¿por qué? – la interrumpió una sorprendidísima Ginny – Harry y yo no tardamos mucho en hacerlo cuando él volvió de Estados Unidos…

Gracias por comentarlo Gin – dijo haciendo enrojecer a su amiga – mira, tal vez sea una tonta romántica pero cuando lo haga quiero que sea perfecto…

Si, podría llamarte perfectamente así – se burló – pero ¿no se te antoja?

Hermione sonrió

Claro que si – suspiró – pero siempre hay algo que me impide estar totalmente concentrada en él y no quiero que sea así… tenemos que encontrar el momento perfecto

Pues… sinceramente admiro tu fuerza de voluntad – dijo – y espero que cuando pase, me cuentes todos los detalles

Claro – respondió la castaña riendo

Después de unos minutos terminaron la maleta y se acostaron vestidas y sin tapar

A las seis en punto, un rubio muy contento tocó la puerta de la oficina de Hermione

¿Ya estás lista, preciosa? – preguntó Draco

Yo siempre estoy lista – respondió ella sonriendo – y preciosa

Llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda negra asimétrica a juego con sus botas del mismo color. Su pelo alisado y ligero maquillaje la hacían lucir…

Cada día estás más guapa – le dijo contemplándola

Gracias – dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso de saludo – ¿nos vamos?

Salieron de la oficina y llegaron a la red flu de la empresa. Por allí aparecerían en la chimenea de la casa Malfoy de Longbeach.

¿Nerviosa? – se burló el rubio

Un poco – respondió ella – vamos ya, que no quiero que tu madre se enfade porque llegamos aún más tarde de lo que habíamos quedado…

Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa

¡Vamonos ya! – dijo ella esquivando su beso – tú primero

Draco rió y en menos de un minuto, ambos estaban en la sala de la casa veraniega de los Malfoy

¡Draco! ¡Hermione! – saludó Narcisa – me da gusto que ya estén aquí

Hola mamá – saludó el rubio

Gracias por invitarnos… - comentó la castaña sin saber si llamarla "señora" o "Narcisa", o tal vez como Ginny había dicho, "mamá suegra" era la mejor opción

La mujer saludó con un beso a Hermione, la tomó de las manos y la miró.

Te ves muy bonita – dijo

Muchas gracias – respondió cohibida – usted también luce…

Pero miren quien llegó – interrumpió una voz masculina – ¡qué gusto me da verlos!

Narcisa soltó las manos de Hermione y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Después de que Lucius saludara a su hijo, se acercó a la castaña.

Me da gusto que estés aquí – le dijo

A mi también – respondió ella abrazándolo. Desde aquél día en que le había salvado la vida, ella sentía un lazo muy fuerte con su suegro y por increíble que pareciera, se sentía cómoda en su presencia.

Creo que sería buena idea que se instalaran en su habitación – dijo Narcisa

Draco la miró sorprendido ¿Su cuarto? ¿Es decir, una habitación para los dos? ¿En la casa de sus padres? Su madre cada vez lo sorprendía más…

Draco – dijo su madre como leyéndole el pensamiento – tú conoces donde está tu habitación pero muéstrale a Hermione la habitación de invitados – y acentúo – donde ella dormirá

El rubio asintió sonriendo. Tomó su maleta y la de su novia y juntos subieron por las escaleras.

Draco abrió la puerta de la primera habitación a la izquierda y Hermione entró. Era una habitación de tamaño normal, con las paredes mitad blancas y mitad amarillas, y una cenefa con detalles amarillos y cafés muy bonita. La cama era matrimonial y un impecable edredón blanco lucía sobre ella. Los muebles eran de madera y lo mejor de la habitación para Hermione, era su balcón, desde donde se contemplaba el sol reflejándose sobre el agitado mar.

En cuanto lo vio, Hermione dejó su bolsa de mano sobre la cama y salió al balcón entre las cortinas de vaporosa tela blanca. Apoyó sus codos sobre el barandal también de madera y cerró los ojos. La suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, el viento le hizo volar el cabello hacia delante. Se lo quitó de la cara y sonrió. Respiró el olor que provenía del mar. Y con todas esas sensaciones, se dejó llevar, olvidándose de donde estaba, de los nervios que sentía… de todo. Comenzó a pensar mientras contemplaba el sol ocultarse. Hacía solo dos meses no se hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan viva como ahora. Su vida entera había cambiado radicalmente. Dos meses. Habían transcurrido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía que apenas ayer había sido curada por un contrahechizo lanzado por uno de los mortifagos que más había detestado y a quien ahora estaba unido por dos motivos trascendentales: le debía su vida y era el padre del novio más maravilloso que pudiera pedir.

¿No es increíble? – murmuró contemplando un par de enormes tortugas entre unas rocas que asomaban la cabeza.

No – dijo una voz detrás de ella. Sonrió y sintió unas manos que la abrazaban – Tú eres increíble – dijo el joven Malfoy dándole un beso en el hombro descubierto. Después le acomodó la blusa para que la tapara… a pesar de ser playa, Longbeach refrescaba mucho en las tardes.

Draco – susurró ella sonriendo – esta vista es increíble, ¿no crees?

La verdad nunca la había visto… - confesó abrazándola por la espalda – apenas estoy aprendiendo a disfrutar de estas cosas

Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo – respondió ella sonriendo – pero tengo toda una vida para hacerlo…

El rubio la giró hacia él y la miró fijamente

Eso espero – dijo acercándose a sus labios

¡Ole! – dijo ella esquivando su beso. Sabía que eso lo ponía de malas y había adquirido la costumbre de hacérselo en el peor momento – ¿De verdad crees que me tienes tan segura?

No lo sé – dijo él fingiendo demencia y sosteniendo a su novia por las orejas – tu dímelo

Y ahora sí pudo besarla. Ella respondió al beso y acarició los brazos que la sujetaban

Creo que eso fue un "si" – afirmó el rubio triunfante

Yo no estaría tan segura… – lo picó ella

Draco lo tomó como un golpe a su ego y la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad. Después de profundizar en el beso, Hermione se separó un poco y juntaron sus frentes. Se miraron.

No sé que tienen tus labios… - dijo él acariciando su mejilla – pero entre más los beso, más ganas tengo de ellos

Hermione se estremeció con ese comentario. No sabía si él lo hacía a propósito pero en momentos como ese, con comentarios así, tenía que controlarse demasiado para no saltarle encima.

Creo que te enamoraste de ellos – comentó la joven, sarcástica intentando parecer indiferente – tal vez te los regale, si los quieres tanto…

Vamos – dijo él – contigo no se puede hablar en serio

¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? – preguntó seria

Obviamente tu manera de besar – dijo él antes de que ella terminara la última palabra – ¿o qué creías?

Hermione lo miró como si lo quisiera matar, se zafó de sus brazos y caminó hacia la habitación, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuanto él la tomó suavemente de la mano y la acercó a él, abrazándola por la cintura

Me gusta lo que soy cuando estoy contigo – le susurró – me gusta el modo en que me hablas, en que bromeas, me gusta el modo en que cantas cuando crees que nadie te escucha, me gusta el hecho de que hayas entrado a mi vida de esta manera…

La joven quitó el gesto de enojo para dar paso a un sonrojo y una emoción indescriptible.

¿Respondí tu pregunta? – dijo perdiéndose en su mirada color miel.

Ella respondió afirmativamente sobre sus labios, era como si recompensara con besos lo que él le había hecho sentir con palabras. Y el autodominio de Hermione se hubiera visto probado, si la pequeña elfina doméstica no los hubiera interrumpido. Abrió la puerta ruidosamente y habló

Joven Malfoy – la pareja la miró con gracia – la señora me pide que le avise que pronto estará servida la cena y espera que usted y su acompañante no tardarán en bajar.

Avísale a mi madre que enseguida bajamos

Gracias Missy – dijo Hermione divertida

La elfina la miró con sus enormes ojos negros. Sonrió ligeramente, hizo una pronunciada reverencia y entrecerró la puerta, dejando una abertura pequeña. Se escucharon las pisadas de la elfina bajando contenta las escaleras. Los novios se miraron y antes de que pudieran decir nada, se escuchó la voz chillona proveniente del comedor

Amo, enseguida bajan… y tenía usted razón, el joven Malfoy se encontraba en la habitación de la señorita…

Callate, Missy – dijo Lucius mirando la escalera esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera su hijo reclamándole que lo espiara – y retírate pronto a traernos la cena.

Hermione y Draco se taparon la boca con las manos aguantando la risa por el imprudente comentario de la elfina que se encaminaba muy contenta hacia la cocina.

Creo que nos esperan a cenar – dijo la castaña dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Al entrar a la sala, encontraron en él a una mujer de facciones gruesas, vestido fucsia muy exótico y alhajas por todos lados que miraba a Hermione con cierto aire de preocupación y desconfianza.

Hermione – dijo Lucius – esta es Rose Sutton, la madrina de Draco, y ella es…

Hermione Granger – se presentó la castaña estirando la mano – Mucho gusto, Rose

Igualmente – respondió rozando su mano con la de la joven – ¡hijo! – gritó casi de inmediato – ¿Cuánto tiene que no nos vemos? ¡Pero mírate qué guapo estás!

Tía Rose – saludó él, desganado. Aunque no era nada suyo, siempre le había pedido que la llamara "tía" – ¿Cómo estas?

Bien, bien hijo – respondió ella mirándolo de arriba a abajo – pero no tanto como tú…

Creo que es hora de pasar a la mesa – invitó Narcisa

Claro, claro – repitió Rose – vamos a deleitarnos con las delicias de Missy

Nada de Missy, Rose – confesó su comadre sonriendo – Esta vez cociné yo…

Bueno – dijo la otra mujer dándoles la espalda para caminar hacia el comedor – de cualquier modo, no debe ser tan malo Cisa… no te preocupes

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba entre enfadada, expectante e incrédula ante los comentarios de la mujer, no era nada agradable estar con ella…

Ven hijo – la mujer se dirigió al joven Malfoy, sentándose a la izquierda de Lucius, que estaba en la cabecera – ven a sentarte junto a mi… tienes mucho que contarme

Draco miró a Hermione y ella sonrió levemente y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. _Este fin de semana será muy largo_ – suspiró mientras pasaba detrás de la silla de Lucius, a quien pudo escuchar susurrar

No te preocupes… se irá en cuanto termine la cena

Y enseguida miró a Narcisa, quien asintió sonriendo. Ella también sonrió, un poco menos enfadada y se sentó junto a Narcisa y frente a Draco.

La cena comenzó tranquila, hasta que a la mitad de la crema de nuez, Rose hizo un comentario nada atinado

Pero explícame – dijo limpiándose la boca con la servilleta – explícame ¿Cómo es eso de que Pansy, mi querida y adorada Pansy, rompieron? ¡Pero si son el uno para el otro!

Hermione sintió como si la crema se convirtiera en una bola de masa difícil de tragar… era un hecho que la mujer no le agradaba para nada, y al hablar de la ex-novia de Draco, había pasado a otro nivel. Comenzó a enfadarse tanto que podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y el corazón latiendo con fuerza… entre mujeres se entendían y sabía que ese comentario no era casual…

No lo creo, tía – respondió el rubio mirando a su novia como respondiéndole a ella – definitivamente Pansy y yo no somos el uno para el otro

Tonterías – respondió ella intentando persuadirlo de nuevo – ¿por qué dices eso? Ella es tan guapa, con tanto estilo, de sangre pura, con porte, con talento, con…

Lo sabemos – dijo Hermione sonriendo falsamente y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los comensales – la verdad es que Pansy es muy amiga nuestra, de hecho estamos pensando en pedirle que sea nuestra madrina…

Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y casi sin respirar, aunque entendió lo que la castaña quería hacer. Sus padres, al mismo tiempo, dejaron de mover los cubiertos y levantaron lentamente la mirada. Rose, por otro lado, rió burlona y preguntó fingiendo demencia

¿Madrina? – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Creo que estoy perdida…

Si – afirmó Draco también enfadado – ¿sabes? En las bodas hay madrinas… y Pansy y Hermione son muy amigas desde que salimos de Hogwarts, así que pronto le pediremos que sea madrina en nuestra boda.

¡¿En su qué?! – preguntaron los tres adultos sentados a la mesa

¡Nuestra boda! – gritó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

Es una broma ¿verdad?– preguntó la mujer esperanzada

No es ninguna broma – respondió Draco caminando hacia su prometida y poniéndose tras su silla – mamá, papá… quiero decirles que Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar el próximo año

Los padres del joven se miraron sin saber qué hacer, pero finalmente sonrieron y se pusieron de pie para felicitar a la pareja. Narcisa abrazó entre lágrimas a su hijo y Lucius fue hacia donde estaba su futura nuera…

Me alegra tenerte en mi familia – dijo sinceramente – mi hijo no pudo elegir a una mejor mujer

Gracias – dijo ella abrazándolo con sinceridad

Pero Lucius… – dijo Rose con veneno en la voz – yo también quiero felicitar a la bella novia.

El aludido se apartó sin mucho convencimiento y dejó que la mujer abrazara a Hermione… si eso podía llamarse abrazo. Rozó un poco su pecho con el de la joven y gritó un exagerado "Te felicito"

Mientras tanto, Narcisa abrazaba a su hijo, emocionada

¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que ibas a casarte?

Mamá, teníamos planeado decirlo en la comida de mañana pero la situación me sobrepasó

Sé de qué hablas – dijo mirando a Rose – no sé ni por qué vino. Siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, hijo

No te preocupes, mamá – respondió sonriendo dirigiendo su mirada a su prometida – mírala, ¿no es preciosa?

Si – dijo con sinceridad – es muy bonita, y el hecho de que tú estés loco por ella ayuda bastante…

¿Crees que ella esté loca por mí? – preguntó sin pensar

Podría firmarlo, cariño… mira cómo te ve…

Tras la felicitación de Rose, Hermione dirigió su mirada a su prometido y sonrió como pidiéndole que se acercara y así lo hizo. La abrazó por la cintura.

Rose, es tarde – dijo Lucius con frialdad – creo que es hora de que te marches si no quieres perder el tren de vuelta.

Su madrina y su padre se miraron y pudo jurar que había cierto odio en esas miradas pero pronto desechó la idea. No había ningún motivo para que eso pasara.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó a Hermione poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas calientes

Perfectamente – respondió ella no muy convencida

Me voy – dijo Rose tomando su sombrero y su capa negros – como bien dice Lucius, es tarde y no creo que el clima de esta casa sea bueno para mí. Adiós

Y sin más, caminó con paso rápido al hall y salió de la casa, azotando la puerta. Narcisa y Draco se miraron al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Lucius.

¿Todo está bien, cariño? – preguntó Narcisa preocupada

Ahora sí lo está – respondió su esposo sonriéndole a Hermione.

Ella hizo una mueca informe y asintió ligeramente

No acapares a la novia – dijo Narcisa a su hijo – déjame felicitarla

Draco la soltó y ella sonrió mirando a su suegra

Hermione – le dijo en voz baja. Al fondo, se escuchaban las voces de los dos hombres hablando – antes de conocerte, nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz… - suspiró – gracias

Como si le hubiera dicho algo demasiado doloroso, la joven se lanzó a los brazos de su suegra y lloró disimuladamente mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Después de unos segundos, se despegó de ella y se disculpó

Entiendo tu emoción – dijo Narcisa – yo todavía no lo asimilo pero en cuanto lo haga, lloraré más que tú

Espero que de verdad sea muy feliz a mi lado, señora – dijo la joven secándose las lágrimas

Lo será, Hermione – dijo la mujer – y no me llames "señora", desde ahora soy… ¿tu suegra? ¡Ay Dios! – dijo sintiendo un golpe en el pecho – pero qué fuerte se oye eso de "suegra"… no, olvídalo Hermione… soy Narcisa… sólo Narcisa

Ambas rieron. Después, los cuatro se sentaron en el salón, y comenzaron una amena charla. La pregunta de ley era ¿Cómo se había declarado Draco? Hermione era la encargada de responder esa pregunta… la verdad es que le encantaba contarlo… la piel se le enchinaba cada vez que recordaba las palabras que, su ahora prometido, le había dicho para pedirle que se casara con ella… había sido tan tierno, tan especial, tan… perfecto

Fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños – contó – Draco me organizó una fiesta sorpresa. Estábamos… bueno, lejos del resto de la fiesta… él acababa de regalarme un collar con una nota muy romántica y de pronto empezó a decir todas esas cosas

¿Qué cosas? – apremió su suegra, que se encontraba recargada en su marido en un sillón frente a los novios

¡Mamá! – dijo Draco avergonzado – cosas que le dije a ella

¡Ay por favor! – rogó – las mujeres somos cursis de nacimiento, por favor deja que me cuente porque sino puedo morir…

Draco rió y movió negativamente la cabeza

No podría cargar con el remordimiento de tu muerte, madre – dijo

Gracias – dijo guiñando el ojo a Hermione – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

… Bueno – dijo ella mirando al rubio – creo que recuerdo con bastante precisión lo que dijo…

**Flashback**

Hermione terminó de leer la nota donde le agradecía haberle dado una nueva oportunidad de ser una mejor persona y lo abrazó con fuerza, él la besó emocionado.

Tú me permitiste salir de la trinchera en la que estaba, con tu cariño me permitiste ser yo... y toda la vida no me alcanzará para agradecértelo

Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta por la emoción contenida. Permanecieron en silencio, contemplándose mutuamente hasta que fue ella quien habló

¿De la trinchera?

Si – respondió él algo nervioso – estaba peleando una guerra contra mi mismo y tú me permitiste darme cuenta que no tenía por qué vivir así

Hermione sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente. Miró a su novio y se dio cuenta de que se tronaba inconscientemente los dedos. Eso es lo que hacía cuando…

¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó preocupada

No seré capaz de luchar sólo el resto de mis batallas – afirmó el rubio sin hacer caso a la pregunta – ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Hermione sintiendo el corazón latir muy aprisa. Era muy buena captando el sentido figurado de las cosas

El rubio tomo aire y se hincó frente a su sorprendida novia.

Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, Hermione – dijo él sacando de su bolsillo un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante incrustado en el centro – no hay nada que desee más que compartir contigo mis alegrías y mis tristezas…

La joven contemplaba el anillo y los ojos de su novio. No podía creerlo. Se había imaginado que la caja donde venía la mariposa era un anillo de compromiso, y al no encontrarlo, se había hecho a la idea de que al menos ese día no recibiría ninguna propuesta de matrimonio… pero ¡la había recibido! ¡Y qué propuesta!

Lo miró fijamente, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse…

Quiero despertar contigo a mi lado todos los días de mi vida – continuó Draco – quiero que mis hijos te digan "mamá"… quiero arrugarme contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa…

Hermione rió a la vez que lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas. Lo miró queriendo entender todo lo que acababa de escuchar. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que él preguntó

¿Qué dices?

Creo que cada día te superas – respondió ella

No es la respuesta que esperaba – dijo él desconfiado – ¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente?

Que quiero estar contigo por muchos, muchos años para ver cómo te irás superando cuando seamos viejos… - luego tomó el anillo de la caja y se lo dio para que se lo pusiera – claro que quiero ser tu esposa

Draco sonrió emocionado y en cuanto terminó de colocarle el anillo, la cargó para besarla con mucha pasión y emoción… jamás en la vida pensó que terminaría su vida con esa castaña a quien tanto había fastidiado… acababa de aceptar pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Definitivamente era el día más feliz de su vida… aunque desde que la conoció, era difícil definir el "mejor" día de su vida pues cada minuto junto a ella era especial.

**Fin flashback**

¡Wow! – gritó Narcisa emocionada – ese es mi hijo…

¡Mamá! – se quejó Draco mientras reía – no esperaba una reacción así de tu parte… tú siempre tan seria

¡Yo tampoco me esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio para la cena! Tú, siempre tan… falto de compromiso

Pero yo lo arreglaré, Narcisa, no te preocupes

Eso esperamos – comentó Lucius estremeciéndose un poco

¿Te sientes bien, amor? – pregunto su esposa

Estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frío

Todos asintieron, no lo habían notado pero el frío había cubierto la sala. Tal vez porque la chimenea se había apagado, o tal vez porque eran las cuatro de la mañana.

¡Pero qué tarde es! – dijo Narcisa poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la planta alta, con su esposo de la mano – todos a dormir porque mañana tenemos una comida muy importante donde daremos el anuncio… – ya desde arriba gritó – ¡qué emoción!

Draco y Hermione se miraron sonrientes y él besó la frente de su prometida

Buenas noches, amor – se despidió ella poniendo un beso sobre sus labios, para seguir a sus suegros por la escalera

Buenas noches, futura señora de Malfoy – dijo él con los ojos cerrados

Hermione, sorprendida, se detuvo al pie de la escalera… ¿señora? Ahora entendía lo que Narcisa sentía cuando la llamó suegra…

Comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sin encender la luz, se sentó sobre la cama y pudo ver los rayos de la luna sobre el edredón… se quedó con la vista perdida y comenzó a hacer el balance del día. Sus suegros habían tenido una buena reacción… ahora se sentía más cercana a Narcisa y verdaderamente le gustaba esa familia. Comenzó a bajar el cierre de su bota izquierda… Rose, por otro lado, había sido lo más desagradable de la noche, pensó si contarle a Draco lo que… detuvo sus pensamientos porque de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se quedó inmóvil un momento sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho…

¿Me extrañaste? – dijo una voz grave que a pesar del susurro supo reconocer

¡Casi me matas de un susto, Draco! – respondió en el mismo tono – ¿qué haces aquí?

No quiero dormir solo – confesó su prometido mientras se acercaba a ella con paso lento – ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Pero no le permitió responder, ya que comenzó a besar sus labios, sus hombros y su cuello con ternura…

Draco… - susurró ella alejándolo, contra toda su voluntad – tus padres están en el cuarto de junto y no creo que sea lo más adecuado que…

Sólo quiero dormir contigo – repitió acariciando su mejilla – nada más… ¿me niegas un poco de cobijo y protección?

Mira qué héroe me conseguí – se burló ella – ¿no se supone que tú eres quien me protege?

Se supone – dijo él sonriendo – pero hoy te cedo el lugar…

Hermione rió divertida

Eres imposible…

Pero me amas – murmuró sobre sus labios. Esta vez la besó con más pasión, pero ella, temerosa de que sus suegros los escucharan, se alejó pronto

Si, te amo… - dijo poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Draco – pero debes prometerme que SÓLO dormiremos juntos… ¿quieres definición de dormir?

No es necesario, lo sé – aceptó y enseguida se acostó del lado derecho de la cama y la miró sonriendo – ¿Te gané?

A mi nadie me gana – dijo quitándose la otra bota – mantén tu distancia, Draco Malfoy…

Está bien – aceptó

Hermione se acostó y sonrió, recargándose en él.

Te amo – dijo haciendo círculos sobre su pecho

Y yo a ti – respondió besándole el cabello – Buenas noches, princesa


	2. Que me alcance la vida

**2. Fuera de lugar**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, era una mañana preciosa. Hermione sintió un calor húmedo que la despertó y con rapidez se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. De pronto abrió los ojos y aventó la cobija al piso. Se sentía abochornada, incluso mareada. Miró a su lado y se encontró con una soñolienta mirada gris.

- Buenos días, princesa –murmuró Draco buscando sus labios

- ¡Me estoy ahogando! – gritó ella fastidiada por no poder quitarse esa sensación y sin quererlo, lo golpeó ligeramente

El rubio se puso de pie, sintiendo una punzada en el ojo lastimado

- ¿Estás bien? – su voz era de preocupación

- Necesito aire – dijo ella quitándose el suéter y quedando únicamente en una blusa de tirantes – ahora vuelvo…

Y enseguida se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia el balcón. Con los ojos cerrados respiró profundamente y pudo sentir la brisa del mar y el aire matinal con olor a playa. En unos segundos se sintió más relajada y el mareo cedió dando paso a una agradable sensación. Se sentó en uno de los confortables sillones anaranjados que daban a la playa. Sonrió, pero de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Estos sillones… – murmuró confundida – no estaban aquí ayer

- Ni la vista era la misma – completó su suegra que salía de su habitación secándose el pelo con una toalla – pero creo que no deberías perderte la preparación de la fiesta de hoy. Así que decidí hacer más pequeño el balcón para que puedas ver la playa.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la planta baja de la casa. Efectivamente, la playa estaba llena de mesas con sombrillas blancas, había decenas de elfos que acomodaban los centros de mesa que consistían en una vela gruesa blanca y tres flores del mismo color alrededor.

- ¿Fiesta? – preguntó sonriendo aunque algo desconcertada al imaginar la magnitud del evento – creí que sólo era una comida

- Bueno – dijo la mujer quitándole importancia – fiesta, comida, reunión… es igual… lo importante es que hoy todos sabrán que pronto serás una Malfoy.

Ambas sonrieron. Narcisa emocionada, y Hermione preocupada.

- ¿Cómo dormiste, querida? – preguntó su suegra sentándose en el sillón de junto

- Muy bien – respondió – desperté mareada y acalorada pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿Ah si? – Narcisa la miró – y ¿a qué crees que se deba?

- No lo sé… tal vez el clima – comentó un poco nerviosa, al escuchar pasos dentro de su habitación. _Por favor que no salga ahora…_ – em… había muchas cobijas¿sabes? Y sentí que me sofocaba…

De pronto, sus miedos se hicieron realidad cuando vio salir a su prometido con nada puesto más que una toalla a la cintura. Se veía que acababa de darse una ducha.

- ¿Amor¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó, pero de pronto no supo que hacer ante los gestos de Hermione – ¡Hola ¿mamá…?!

- Buenos días Draco… - saludó sonriendo de una manera extraña – No tienes una buena cara – y agregó con la misma sonrisa picara con que se refirió a Hermione – ¿dormiste algo o… estabas muy ocupado para eso?

Draco sonrió negando con la cabeza pero fue Hermione quien respondió enseguida

- Narcisa – se sentía débil y nerviosa – yo te juro que…

- Nada… - dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando a su habitación – Apúrense y bajen pronto. Necesito su opinión sobre el menú.

Hermione asintió sonriendo y sintió cómo Draco caminaba hacia el barandal. Respiró un poco hasta tranquilizarse de nuevo. No había sido tan malo. Narcisa parecía entender la situación y aunque no había pasado nada en la noche, se sentía en confianza con ella. Desvió la mirada hacia su prometido. Allí estaba, como un niño pequeño, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levantada hacia el cielo, escuchando las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Emocionada, se puso de pie para abrazarlo por la cintura. Él sonrió y abrazó sus manos.

- Perdón por el golpe, amor – dijo ella besando su hombro desnudo cómo él había hecho el día anterior – sentí que me ahogaba y no me di cuenta…

- No estoy a favor de la violencia intrafamiliar – bromeó Draco, y luego agregó suplicante – no me maltrates…

Hermione sonrió y siguió besando su brazo hasta que quedó frente a él. Se miraron sin decir nada.

- Tengo algo que confesarte – dijo con seriedad

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó ella temerosa

- Por favor, no te pongas celosa – susurró él – yo no quería hacerlo pero la situación me sobrepasó

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo con un tono de enojo

Draco sonrió, cosa que alteró más a la castaña

- ¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

- Ayer dormí con mi heroína – dijo él ampliando su sonrisa

Hermione se sintió un poco tonta por su reacción, pero él lo había hecho a propósito. Quería ponerla celosa y lo logró. Finalmente sonrió y le siguió el juego

- ¡Lo sé! – dijo indignada – vino a hablar conmigo. ¿Y sabes qué más me dijo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó muy interesado

- Que le das mucha confianza, que sin ti no hubiera pasado la noche tan tranquila y sintiéndose tan segura, creo que está muy enamorada de ti, Draco…

El rubio la besó con ternura. Le encantaban esos momentos que vivía con ella, donde quedaba evidente lo mucho que se querían y cuánto se conocían. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso que de pronto fue subiendo de intensidad porque la poca ropa de él y la ligera ropa de ella, se hizo presente en la mente de los dos.

- ¿Niños? – gritó desde abajo Narcisa – perdón que interrumpa pero quiero saber que vamos a comer hoy.

De pronto, tomaron conciencia de que estaban en un balcón con muchos elfos que fungían como espectadores de la función y sonrieron con complicidad.

- Ahora vamos, madre – gritó Draco mirándola sonriente

- ¡Qué pena! Tu madre debe pensar que soy una vampiresa que no te quita las manos de encima – bromeó Hermione antes de entrar a ducharse

-Pues… – comentó él con picardía – eso espero

La castaña movió negativamente la cabeza mientras se desabrochaba la falda del día anterior con la que había dormido. Pensó no decir nada, pero le encantaba la cara que ponía cuando le hacía algunas insinuaciones…

- Tal vez tus esperanzas se cumplan… muy pronto

Efectivamente, su reacción la divirtió: la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pasó saliva con dificultad aunque sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella rió y cerró la puerta del baño.

_No puedo creer que vaya a casarse conmigo_ – pensó el rubio acostándose de nuevo – _la vida da tantas vueltas… pero jamás creí que de esta manera._ Se lo dijo el día en que le propuso matrimonio: _Jamás creí que podía amar a alguien con la intensidad con la que te amo a tí…_

Draco se levantó y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación de su prometida, estallo en sonoras carcajadas al escuchar a Hermione intentando interpretar sin mucho éxito una canción de moda.

* * *

Miles de kilómetros al sur, alguien más estaba recordando ese mismo día en que Draco se había propuesto a Hermione, aunque no con el mismo sentimiento de alegría… sino todo lo contrario.

**Flashback**

Ron, desde la ventana de su habitación, miraba a lo lejos, cerca del bosque prohibido, a dos figuras que reconoció en seguida...

No dudes que siempre voy a quererte, Hermione Granger...

Era una promesa, no tanto para ella sino para él mismo. Sintió correr la sangre caliente por sus venas cuando distinguió que ella lo besaba. No tenía por qué ver algo que le causaba tanta frustración, así que se alejó de la ventana, con dificultad para respirar.

¡Gracias a Dios que había decidido subir a su habitación! Se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si todos los asistentes a la fiesta lo hubieran visto así… llorando como una nena…

- ¡Imbécil! – gritó a la vez que golpeaba con fuerza la pared – imbécil Malfoy por tenerla con él, imbécil yo por haberla dejado ir, imbécil ella por no darse cuenta de que yo la amo más que ese mortífago…

De pronto, el recuerdo de la mirada de Hermione mientras le pedía que fuera bueno con él, lo asfixió. De verdad lo quería. Se tumbó sobre su cama y miró el dosel de la cama.

- Eres patético – se dijo mientras hacía aparecer una botella de whisky de fuego – sólo te falta llamar a tus amigas para que te consuelen…

Y al terminar de decirlo, dio un trago a la botella. Sintió como le quemaba la garganta. Haría efecto pronto y lo ayudaría a olvidar.

Siguió bebiendo mientras recordaba sus mejores momentos con ella. ¡La había besado! No era posible que jamás volviera a probar su piel de nuevo… dio un nuevo trago… recordó a Jenny, la bruja norteamericana que tanto le había insistido en tener algo con ella, pero él se había negado… ¿por qué?... un nuevo sorbo… Harry se lo había dicho, era porque extrañaba a Hermione pero no lo pensó así hasta que recibió la carta de Ginny diciéndole que estaba mal. Su mundo se derrumbo… ¿qué haría sin ella? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no la quería sólo como amiga, y aunque al besarla se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba cuando estaban juntos, supo ponerle nombre hasta que se imaginó sin ella. Llegó un momento en que Ron ya no pudo pensar con claridad y dejó la botella sobre la mesa de noche…

Alguien abrió la puerta. Ron percibió una mirada penetrante sobre él. Luego, la extraña se aproximó a su cama y lo llamó. El pelirrojo se movió para acomodarse y abrió un poco los ojos, y sin haber terminado de hacerlo, sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara. Todo fue muy rápido y en pocos segundos los labios de él estaban respondiendo.

- Hermione… - susurró

- Ron – dijo la castaña con desesperación en la voz – ¡te extrañé tanto!

- Yo también – respondió él buscando sus labios de nuevo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero se dedicó a sentir, sin pensar.

- No puedo creer que seas tú – dijo él – que estés aquí…

Pero de pronto, ella se puso de pie y se fue alejando de él

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él sentándose en el borde de la cama

- Me dejaste – respondió lacónicamente mirándolo con odio

- Perdóname Her – dijo acercándose a ella e intentando abrazarla – yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando…

Hermione se zafó de sus manos, dejándolo abrazar al aire

- Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo – volvió a intentar – no puedo hacerme a la idea de no estar contigo

- Pues mas te vale que lo intentes – respondió ella con dureza – perdiste tu oportunidad y ahora estoy con Malfoy… y lo amo¿sabes? Si no hubieras sido tan cobarde, ahora podríamos ser tú y yo los que estábamos en el lago, abrazándonos y besándonos

- Hermione, para – pidió desconcertado

- Te diría lo que le dije a él, que lo amo – había cierta crueldad en su voz – pero perdiste la oportunidad, Ron… no supiste luchar por mi…

Y al decir esto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, no sin antes dirigir una mirada orgullosa a su amigo

- ¡Hermione! – gritó con desesperación

- ¡Hermione! – esta vez escuchó su voz más lejana… y abrió los ojos.

Se encontró a sí mismo acostado en su cama, sudando y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Su cobardía lo había hecho perderla… y hasta en sueños lo sufría. Cerró los ojos y respiró agitado… ¡había sido un sueño tan real!

Se puso de pie y bebió el último trago de whisky antes de desaparecerlo. De nuevo se acercó a la ventana y miró a Hermione siendo cargada de caballito por su "novio". Fue de pronto. Pasó de un estado de asco y de dolor a uno de orgullo y pelea.

No lo vas a tener tan fácil, Malfoy – le dijo – no pienso renunciar a ella como si nada. La perdí una vez pero no pienso volver a hacerlo – sus frases no tenían sentido – Dejaremos que ella decida. A fin de cuentas, no todo está dicho…

**Fin flashback**

Ron se dejó caer sobre un mullido sofá negro de su sala, suspiró sonoramente, de nuevo con una sopa de whisky en la mano. No todo estaba dicho pero ahora era más difícil. Hermione había tomado la decisión de casarse con ese idiota. Ron estaba furioso, pero si algo había aprendido en el intercambio es que tenía que arriesgar para poder ganar y no pensaba dejar ir tan fácilmente a Hermione. Simplemente… no era justo.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras. Hermione llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, entallado en la cintura, con un corte halter y unas sandalias también blancas, tenía poco maquillaje y se veía muy guapa. Draco, por su parte, traía unos pantalones beige con una camisa blanca, abiertos los primeros botones. La joven no pudo evitar las ganas de besarlo de lo atractivo que se veía.

- ¡Por fin! – gritó Narcisa alterada – falta muy poco para la reunión y ustedes no bajan

- Lo siento, madre – dijo el rubio señalando el balcón que ahora estaba siendo adornado con flores blancas – estábamos…

- Si, los vi muy ocupados pero esto es urgente… ahora… Hermione ¿jamón serrano o salami?

- ¿Qué?

La mujer balanceó ambas manos y la obligó a responder no muy convencida

- ¿Jamón serrano?

- Perfecto… Missy – ordenó – con queso y cortado para botana¿entendiste?… ¡Amor! – dijo saludando a su marido – por fin bajas…

- Buenos días a todos – dijo un animado Lucius – ¿cómo durmieron?

Hermione creyó escuchar claramente como Narcisa respondía "juntos" a la vez que miraba a su esposo con complicidad. Ya no dijo más y tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que su suegra no la dejaría, al menos no pronto, con ese temita.

* * *

La comida había estado deliciosa. Tenía aproximadamente una hora que habían terminado de comer y todos hablaban sentados en las preciosas mesas con largos manteles y arreglos florales, algunos formaban círculos y charlaban cerca de la playa. Hermione miraba con atención todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había un pensamiento que le atacaba con insistencia. Todos los asistentes eran muy importantes en la sociedad mágica. Después de presentarle a un veterano y millonario jugador de quidditch y una presentadora de noticias reconocida internacionalmente; se acercaron a un grupo de personas que estaba platicando en la playa.

- Ven – dijo emocionado – Te voy a presentar

- Draco – comentó ella sintiendo las mejillas calientes – yo creo que…

- ¿Conoces a Thomas McGrew, el director de "El Profeta"? – dijo, pues ya habían llegado al círculo

- Mucho gusto – dijo ella sonriendo levemente

- Ella es mi prometida, Hermione Granger

La joven no supo interpretar si el gesto del hombre era de desagrado o de fastidio, pero estrechó su mano sin más.

- ¿Así que tú eres la afortunada que se llevará este premio Malfoy? – preguntó una mujer que le recordaba a tía Rose – qué suerte tienes…

- La suerte es mía, Marge – intervinó Draco. Luego se dirigió a la joven – Marge es la encargada del área prohibida del ministerio

- Qué interesante – comentó Hermione, que por algún motivo no estaba tan emocionada como Draco esperaba. La miró por un segundo pero casi de inmediato le presentó al tercer miembro del selecto grupo.

- Y este es Hugh, amigo de papá y un importante inversionista en innovación mágica.

Hermione estiró la mano con una mueca

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó el hombre con mucha dificultad – ¿de dónde es ese nombre¿Perteneces a los Granger de Liverpool?

- No, señor – dijo ella, ya sin disimular su fastidio – soy de Londres. De los Granger muggle.

- ¡Oh! – exclamaron los tres a la vez. Hermione pudo haberlos golpeado al ver sus reacciones. Fue como si les hubieran diagnosticado la muerte, como si hubiera dicho que tenía una enfermedad mortal…

- Con permiso – se despidió asqueada

Draco la vio alejarse con paso rápido hacia el interior de la casa. No sabía si decirles algo a ellos o buscarla. Sin pensarlo mucho, la siguió.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó

No hubo respuesta. Buscó en la cocina, aún con la desaprobación de Missy, que aseguraba que ese no era un lugar para su amo; en la sala, en el comedor. Había tanta gente que no podía encontrarla. Fue entonces que decidió ir arriba

- ¡Hermione!

De nuevo no escuchó respuesta. Entró a la habitación de huéspedes, creyendo que estaría allí. Nada. Empezó a desesperarse. Más siguiendo un impulso que siendo racional, fue hacia su habitación, justo al fondo del pasillo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su prometida sentada en un sillón que veía directamente a la puerta

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó en un susurro, pero ella no respondió. Se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas tomándola de las manos, aunque por algún motivo, la castaña no quería mirarlo a los ojos – ¿qué pasa, amor?

- Nada – dijo ella en un susurro también

- ¿Por qué huiste así?

- Tenía que ir al baño - dijo aún sin mirarlo

- ¿Y por eso viniste a mi habitación? – preguntó haciendo notar lo tonto de su aseveración

- Si – volvió a mentir

- Hermione – su voz subió de todo y la tomó por la cara – quiero ayudarte… ¿qué te…?

- ¡No me pasa nada¿está bien?! – dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta – creo que debemos bajar

Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, él la alcanzó y puso su mano sobre la puerta, evitando que su novia se escapara, pues la tenía acorralada contra él y contra la puerta.

- Draco, no es momento de juegos – dijo ella entre fastidiada y enojada – tu madre nos quiere abajo

- No nos vamos a ningún lado hasta que me digas que te pasa – dijo con frialdad.

Hermione tembló de pronto. Ese tono le recordó al que usaba con ella cuando los dos se odiaban…

- Me estás asustando – dijo con sinceridad

Draco cerró los ojos y bufó. Después de unos segundos, soltó la puerta y dejó de acorralarla.

- Perdóname… - dijo abatido – pero me molesta saber que te pasa algo… y por algún motivo no me lo quieres decir

Se miraron. Él con una impotencia muy grande por no saber qué le pasaba a su novia, no entendía como había cambiado su humor de pronto. Ella lo miró con un poco de tristeza y arrepentimiento por preocuparlo… a fin de cuentas él no tenía la culpa. Suspiró y con paso lento volvió a sentarse en el sillón donde estaba.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Hermione habló en una voz muy baja…

- No pertenezco aquí, Draco – dijo con profundo dolor

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco

- ¿Qué? – preguntó asustado – ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Esa mujer me lo dijo – confesó ya sin poder contener las lágrimas – ¡Y tenía razón, Draco!

- ¿De qué estás hablando¿De qué mujer hablas¡No entiendo!

- ¿Viste como me miraron todos cuando les dije que mis padres eran muggles? – dijo furiosa, ignorando las preguntas

- Hermione, yo… - dijo comenzando a entender su furia

- Ella tenía razón, Draco… - sollozó enojada – ¡tu mundo es muy diferente al mío! Nunca voy a encajar en él

Draco no supo que hacer al verla llorar con desconsuelo. De verdad intentaba, pero era difícil entender lo que sentía.

- ¡¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?! – preguntó furioso – ¿Cómo puedes creer que…?

- Tu madrina – respondió ya sin fuerza – esa mujer me dijo que nunca encajaría en tu mundo y es verdad Draco…

- ¡No es verdad! – gritó enfadado – ¿Cuando te dijo eso?

- ¡Ayer! Antes de irse…

**Flashback**

Su suegro estaba abrazándola y dándole la bienvenida a la familia y de pronto, la mujer interrumpió

- Pero Lucius… – dijo Rose con veneno en la voz – yo también quiero felicitar a la bella novia.

El aludido se apartó sin mucho convencimiento y dejó que la mujer abrazara a Hermione… si eso podía llamarse abrazo. Rozó un poco su pecho con el de la joven y habló

- Te felicito… – dijo casi gritando, aunque casi de inmediato se acercó a la oreja de la joven y continuó en un susurro – eres muy lista… cazaste a uno de los mejores partidos del mundo mágico, pero te acordarás de mi, niña: no encajarás en su mundo… jamás.

Desde el momento en que sintió la cercanía de esa mujer, se sintió intranquila, nerviosa, incluso asustada. Ahora, al decirle todo eso, Hermione la miró sorprendida, pero no iba a dejar que se notara el impacto de sus palabras

- Gracias – respondió sonriendo falsamente – yo le deseo lo mismo a usted

Siguió una guerra de miradas para ver quien era la más fuerte. Hermione estaba tan desconcertada y dolida que fue quien perdió. Miró suplicante a su prometido.

- Rose, es tarde – dijo Lucius con frialdad – creo que es hora de que te marches si no quieres perder el tren de vuelta…

**Fin Flashback**

Al contárselo, empezó a llorar de nuevo, tapándose los ojos con las manos. No quería verlo.

- Mi amor – dijo sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola – sabes que eso no es verdad

- ¡Acaba de pasar, Draco! – dijo ella abrazándose a su cintura – este es tu mundo¿sabes? Un mundo que no me quiere…

- Te equivocas – dijo con firmeza

- ¡Claro que si! Me ven como si fuera un bicho raro o una criatura chupasangre que en cualquier momento los atacará

- Eso puede ser – bromeó – y puede ser que incluso me odien y me cierren las puertas de sus casas, que no me ayuden a conseguir trabajos, que…

- No quiero eso para ti, Draco – murmuró más tranquila

- ¿Pero sabes en qué te equivocas? – preguntó con ternura

Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza. Draco sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su oreja

- Ellos no son mi mundo, Hermione – susurró – mi mundo eres tú

La joven lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo besó

- Me encanta que me digas esas cosas – confesó – Pero no puedes olvidarte de todos los demás¿sabes? No somos solo tú y yo en el mundo

- Para mi si, Hermione – dijo pacientemente – cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo ese era mi plan… que tú y yo fundáramos un mundo solo para nosotros. No pensé incluir a nadie más

La castaña se quedó pensativa un largo momento.

- Tienes razón – dijo finalmente – yo también quiero un mundo donde estemos tú y yo. Ya veremos qué pasa con los que no me quieran…

- El mundo que no te quiera, no me querrá a mi… - resolvió el rubio – y podemos pedirle a Missy que los mate… tan fácil como eso

Hermione sonrió enternecida. Se recostó sobre su hombro y suspiró.

- Te amo – le dijo acariciándole la mano

- Y yo a ti – respondió él. Después recordó la fiesta que se estaba dando abajo en su honor – creo que sería buena idea que bajáramos…

- ¿Es muy necesario? – dijo ella con fastidio

- Si quieres puedo decirle a mamá que te sientes mal y…

Casi de inmediato, Hermione se puso de pie

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo corriendo al baño para limpiarse el rimel corrido – ya me da miedo… ahora va a decir que busco pretextos para estar sola contigo y que no me basta la noche…

Draco rió con ganas y se sentó en la cama mientras la veía pintarse

- Si… no sé por qué de pronto le entró este tema de nosotros durmiendo juntos

- No sé, pero donde vuelva a decirlo… - bromeó – voy a llorar

El rubio volteó los ojos hacia arriba y levantó los hombros. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su novia, quien lo beso profundamente. Tomados de la mano volvieron a bajar a la fiesta.

* * *

Se hizo de noche sin que lo percibieran, pues después de su plática en la habitación de Draco, fue como si se hubieran llevado a una Hermione y hubieran traído a otra. Siempre permaneció con la cabeza alta, sonreía y saludaba a cuanto personaje le presentaban. Fue realmente un alivio hablar con Draco. A veces se sentía tonta por pensar que pequeñeces externas podían acabar con su relación, pero la fuerza de su mirada, el coraje y el amor que le transmitía, la hacían convencerse de que él era "EL" hombre, el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Lo miró conversar con las personas con una soltura envidiable, no quedaba sombra del niño apático y engreído que era.

Justamente lo estaba viendo, cuando notó que su atención se desviaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Ella misma giró para ver lo que él estaba viendo y encontró a una joven guapa, pelirroja, alta y muy delgada que, tras saludar al primer grupo de personas que se encontró, comenzó a buscar al rubio con la mirada hasta que lo encontró y fue acercándose a él, mientras saludaba a quienes encontraba a su paso. Llegó a donde estaba él, y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

- ¿Ya no saludas? – preguntó la joven sonriendo

- Rachel… – dijo él acercándose a abrazarla – ¡Qué gusto verte¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

- Buenas noches, señores – saludó a los acompañantes del joven – mi padre les manda saludos a todos y lamenta no haber podido venir…

- Mandó a una excelente embajadora – comentó un hombre

- Muchas gracias, Albert – dijo ella sonriendo – espero que no les moleste que me robe unos minutos a Draco

El comentario desconcertó al joven, quien inmediatamente miró a su novia. Ella había escuchado todo, pero fingía platicar con la tía abuela de Draco.

- Claro que no – dijo el mismo hombre a Rachel – por favor…

- No esperaba menos de ti – bromeó la aludida – ¿Vamos?

Draco asintió sonriendo, aunque aún sin saber qué es lo que quería hablar con él. Hermione tampoco lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo. Tras disculparse un momento con la tía, los siguió. Se sentaron en una banca frente a la alberca, que aunque estaba dentro del terreno de la casa, estaba alejada del resto de la fiesta. Esta situación incomodó bastante a la castaña. Se habían alejado bastante como para que pudiera escucharlos, y si se acercaba más, la descubrirían; así que decidió lanzar un hechizo para escuchar a distancia.

- ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa? – preguntó Draco finalmente

La joven sonrió algo nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo prohibido. Pensó decirle muchas cosas, pero finalmente se sinceró

- Te he extrañado – dijo sencillamente

- Yo también – respondió él con inocencia – no te veo desde hace… muchos veranos. Cuando fuimos juntos a Suiza¿recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo? – dijo ella suspirando – Fue inolvidable

Hermione estaba impactada del cinismo de la tal Rachel. ¡Le estaba coqueteando descaradamente¿Y él no se daba cuenta?

_Lo dicho_ – pensó – ¡_los hombres son unos idiotas! No reconocerían a Voldemort hasta que se presentara!_

- Aprendimos a esquiar y nos caímos miles de veces – dijo él sonriendo – fue divertido

- Si – dijo ella casi sin hacerle caso. Luego se acercó más a él y lo miró – ¿te contaron que mi relación con Max terminó este año?

- ¿De verdad? – lo tomó por sorpresa – pero ¿no iban a casarse pronto?

- Era el plan pero ¿sabes? – la distancia entre ellos ya no era prudente – me di cuenta de que no es lo que necesito

- ¿Ah, si? – Draco comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando – y ¿qué es lo que necesitas, Rach?

_¡Pero qué estúpido!_ – pensó Hermione furiosa y nerviosa por la poca distancia que había entre los labios de los dos – _¡que se atreva a besarla y ahora si no se la acaba!_

- Necesito lo que vivimos tú y yo – murmuró ella mirando sus labios

- ¿Tú y… y yo? – preguntó nervioso y alejando su cara hacia atrás

- Te necesito a tí, Draco – susurró y enseguida hizo ademán de besarlo, pero él, comprendiendo de pronto las intenciones de la joven, giró su cara para recibir el beso en la mejilla.

Permaneció inmóvil hasta que ella se apartó, sorprendida y un poco apenada

- Lo siento – dijo la joven – fue demasiado rápido… pero es que de verdad te extraño… y quiero estar contigo

¡Ya era demasiado! Hermione la iba a poner en su lugar, tal vez la arrojaría a la alberca para que su caro vestido de diseñador mágico se encogiera, o tal vez la patearía o tal vez…

- Lo siento – dijo Draco interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novia y haciéndola poner atención de nuevo – pero yo no puedo corresponderte

- Pero¿por qué no? – preguntó enojada

- Porque estoy enamorado de alguien más… - confesó sonriendo – nos vamos a casar¿sabes?

Se formó un silencio en que Rachel miró con fastidio al rubio y después se alejó un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior y después habló.

- No puedes casarte con ella – afirmó tajantemente – ¡No te merece! Es muy diferente a ti, Draco. No tiene tus mismos gustos, tu mismo nivel… ¡ni siquiera es de sangre limpia, Draco!

- ¡Y seguimos con lo mismo! – se quejó él – mira Rachel, sé que hablaste con mi madrina… - luego, ante la mirada de fingida inocencia de la joven agregó – y no te atrevas a negarlo porque acabas de usar sus mismas palabras.

Rachel bajó la cabeza pero inmediatamente después lo miró de nuevo

- Vine porque quise – dijo – y es verdad lo que te dije… quiero estar contigo

- ¡Pero yo no! – respondió él fastidiado – yo quiero estar con Hermione ¿Y sabes qué? Puedes guardar todo tu discurso sentimental para alguien más, porque conmigo no funciona… la amo de verdad

Hermione escuchaba emocionada y escondiéndose muy bien

- Al final te vas a sentir mal – dijo Rachel – porque ella no está acostumbrada a lo que tú estás. Debes buscar a alguien que esté en tu misma situación

- Supongo que lo que intentas decir es que la mejor opción eres tú… – dijo con sarcasmo – no lo creo Rachel.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esa sangre sucia es mejor que yo? – chilló indignada

- ¡No la vuelvas a llamar así¡Y claro que es lo que estoy diciendo! – afirmó él, tajante – ¿sabes? ni trabajando muy duro podrías ser como ella… es más… ni volviendo a nacer podrías parecerte un poco a mi prometida.

La castaña se sintió tremendamente arrepentida por haber seguido a su novio, pero a la vez muy tranquila por el modo en que defendía su cariño contra todo y contra todos.

- Creo que es inútil – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y arreglándose un poco el vestido – espero que seas feliz

Sus palabras no sonaban nada sinceras pero Draco asintió con la cabeza

- Lo seré, no lo dudes – dijo alejándose de ella y entrando a la casa.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Hermione fingiendo demencia, cuando se sentó junto a ella

- Fui al baño – respondió él – nada importante… ¿de qué me perdí?

Hermione me estaba contando su historia de pareja – comentó emocionada una mujer regordeta. Era Helen, tía abuela de Draco – ¡no puedo creer lo que hace el amor! Tengo que decirte que tuviste mucha suerte de encontrarla, hijo… si hubieras seguido como estabas, jamás hubieras llegado más lejos que de la puerta de tu enorme casa…

Draco y Hermione se miraron divertidos.

- Pero dime, niña – continuó – ¿cómo te sientes después de un contrahechizo tan fuerte?

- ¿También le contaste eso? – Draco estaba sorprendido

Helen me dio mucha confianza – dijo la joven con sinceridad. Luego la miró y le respondió – la verdad es que no he cambiado mucho, me siento fuerte, tranquila… aunque me he mareado mucho últimamente¿verdad, amor?

- Si – comentó el joven reflexionando. No lo había pensado pero era verdad.

- ¿Mareos? – la mujer la miró divertida – ¿ningún otro… malestar?

Hermione pensó y negó con la cabeza

- Niña, quiero decir… ¿ningún otro malestar que desaparezca en nueve meses o algo parecido?

La joven rió con ganas.

- No – respondió – ¡no estoy embarazada, Helen!

- Sólo es curiosidad – dijo ella mirando al joven prometido – podría empezar a comprarle cosas a mi sobrino nieto… ¿verdad, Draco?

El rubio sonrió un poco incómodo

- Créeme, tía – dijo él – cuando pase, lo sabrás

- Más les vale – amenazó – porque ¿saben qué? – preguntó tomando un sorbo de vino de durazno – creo mucho en ustedes, son una excelente pareja y les auguro un excelente futuro. Créanme, soy vieja y he visto muchas cosas. Su historia es como para escribirla.

Draco sonrió agradecido y luego miró a su prometida. Pero por algún motivo ella parecía muy ocupada contemplando su mano derecha. Miraba su anillo de compromiso. Era precioso, eso no estaba en duda, pero lo que le causaba gracia es que a pesar de su valor en galeones, y la belleza de la piedra, no era lo más valioso que traía puesto. Se llevó la mano derecha a su cuello y acarició con ternura la mariposa de cristal que lucía con su vestido. Esa era la prenda más valiosa que usaba… le recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos ella y Draco... tantas risas, tanto llanto, tantas emociones encontradas... ¡lo amaba tanto! Y pensar que consideró la estúpida idea de que todo se fuera a la basura por esas "diferencias de mundos"…

Giró para sonreírle al rubio pero no lo encontró. Fue Helen quien con un gesto burlón le señaló a su suegro, quien hablaba con un amplificador de voz a todos los presentes. A su lado estaba Draco

- En fin… - decía Lucius – Solo quiero darles las gracias por venir… pero ahora, cedo la palabra a mi hijo

Draco sonrió. Creyó que estaría más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero al contemplar la mirada sincera y transparente de Hermione, las palabras fluyeron de su boca

- Muchos de ustedes no saben por qué están aquí y piensan que esta es otra reunión social de los Malfoy pero no… hoy hay una variante – le dirigió una tierna mirada a Hermione y caminó hacia ella – Verán… conocí a la mujer más especial del mundo. Ella salvó mi vida en todos los modos posibles… y aunque toda la vida no me alcance para agradecerlo, espero que el tiempo que pueda logre hacerla feliz – escuchó el sollozo de su madre, tras él y rió, al igual que muchos de los asistentes. Le tomó la mano y siguió – Brindo por esa mujer tan increíble que pronto me hará el honor de casarse conmigo – luego levantó su copa y la chocó contra la suya – Hermione, te amo.

_Tantos momentos de felicidad_

_Tanta claridad, tanta fantasía_

_Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación_

_Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día_

_Tantas maneras de decir "Te amo"_

_No parece humano lo que tú me das_

Muchos aplausos se escucharon. Hermione bebió de su copa y fue un sabor extraño, pues la mezcla de champagne mágico con lágrimas no es precisamente un gourmet pero se sentía inmensamente feliz. Cada día lo amaba más. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó.

- Necesitamos celebrar con un baile – dijo Narcisa, quien también estaba muy emocionada

De nuevo hubo aplausos. No sabía donde estaban todos aquéllos que la habían visto mal o habían sido groseros con ella. Tal vez se habían ido. O tal vez se habían hecho a la idea de que iban a casarse sin importar su opinión. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Helen le ofrecía mientras le decía "de verdad hiciste un buen trabajo, niña". Después ambos fueron al centro de la pista, Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas_

_Cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina_

_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas_

_Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas_

_Como me llenas, como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

- Te lo dije – le susurró Hermione – cada día te superas

Draco sonrió y le besó la frente.

- Bueno, si – dijo arrogante – la verdad que estuvo bastante bien

- Presumido

- ¿Qué quieres que diga¡Me inspiras!

Riendo, se recostó sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Era un sentimiento compartido. Como si fueran a explotar de felicidad. Tenían toda una vida por delante, que compartirían juntos. No se habían dado cuenta de la importancia de su decisión. Hermione tembló un poco al hacerlo… casarse era un compromiso demasiado grande. Pero estaba dispuesta a andar ese camino con él.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco _

_De lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

- Esta canción es increíble – dijo ella mirándolo de nuevo

- Lo sé – afirmó él – dice todo lo que quiero decirte

- No te imagino buscando canciones – confesó incrédula

- Bueno – dijo sonriendo – la verdad pedí un poco de ayuda…

- ¿Ah si¿A quién?

- A Pansy…

- Pues debo admitir que fue una elección muy atinada – dijo sonriendo

Después se dedicó a escuchar la canción mientras lo miraba como hipnotizada.

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo_

_De que hay algo más cuando tú me miras_

_La sensación de que no existe el tiempo_

_Cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas_

_Como me llenas, como me liberas _

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

- Me alegra que no le hayas pedido ayuda a… Rachel – susurró

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero ella ni siquiera lo dejó hablar

- Perdóname amor… los seguí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertado – ¿no confías en mi?

- ¡Confío en tí¡Te amo! Pero es en ella en quien no confiaba

- Hermione, yo no quería…

- No digas nada – pidió – estuvo mal seguirte pero de no haberlo hecho me hubiera perdido de ese gran speech que le diste. Gracias…

Después, la emoción la paralizó y le hizo un nudo en la garganta hasta que finalmente susurró

- Te amo… y prometo defender este amor como tú lo haces.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco _

_De lo mucho que me das_

- A veces me asusto¿sabes? – susurró en la oreja de su novio

- ¿Ah si¿Por qué?

- Me asusta pensar cuanto te quiero – confesó

- Pues creo que entonces tu susto debe ser doble – dijo él – porque creo que yo te quiero más.

Sonrieron y bailaron el resto de la canción abrazados.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

_Que me da la luz que hace despertar_

_Que me aleja de la oscuridad_

_Que me llena de calor el mundo_

_Para que no pierda el rumbo…_

Después de múltiples abrazos de felicitación, muchos de ellos nada sinceros, entraron por fin los cuatro a la sala, donde había una bebida naranja esperando a cada uno.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la castaña en voz baja a Draco

- Es licor de mandarina – respondió Narcisa – lo mejor para dormir bien después de un día tan intenso como este – luego le pasó una copa a Hermione – toma, bébelo.

La castaña obedeció y sintió una agradable sensación en la garganta, que poco a poco fue dándole calor.

- Nunca te había oído hablar así hijo – dijo Lucius moviendo circularmente su copa – sinceramente me sorprendiste

- No estaba pensando papá – aceptó él con la mano entrelazada a la de Hermione – todo lo que dije me lo inspiró ella

- ¡Pero qué bonito es el amor! – se burló Narcisa sentándose junto a su marido y sin más, arremetió contra la pareja – y ahora díganme¿cuando piensan hacerme abuela?

Draco comenzó a toser un poco y casi escupe el licor. Su madre lo miró divertida.

- ¡Vamos, Draco! – pidió – no me digan que no lo han considerado…

- Mamá, nosotros no…

- No me vengas con cosas hijo – dijo ella subiendo los pies al sillón para sentarse sobre ellos – ¿o es que no te han contado cómo se hacen los bebés?

- ¡Justamente por eso es que es imposible! – dijo provocando una risa en su prometida, que lo escuchó más como una queja que como una defensa.

- Yo te voy a explicar hijo… - se burló su madre – cuando pasas la noche con tu prometida, a la que quieres bastante… pues bueno…

Hermione empezó a sentir un calor sofocante subiendo por las mejillas y sabía que el licor de mandarina no tenía nada que ver en esto. Es verdad que los lazos con sus suegros se habían afianzado, pero su vida sexual no era un tema que quisiera tratar con ellos. Respiró profundamente.

- Narcisa, creo que...– comenzó su esposo intentando frenarla, pero era imposible una vez encarrerada

- ¿Qué, cariño? – dijo fingiendo demencia – Pasan cosas¿sabes, hijo?

- Mamá…

- Señora – dijo Hermione, pero ante el respingo de la mujer, corrigió – quiero decir, Narcisa, te aseguro que no pasó nada entre nosotros ayer…

- Hermione – dijo la mujer intentando parecer seria, pero divertida por la situación – yo también tuve tu edad y sé lo que se hace, lo que no se hace… y lo que se dice que no se hace…

Hermione miró con desesperación al rubio, que sonrió encantado por sus gestos de frustración. Le daba un toque atractivo.

- Mamá – intentó de nuevo el joven – es verdad lo que dice Hermione…

- Ya, suficiente Draco – completó su madre terminándose el licor– no esperaba que me contaran más de su vida privada… lo que quiero decir es que no tienen que esconderse si quieren estar juntos. Además, la cama de huéspedes es muy pequeña¿por qué no van a la tuya?

- Si – afirmó Lucius poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a su esposa – creo que lo mejor es que todos vayamos a la cama… no importa la de quien, pero vamos a dormir

Entre risas y agotados, subieron las escaleras.

* * *

Hola a mis lectoras consentidas!

Me da gusto saber que les ha gustado esta continuación. Espero de verdad no decepcionarlas (aunque no estoy tan segura, van a ver).

Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi, y aunque para mi gusto es demasiada miel, créanme, es necesaria… podrían extrañarla en un futuro.

Ah! Tengo dos comentarios. Uno respecto a mi forma de escribir este fic… a veces puedo meter canciones o frases, solamente si encajan perfectamente con lo que quiero decir. No es que quiera adaptar una canción, porque esto no es un songfic, sino una canción que expresa bien lo que quiero decir… como Draco en este capítulo. Elegí una de mis canciones favoritas, justo cuando estaba escribiendo el diálogo de Draco me vino a la mente esa canción y quedó perfecto!!

El segundo comentario es una nueva advertencia a las anticursis: no lo lean!! Me llegó un review quejándose de lo irreal que era el fic, cuando mi primera advertencia era esa! Qué clase de gente despistada, caray! De verdad, prefiero que no lo lean, ni pierden su tiempo ni me hacen perder el mío. Ni modo, soy cursi y no voy a dejar de serlo así que si no les gusta esto… pues bueno, creo que está claro.

A las seguidoras cursis como yo, mil gracias por leerme, y por los reviews, que espero que se multipliquen porque me encantan.

Respondí a quienes pude y a las que no les respondo aquí:

**mari**: soy especialista en las partes románticas, por eso no te preocupes que todavía hay para mucho. Qué tal el anuncio del compromiso de Draco? No puedes negarme que estuvo mega romántico!

**maJo**: hola! Feliz año a ti también. Qué bueno que te guste la continuación y este también te esté gustando, ojalá lo sigas y me comentes lo que piensas

**tefy:** aquí está la actualización, siento haberme tardado pero ahora me es más difícil porque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza pero aqui está! Espero que te guste y que me digas qué opinas.

**Yare!!**

Amiga, qué gusto!! Ojalá pronto veas mi mail y me respondas. Gracias por todos tus comentarios, de verdad me encanta que te guste tanto. Tienes toda la boca llena de razón, soy especialista en la parte emotiva de los personajes y me encanta! Y por Rose no te preocupes que no nos dará muchos problemas… al menos no por ahora.

Se me hace un factor super llamativo que te encanten tanto los Malfoy, la verdad es que sí, no los concibo como un matrimonio alejado de las expresiones de cariño, tal vez frente al resto pero no entre ellos. Y si, quieren a Hermione, aunque claro que les cuesta hacerse a la idea.

La proposición de Draco fue buenísima no? Pero qué tal el anuncio de este capitulo? Se lo lleva de calle, o no? Me encantó imaginármelo. La verdad es que disfruto escribiendo.

Mis momentos favoritos son todos los de intimidad entre la pareja principal, como el final del primer capítulo… tierno, lleno de cariño… y de deseo. Me encanta esa combinación.

Amiga, te quiero y mil gracias por tus reviews!


	3. Un pacto entre los dos

Niñas!

Perdón, perdon, perdón!!! No saben el tapón mental que tuve para este capítulo! Fue horrible! Todo el tiempo pensaba qué mas poner y entre más me tardaba mas pensaba "tengo que hacerlo mas largo porque es horrible estar esperando la actualización para que te suban 3 hojas" y por eso resulto esto… 16 hojas de word, nada despreciables, y muchos detallitos que no deben perder de vista. No lo leí de nuevo porque sino seguro le cambiaría más cosas…

Espero que les guste, espero sus reviews que me encantan y también espero sus sugerencias...

Besos wapas!

**3.**

**Lo prometo**

- Jaque mate – dijo Ron lentamente, saboreando sus palabras

-… - Harry suspiró y después de eternos segundos en que contempló el tablero, tomó a su rey y lo puso entre el resto de las piezas que Ron, hábilmente, le había "comido" en el juego.

- Has mejorado, Potter – se burló, imitando una voz solemne – podríamos decir que apestas menos que antes…

Harry miró hacia la cocina, viendo que Ginny no lo mirara y le hizo un gesto con el dedo a Ron, quien solo rió.

- Así que hoy van a salir¿eh? – preguntó el pelirrojo con picardía

- ¿Quienes? – Harry fingía demencia

- ¡No finjas conmigo! – bromeó señalándolo – Sé que hoy cumplen dos años de novios y supongo que harán algo… mmm ¿especial? – Ron quería intimidar a su amigo – ¿A dónde la piensas llevar?

- No creo que quieras saberlo – lo retó Harry

- Pruébame…

- Vamos a ir a cenar al "Merlin's Manssion"

Ron hizo un gesto de conformidad, actuando como un padre sobreprotector, aunque sabía perfectamente que el "Merlin's Manssion" era el mejor restaurante mágico de Londres

- Muy bien Potter – dijo con monotonía – es lo mínimo que mi hermanita se merece… ¿qué mas?

- Vamos a ir por una copa al "Knight Kingdom" – continuó Harry con algo de malicia en la voz, mientras bajaba el tono considerablemente…

En ese momento, Ron deseó no haber preguntado nada… no creyó que fuera a sentirse así pero pensar que su hermanita y su amigo iban a ir a uno de los hoteles más lujosos únicamente a beber una copa, le parecía bastante iluso de su parte

- Muy bien Harry – zanjó – que se diviertan

- ¿No quieres saber qué haremos después? – lo molestó Harry.

- Suficientes detalles, gracias – respondió mientras pedía en silencio que no dijera lo que podía decirle…

Una cosa era que saliera con su hermana y una muy diferente que le contara como era su vida intima de pareja. No estaba seguro de poder superar el trauma del asco que le causaría. No se dio cuenta, pero se movía incómodamente en el sillón, como si quisiera sumergirse en él

- ¡Eres una nena! – se burló Harry, riendo

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió el pelirrojo, incorporándose

- ¿No puedes soportar una plática de hombres?

- De hombres si… de hombres que se acuestan con mi hermana, no…

Harry seguía riéndose sin poder controlarse, lo que quería era ponerlo incomodo… y lo logró. Lo conocía demasiado bien, le era bastante predecible

- Ron es una nena… - comenzó el joven Potter con una cantaleta que hasta a él le desesperaba escuchar

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Ron no aguanta nada…

- ¡Cállate ya!

- ¡Me encanta la madurez de los dos! – ironizó Ginny, saliendo de la cocina con dos platones tapados

- ¡Comida! – gritaron los dos, cual presos que no han probado alimento en días. Olvidándose de sus pleitos infantiles se pusieron de pie dispuestos a devorar lo que sea que estuviera dentro de esos platones.

- ¡Ey! Tranquilos – dijo ella evitando que el contenido pudiera ser visto – a cambio de esta comida, deben prometerme que saldremos esta noche

- ¿Saldremos? – preguntó Harry consternado – es decir¿TODOS nosotros?

- Ron lo miró irónico y ahora fue él quien empezó a burlarse de Harry

- Pero, pero Gin… – tartamudeó el pelinegro – ¿no íbamos a salir tú y yo hoy¿Solos?

- Saldremos guapo – dijo ella poniendo los platones en la mesa – solo tú y yo… - Harry sonrió satisfecho hasta que su novia terminó la frase – y Ron…

- ¡¿Ron?! – gritó, pues su voz no se oía ante las carcajadas de su amigo – ¡pero no es el aniversario de Ron, guapa!

Harry, podemos festejar nuestro aniversario mañana… hay que aprovechar que estamos todos juntos para salir¿no crees?

- A mi me parece una idea excelente – dijo Ron, aún burlándose de la situación y haciendo enojar a su amigo

- Ay, cállate… – dijo el joven Potter cruzándose de brazos – lo estás haciendo a propósito

Ron, cuyo ataque de risa había disminuido, volvió a caer en él cuando vio la cara de su amigo

- No fue idea mía, casanova… - se excusó el pelirrojo divertido - no puedo rechazar una invitación de mi hermanita

- Amor – dijo Ginny comprensiva, abrazándolo por el cuello – vamos a cenar hoy con Ron y con su cita a ciegas y mañana podremos pasar todo el día juntos…

- Y la noche – agregó Harry en tono bromista y abrazando a su novia

- ¿Perdón? – de pronto el ataque de risa había desaparecido – ¡¿la cita a ciegas de quien?!

Ginny miró a Harry con cara de complicidad, le guiñó un ojo y se giró para ver a su hermano

- Es mi amiga, Helen – explicó – pobre, está tan sola…

- ¿Y pensaste que tu hermano quería el nuevo oficio de acompañante? – dijo con ironía que a Ginny le divertía mucho – no le veo la gracia…

- Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea – Harry intentó que ese plan, tan diferente al suyo, desapareciera pero sabía que Ginny era una persona muy terca.

Su novia lo miró como diciendo "no me estás ayudando", él levantó los hombros y no volvió a participar.

- Mira Ronald… creo que podría hacerte bien conocer a mi amiga, realmente es una buena persona y creo que se la pasarán bien juntos

Ron suspiró. No tenía nada que hacer, y en realidad la idea de una cita a ciegas le resultaba interesante, misteriosa y tenía que reconocerlo, atractiva.

- Voy por mi chamarra – resolvió después de unos segundos

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo emocionada su hermana – puedes traerme la mía que está sobre la cama de Hermione…

- ¿Y qué pasa con la cena? – preguntó Harry levantando una ceja

- Justamente a eso vamos a ir – respondió Ginny preocupada por el despiste de su novio

- No amor – dijo señalando los platones – ¿por qué hiciste una cena si no nos la vamos a comer?

- ¡No es una cena! – Ginny rió, destapando los platones que contenían una suculenta bolsa de papas y otra de cacahuates

Ron y Harry se miraron, levantando las cejas

- Nos la aplicó esta vez – dijo el pelinegro – y caímos…

- La comida es comida – comentó Ron abriendo una bolsa de papas – y no se le desprecia nunca…

- Que sabiduría tienen tus palabras – dijo Harry imitando a su amigo, pero con la bolsa de cacahuates

Ginny rió y regresó a la cocina para traer cervezas de raíz. Estuvieron unos minutos comiendo y bebiendo, hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta de la hora

- ¡Es tarde! – dijo levantándose – No quiero dejar a Helen esperando… Ron, sube por tu chamarra y por mi suéter rojo… Harry, lleva la basura a su lugar…

De nuevo los amigos se miraron. Ese faceta de mandona era relativamente nueva. Ron suspiró y se puso de pie

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó sarcástico su hermano, subiendo por las escaleras

- Y trae mi bolsa negra – gritó su hermana cuando lo perdió de vista

Luego se acercó a su novio y lo besó.

- Excelente actuación, amor – le dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de él

- Gracias – respondió Harry – tu tampoco te quedas atrás

Ginny sonrió y comentó

- No hay modo de que sepa que planeamos esta salida…

- Y que en realidad nuestro aniversario es mañana…

- Y junto con él, la visita a todos los lugares que prometiste…

Se miraron, sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo

- Creo que organizarle una blind date fue una buena idea – comentó Ginny en voz baja – tal vez sea el amor de su vida…

- La verdad creí que estaría peor de lo que está…– confesó Harry – no esperaba que reaccionara del modo en que lo está haciendo…

- Es Ron, Harry… - dijo preocupada – él nunca ha sido una persona que demuestre sus sentimientos… - suspiró – sé que el compromiso de Malfoy con Hermione lo tiene mal, pero no lo hace evidente

- Claro que lo tiene mal – afirmó – ¡es como si me dijeras que vas a casarte con Zabinni!

La joven hizo una mueca de desagrado

- Acabas de disminuir mi IQ 20 puntos – comentó fingiendo enfado

- Es una comparación – se defendió el joven, divertido – ¿te imaginas lo que sentiría de saber que estás comprometida con una de las personas que más detesto?

- ¿Como si a mi me dijeran lo mismo sobre ti y Cho? – preguntó con acidez

Harry asintió sin asimilar lo que su novia dijo

- Si, como… - de pronto se dio cuenta – ¿¿como quién??

- Cho Chang – repitió la pelirroja levantando una ceja – ¿ya no te acuerdas de ella?

- No… si… digo… - Harry sacudió la cabeza – claro que me acuerdo pero no entiendo por qué hablas de ella

Ginny levantó los hombros e hizo una mueca de desenfado

- Mencionaste alguien que detestara… y ella es una buena candidata

- ¿Te cae mal? – el joven estaba aún sorprendido por el giro que había dado la conversación

- Saliste con ella¿no?

- Si…

- Y la besaste¿no?

- Aja… - por algún motivo Harry se empezaba a acalorar

- Yo te quería mientras todo eso pasaba – confesó – creo que entiendes por qué no es una de mis personas favoritas…

Harry permaneció en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Después le dio un beso en la cabeza y tomándola de la barbilla la hizo mirarlo

- Estoy contigo ahora – dijo sinceramente – y soy muy feliz…

Ginny sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña y lo besó.

- Yo también – dijo abrazándose a él

* * *

Escuchó a su hermana pedirle su chamarra y sonrió. Eso de ser mandona se le daba por naturaleza… tal vez debieron consentirla menos. Sobre todo él…

Tomó la chamarra de cuero que había dejado en la recámara de los gemelos y entró en la habitación de su hermana. Buscó con la mirada el suéter rojo que le encargaron pero lo que encontró sobre la cama no pertenecía a Ginny… lo reconocía perfectamente. La imagen de Hermione usando ese suéter azul cielo estaba grabada en su mente. Eso es lo que usaba cuando la vio por primera vez tras su regreso de Estados Unidos. Recordó ese encuentro, recordó las emociones que vivió cuando la tuvo tan cerca…

_Tan cerca y tan lejos_ – pensó, y sin darse cuenta se acercó para ver mejor la prenda de Hermione. Se sentó en la cama y la contempló. Acercó su mano para tocarlo… y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo patético que se debería ver.

Suspiró sonoramente y se puso de pie

_No es tiempo de añorar _– se dijo – _es tiempo de actuar… Hermione todavía no es la esposa de nadie y hasta que eso pase, tengo una oportunidad…_

Tomó el suéter de su hermana y bajó las escaleras con paso rápido

- Aquí está – dijo, dándole la prenda a su hermana – podemos irnos ya

- Vas a ver que bien te va a caer Helen – comentó emocionada

- La verdad es que es muy guapa – añadió Harry, colocándole el suéter a su novia con sumo cuidado, un ritual que a ambos les encantaba. Ella se sentía protegida y él se sentía… su protector.

- No te prometo nada, Virginia – amenazó su hermano – sabes que no quiero una relación seria en este momento

- Si, si, si – Ginny no hizo caso a su amenaza – Vamonos ya…

* * *

- Gracias por todo, Narcisa – dijo la castaña de corazón – todo este fin de semana fue increíble

- Vengan cuando quieran – ofreció la mujer – sabes que esta es tu casa…

Hermione sonrió y la abrazó

- Te quiero hija – susurró Narcisa con la voz un poco cortada

- Yo también – respondió Hermione conmovida. Jamás hubiera esperado algo así de su suegra… la llamó "hija". Tragó saliva y la abrazó de nuevo

- Vayan con cuidado Draco – ordenó su madre, aún mirando a Hermione – no corras el coche, sabes que no eres exactamente un as al volante

- ¡Mamá! – fingió indignado – no he chocado nunca

- ¡Porque nunca tocas el coche! – arguyó – no corras mucho, que traes contigo a la madre de tus hijos ¿eh?

Al escuchar esas palabras, los novios se miraron de inmediato y sonrieron, recordando la promesa del día anterior.

**Flashback**

Los prometidos siguieron el consejo de Narcisa y se dirigieron a la habitación de Draco. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, el rubio se puso delante de la puerta, evitando el paso de su desconcertada novia.

- ¿Te… sientes bien? – susurró con el ceño fruncido

- Lo siento – dijo levantando los hombros – pero para entrar aquí debes de pagar un precio

- ¿Ah, si? – se burló cruzando los brazos y levantando las cejas – ¿y qué tipo de pago debo hacer?

- ¿Qué te parece si me das un beso?

- Eres un cínico – comentó rodeando su cuello con sus manos – está bien

Si, estaba bien, jugarían un rato pero al modo de ella… Se acercó a sus labios y cuando podía sentir su respiración, movió la cabeza lentamente y besó su mejilla, situación que lo desconcertó. Volvió a acercarse y rozó sus labios con los suyos pero no permitió que él la besara… se le escapó. Finalmente le dio un beso corto y se separó de inmediato, dejando al rubio desconcertado.

- ¿Puedo entrar ya? – preguntó inocentemente

- ¡¿Y exactamente cuál era el beso?! – su voz sonaba irritada, y no era para menos, era un golpe bajo jugar así con él.

- ¡Ya déjame pasar! – dijo ella pasando por debajo de su brazo y entrando a la habitación

Draco suspiró y entró también. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, excepto por el haz de luz que entraba por la ranura de la puerta. En cuanto el joven la cerró, todo quedó oscuro.

- No me gusta que me chantajeen, señor Malfoy – dijo una voz tras él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No esperaba eso.

- No era un chantaje, señorita – dijo retomando la compostura – simplemente me parece un pago justo para entrar a los dominios de Draco Malfoy

Hermione rio y se puso frente a él lentamente… y ahora sí lo besó. Lo besó despacio y con ternura, sintiendo como él se abrazaba a su cintura y se adentraba más en ese beso.

Después de unos segundos en que Draco pensaba que algo más pasaría, Hermione se separó y encendió la luz. El joven la miró sonriéndole y moviendo la cabeza negativamente. No, no iba a pasar.

Hermione puso atención en la habitación. Estaba decorada sobriamente en tonos oscuros, aunque la joven vio algo que no había notado cuando entró en la tarde.

- Tienes muchas serpientes – comentó

- Si – dijo él desabotonándose la camisa – eran de mi época "slytheriana".

La joven sonrió.

- No vengo aquí desde hace años¿sabes? Ni siquiera recordaba como era esta habitación

- Pero tu madre sí que recordaba el tamaño de la cama – bromeó ella

- Está loca ¿no? – dijo Draco sonriendo – pero creo que por algún motivo le agradamos…

Esperaba que su prometida sonriera con el comentario pero Hermione no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba con la vista perdida en la casa de la alberca, que en esos momentos estaba ligeramente iluminada y el agua se reflejaba en su cara. La joven sonreía ligeramente frente al cristal.

- ¿No te parece? – Draco comenzó a asustarse y se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella, intentando fijar su atención en lo que la tenía tan meditabunda

- Te amo más que a nadie ¿lo sabes? – le preguntó ella. De pronto los ojos de su prometido eran mucho más atrayentes que el reflejo del agua.

- Lo sé – le dijo él sintiéndose cohibido ante la mirada de su prometida. Nunca lo había visto así… su mente se nubló – yo también te amo Hermione pero…

- ¿Pero qué, Draco? – susurró ella abrazándolo por el cuello y acercándose a su oído mientras sonreía malévolamente – ¿tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? – le había dado justo en el ego – ¿miedo a qué exactamente?

- No lo sé, tú dime – le dijo dejándole un largo beso en los labios y sentándose con la pierna cruzada sobre la cama.

Draco estaba desconcertado. ¿Era verdad lo que le dijo en la mañana¿Lo de la vampiresa y eso? Tragó saliva… Si, parecía claro lo que ella proponía. Aunque si quedaba alguna duda, Hermione se la despejó. Con un gesto de la mano y sin romper el contacto visual lo invito a acercarse, cosa que él hizo obedientemente. Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. Estaba nervioso, aunque estaba seguro de que él tenía más experiencia que ella en este aspecto. Pero no cabía la menor duda de que él también la deseaba… mucho. Tal vez, a fin de cuentas, si pasaría hoy…

Se acercó a su prometida y la besó con ternura que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en pasión. Hermione respondió de la misma manera, entrelazó sus manos en su cuello para después acariciar su espalda. Lentamente, el rubio fue recostando a Hermione sobre el mullido edredón verde, sin dejar de besarla... cuando estaba bajando por su cuello, un susurro de la castaña lo desconcertó:

- ¿No te encantaría tener un bebé? – murmuró con los ojos cerrados

Al sentir que Draco paraba de besarla de esa forma tan fascinante, abrió los ojos y encontró a su prometido mirándola sorprendido. Ella lo miró fijamente, sonriendo como una niña.

- Hermione… - dijo él, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. No pudo decir más... ni tampoco hacer. Simplemente permaneció estático, sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Había pensado en su primera vez juntos, de verdad la ansiaba… pero había un tramo muy largo entre hacer el amor con ella y convertirse en padre... un tramo que no se creía capaz de cruzar en este momento.

- Nos lo dijeron dos veces en menos de dos horas, Draco… - dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón, detrás del rubio – Helen y tu madre me hicieron pensar en lo bonito que sería tener un hijo… - su mirada era como la de una niña pequeña que contaba un sueño con príncipes y castillos. Su voz también sonaba emocionada – un hijo nuestro…

Draco permanecía en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar… era impactante que una sola frase, es más, una sola palabra lo pusiera así… ¿estaba nervioso¿Descontrolado¿Tenía miedo?

- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó ella después de unos segundos. Lo buscó con la mirada llena de deseo y de ternura a la vez – ¿Quieres?

Para Hermione también hacía falta una palabra… una sola que podría cambiar su vida y la de su prometido… para siempre

- Claro que quiero – respondió él sin apartar su mirada de ella.

La castaña sonrió y cuando iba a besarlo de nuevo, él siguió

- Solo creo que debemos esperar un poco más… - dijo sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de su novia – cuando la boda esté más cerca¿no crees?

La verdad es que no sonaba tan descabellado lo que proponía Draco, tal vez debían esperar un poco, tal vez no era ella quien hablaba sino la emoción que sentía al imaginarse con un bebé…

- Un hijo nuestro, Draco… - dijo con ensoñación la joven tocándose el vientre con ternura y emocionada agregó abrazándolo – una pequeña parte de ti y de mí… ¿no sería increíble?

La joven sonreía emocionada y comenzó a sentir cosas dentro de ella que nunca había sentido. Tal vez era lo que llamaban "instinto materno" pues de pronto le dieron ganas de tener una criatura pequeñita e indefensa para cuidarla, protegerla, quererla… suspiró. Sonreía como una tonta y Draco se dio cuenta de ello.

- No – respondió él sinceramente – no sería increíble

Ante este comentario, su novia se sentó, se acomodó la blusa y lo miró con reproche

- Pues muchas gracias por lo que a mi concierne... – dijo enojada

- Eres tan predecible, princesa... – se burló él cariñosamente

- No me llames así – exigió ella desconcertada – ¿cómo puedes...?

- Hermione – la interrumpió apresándola con sus brazos – no creo que tener un hijo contigo "sería" increíble – enfatizó mucho el "sería" – estoy seguro de que lo será…

La sonrisa tonta volvió a los labios de Hermione

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó abrazándolo por la cintura

- ¡De verdad! – afirmó él

- ¡Casi te aviento al mar por idiota! – le reprochó empujando su hombro – ¡Eres la persona más cruel que conozco!

Draco rió con ganas y se acercó a ella

- Intenté dejar de serlo pero... sigo siendo un Malfoy – bromeó abrazándola por detrás – Hermione… - dijo oliendo su cabello. Desprendía un delicioso olor floral – sólo te pido que esperemos un poco para que tenga algo sólido que ofrecerte, que ofrecerle… déjame terminar de acoplarme a mi trabajo en el ministerio y cuando estemos más estables, podré mantener perfectamente a nuestra familia.

El joven no lo percibió pero Hermione tembló ligeramente por la emoción que le causaba escuchar esas palabras: "NUESTRA familia"... estaba a punto de formar su propia familia, una familia donde ella sería la cabeza y... ¡Dios! La simple idea era demasiado fuerte para poder asimilarla, aunque fue ella misma quien lo propuso, no se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba su comentario.

Giró para quedar de nuevo frente a frente con su prometido. Lo miró y analizó cada rasgo de su cara… con el tiempo había aprendido a descifrar los sentimientos de aquél rubio que aparentaba frialdad. Justo en ese momento sonreía en señal de asentimiento y de emoción por el plan que acababan de hacer… ella sonrió de la misma manera y así, sin una sola palabra, dieron por concluida esa promesa.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan previsor? – preguntó entre irónica y divertida

- Cuando conocí a una castaña escrupulosa… - Hermione lo miró levantando la ceja – y muy hermosa – terminó Draco.

Hermione lo besó con ternura y sonrió.

- Nunca voy a entender la psicología masculina – se quejó bromeando – te acabas de quejar con mami de que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros y ahora que tienes la oportunidad… – al decir esto se marcó ella misma la figura de su cuerpo – ¡la desaprovechas!

Draco rió y la jaló hacia la cama. Se acostaron uno frente al otro y… se miraron. El rubio la miró embelesado… podían decirse tanto sólo con mirarse, que dudaba que existiera una conexión tan especial en todas las parejas. Sentía que ese "algo" era único, exclusivo de ellos dos. Así permanecieron por mucho tiempo, entre miradas y sonrisas. Finalmente, Hermione bostezó y decidió cobijarse, después hizo lo mismo con Draco hasta que finalmente el sueño los venció.

**Fin flashback**

- Lo sé, madre – dijo el joven, acercándose para despedirse

Ella lo abrazó y empezó a llorar

- Ma… - dijo desconcertado – ¿qué pasa? No te pongas triste…

- Si no es tristeza lo que tengo – pudo decir entre sollozos – es que estoy muy emocionada…

- Ay, mamá – exclamó Draco con ternura, acariciándole la espalda

- Se merecen ser muy felices – dijo, como si por fin sacara aquello que no pudo decir en todo el fin de semana – han pasado por tanto… que se lo merecen… ambos

Hermione no podía soportar ver a alguien llorar sin contagiarse un poco, pero el hecho de que ese"alguien" fuera una ex mortifaga, que además era su suegra, le caló profundamente; no pudo contenerse más y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Estaba realmente enternecida.

- ¡Listo! – dijo Lucius saliendo de la casa – aquí están las provisiones para el camino… ¿¿qué pasa?? – preguntó de pronto contemplando la escena

Nadie respondió nada hasta que Hermione y Narcisa, al mirarse en la misma situación de magdalenas, se burlaron de ellas mismas.

- ¿Está todo bien? – insistió el hombre

- Todo está perfectamente – bromeó Narcisa limpiándose los ojos – bueno, todo excepto mi maquillaje…

- Y el mío – completó Hermione

Lucius miró a su hijo esperando una respuesta sobre lo que pasaba, pero él solo pudo levantar los hombros y decir

- Mujeres…

* * *

Llegaron a un bar-antro de moda, y se sentaron.

Enseguida se acercó un mesero que les ofreció algo de beber. Ron pidió una cerveza de rábano, Harry pidió un vodka con jugo de arándano y Ginny tenía mucho antojo de una piña colada.

- Qué raro que no haya llegado – dijo la joven Weasley, mientras la buscaba con la mirada por todo el lugar

- Si – exclamó Ron, irónico – me muero por conocer a Helen…

- No te mueras – terció una voz femenina q hizo al pelirrojo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente – ya estoy aquí…

- ¡Helen! – saludó Ginny, se puso de pie y la abrazó – ¡que bueno que llegaste!

Ron y Harry se miraron con complicidad. Ron apenado, Harry burlón.

- Hola Gin, Hola Harry – dijo a la vez que abrazaba a la pareja

- Hola Helen – saludó el aludido – qué gusto que hayas aceptado venir

La joven hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia

- Gracias por invitarme

- Este es mi hermano Ronald – presentó Ginny – y esta es Helen, mi amiga

- Mucho gusto, Ronald – saludó la joven

Era una chica delgada, alta, de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos verdes oscuro; se veía realmente bien con el sencillo atuendo que traía: unos jeans claros y una blusa verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Ron la miró de perfil y no pudo negarlo… era una joven muy bonita. Estiró la mano para saludarla

- Ron – corrigió – a mi hermana le gusta fastidiarme diciendo mi nombre completo pero por favor llámame Ron…

Helen sonrió y asintió

- Está bien… Ron

La recién llegada se sentó junto a Ron, quedando ellos como pareja y de frente Harry y Ginny. El pelirrojo la miró admirado. Si se veía guapa de perfil, al contemplar toda su cara se dio cuenta de que era preciosa. Quedó absorto en su sonrisa, en su voz, en sus modos…

- ¿Ron? – preguntó la joven

-Si, dime… - reaccionó el pelirrojo

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Eh… si – dudó

- No te ves bien – terció su hermana

- Creo que es gastritis – recordó - tenía mucho que no la sentía, creo que es eso… pero no importa – luego se dirigió a su acompañante – ¿qué me decías?

- ¿Dónde trabajas tú? – sonrió mientras esperaba la respuesta

- Em… Harry y yo somos miembros de la delegación de la Órden del Fénix en Londres y los alrededores

- ¡Qué increíble! – dijo con sinceridad – y ¿tienen muchos casos graves?

- Realmente no estamos persiguiendo a nadie – contó el joven Potter –estamos vigilando a un ex-mortifago… - miró a su novia – de quien yo sinceramente no sé que pensar…

- Yo si – afirmó Ron tajante – no deberíamos estarlo protegiendo de nada

- Ron… - pidió Harry con firmeza – no es el momento

El pelirrojo levantó los hombros y dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Helen percibió la tensión entre los amigos y sonriendo se dirigió al pelirrojo

- Ser aurora era mi sueño de pequeña¿sabes?

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con un interés un poco falso

- Si… quería perseguir a los malos y salvar al mundo – rió mientras bebía con delicadeza una bebida rosa – qué bueno que tú pudiste hacerlo¿también era tu sueño?

Al formular la pregunta tocó la mano de su interlocutor

- La verdad no me lo planteé nunca – respondió. La miraba con insistencia, como intentando encontrar ese "algo" que la hacía tan agradable – fue hasta quinto, cuando me di cuenta que podía perfectamente ser un auror.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – siguió, interesada. Ahora se arregló el pelo alaciado y lo movió hacia un lado y hacia el frente

Ron la vio tocarse el pelo y de nuevo lo cautivo, a tal punto que se desconcentró

- ¿Cuenta? – preguntó algo avergonzado - ¿De qué?

A Ginny le hizo gracia ver el cinismo con el que su amiga le coqueteaba a su hermano y cómo él estaba cayendo… para evitar que la vieran reír, se perdió en la mirada de su novio y trató de calmarse.

- ¡De que querías ser auror, Ronald! – lo molestó la joven

El aludido dio un respingo al oírla hablar así ¡Eso era! El tono en que habló y lo que le dijo lo hizo darse cuenta… Sonrió ampliamente sin darse cuenta y la tomó de la mano

- Eres preciosa – dijo como si nada

La joven se sonrojó a niveles insospechados tras decir un débil "gracias, Ron"

Su hermana y su amigo quedaron sorprendidos con la actitud del pelirrojo. Aunque un poco suspicaz, Ginny devolvió la sonrisa cómplice de su sorprendida amiga.

- Me dijeron que te fuiste a Estados Unidos – siguió la joven sin soltar la mano de su reciente conquista

- Si – afirmó intentando encontrar algo en su mirada – estuvimos un semestre en el colegió mágico de Norteamérica.

- Debió ser increíble – comentó con añoranza – ¿aprendiste mucho?

- Al menos aprendió a poner polvo pica pica en la cama del prefecto de disciplina – terció Harry, que se aburría sin hablar.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos jóvenes sorprendidas

- Asi como lo ven, con su cara de mustio que no rompe un plato… - siguió Harry, burlándose de su amigo

- No fue para tanto – comentó Ron sonriendo de medio lado – acababa de insultarnos y decirnos que no era posible que contamináramos el ambiente de su colegio, que para eso no se iba de intercambio

- Qué hombre tan divertido y propositivo – dijo sarcástica Helen

Las chicas rieron y los animaron a seguir contando

- Harry ayudó – lo acusó el pelirrojo y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona – ¿así que a quién le dices mustio?

Harry levantó los hombros y rió, recordando

- Salió gritando que ese sitio estaba maldito… - dijo mientras tomaba un puño de cacahuates – pero lo mejor fue la pinta que tenía…

Los dos amigos estallaron en una carcajada

- ¿Qué pinta tenía? – preguntó Ginny, que se encontraba sujeta de la cintura por el brazo de su novio

- ¡Traía un camisón de cuadros y un gorro de dormir! – comentó Ron burlándose a más no poder del prefecto

- ¿Tu profesor de pociones avanzadas usaba un gorro de dormir? – rió Helen, mientas hacía una imagen mental – ¿De esos que sólo se usan en los cuentos?

- ¡Si! – dijo Ron sonriendo – debiste ver esa imagen, Hermione…

Por unos segundos se hizo un silencio desagradable entre los cuatro. Ron se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, Ginny bebió un sorbo de su casi vacía piña colada y desvió la mirada. Debió saberlo… Helen era muy parecida a Hermione, eso era lo que tenía cautivado a su hermano desde que la vio. Harry solo pudo mirar la expresión de Helen, que se había quedado con el ceño fruncido, desconocedora del proceso que Ron estaba sufriendo al perder al amor de su vida, y desconocedora también de que había intentado verla en ella.

- Soy Helen – comentó sin mayor problema – y claro que me hubiera gustado ver esa imagen…

Ron respiró aliviado, al darse cuenta que al menos en Helen no había hecho estragos su estúpido comentario. No había sido una buena idea salir así pero debía terminar bien la noche, ella era demasiado agradable como para hacerla sentir mal.

- De hecho hay una foto mágica¿no? – preguntó Ron retomando el hilo de la conversación – la que tomó tu _amiga_ Karen

Si el gesto de Harry ya estaba serio, ahora miraba a su amigo con reproche. Ginny, perceptiva como siempre, notó enseguida el gesto de su novio y el énfasis de su hermano al decir la palabra "amiga"

- ¿Karen? – preguntó girándose para mirarlo mejor – ¿quién es ella, amor?

- …

- ¿Harry? – preguntó algo nerviosa al recibir una respuesta desagradable ¿Tu y ella…?

Ron cerró los ojos, esperando que al hacerlo, todas sus metidas de pata desaparecieran pero… seguía allí, sentado frente a una mujer que había confundido y ante su amigo que acababa de poner en un dilema

- Solo es una amiga del colegio – dijo su novio de inmediato

- Ah… – dijo ella sin creerle ni una palabra – ¿tu novia?

- No, Gin – confesó el pelinegro – mi novia eres tú

- ¿Pero no salieron¿Ni siquiera una vez¿Ni un beso¿Nada?

- No – respondió tajante el joven – ¿no me crees?

Ginny asintió levemente y bebió de un trago el resto de su bebida

- Pero lo importante es la imagen del viejo – dijo Ron intentando aliviar un poco la tensión – no te imaginas a Snape con un gorro de dormir y un camisón¿o si? – preguntó a su hermana

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, pero enseguida se dirigió a su novio

- No tienes por qué enojarte si no es verdad¿sabes? – dijo ignorando a su hermano, quien desistió en su intento por cambiar el tema

- No estoy enojado, amor – dijo cogiéndola de la cara – solo no me gusta que me cuestiones… que no confíes en mi

- Yo confío en tí, Harry – afirmó la pelirroja – porque sé que nunca me has mentido… perdóname

Y tras decir esto, lo besó.

- ¿Y qué hay sobre ti, Ron? – preguntó interesada Helen – ¿tienes novia?

- No todavía – respondió pensando en la castaña

- Es una pena que alguien como tú esté solo – dijo intentando coquetearle, pero no se dio cuenta de que el comentario lo hirió en el ego.

- No va a ser por mucho tiempo – dijo con convencimiento – muy pronto voy a estar con quien debo estar… lo prometo

- ¿Así que ya tienes una prospecta? – preguntó ella sorprendida y un poco avergonzada

- No es una prospecta – dijo – es alguien que debe estar conmigo… siempre lo he sabido pero no había hecho nada para tenerla…

Helen miró a Ginny como cuestionándole de qué hablaba su hermano. La verdad es que la daba un poco de miedo el modo en que se refería a esa "prospecta". Ginny miró a su amiga y le pidió perdón con la mirada.

- Creo que la blind date no fue una buena idea al final – susurró Harry

- Si – suspiró ella – yo tampoco lo creo

Tras despedirse de los Malfoy, la pareja subió al auto.

* * *

- Adiós, Longbeach – dijo el rubio encendiendo el motor

- Tus papás son increíbles – comentó la castaña agitando la mano para despedirse de ellos – me da mucho gusto haber venido… tu mamá me rompió el esquema

- La verdad es que a mi también… pero ¿no notaste algo raro?

- ¿Raro además de que llorara como una niña? – comentó irónica

- Si – continuó el joven – no era solo alegría, era algo más…

- No lo creo, Draco… - respondió pensativa. Tal vez era verdad, pero no quería preocuparlo – es normal que esté nerviosa y feliz por nuestra boda

El rubio se quedó pensativo unos segundos, tras los que sonrió

- Tienes razón…

- Siempre la tengo – dijo quitándose los calcetines, y ante la mirada de sorpresa de su novio, comentó – lo siento, tengo mucho calor

- Siempre está la opción de abrir las ventanas – dijo con sarcasmo su novio

Hicieron un par de horas en llegar a la madriguera. Bajaron del coche y Draco bajó las maletas de su novia.

- Parece que no hay nadie – comentó Hermione al no ver movimiento ni escuchar ruidos dentro de la casa

- ¿Qué traes aquí? – se quejó su novio – ¿botes de arena de recuerdo?

- No podría vivir sin ella… - bromeó Hermione – aunque también traigo muchos catálogos que tu madre me dio para elegir flores, diseñadores, banquetes…

Hermione enlistó los catálogos que contenían todo lo necesario para una boda, haciendo los comentarios pertinentes al respecto y la lista fue tan larga que llegaron a la habitación de la joven que seguía hablando

- … también copas, cristalería, mantelería…

- ¿Tanto se necesita para una boda? – preguntó asustado el joven mientras colocaba las maletas sobre la alfombra

- ¡Tanto y más! – dijo emocionada y con una pizca de indignación – una boda no es cualquier cosa¿sabes?

- Lo sé, claro que lo sé – se disculpó – solo que la lista parece interminable

- ¡Y el tiempo es muy poco! – era su primer ataque de "pánico matrimonial" – tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados, mandar las invitaciones, hacer una mesa de regalos…

- Hermione – dijo él poniéndole el dedo sobre la boca – cállate¿si?

La aludida abrió la boca sintiéndose ofendida, pero él la besó para evitar que hablara. Ya lo había hecho bastante.

Después de unos minutos de estar en la habitación de la joven, planeando la lista de invitados (pues Hermione no decidía si era más práctico hacerla por orden alfabético o por invitados de la novia e invitados del novio; situación que a Draco le tenía absolutamente sin cuidado), ella lo acompañó al marco de la puerta, donde se despidieron de nuevo con un beso

- Gracias por todo – dijo ella poniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello

- Te amo – respondió él alejándose hacia el auto

Hermione lo vio alejarse y lo despidió desde la puerta. Subió de nuevo para cambiarse y ponerse la pijama y las pantuflas, y se acostó un rato a estudiar algunos de los múltiples catálogos hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente de su estómago

- Creo que es hora de comer algo – se dijo

Pasando por entre los panfletos, catálogos y tarjetas de presentación extendidas sobre la cama y algunas sobre el piso, se dirigió a la planta baja, y pasó por la sala, mientras se ataba el pelo en una cola de caballo

- Buenas noches Her… - la saludó una voz masculina y grave

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó, mientras saltaba del susto.

Tenía una taquicardia impresionante y fue hasta segundos después, cuando su interlocutor se puso de pie, que reaccionó

- ¡Ron! – gritó golpeándolo en el estómago – ¡Me asustaste!

- ¿Tan feo estoy? – bromeó sobándose el golpe

- No, la verdad estás bastante bien – continuó la broma – pero no esperaba verte aquí…

El pelirrojo no respondió. Se puso en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y le indicó a Hermione con un gesto de mano que entrara. Así lo hizo

- ¿Y… qué haces aquí? – insistió la castaña

- Ibamos a ir al cine – dijo levantando los hombros – pero no me siento bien

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupada

- Nada grave – dijo – creo que es gastritis

- Ay Ron… - exclamó poniendo la mano sobre su estómago - ¿te duele mucho?

Su amigo no pudo responder, solo movió la cabeza negativamente. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Ron desvió la mirada, pues de un tiempo a acá no podía permanecer mucho tiempo viéndola sin que unas ganas anormales de besarla se apoderaran de él… y lo hubiera hecho, si el momento se hubiera dado

- ¿Como te fue? – preguntó finalmente – me dijo Ginny que fuiste a la casa de verano de los Malfoy…

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa – estuvo increíble… los papás de Draco son lo mejor que hay

Ron sonrió, incrédulo. No dijo nada, a pesar de que se moría de ganas.

- ¡De verdad, Ron! – animó su amiga fijándose en su expresión

- Perdóname Her… - dijo con sinceridad, mirando la mesa – te creo, solo que yo tengo otro concepto de ellos

- Eso es verdad… pero deberías de conocerlos mejor… son muy buenas personas…

- Mmm… si – dijo dubitativo – tal vez en el fondo… muy en el fondo

Hermione rió ante el tono de Ron en el "muy en el fondo" y Ron rió también. No podía disimular frente a ella, era como si un hechizo de la verdad estuviera presente en él cuando ella lo miraba. Le gustaba verla reír, había algo en ella cuando sonreía que lo llenaba de energía.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo? – propuso él

- Me encantaría… - dijo sobándose el estómago – muero de hambre

- ¿Qué se te antoja? – preguntó el cheff

- ¿Qué te parece un sándwich de pavo con queso?

Ron hizo una mueca mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Lo siento milady – dijo él mientras sacaba dos platos y cucharas – mis conocimientos culinarios se resumen en… - finalmente sacó una caja con una foto de una niña que comía alegremente – …cereal

- ¿Cereal? – exclamó con una mueca divertida – me engañaste cuando me ofreciste una cena…

- ¡El cereal es una cena! – dijo indignado el pelirrojo, colocando los platos sobre la mesa

- No después de imaginarte un sándwich de pavo – terminó ella abriendo un bote de leche

- Pero no me hagas menos – continuó el pelirrojo – puedo servir una infinita variedad de cereales

Hermione rió divertida. Tenía mucho que no convivía a solas con Ron y la verdad es que era muy agradable estar con él, se había vuelto muy bromista. Él por su parte, la miró hipnotizado. Era hermosa… y más cuando sonreía.

- Muy bien – lo retó – ¿serías capaz de prepararme avena?

- Al instante – dijo mientras le servía – mientras no tenga que comerlo, puedo servirlo…

- ¿No me vas a acompañar?

- Claro… pero para mi no hay nada mejor que…

- Chocolate – terminó Hermione – siempre te ha gustado comer lo que sea mientras tenga chocolate

- Efectivamente – dijo sirviéndose una generosa ración – buen provecho…

Hermione levantó la cuchara a modo de agradecimiento y luego empezaron a comer. Casi de inmediato, Ron retomó la conversación. No quería pasar ni un minuto desperdiciado en silencio.

- ¿Así que te divertiste?

- Mucho – respondió ella

- ¿Y… qué hiciste allá?

- Comimos con sus papás, conocí a su desagradable madrina, íbamos a nadar pero nos despertamos muy tarde y ya no hubo tiempo…

- ¡Que pena! – comentó, aunque Hermione no pudo percibir el sabor sarcástico de su comentario

- Hubo una cena¿sabes? – continuó la castaña y señalando su plato agregó – una cena de verdad…

- ¿Insinúas que mi cena no es de verdad? – bromeó indignado

- Bueno… - dudó mientras reía – digamos que en esta cena no había cereal

Ron sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Hermione no se movió y lo dejó colocarle el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Estoy un poco despeinada¿verdad? – dijo rehaciéndose la coleta – Es culpa de Draco… decidió hacer el viaje de regreso en coche¿sabes? Con las ventanas y el quemacocos abiertos… el aire puro es bueno para los pulmones pero no para el pelo…

- Hermione – comentó Ron cuando por fin terminó de tragar – perdón por interrumpir tu monólogo… no tienes nada de que preocuparte… te ves tan guapa como siempre…

- Gracias, Ron – dijo ella, sonriente

El aludido se sirvió una nueva ración de cereal

- Me decías que hubo una cena – la animó a seguir, cosa que hizo sin más

- Si – dijo ella terminándose la leche a cucharadas – una cena donde Narcisa, mi suegra – Ron tragó con dificultad ante estas últimas palabras pero no dejó de sonreír – anunció nuestro compromiso…

Ron sonrió de la manera más natural que pudo, pero su mueca que duró varios segundos, más bien daba miedo.

- ¿Y te la pasaste bien? – preguntó finalmente llevando su plato medio lleno hacia el lavaplatos. De pronto el hambre se le había ido y la gastritis había vuelto

- ¡Si! – dijo ella casi gritando de la emoción – Draco brindó por mi, por nosotros, por nuestra vida juntos… Ron – dijo caminando hacia donde él estaba – ¡lo quiero tanto!

Y sin darse cuenta, lo abrazó. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo más que contagiarle esa alegría… ¡Ron odiaba ese sentimiento! Quería gritarle que la quería, pero cuando la oía decir que adoraba a otro que no era él, las ganas de hacerlo desaparecían.

- Me da gusto verte tan contenta – dijo sinceramente, regresándole el abrazo mientras aspiraba su aroma. Permanecieron así por varios segundos

- Her... – interrumpió una voz femenina – mira a quién me encontré en la puerta…

- Tus calcetas… – se escuchó la voz seria de Draco

- ¡Amor! – gritó ella emocionada, y pensando como hacer que las cosas no pasaran a más – qué bueno que vienes, ya te extrañaba…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó irónico – me parece que estás muy bien acompañada

Hermione respondió con un beso lleno de emoción. Draco se tranquilizó un poco pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para mirar de reojo a Ron, que permanecía inmóvil frente al lavaplatos, justo donde Hermione lo había dejado. Inmóvil, pero mirando a Draco con la misma desconfianza con que él lo miraba.

- Estaba cenando con Ron – se excusó, al darse cuenta del enojo de su novio – le contaba sobre la cena de compromiso…

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – propuso Ginny, dándose cuenta de las miradas entre su hermano y Draco

- Gracias – respondió apretando a su novia en un abrazo – pero debo preparar mi presentación de mañana – y mirando al pelirrojo agregó – es mi primer proyecto como parte del ministerio¿sabes?

- Que bien – dijo Ron, inexpresivo

El joven Malfoy asintió con la cabeza haciendo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

- Sería buena idea que comieras algo, guapo – propuso Hermione, viendo las miradas asesinas entre ellos – ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

Ron estaba atento a la respuesta del rubio. Y éste se dio cuenta

- Si – dijo mirando con satisfacción la expresión enfadada del pelirrojo – cenaré lo que tú quieras darme…

- ¿Qué te parece un sándwich de pavo con queso? – dijo emocionada

- Me parece una excelente idea – dijo abrazándola por la cintura mientras le daba un beso profundo, al que ella respondió, sorprendida. No solían besarse así frente a nadie… y en ese momento estaban Ginny y Ron como testigos.

- Ron… – lo llamó su hermana – ¿me haces un favor?

El pelirrojo agradeció con la mirada que su hermana lo sacara de allí porque por un lado se moría de ganas de salir corriendo pues la imagen de ella besando a un mortifago le daba asco y mucho coraje; pero por otro lado, no quería irse y parecer un cobarde, no quería que la guerra la ganara Malfoy, quien sabía que el estómago y el corazón se le revolvían cuando los veía así.

- Claro – dijo pasando tras Malfoy y golpeándolo "sin querer"

Cuando por fin salió de la cocina, se dirigió con paso rápido a la habitación de su hermana y se tumbó en la cama

- No puedo, Ginny – confesó aventando los cojines fuera de la cama y apretandose las mejillas y los ojos con las palmas - lo intento pero no puedo...

- Ron – respondió su hermana mirándolo con un poco de pena – porque él tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que está haciendo… se va a casar con ella¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y cómo crees que podría olvidarlo? – dijo desesperado con voz fuerte, intentando que Malfoy no lo escuchara – aunque lo intente, no puedo…

Ginny se acercó para acariciarle el pelo, cosa que empezó a hacer; pero él, sin poder permanecer más tiempo acostado, se puso de pie y le dijo

- No voy a dejar ir a Hermione tan fácilmente… te lo juro, Gin…

Y sin despedirse, desapareció de la madriguera

- Ay Ron – suspiró su hermana angustiada – solo espero que no hagas ninguna locura…

* * *

Que tal niñas? Apoco no los aman? Yo la verdad que me estoy inventando al hombre perfecto en Draco (aunque eso si, cuando ve amenazado su territorio, le vuelve lo slytherin pero a quien no?), ustedes qué opinan? Que creen que pase con Ron? Y con Harry y Ginny? Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden muchos reviews! Una vez más, sorry por tardarme tanto, espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

Ahora **respondo los reviews** anónimos:

meryshan: como estás? Si, la verdad es que Draco es un bombón, tan tierno y tan romántico que te lo comes! Y aquí está la actualización para que no te quedes con las ganas de seguir leyendo… sobre Rose no creo que debamos preocuparnos, al menos no por ahora. Y q tal con el plan del bebé? Q te pareció? Espero tu review ok? Un beso

Tefy: que gusto que consideres que valió la pena la espera, espero que para este capítulo también! Que risa con tu missy rambo! Jajaja… q imaginación! Q opinas de este nuevo capitulo? Del bebé, de Harry, Ginny, de Ron, de los Malfoy… de tantas cosas! Ojalá q me cuentes! Besos

Yare: Amigaaaaa! Tu y yo parece que hacemos competencias haber quien hace llorar a quien con sus historias eh? Jajaja. Pues amiga, como ves, esta vez no tuve taanta inspiración pero creo que no salió tan mal, q opinas?

Q tal tus vacaciones? Espero que ya hayas vuelto y que pronto tenga una nueva actualización de tu fic que me tiene muerta de ansiedad.

Sobre mi fic, si… le quite un poco de miel, pero aún así me parece empalagosón… luego vas a extrañar este aspecto, yo sé lo q te digo… la verdad tengo un poco de miedo sobre como van a reaccionar con los próximos capítulos!! Me muerdo las uñas!!

Amiga, no traiciones a Ron! Como que te gusta la pareja de Draco y Hermione? Tienes que apoyarlo, no ves que adora a Hermione? Debes darle ánimos, al pobre… aaaay! Siempre estoy a punto de meter la pata pero lo bueno es que esto es escrito y cuando se me va la mano, simplemente borro, así no te arruino la historia.

También pobre Hermione, si se entiende que se sienta un poco desubicada, entre tanta gente pudiente, pero finalmente se arregló ese aspecto.

Mmm, mi amiga observadora habla de la asfixia de Hermione… pero esta vez no es nada importante, simplemente tenía calor… y un poco los nervios de la fiesta. Jajaja, no, no ha pasado nada entre ellos… en este capítulo te lo recuerdo.

Respecto a la comparación de Narcisa con Alan, pues si, no estás tan lejana ahora que lo mencionas… solo que Alan intenta ser un poco más discreto mientras que a Narcisa no le importa ser cínica y metiche… que risa me da.

Amiga, te quiero y espero que estés muy bien!! Ya quiero verte!!

Un beso wapisima!!

Lore

Nadsha: me da mucho gusto que te hayas decidido a mandarme un review, no sabes el gusto que me da recibirlos! Espero que sigas haciéndolo… me da más gusto que la historia te esté gustando… te gusta la pareja principal? Q opinas de este capitulo? De Ron? De Harry-Ginny? Ojalá te esté gustando, espero q me cuentes. Un beso!

kikimalfoy09: bienvenida!! Que gusto tener nuevas lectoras y que gusten de mi afición por escribir… perdón por tardarme tanto, pero de verdad no sabes el atorón mental que tuve, fue horrible… horas frente a la compu sin que nada saliera de mi mente… espero que el resultado haya sido bueno… q opinas? Espero tu review! Un beso!

merle magu, alias chayito!!

Estás loca wey!! No me fumé nada… tu y tus reviews miserables! Ni me pelas ni cuando te hablo mientras lees, ni cuando no te hablo! O sea como?

Jajaja, no dormiste por leer mi fic? Pero ya lo habías leído chayoooo!! Aunque la verdad lo sospeché desde q me dijiste "estoy leyendo, no me molestes"… Q te pareció?? Y este capítulo? No sabes el ataque de risa q me dio cuanto pusiste en el otro fic "hot" o como? Pero bueno, era la idea…

Y Ron no es alcohólico niña! Le dio un bajón depresivo, pobre! Se acababa de enterar q su amor se casaba!

Apoco no mis flashbacks son buenérrimos? Pero nada como el de este capítulo no? Q opinas chayi??

Gracias por seguirme en este hobbie!!

TQM

Lorein


	4. Tu recuerdo

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! De verdad no saben el pesar que me dio no actualizar en… que fue? Dos meses? Pero entre la escuela y mi casa, la verdad es que de lo que menos tenía tiempo era de escribir. Súper triste pero real! Pero bueno, basta de quejas…

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, que intenté hacer lo mejor posible, aunque no sé si tenga algunos errores porque decidí no releerlo. Ya ustedes me dirán qué opinan. Espero no haberme quedado corta con sus expectativas pero es que me está entrando un problema muy grande para articular todas las mini tramas que tengo pensadas para esta historia. Ustedes juzguen…

* * *

**4.**

**Recordando**

Ron llegó a su departamento, aventó las llaves sobre la mesita y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir para que todo lo que acababa de sentir se le olvidara… sintió de nuevo la misma sensación que ya le resultaba familiar, la misma que había sentido aquél día en que creyó que recuperaría lo que había abandonado sin saber que en realidad lo había perdido hacía mucho tiempo…

_**Flashback**_

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y el cielo se había pintado de un color azul tan profundo que podría decirse que era negro. Aún así, la visibilidad era tan buena como puede serlo en una despejada noche de Septiembre.

Los invitados a la fiesta sorpresa de Hermione seguían bailando, comiendo y bebiendo… en fin, pasándosela en grande. Ni siquiera habían notado la ausencia de la festejada y su novio en casi tres horas.

En realidad no eran los únicos ausentes, Ron, Ginny y Harry tampoco se veían cerca…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente y no tardó mucho en recordar por qué se sentía tan mal. Era ella. Hermione ocupaba sus pensamientos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Incluso había soñado con ella. Volvió a cerrarlos al recordar la imagen de ella besando al imbécil de Malfoy... ¿En qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto¿Por qué ella estaba con ese tipo si era él quien la quería más que nadie?

Después de lo que le parecieron años, se sentó en su cama y divisó a lo lejos la fiesta que hacía mucho había abandonado. Sería mejor bajar e intentar olvidar de una manera distinta. El alcohol solo lo había hecho dormir y aún sus sueños lo hacían recordarla. Tomó aire, se acomodó el cabello y salió rápidamente.

El frío de la noche comenzó a sentirse pero a él le importó poco. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que una joven morena lo perseguía, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo…

¿Dónde te metiste? – preguntó la joven poniéndose de pie – Te he estado buscando…

¿Ah… si? – preguntó él sin interés y alargando la mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos y sus amigos – ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti… Lavender?

Quería verte – confesó – no te he visto en toda la fiesta, desde que llegaste y quisiera que habláramos un momento

Ron miró impaciente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos

¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó por fin mirándola a los ojos

De tantas cosas – suspiró y sonrió coquetamente – ¿no te imaginas?

Lavender, de verdad no estoy de humor para juegos… ¿quieres que te ayude a algo o me puedo ir ya?

Lavender lo miró dolida, y finalmente soltó lo que quería decir

Quiero saber si vamos a retomar lo que pasó entre nosotros…

La petición tomó a Ron por sorpresa. En lo último que había pensado era en su noviazgo efímero con la joven Brown pero al parecer ella lo tenía muy presente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello como si de esa manera pudieran llegar a él palabras que no sonaran amargas para la joven.

La verdad es que no lo sé, Lavender – mintió – en este momento no sé si quiero una relación seria con alguien…

Por algún motivo extraño, Lavender seguía sonriendo.

Pues entonces ya somos dos – anotó en tono burlón – no creerás que somos los mismos de hace un año¿o si?

Ron la miró desconcertado… ¿qué era exactamente lo que le estaba proponiendo?

Mira – dijo ella sin dejarlo preguntar nada – tengo un grave problema… la cremallera de mi vestido se atascó… ¿lo ves?

Enseguida giró lentamente, se hizo el pelo hacia delante y dejó descubierta media espalda, girando la cabeza hacia Ron

¿No quieres ayudarme a subirlo? – preguntó mirándolo con intensidad.

Él la miró sorprendido. Nunca había hecho nada parecido… ¿era su imaginación o Lavender buscaba en él algo mucho más comprometedor que su ayuda?… ese no era para nada el estilo de la joven Brown, aunque ¿quién sabe? Como ella dijo… después de varios meses las personas pueden cambiar mucho…

En realidad – dijo él sin apartar la mirada de su espalda lisa – no parece atorado….

Y enseguida deslizó el cierre sin mayor problema.

Ya está…

Todo lo que acababa de pasar había sido tan confuso y tan inesperado que no supo como reaccionar. Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Él sorprendido, ella radiante.

Eres todo un master en esto de los vestidos – dijo ella después de morderse el labio inferior – cuando tenga problemas de este tipo, te llamaré…

Cuando quieras – respondió Ron – Lav… debo encontrarme con alguien… nos veremos pronto

El pelirrojo se giró sobre sus talones para dirigir sus pasos hacia la fiesta, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues ella lo impidió jalando su brazo y rodeando su cuello con las manos. Lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse. Se veía tan sorprendido que incluso podría decir que su gesto rayaba en el miedo… sin dejar que nada, ni él mismo se lo impidiera, besó los labios del joven con ternura y después con pasión. Ron iba a devolverle el beso que por cierto se sentía bastante bien, pero ella se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo miró sonriendo.

Si – dijo finalmente – nos veremos muy pronto…

Ron asintió ligeramente, y con paso lento se encaminó hacia el sitio de la fiesta. Durante el camino sentía en sus labios la sensación de los de Lavender. No podía entender lo que pasó, ni por qué pasó, ni qué significó… pero al llegar a la mesa, la sensación quedó en el olvido.

¿Dónde están tus hermanos, Fred? – escuchó que Angelina le preguntaba a su novio

No lo sé – respondió él sin dejar de abrazarla – pero no me preocupan, ya están suficientemente grandes…

Si, si no lo digo por eso… pero es que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Ginny…

Y estaba con Harry – terció Katie con una sonrisa pícara – así que… yo creo que el hecho de ser tío tan joven si que debería preocuparte¿no?

Angelina y Katie rieron, aunque Fred, Ron y George no encontraron la broma tan divertida.

¿Hace cuanto que desaparecieron? – preguntó Ron

Pues no lo sé – Katie levantó los hombros – yo los dejé de ver hace como… una hora

Ya vendrán – comentó Ron quitándole importancia – Potter sabe cuidarla bien… ¿Y Hermione?

Con su novio – dijo Katie sin ninguna consideración hacia el pelirrojo. Pero fue su culpa, él sabía que estaban juntos y aún así quiso preguntar.

Aunque Ron no pudo evitar sentirse furioso con el comentario de su cuñada. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera buscar un nuevo tema de conversación, apareció una pareja que supieron reconocer enseguida.

¿Dónde te habías metido, Virginia? – preguntó Ron cuando la vislumbró a unos metros de la mesa donde estaban

¡Bájale a tu tonito, Ron! – dijo ella fastidiada – Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande. Además¿desde cuando te enojas porque no estoy contigo?

Entonces, el pelirrojo se formuló la misma pregunta… ¿por qué le hablaba así? No estaba preocupado por ella, porque sabía que estaba bien, que dentro de Hogwarts no podía pasarle nada… tal vez se sentía desesperado y quería enojarse con alguien… y ese alguien por lo general era su hermana menor… y su mejor amigo, que casi siempre estaba con ella.

Además, estaba por ahí – dijo mirando con complicidad a Harry - dando un paseo con mi novio

¿Tu novio? – preguntó emocionada Katie – pero pensé que habían terminado cuando Harry…

Si, terminamos – respondió el joven Potter – pero no podemos ser felices si estamos separados por mucho tiempo¿verdad, Gin?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó, feliz

Así que me lo acaba de pedir otra vez…

Sus cuñadas sonrieron emocionadas, y sus hermanos no supieron que hacer. Era verdad que les gustaba que saliera con Harry porque como bien había dicho Ron, sabía cuidarla y la quería mucho, pero los celos de hermano mayor eran algo contra lo que tendrían que luchar toda su vida. Y Harry sería quien lo padecería.

¡Felicidades! – gritó Katie sin poder disimular su alegría – sabía que esto pasaría

La verdad – confesó Ginny mientras hacía que su novio la abrazara rodeando su cintura – yo también lo sabía…

¿Ah si? – preguntó Harry fingiendo indignación – ¿tan predecible soy?

La pelirroja asintió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a su novio.

La verdad es que los dos lo son – comentó George finalmente – todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar cuando volvieras, Harry.

Fred asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

Con sus gestos, los gemelos daban a entender que estaban conformes con la decisión de su hermana. El joven Potter levantó los hombros y sonrió a su novia, quien lo besó con emoción aunque solo unos segundos porque en ese momento llegó la festejada con su novio. Él la estaba cargando sobre su espalda, y ella sonreía radiante.

Ron contempló la escena con asco y enojo. ¡Ahora hasta jugaban a la pareja perfecta! Pero qué farsa era eso… para él siempre sería un mortifago y nada más…

En cuanto el rubio la puso en el suelo, ella metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsas y se acercó a la mesa donde aún la esperaba su pastel de cumpleaños.

¡Buenas noches! – se burló Fred de la castaña - te estuvimos esperando para hacer el brindis final…

Tu no pareces necesitar un brindis más – se burló ahora la castaña – Angie, cuídalo porque puede empezar a desvariar ¿eh?

Angelina rió viendo como su novio la miraba esperando que lo defendiera, cosa que no hizo

Creo que esta vez tiene razón, amor…

Pero Fred no pudo decir nada porque una voz grave lo impidió

Quiero hacer un brindis… - comenzó Draco haciendo que delante de todos apareciera una copa con vino espumoso

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, y tomó su copa con las manos temblorosas.

Brindo por Hermione… - dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa que Ron en su interior calificó como estúpida… - porque esté con nosotros muchos años más, porque podamos pasar muchos cumpleaños juntos… te amo

Mientras hablaba, no dejó de observarla ni un momento… ella, tras dirigirle un "yo también te amo", bebió un sorbo de la copa y tomó la palabra

Y yo quiero hacer un brindis muy especial… – dijo con la emoción aún contenida. Levantó su copa… - Quiero brindar por Draco y por mí…

En ese momento, Katie, quien apenas estaba bebiendo por el brindis de Draco, se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba en el dedo de Hermione… pero como tenía la boca ocupada no pudo hablar así que se limitó a señalar con emoción la mano de la castaña… quien al notar el descubrimiento sonrió con emoción y no pudo buscar palabras más rebuscadas para decir lo que tenía que decir, así que perdiendo toda compostura, levantó la mano donde lucía el anillo y gritó:

¡Y por nuestro futuro matrimonio!

Las reacciones fueron diversas, tan diversas como los asistentes.

¡Lo sabía! – gritó Katie emocionada – ¡Felicidades, Hermione!

De la misma manera, Angelina y Ginny la felicitaron, aunque esta última con un poco de reserva porque la noticia le había caído de golpe y había alguien allí que sabía que estaba sufriendo en silencio con la noticia: Ron permaneció con la mirada perdida en los límites del bosque prohibido mientras sus hermanos Fred y George abrazaban a la pareja, felicitándola.

Hermione estaba radiante, los ojos le brillaban con emoción y aún más cuando dirigía su mirada hacia su ahora prometido… quien también se encontraba como en un trance y sin dejar de sonreír.

Finalmente, Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a la pareja. Los miró con un sentimiento indefinido. Hermione no pudo saber si lo que le transmitía esa mirada era odio, rencor, dolor o tristeza… Bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Era muy doloroso que su propia felicidad le doliera a uno de sus mejores amigos, y por primera vez en la noche se sintió triste.

Felicidades, Hermione – le dijo en voz baja y mirándola con un profundo dolor que ella supo reconocer – espero que no te estés equivocando…

Gracias, Ron… - dijo más por terminar la incómoda situación que realmente respondiendo al comentario de su amigo.

Después, el pelirrojo se acercó a Malfoy y tras mirarlo con un profundo odio, le extendió la mano con firmeza

Hazla muy feliz – dijo, más como una orden que como una felicitación. En contraparte, recibió como respuesta una mirada fría y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Permanecieron un par de horas más platicando sobre todo y sobre nada, pero Ron estuvo ahí la mitad del tiempo. Se fue cuando Hermione, respondiendo a una petición de Katie, empezó a contar los pormenores de la propuesta.

Al final no había sido la mejor idea bajar de nuevo, se debió quedar encerrado en su cuarto y con suerte las sábanas se lo tragarían… o seguiría soñando con ella.

Se retiró sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y se internó en la oscuridad del castillo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ron aún recordaba esa sensación. La recordaba perfectamente porque llevaba meses con ella en el corazón, sin poder sacársela de la mente.

Era cierto que no quería perder a su amiga, porque era evidente como lo comprobó esa noche, que lo que había entre ellos era sincero y no debía terminar… aunque el problema era que él la quería de un modo diferente a ella, que lo quería como un hermano…

De pronto un pensamiento lo atacó y se sentó como si un resorte lo hubiera jalado. Eso es lo que haría… intentaría retomar la amistad que tenían antes y con tanta cercanía las cosas iban a darse, estaba seguro. Sonrió, emocionado con su plan, ahora lo que necesitaba era estar más cerca de ella, y sabía a quién acudir por ayuda…

* * *

Su celular sonó, pero ella estaba muerta, así que con torpeza lo tomó de la mesa de noche y lo sepultó debajo de la almohada. Dejó de sonar y ella intentó dormir de nuevo… aunque infructuosamente, ya que quien llamaba estaba empecinado con hablar con ella. Intentó ignorar el sonido, sepultándose ella misma bajo su almohada, pero ya era imposible, el sueño se le había ido.

¡¿Quién demonios llama a las dos de la mañana?! – se preguntó enfadada y sentándose en la cama. Finalmente tomó el teléfono y vio en él, un número que supo reconocer…

Enfadada, apretó el botón para contestar

Por tu propio bien, más te vale decirme que estás en medio de la carretera sin gasolina, y ya agotaste las llamadas a mi novio que es quien podría ayudarte

Bueno, yo…

O que estás preso y a punto de ser llevado a Azkaban, o… que te acaban de diagnosticar una grave enfermedad, de lo contrario la próxima vez que te vea, te mataré…

Buenas noches, mala copa… – respondió una voz entre divertida y asustada por la otra línea

¡Buenas madrugadas, Ron! – dijo intentando gritar, pero su voz aún era pastosa – ¡No sé si tengas un reloj biológico alterado pero te aviso que la gente normal duerme a estas horas!

Lo siento, solo quería hacerte una pregunta…

Hazla ya, entre más pronto terminemos, más pronto podré ir a dormir…

Ok… - dijo él emocionado – ¿Sabes qué planes tiene Hermione para esta semana?

…

La línea estaba muda, tanto que Ron le sopló a su teléfono para ver si no se había descompuesto

¿Ginny…? – intentó

…

¿Ginny…¡¿Te dormiste?!

¡Es lo que más quisiera! – dijo ella – pero un idiota que tal vez conoces me llamó en medio de la noche para hacerme una pregunta idiota que merece una respuesta idiota.

Solo contéstame – pidió – y te dejaré dormir

No lo sé, Ron – dijo acostándose de nuevo y más tranquila – no me ha contado lo que piensa hacer aunque creo que dijo algo de su mamá o su papá y visitarlos… no sé

Ginny, necesito una respuesta…

Entonces pregúntale a ella, Ron – sugirió la pelirroja con la voz apagada – y deja de molestarme. Duérmete ya.

Y enseguida colgó el teléfono para volver a dormirse… pero no lo logró, porque de pronto captó lo que acababa de pasar. De inmediato se sentó en la cama y le marcó a su hermano de vuelta.

¿Ya le preguntaste? – dijo con emoción – eso es eficiencia, hermanita

¿Qué estás tramando, Ronald Weasley? – le reprochó con interés

Nada…

Nada…. Eso es precisamente lo que te creo… nada.

…

Ron, deja a Hermione en paz.

No pensaba hacerle nada malo¿sabes? – comentó el pelirrojo, dolido

Eso ya lo sé… lo que no quiero es que la hagas dudar de lo que siente cuando está por casarse… Ron, ella ya eligió, y por más que nos duela, no fue a ti…

Numero uno… si duda, es que no está tan segura de su amor por él¿no? Y numero dos, a quien le pesa que no lo haya elegido es a mi.

Y a mi – suspiró su hermana – no me gusta verte así….

Así¿como?

¡Asi!… triste, caído, deprimido… como hoy…

No te preocupes – respondió – pronto se me va a quitar

Pero Ron…

Hasta mañana Gin… descansa y siento haberte despertado

Ahora fue Ron quien colgó, dejando a su hermana dudando de su cordura y de sus buenas intenciones. Tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, casi tanto como su hermano, quien después de recordar todos los pormenores de esa noche y los planes que había hecho, empezó a quedarse dormido deseando con todo su corazón soñar con ella. Al menos en sueños podría tenerla, podría sentirla suya… ¿o… tal vez no solo en sueños?

* * *

De la misma manera que Ron, Draco llegó a su departamento y se dejó caer en el sillón. Aún sentía calor en las mejillas por la imagen que vio cuando llegó a la madriguera. ¿Por qué demonios Hermione estaba abrazando al idiota de Weasley? Aunque ella le jurara lo contrario, él sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo aún estaba enamorado de su prometida. Era una sensación que le molestaba. Es más, su sola presencia cerca de ella lo ponía de mal humor. Los hombres se conocen entre ellos y la verdad es que él podía ver en la mirada del pelirrojo que sus intenciones con Hermione no eran de amigos. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su novia en la cocina.

**Flashback**

Prométeme que intentarás llevarte bien con él – pidió la castaña

¿Qué? – saltó sorprendido – ¡Por supuesto que no! Prometo evitarlo lo más que pueda pero no más…

¡Draco! – gritó desesperada – ¡es uno de mis mejores amigos! No puedes pedirme que deje de hablarle porque tu estás infundadamente celoso

No estoy celoso – dijo sin mucha convicción – y lo que siento no es infundado

¡Pero es que no pasa nada! – dijo la castaña con seriedad – solo me felicitó por nuestro compromiso

Un poco retrasado tu amigo¿no te parece?

¿A qué viene eso?

Hermione¿nos comprometimos hace tres meses y te acaba de felicitar¡No me digas que le crees eso!

¡Pues si¡Si le creo! No había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo

A veces creo que piensas demasiado bien de la gente…

¡Y tu demasiado mal!

¿Es que no te das cuenta que le encantas?

¡No es verdad!

Se formó un silencio entre ellos. Hermione suspiró y habló acercándose a su novio

Draco, escúchame… quiero que quede claro que estoy locamente enamorada… de ti. De ti y de nadie mas

Lo sé – aceptó él pasándose los dedos por la frente

El rubio bajó la mirada pero ella lo hizo mirarla

No te comportes como un niño caprichoso, Draco… tienes que estar seguro de lo que siento por ti porque no va a cambiar. Te amo

Después de unos segundos, él respondió

Yo también te amo. Creo que tienes razón

Hermione sonrió

Siempre la tengo – respondió acercándose a él – ¿Me prometes que intentarás llevar las cosas en paz?

Draco dudo, pero debido a la labor de convencimiento que realizó Hermione en sus labios, logró sacarle la promesa de intentar olvidar esos celos que para ella no tenían fundamento.

**Fin flashback**

Dejó de atormentarse, recordando el modo en que su novia lo había besado. Era evidente que aunque él quisiera muchas cosas con ella, no tenía oportunidad porque Hermione lo amaba a él.

Fue hasta ese momento que desechó la idea de estar celoso. Hermione tenía razón. Los celos solo implicaban inseguridad y él no tenia motivos para sentirla, pues sabía que Hermione estaba tan enamorada de él como siempre y que Ron no era ningún problema en su relación, solo estaba dolido por haber perdido a Hermione pero tarde o temprano lo entendería. Ella no sería suya nunca.

_Está bien_ – se dijo –

* * *

Te advertí que jamás descansarías… traidor – le advirtió una voz grave y penetrante

No… no te… tengo miedo – decía él, intentando parecer convincente

Estoy cansado de tu actitud – decía la voz sin rostro, pero que Lucius Malfoy conocía perfectamente – muy pronto sabrás lo que le pasa a aquéllos que traicionan a Lord Voldemort…

No… te tengo miedo – gritaba el hombre, furioso y aterrado

Todo es cuestión de tiempo – afirmó con profundidad – ya me lo tendrás… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar, Malfoy?

¿Era una pregunta capciosa? Lucius se estremeció al pensar lo que podría pasar… lo peor que podría pasar. La muerte tal vez… una enfermedad, una pérdida, dolor, una maldición…

Vas por buen camino, gusano… - lo felicitó el señor tenebroso – todo lo que estás pensando es algo que puedo crear con facilidad. Soy especialista en desgracias, tragedia, muerte, dolor, sufrimiento, enfermedad…

Lucius tembló al pensar todo lo que le venía a la mente con esas palabras… sabía que era capaz de eso y mucho más… intentaba parecer fuerte, pero sabía que al mago que dominaba la legeremancia no se le podía ocultar mucho…

¿Así que no me tienes miedo? – se burló con ironía – eres un estúpido cobarde… - se acercó tanto a él que pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus mejillas – de hecho no sé que seas más, porque la verdad es que podrías llevarte el premio a los dos… - rió con acidez. El hombre estaba petrificado ante la mirada del mago – ¿sabes Malfoy? Me extraña que hayas sido tan idiota como para meterte con el mago más poderoso del mundo y pensar que todo seguiría como siempre… pero lo pagarás pronto… muy pronto

No… - logró decir por fin, tras superar su terror – por favor no…

¿Lucius? – escuchó una voz muy distinta a la que le venía hablando

¡Por favor…! – suplicó de nuevo

Cariño… ¿estás…?

¡NO!

De pronto abrió los ojos. Todo había sido una pesadilla… pero había sido tan real… él quería creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación pero sabía que las probabilidades de que se hubiera encontrado realmente con el señor tenebroso en sueños eran muy altas.

Amor – Narcisa lo miraba, asustada – ¿estás bien?

Lucius tragó saliva y asintiendo con la cabeza se sentó sobre la cama y se sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que tenía siempre sobre la mesa de noche.

Estoy bien – dijo tras todo el ritual

No lo pareces… - comentó ella escéptica – soñaste otra vez con él¿verdad?

Su esposo asintió y recargó su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, intentando olvidar la visión del mago más despreciable del mundo, pero no lo lograba. Sus ojos se clavaban fijamente en él, aún cuando intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Narcisa suspiró.

Creo que deberías llamar a Dumbledore, Lucius…

No – respondió tajantemente

Cariño – dijo intentando hacerlo razonar – él es el único que puede ayudarnos, él conoce los puntos débiles de Voldemort y te ha brindado su apoyo en todo momento…

No quiero pedirle ayuda – repitió

Te ha ayudado antes, Lucius y no veo por qué ahora sería diferente

El problema no es él – dijo secamente – el problema es que ya no quiero acudir a él… estoy harto de parecer un niño asustado que se esconde tras la túnicas de su madre… ¡Dumbledore!

Narcisa lo miró con una expresión abrumada y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Esto no era fácil para alguien tan orgulloso como su marido.

Querido – dijo apretando su mano – entiendo lo que sientes, de verdad… pero tenemos que aceptar que al curar a Hermione desafiamos al mago más cruel de todos.

No sé que hacer, Cissy – confesó dejándose caer sobre la cama – nunca me había sentido así. Creo que tengo…

¿Miedo? – preguntó con interés su esposa, recostándose junto a él

Su esposo asintió, cerrando los ojos.

No serías humano si no lo sintieras, cariño…

Narcisa se recostó junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él aspiró el olor de su cabello y quiso perderse en él. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo teniéndola cerca.

Aquí estoy, contigo – susurró la mujer – no te voy a dejar solo

Lo sé – respondió él de la misma manera, y la besó. Ella respondió con ternura a su beso y en él pudo sentir el miedo y la ansiedad de su esposo.

Duerme, amor – aconsejó Narcisa acariciando su pecho – necesitas descansar…

Tú también – agregó él tras asentir al comentario de su esposa

Es un trato – respondió ella sonriendo ligeramente

Pero no era verdad. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Lucius estaba aterrado de encontrarse con el rostro del mago tenebroso en sueños y Narcisa no quería dormirse si su esposo se ponía ansioso y la necesitaba.

Sobra decir que aquella fue una noche muy larga en casa de los Malfoy.

* * *

Amaneció hecha un nudo entre las sábanas. Giró sobre si misma y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche: las once de la mañana. Ahora si que había descansado, pues gracias a Dios y a la poco conocida prudencia de su hermano, no había recibido ninguna llamada a la mitad de la madrugada y eso se agradecía. Después de unos segundos de lidiar con las sábanas, logró zafarse de ellas y se puso de pie. Se dio cuenta que solo tenía puesto un calcetín. Buscó hasta que lo encontró mientras se preguntaba por qué había hecho un desastre mientras estaba dormida. Se lavó la cara y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo para después bajar a la cocina. Cuando se encontraba en el último escalón, escuchó a alguien en la puerta y se dispuso a abrirle.

¡Hermione! – gritó una vez que abrió la puerta

¿Ginny? – se oyó una voz en la cocina

¡Llegó algo para ti! – gritaron las dos a la vez

¿Para mí? – repitieron de nuevo

Pareces mi eco – bromeó Hermione poniéndose de pie con un sobre en las manos – ayer no te lo dije pero tienes una carta…

Y tu tienes una sorpresa aquí en la puerta – completó Ginny mientras sonreía a un guapo pero desconcertado repartidor que bajaba de la camioneta y tenía toda la pinta de ser muggle.

Hermione apareció junto a ella vestida aún con una pijama roja con blanco y el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Igual que su amiga parecía que no tenía mucho que se había despertado. Se acercó a Ginny y le entregó un sobre grande blanco con un escudo que no supo reconocer. La pelirroja se puso extrañamente nerviosa cuando la tomó y la guardó de inmediato.

La puerta – dijo a Hermione desviando su atención

Ella asintió y se dirigió emocionada hacia allá

Hola preciosa – dijo un joven, dirigiéndose a la castaña

¿Tú eres mi regalo? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y buscando tras él

Podría serlo si quisieras – comentó el pelirrojo con despreocupación e intentando taparle la visibilidad – pero creo que mi hermana se refiere a ese de allá…

Finalmente se apartó y señaló un paquete grande que el repartidor bajaba de la camioneta.

Si – se incorporó Ginny – debe ser un nuevo regalo de bodas. Espero que no sea un hacedor de jugos de calabaza… te vas a casar, no vas a poner un restaurante…

¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó Ron sentándose en el sillón largo

¡Ha recibido tres máquinas para hacer jugo de calabaza! – dijo entre fastidiada y divertida – no tiene donde dormir pero eso si… tendrá jugos para dar y regalar.

Lo peor es que Draco lo odia y a mi tampoco me encanta – dijo la castaña guardando en su bata un sobre que venía con el regalo y cerrando la puerta

¿Y bien? – la apremió Ron – ¿te ayudo a romper la caja?

Gracias – respondió Hermione con sensatez – pero esperaré a Draco para abrir los regalos juntos.

El estómago de Ron dio un vuelco y no podría describir si fue de asco o de impresión, pero también su cara reflejó una mueca extraña.

¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó su amiga

Perfectamente… solo estoy algo cansado

¿Quieres acostarte en mi cama? – preguntó la castaña, preocupada por la pinta de su amigo

Ron sonrió tontamente ante su invitación. Hermione lo miro intentando comprender por qué parecía estarse burlando y Ginny, que sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano estaba pensando con esa invitación, fue quién habló.

Yo creo que lo que necesitas es comer algo – resolvió – vamos a que desayunes algo, Ron…

Su hermano levantó los hombros y se levanto, para seguir a su hermana a la cocina. Hermione los vio alejarse y subió las escaleras para arreglarse, pues Draco no tardaría en llegar y quería estar presentable para cuando él volviera.

Se dio un baño, se puso un vestido verde con azul, con unos pantalones debajo. También uso una bufanda que hacía juego con su bolsa y sus zapatos. Cuando hubo terminado, bajó de nuevo con sus amigos y tomó una manzana del frutero. No se dio cuenta de que Ron seguía de cerca todos sus movimientos.

¿Y qué planes tienen para hoy? – preguntó cortando la manzana para comérsela

Harry y yo queremos ir al cine

A ver si esta vez si ven la película – se burló Hermione – no como la vez pasada que no sabían ni qué habían ido a ver

¡Ay lo siento! Pero el ambiente se presta… la verdad Harry era más interesante que la película

Hermione rió y Ron hizo una mueca de incomodidad

De verdad te agradecería que guardaras tus detalles de vida privada para un momento en donde yo no esté

Celoso – se burló Ginny

La pelirroja y Hermione rieron, ante la mirada indignada de Ron

¿Tu qué piensas hacer hoy, Ron? – preguntó la castaña sin dejarlo defenderse ante la acusación de celos.

No tengo planes para hoy – dijo despreocupado – ¿me vas a invitar a algún lado?

Es que… Draco y yo iremos a buscar casa¿sabes? – dijo con un tono de pena – pero si volvemos temprano podemos hacer algo contigo…

…

¿Por qué no viven en su departamento? – propuso Ginny – si ya lo tienen, no veo por qué gastar en otra cosa

Lo mismo le dije yo – comentó Hermione – pero el terco me contestó que quería comprarme la casa de mis sueños

¡Qué lindo! – dijo Ginny sonriendo – y ¿cuál es la casa de tus sueños?

Pues… - la castaña levantó los hombros – no lo sé. Aún no encuentro nada que me haga decir "esto es lo que quiero"

Qué exigente… – comentó Ron

¿Ya saben a donde van a ir de luna de miel? – preguntó Ginny

La verdad es que aún no lo hemos decidido. Si de por si el caradura de mi novio no quiere escatimar gastos en nuestra casa, no quisiera que gastara más en un viaje

¡Pero un viaje de bodas es necesario! – dijo Ginny exaltada – imagínate todo lo que se hace en él

Nada que no pueda hacerse en casa – comentó Hermione con picardía – no se necesita un espacio especial después de la boda¿sabes?

La pelirroja rió ante el comentario, al igual que su amiga. Pero no pudieron seguir su conversación, pues el timbre sonó una vez más y se puso de pie para abrirle a su prometido. En cuanto le abrió, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con emoción.

¿Lista para buscar la residencia Malfoy? – dijo cuando hubieron entrado

¿Quisiste decir Malfoy – Granger? – corrigió ella, cerrando la puerta

Claro que es lo que quise decir…

¡Si! – gritó emocionada amarrándolo con las manos en su cuello – ¡me muero de ganas de buscar nuestro propio castillo!

Pues entonces no esperemos más… - comentó el rubio, emocionado de ver a su novia tan contenta

No, espera – lo interrumpió Hermione – esto llegó hoy en la mañana, es un regalo de bodas

¿De quién es?

La verdad es que no lo vi, pero ahora mismo te digo…

Draco contempló la expresión de su prometida, estaba radiante y observaba el regalo con una emoción indescriptible.

¿Qué miras? – preguntó ella, sintiendo la mirada platinada

A ti… - respondió metiéndose las manos a las bolsas – estás hermosa

Me encanta que me digas eso – dijo sonriendo pero después borró esa expresión – ¡no tiene nombre!

¿No te lo dieron con nada más?

Entonces Hermione recordó el sobre en su bata roja.

Ahora vuelvo – dijo dándole un corto beso antes de subir

Draco la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo estúpidamente. Un sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta lo sacó de su contemplación. Era Ron. En cuanto lo miró recordó su firme propósito de llevarse bien con él

¿Qué hay? – preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose en el sillón delante de Draco

Vine por Hermione para buscar…

Casa – completó Ron – si, nos lo dijo

El rubio asintió

¿Así que piensas darle una mansión como regalo de bodas?

No sé si una mansión, pero si eso es lo que ella quiere, es lo que le daré

¡Qué labia tienes, Malfoy! – se burló cínicamente – si no te conociera te creería una buena persona

Y si yo no te conociera, podría jurar que los celos te están carcomiendo, Weasley – respondió olvidando todo buen propósito

El pelirrojo lo miró con ojos de fuego y después rió cínicamente. Cuando iba a responder algo, la castaña apareció con un sobre en la mano

¡Es de mamá! – gritó – un regalo de mamá

¿De verdad? – comentó Draco fingiendo que nada pasaba entre él y Ron – ¿qué es?

Lee la carta – dijo entregándosela – mientras buscaré como abrir la caja

Draco leyó la femenina caligrafía de su suegra y sonrió

_Queridos hijos:_

_Este es un adelanto de nuestro regalo de bodas. Espero que les guste, lo mandamos hacer especialmente para ustedes y lucirá perfecto en su nuevo hogar. Hermione, para que sepas que siempre pongo atención a lo que me dices…_

_Aprovecho esta nota para invitarlos a pasar esta Navidad con nosotros. David y yo nos morimos de ganas de verlos antes de la boda, de afinar detalles, de hablar con ustedes. Por favor no falten._

_Traigan a sus amigos, esta será la fiesta de Navidad más grande en la casa Granger, pues festejaremos su compromiso frente a nuestra familia._

_Ansiando verlos pronto,_

_David y Amy_

Ahora le toca a la familia Granger celebrar el compromiso – comentó Hermione volviendo de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano

Ya veo – dijo su prometido doblando de nuevo la nota – será muy divertido pasar Navidad con ellos… ¿quieres ayuda?

Se ofreció al verla batallando con las múltiples envolturas de plástico del regalo

Si – dijo ella, emocionada – no puedo esperar para ver el regalo especial de mamá…

Draco tomó el cuchillo y empezó a deshacer las envolturas una por una hasta que llegó a una caja blanca de cartón.

¿Quieres abrirla? – preguntó el rubio

¡Abrela tú¡Pero pronto!

Draco rio ante la impaciencia de su novia. Parecía que era un regalo de Santa Claus para una niña de seis años.

¿Platos? – comentó Draco, sin entender

¡Es una vajilla! – dijo Hermione buscando en la caja

Y efectivamente, lo que encontró en ella fue una vajilla de porcelana con una fina línea plateada y las letras "HD" grabadas en todas las piezas.

Mamá siempre tan sofisticada – comentó la joven

Es muy bonita – dijo su prometido, contemplando su regalo

¡Lo sé! – gritó emocionada – cuando era pequeña le dije que quería una vajilla como la que ella tiene con las iniciales de papá y ella… no puedo creer que se acordara.

¡Es preciosa! – gritó Ginny entrando a la sala - ¿quién se las regaló?

Mi mamá – dijo su amiga presumiéndole una taza – y por cierto, estás invitada a pasar Navidad en casa de mis padres.

¿De verdad? – exclamó sorprendida – Pero ni siquiera me conocen…

No importa, eres mi amiga y estás invitada. Además les vas a caer de maravilla. Dile a Harry

Pues… muchas gracias, Her

Hermione asintió y se dirigió a su amigo

Tu también estás invitado, Ron – dijo aún sacando las cosas de la caja. Había muchos tipos de platos, tazas y platones que aún no se terminaban.

Claro que iré – dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Draco, quien a su vez miraba sonriente a su prometida – será una Navidad increíble…

El tono en que lo dijo hizo a Draco voltear a verlo y aunque pudo percibir cierta malicia en su voz, no siguió su juego.

Claro que si, mis suegros son una maravilla – dijo al pelirrojo – espera a conocerlos… especialmente a David.

Papá adora a Draco – agregó Hermione poniéndose de pie – a veces es como si lo quisiera más que a mi…

No digas tonterías – dijo Draco sonriendo

¡Es verdad! Si le digo que me siento mal me dice que no sea llorona y que pronto se me pasará…

¡Qué mentira! – la interrumpió riendo en un intento por callarla infructuosamente

Pero si eres tú el que se siente mal, te dará todo lo que conozca para que se te pase el dolor…

Divertido, Draco la abrazó por la cintura

La verdad es que si… aprecio mucho a tu papá y creo que él a mi también pero creo que estás exagerando un poco…

Pues… puede que si – aceptó ella y al decir esto se acercó a besarlo

No quiero ser aguafiestas pero creo que si no se van pronto, no podrán ver muchas casas – dijo Ginny mirando el reloj

¡Es verdad! – gritó la castaña – tenemos que empezar a buscar

¡Pues vamonos ya! – el rubio la miro, sonriendo ante su cara de susto.

* * *

¿Cómo que para qué necesitamos cuatro pisos, Hermione? – decía el rubio sorprendido ante el comentario – ¡Piensa en las visitas!

Draco, no albergaremos a todo el ministerio en nuestra casa ¿sabes? – dijo ella sarcástica – Creo que veinte habitaciones son un exceso…

Pues… puede ser – concluyó finalmente – pero sigo teniendo esa casa en la mira…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaban dos horas paseando por Garden Hills, la zona más exclusiva de Londres. Hermione se sentía un poco incómoda con la búsqueda de una casa tan costosa. Draco en cambio, salía de cada casa más emocionado que de la anterior. Hablaba casi a gritos…

Lo mismo dijiste de la casa del jardín al que ni siquiera puedes verle el fin…

¡En ese jardín podríamos construir una cancha de futbol soccer y americano juntas! – exclamó mientras caminaba por una calle poco transitada

Pues… la verdad es que ni tu ni yo somos fanáticos de esos deportes, cariño – respondió Hermione aterrizándolo

¿Pero no te gustaría tener una casa con jardín?

Una casa con jardín si – respondió con un tono de comicidad – ¡pero no un campo de golf en mi propia casa…!

Creo que no estamos en el mismo canal, Hermione – resolvió serio – desde que entramos a las casas en venta, tú solo ves defectos ignorando lo que tienen de maravilloso…

¡Eso no es verdad! – replicó en un modo no muy convincente

Yo me muero por darte lo mejor y tú pareces no quererlo… ¿por qué?

¡Yo quiero una casa para vivir contigo, Draco! – dijo finalmente – ¡No necesito una mansión! Nunca he vivido en una y no tendría por qué necesitarla ahora…

¡Pero hace solo dos horas dijiste que buscaríamos nuestro castillo!

Draco habló en un tono de desesperación. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, conmovida ante la apreciación de su prometido.

¡Fue un decir! – contestó – ¡Y será un castillo porque desde que te conocí estoy viviendo en un sueño, no por el tamaño de la casa¿Me entiendes ahora?

Se miraron sin saber qué decir. No les gustaba pelear pero Hermione creyó que era justo compartirle lo que estaba sintiendo. Draco por otro lado, no supo que decir ante la afirmación tan sincera de su prometida. Había que reconocer que la parte de vivir un sueño gracias a él, había inflado su ego masculino.

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos a paso lento, sin darse cuenta que estaban saliendo de la zona de Garden Hills.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y se puso frente a ella, obligándola a frenar. Ella estaba inusualmente seria.

Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz – le susurró

Pero si no hace falta una mansión para eso – respondió ella – tú me haces tan feliz como puedo ser…

Al parecer Hermione estaba decidida a decirle todo lo que había callado por tanto tiempo. Era como si de pronto se despojara de sus miedos y decidiera ponerle palabras a todo lo que estaba implícito en su relación.

Draco, gracias a ti aprendí a amar... a querer darlo todo por alguien, a saber que no siempre cuando se da todo, se tiene que perder.

Hermione, no…

Shhh – dijo poniendo su dedo en sus labios – déjame hablar.

Draco asintió, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

Tú me haces la persona más feliz sobre la Tierra – dijo ella entrelazando sus manos con las de él – No creo que pueda pagártelo de alguna manera, porque lo que tú me das no se compra en ningún lado. Soy muy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado…

Cariño, yo…

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados, sorprendida por su propia confesión. Por algún motivo no se lo había dicho antes, pero no había sido algo voluntario. Simplemente pensó que ya estaba entendido lo que sentía por él, pero ahora estaba claro en palabras.

Yo… no sé qué decir – tartamudeó el rubio

No digas nada – dijo ella sonriendo – tú ya has dicho demasiada cursilería hacia mi persona… ahora me tocaba a mi

Draco rió y la miró fascinado. Se abrazaron por unos segundos hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

¡Esa casa es hermosa! – gritó mientras contemplaba la casa blanca que le quedaba enfrente y de espaldas a Draco

Él se giró para mirarla y no encontró nada deslumbrante como las cinco mansiones anteriores que habían visto. Era una casa normal, con una reja metálica que permitía ver la casa con fachada blanca, un jardín oriental en el frente y una puerta transparente que permitía ver (aunque un poco borroso) el interior de la casa.

¿Esta casa te gusta? – preguntó él, incrédulo

Me encanta – respondió sencillamente

Pero¿qué tiene de maravilloso?

La decoración, la sobriedad, los colores, hasta la decoración que podría quedar con una casa como esa… todo me gusta

Pues la verdad es que no estoy muy de acuerdo con que sea la octava maravilla del mundo – respondió él levantando los hombros – creo que será mejor que sigamos buscando…

Si – dijo ella con desgana, sin poder quitar la vista de esa casa – tal vez encontremos algo mejor…

Seguramente – afirmó él, sonriendo – pero creo que es hora de comer¿tienes hambre?

Ahora que lo dices… - la castaña se sobó el estómago y por fin pudo romper el contacto visual con esa casa que la había fascinado – mucha

Pues entonces… a comer

Y de la mano se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano.

* * *

Y bien? Qué les pareció? De nuevo miel en el anuncio de compromiso! Y en este final donde Hermione se sincera… para todas las que dicen que ella no da y que Draco es el que más arriesga… ella también lo ama pero no lo había dicho antes.

La despertada de Ron a su hermana, era como para matarlo, están de acuerdo? Asi como a Lavender, qué le pasa? Por favor diganme qué opinan de ella en esta historia!

Y a ver quien le atina al plan de Ron con Hermione. Qué tal la resolución de Draco? Y qué opinan de los Malfoy? Yare, a que los adoras más en este capitulo! Pobrecillos, lo están pasando mal.

Diganme todo lo que piensan, que me muero de ganas de oir qué les parecen mis rollos que apenas se empiezan a enredar…

Un beso enorme!

Lore

* * *

**Review reply**

**Tefy!**

Hola guapa! Pues ahora creo que puedes hacerte una mejor idea de lo que Ron planea hacer… o tal vez no tanto. La verdad es que Ron siempre es impredecible. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y lo comentes conmigo, vale?

Un beso!

**Merle!!!!**

Q cool q seas mi lectora, de verdad te prometo q me encanta la idea!!

Cuales efectos secundarios dices? Es q espérate! No te puedes adelantar! Te encanta hacer eso Chayi!! Deja que cuente mi cuento como quiero!! jaja

Q opinas de este capitulo? Si tienes cualquier comentario o "yo sé que va a pasar!" me dices ok? Me encanta que te formes tus hipótesis y me las digas!

Has extrañado mis fics? Q linda!! Espero q este te guste, y me avisas q te pareció!

Un besote!

Lo

**kikimalfoy09 **

Qué gusto que estés siguiendo mi historia! Qué te pareció este capitulo? Qué opinas que va a pasar con las parejas? Cuál es tu pareja favorita? Como te gustaría que acabara este show?

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero el próximo, vale?

Un beso

**Yare!!**

Amiga de mi corazón!

Tu review revitalizador como siempre! Ay amiga, tu no me has dicho como crees que va el rumbo de esta historia… aunque la verdad nadie lo sabe! Pero quiero ver que tanto se acercan a lo que planeo.

Y sobre la promesa, apoco no es lo mejor??? Fue una escena tierna, a la vez que apasionada, amorosa, bueno… cursísima como nos gustan jaja

Es como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, no? Pero mi idea era demostrar como se complementan perfecto: ahora él prevé y ella actúa por antojo (jaja, literal porque se le antoja un bb)

Amiga, quienes son tus personajes favoritos de mi historia? Porque creo que tienes cierta debilidad por los Malfoy… es así? Haré lo posible por hacerlos aparecer más seguido… por lo pronto estuvieron en este capítulo, aunque no de un modo muy lindo. Qué te parece?

Sobre la confusión de Ron… pobrecillo, entiende que está muy fijado en la idea de que Hermione es para él, no para un mortifago… la verdad yo si lo entiendo.

Amiga, es el mejor halago que digas que consigo meterte en la piel de los personajes. Es precisamente lo que busco y me encanta que me digas que lo consigo!!

Sobre la inspiración, pues esta vez tampoco tuve mucha, a ver qué sale… a ti qué te parece?

Me voy xq tengo un excelente fic q leer… el tuyo!

Un beso, TQ


	5. La fuerza del corazón

**5.**

**Lágrimas y pañales**

¿Ya estás lista? – preguntó Draco mirando el reloj, impaciente

¡Estoy terminando de acomodar mis zapatos! – gritó ella desesperada – lo mismo que hace dos segundos cuando me preguntaste lo mismo por tercera vez¿quieres volverme loca?

¡Es que ya vamos tarde para ver a tus papás!

¿Cuál es tu prisa? – preguntó su novia frunciendo el ceño

Nada… - dijo él bajando el tono y sintiéndose un poco acalorado – solo que… David y yo quedamos en ir a cazar en cuanto llegáramos

Hermione con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en la cara, terminó de cerrar la maleta y se acercó a él.

Me da mucho gusto que se lleven tan bien – dijo en un tono de ternura y confidencia – no sabes cuanto…

Me imagino – dijo mirando su reloj, ansioso y rompiendo así el momento emotivo – ¿pero podemos irnos ya?

Tan pronto como subas las maletas al auto… - respondió ella saliendo de la habitación y dejando a su novio solo con cuatro enormes maletas sobre la cama.

Vamos por dos semanas¿sabes? – comentó sorprendido pensando la manera más rápida de llevar el cargamento de la princesa abajo – ¡y tu llevas ropa para dos meses!

Hermione regresó sobre sus pasos y asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta

¡Tú no sabes lo difícil que es ser mujer! – se quejó y luego miró su reloj, buscando desesperar a su prometido – el tiempo pasa… ¡y aún no nos vamos!

Draco logró bajar las cuatro maletas en el mismo viaje. Mascullando miles de cosas que Hermione no podía entender pero que le causaban mucha gracia, se colocó sobre la puerta y la abrió para que ella pasara

Ahora si estamos listos, milady – dijo con sarcasmo – si me honra con su rápida presencia en el auto…

Hermione rió y lo abrazó

Eres encantador, aún cuando estás enojado – comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla – ¡te adoro!

Si, si – dijo él respondiendo a su beso – yo también pero por favor…

¡Gin! – gritó su novia ante la expresión de desesperación que se dibujaba en el rostro de Draco – ya nos vamos pero los esperamos el miércoles en la casa de mis papás…

Ginny venía bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa muy grande. Apuró el paso y abrazó a su amiga

¿Y la dirección?

La tiene Harry – completó la castaña – se la di ayer

Adiós Ginny – se despidió el rubio

Adiós – dijo ella secamente

Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamar a la casa, también le dejé a Harry el teléfono donde puede llamar, él sabe cómo hacerlo…

Adiós Ginny – repitió Draco un poco más desesperado, apurando a su novia

Si se pierden por favor llamen, o si tienen cualquier duda…

Está bien, amiga – dijo ella conteniendo la risa ante la escena. A Draco poco le faltó para cargar a Hermione fuera de la casa – diviértanse y nos vemos allá…

¡Eso si algún día nos vamos! – comentó Draco, ansioso – ¿lo estás haciendo para molestarme? – luego con un gesto cómico agregó – Sabes que te amo pero esto es un exceso…

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero después sonrió

Es hora de irnos – anunció mientras salía de la casa – adiós, amiga…

¡Por fin! – exclamó Draco con efusividad – creí que nunca lo dirías…

¡Adiós! – gritó la pelirroja, divertida

Los miró alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Odiaba sentirse así. Tenía una sensación agridulce porque a pesar de que sabía que ese compromiso lastimaba a su hermano, debía aceptar que le agradaba la pareja que hacían Hermione y Draco. Eran algo demasiado especial y fuera de lo común.

Cuando perdió de vista el auto rojo de Draco, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

La casa estaba completamente sola, como hacía mucho no estaba. Sus padres de viaje, Fred y George estaban viviendo en un departamento en Diagon Alley, para estar cerca de su tienda de bromas, Percy no se había aparecido desde un par de meses atrás, la noche en que vino a pedirles perdón a sus padres, por lo que Ginny podría asegurar sin dudas, que dormía en el ministerio para cumplir su sueño de nunca salir de él… y ahora Ron se había ido apenas hacía unas semanas. Estaba sola.

La pelirroja suspiró mientras cortaba unas rebanadas de pan, jamón serrano y queso. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar con ella misma que se sentía rara. Estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que la mente divaga y empieza a pensar en una cosa y luego en otra sin que exista relación entre los pensamientos… así, pasó de pensar en sus hermanos que ya no vivían allí a la idea de pasar Navidad en casa de los Granger…

_No me hubiera esperado una invitación así – _pensó untando un poco de mostaza en un pan _– sola con Harry en una casa tranquila y rodeada de bosque… creo que nos merecemos una escapada… ¡como lo quiero! Y aunque sea un poco tonto de repente, sé que el también me quiere a mi. Creo que nos la pasaríamos muy bien en un ambiente de descanso… solo espero que Ron no se pelee con Malfoy… el muy idiota llamándome a las dos de la mañana¿pero en qué cabeza cabe preguntarme la agenda de Hermione? Si tenía que ser hermano del otro par de inútiles… ¿como les estará yendo en su negocio? Espero que no hayan matado a nadie- _cuando hubo terminado de preparar su sándwich, se quedó mirándolo pero de pronto, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo decían, soltó el plato y el corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente –_ ¡No puedo creer que Hermione vaya a casarse¡Dios¡Y Harry y yo seguimos sin definir hacia donde vamos¿Qué se cree¿Es que no me quiere? Digo, porque yo tengo claro que quiero casarme con él, pero… no está siendo sincero... – _pensó con una punzada de dolor. Pero de pronto se avergonzó de ella misma…

¿Cómo te atreves a exigirle que sea sincero contigo cuando tú misma le estás escondiendo tus planes? – se recriminó en voz alta

¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó una voz conocida que la hizo sentir el corazón en la garganta

Conmigo – respondió de inmediato – ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

Pues la verdad – dijo Harry levantando los hombros y moviendo negativamente la cabeza – quedé lo suficientemente impactado con tu locura de hablar sola… pero puedes contarme que estabas diciendo

Ginny suspiró aliviada y se puso de pie para traer otro plato

Solo estaba pensando que fue un buen detalle de la mamá de Hermione invitarnos a pasar Navidad en su casa – comentó intentando que sonata como un comentario casual. Lo que Harry no sabía era que el corazón le latía muy deprisa. Tenía que decírselo, lo sabía… pero no creía tener valor para hacerlo…

La verdad es que jamás me hubiera imaginado que quisiera tenernos en su casa – agregó él con sorna – pero creo que nos la pasaremos muy bien… gracias

Harry miró en su plato un sándwich igual que el de su novia, que ella acababa de hacer aparecer en el pato que había traído y empezó a devorarlo

¿No desayunaste? – preguntó intentando autoconvencerse de cambiar de tema en su cabeza

Muy poco – respondió haciendo aparecer dos vasos con un líquido rosado en ellos – solo un plato de cereal y huevos con tocino

¿Y eso es muy poco? – preguntó la pelirroja bebiendo el contenido de su vaso – a veces dudo si serás un barril sin fondo disfrazado de un mago guapo

¿Solo guapo? – comentó acercándose a su novia – eso es un insulto, señorita Weasley

Lo siento – dijo ella fingiendo estar apenada – quise decir guapísimo

Pero acaba de herir mis sentimientos – se burló de nuevo Harry

¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlo, señor Potter?

No lo sé – dijo acercándose aún más – ¿no hay nada que se le ocurra?

Pues… - Ginny se disponía a juntar sus labios con los de su novio pero algo que vio, la hizo girar la cara y recibir un beso de su novio en la mejilla

¿Qué…?

Pero la pelirroja no respondió nada, solo le pasó una servilleta por los labios

Mayonesa – dijo con cara de desagrado – no es mi favorita…

Harry rió y se dejó consentir por su novia, quien al terminar con su proceso de limpieza, lo besó.

Harry… – murmuró aún con sus labios encima de los de él.

Pero su novio no la escuchó y se afanó mucho más en la tarea de besarla, situación que ella aprovecho para justificar el no contarle lo que tenía que decirle.

¡Holaaa! – gritó una voz desde la sala

Creo que es Ron – dijo la pelirroja mientras se separaba de su novio con un suspiro y arreglándose el pelo

Ron… – saludó Harry un tanto enfadado por la interrupción

¡Hola amigo! – dijo animado – ¿Ya están listos¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Pues no lo sé… - dijo su hermana – creo que sería buena idea esperar a que mamá y papá regresen…

¡Pero eso es hasta dentro de una semana! – dijo decepcionado

Cinco días – aclaró Ginny – Ellos llegan el miércoles… tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan

¿Quién les dijo que se fueran a un crucero de dos meses? – pregunto tontamente su hermano

El cargo de conciencia de Percy – resolvió Harry – ¿o se te olvidó que fue un regalo suyo?

¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar? – dijo enfadado – si ese día mamá lloró como nunca…

Ron quedó absorto, recordando lo que había pasado esa noche… en el lugar de su padre, él lo hubiera corrido de la casa después de todo lo que los hizo pasar pero por algún motivo Arthur no había reaccionado así, solamente lo había abrazado y lo había invitado a cenar. Una cena en la que por cierto, Molly se pulió preparando una deliciosa comida para todo un ejército… y eso era para el estúpido de su hermano que tantas groserías les había hecho… él, desde luego, no le dirigía la palabra, al igual que Fred y Charlie. A los demás, por algún motivo parecía darles igual, situación que sacaba de quicio a Ron… Bill nunca había sido muy cercano a Percy, y si bien le molestó que se comportara como un auténtico patán con sus papás, cuando vio la alegría de su madre al tenerlo de nuevo en casa pensó que si ella no le reclamaba nada, él tenía menos derecho todavía. George, por su parte, cada vez que estaba frente a su hermano, mostraba por sus gestos, que sufría un debate interno entre hablarle o no, terminando siempre en un seco "hola". Y Ginny decía que era evidente que sus papás no podían pasarse la vida sin hablar con él porque a pesar de que les hagan lo peor del mundo, los padres siempre perdonan a sus hijos. Y era justamente eso lo que estaba diciendo, cuando Ron se cruzó de brazos y la miró

¡Ese no es el punto! – dijo más para sí que para sus acompañantes – el idiota de Percy es un tema aparte… ¡estamos hablando de irnos ahora mismo!

¿Por qué esa urgencia de ir a la casa de los Granger? – preguntó Ginny lanzándole a su hermano una mirada intimidante que él ignoró por completo

¿Porque me invitaron? – exclamó Ron de un modo que parecía decir "es obvio" – ¿o es pregunta capciosa?

No te hagas el listo conmigo – advirtió – vi perfectamente el brillo en tu mirada cuando Hermione te invitó… y esa llamada la otra noche… - Ginny sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro – ¿qué estás tramando?

¡¿Tramando?! – gritó indignado – no soy ningún multihomicida¿sabes? Estás hablando con tu hermano…

Ginny levanto una ceja, incrédula.

Justamente porque eres mi hermano y te conozco sé que nada bueno puede pasar por esa cabezota tuya cuando se trata de Hermione…

Ya, suficiente – cortó el pelirrojo evitando la reprimenda acostumbrada de su hermana – ¿ya empacaron?

¿Qué parte de "nos vamos el miércoles" no entiendes?

¡Uy, qué carácter! – dijo bebiendo el jugo de Ginny que quedaba

¡Mi jugo! – gritó Ginny tomando el vaso y contemplándolo vacío. Luego se lo enseñó a Harry y se quejó – ¡es mi favorito, amor!

¡Ay ya! – dijo Ron quitándole importancia y de inmediato hizo aparecer una bebida rosada en el interior – eres muy chillona

Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada y bebió un poco del contenido para de inmediato escupirlo

¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto? – preguntó asqueada

Esencia de hígado de salmón, por supuesto – respondió orgulloso – dicen que quita lo caprichosas a las pelirrojas

Eres un asco – gritó y de inmediato tiró el contenido en la tarja – si pudiera hacer magia te aparecería una compota de excremento de dragón…

Pero como no puedes…

Te odio – exclamó sin sentirlo y abrazándose a Harry, quien de inmediato la acogió y a Ron le pareció escuchar que susurraba "si te interesa, yo si puedo hacer magia", a lo que su novia sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

¡Mi niña! – gritó una mujer delgada de cabello castaño y ojos marrones desde el portal de una pintoresca y acogedora casa

¡Mamá! – respondió Hermione corriendo hacia ella. Algo en su interior se removía cada vez que ella la llamaba "mi niña" o "hija", no podría explicar con claridad que era ese "algo" pero la ponía contenta.

Por fin llegan – dijo Amy abrazando a su hija, que la tenía casi asfixiada por el cuello

Fue Draco – culpó mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su madre – siempre se le hace tarde por no hacer maletas a tiempo

¡¿Qué?! – gritó indignado – yo no… ¿mi culpa? Pero…

No le hagas caso – dijo Amy abrazándolo como saludo – cuando lleves veintiún años viviendo con ella, aprenderás a entender sus bromitas…

¡Mamá! – dijo ella – ¡no puedes apoyar a Draco, antes que a mi!

Ella entiende mi suplicio – comentó el rubio burlándose de su prometida

¿Ah si¿Suplicio? – comentó indignada – pues…

¡Ya están aquí! – un hombre un poco más alto que Draco, de pelo negro y ojos verdes los saludó desde su camioneta, interrumpiendo así la amenaza de Hermione. Parecía venir de compras

Hola David – saludó Draco efusivamente – ¿cómo va todo?

De maravilla, de maravilla – respondió David apretando la mano de Draco para después abrazarlo y darle un par de golpes en la espalda

Me alegro… ¿necesitas ayuda?

Si – respondió abriendo la cajuela de la camioneta plateada – Amy pensó que ustedes dos estarían hambrientos y me mandó a comprar medio supermercado

Si – suspiró Draco mientras cargaba bolsas – creo que esa característica específica está en los genes femeninos…

O en los genes de las Granger… - completó David riendo

¡Oye! – gritaron madre e hija a sus respectivas parejas, ofendidas

¿Estás diciendo que gasto demasiado? – le reprochó la mujer a su marido impidiéndole el paso

Jamás diría algo así, mi amor – David fingió demencia – lo que digo es que eres muy generosa…

Amy entornó los ojos ante el énfasis en el "muy"

Y que te amo – completó sonriendo

Entonces Amy sonrió, lo tomó con fuerza de las mejillas y le dio un beso para después dejarlo entrar a la casa. Hermione los miraba, divertida. Siempre hacían eso: sentirse ofendidos como pretexto para reconciliarse. Nunca lo había pensado pero… ¡ella también lo hacía con Draco!

¿Y tú estás diciendo que soy exagerada? – lo molestó Hermione, esperando que le siguiera ese conocido juego que ahora sabía que estaba imitando de sus padres.

Estuvo muy tranquilo – decía el rubio – la verdad llegamos muy rápido por el camino que nos recomendaste…

Evidentemente, respondía a una pregunta de su suegro, e ignoró a su novia olímpicamente. Madre e hija vieron alejarse a sus respectivas parejas.

A veces dudo si preferirá casarse conmigo o con papá – comentó a su madre, celosa

¡Qué boba eres! – rió Amy mientras abría la puerta para dejarla entrar

Casi nos matamos en el camino porque él no quería llegar tarde para cazar con su suegrito – comentó entrando delante de su madre

Amy la miró sonriente

¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la comida? – preguntó recobrando su tono casual

¡Claro! – exclamó emocionada – tengo que aprender a hacer algo medianamente comible

Pero si tú no cocinas tan mal – recordó Amy en voz alta

Pregúntale a Draco – animó la castaña mirando a su novio – la última vez que cociné no pudo comer nada por tres días

_**Flashback**_

Los novios se encontraban acurrucados y bastante ocupados en los labios del otro en medio de la sala de la mansión Malfoy, sin mayor ambición que seguir así hasta la hora de la cena.

¡Niños! – gritó Narcisa emocionada desde la puerta

De inmediato, la pareja se levantó y se incorporó como pudo para encontrarse con la madre de Draco, quien cargaba bolsas de super y señalaba a Hermione

Te traje lo que necesitas para preparar el pastel de carne que tanto me presume Draco – dijo dirigiéndose hacia su nuera

¿Que yo lo haga? – preguntó extrañada – pero Narcisa yo no…

Nada – la cortó – nada de falsas modestias conmigo… si Draco dice que es tan maravilloso, entonces quiero probarlo

Pero…

¿Te hace falta algo más? – preguntó la mujer mientras desempacaba huevos, carne y el resto de los ingredientes

No, Narcisa – respondió cortante y mirando a su novio con cara de "estás muerto" – con esto es suficiente

¡Perfecto! – gritó emocionada – entonces¿por donde empezamos?

Eso es lo que a la castaña le encantaría saber. Había visto a su madre hacer ese pastel de carne muchas veces porque a su padre le encantaba pero jamás había metido mano en la preparación

Creo que debemos mezclar todo – resolvió mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa llena de ingredientes

Muy bien – cooperó su suegra mientras se ponía el delantal – yo lo haré

La preparación resultó sencilla, mucho más sencilla de lo que la joven imaginó. Su suegra, emocionada, dijo que subiría a descansar un momento mientras se cocía el pastel

Claro, Narcisa – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Hasta ahora – se despidió mientras subía por las escaleras.

Hermione y Draco la miraron alejarse y cuando se hubo perdido de vista, la chica giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su prometido

¿Por qué dijiste que yo sabía hacer esto? – le preguntó sorprendida – ¡sabes perfectamente que quien lo cocina es mamá!

Creí que sabías – se defendió él, no muy convencido – además mira, el resultado fue muy bueno… ahora solo falta que se termine de cocer para comerlo…

La castaña lo miró con los ojos entornados y después movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Eres mejor cocinera de lo que crees – susurró él mientras ella abría una botella sin etiqueta que estaba segura era la cubierta para el pastel

Si, pues… eso lo veremos – dijo mientras esparcía el líquido por encima del pastel

Después de eso lo metió al horno y esperó media hora. Lo sacó del horno y vio con alegría que su pastel se veía bastante apetitoso

¿Ya está? – preguntó Draco, quien se venía alisando el pelo, pues se veía que había estado acostado en el sillón durante un largo tiempo

Eso creo – respondió ella levantando las cejas y le acercó el recipiente aún hirviendo – ¿qué te parece?

Draco acercó la nariz y aspiró el suave aroma a carne y tocino.

Huele delicioso – aceptó – ¿puedo comer un trozo antes de la cena?

¡Claro que no! – dijo ella dándole un manazo ante sus intenciones de cortar un pedazo

¡Pero amor! – dijo indignado – de algún privilegio tiene que gozar el prometido¿no es así?

Pero no hubo mucha oportunidad para recibir una respuesta racional, porque sus labios en la oreja de ella fueron mucho más persuasivos que sus palabras

Está bien – accedió sonriendo – pero de inmediato lo completas para que no se vea que falta un pedazo

¡Claro! – dijo mientras cortaba una generosa porción de pastel y lo engullía con singular alegría

¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Hermione, temerosa

Delicioso – pudo articular con dificultad

Esto huele muy bien – dijo Narcisa justo cuando su hijo estaba terminando de hacer el conjuro para que el pastel estuviera completo de nuevo – enseguida bajaré a cenar, solo tengo que llevarle a Lucius un poco de este remedio – comentó casualmente mientras tomaba la botella que Hermione había usado para bañar el pastel – está un poco mal del estómago¿sabes? – le confesó a su nuera – pero este remedio purgante lo aliviará

Hubiera sido difícil decir quien miraba con más horror la botella semivacía del remedio purgante que habían confundido con cubierta de pastel. Hermione se quería morir y Draco solamente se alejó diciendo un ahogado "con permiso"

_**Fin flashback**_

Gracias a Dios que pude tirar el pastel antes de que Narcisa pudiera probarlo – confesó la castaña a su madre - ¿te imaginas?

Amy rió divertidísima

A cualquiera puede pasarle – comentó el rubio despreocupado, pero cambió de opinión al ver la mirada de incredulidad que Hermione le dirigía – bueno, la verdad no… pero me encanta que intentes cocinar

Además nunca has sido tan mala cocinera, Hermione – la animó su madre – pero aquí las cosas no son como en el mundo mágico

Draco asintió, e Inmediatamente después, se acercó a su novia y la abrazó para después darle un beso. La señora Granger rió y los miró.

Me recuerdan a David y a mi – comentó casualmente

¿De verdad? – preguntó la joven emocionada – ¿por qué?

Draco se parece mucho a tu padre – dijo en voz baja, aunque Draco pudo escucharla y sonrió complacido ante la comparación

Por cierto¿donde está tu binomio indisoluble? – preguntó la castaña con aire sentido

Fue por las escopetas – respondió Draco con una sonrisa

No tarden mucho, David – dijo Amy, quien aún de espaldas supo que su esposo acababa de entrar a la cocina. Hermione y Draco se miraron sorprendidos y levantaron los hombros – queremos comer a una hora decente…

No te preocupes, Amy – repuso el hombre colocándose su gorra de cazar – los hombres de esta casa traerán la comida

Si, me parece excelente – dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hija

Amy lo besó con un beso tronado y le limpió la mejilla después

Y esta vez no tengas comida de repuesto – completó el señor Granger con aire ofendido – cazaremos algo… aunque sea una paloma pero algo…

¡Papá! – gritó Hermione, asqueada – ¡una paloma no!

Bueno, un murciélago entonces – dijo rápidamente – pero vámonos hijo, que se hace tarde

Salió inmediatamente por la puerta hacia el porche.

Si, señor – Draco intentó zafarse de las manos de su novia pero ella no lo dejaba – cariño… tengo que… irme

No quiero que te vayas – chilló mirando con complicidad a su madre – ¿acabamos de llegar y ya vas a dejarme sola?

Pero Hermione – dijo un poco desesperado – tu papá me está esperando y…

¡¿Prefieres estar con papá que conmigo?! – gritó casi sin poder contener la risa, algo que él no pudo notar porque miró horrorizado como su suegro se subía a la camioneta… sin él

¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! – comentó mientras miraba a su suegro observando el reloj

¡Hijo! – gritó David buscando un cigarrillo en su bolsa del pantalón – no podemos tardarnos tanto…

Mira, sabes que te amo¿verdad? – dijo desesperado tomando sus mejillas y dándole un beso un tanto agresivo

Ya – dijo Hermione, divertida – es hora de que te vayas… diviértete…

¡Gracias! – gritó como cuando a un niño le levantan un castigo – Te traeré algo de cenar – prometió mientras se despedía de su suegra

Más te vale – amenazó la joven con las manos en la cintura y fingiendo estar enojada – recuerda que me tienes que mantener de ahora en adelante

Y recuerda su buen diente – completó su madre ante la expresión de indignación de la castaña

Draco no pudo escuchar esto último porque corrió hacia la camioneta con su suegro. Amy echó a reír.

Nunca cambiarás – le dijo a su hija – haciéndole berrinches a la gente…

¡Es que me encanta que sea así! – respondió ella muerta de risa, recordando los gestos de su novio – me aguanta demasiado y lo amo…

Si, eso está claro… mira que aguantarte no es fácil – se burló su madre – dímelo a mi… pero bueno… es hora de que acomodes el tocino en ese recipiente…

Creo que ya no tengo tantas ganas de cocinar, mamá – dijo mirando el paquete de tocino y haciendo pucheros

Pues lo siento – dijo pasándole un pelador – conmigo no funcionan tus berrinches… ¡vas a aprender a hacer pastel de carne como que me llamo Amy Granger!

* * *

Ron y Harry habían encantado una pelota para que volara alrededor de ellos. Quien la atrapara más veces, ganaba. Y eso es precisamente lo que se encontraban haciendo… jugando a atrapar la mini-snitch. Ginny, por su parte, se estaba pasando la tercera capa de barniz sobre las uñas.

Era evidente que estaban muriéndose de aburrimiento.

Ron había decidido quedarse en la Madriguera desde que llegó el sábado y como Ginny había pescado una infección en el estómago (claro que culpaba al jugo de hígado de salmón y por lo tanto a Ron de sentirse tan mal), no habían podido salir. O sea que llevaban cinco días conviviendo día y noche sin nada divertido que hacer. En ese momento estaban en la cocina, muy limpia porque Ginny, en su aburrimiento, había decidido arreglarla.

¿Ya es hora? – preguntó Ron asomándose a ver el cielo anaranjado y recibiendo un pelotazo proveniente de Harry

Si vuelves a preguntar… - amenazó Ginny levantando el puño

Era la doceava vez que Ron preguntaba lo mismo en menos de una hora. La razón era más que clara: estaba esperando a sus padres para darles un abrazo y salir corriendo para la casa de los Granger

Si no llegan pronto, me voy

Pues vete – respondió Ginny moviendo las manos para que se le secaran más rápido – nadie te ha dicho que te quedes…

Ron hizo el ademán de responder pero volvió a cerrar la boca, enfadado. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería ver a sus padres. Además, no se imaginaba la reacción de su madre si no lo encontraba en casa. Sería como el segundo Percy en Navidad: abandonista y estúpido.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos y Ron preguntó de nuevo, con la misma desesperación en la voz "¿ya es hora?", pero esta vez Ginny no se inmutó, sino que siguió pintándose, ahora las uñas de los pies.

¡Ya llegamos! – gritó Molly emocionada desde la chimenea del comedor

Ron, que estaba balanceando su silla en dos patas, la puso inmediatamente en la posición correcta y salió disparado de la cocina. Ginny y Harry se burlaron de él, pero lo siguieron y lo que encontraron les causó una sorpresa bastante divertida. Molly traía puesto algo muy parecido a una salida de baño muggle, excepto porque decía "100 bruja" en el frente y cambiaba de colores. Arthur por su parte, fue la diversión de Ginny, quien no dejaba de mirarlo. Usaba bermudas de mezclilla con una camisa floreada de colores muy llamativos, un sombrero de paja y unas chanclas de plástico bastante feas. El cuadro era comiquísimo.

Solo le falta el salvavidas – escuchó murmurar a Harry

Los señores Weasley usaban lentes oscuros y estaban tan rojos que el solo verlos, dolía.

¡Hola, cariño! – saludó la mujer a su hijo – ¡mira qué grande estás!

Mamá – respondió dejándose abrazar por su madre, pero teniendo cuidado de no tocarla muy fuerte porque tenía miedo de que la piel se le fuera a caer – solo te fuiste dos meses

¿Sabes cuando significan dos meses alejada de la gente que quieres? – se quejó amargamente

Pues… - Arthur arqueó las cejas y dijo con sarcasmo – gracias por el cumplido, querida

El gesto fue tan cómico que Ginny y Harry soltaron una carcajada.

¡Ay, Arthur! – respondió ella agitando la mano para quitarle importancia – sabes a lo que me refiero

Pues…

¿Y qué hicieron en nuestra ausencia? – preguntó Molly a sus hijos abriendo la puerta para que los baúles, que estaban levitando fuera pudieran entrar – portarse bien, espero…

Esto lo dijo mirando especialmente a la pareja

¡Pues claro! – dijo Ginny dejando pasar al equipaje que su padre colocaba en el suelo, sin muchos miramientos

¡Cuidado Arthur! – gritó la mujer – vas a romper… - pero de pronto se detuvo mirando con recelo el baúl – aunque la verdad si se rompe lo que traes allí, no sería una gran pérdida…

Vamos, Molly – exclamó su esposo abriendo las maletas – no puedes negar que son fascinantes…

¿Fascinantes? – se burló la mujer mientras se sentaba – son una bola de basura muggle, aún sigo sin entender por qué gastaste en esas porquerías

Los jóvenes se sentaron también. Ron miró su reloj

Siempre con lo mismo, madre – dijo, distraído

¿Qué son, papá? – preguntó Ginny aguantando la risa para cuando su padre le mostrara su gran compra

Son una genialidad – respondió mientras sacaba bolsas de la maleta y Molly bufaba – estos sirven para prender fuego sobre lo que sea que les acerques… no recuerdo como se llaman pero¿a que son geniales?

Originales – comentó Ginny sonriendo al ver a su padre tan emocionado

Encendedores – dijo Harry – así es como se llaman

¡Claro¡Pero qué ingenioso!

Si, con uno hubiera sido suficiente – dijo su esposa mirando sus compras

¡Pero Molly… son de diferentes formas! – el señor Weasley comenzó a sacar cerca de veinte encendedores con diferentes formas. A Harry le pareció divertido que le fascinara algo tan simple

La verdad si es algo original, mamá – aceptó Ginny

Si papá, es genial – comentó Ron mirando el reloj de nuevo – ¿tienes muchas cosas que enseñarnos?

Algunas más – dijo distraído, sacando velas de colores y ensartadores de agujas – ¿por qué, hijo?

Ya ves que le encanta hacer preguntas ociosas – respondió Ginny reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

Debían de dejarlos contarles su viaje y después decirles que se irían, pero no a dos minutos de haber llegado. Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle que se estaba comportando como su más odiado enemigo, quien parecía loco apurando a su amiga para llegar a la casa Granger, pero se contuvo. Ron resopló y se sentó

¿Qué hicieron en su viaje? – preguntó Harry interesado

Nos bronceamos mucho

Ya se ve – comentó Ron con fastidio. Esta vez todos lo ignoraron

Conocimos el mar del Caribe, es precioso… es agradable asolearte en una playa con tanto calor

Y beber muchas de esos tulipanes con mucho hielo

Margaritas – lo corrigió su esposa – yo terminé amando las margaritas, son deliciosas

Podemos intentar hacer unas pronto – propuso Harry – no debe ser difícil

Te adoraría si lo hicieras Harry – exclamó saboreando en el recuerdo una margarita helada de fresa

Pero si ya lo adoras, mamá – la molestó Ginny y entrelazó su mano con la de su novio – y la verdad no te culpo

Arthur los miró con el ceño fruncido pero Molly sonrió y movió la cabeza. Luego invitó a su marido a sentarse junto a ella

Hicimos una visita por las islas – dijo él obedeciendo, pues la espalda empezaba a dolerle por permanecer agachado tanto tiempo

Precioso – comentó Molly

Fuimos a la primera isla, comimos y de nuevo nos embarcamos en el mar… el color del agua es increíble

Ron miró su reloj cuando su padre habló por tercera vez del color del mar del Caribe y suspiró.

¿Qué prisa tienes, Ronald Weasley? – preguntó enfadada su madre, interrumpiendo la anécdota de su esposo y el vendedor de salvavidas muggle

¿Qué? – el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa – no, nada…

Soy tu madre – aseguró con seriedad, ante una mirada en blanco del pelirrojo – y a una madre nunca se le puede engañar…

Excepto por Fred y George – murmuró Harry a su novia, quien sonrió al escucharlo

Hermione nos invitó a pasar Navidad en su casa – confesó Ron

El gesto de Molly se volvió frío y arqueó las cejas

¿Y qué le dijiste? – preguntó

¿A todos? – la voz de su padre se encimó sobre la de su esposa – ¡Qué bien¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Bueno… - comenzó Ron, mirando incómodo a su amigo y a su hermana en busca de ayuda – lo que pasa es…

Es broma – rió su padre – sé que los invitó a ustedes, no a nosotros

Ron suspiró aliviado

¿Qué le dijeron? – repitió su madre, esta vez dirigiéndose a todos

Que nos veremos en su casa – respondió Ginny secamente.

No sabía si esperar un arranque de fastidio de su madre o no, pues últimamente le daba por decir cosas hirientes de la relación de Hermione y Draco porque evidentemente le dolía ver a Ron sufrir por eso

Y si, era evidente que Molly se debatía entre despotricar contra Hermione y Draco y quedarse callada para no herir a su hijo. Abrió muchas veces la boca y finalmente suspiró, vencida

¿Y vas a ir? – preguntó – ¿A qué, exactamente¿A sentirte mal cuando los veas juntos?

Mamá, creo que puedo cuidarme solo de los peligros de la vida – comentó el pelirrojo con un dejo de resentimiento y sarcasmo – si me encuentro con algo que no me gusta, estoy seguro que sobreviviré…

Como quieras – respondió su madre, enfadada – solo quiero que estés bien

¡Y lo estaré! No te preocupes

La voz de Ron no era persuasiva, más bien parecía que se pretendía autoconvencer de lo que decía

Pues tal parece que todo está decidido – comentó Arthur mientras miraba a su esposa

Prométanme que van a venir a darnos un abrazo de felicitación – pidió Molly

Claro mamá – dijo Ginny poniendo su mano sobre la de su madre

Ron asintió con la cabeza y sonrió

¿Y tu, Harry? – preguntó Arthur – no piensas venir a brindar con nosotros en nochebuena

¿Eh? Si, si, claro…

El joven Potter sonrió agradecido. Le encantaba la idea de que lo trataran como un miembro más de la familia. Desde siempre, pero más ahora que era novio de Ginny.

¿Cuando se van? – preguntó Molly

Mañana en la mañana – respondió Ginny ante la mirada atónita de su hermano que no se atrevió a reprochar nada por miedo a un nuevo comentario de su madre

Siguieron desempacando cosas, metieron a lavar la ropa sucia y cenaron. Dieron las once de la noche y terminaron de contar su experiencia en el crucero. Justo en ese momento, Ginny dio un amplio bostezo, tras lo que todos decidieron ir a dormir. Molly decidió quedarse un poco más mientras terminaba de arreglar la sala.

Ron se fue directo a su antigua habitación, llena de cosas de Hermione que no sabía si lo hacían sentir mejor o peor porque entre esas cosas había fotos de ella con su novio. Giró hacia el otro lado y encontró carpetas y revistas con títulos como "tu perfecta boda mágica", "Novia bruja", o simplemente "Cómo organizar una boda", así que decidió que nada de lo que vería allí lo haría sentir mejor y decidió cerrar los ojos y perderse en un sueño profundo.

Ginny y Harry, por su parte, se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirroja donde habían dormido las últimas dos noches. Pero justo cuando Harry puso un pie dentro, una mano ancha y bronceada lo tomó por la espalda, dio las buenas noches a Ginny y cerró la puerta. Una vez fuera, Harry estuvo frente al dueño de esa mano

No sé que pasó mientras yo no estuve, Harry – dijo Arthur despacio – pero ya estoy aquí y no me encanta la idea de que duermas en la misma cama que mi hija… no sé si me explico

Su voz sonaba mucho más seria que de costumbre. Harry lo miró entre apenado y sorprendido. Era verdad, habían dormido en la misma cama pero nada había pasado. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario.

Claramente, señor – dijo finalmente – pero quiero decirle que nada pasó entre nosotros…

Te creo, Harry – dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, la más cercana a la de él y su esposa – sé cómo eres y sé como es Ginny, pero también sé que tanta cercanía exige otras experiencias

El joven sonrió y asintió

¿Señor? – preguntó – puedo… darle las buenas noches a Ginny

En cuanto terminó la pregunta sintió como su tuviera seis años de nuevo y pidiera permiso para ir al baño pero Arthur lo tomó como una atención a él y sonriendo, asintió. De inmediato se dirigió hacia su habitación y Harry a la de Ginny, quien ya se había puesto la pijama y estaba recargada sobre sus almohadas leyendo una novela romántica

¿Escuchaste lo que…?

Cada palabra – completó ella cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en su mesa de noche. Luego lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella

No quiero que me odie, Gin – dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama

Papá no te odia, Harry – lo tranquilizó, yendo de rodillas hacia él

Sabe que entre tú y yo pasa algo

¡Pues claro que lo sabe¡Somos novios!

Me miró de una manera que no me había visto nunca

Ginny rió y le estiró los brazos. Él se acercó y dejó que ella lo abrazara. No sabía muy bien lo que sentía pero era entre diversión y pena.

Está celoso – susurró su novia – sabe que contigo las cosas van en serio y nunca había vivido algo así… soy su única hija¿recuerdas?

Harry asintió y se separó de ella. Intentaba asimilar todo lo que envolvía ese comentario de su novia

¿Conmigo va en serio? – preguntó sintiendo una oleada de emoción y de calor – ¿cómo… cómo sabes?

Te amo – respondió mientras levantaba los hombros – es lo único que sé

Y yo a ti – susurró mientras era él quien ahora la arropaba entre sus brazos

Estuvieron abrazados unos segundos hasta que se abrió la puerta y apareció el papá de Ginny

¡Buenas noches! – dijo fingiendo amabilidad – Es hora de irse a la cama… a una cama para cada uno, quiero decir…

¡Arthur! – lo reprendió su esposa, quien acababa de terminar de subir las escaleras – ¡déjalos en paz¿qué no te acuerdas cuando eras joven?

Justamente por eso, Molly – respondió

Ginny rió y besó a su novio, quien por supuesto no le devolvió el beso por miedo a que Arthur lo mandara exiliado a la tierra de nadie. Luego, la pelirroja lo vio salir disparado hacia la habitación de Fred y George

Buenas noches papá – dijo dándole un beso también – te quiero…

Y yo a ti – respondió su padre sonriendo sinceramente

Buenas noches, mamá - murmuró dándole un beso también

Buenas noches, querida

* * *

Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo su madre

¿Una sorpresa? – repitió mirando hacia todos lados – ¿Qué es?

¡Soy yo! – exclamó una voz femenina, muy emocionada

¡Joanne! – gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie sin poder disimular su gusto por ver a la desconocida para Draco, pero al parecer muy conocida para su prometida.

¿Como estás? – preguntaron las dos gritando de un modo muy agudo, algo que hizo reír a Draco y a su suegra.

Es la prima de Hermione – explicó Amy – son como hermanas desde pequeñas y tiene años que no se han visto…

Ahora entiendo los gritos – comentó Draco tapándose una oreja ante la mirada divertida de su suegra.

El rubio miro a su futura prima. Era una joven que parecía unos años más grande que Hermione, con el pelo muy negro, ojos verdes y tez blanca. Una sonrisa que ponía nervioso y una mirada muy profunda.

Draco… esta es mi prima Joanne. Jo, este es Draco Malfoy

Joanne se acercó al rubio y lo saludó con efusividad

Finalmente nos conocemos, primo – comentó – Hermione me había escrito mucho de ti…

Espero que cosas buenas

¡Pues claro! – dijo sonriente – si te ama

Ah – exclamó el rubio con aires de suficiencia – ¿así que eso dijo?

No me digas que te sorprende – se quejó su novia – ¿o qué¿nunca lo habías oído?

Pues la verdad… muy pocas veces

Hermione abrió la boca con indignación y entornó los ojos. Draco sonrió y la besó.

Niños – dijo Joanne imitando la voz de Amy Granger – guarden sus arrumacos para después que ahora tenemos mucho que platicar

La señora Granger la miró con la ceja levantada, pero ocultando una sonrisa.

Claro que si – sonrió la castaña, haciéndose abrazar por su novio – aunque tenemos muchos días para ponernos al corriente ¿cómo está Chris?

Feliz – respondió la joven con seguridad – está muerto de sueño y se queda dormido en casi todos lados pero está que no cabe de felicidad…

¿De verdad? – exclamó con ternura - ¿Con Thomas? Thomas es mi sobrino… - le explicó a Draco – ¿dónde está, Jo? Ya debe estar enorme…

Si – dijo sonriendo – ya tiene tres años

¿Desde ese entonces no te veo? – comentó la castaña, sorprendida – ¡lo conocí cuando tenía meses!

Joanne asintió y no dejó que Hermione formulara la siguiente pregunta, pues dirigiendo su mirada hacia la sala, le pidió a alguien con un gesto de mano que se acercara

Aquí viene alguien que quiero que conozcan…

Hermione frunció el ceño y vio entrar al esposo de su prima, Christopher, cargando con delicadeza algo entre sus brazos. Venia envuelto entre cobijas rosas. Cuando finalmente Jo destapó la ese "alguien", Hermione tuvo que reprimir otro de los gritos agudos de emoción para no despertarla. La castaña se quedó fascinada ante la belleza de lo que estaba viendo. En brazos de Chris estaba una niña preciosa, de cabello rubio, tez clara y enormes pestañas.

¿Es ella? – preguntó Hermione sin darse cuenta que su pregunta no tenía sentido

Ella es Isabella – la presentó Jo – nuestra hija… que no conocías

Es preciosa – dijo Draco sin poder apartar la mirada de sus rasgos finos, pequeños y delicados – se parece mucho a ti

Muchas gracias, Draco – dijo su prima, sonriente

La castaña estaba extasiada, contemplando la perfección de su sobrina. La señora Granger miraba a la pareja, enternecida por su reacción

¿Cuántos meses tiene? – preguntó la castaña con interés

Acaba de cumplir un año – respondió Chris mirándola con una sonrisa – ¿parece más grande?

La verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de cómo deben crecer los niños pero lo que sé es que… es preciosa – repitió

Jo rió al contemplar la escena de los dos novios extasiados ante la presencia de la pequeña. Isabella se movió, y su mamá se tapó la boca para no volver a reír. Pero era demasiado tarde… la niña comenzó a tallarse los ojos con lentitud hasta que finalmente los abrió y con un bostezo se recargó en el pecho de su papá mientras se chupaba el dedo.

Creo que pronto tendremos que darte algo de comer ¿verdad, cariño? – preguntó a su hija que sonrió y parpadeó, adormilada.

Su cereal está en la pañalera – comentó Chris – ¿quieres ir por él o prefieres que vaya yo?

¿La verdad? – preguntó ella mirándola con gesto de caprichosa

Está bien, voy yo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y entregándosela a su mamá. Enseguida desapareció por la puerta.

De pronto, Isabella se giró para mirar a la pareja de jóvenes que la miraban y les sonrió ampliamente.

¡Mira! – Hermione se dirigió a su prometido con una voz que no parecía la suya. Señalaba a la niña con emoción y Draco asentía, fijándose en sus enormes ojos color miel, muy parecidos a los de su prometida.

Tal parece que los tienes cautivados, princesa – bromeó Joanne mientras se dirigía a su hija con ternura

Eso es lo que parece – comentó Chris volviendo con la pañalera al hombro

Trajiste su sillita también… gracias amor

Para que pueda comer en paz la niña más hermosa de todas

Los comentarios que se hacían, aunque eran para ellos dos, los formularon sin despegar la vista de Isabella. Draco pensó que ellos no eran los únicos cautivados con la niña. Sus papás realmente estaban babeando por ella.

Hermione miró con atención todo el ritual de alimentación de la pequeña. Cómo la sentaban en la silla, cómo le ponían el babero, como preparaban su comida… todo ante la mirada expectante y poco paciente de Isabella.

Creo que está empezando a enojarse – comentó Hermione al ver la mueca de disgusto de su sobrina

Pero aún no acabo de preparar tu comida, preciosa – le explicó su mamá desde el otro lado de la barra

Pero la pequeña no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más. Rompió en llanto pues se dio cuenta de que por más que chupara su dedo, de él no saldría nada que le quitara el hambre, así que desistió en su intento. El llanto de la bebé y las prisas hicieron que Jo tirara la mitad del cereal de arroz sobre su blusa blanca, no sin que ella hiciera un par de exclamaciones que seguramente no permitiría decir a su hija cuando pudiera hablar.

¿Podrías darle de comer mientras me cambio rápido? – preguntó, pero ya había desaparecido de la cocina sin esperar escuchar la respuesta.

¿Pero cómo debo…¡¿Jo… cómo?! – gritó Hermione sin recibir respuesta. Miró a la pequeña quien de nuevo se metía el dedo a la boca – ¿cómo se supone que te debo alimentar?

Y como si la pequeña supiera el sufrimiento que su tía estaba pasando, tomó la cuchara con la mano izquierda y se la metió a la boca. Evidentemente, la mitad del contenido se quedó en su babero pero logró comer un poco ante la mirada de asombro de la castaña.

¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó Hermione a la niña quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente y le dio la cuchara escurrida de cereal

Hermione miró a Draco con inseguridad pero se arriesgó a darle algunas cucharadas que la niña aceptó gustosa, especialmente porque estaban llenas y no a la mitad, como todas las que ella había comido.

Creo que ya se terminó – comentó la castaña dándole la última cucharada – ¿Estaba rica? – preguntó dejando a un lado el pequeño plato y limpiándole a la niña la boca con una servilleta

La pequeña sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Hermione le quitó el babero y la cargó

Eres preciosa – le dijo

Ella parpadeó lentamente y se recargó en el pecho de ella, tomando entre sus deditos regordetes el pelo de la castaña. Draco contempló la escena un poco alterado… ver a Hermione así lo hacía pensar en cómo sería como mamá… y la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado. Un calor sofocante le entró de pronto.

¡Papi, papi! – gritó Isabella y Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de sus buenos reflejos para que no cayera, pues en cuanto la niña vio a Chris entrar por la puerta, se estiró hacia él a punto de caérsele de las manos a Hermione.

¡Hola preciosa! – le dijo su padre emocionado y cargándola - ¿ya comiste?

Isabella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza e inmediatamente señaló el jardín

¿Quieres ir a jugar un rato con los columpios de Amy? – preguntó su papá

El asentimiento fue aún más marcado y la niña lo acompañó con una sonrisa de emoción.

Dile a tu tío Draco que venga a jugar contigo – aconsejó Chris

Isabella, obedeciendo a su padre le hizo un gesto a Draco con la mano, indicándole que viniera, lo que él hizo obedientemente.

Cuídalo mucho, Isabella – le pidió Hermione a su sobrina – a veces no se porta bien…

Draco la miró entre incrédulo y divertido. La castaña los miró salir al jardín de atrás y sonrió emocionada.

¿Te dio muchos problemas? – preguntó Joanne, quien ahora usaba una blusa verde y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta

Es divina – exclamó Hermione - ¿cómo podría darme problemas?

Créeme – aseguró su prima – sabe como darlos…

Hermione observó a Joanne recoger el traste de la comida de su hija y limpiar un poco el piso lleno de cereal. Pensó en lo fuerte que era ver a una joven unos años más grande que ella dirigiendo una familia, una casa, dos niños. De pronto el corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez, pensando que ella iba por ese camino.

¿Estás bien?

Si – dijo – ¿podemos ir afuera?

En cuanto termine de recoger todo esto… ¿me acompañas por los juguetes de los niños que se quedaron en el coche?

Claro – asintió Hermione quien en otras circunstancias se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla pero estaba tan turbada que no podía moverse.

* * *

Ron despertó hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas. Finalmente pudo escapar de ellas para darse una ducha. Salió de la habitación casi sin ver lo que había en ella, pues sabía que nada de lo que encontrara lo iba a animar, sino al contrario. Bajó lentamente y se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina donde sus padres y Ginny hablaban animadamente.

¿Así que Hermione sigue con esa idea ridícula de casarse? – preguntó a su hija mientras limpiaba algunos vasos de las Bahamas para colocarlos sobre el estante de la cocina

Si, mamá – respondió Ginny cansinamente – y la verdad se ve muy feliz con su decisión

Ron sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la espalda

¡Bah! – dijo Molly incrédula – es una niña… pienso que debería haber una ley que prohibiera casarse tan jóvenes a los magos

Querida – la interrumpió su esposo, quien leía _El Profeta_ sin mucha atención – si mal no recuerdas, tu tenías un año más que Hermione cuando te casaste conmigo

¡Pero es diferente! – dijo indignada – ¿o estás diciendo que apoyas la idea de que se casen?

Por supuesto que no la apoyo – comentó su marido. Molly suspiró aliviada, pues no quería pelear tan temprano – pero no es por la edad, es por el sujeto con el que va a casarse

Bueno eso también, claro – accedió su esposa – no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó, de lo mal que se portó con ella…

Draco es diferente ahora – murmuró Ginny ante la mirada asesina de su madre y aunque ella no lo sabía, de Ron también – es verdad mamá, yo lo he visto y puedo decirte que realmente Draco ama a…

¡Buenos días! – saludó Ron con un tono demasiado alto para sonar casual

Hola, cariño – dijo su madre mientras miraba a Ginny como diciéndole "no digas nada más", algo que la joven no pensaba hacer

Hola madre – exclamó, dejándose besar por Molly

¿Dormiste bien?

Perfectamente – respondió mientras veía a Ginny con un gesto de desaprobación que no la cohibió para nada

¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? – preguntó su madre con el mismo tono en que lo había preguntado el día anterior – podría prepararte tu cena favorita y…

Ron besó a su madre en la frente y con una media sonrisa asintió

De verdad quiero ir, madre

Molly asintió, derrotada.

¿Y a qué hora tienen planeado partir? – preguntó Arthur

A la hora que el bello durmiente se despierte – comentó Ginny mirando el reloj – pero creo que yo lo iré a ayudar un poco para que sea pronto…

Ginny – llamó su padre con voz grave

¿Papá?

¿Segura que quieres ir tú a la habitación de Harry a despertarlo?

Su pregunta escondía, sin lugar a dudas un "ni se te ocurra hacerlo" pero Ginny, que lo conocía perfectamente y no se dejaba intimidar como Harry lo había hecho la noche anterior, se acercó a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla, respondió

Claro que estoy segura, enseguida vuelvo

Y desapareció escaleras arriba. Arthur bufó y estuvo tentado a pararse para seguir a su hija pero Molly lo miró fríamente, con lo que él volvió a su lectura del Profeta, un tanto enfadado

Ginny abrió con lentitud la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, pues quería despertar a su novio de una manera especial. Pero al entrar lo que encontró le causó un desconcierto importante pero después rió

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras ella

¡Ginny! – gritó Harry, quien al parecer no había notado su presencia. Se encontraba muy ocupado tendiendo la cama donde había dormido

¿Qué haces, Harry? – preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja. Al verlo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a hiperventilar

Pues tiendo la cama¿no ves? – su tono asustaba un poco

Si, lo veo – comentó pacientemente – pero ¿por qué parece que tu vida dependiera de ello?

No quiero darle motivos para que se enfade conmigo – comentó como para sí – quiero que todo esté perfecto…

¿Darle motivos¿A quién? – pero en cuanto terminó de formular la pregunta, supo la respuesta.

Se acercó a su novio y lo tomó de las manos

¿Sabes? Creo que no es buena idea que en una habitación cerrada, a solas, conmigo y con tu papá abajo…

Pero a ella no le importó nada de lo que salía de los labios de su novio y lo besó. Al principio, él intentó contra toda su voluntad separarse… y no lo consiguió. En los labios de Ginny siempre encontraba paz. Así, de pronto el agobio desapareció.

Ginny - murmuró mientras ella acariciaba sus mejillas – yo no…

Shh… no tienes que hacer nada para agradarle a mi padre – lo tranquilizó la joven – él te adora, lo sabes… solo que aún no se hace a la idea…

No quiero separarme de ti – dijo muy bajito – va a sonar tonto pero ayer que me prohibió estar contigo me sentí…

De pronto guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza

¿Si? – Ginny lo animó a seguir – ¿te sentiste…?

Enojado – dijo con sinceridad – impotente, incompleto

Son muchos sentimientos – es lo único que a ella se le ocurrió decir, pues lo que estaba escuchando eran aseveraciones muy fuertes, y más viniendo de labios de Harry

No quiero separarme de ti nunca – le confesó

Yo tampoco – murmuró ella mientras lo abrazaba y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – pero aunque así pasara, sabemos que nuestro amor es más grande que la distancia¿verdad?

Harry, quien no veía a su novia, ni sabía que estaba llorando, se limitó a asentir ligeramente sobre el hombro de ella

Te amo, Gin – dijo con sinceridad

Pero ella no pudo responder nada, pues las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta le impedían hablar. Harry no se lo estaba poniendo fácil… nada fácil.

* * *

La risa de Isabella inundaba el jardín. Su tío abuelo la miraba desde el porche sonriendo y poco le faltó para babear su camisa nueva. Chris le acababa de ceder a Draco su lugar para balancear a la pequeña en el columpio rosa, mientras ella lanzaba unas carcajadas que contagiaban a su padre y a su tío. El rubio se sorprendió sonriendo ampliamente y le pareció sorprendente y totalmente nuevo el hecho de que la simple risa de una niña pudiera ponerlo tan contento.

Dile a tu tío que la idea de los columpios fue excelente – le dijo Chris.

Tal parecía que él y Jo habían adquirido la costumbre de hablarles a los otros a través de Isabella, porque aunque era evidente que ella no les diría nunca lo que sus padres le pedían que dijera, querían hacerla partícipe de sus conversaciones

Me alegro que te guste, gordinflona – le dijo David con cariño – puedes usarlo todo el tiempo que quieras, que por eso hemos puesto dos… el azul para tu hermano y el rosa para ti

¿Y qué haremos cuando Draco y Hermione tengan los suyos? – preguntó Chris mientras miraba a su primo por el rabillo del ojo – si a los sobrinos les pusiste columpios…

Ante estas palabras, el rubio dejó de mecer a la niña por unos segundos pero no dejó de sonreír.

Cuando vengan sus hijos pondremos un parque de diversiones – resolvió su suegro alegremente – ¿te parece buena idea, hijo?

Si – fue todo lo que Draco pudo contestar

¿Y cómo van los preparativos de la boda? – preguntó Chris, quien justo en ese momento detuvo de los brazos a Isabella para evitar que resbalara.

Ella hizo una mueca de llanto pero su padre le dio un beso y le dijo "no pasa nada", y ella pareció decidir que era verdad porque se sostuvo de nuevo de las cadenas y miró a Draco para que la siguiera meciendo, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

La verdad – dijo el joven levantando los hombros – creo que un poco atrasados

¿Crees? – lo cuestionó David, sonriendo – ¿sabes que el que se casa eres tú, verdad?

Pero David – Chris le guiñó el ojo – ¿se te olvida que cuando hay una boda el novio lo único que tiene que hacer es decir "acepto" y sonreír para las fotos?

¿Cómo? – preguntó el aludido, sin comprender

Porque las novias no nos dejan hacer nada más – respondió Draco un poco dubitativo pero entendió a lo que se refería su primo – la verdad es que tienes razón… Hermione se encierra con su mejor amiga y hasta con mi madre para organizar la boda pero a mí solamente me dice "va a ser maravilloso"

Chris rió sonoramente

Creo que es un mal de todas las mujeres – resolvió – Jo hacía exactamente lo que estás diciendo…

¿Estás hablando mal de mí? – preguntó su esposa, quien traía las llaves de coche en la mano y venía con Hermione por el camino de piedra

Por supuesto que no – dijo Chris mirándola de pronto – ¡Guau! Qué bien te sienta esa blusa… ¡te ves guapísima!

Jo lo miró incrédula. No sabía si de verdad se lo decía porque lo sentía o porque quería desviar su atención para que no preguntara más

Es en serio – le dijo Chris como leyéndole el pensamiento – estábamos hablando de las organizadoras de bodas…

¡Es verdad! – gritó Jo ignorando por completo el resto de la frase de su marido – me acaban de dar el teléfono de una muy buena, Her… - y diciendo esto se dirigieron hacia la camioneta de ella – ¡fue quien organizó la de mi mejor amiga, y no sabes que maravilla de boda!

Perfecto, la llamaré – resolvió la castaña – ¿De qué amiga dices que fue la boda?

De mi mejor amiga…

¡¿Roxanne?! – preguntó Hermione, con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa malévola asomándose en sus labios – ¿"la mosca", Roxanne?

Su prima rió con ganas

Se me había olvidado que la llamábamos así – recordó – pero es que era idéntica con esos lentes que solía usar…

Seguramente por eso necesito una boda tan maravillosa

Para que la gente no se fijara en sus lentes – comentó Jo, riendo

Y su asombroso parecido con el insecto – remató Hermione

Aún cerca de ellas, sus respectivas parejas las escuchaban, sorprendidos.

Jamás la había escuchado hablar así de alguien – confesó Chris, divertido

Yo tampoco – respondió Draco sin dejar de mirar a su prometida quien reía burlona, todavía hablando de "la mosca" Roxanne

Dios las hace y ellas se juntan – dijo David riendo al ver la cara de asombro de los dos hombres – en cambio yo siempre las he visto así… - lo dijo con un dejo de melancolía – cuando eran niñas, Amy y Anne, la madre de Jo, tenían que separarlas al comer porque de tanta risa se la pasaban atragantándose…

Los dos sonrieron mientras las veían bajar una serie de juguetes y maletas del pequeño Thomas, quien en ese momento tomaba una merecida siesta. Aún no había visto a sus tíos Draco y Hermione pero pronto conocería al primero y vería de nuevo a la segunda.

Qué maravilla llevarse así con alguien – comentó Draco, pensando en voz alta…

¿Tú no tienes un buen amigo de la infancia? – preguntó David

Tengo amigos del colegio – concluyó después de unos segundos de pensarlo – pero uno de mis mejores amigos se fue a vivir a Bulgaria y no lo he visto más…

Draco se refería a Zabini, quien se había hecho su mejor amigo en quinto. El otro mejor amigo, claro, era Henry Heines. A él claro que lo había visto, si ya hasta les había organizado a él y a Hermione una despedida de solteros para finales de Enero. Rió recordando lo enfermo que estaba su amigo, y el pleito que tuvo con él, porque estaba empeñado en invitar bailarinas exóticas a una despedida donde también Hermione estaría presente. Finalmente Henry entendió y prometió que no invitaría nada que pudiera hacer enfadar a la castaña.

Así es la vida – concluyó Chris, quien en ese momento cargaba a Isabella para bajarla del columpio – pero aquí se te quiere… – agregó con sinceridad – eres prácticamente un Granger más… ¿verdad, papá suegro?

Por supuesto que si – afirmó David con orgullo

Muchas gracias – comentó Draco sobándose el cuello, un poco abochornado. Le gustaba sentirse parte de la familia pero que se lo dijeran, lo hacía sentir algo incómodo.

¡Amor! – gritó la castaña mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta – ven, vamos adentro que Jo nos quiere decir algo

Draco sonrió agradecido porque no tenía que seguir allí cuando empezaba a sentir tanto calor y también porque Hermione no podía ocultar la curiosidad que le daba saber qué era eso que Jo quería darles.

Con permiso – se disculpó y fue al encuentro de su prometida, que veía con ansiedad a su prima

¿Vamos, cariño? – le preguntó la joven a su esposo

Por supuesto – respondió él mientras Isabella le sonreía a David. Los dos hombres se hicieron un gesto de complicidad que Hermione no ignoró y sonrieron

Entraron todos a la casa. David acompañó a Amy en la cocina, aunque no se escuchaba ningún sonido allí dentro. Chris le había hecho un intercambio a Hermione… las maletas de los niños por Isabella. Y ahora era la castaña quien traía en brazos a una pequeña muy entretenida enredando sus deditos en los rizos de ella. Pero la joven estaba tan ansiosa que no se dio cuenta

¡Por Dios, Jo! – dijo después de unos minutos en que ella y su marido hablaban en voz baja cerca de la cocina – me estás matando aquí… dijiste que era algo muy importante¿está todo bien?

La joven no respondió y sencillamente se acercó al sillón que estaba frente al de Draco y Hermione. Ella y Chris se sentaron con tranquilidad

Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles… – comenzó la joven con solemnidad

Si, eso ya me lo dijiste – dijo la castaña con impaciencia – Me estás asustando¿es algo malo?

Todo depende de qué opinen ustedes – respondió Chris, evitando dejar escapar una sonrisa

Perfecto – dijo Hermione sarcástica – ahora sí no entiendo nada… ¿tu sabes de que están hablando?

Draco la miró y sonrió. Le encantaba verla impaciente.

No, pero creo que sería buena idea que los dejaras terminar de hablar, cariño…

Hermione bufó y permaneció con la mirada fija en sus primos. Isabella, por su parte, se había empezado a chupar el dedo, y los cabellos de Hermione enredados entre su pulgar no fueron un impedimento. Al contrario, parecía que le agregaban un sabor más agradable.

Queremos que sean los padrinos de Isabella – dijo Jo lentamente, contemplando la expresión de los dos jóvenes – ¿qué opinan?

Los novios se miraron y hubiera sido una tarea difícil decir quién estaba más sorprendido. Hermione había pensado que Jo le querría decir algo así pero creyó que sólo se imaginaba cosas. Draco por su parte, jamás se hubiera imaginado que dos personas que acababa de conocer le pedirían que fuera el padrino de su hija.

¿Están seguros? – fue lo que el rubio pudo articular para expresar lo que estaba pensando

Muy seguros – resolvió Chris – queríamos esperar a conocerte y saber si no sería algo demasiado rudo pedirte que te hagas cargo de nuestra hija si llegáramos a faltar pero por lo que he visto creo que harías un excelente papel… eso claro, si tú quieres

Por supuesto que quiero – respondió de inmediato, sintiéndose halagado

¿Y tú qué dices, Herms? – susurró Joanne

Hermione, quien desde que recibió la propuesta había permanecido con la cara entre los rubios cabellos de su sobrina, levantó la cabeza

Me encantaría – dijo con la voz cortada – será un honor para mi cuidar de esta princesa

Jo contempló la imagen, enternecida. Isabella miraba a su futura madrina con un gesto de profundo interés, mientras ella le sonreía y le besaba la cabeza

Entonces está decidido – dijo Chris levantando la voz y haciendo brincar a todos – preciosa… - dijo a su hija – estos son tus futuros padrinos

Isabella, que se había asustado con la voz de su papá, lo miró con recelo y se apoyó en el pecho de Hermione.

No sé si me consideren una ridícula – comentó Amy saliendo de la cocina con seis copas de vino – pero a mi me parece que esto debe celebrarse…

Eres una ridícula encantadora – le dijo Jo cariñosamente mientras se ponía de pie y despejaba la mesa para poner la charola.

Mamá – comentó Hermione con un tono acusador – no estarías chismoseando atrás de la puerta de la cocina¿verdad?

Por supuesto que no – respondió dándole una copa a cada uno – yo lo sabía desde hace mucho…

¿Qué clase de padres tengo, Draco – preguntó con un matiz dramático – que me ocultan las cosas importantes para mí?

Pero su prometido no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso porque estaba muy ocupado levantando las cejas a Isabella, mientras ella intentaba imitarlo, lo cual consiguió en una ocasión.

¿Quieres cargarla? – preguntó su novia en voz baja. En otras circunstancias se la hubiera dado sin preguntar pero dado el tono pálido que había tomado, decidió hacerlo. Recibió un débil "mejor después" de parte de su prometido y asintió, un poco contrariada

En ese momento su otro sobrino, Thomas, venía bajando las escaleras, con paso inseguro y una mirada expectante. Se encontró frente a personas que cuando fue a dormir, no estaban allí.

Buenas noches, Tom – lo saludó su madre – ¿dormiste bien, amor?

El niño no hizo ningún gesto que respondiera a la pregunta de su madre, solo miró a los dos extraños.

Él es tu tío Draco, Tom – lo presentó Jo – y ella es tu tía Hermione…

El pequeño se acercó tímidamente hacia el rubio y le estiró la mano para saludarlo

Hola campeón – lo saludó Draco mientras chocaba las palmas con él, cosa que Tom hizo de inmediato y por primera vez una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Permaneció por varios segundos mirando interesado al rubio, tanto que su madre tuvo que recordarle que Hermione también estaba presente.

Dámela – se ofreció estirando los brazos hacia su hija que le respondía al gesto – para que "Melquíades" no se ponga celoso porque no lo saludas… - terminó haciendo referencia a su hijo mayor.

No me llamo Melquíades, mamá – dijo el pequeño cansinamente mientras observaba de reojo a la joven Granger

Hermione rió mientras le daba un beso tronado en la mejilla a su futura ahijada y aspiraba ese olor peculiar que tienen los bebés. El intercambio de brazos hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser por la maraña de cabello castaño que Isabella tenía enredada entre sus dedos. Fue una odisea hacer que abriera la mano para soltar a su tía Hermione, incluso le costó algunos cabellos pero a ella no le importó. Le dio un nuevo beso en la frente y se giró hacia su sobrino, quien seguía mirando, interesado, a Draco.

¡Hola, Tom! – lo saludó con efusividad – estás mucho más grande que la última vez que nos vimos… ¿cuántos años tienes?

Tres – dijo mientras levantaba dos dedos que le mostró a Hermione, quien sonrió divertida mientras Jo corregía su error matemático. De nuevo le enseñó los dedos, esta vez el número correcto de ellos y sin esperar más comentarios, se sentó junto a Draco y le prestó uno de sus juguetes que traía en el bolsillo.

Creo que le agradas – comentó Chris – no suele prestarle cosas a quien no conoce… y menos sus juguetes favoritos

Draco sonrió mientras acomodaba el pequeño juguete de acción que le había dado su sobrino para que pareciera que sostenía una espada en el aire. A partir de ese momento, Draco y Tom se sumergieron en las profundidades de las batallas intergalácticas. Fue un carraspeo por parte de David el que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Creo que teníamos pendiente un brindis – dijo su suegro, divertido

Eso creo – comentó Draco retomando su tono de voz normal y abandonando el de pirata del espacio

¿Qué es un brindis? – preguntó interesado Tom, mirando con sus expresivos ojos azules al que desde ese momento era su tío favorito

Es cuando la gente está festejando algo – respondió su madre - y bebe con sus amigos para hacer una fiesta aún más grande

¿Qué estamos festejando? – preguntó de nuevo el pequeño mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo de uva que su padre ponía en sus manos

Que Draco y Hermione van a ser padrinos de Isabella

¿Vas a ser padrino de mi hermana? – preguntó el niño levantando las cejas

Y Hermione también – respondió el rubio, sonriendo ante la mirada atónita del niño

¿Y mío también? – cuestionó sin que pareciera haber escuchado el último comentario

Tu ya tienes padrinos – lo corrigió su madre – son tu tía Beth y tu tío Alfred

El niño pareció recordar a sus padrinos y levantando los hombros agregó

Me gustaría más que tú fueras mi padrino

Creo que me estoy poniendo un poquito celosa… - comentó la castaña sonriéndole al niño

Todos rieron, hasta que Jo levantó su copa y hablo, emocionada

Brindo por nuestros nuevos compadres

Gracias por aceptar este compromiso – agregó solemnemente Chris

¿Pero qué dicen? – exclamó Hermione igualmente emocionada – somos nosotros los que…

Pero un nudo se formó en la garganta de la castaña y bajó la cabeza. No sabía si sería demasiado ridículo llorar por algo así pero se sentía muy conmovida e incapaz de decir otra palabra, levantó su copa

… les damos las gracias por habernos elegido – completó Draco, salvando la situación – ¡Salud!

La castaña asintió, llevándose de inmediato la copa a los labios para evitar armar una escena sentimental. A pesar de sus intentos, Jo y la señora Granger vieron claramente que Hermione se limpiaba discretamente una lágrima que se escapaba por sus mejillas.

Voy por servilletas – dijo de pronto la joven, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Amy hizo el ademán de seguirla pero Jo la detuvo y le guiñó el ojo. Se puso de pie y en silencio siguió a su prima hacia la cocina. La encontró recargada sobre la barra del desayunador, suspirando profundamente

No tienes porque disimular – susurró Jo – esas lágrimas me dicen que nuestra elección de padrinos fue acertada…

Hermione la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Jo concluyó

Sé que nadie la cuidará mejor que tú si yo falto…

¡Ay Jo! – exclamó la joven Granger mientras abrazaba a su prima, sollozando – estoy muy emocionada… tal vez creas que exagero pero… esta decisión solamente me comprueba que mi vida está cambiando y… que las cosas que me están pasando son demasiado buenas… tengo miedo

Jo la miró enternecida y la abrazó, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran. Lo que decía no tenía sentido. No sabía si lloraba de emoción, de alegría, de tristeza o de miedo, lo que sabía era que eran demasiadas las cosas que estaba sintiendo.

No te presiones – susurró su prima mientras acariciaba su espalda – lo que te está pasando es porque te lo mereces, Hermione… tienes que aprender a disfrutar de las cosas buenas también

Esas chispas de madurez tan propias de Joanne eran las que hacían que Hermione la admirara tanto. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y pensó que su prima tenía razón. Debía aprender a vivir la vida como venía… con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.

Lo siento – dijo limpiándose la cara con una servilleta – debo estar hecha un monstruo…

Lo normal – comentó burlona Joanne

Cállate, tonta – rió pegándole en el brazo

Tras ayudarle a Hermione a quedar un poco más presentable, las dos salieron hacia la sala con todos los demás.

* * *

Hola niñas!!!!!!!

No saben qué emoción me da poder subir este nuevo capitulo, creo que las cosas van tomando más forma en mi cabeza y no están hechas una maraña...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no pueden negar que me esforcé porque saliera mucho mejor... qué opinan? qué les parece Jo y Chris?, y los Weasley en el Caribe? y Ron? y Ginny? y de Isabella?! Por qué creen que la historia se llama "una vida sin ti"?

Bueno, pues espero que puedan escribirme contándome sus impresiones sobre este capitulo que ya se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos porque... espero que se hayan dado cuenta... me encantan los niños!

Un beso enorme y gracias por leerme y x sus reviews

Lore

* * *

Yare! 

Exactamente amiga, tú ni con que cara te quejas si me tienes sin uñas con la continuación de tu fic eh?? Pero yo la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar, entonces bueno... ff estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Espero que este capitulo también lo hayas vivido porque tiene muchísimos elementos que se prestan.

jajaja, asi que sufriste pensando como pueden ser felices todos? pues no amiga, tienes razón... no se puede pero así es la vida, no? Y si, te aconsejo que consideres lo de la caja de pañuelos.

Sobre Lavender... jajaja, creo que todas tenemos la misma opinión de ella. Pero bueno, será de utilidad en este fic, y si me dices sus fobias más grandes... bueno, la verdad no es tan difícil.

Yo sé amiga que los Malfoy te caen perfecto y si, a mi tambien me duele que estén en esa situación pero... ni modo.

Le pasaré tu recomendación de lista de regalos de boda a Hermione, seguro lo encontrará muy util jaja

Yo también estoy deseando casarme! con todo el paquete de las fiestas de compromiso, los regalos repetidos y el novio maravilloso que ella tiene. (que siento recordártelo tan crudamente pero... es hijo único jeje) Como que siento que me proyecto muchísimo en este fic... no sabes como! Soy una mezcla de todas las mujeres que aquí aparecen.

Ay amiga lo del castillo!! no me digas que no es una monada! Lo volví a leer y me enamoré de Hermione ahora! jajaja

A ver si me vas mandando el mail fatídico que me prometiste, niña! pero estás bien? como van las cosas?

Un beso amiga y mil gracias como siempre por tu review

Lore


	6. Dulce locura

**6**

**Familia y… amigos**

¡Amy! – gritó Hermione mientras arrullaba a Isabella sin conseguir que la pequeña dejara de llorar – ¡ven!

¿Qué pasa? – gritó su madre desde la planta alta

¡No sé que hacer! – su voz sonaba más chillona de lo habitual

Lo imaginé – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez – solo me llamas por mi nombre en un caso extremo

¡Pues este es uno! – aseguró la joven con desesperación – mamá, no deja de llorar

Si, ya me había dado cuenta – afirmó su madre observando los ojos llorosos de Isabella

¿Le revisaste el pañal?

¡Un asco! – exclamó – pero si

¿Ya le diste su biberón?

¡Lo intento, pero no quiere comer!

Qué raro… - exclamó Amy con el ceño fruncido – déjame verlo

De inmediato, Hermione le pasó el biberón y Amy se puso un poco en el dorso de la mano

Está helada – resolvió – seguramente es por eso… caliéntala en el horno por unos…

Pero Hermione no sabría cuantos segundos se debía calentar un biberón porque inmediatamente sacó la varita y lo calentó con un conjuro un tanto mal hecho por las prisas, y se lo pasó de nuevo a su madre que la miró sorprendida. Aún le costaba un poco de trabajo ver a su hija hacer cosas que ella no imaginaría que se podían hacer.

Se me olvidan tus dotes mágicas – comentó despreocupada ante la mirada ansiosa de su hija

Amy tomó el biberón y probó de nuevo en el dorso de su mano. Tras comprobar que era una temperatura correcta, se la ofreció a Isabella quien tras probar un poco la escupió, furiosa.

¡¿Lo ves?! – exclamó la joven, desesperada – así me hizo a mi

Amy bebió ella misma del biberón ante la mirada atónita de Hermione

Tiene sal – dijo mientras se ponía de pie con la niña en brazos para prepararle uno nuevo

¡¿Qué?! – Hermione sintió como si la desesperación se hubiera convertido en una sensación enorme de vergüenza

Le pusiste sal en vez de azúcar, Hermione…

Con un hechizo pudo haber resuelto el problema de nuevo pero se sintió tan tonta que dejó de pensar por unos segundos.

Amy se acercó a la sala donde Hermione había permanecido con la mirada en el techo, sintiéndose realmente estúpida… ¿a quién se le hubiera ocurrido poner sal en vez de azúcar en el biberón?

Una vez te hice lo mismo cuando eras bebé – confesó Amy para tranquilizar a su hija mientras se sentaba con Isabella en brazos, quien bebía desesperadamente su leche correctamente endulzada.

No es verdad – le reprochó – solo lo dices para que no me sienta una completa…

¡Hay una criatura presente! – exclamó la mujer, sonriendo.

La criatura en cuestión no estaba enterada de lo que su cuasimadrina estaba a punto de decir pues se estaba chupando los labios, saboreando el final de su leche.

A cualquiera pudo haberle pasado, hija… - la tranquilizó Amy con una sonrisa – además tu no tienes hijos…

Pero mamá – le rebatió Hermione aún enfadada – ¡no se necesita tener hijos para saber preparar un biberón de leche!

Eres demasiado dura contigo, Hermione – dijo con expresión seria – no le diste ningún veneno, ni lo hiciste a propósito…

La mirada fría de Amy se cruzó con la desesperada de Hermione quien finalmente la desvió.

¿A quién se le ocurre dejarme a cargo de una criatura? – se quejó copiando la expresión de su madre quien sonrió divertida mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Jo y yo confiamos en ti – dijo – falta que tú lo hagas

En ese momento, Hermione recordó cómo había llegado a esa situación de niñera de Isabella

**Flashback**

Hermione¿me quieres? – le preguntó su prima con una mirada que daba miedo

¿Si? – respondió ella dubitativa

Y si te pidiera que hicieras algo de vida o muerte¿lo harías?

Si, si… claro¿qué pasa?

¿Me lo prometes? Es por Isabella

¡Si! – respondió desesperándose – ¡¿Qué pasa, Joanne?!

Necesito que cuides a tu ahijada mañana en la noche – dijo muy rápido y perdiendo todo el gesto sombrío que hasta ahora había actuado perfectamente

¡¿Qué?! – gritó la joven entre aliviada y con ganas de matarla – ¿eso era lo tan grave que querías pedirme?

¡Es que no conoces a Isabella! – se justificó, riendo – cuando la cuides, verás…

Hermione la miró con una ceja levantada y finalmente accedió

¿A dónde vas a ir?

Chris tiene la cena de Navidad de su trabajo – luego preguntó con una mueva de sufrimiento – ¿la cuidas?

¿Y a Thomas…?

¿También quieres cuidarlo? – preguntó Jo emocionada – sería genial, gracias

Hermione intentó rebatirle porque sabía perfectamente que no era un ofrecimiento pero la perspectiva de cuidar a sus sobrinos la hacía feliz. Era una mezcla de nervios por no saber qué hacer con ella y de emoción precisamente por lo mismo. Respecto a Thomas, tal parecía que entre él y Draco se estaba creando algo especial, así que no habría problemas

Te aprovechas de mi inocencia – se quejó la castaña

¡De eso nada! – refutó su prima – viene con el paquete de madrina

**Fin flashback**

Si, es verdad – murmuró – pero no creo que sea una buena madrina mamá… - dijo con un suspiro – y mucho menos una buena mamá

Amy sonrió. Lo entendió todo con solo ver la expresión abatida de su hija que aunque se veía como una mujer, seguía sacando a relucir de vez en cuando las inseguridades de una niña pequeña

Vas a hacer un buen papel cuando te cases – la animó – y como mamá también… siempre se aprende de los errores, mi niña… - y bromeando agregó – te aseguro que ahora vas a probar el biberón antes de dárselo a tus hijos

¡Por supuesto! – afirmó con rotundidad de una manera tan cómica que hizo reír a su madre

En ese momento, Isabella dejó caer el biberón al lado de Amy y miró a Hermione sonriente. Le estiró los brazos pidiéndole que la cargara, situación que desconcertó a la castaña.

¿Qué¿Creías que iba a estar resentida contigo? – se burló su madre mientras la colocaba en sus brazos – ¿pero no ves cómo te quiere?

Perdóname, chiqui… - le dijo besando su cabeza mientras la niña se acomodaba en su pecho con una actitud decidida de dormir, sin que pareciera importarle lo que había pasado

Eres toda una madre – dijo una voz ronca y exhausta a sus espaldas

¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? – preguntó la castaña viendo entrar a su prometido con Thomas, sudando y con manchas rojas en las mejillas

¡Jugando futbol! – gritó Tom emocionado – pero… tía Hermione – preguntó con interés - ¿Por qué tío Draco juega tan mal¡Tuve que enseñarle yo!

La aludida intentó esconder una enorme sonrisa en los rubios cabellos de su sobrina y no tuvo que responder, pues tras ese comentario el pequeño se alejó corriendo hacia la cocina.

Aunque suene patético, es verdad – murmuró el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sillón como si hacerlo hubiera sido su mayor sueño – no tengo condición para los deportes muggles…

Hermione rió pensando que seguramente Draco nunca había visto un balón de futbol y mucho menos jugado el juego

Lo dicho – dijo él contemplándola arrullando a Isabella – ya se durmió tu criatura… mamá

¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida – llevo horas intentándolo y creí que jamás lo lograría…

¡Tío Draco! – gritó Tom saliendo de la cocina con una maletita llena de juguetes – ¿podemos jugar a las batallas del espacio?

¿Se trata de correr atrás de una nave espacial? – preguntó Draco, horrorizado

¡No! – contestó el niño con un tono de "es obvio" – ¡yo soy el valiente capitán de la constelación áurea y tú eres el malvado Lord Black!

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas. Ella sonrió al escuchar al niño hablar como un comercial de televisión, que seguramente estaba recitando de memoria. Él por su parte, se puso feliz por no tener que seguir corriendo porque aunque pareciera poco, se había cansado, así que la idea de permanecer sentado en el sillón mientras sólo movía un muñeco con los dedos le pareció lo más sensato que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Tío y sobrino se enfrascaron en un emocionante juego del espacio, donde Tom reía porque cada vez que Draco se descuidaba, atacaba a su muñeco de plástico que revivía cada vez que el niño se aburría y decidía que había pasado suficiente tiempo muerto. El rubio estaba de lo más entretenido y divertido jugando con su Lord Black hasta que Amy los llamó dos horas después a cenar

Esto se ve delicioso¿verdad campeón? – preguntó Draco al pequeño Tom, quien miró con desconfianza un plato de avena con fresas

No me gusta la avena – resolvió finalmente

¿Qué quieres cenar entonces? – preguntó Hermione quien había dejado a Isabella en su silla alta

Quiero galletas con queso y malteada de chocolate…

Voy por las galletas – dijo Hermione, quien se giró para hacer aparecer un plato de galletas con queso amarillo que el niño miró con emoción

Y aquí está tu malteada – agregó el rubio, quien había hecho lo mismo que su novia pero a espaldas del pequeño, quien miró con los ojos desorbitados los manjares que le ofrecían

¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! – preguntó Amy con reproche en cuanto hubo entrado a la cocina

La pareja la miró un poco avergonzada por estar haciendo algo mal sin saberlo.

Tom quiere cenar esto – se excusó la castaña pues la voz de su madre le había dado un poco de miedo

¡Pero qué lindo! – dijo la mujer sin alterar su voz, mientras le quitaba al niño el vaso y el plato de comida poco saludable – yo quiero una mansión con alberca… - suspiró – pero las cosas no siempre son como queremos¿verdad, Tom?

Draco y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué hacer. No sabían que darle de comer algo que quería iba a causar semejante efecto en la señora Granger a quien el pequeño Tom miró con fastidio, pues sabía que su plan de cenar algo agradable se había ido por la borda. A pesar de estar enojado, no dijo nada.

Venga, come tu avena – sonrió Amy acercándole de nuevo el plato – y si te la terminas, puedes comer una de las galletas que te preparó tía Hermione¿trato hecho?

Está bien – respondió con voz cansina y con una cara de evidente enfado, empezó a comer lo que tenía enfrente

Muy bien, cariño – dijo Amy acariciando su mejilla – mamá se pondrá muy contenta cuando vea lo guapo que te pones por comer bien

Si – dijo el niño olvidando el incidente – además sabe rica con fresas…

Sabía que te gustaría – dijo sonriendo y dejándolo comer mientras se dirigía hacia los novios que la miraban con reproche

¿Qué tiene de malo con que coma galletas? – preguntó la joven con los brazos cruzados

¿Y malteada? – agregó el rubio

Nadie se ha muerto por combinar esos alimentos, mamá

No es la comida, Hermione – le dijo sentándose frente a su propio plato de avena – es que él no puede decidir lo que tú le vas a dar… los niños solo buscan lo que les agradable, aunque no sea sano

Pero… – espetó Draco con el ceño fruncido – si él me pide algo y yo puedo dárselo… ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Porque entonces él es quién decide cómo se le va a educar – dijo comiendo una cucharada de avena – y no sabe cómo hacerlo… por eso existen los padres

Draco y Hermione se miraron intentando asimilar las palabras de la mujer quien le sonreía a Isabella.

Nadie se ha muerto porque le digan "no" cuando tiene tres años – les recordó – pero cuando no estás acostumbrado a que te nieguen algo, te frustras demasiado cuando eso pasa

Creo que entiendo tu punto – aceptó el joven Malfoy tras meditarlo un momento – a mí me costó demasiado aprender que las cosas no siempre serían como yo quería

Amy hizo un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza y sonrió. Hermione tardó un poco más en aceptarlo pero al final movió afirmativamente la cabeza muchas veces

Bueno… - dijo Amy cuando hubieron terminado de hablar de otras cosas que la mujer pensaba sobre la educación de los niños frente a unos curiosos novios – Vamos todos a la cama

Pero no tengo sueño – espetó el pequeño Tom mirando a Draco y evitando la mirada de Amy

Lo siento campeón… debemos ir a dormir

¿Por qué?

Porque Amy dice – resolvió levantando los hombros

Ay Draco – rió su suegra – vamos porque es tarde Tom – le dijo al niño

¿Puedo quedarme un poquito?

Dos minutos – concedió la mujer – pero debemos ir a dormir pronto porque mañana les haremos una fiesta a tío Draco y tía Hermione…

Los prometidos se miraron con los ojos como platos. Con tanto ajetreo se les había olvidado pero era verdad… al día siguiente era su fiesta de compromiso al estilo Granger

¿Una fiesta de qué? – le preguntó el niño al rubio mientras se rascaba el ojo derecho

De compromiso – contestó él, pero ante la mirada de incredulidad del niño, añadió – donde vamos a decirles a todos que nos vamos a casar

¿Quién? – tal parecía que Tom estaba haciendo tiempo para no subir a acostarse

Hermione y yo

Pero ustedes ya están casados – dijo como si fuera obvio y razonando con su mente infantil – los he visto dándose besos como mamá y papá y ellos están casados

Draco y Hermione se miraron con complicidad ante el comentario inocente del pequeño… esa conexión visual les permitió comunicarse

_Si besarnos nos hiciera esposos… – _decía Hermione con el pensamiento

_Tú y yo festejaríamos nuestras bodas de oro – _completó Draco con una sonrisa pícara

Luego rieron al mismo tiempo ante la mirada de confusión de Tom y la de resignación de Amy

Odio que se digan cosas sin que los demás podamos entender – bufó - ¡vamos a dormir, amor! – dijo refiriéndose a Isabella quien en ese momento bostezaba con los ojos casi cerrados.

¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó Hermione levantándose de su silla

Fue a comprar vino para la fiesta

No me pidió que lo acompañara – murmuró Draco un poco decepcionado

Tal vez porque una criaturita te seguía como loca por el jardín – recordó Amy mientras dejaba los platos sucios en el fregadero y señalaba con la cabeza por la ventana – pero no te preocupes por tu suegrito Draco, tal parece que lo evocaste…

En ese momento se escucharon las llaves abriendo la puerta de entrada, por donde pasó un emocionado David.

¡Ya está, cariño! – gritó cerrando la puerta tras de sí

¡Hola amor¡Estamos en la cocina! – respondió ella con una emoción poco común tomando en cuenta que hacía un par de horas que no lo veía – ¿qué tal fue todo?

Perfectamente, dicen que todo estará listo para…

¡Estamos en la cocina! – repitió su esposa, interrumpiéndolo – ¡los chicos y yo!

Ah… - exclamó desconcertándose por unos segundos y quedándose en el marco de la puerta. Casi de inmediato retomó su tono jovial mientras se subía la chamarra hasta el cuello – ¡qué tal chicos!

Amy se acercó a su esposo y le susurró algo al oído mientras él asentía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – preguntó Hermione suspicaz

Nada – respondieron los dos al unísono.

El rubio y la castaña se miraron arqueando las cejas. No les creían ni una palabra.

¿Había mucha gente en la vinatería? – probó Draco con más sutileza para averiguar qué tramaban sus suegros

¿La vinatería? – preguntó David mirando a su mujer

Si cariño, donde compraste el vino para la fiesta de mañana – recordó su mujer de una manera que terminó por convencer a Hermione que algo no estaba bien…

¡Ah! Esa vinatería – exclamó el hombre – uff… la gente salía por todos lados, por eso tardé tanto

Pero ya estás aquí – comentó Hermione sonando lo más despreocupada posible - ¿necesitas ayuda para bajar las botellas de la camioneta?

Umm… no – resolvió David casi de inmediato y poniéndose colorado

De verdad, suegro – apoyó el rubio, sabiendo las intenciones de su novia – entre más manos, más rápido terminamos

Es que… no creo que necesite su ayuda porque… - David no podía esconder que estaba inventando una excusa en ese momento - ¡las encargué para mañana! Si – dijo mirando con alivio a su esposa – las van a traer ellos mañana a las once de la mañana

Hermione lo miró cruzando los brazos.

Deberías aprender a mentir un poco papá – dijo finalmente – eres pésimo

Bueno, suficiente – zanjó Amy – lleven a los niños a su habitación y vayan a la suya, que mañana será un día muy largo.

Draco sonrió y mientras daba la mano a Tom, quien tenía la otra ocupada con su merecida galleta de queso, le susurró a Hermione

Ahora sé de donde sacaste lo mandona…

¡Te escuché! – le dijo su suegra, haciendo que el rubio desapareciera como por arte de magia de la cocina.

* * *

Tras darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la cabeza a su sobrina, Hermione acostó a Isabella en su cuna de viaje con la que Jo siempre cargaba, le dirigió una mirada de ternura y un poco de culpa recordando el incidente con la sal y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió con paso lento a su habitación y entró bostezando, de pronto se sentía muy cansada y no sabía por qué. Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos cuando el rubio salió del baño y entró también a la habitación. 

¿Tu madre está enojada? – preguntó con tono de burla

Claro que no, tonto – respondió ella divertida – pero eso te pasa por bocón

Draco levantó los hombros y unos segundos después se quitó la playera, intentando conseguir alguna expresión lascivia por parte de su novia pero cuando estuvo fuera de ella, hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que Hermione no lo había visto pues se desmaquillaba frente al espejo de su tocador con una poción que a la vez le limpiaba la cara sin necesidad de lavársela.

Se cambiaron y se prepararon para dormir… ella con una pijama de pantalón y blusa sin manga color vino con detalles en rojo y él con un pantalón azul rayado y una camiseta blanca. Cundo estuvieron listos, los dos se miraron y se acomodaron en la cama. Draco le cedió el lado izquierdo, su favorito. Ella agradecida, le sonrió y se sentó sobre las cobijas.

Le di leche con sal a Isabella – confesó con un suspiro

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco evitando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reír ante la mirada compungida de su novia – pero… ¿pero cómo?

¡Pues así! – exclamó aún avergonzada y con un sentimiento de torpeza enorme – ¡no se me ocurrió probarla antes!

No – reflexionó el rubio – la verdad a mí tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos

¡Voy a matar a nuestros hijos, Draco! – soltó entre desesperada pero burlándose de ella misma

Claro que no – aseguró el rubio, haciendo que se acostara sobre su brazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo – pero sí creo que esto de ser papás no es tan fácil como imaginé

¿Tú crees? – se burló la castaña

¡Mira al pobre Chris! – se quejó – tiene que hacer tantas cosas por su esposa y por sus hijos que dudo que le quede tiempo para otra cosa…

La verdad yo también estoy impresionada – confesó su prometida – con todo lo que hace Jo y ¡solo tiene unos años más que yo!

Esa idea en particular la tenía vuelta loca. Era demasiado pronto para que pensara en bebés y aunque fue ella misma quien propuso tener un hijo de Draco, tras ver todo el trabajo que implicaba ser mamá, se asustó un poco y quiso proponer a Draco retrasar la paternidad por una década o algo así…

De pronto se sorprendió pensando todo esto y sonrió al darse cuenta de los comentarios de ambos… estaban demasiado impresionados porque se estaban proyectando en sus primos.

¿Te estás arrepintiendo de formar una familia? – la molestó Draco

Me estoy… dando cuenta de lo que implica formar una familia – lo corrigió – y no parece fácil

Nada fácil – repitió el rubio recordando que había parecido el títere de Tom durante toda la tarde aunque con una sensación de satisfacción muy grande

Pero quiero hacerlo – resolvió la castaña abrazándose a su cintura – contigo

¡¿Ahora?! – preguntó Draco que de la impresión casi se cae de la cama

No sé que pensaste – lo regañó fingiendo demencia, pues sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el rubio – solo digo que quiero formar una familia y quiero formarla contigo…

Yo también – respondió acercándose a ella y atrayéndola hacia él. El comentario de "hacer algo con él" había sido como una descarga de adrenalina – pero ¿por qué no practicar un poco ahora?

¿Quieres seguir jugando toda la vida con Tom? – preguntó la joven pensando que ya había sido suficiente práctica de futbol.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba su prometido. Los labios de él recorriendo su oreja se lo dijeron.

Hermione rió divertida y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mirando a su prometido entre nerviosa y ansiosa. Fue solo cuestión de segundos… de pronto los dos se perdieron en los labios del otro, en sus caricias que con cada momento iban subiendo de intensidad sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera la menor intención de detenerse. Cuando Draco se giró para besarla con más profundidad, se encontró con la foto de sus suegros en la mesa de noche. A pesar de que no era una foto mágica y por lo tanto no estaba animada, pudo ver con claridad cómo David lo miraba fijamente. Recordó que estaba en su casa.

Hermione… - susurró apartándose de ella – no…

¿Qué… pasa? – dijo sin aliento la castaña

Lo siento…

La joven cerró los ojos, sintiendo como él se acostaba junto a ella con la cabeza sobre sus manos.

No te entiendo, Draco – sentenció unos segundos después – sé que me quieres, de verdad lo sé… pero no entiendo ¿por qué te empeñas en rechazarme?

Hermione no…

¿Hay algo que no te guste de mí¿Acaso te soy tan desagradable?

La castaña sabía lo que él sentía por ella, y cuando la besaba sabía perfectamente que la respuesta a sus preguntas era negativa pero tenía que provocarlo para que le dijera finalmente qué era lo que lo detenía.

No digas tonterías – dijo contundentemente el rubio – Sabes que eso no es lo que pienso

¿Entonces qué es, Draco? – su voz sonaba desesperada

Se miraron a los ojos, ella con curiosidad y él con desánimo. A pesar de estar viéndose fijamente, no podían leer los pensamientos del otro, pues estaban inmersos en los propios.

Por un lado, la castaña pensaba que no era tan difícil de entender que quisiera estar con él de un modo más íntimo… ¡se iban a casar¡Habían probado que se amaban y que estaban listos para seguir adelante! Y ella sentía en sus caricias que él quería que eso pasara, entonces ¿por qué no pasaba?

Draco por su parte estaba hecho un mar de confusión. Si, era verdad que la deseaba, quería estar con ella más que con nadie en el mundo pero no era justo… no estaba siendo sincero

No quiero hacerte daño… - confesó él tras un largo silencio

No me harás daño – afirmó aún enfadada pero deseando reconciliarse – esto es algo que quiero…

No quise hacerte sentir mal, no quiero que pienses que te rechazo, sabes que…

Shhh – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – yo sé

El joven sonrió ligeramente y puso sus tibias manos entre las de ella. Hermione sonrió al contacto, era muy tierno pero a veces ella deseaba algo más que ternura. Él se sintió inmensamente feliz de saber que no estaba enojada.

Sé lo que sientes – dijo Hermione

¿Ah si? – pregunto incrédulo – ¿Y qué siento, si se puede saber?

Lo mismo que yo – dijo sencillamente con una mirada brillante

Seguramente – comentó Draco al ver que ella no seguiría con su explicación – pero ¿de qué tema estamos hablando?

De nuestra primera vez… - dijo ella emocionada – me hace mucha ilusión que sea contigo… – exclamó zafándose de las manos de él y abrazándolo por la cintura – es una sensación de miedo pero a la vez de aventura, de emoción, de nerviosismo… ¿no lo sientes así?

Hermione hablaba emocionada, pensando en que la próxima vez podrían compartir esos sentimientos que describía y llevarlos al límite. Draco sólo pudo esbozar media sonrisa y asentir, no muy convencido.

¿Hermione… - preguntó el rubio cerrando los ojos – qué es lo que nunca me perdonarías?

¿Vamos a jugar a las verdades? – propuso y a la vez aceptó, sonriente – porque si no, no le veo mucho sentido a la pregunta – permaneció en silencio un momento hasta que sintió que él asentía – está bien… yo creo que lo que nunca te perdonaría sería…

Draco la miraba expectante aún tras varios segundos y ella no pudo más que reír y besarlo con fuerza en los labios

Creo que no habría nada que no te perdonara – resolvió con un suspiro, fingiendo estar apesadumbrada – te quiero demasiado… y lo peor es que lo sabes perfectamente… pero no abuses ¿eh?

El rubio sonrió y la abrazó para después besar su cabello. No pudo responder nada. Tenía emociones encontradas pues por un lado la respuesta de la castaña lo había tranquilizado un poco pero por otro, se sentía una auténtica cucaracha.

Pero… – insistió el rubio – ¿qué es lo que en general no perdonas?

¡Y dale con el tema del perdón! – se quejó ella – ¿qué¿tienes algo importante que decirme? – dijo en tono de burla y acercándose a sus labios – ¿algo imperdonable?

De inmediato, Draco negó con vehemencia. Hermione sonrió.

Pues… – dijo levantando los hombros – no sé… no me gusta que la gente me quiera tomar el pelo… creo que eso es algo que me costaría mucho perdonar – luego, quitándole solemnidad a su declaración agregó con una sonrisa – no me gusta que me hagan sentir tonta…

Draco sonrió dolorosamente y apretó su mano

Creo que eso sería imposible – comentó finalmente, haciéndola sonreír

Me toca – dijo ella – ¿cuál es tu idea de una familia feliz?

El rubio apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente y la miró profundamente. La amaba demasiado…

Una donde tú seas la madre de mis hijos – respondió con sinceridad

Hermione rió con ganas, ante la mirada de sorpresa de él. No esperaba una reacción así tras una afirmación tan cursi.

No pensé que mi respuesta fuera tan cómica – dijo confundido

Lo siento. Es que… - Hermione respiró hondo antes de seguir – sabía que dirías eso, cariño…

¿Qué?

Sentí que dirías lo que dijiste y me pareció cómico, eso es todo

Tu también me conoces demasiado bien – se quejó el rubio – no abuses ¿eh? – dijo imitándola

La castaña se acurrucó de nuevo sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo su respiración que la arrullaba

Buenas noches, amor – susurró él

Me falta una pregunta – comentó ella con voz soñolienta

¿Todavía quieres seguir¡Pero si te estás quedando dormida!

Tu hiciste dos preguntas – dijo levantando un poco la cabeza para verlo

El rubio cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza como diciendo "es verdad"

¿Me prometes que la próxima vez las cosas terminarán distinto?

¿La próxima vez? – preguntó sin entender

Cuando vuelva a pasar algo como lo de ahora… – dijo con apremio – ¿me prometes que las cosas serán diferentes?

Si – aseguró él, como un firme propósito – te aseguro que lo serán…

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, pensando que pronto podrían compartir ese momento sin que nada y sobre todo, nadie, pudiera impedirlo.

* * *

¡Ya nos vamos, Molly! – gritó Ron dirigiéndose desde las escaleras a la planta alta 

Como vuelvas a referirte a tu madre de esa manera – amenazó Molly, saliendo de la cocina – te coso la boca

Ginny rió y murmuró un "sería una buena idea" a su novio.

No te pongas ruda – bromeó su hijo – solo me estaba despidiendo

Hay otros modos más decentes… - se quejó la mujer, que parecía ligeramente preocupada – Ron… por favor compórtate

No estás hablando con Fred y George, mamá – se quejó, sonriente

Sé con quien estoy hablando – dijo con seriedad – considera donde estarás y con quién, Ron… no hagas nada que yo no haría

¿Me estás prohibiendo divertirme? – se burló el pelirrojo

Bueno mamá – interrumpió Ginny – vendremos a verlos antes de cenar…

Mas les vale – comentó Molly abrazándola – No sería lo mismo sin ustedes… - luego, como si le costara mucho trabajo decir lo siguiente y sin mirar a Ron susurró – dile a Hermione que me gustaría mucho verla también…

Se lo diré – prometió Ginny

Y llévale esto a su madre – agregó dándole un frasco de conserva multicolor

¿De qué se supone que es esto? – preguntó Harry mirando con atención el frasco

De lo que la madre de Hermione quiera – respondió – cuando decida el sabor, tomará la textura y el color de lo que ella diga.

Harry asintió levantando las cejas. Tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico y tantas cosas que aún desconocía…

Harry, querido – dijo Molly con pesar – cuida a estos dos… sobre todo a ese masoquista de allá…

No se preocupe, señora Weasley – aseguró Harry – no les pasará nada

La mujer sonrió agradecida y se dirigió hacia la cocina

Arthur – lo llamó – los chicos se van

¿Tan pronto? – preguntó el hombre, quien venía caminando hacia ellos con un encendedor plateado con forma de naipe en la mano

Papá, es mediodía – recordó Ginny

¡Es verdad! – se sorprendió el hombre – no sé qué estaría haciendo que se me fue tan rápido la mañana

Jugando con tus porquerías muggles, seguramente – se quejó su esposa – no te sorprendas si de pronto desaparecen…

Arthur miró a su mujer indignado y se le ocurrió que debía lanzarles un hechizo de permanencia para que no desaparecieran por obra de su esposa.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Ron, emocionado

Si, si, es tarde – asintió Ginny dándole un beso a su padre – nos vemos mañana a la hora de la cena

Me parece perfecto – dijo con cariño el hombre – cuídate por favor

Si papá – respondió ella con voz cansina – además llevo a Harry, que es como mi cuidador personal

Se giró hacia su novio y lo besó rápidamente ante la mirada asustada de Harry y la asesina de su padre, quien dijo entre dientes y muy bajo "Lo que me preocupa es quién te cuida de tu cuidador…"

Cuando terminaron de despedirse, se dirigieron al jardín, donde tomaron un disco volador y en unos segundos, habían desaparecido.

Se veían muy ilusionados ¿verdad, querida? – preguntó su esposo, con la vista fija donde antes habían estado los tres jóvenes

Solo espero que estén bien – murmuró sin hacer caso a las palabras de Arthur

Pero si van con Hermione, Molly… - dijo tomándola del hombro y guiándola hacia la madriguera

Precisamente – suspiró poniéndose en marcha

No te entiendo… los chicos siempre han estado con Hermione y ahora…

Ahora Hermione se va a casar, Arthur – murmuró ella, con una mueca de abatimiento – se va a casar con ningún otro que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy

No importa – murmuró después – a mi también me cuesta creerlo pero… querida – dijo abriendo la puerta para que entraran – sabes lo que esa familia hizo por ella

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó con fiereza – ¿entonces ahora como pago de un favor, debemos casarnos con quien nos lo hace?

No… entiendo – tartamudeó al ver la mirada de su esposa – siempre creí que te agradaba Hermione

No sólo me agrada, Arthur – bufó la mujer – la quiero… y la quiero mucho. Es una joven encantadora… ¿cómo podría… no quererla?

Su esposo la miró desconcertado, al escuchar cómo su voz se cortaba al referirse a ella.

¿Qué pasa, Molly? – preguntó sentándola sobre el sillón

¡Ay Arthur! – sollozó y se lanzó a los brazos de él

Su esposo no insistió, no quería presionarla y dejó que ella retomara el curso de su monólogo cuando pudiera. Él solo espero, mientras acariciaba su pelo

Primero está Ron… - dijo finalmente, después de unos segundos – es mi hijo, Arthur, y no me gusta verlo así

¿Así cómo, querida?

¿Lo has visto últimamente? – preguntó con dolor – está más delgado, pálido y cada día sonríe menos…

Si, lo he notado – dijo en voz baja su marido – pero tendrá que hacerse a la idea, como todos nosotros…

Después está Hermione – siguió Molly – nunca me pasó por la cabeza que terminaría casada con Draco Malfoy

Lo sé, Molly… es difícil de entender

Al final, el corazón no da explicaciones – dijo con pesar – Yo también fui joven alguna vez…

Su esposo asintió esbozando media sonrisa. Él también tenía esa sensación agridulce, de estar contento por la joven y apesadumbrado por su hijo.

Pero independientemente de eso… - Molly cerró los ojos agregó – tengo miedo por ella… espero de todo corazón que su felicidad dure… quiero mucho a esa niña y no quisiera que sufriera… - con un suspiro, sentenció con la voz muy baja – pero sé que eso no es posible… esta unión está llena de peligro.

Todas las relaciones tienen un peligro latente – comentó su marido – pero…

Sabes a lo que me refiero… - lo interrumpió, ahora sin parecer furiosa sino mas bien asustada – ¿o qué te parece a ti¿Un mortífago casado con el principal motivo de su odio…?

Las palabras de Molly resonaron en la vacía madriguera. Terminantes, amenazadoras. Tras unos segundos, su esposo asintió con lentitud. En el fondo sabía que lo que acababa de escuchar era verdad.

* * *

Hermione… - llamó Amy quien por un momento se asustó al ver aparecer de la nada a tres figuras jóvenes a una distancia no muy lejana de su casa 

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven, despreocupada

Estaba casi acostada en el sillón de la sala, hojeando una revista mientras lanzaba miradas al tablero de ajedrez que jugaban su padre y su prometido.

Creo que llegaron tus invitados, hija

¡¿De verdad?! – gritó emocionada y dejó la revista con tal fuerza que el cabello de Draco se movió como si hubiera una ventisca en plena sala.

Al escuchar sobre la llegada, el rubio cambió su expresión. No le hacía tan feliz como a su prometida la llegada de sus amigos… bueno, de uno en especial… pero preferiría sufrir miles de _cruciatus_ antes que confesarlo, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro de resignación.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó su suegro al ver su cara

Creo que está usted en jaque, señor suegro – se burló Draco tras mover una torre que atacaba inevitablemente a su rey

La expresión de desasosiego de David coincidió con un grito muy agudo de su hija tras abrir la puerta

¡Ginny!

¡Hermione! – respondió ella de la misma manera ante la mirada burlona de Ron y Harry

¡Qué bueno que llegan! – dijo saludando a Harry

Hubiéramos llegado antes… – comentó Ron, con una felicidad que parecía brotarle por los poros – pero mamá no nos dejó venir hasta que nos entregó todos sus regalos del viaje…

Hermione rió y lo abrazó emocionada. Draco acababa de aparecer junto a ella y se rasco la barbilla, intentando sin mucho éxito cubrir una sonrisa falsa.

No importa – zanjó la castaña acariciando el brazo de Ron – lo importante es que ya están aquí

Ginny percibió una fugaz mirada de desprecio por parte del rubio hacia su hermano y de cinismo por parte del pelirrojo.

Y… ¿dónde está tu madre? – preguntó en un intento por cortar la tensión que parecía que solo ella percibía – queremos darle las gracias por invitarnos…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco indicando que no tanta formalidad no era necesaria pero los guió hacia la cocina, mejor dicho a la entrada de ella, pues en ese momento su madre venía saliendo con una sonrisa radiante.

¡Mamá! – exclamó Hermione emocionada – estos son mis mejores amigos… Harry, Ginny y Ron

Ante la mención del último nombre, Amy miró fijamente a Ron, y luego le sonrió a su hija.

¡Bienvenidos! – saludó con efusividad – Mione me ha hablado mucho de ti… - dijo mirando a Ron pero de inmediato se corrigió – de ustedes… por fin tengo el gusto de conocerlos…

¡Qué va! – se acercó Ron mientras hacía aparecer un ramo de girasoles que le entregó a la mujer – el gusto es mío…

Ginny y Draco pusieron los ojos en blanco… no era normal que el pelirrojo se comportara así. Harry solo se limitó a mirar a su amigo extrañado por su actitud y Hermione rió ante la ocurrencia.

¡Pero qué galante! – le dijo a su hija y a su yerno – debe ser una maravilla tener un amigo como él¿verdad?

No te imaginas – respondió Draco con ironía

Él y Ron se miraron con fastidio, aunque Ron tuvo que quitar ese gesto casi de inmediato pues Amy lo abrazó de nuevo agradeciéndole el detalle

Muchas gracias, señora Granger, por invitarnos a pasar Navidad aquí – dijo Ginny sonriente mientras la saludaba y le entregaba el frasco de conserva de frutas – de parte de mi madre…

¡Chabacano! – exclamó Amy, feliz – ¡como si supiera que es mi favorito!

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada cómplice… evidentemente, que Molly supiera que la fruta favorita de Amy era el chabacano no era casualidad.

Muchas gracias¿Ginny? – preguntó la mujer dubitativa, pero sonriendo ante el asentimiento de la joven – y tú debes ser Harry – afirmó Amy – mi hija siempre habla de tu valentía…

Harry sonrió apenado mientras entornaba los ojos y los dirigía hacia su amiga quien de pronto encontró muy desarregladas las cortinas y decidió que era un buen momento para alisarlas.

Lo que diga no es cierto – dijo Harry dándole una mano a Amy – yo solo soy el pobre novio de esta mujer – agregó dándole un abrazo a Ginny, quien lo recibió incómoda

¡Qué tierno! – exclamó sonriente e inclinándose hacia Ginny susurró – se ve que lo tienes loco…

Ginny asintió con una breve sonrisa y bajó la cabeza, incómoda

¡David! – gritó Amy guiándolos hacia la sala – los amigos de Mione están aquí, cariño…

Lo siento – se disculpó y de inmediato se puso de pie – estaba muy concentrado en… ¡qué tal! – los saludó pues ya estaban dentro de la sala

Tras la presentación de todos los presentes, y la invitación de Amy a tomar un refresco, las chicas la acompañaron a la cocina y los chicos permanecieron en la sala. Ron dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa con el ajedrez sobre ella.

¿Usted juega las blancas? – preguntó dirigiéndose al papá de Hermione

Quisiera – exclamó él, sentándose de nuevo frente al tablero con cara de aflicción – pero son de este niño… es muy bueno

No te conocía esos dotes, Malfoy – comentó despreocupado Ron, sin desviar la mirada del tablero de juego

Cuando quieras puedo enseñarte, Weasley – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos, viendo ganada su partida

El pelirrojo rió burlón, y estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario sarcástico cuando vio algo que lo hizo sonreír de una manera sorprendentemente parecida a la del rubio y se dirigió a David

¿Puedo, señor? – preguntó señalando una pieza

Adelante…

Tras unos segundos de análisis, Ron movió un peón que se comió la torre amenazante y dejó al descubierto un alfil que solo esperaría su siguiente turno para acabar con el rey de blancas de Draco.

Cuando quieras puedo enseñarte, Malfoy – dijo teniendo cuidado de usar las mismas palabras que el rubio había usado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante – jaque mate…

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? – exclamó David, contento – es que generalmente no veo a los peones…

Gran error – comentó mordaz, dirigiéndose al rubio – cualquier pieza puede llegar a ser una gran amenaza para quien trata de ignorarla…

Excelente, excelente, Ronald – dijo el hombre – tal parece que has encontrado a la horma de tu zapato hijo – agregó dirigiéndose a su yerno

Draco sonrió para ocultar su fastidio por haber sido derrotado por el pelirrojo. Harry, que observaba todo sentado al otro lado del señor Granger, se quedó serio… suspiró. La "convivencia" apenas acababa de empezar y ninguno de los dos jóvenes había desaprovechado cualquier momento de silencio para lanzarse a la yugular del otro.

Esperemos que sea un rival de categoría durante toda la partida – comentó mientras hacía aparecer un tablero mágico que suplió al de su suegro – ¿te atreves?

Ron no podía ocultar su emoción porque sabía que si en algo era bueno era en ajedrez… y la rudeza del mágico podría hacerle creer que a quien golpeaba era a Malfoy en vez de a sus piezas

Escoge tu lado – dijo saboreando sus palabras.

* * *

Después de que una acelerada Amy les recordara que faltaba menos de una hora para que empezaran a llegar los invitados, los jóvenes subieron a cambiarse y estuvieron listos en muy poco tiempo. 

Antes de salir de la habitación, Hermione detuvo la puerta que el rubio comenzaba a abrir y lo miró profundamente, con una mirada que lo ponía nervioso.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó suspicaz

Gracias – le dijo acomodándole la corbata y después jalándolo lentamente hacia ella para darle un beso – te amo

Yo también te amo – dijo finalmente, casi sin aire

Hermione le dio otro beso al salir, cuando él la tomó de la mano. Draco sonrió divertido. No entendía por qué lo besaba tanto pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos bajaron al comedor, donde muchas caras nuevas miraban expectantes al rubio.

Amor – dijo Hermione a mitad de la escalera y señalando hacia abajo – esta es mi familia

¿Toda esta? – preguntó Draco sin soltar su mano – ¿y sigues diciendo que no quieres comprar la casa de muchas recámaras? Dudo que alcanzaran para toda tu familia…

No exageres – exclamó sin darle importancia – ven, te quiero presentar a todos…

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la planta baja, Amy exclamó un emocionado "¡Ahí están!" y sus primos empezaron a aplaudir para molestar a Hermione, pues sabían que odiaba tanta atención. Sonriendo, les agradeció y para lograr que se callaran, habló mientras apretaba la mano de su novio

Pues… - dijo levantando los hombros – algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen… y para los que no – agregó sonriendo con emoción – les presento al hombre de mi vida

Una oleada de risas y de aplausos desprendidos de sus familiares se escuchó en la sala. Ella también rió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Draco, sin darse cuenta de un pelirrojo que apretaba un muñeco de Tom con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo descabezaría en cualquier momento.

Un pequeño grupo de personas los rodeó y los acribilló con gritos y expresiones

¿A dónde piensan ir de luna de miel? – se oyó una voz

¿Dónde se van a casar?

¿Cuantos hijos van a tener?

La sonrisa de los novios se iba haciendo más grande, pues habían recibido esas preguntas tantas veces que ya tenían aprendidas las respuestas de memoria, pero de pronto llegó a oídos de la castaña un comentario desentonó con los otros.

¡… me dejes ver el diamante de tu anillo!

La castaña no borró la sonrisa de sus labios, ignoró el comentario que pareció no ser escuchado por nadie más y tras darle un beso a su novio, giró hacia su madre.

¿En qué te ayudo? – preguntó

¡En nada! – gritó como si la hubiera insultado – Tú y Draco solo tienen que estar aquí, siéntense y disfruten esta fiesta¿qué van a tomar?

Yo quiero del vino de David – resolvió de inmediato el rubio – no podría perderme lo que le llevó horas conseguir

Hermione pudo notar cierta incredulidad en la voz de su prometido, pero su madre pareció no darse cuenta, pues lo único que hizo fue mirar a su esposo con una sonrisa extraña

Claro – dijo finalmente – ¿tu también, Mione?

Está perfecto, mamá

Cuando se alejó, Hermione se inclinó hacia la oreja de su novio y susurró

No sé que opines, pero creo que esos dos nos intentan tomar el pelo con todo eso del vino

¡¿Tú crees?! – preguntó con ironía exagerada, haciendo reír a la castaña. Él sonrió también – pero no pueden esconderlo por mucho tiempo…

Se sentaron en un sillón que estaba en escuadra al de Jo y Chris y empezaron a platicar sobre lo bien que se veía la casa de gala. Pero su plática duró muy poco tiempo porque las tías de Hermione venían a preguntarle cosas, a ofrecerle otras tantas y a darle una buena ojeada al rubio quien al principio se sintió intimidado pero después de la segunda tía que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, le sonrió con franqueza y un poco de sensualidad y ella encantada, le dijo a Hermione que su elección había sido más que acertada.

Ahora estaban con una mujer de pelo negro y enormes ojos del mismo color que platicaba con ellos sobre las inconveniencias del matrimonio y les decía que disfrutaran mucho la boda, que era algo que recordarían siempre. Resultó ser la madrina de Hermione, Sarah

Mione – dijo la mujer cuando los tres se quedaron en silencio – quiero darte esto para la boda – y le entregó una caja negra de terciopelo

Muchas gracias, madrina… – exclamó Hermione tomando la caja mientras la miraba con extrañeza – no tenías que molestarte…

Tonterías – dijo Sarah – eres mi ahijada, Hermione, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte este regalo

Hermione sonrió, aunque un poco incómoda. La triste realidad es que a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de su madre, no había sido una madrina de la que se pudiera presumir y casi no había tenido trato con ella, así que recibir algo Sarah la hacía sentir extraña. Por cortesía abrió la caja y se encontró con un sencillo y elegante juego de aretes y collar de perlas.

Es precioso – exclamó contemplándoloy se lo mostró al rubio, quien lo miró y asintió sonriente.

Perteneció a mi madre, y ella igual que yo, lo usamos en nuestra boda… seguro se te verá lindísimo…

Lo usaré como lo prestado – resolvió la joven tras unos segundos – cuando termine la boda, te lo regresaré…

No, claro que no lo harás – dijo la mujer indignada – ¡es un regalo!

Madrina – dijo la joven intentando hacerla razonar – ¿entonces qué voy a llevar prestado¡Me encantaría llevar algo que tú me prestes!

Draco sonrió mirando a la mujer. No sabía sobre la incomodidad de la joven por recibir un regalo tan costoso de alguien que era prácticamente una desconocida pero sí sabía que Hermione intentaba persuadirla evitar que le regalara una joya familiar.

Está bien – aceptó la mujer – no lo había pensado pero es una buena idea

¡Perfecto! – dijo Hermione – además va perfectamente con mi vestido…

Me alegro mucho – comentó la mujer emocionada – seguramente es precioso

Es muy bonito – dijo la castaña rascándose el cuello – ¡muchas gracias por el regalo!

No es nada, solo…

¿La abuela de la novia no puede felicitarla? – se quejó una mujer detrás de Sarah, la madrina de Hermione

¡Abuela! – gritó la aludida – ¡no te había visto!

La mujer sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a su nieta. Draco la miró mientras lo hacía. Era una mujer pequeña, con la piel blanca llena de pecas, el pelo que debía estar casi blanco, estaba pintado de un color castaño oscuro que la hacía parecer más joven pero Draco calculó unos setenta años, sus ojos tenían un color que no sabría explicar… eran entre verdes y miel como los de su novia. Y hubo un detalle que lo cautivó… las arrugas de su cara. El rubio sonrió, al sorprenderse pensando en las arrugas de la abuela de Hermione y es que no sabría decir cómo, pero la hacían ver… buena, como alguien que inspira confianza

¿Así que este es? – preguntó la mujer tomando del brazo al rubio, quien no había dejado de sonreír desde que la vio

Este es Draco, abuela – afirmó Hermione divertida – mi futuro esposo

Mucho gusto, joven – le dijo extendiendo la mano para después recibir la suya y estrecharla – te felicito por tu elección, Mione es una niña maravillosa – suspiró – es estudiosa, buena, siempre se preocupa por los demás… la verdad es que te sacaste la lotería con una niña como ella…

El rubio sonrió con sinceridad. Era la primera que le decía que había hecho una buena elección. El resto la había felicitado a ella por elegir a alguien tan "guapo y bueno" como él, según palabras de su prima.

Ay abuela… - la censuró Hermione, pues sabía que su abuela y la prudencia nunca habían tenido el gusto de conocerse.

¿Qué? – dijo indignada – es la verdad

Y no solo eso – completó el rubio – le faltó decir que es buena, inteligente y hermosa

Ah si, claro – dijo la mujer como si se recriminara haberlo olvidado – pero tal parece que tú lo tienes muy presente – afirmó. Luego miró fijamente al rubio como si quisiera ver su cerebro por sus pupilas durante un tiempo que a Hermione le pareció grosero, pero Draco sostuvo la mirada, sonriente- finalmente, dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo – me gusta, se ve sincero y además es guapo

¿Si? – preguntó la castaña sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían moradas y como si nunca lo hubiera notado.

_Lo siento_ – articuló la joven sin que saliera ningún sonido de su boca, cuando su abuela no la estaba viendo. El rubio rió al ver su expresión y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertido

Señora… – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole el brazo – ¿quiere dar un paseo por el jardín mientras bebemos algo?

¡Por supuesto! – dijo emocionada la mujer tomándolo del brazo – es agradable ver como la caballerosidad no está extinta del todo

Enseguida volvemos, amor – dijo el rubio despidiéndose con un guiño que la castaña le devolvió.

Sonriendo, se sentó pensando que Draco era cautivador con cualquier mujer y la edad no era un impedimento. De pronto no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o preocupada.

Creo que no queda duda de quien es la nieta favorita de la abuela¿verdad amor? – preguntó Jo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara Hermione

No digas tonterías – respondió la castaña – solo estaba probando a Draco…

Siempre has sido la consentida y eso lo sabemos todos – dijo una tercera voz femenina detrás del sillón donde Jo y Chris estaban sentados

Era Sophie, la hermana menor de Jo, y no era ni por equivocación, la prima favorita de la castaña.

Uy – exclamó Jo, sonriendo irónica – tal parece que te pesa mucho no ser la consentida, hermanita…

¡Obvio no! – dijo ella con un gritito exagerado – a mi me da igual lo que haga la abuela… - se sentó junto a Hermione y cruzó las piernas dejando resbalar su vestido, para el gusto de la castaña, demasiado arriba – así que… te casas

Hermione pensó en burlarse de su agudeza intelectual pero se contuvo y se limitó a sonreír.

Eso parece

¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Realmente no… - Hermione, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado cortante, decidió establecer una conversación que fuera más allá de los monosílabos – ¿tienes algún consejo, ya que eres quien está más próxima al gran evento?

¡Claro que si! – dijo irguiéndose – te puedo contactar con mi organizador de boda… es un poco extravagante, no sé si sea mucho de tu estilo – comentó mirando de arriba a abajo a su prima – pero de cualquier modo, también hace cosas sencillas, como las que a ti te gustan

Si – accedió Hermione intentando pasar por alto su mirada de "simpleza" hacia ella – te agradeceré el contacto

Tal parece que en su escaneada, Sophie se dio cuenta de algo que usaba la castaña

¿Qué es eso que traes en el cuello? – preguntó acercando su mano a la mariposa de cristal

Una mariposa – respondió secamente la castaña, pero de inmediato quiso enmendar su falta de cortesía que inevitablemente le provocaba Sophie – Draco me la regaló cuando me pidió matrimonio…

¿De cuantos kilates es? – preguntó de nuevo, examinándola de cerca, logrando con eso que Hermione se sintiera incómoda

No lo sé – respondió fastidiada – solo sé que es lo más valioso que me ha dado y no me importaría si fuera de plástico

Sophie rió burlona

Ay Hermione, tú siempre tan bromista… es evidente que es diamante¿no lo ves¿Cómo vas a querer un plástico?

Hermione no le explicó el significado de la mariposa, ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza intentarlo. No lo entendería. Para ella, las cosas no tenían un valor personal, solamente material.

¿Cómo está Michael, por qué no lo trajiste?

Está vuelto loco con todo lo que tiene que presentar a la compañía – la castaña notó cierto tono de presunción – pero no te preocupes, mañana vendrá… tenemos que repartir invitaciones todavía

Claro – accedió la castaña – ¿cómo vas tú con los preparativos?

Perfectamente – respondió con una expresión de agrado – Michael ya hasta me dio el regalo de compromiso … a que no te imaginas lo que es

¿Un perfume? – intentó y miró a Jo, quien con los ojos en blanco indicaba que a ella tampoco le encantaba la plática de su hermana

¡Claro que no! – rió indignada – un perfume no es nada para Michael…

Ya, claro…

¡Un yate! – gritó de manera que todos pudieran escucharla – ¿verdad que no te lo hubieras esperado?

La castaña negó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de haber buscando una conversación con su prima. Era evidente que no podrían ir más allá de un tema tan banal como ese. A veces Hermione tenía la impresión de que Sophie estaba más enamorada de las libras de Michael que de él mismo. Suspiró, y por primera vez durante la conversación sintió lástima por su prima y ese sentimiento superó al de fastidio.

No es necesario – decía Amy, divertida – yo puedo llevarla, Ron

Por supuesto que no – respondía el pelirrojo cargando una ponchera llena de un líquido rojo – usted no tiene que hacer esto si yo puedo ayudarla… si no¿qué clase de damisela en peligro estoy rescatando, señora Granger?

Amy rió con ganas ante las ocurrencias de Ron, que parecían no ser las únicas porque estaba realmente encantada con el pelirrojo. Ron colocó la ponchera sobre una mesa un par de metros detrás de Hermione, quien lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa

¿Así que ahora rescatas damiselas? – preguntó burlona

A veces llego tarde – comentó intentando parecer despreocupado – pero siempre que necesiten mi ayuda, las rescataré…

Hermione rió divertida sin notar la doble intención de ese comentario.

¿Y Ginny y Harry? – preguntó indicándole con un gesto de la mano que se sentara junto a ella

Deben estar por ahí – dijo señalando el jardín y sentándose de inmediato donde antes estaba Sophie, quien se había esfumado – pero cuando están juntos, suelen perderse por horas y no quisiera saber haciendo qué…

Pues lo que hacen las parejas – comentó ella con un tono de obviedad, dándose perfectamente cuenta de la cara de desagrado que le causaba su comentario. Hermione rió de nuevo – y hablando de parejas¿cómo vas tú en ese tema?

Ron puso el pulgar hacia abajo y torció la boca

Creo que la vida me está castigando por haber sido tan idiota en el pasado¿sabes? – dijo con una mirada penetrante que la hizo ponerse nerviosa – por no haber aprovechado el regalo que me hacía… contigo

La castaña no supo qué decir y se limitó a tragar saliva y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, esperando que con suerte en cualquier momento se riera diciendo que era una broma para ver su cara de susto. Pero eso no pasó.

¡Tía Hermione! – gritó Tom, quien traía a un sonriente Draco de la mano, la sonrisa se le borró cuando vio la compañía de su prometida

¡Tom! – gritó con una emoción poco creíble, aliviada de que el pequeño la hubiera salvado de decir algo – ¿Qué estabas haciendo¿Estás maltratando a mi novio?

Es tu esposo, tía Hermione – la corrigió el niño, indignado

Aún no, pequeño – dijo ella

¿Pero la fiesta no es para decir que es tu esposo? – preguntó confundido

Es para decir que será mi esposo

¿Y para qué se necesita una fiesta para eso?

El niño hace preguntas trascendentales – comentó Ron divertido al ver la seria expresión del rubio – ¿tú quien eres, compañero?

Soy Thomas – dijo sin asomo de la antipatía por los extraños que lo caracterizaba

Yo soy Ron – se presentó extendiéndole la mano. En cuanto el pequeño la tomó, apareció una paleta azul que el niño vio con sorpresa y tomó enseguida

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le preguntó impresionado

Soy un mago – dijo con sencillez

¿Como el que fue a mi fiesta ayer? – preguntó como si Ron hubiera estado con él en su cumpleaños pasado

Algo así – contestó el pelirrojo

¡Wow! – exclamó el niño abriendo su paleta

¡Vamos primo! – se escucharon unas voces de fuera dirigidas al rubio – ¿o ya te dio miedo?

¿Qué vas a hacer, amor? – preguntó Hermione sonrojada – ¿por qué te gritan mis primos?

¡Vamos a jugar futbol! – gritó Thomas emocionado y luego dirigiéndose a Ron, preguntó – ¿quieres jugar futbol? tío Draco va a jugar…

¿tío Draco? – preguntó mirando burlón al rubio – me encantaría, si tu tío no me tiene miedo… como en ajedrez

Ya te dije que eso fue suerte, Weasley – comentó Draco quien hasta ese momento no había despegado su mirada de Hermione – pero si quieres probar el polvo del jardín de los Granger…

Ron rió con sorna

Eso quiero verlo – dijo poniéndose de pie tras el pequeño que daba saltitos de alegría

Él también va a jugar – gritó a sus primos mayores mientras llegaba corriendo al jardín del frente, pues Amy jamás les perdonaría que arruinaran la comida del jardín trasero con su balón – se llama Ron…

Hermione siguió con la mirada a su sobrino, evitando mirar a Draco. Tenía miedo que pudiera leer en sus ojos lo que había sentido con lo que Ron le acababa de decir.

¿Qué te decía tu amigo? – preguntó el rubio apretando los dientes

Nada en especial – mintió la castaña – estábamos hablando de su novia

¿Tiene novia? – preguntó de nuevo, incrédulo y sinceramente un poco aliviado

La castaña hizo un gesto muy poco claro con las cejas y levanto ligeramente los hombros. Ya no quería mentir más. Se miraron por un momento pero ella no pudo sostener la vista por mucho tiempo

¿Ya, tío Draco? – preguntó la vocecita desesperada

Ya voy, Tom – respondió el rubio y levantando la barbilla de su novia, la hizo mirarlo, le sonrió y le dio un beso largo y un poco agresivo, que Hermione le devolvió con impaciencia, como si así le dijera que no importaba lo que le había dicho Ron, ella era suya y de nadie más.

Así pareció entenderlo el rubio, pues tras mirarla y sonreírle, le dio otro beso de despedida

¡Ya, tío Draco! – gritó Tom fastidiado – ¡¿por qué la besas todo el tiempo?!

Draco y Hermione rieron, pues con el grito del niño, muchos los habían volteado a ver para darse cuenta de que era verdad

Porque la quiero mucho – dijo despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa y caminando hacia el pequeño

Yo también quiero a mamá y no la estoy besando todo el tiempo – sentenció burlón

Es un niño perspicaz – comentó Ginny, que aparecía por la misma puerta donde salían los otros

Yo diría demasiado – suspiró Hermione viendo alejarse a su amigo pelirrojo que tanto la había desconcertado

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido – te ves pálida

Si – dijo sin mucho convencimiento – ¿Y Harry?

Fue a jugar con todos… ¿segura que estás bien?

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y la llevó a la mesa de las bebidas, de donde le ofreció una copa de vino blanco y se bebió otra de un trago. Miró a su amiga con cara de susto.

Ron está muy raro – le dijo finalmente

¿Ron? – preguntó dudosa. No entendía por qué su hermano la ponía así

¡Si, Ron! – dijo con un toque de histeria

Está bien – accedió – ¿pero raro, cómo?

¡No sé! – gritó de nuevo – ¿tú no lo ves raro? Es muy atento con mamá, hace bromas con papá todo el tiempo… - luego bajó el tono y confesó – y me dice cosas raras Gin, cosas que me ponen nerviosa…

Ginny la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

¿Qué cosas te dice el muy imbécil? – preguntó indignada

Pues… cosas

¿Y tú que le contestas¿Tú también le dices "cosas"?

No, tonta – intentó tranquilizarla Hermione, aunque Ginny pensó que era ella quien tenía que tranquilizarse – yo estoy segura de que amo a mi novio pero… Ron me ha estado diciendo cosas lindas desde que llegó y…

Y eso te desconcierta – completó Ginny – más viniendo de Ron

Hermione asintió con vehemencia, sintiéndose aliviada porque su amiga la estaba entendiendo a la perfección.

Así es mi hermano – comentó Ginny quitándole importancia aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada – desde que regresó de América no ha hecho mas que perfeccionar sus halagos para todas las mujeres que conoce…

¿Ah, si? – preguntó la castaña entre aliviada y desilusionada – empezaba a creer que era solo conmigo

Ginny hizo un gesto indescifrable, pues aunque hubiera querido mentirle no podía hacerlo. Era verdad que Ron había mejorado sus habilidades sociales con las mujeres pero era innegable que trataba diferente a Hermione que al resto de la población femenina.

La castaña permaneció en silencio y se asustó por un momento, pues se encontró a ella misma pensando en que la idea de que Ron estuviera tratándola de manera especial y galante le agradaba.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, la puerta de entrada se azotó, dejando paso a ocho sudorosos jugadores de futbol entre los que se encontraban los amigos de la castaña, su prometido y sus sobrinos. 

¡No seas nena, John! – gritó un joven de unos quince años – ¡dijimos que los perdedores servirían la cena!

Claro que no voy a servir nada – respondió John, decidido – además hay meseros, idiota… para la próxima piensa mejor tu castigo…

El otro joven, tal vez dos años menor que él, resultó ser Richard, su hermano, quien en ese momento tenía la boca abierta, al parecer, lamentándose por haber sido tan tonto.

Niños – pidió Amy – necesito que me ayuden a abrir esta botella, el corcho está más que pegado y…

Permítame – se ofreció Ron y le quitó la botella de las manos

Ay, Ron – dijo sonriente la mujer – tú siempre tan atento

Si – murmuró Draco mientras pasaba por detrás del pelirrojo – siempre tan atento cuando hay alcohol de por medio…

¿Qué es exactamente lo que quisiste decir, Malfoy? – preguntó perdiendo su tono amable

Creo que entendiste muy bien lo que dije – respondió con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que su comentario había tenido el efecto deseado – ¿o ahora además de las piernas te falla el oído?

El rubio sonrió triunfante, burlándose de la derrota de su equipo sobre el de Ron en futbol. El pelirrojo lo taladró con la mirada, y pareció hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse. Se dirigió hacia la madre de Hermione, quien los miraba suspicaz

Señora – resolvió Ron mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas el sacacorcho hasta que consiguió zafarlo – aquí está…

Muchas gracias, Ron – dijo ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa – tan amable como siempre…

Lo que necesite, señora – comentó entregándole con delicadeza la botella – ¿quiere que le ayude a servirla?

Harry y Ginny los miraban desde el marco de la puerta, donde el joven Potter había decidido quedarse mientras se le quitaba el calor que le había dado el juego

¿No te parece que Ron está muy amable con Amy? – preguntó Harry en voz baja, tanteando el terreno

¿La verdad? – comentó ella como en confidencia – creo que Ron está intentando seducir a Hermione

¿Te parece? – preguntó con un tono extremadamente sarcástico

¿Lo sabías? – dijo ella subiendo el tono – ¡¿Qué te dijo el muy cínico?!

Shh – Harry la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él para ahogar un poco sus gritos – no me dijo nada… pero es evidente, Gin

Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio que casi de inmediato se le borró al ver las mejillas encendidas de su novio por el ejercicio. Se veía muy guapo así.

¿Qué hacemos? – murmuró preocupada

No podemos hacer nada – concluyó con decisión – Hermione es inteligente, debe darse cuenta de lo que intenta…

Es que – Ginny dijo esto en voz alta por primera vez aunque llevaba tiempo pensándolo – no sé si quiera darse cuenta… ¿sabes?

¿A qué te refieres?

No sé… creo que le gusta que la trate así

Se entiende – resolvió él levantando los hombros – después de como la ignoró por tanto tiempo, la desconcierta que de pronto la trate tan bien…

Ginny asintió asimilando sus palabras y de pronto lo miró suspicaz.

¿Desde cuando eres tan perceptivo?

Él levanto los hombros divertido e intentó besarla pero ella de inmediato se apartó. Harry no sabía, pero ella no quería besarlo, cada vez que lo hacía se sentía un poco más mentirosa que antes. Él, al ver que no quería que la besara, la abrazó desconcertado y reposó su barbilla en su rojizo cabello.

A eso de las ocho, Amy anunció que la cena se serviría y en unos segundos todos estuvieron fuera, sentados a una mesa larguísima donde por más que quisieran, era imposible seguir una misma conversación así que se formaron pequeños grupos.

Así que le ganaste al equipo de Ron, por lo que escucho… - dijo Hermione cuando su prometido se sentó junto a ella tras abrirle la silla y permitir que se sentara

David quien en ese momento se daba un par de palmadas en la bolsa del pecho, como para asegurarse de que algo que tenía guardado seguía allí, lo miró con aprobación.

Es la ley de la selva, amor – dijo sonando más altivo de lo que quiso – solo sobrevive el más fuerte.

Hermione levantó las cejas, un poco incómoda pues tenía mucho que su prometido no hacía comentarios de ese tipo. Él se dio cuenta de su expresión y se acercó para darle un beso en la parte baja de la mejilla, cerca del cuello. Ella sonrió incómoda, pues a pesar de que no eran el centro de atención, si había varias personas viéndolos. Lo alejó de su cuello con ternura y entrelazó su mano con la de él, indicándole que se portara bien. Draco sonrió. Había logrado ponerla nerviosa

Ma-dri-naaa… – cantó Jo mientras llamaba a Hermione y traía a Isabella en brazos – necesitamos que cargues a tu ahijada mientras le preparamos su cena…

No – dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca y luego pidió – esta vez déjame prepararla yo – la joven se puso de pie y se acomodó el vestido.

Miró a su lado y vio con ternura como Draco le hacía caras a la niña para que se riera con él, algo que parecía estar consiguiendo

Mientras tanto que la cargue su padrino… - propuso guiñándole un ojo a Jo

¡¿Qué?! – gritó Draco sorprendido – no, no… pero yo no sé… no puedo…

Nada de pretextos – resolvió Jo poniendo a la niña en sus brazos para después retirarse de inmediato a la cocina con Hermione – practicando se aprende

Draco la tomó torpemente entre sus brazos como si fuera un saco de azúcar. La niña debió sentirse insegura, pues comenzó a llorar ante la mirada horrorizada de su futuro padrino

¿Qué pasa, hermosa? – preguntó con un tono abatido, buscando en vano a alguien que lo ayudara y cargándola un poco mejor – sé buena conmigo Isabella… nunca he cargado un bebé en mi vida… y si lloras me pones nervioso¿sabes?

David, que hasta entonces no había perdido detalle, lo miraba burlón. Era evidente que no tenía idea de cómo cargarla. Le hizo gracia que quisiera explicarle y hacer razonar a una bebé de un año sobre ser considerada con sus sentimientos.

Pero fue como si la niña hubiese entendido perfectamente lo que el rubio le decía, y fue atenuando su llanto hasta convertirlo en gritos esporádicos que a los oídos del rubio no sonaban para nada como queja

¿Te puedo decir un secreto? – le preguntó acercando su cara a la de la niña cuando se hubo tranquilizado y ahora hasta le sonreía – tus ojos me recuerdan a los de Hermione… la amo¿sabes?

Pero esta vez, la sensibilidad de Isabella dejó mucho que desear, pues tras esa confesión, la niña le apretó la nariz con sus deditos y lo rasguñó, haciéndolo brincar violentamente, y consiguiendo asustar a la pequeña quien de nuevo comenzó a llorar.

No… – dijo meciéndola en sus brazos aguantando el escozor que le habían causado sus uñas – no pasa nada… seguramente una cicatriz que durará el tiempo que tu madrina tarde en curarla con un conjuro pero no te preocupes… - el rubio terminó su monólogo pero ella no dejó de llorar – no llores, Isabella… por favor

La pequeña no accedió a su petición y sumó a su llanto un movimiento de manos y piernas que agitaba con desesperación. El rubio no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo el centro de atención de muchas miradas, pues estaba muy ocupado pensando cómo podría tranquilizarla

Vamos – dijo desesperado y cambiándola de posición – no te enojes… ¿tienes hambre¿tienes sueño¿cómo demon… - se censuró de inmediato – cómo sabe la gente lo que te pasa si sólo lloras?

El llanto es diferente – respondió Jo sentándose a la mesa sin la menor intención de tomar a su hija – cuando te acostumbras sabes diferenciar si llora por hambre o por sueño…

Hermione se maravilló de esa percepción maternal de su prima y le pidió que imitara los diferentes llantos, cosa que hizo con mucha gracia ante la mirada desesperada de Draco, quien aún no podía hacer que Isabella se callara.

La castaña reía como loca ante la imitación de llanto de su prima pero de pronto, cuando desvió su mirada hacia su prometido, dejó de escucharla perdió su mirada en él.

Draco le estaba tarareando una canción de cuna a la pequeña. En ocasiones decía frases completas pero era evidente que no tenía mucha idea de cómo iba la letra porque el resto solo era la tonada tarareada. Mientras hacía eso, la arrullaba y le sonreía, y la niña lo miraba con atención. En poco tiempo dejó de llorar y se dedicó a contemplar a su futuro padrino, agitando lentamente sus enormes pestañas. En una ocasión hasta le sonrió, como dándole a entender que ya no estaba enojada

Cierra la boca – dijo Jo, poniéndose de pie, sacándola de su éxtasis.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, apenada y Draco la miró fijamente. Jo se acercó a Isabella, quien ya estaba tranquila y con los ojos medio cerrados pero cuando vio a su mamá, le sonrió, gritó con emoción y le abrió los brazos.

¿Quieres venir conmigo porque amas a tu madre? – preguntó burlona mientras la cargaba – ¿o vienes por tu comida?

En unos segundos la pequeña estaba sentada en su sillita, con un babero enorme que le cubría de sus frecuentes accidentes con la sopa.

Draco se sentó junto a Hermione y suspiró sonoramente. No se había dado cuenta de que la castaña había presenciado todo desde el principio hasta que sintió su mirada clavada en él

¿Te diviertes viéndome? – preguntó entre divertido y apenado

Un poco – respondió ella sonriente

Era difícil describir lo que había sentido al verlo así, tan entregado a esa pequeña, con tantas ganas de consolarla… Algo se había despertado en Hermione al verlo así… como si de pronto lo viera bajo otra luz, seguramente porque nunca antes lo había visualizado como papá hasta que de verdad tuvo un bebé en sus manos y lo vio cantarle con esa ternura desconocida para ella, pues a pesar de que con ella era el hombre más tierno del mundo no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de un bebé.

¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo? – logró articular después de todos sus pensamientos

No – mintió él

Pues… te amo – murmuró – para que lo sepas

¿Por haber cargado a Isabella medio minuto? – se burló

No – dijo tomándole la mano emocionada – por ser como eres…

Draco, sorprendido, tomó también su mano y la llevó a su boca para besarla.

A un costado de Hermione, en la cabecera estaba sentado David y junto a él su esposa. Después estaban Jo, Chris y Sophie. Del lado de Draco estaba la abuela, Ron, Ginny y Harry.

Empezaron la cena con una ensalada especialidad de Amy, que a David le fascinaba, tanto que pidió doble plato y hubieran sido tres a no ser por la mirada reprobatoria de su esposa.

Cuando llegó el segundo tiempo, sopa de cebolla, Hermione estiró el cuello para buscar a su primo John, el que se había salvado de servir la cena por un mal castigo de su hermano. Draco le preguntó con la mirada si pasaba algo y ella lo tranquilizó, diciéndole que escuchara lo que iba a decir

Hey John – gritó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa – tu comida favorita

Si, ya veo – respondió él, revolviendo su plato como si en él fuera a encontrar algo desagradable – ¿fue en mi honor, tía Amy?

La verdad es que si – respondió la mujer – pensé en lo que más te gustaría…

Tía Amy – gritó Richard, el hermano menor – pienso que para John debería de haber doble ronda de sopa de cebolla

¡Cállate, idiota! – gritó su hermano con un gesto de náusea que no le permitió seguir viendo su plato

Todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Draco y los amigos de Hermione sonreían porque verlos a todos reír era contagioso pero la verdad no entendían bien la broma.

John odia la cebolla – explicó finalmente Jo – la última vez que la comió, estuvo enfermo todo el día y no podía ni escuchar la palabra

Pero eso no es todo – aclaró Hermione, burlona – la odia porque en un campamento familiar hace algunos años, le tocó como castigo comerse una cebolla cruda ¡a mordidas!

¡Es verdad! – exclamó David riendo – ¡Se me había olvidado!

¿Quién le puso ese castigo? – preguntó Harry con una mueca de asco

La verdad… - comenzó la castaña

Mione – respondió la abuela con un gesto burlón – a ella siempre le ha gustado hacerle bromas a sus primos

¿Hacer bromas? – preguntó Harry incrédulo – ¿A Hermione?

Pues aunque no lo creas, cuando era pequeña tenía un gran sentido del humor…

Eso es mentira – siguió la abuela – ¿o ya se te olvidó la fuente del parque?

¿Cuál fuente? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad

No abuela – rogó la castaña – la historia del parque no…

Fue un día que estaban todos mis nietos… - comenzó la abuela sin hacer caso de la petición de Hermione – bueno, en realidad eran pocos, pues Richard aún no había nacido… pero Hermione había decidido que no quería jugar guerritas de agua con sus primos y que era mejor asolearse un rato, recargándose en una fuente…

¡No me estaba asoleando! – se defendió inútilmente – ¡estaba sintiendo el aire!

Aunque en realidad la fuente era como un espejo de agua¿verdad Amy? – preguntó ignorando de nuevo a su nieta

Si – afirmó Amy – era más como un espejo de agua

¡Mamá! – gritó Hermione – ¡no le ayudes!

Lo siento, cariño – se disculpó su madre

Me hubiera acordado de cualquier modo – comentó su abuela – en fin… Hermione decidió que era una buena idea sentarse en la orilla de la fuente y meter las manos en ella…

Y de pronto, sin que nadie supiera como, tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la fuente – terminó Jo, riendo al recordarlo

Traidora – dijo la castaña mirándola con los ojos entornados, situación que lejos de asustar a su prima, la hizo reír más.

¿Y cómo crees que reaccionó el bomboncito de Hermione – preguntó Sophie con sarcasmo – cuando evidentemente, todos nos reímos de ella?

No podía usar hechizos en ese entonces – comentó Ginny y después se dirigió a su novio – ¿cuál es el símil en el mundo muggle para el _petrificus totalus_?

Harry rió y la miró con intención de besarla pero ella giró hacia la abuela, esperando que terminara la historia

Bueno¿como reaccionarías tú si la gente se burlara de ti por ser un poco descuidada?

Por ser muy torpe, diría yo – aclaró Jo

Bueno – interrumpió la abuela – Mione se puso a llorar, gritándoles a todos que eran odiosos y que nunca más jugaría con ellos si seguían riéndose.

Ya – dijo Hermione finalmente – pero el buen carácter me vino después

Mucho después – comentó Harry despreocupadamente ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga

Abuela – pidió Richard – cuéntale al primo la historia de Mione cantante…

¿De qué? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio – ¿tú cantabas?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la abuela se le adelantó

¡Claro que cantaba! – gritó, riendo – solo tendría cuatro años pero le encantaba subirse a mis sillones y brincar de uno a otro con un cepillo en la mano, fingiendo que era su micrófono

¿De verdad? – preguntó Draco entre enternecido y sorprendido con la imagen de su novia de pequeña

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos y la movió de un lado a otro, esperando que ahora vinieran todas las historias de cuando era pequeña. No le hubiera extrañado que Amy sacara su foto de cuando estaban a punto de bañarla, la foto que no falta en cualquier colección de mamá: la del bebé desnudo.

Debiste ser una bebé muy especial – comentó Ron despreocupadamente

Fue cuestión de segundos. Hermione sintió el corazón latirle con rapidez con el comentario y otro poco al ver la reacción de su novio, quien había perdido la expresión risueña y miraba con fiereza al pelirrojo. La castaña agradeció que su abuela estuviera sentada entre los dos.

Era muy cómica – resolvió la abuela casi de inmediato, mirando a Ron – y siempre ha sido una niña muy querida…

Claro – comentó Sophie con acidez – es a la única que le dejaban subirse a los sillones a brincar y a quien no castigaban por hacer picassos en la pared de la sala…

De pronto, la abuela perdió interés en el comentario de Sophie y decidió preguntarle a su hija la receta del flan de queso que tanto le gustaba. Las conversaciones se separaron una vez más y antes de enfrascarse en una con su prometido, Hermione miró de reojo a Ron, quien la miraba con una sonrisa cautivadora. Ella bajó la cabeza, sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

El tercer tiempo llegó, llevándose la sopa de cebolla ante la mirada satisfecha de John quien ni siquiera la había tocado.

¿Sabes? – comentó Draco en voz baja, tras dar un sorbo a su copa y sin notar el nerviosismo de su prometida – es la primera vez que siento lo que es estar en familia

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó la castaña – tus padres son…

No, no hablo de mis padres – la interrumpió Draco – aunque también podría decirte que hubo momentos en los que me sentí más encerrado dentro de un clan que en una familia…

Pero esos tiempos ya pasaron – le recordó con una sonrisa acariciándole el brazo

Si – resolvió animándose un poco – pero lo que quiero decir es que aquí, con toda tu familia, es la primera vez que siento lo que es compartir con alguien… primos, hermanos, tíos…

Hasta con la abuela

Si – se burló el rubio – pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que es reír con alguien, jugar con alguien

Burlarte de alguien… - enumeró con tono cansino

¡Si! – dijo emocionado – yo no sé lo que es eso, porque crecí solo¿recuerdas?

La castaña asintió, entendiendo de pronto lo que el rubio quería decir y no había logrado expresar antes. Lo miró fijamente y le sonrió, no había nada que decir, solo podía sonreír para que entendiera que ya nunca más iba a estar solo.

Por eso nosotros vamos a tener muchos hijos – resolvió con comicidad el rubio

¡No me digas! – se burló ella con ironía – ¿y cuantos hijos quiere tener el hijo único?

No sé – dijo levantando los hombros – tal vez un equipo de futbol sea suficiente

¿¿Un equipo de futbol?? – exclamó casi a gritos – ¿estás loco?

Bueno – concedió – la mitad, para que no te quejes

¡Qué considerado novio tengo! – gritó quejándose con su padre, quien había escuchado retazos de la conversación y sonreía divertido

¿Ves? – recordó el rubio y burlón agregó – ¡amor, te dije que necesitaríamos la casa con veinte recámaras!

¿Qué? – preguntó Sophie como si la hubieran llamado a participar en la conversación – ¿tienen una casa con 20 recámaras?

No – respondió secamente la castaña

Creo que la pregunta es – comenzó Amy – ¿Tienen una casa?

La pareja se miró, había llegado el punto álgido de la conversación, donde no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

En realidad no – respondió el rubio colocando su mano en la barbilla – hemos visto algunas casas, pero…

Pero no nos ponemos de acuerdo en lo que queremos – aclaró Hermione sin más preámbulos.

Hermione quiere un nido para vivir – se quejó el rubio mirando a David

Mira quien habla – arremetió la joven y mirando a su madre agregó – ¡Draco quiere una mansión enorme sólo para nosotros dos!

¡Y para nuestro equipo de futbol! – le recordó el rubio con una mueca tan impaciente que la hizo reír.

David y Amy sonrieron con melancolía, miraron a la pareja y luego se miraron mutuamente.

¿Compraste un equipo de futbol? – preguntó tontamente Sophie, quien con cualquier comentario que incluyera la palabra "comprar", parecía atraída por una fuerza superior a ella – porque Michael y yo pensamos comprar acciones de…

Pero no sabrían en qué equipo porque Amy se apresuró a cortar con la intervención poco atinada de su sobrina, que empezaba a enfadar no sólo a la pareja sino a los amigos de la castaña, que miraban a la hermana de Jo con una mirada de entre lástima y enojo.

A pesar de que ahora parezcan enfadados por no ponerse de acuerdo – dijo la mujer con voz tranquila – este tipo de peleas son las que van a extrañar cuando empiecen a pelear por algo más importante… así que aunque suene extraño… disfruten su pelea.

Si, lindo consejo tía – dijo Sophie en un tono indescifrable entre burla y aburrimiento

"Cuando empiecen a pelear por algo más importante". Esa frase se había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza de los dos y por un momento no pusieron atención a Sophie, quien al parecer no se había callado desde su interrupción

¿Hermione? – preguntó, haciendo reaccionar a la castaña – ¿En qué zona piensan vivir?

Mmm… - dijo la joven intentando asimilar la pregunta

En Garden Hills – respondió el rubio, a quien tampoco le agradaba mucho la prima de su novia.

Le hacía recordar sus viejos tiempos¿él era tan odioso como ella? No quiso pensarlo demasiado pero la mirada de asentimiento de ella le hizo entender que efectivamente, Sophie era él en mujer hace solo un par de años.

¡¿Garden Hills?! – exclamó la joven emocionada – tía Amy¿escuchaste eso?

Si – respondió terminando el último bocado de su pollo – y eso parece probar que mi oído aún sirve como debería¿verdad?

Garden Hills es carísimo y muy exclusivo – comentó a su abuela, pues ahora estaba muy ofendida con su tía por el comentario burlesco – Michael y yo no logramos…

Pero de pronto se calló. Hermione pudo jurar que diría que no lograron pagar una casa en la zona pero no tenía la menor intención de preguntárselo.

Lo sé – afirmó el rubio – pero eso no es un impedimento para nosotros¿verdad amor?

Ese comentario causó estragos en muchos de los presentes. Hermione negó con la cabeza, no a la aseveración sino a la actitud altiva de Draco. Puso un gesto serio y lo miró con reproche, que el rubio supo interpretar y pensó en ese momento que debía esforzarse porque dos de las personas sentadas a la mesa no sacaran lo peor de él… ni el imbécil de Weasley ni su alter ego femenino encarnado en Sophie McAdams.

Sophie, por otro lado, miró al rubio como si de pronto se le hubiera caído un velo de los ojos y comenzó a parecerle mucho más interesante de lo que había pensado. Por otro lado, Ron miró al rubio entre asqueado, enfadado y muy a su pesar, con un poco de envidia.

Podías ahorrarte ese comentario final – susurró la joven de manera que sólo la escuchara el rubio.

Después, la pareja permaneció en silencio por un largo rato.

* * *

A un lado de la silenciosa pareja, la abuela estaba muy interesada en la vida de los tres jóvenes magos. 

¿Así que tú eres como un burócrata del mundo mágico? – le preguntó a Ron mirándolo con desconfianza

Podríamos decir que si – dijo el pelirrojo un tanto incómodo por la comparación

No te vuelvas como los de aquí – exigió – todos son odiosos y creen que tienen el mundo en sus manos¿tú te crees eso?

Claro que no, señora – aseguró Ron, un tanto intimidado

Muy bien, me pareces un buen muchacho – luego alargando su mirada hacia Ginny, le preguntó – ¿y tú eres su hermana?

Si, señora

Si – confirmó mirándolos alternativamente – se parecen un poco ¿y tú qué haces?

¿Qué hago con respecto a qué, señora?

Pues con tu vida, niña – afirmó la mujer – ¿estudias?

Si, si… estudió el último año del colegio

¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando termines? Ya no falta mucho…

Ginny sintió una oleada de calor subir por su pecho. No se hubiera esperado que la abuela de Hermione le preguntara algo que no estaba preparada para afrontar aún. No podía decirle la verdad, no en ese momento y mucho menos con Harry a un lado.

La verdad es que no lo sé, señora – confesó – hay muchas opciones para mi y no quisiera apresurarme a decidir algo en este momento

¿Cuáles son esas múltiples opciones que tienes? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad, apretando su mano

Hey, muchachito – lo reprendió la abuela – ¿no te han dicho que no te inmiscuyas en conversaciones ajenas?

Lo siento, señora – se disculpó el joven Potter

¿Y por qué la tomas de la mano así¿Crees que se te va a ir a algún lado si la sueltas?

Ginny miró a Harry con una mueca de burla como retándolo a que la soltara, cosa que no hizo aunque la mirada penetrante de la mujer estuvo a punto de conseguirlo si la voz de David, no hubiera llamado su atención en el momento oportuno.

Bueno, creo que es hora del brindis – anunció poniéndose de pie, junto con Amy.

La pareja los imitó y de pronto todos estaban de pie al lado de sus sillas, aunque Ron y Sophie con un poco de resistencia.

Quiero brindar por mis hijos – dijo David con voz ronca – por su unión y por muchos años de felicidad…

Luego, incapaz de decir algo más, levantó su copa y todos bebieron. Hermione se sentía como flotando, las imágenes empezaban a hacérsele borrosas por las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Los había llamado "hijos"…

Y yo brindo porque juntos sepan superar los obstáculos que la vida les tenga preparados – continuó Amy – nunca olviden que el amor lo puede todo…

Hermione asintió conmovida y miró a su prometido. Al encontrarse con la sinceridad de esos ojos grises, olvidó de inmediato el desacuerdo por el comentario de la casa de hacía unos minutos.

Yo quiero… - comenzó Hermione y sonrió ante el aplauso exagerado de sus primos – quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar aquí, compartiendo este momento tan especial conmigo – y levantó su copa mientras miraba a todos en la mesa hasta que se detuvo en Draco – y a ti, quiero darte las gracias por aparecerte en mi vida así… de golpe, para cambiarla por completo – el rubio tomó su mano y la besó emocionado – gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, Draco Malfoy… te amo

Y antes de llevarse su copa a la boca, lo besó con ternura.

Soy yo quien te tiene que agradecer a ti – pudo responder el rubio tras sentir la dulzura de sus labios

Bueno – interrumpió David buscando algo entre la bolsa de su camisa – ahora quisiera que aceptaran el regalo de bodas para la pareja estrella por parte de Amy y mío

Hermione y Draco se miraron sorprendidos. No esperaban un regalo de bodas, aunque era un poco tonto pensar que los padres de la novia no les darían nada.

Esto es lo que me tuvo fuera tanto tiempo ayer – dijo entregándoles un sobre que sacó de su bolsa que tantas veces durante la noche había checado y rechecado para ver si lo traía consigo.

Sabía que no era el vino – comentó Hermione mientras recibía el sobre – ya te dije que eres pésimo mintiendo.

¡Ábranlo! – gritó su madre, emocionada

La pareja rió ante la impaciencia de los dos y obedecieron.

Se quedaron sin palabras cuando frente a ellos había dos boletos de avión con destino a Suiza, y la reservación de dos semanas en un hotel lujoso muy cerca de los Alpes.

Esperamos que sea el inicio de una excelente luna de miel – comentó David, satisfecho de su regalo

Y de una vida de felicidad juntos – completó Amy

Mamá… - logró decir Hermione finalmente, con lágrimas de emoción – papá… ¡muchas gracias!

La castaña corrió a abrazar a su madre, quien también tenía los ojos humedecidos y Draco fue directamente con David para agradecerle.

David yo… - logró articular el rubio – no sé que decir

Cuídala bien – dijo David haciendo muchos esfuerzos para evitar que la emoción se apoderara de él – ella y Amy son lo más valioso que tengo…

Amo a Hermione como nunca había amado a nadie – afirmó con sinceridad el joven – te aseguro que siempre cuidaré de ella… siempre

¡Qué linda escena! – exclamó Ginny mirando a los cuatro – ¿no te parece algo increíble?

¿Te imaginas que fuéramos nosotros? – susurró Harry, quien había aprovechado el descuido de la abuela para abrazarla por la cintura y besar su hombro

El comentario desconcertó a la pelirroja porque no entendió bien lo que le estaba diciendo… el solo hecho de que pareciera una visión a futuro de ellos dos, le dio escalofríos.

Ante el silencio de Ginny, Harry la buscó con la mirada hasta que se cruzaron y permanecieron con la vista fija en los ojos del otro. Ginny sintió un escozor en los suyos que nada tenía que ver con mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo, era la culpa que con cada día se iba a acrecentando. La culpa por ser tan cobarde. Harry la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a milímetros de sus labios, pero ella se apartó de inmediato.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el joven desconcertado

¿Con qué? – Ginny se sentía realmente tonta, pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su novio

¿Por qué me evitas todo el tiempo? – exclamó enfadado

No te evito – se defendió la pelirroja – creo que estás un poco paranoico

Yo creo que no…

Harry, por favor - dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios que al joven Potter le supo a nada – vamos a felicitarlos¿quieres?

Harry asintió, más serio de lo normal e hizo un gesto con la mano para decirle que pasara primero. En cuanto empezaron a caminar hacia la pareja, Harry se había perdido en sus pensamientos… ese beso, si es que se le podía llamar así, no había sido sincero, había sido para callarlo, como diciéndole "deja de molestarme" y no entendía por qué su novia se estaba comportando así. ¿Qué había hecho para hacerla enojar?

Amiga, cada vez está más cerca – decía Ginny mientras se acercaba a Hermione – felicidades

Después le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, seguido del de Harry que fue más o menos un "Felicidades, Hermione" bastante seco para el gusto de la castaña. Luego recibió felicitaciones de sus primos quienes no paraban de agradecerle haber conseguido "al fin uno que supiera jugar futbol". La abuela le dijo que el matrimonio no era un juego pero que siempre que se pudiera le agregara diversión.

A Draco lo felicitó su suegra que lo abrazó cerca de tres veces y en cada una le daba consejos como "Trátala bien", "No peleen por tonterías", "Siempre hagan las paces antes de ir a dormir" a lo que el joven asentía divertido.

Después fue el turno de Jo y Chris, que lo abrazaron dándole la bienvenida a la familia. Jo le pidió que fuera bueno con su prima favorita y Chris le advirtió que a pesar de todo lo que le hiciera su mujer, tuviera paciencia "porque a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas (no se puede, amigo), hay que quererlas".

Cuando la pareja estaba felicitando a Hermione, llegó el turno de Sophie para felicitar al rubio.

Finalmente, vino el turno de Ron, quien se había debatido internamente entre felicitarlos o no. Si lo hacía, se sentiría como un verdadero hipócrita, pues no estaba ni siquiera un poco emocionado con la noticia, pero si no lo hacía, Hermione creería que no compartía su alegría. Así que finalmente lo hizo.

Se acercó a Draco mientras Hermione recibía las palabras de Sophie.

Recuerda que ellos quieren en la mesa una dama y en la cama una…

Si – la interrumpió Hermione fastidiada – gracias, Sophie

Ron sonrió al darse cuenta de que no le encantaba lo que le estaba diciendo su prima. Y así, sonriente llegó frente a Draco y lo miró con una mirada penetrante y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Eres un suertudo de mierda – dijo saboreando sus palabras.

Gracias – se burló Draco, quien aún miraba a Sophie con recelo y un poco perturbado – tú siempre tan delicado

Más te vale que la cuides, Malfoy – murmuró el pelirrojo – porque si no, yo encabezo la lista de quienes nos morimos por deshacerte la cara si llegas a hacerla sufrir…

No son necesarias tus amenazas, Weasley – comentó despreocupado y con una sonrisa burlona – no necesito que me digas como amar a mi esposa… no es difícil hacerlo, lo sabes muy bien…

Con ese comentario, Draco había ganado esta pelea. Se miraron fijamente por un largo tiempo. Había sido una provocación y no habría nada que le gustara más al rubio que lanzarse contra el imbécil de Weasley pero arruinaría ese momento para su prometida y es lo que menos quería. Ron, por su parte, lo miró levantando una ceja y rió con desprecio, dirigiéndose hacia Hermione

Espero que seas feliz – dijo sintiendo su ego lastimado – y espero que no te estés equivocando de elección

No te preocupes – respondió la castaña mirando a Draco, sonriente – sé que no…

Y tras darle un abrazo y recibir un beso de ella, el pelirrojo se retiró a su lugar de nuevo y no volvió a mirar a la pareja hasta que Jo habló

Bueno – dijo – creo que hay que terminar de celebrar en otro lado

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Draco

¡Vamos a bailar! – propuso – vamos, la noche es joven… podemos dejar a los ancianos bebiendo y hablando de las maravillas de la vida mientras nosotros nos divertimos de otra manera

A mi me parece una excelente idea, cuchi – aceptó Chris sonriente

¿Cómo le dijiste? – se burló Hermione mirando a su prima sonreír nerviosamente

Así nos decimos de cariño

¿Cuchi? – se burlaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo

Qué bueno que tú y yo somos personas normales – agregó Hermione haciendo énfasis en lo ridículo que sonaba su apodo

No le hagas caso, cuchi – comentó Jo haciendo énfasis en el apodo – es pura envidia… - luego, tras darle un beso se dirigió a los que tenía más cerca – entonces¿quien viene?

**

* * *

**

Hola!!!!

Ya les traje mi nuevo capítulo!!! Q les parece?? No se pueden quejar de la extensión porque me esforcé por hacerlo largo... bueno, la verdad es que lo tuve que cortar porque ya era demasiado y me hubiera tardado mucho en actualizar, así que aquí les dejo la primera parte. Q opinan? Bueno, la pregutna obligada q opinan de Ron? y de la pareja de Harry y Ginny? de Sophie, de la abuela, de Draco y Ron!!! Por favor diganme de estos dos que a mi me encantó escribir sus indirectas mortales! jajaja q más? Isabella y su padrino, aunque pensandolo bien, todas me hablan de Isabella pero Tom también es divino!! o q piensan? Y David y Amy... y ya quedó más clara la postura de Molly respecto a la pareja principal de este fic... no quisiera que la vieran como insensible porque sabemos que Molly es todo menos eso. Quedó claro xq opina lo q opina?? Y ahora q creen que pase? me encantan sus predicciones, q de cualquier modo creo que nadie se imagina lo q tengo preparado para estas parejas...

Les mando un beso enorme, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews!

Merle!! En tu honor, una alusión sutil del AA de Ron! jajaja Y ya reconociste al personaje q te dije q ibas a ubicar?? no está nada complicado!! jajaja

* * *

unkatahe: 

Bienvenida al fic! Espero que esta historia te guste tanto como la pasada, y no es mi intención hacer sufrir a nadie pero si en el camino lo logro… como le dije a vivi… lo siento de antemano!

Y no, no he publicado este capítulo en ningún lado, aquí es el único lugar y es mi más reciente creación, jaja asi que no hay posibilidad de que eso haya pasado… tal vez fue un genio… xq ves que los genios piensan igual?

Jaja, un beso y espero tu review!

Nadsha:

Pues bienvenida!! Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que la sigas y me mandes muchos reviews que me hacen muy feliz. Prometo que tus parejas favoritas van a seguir apareciendo.

Un beso


	7. Estos celos

Ya... me pueden matar, me pueden escupir... todo me lo merezco!

Me tardé años en actualizar pero es que han pasado tantas cosas que si les cuento no acabaría... y como dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca, les entrego el siguiente capitulo, ocho mil años después, espero que aún les interese saber qué pasa con nuestras parejas estrella.

Les advierto que no lo leí completo porque sino, lo corrijo todo el tiempo y ya no quiero tardarme mas!! Si encuentran algún error de ortografía o concordancia por favor díganme! Una vez mas, LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! Pero al menos está largo, de eso no se pueden quejar...

**7.**

**Celos**

¡Ya te dije por octava vez que no! – decía Sophie mientras su hermano le insistía en que lo llevara

¡¿Por qué no?! – preguntó Noah con un gesto de desprecio

No quiero patear loncheras mientras esté bailando – dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se aplicaba un poco más de delineador en los párpados

Ya deja de pintarte tanto… pareces mujer de la calle – dijo Jo, aventándola con la cadera pues tapaba el espejo donde ella quería verse

¡Oye! – gritó su hermana enfadada, mientras comenzaba a limpiarse la delgada línea negra que le recorría todo el ojo hasta la oreja

Eso se llama justicia divina – comentó Noah despreocupado mientras recibía en la cara un portazo por parte de la nada paciente Sophie.

Jo miró a su hermana y con seriedad murmuró

Pudiste hacerle daño… no vuelvas a hacer algo así

Y ante la mirada de desaprobación de Sophie, abrió la puerta donde aún esperaba su hermano menor.

¡Jo, quiero ir con ustedes! – suplicó de nuevo Noah

Ya te dije que no – respondió Sophie

¡Estoy hablando con el retrete, no con el contenido! – comentó su hermano fastidiado

Pues... gracias por lo que a mi respecta – exclamó Jo indignada, aunque conteniendo la risa ante la ocurrencia de su hermano.

Noah la miró, sonriendo avergonzado y ávido por una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su hermana favorita

Sabes que no te dejan entrar – explicó mientras conectaba una tenaza – aún no alcanzas edad para verte aunque sea un poco mayor

¡¡Pero Jo…!! – gritó desesperado

Además – lo interrumpió su hermana – te tengo una excelente noticia – por un segundo la cara de Noah se iluminó – ¡hoy tú vas a ser el cuidador oficial de Isabella y de Tom!

El adolescente la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y después cruzó los brazos

¿Qué crees que soy¿La madre Teresa? – se burló – ¿De donde sacas que me gusta cuidar niños?

Sé que no te gusta cuidar niños – dijo imitando el tono de Noah – pero a que sí te gusta que te paguen…

¡Ah! – exclamó Noah, complacido – eso es otra cosa…

Si, eso es puro desinterés y amor por tus sobrinos – dijo dándole una ligera patada en donde la espalda pierde su nombre – ¡Corre! Ve a cuidarlos… y si cuando vuelvo ambos siguen vivos y completos… te pagaré

Es un placer hacer negocios contigo – dijo frotándose las manos – y para que no te sientas mal… si los quiero

Y de inmediato se fue corriendo a la habitación donde Tom jugaba videojuegos. A Jo le pareció escuchar retarlo a ver quien ganaba una lucha virtual.

Los niños no son como antes – se quejó Jo mientras dejaba que la tenaza le marcara chinos en el pelo

No sé como lo aguantas – comentó Sophie, quien había terminado de pintarse y ahora se colocaba una torera de mezclilla sobre una blusa roja sin tirantes

No es tan difícil si lo intentas… - y luego agregó para molestarla – tú eras mucho peor que él

* * *

Se dirigieron al antro de moda en Manchester pero parecía que todos habían tenido la misma idea que ellos para esa noche. El lugar se veía bastante atractivo, con paredes de agua, salas de piel marrón, luces tenues y una evidentemente, la música de moda. Pero el largo camino hacia el interior del lugar estaba obstaculizado por un hombre de la edad de Chris. Parecía enraizado a la puerta, con la consigna de no dejar pasar a nadie. 

¡No es posible! – dijo Draco enfadado – Vamos a tardar años en entrar…

Jo dice que es un buen lugar – murmuró Hermione mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y se acercaba a sus labios – ¿por qué no esperamos un poco?

Prometo que vale la pena – aseguró Jo – la música es muy buena y el ambiente se pone muy bien…

Pero la pareja no puso atención a lo que decía. Se miraban mutuamente y el rubio no perdió detalle de las manos de ella masajeando su espalda por debajo de su chamarra negra.

No lo sé – dijo fingiendo duda – ¿Conoces una manera de hacerme más llevadera la espera?

Podría pensar en una – respondió la castaña acortando la distancia entre sus labios para finalmente besarlo con una lentitud que impacientó pero a la vez encantó a su prometido

Ron los miró asqueado y caminó unos pasos adelante, donde Harry, Ginny y Sophie miraban la entrada abarrotada.

Me han dicho que es un lugar increíble – comentó Sophie quien para salir a bailar se había puesto una falda aún más corta, que más bien parecía un cinturón grueso – aunque Michael y yo estamos acostumbrados a lugares de más estilo ¿sabes?

Si, me imagino – comentó Ginny sin ningún interés. Luego se dirigió a su novio – ¿De verdad quieres entrar?

Harry asintió, pero ella no lo pudo ver pues estaba muy ocupada poniéndose de puntitas para ver la entrada entre la multitud.

Quiero divertirme un rato – dijo el joven acercándose a ella – quiero estar…contigo

Ginny se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que su novio besaba su cuello, pero sonrió de inmediato ante la sensación mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza.

Está bien – dijo finalmente – enseguida vuelvo

Y le dio a Harry la chamarra que le había prestado cuando consideró que hacía mucho frío y que ella estaba muy desabrigada. Dejó a la vista su blusa halter dorada que mostraba sus hombros y el escote de su espalda

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su novio entre asustado y embelesado

Nos va a conseguir una entrada – aseguró Hermione acurrucada entre los brazos de Draco. Sonrió mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro – siempre lo logra…

Ginny logró abrirse paso entre todas las personas de la fila hasta que por fin llegó frente al cadenero de la puerta que no era nada agraciado pero su aspecto de vigía daba algo de miedo. Ella vio el gafete que colgaba de su cuello y después lo miró

¡No puede ser¿Robert?– gritó sonriendo ampliamente – ¡Hola!

El joven no supo que decir y finalmente sonrió comprometido y levantó la mano.

¡Hace años que no te veo! – dijo Ginny mientras abría la cadena que mantenía a toda la gente fuera del lugar y la cruzaba, sin más – ¿como has estado?

B… bien – dijo él, aún desconcertado y su desconcierto creció aún más cuando sintió las manos de la joven apretando su espalda

¡Qué gusto verte de verdad! – continuó ella emocionada – claro que te acuerdas de mi¿verdad?

Si, claro – mintió el joven. Parecía un poco aturdido y la miró con toda la intención de reconocerla. Era tanta la concentración que Ginny temió que fuera a desmayarse por el esfuerzo.

¡Gracias por invitarme hoy! – dijo abrazándolo de nuevo – traje a un par de amigos, espero que no te moleste

Al decir esto lo miró de una manera que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido que quería algo con él y jugó un poco con su pelo. Miró como él movía la cabeza y sonrió. Luego se giró para buscar a su novio pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues estaba tras ella. Con un gesto muy parecido al de un toro a punto de embestir.

Vamos chicos – dijo sonriendo a Robert, quien instintivamente abrió la cadena para dejarlos pasar

Eres un sol – le dijo la joven Weasley y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Diviértanse – logró articular por fin el aludido

Puedes apostarlo, Rob – respondió ella guiñándole un ojo

Detrás de Ginny entró un desconcertado Harry, Sophie, Ron, Joanne, Chris, Hermione y Draco. Caminaron algunos pasos, hacia el interior del lugar mientras admiraban la decoración.

Muy bien, cuchi – se burló la joven Granger dirigiéndose a su prima – al final si que valió la pena

Te lo dije – afirmó Jo con aires de suficiencia – y ese apodo está reservado para mi esposo, si no te molesta

Luego se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Unos pasos mas adelante, una despreocupada y curiosa Ginny caminaba con gracia sin prestar atención a la mirada ceñuda de su novio.

¿De donde conoces a "Robert"? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad y un aire de celos que no pudo disimular. Parecía que formular esa pregunta le había costado mucho trabajo y la había pensado demasiado.

De aquí – dijo ella sin un asomo de preocupación, mientras buscaba una mesa grande donde cupieran los ocho.

¿No era que nunca habías venido? – continuó su novio

Nunca había venido – confirmó ella – lo acabo de conocer

Harry frunció aún más el ceño, aunque eso era casi físicamente imposible. Su cerebro tardó en procesar la información que estaba recibiendo y finalmente...

¡¿Le coqueteaste al desconocido de la puerta?! – gritó Harry, sorprendido

Claro que no – respondió ella mordiéndose el labio – solo fui amigable con él…

Demasiado amigable, diría yo – comentó su hermano viendo a Harry con cara de "cuidado"

No me ayudes, Ron – murmuró mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

¡Ron no tiene nada que ver¡Te vi! – continuó su novio – ¡coqueteabas y te enredabas el pelo! – al decir esto la imitó, de manera que la hizo reír, logrando que se enfadara aún más. El joven Potter cruzó los brazos.

Por favor, Harry… – intentó ella, abrazándolo por la cintura

Nada de Harry – dijo con indignación pero sin evadir su abrazo – ¿¿cómo puedes coquetearle a un imbécil que no conoces solamente para que nos de una mesa??

¿Preferirías que le hubiera coqueteado a un conocido? – gritó para hacerse escuchar - además el que quería entrar eras tú¿recuerdas?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero de inmediato la cerró y levantó una ceja. Odiaba que lo ahorcaran con su propia cuerda.

¡Pero nunca te dije que le coquetearas al idiota de la puerta! – gritó desesperado – ¡vienes con tu novio!

¡Ah! Estoy muy consciente de ello – admitió divertida – con un novio bastante celosito, debo decir…

¿Y qué quieres que haga… – preguntó él un poco más en broma – si le coqueteas descaradamente a ese idiota?

¡Harry! – dijo desesperada ocultando una sonrisa – si vuelves a decir "coquetear" o "idiota", yo te juro que…

¿Me juras que, qué? – la retó él mirando sus labios

Ella respondió con la misma mirada y sonrió seductora… pero antes de que algo más pasara, el pelirrojo hizo una exclamación de desaprobación y asco. Pasó entre los dos hacia la sala cerca de una pared de agua y se alejó no sin antes decirles un sentido "consigan una habitación"

Hermione, que había presenciado todo, cruzó su mirada con la de Ginny y las dos explotaron en una carcajada.

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – preguntó Jo sonriendo, contagiada por el gesto de las amigas

Hombres – dijo Ginny levantando los hombros – nunca lograré entenderlos…

Después de que Ginny y Harry se "reconciliaran" con un beso, alcanzaron al resto. El grupo de amigos se dedicó a mirar el lugar. Si por fuera se veía atractivo, por dentro era increíble.

Había paredes de cristal que tenían adentro copas acomodadas en diversas posiciones, con una luz neón por debajo que hacía que parecieran burbujas, los sillones eran acogedores, la luz era tenue donde ellos estaban pero más adentro las luces eran brillantes y la pista era enorme, aunque en ese momento estaba bastante llena. Y hubieran seguido inspeccionando el lugar, embelesados, si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

¿Qué van a tomar? – la pregunta la hizo una mesera rubia con grandes ojos azules y una falda muy corta. Pero no se dirigió a todos… solo a Ron

Para mí un whisky de f…

Tequila – completó Jo justo a tiempo – tomaremos una botella… por lo pronto…

¿Algo más? – ofreció mirando con demasiada atención al pelirrojo

¿Tienes cerveza de algo? – dijo él

¿Clara u oscura? – la sonrisa de la joven no se borraba y a Ginny empezaba a enfadarle.

¿Así dividen la cerveza ustedes? – preguntó Ron entre divertido y curioso

¿Nosotros? – preguntó la joven desconcertada mirando por primera vez a alguien más… a Draco

El rubio levanto los hombros

Ignóralo – dijo fingiendo pesar – no está muy bien de la cabeza…

Sophie ahogó una risa y el pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada. Pero ella pareció no notarlo, pues seguía con mucha atención los movimientos del rubio.

Si no te callas, el que no estará bien serás tú – dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes

¿Entonces? – preguntó de nuevo la mesera, esta vez mirando a Harry

Tequila está bien – aseguró él

La joven asintió y Ginny pudo jurar que le guiñaba el ojo a su hermano.

¿Algo más? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Chris mientras parpadeaba lentamente

La botana de la casa estaría bien – pidió él

Enseguida vuelvo – dijo mientras se alejaba, mirando por última vez al pelirrojo

Si, no te apures mucho – dijo Ginny entre dientes, un tanto enfadada

No dijeron nada, pero Hermione, Jo y Ginny intercambiaron miradas asesinas. La mesera no parecía haberle agradado a ningún comensal femenino. Es una de las habilidades de las mujeres… hablar con los ojos, sin que los hombres se den ni cuenta de que lo están haciendo.

¿Es mi impresión o solo miró a los hombres? – preguntó Hermione a su prima y a su amiga

Si, parece un poco lagarta – comentó Jo

¿Un poco? – preguntó Ginny indignada

La verdad no me sorprende – interrumpió Sophie – cuando hay tan buena vista la atención se va… inconscientemente

Dijo esto mientras se subía la blusa strapless y miraba furtivamente a Draco, quien se dio cuenta perfectamente y como por instinto apretó la mano de su prometida. Sophie rió al ver eso y puso los ojos en blanco.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que la mesera trajera las botellas y vasos, y también un par de platos. Se retiró, no sin antes despedirse con un "mi nombre es Grace" dirigido expresamente al pelirrojo, que sonrió un tanto desconcertado pero satisfecho.

Creo que ya ligaste – dijo Hermione entre bromeando y enfadada.

Ron hizo una mueca informe y antes de que pudiera responder algo, Ginny habló

No sé como pueden beber esto los muggles – comentó haciendo muecas tras beber un sorbo de tequila – es demasiado fuerte para mi…

Hay más en la vida que cervezas de mantequilla, Gin – dijo su hermano, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de ella

¿Nueces de la India? – ofreció Harry a los demás

Ron cogió un puño y se lo metió a la boca, lo mismo hizo Chris, no sin antes ofrecerle a Jo, quien accedió y antes de comerla, le dio un rápido pero fuerte beso.

¿A mi no me invitas? – se quejó su novia cruzando los brazos. Ginny había visto el bowl de nueces pasar de mano en mano (¡hasta Sophie había comido!) y Harry no era bueno para invitarte a ella…

El joven Potter sonrió pícaramente. Parecía que esperaba esa pregunta.

Para ti hay una entrega especial – dijo poniéndose una en la boca y dejando la mitad fuera – ¿quieres?

Ella lo miró sonriendo de la misma manera, lo tomó de las orejas y se acercó a morder la nuez… y algo más.

¡Agh! – gritó Ron sirviéndose más tequila – ¡no es normal que sean tan…!

¡Agh! – exclamó Sophie a la vez que el pelirrojo. Los dos se miraron de lleno a los ojos por primera vez y permanecieron así por varios segundos.

¿Envidia o coraje? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa tonta

Por una milésima de segundo, Ron sintió una punzada en el estómago. Tenía mucho que no besaba a nadie y le dolió pensar que tal vez alguno de los dos sentimientos que su hermana mencionó era el que lo movía a expresarse así del beso que acababa de presenciar.

Lo siento – dijo casi de inmediato la pelirroja – no lo haremos más

Quisiste decir "en tu presencia"¿verdad amor? – susurró Harry cerca de su oído, a lo que ella asintió lentamente mientras sonreía.

A pesar de su amargura, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante ellos. Eran una bonita pareja.

* * *

Pidieron una segunda botella de tequila. 

Tengo sed – comentó Jo

¿Qué quieres que te pida? – preguntó mientras llamaba a la mesera con la mano

Algo más ligero, tanto tequila me va a poner imprudente…

Pues a mi no me parece mal – dijo con picardía acercándose a ella

¿En qué puedo servirles? – preguntó la joven, interrumpiéndolos

Señorita… – comenzó Chris

Soy Grace – recordó la joven mientras levantaba una ceja y se mordía el labio inferior.

_¡Esto es el colmo!_ – pensó Jo –_¡coqueteándole a mi marido y en mi cara!_

Mira – dijo Jo mirándola de arriba a abajo – Grace… yo soy Joanne, la esposa de este galán¿estamos claras?

Cariño, no es necesario que… - empezó Chris, pero la palma de ella levantada, lo hizo callar

…y si vuelvo a verte coqueteándole – su voz era firme y decidida – digamos que no te aseguro que puedas volver a atraerle a alguien¿entendido?

Grace abrió la boca para decir algo pero finalmente, con su gesto de ceja levantada, asintió ligeramente, una vez.

Perfecto, que bueno que todos nos entendemos – dijo con sarcasmo Jo – ahora, necesitamos una ronda de piñas coladas para todas las mujeres de la mesa…

Cuatro piñas coladas – dijo escribiendo con rapidez en su libreta

¡Qué lista! – exclamó Sophie – ¡sabes contar!

¿Algo más? – la joven parecía quererse ir de ahí con urgencia

No por el momento – dijo Ron, apenado – gracias

Cuando Grace se fue, Hermione miró con asombro a su prima.

Jamás en mi vida te había visto comportarte así con alguien – confesó

Jamás en tu vida me habías visto defendiendo a mi cuchi de las garras de una arpía – resolvió bebiendo el último sorbo de su caballito de tequila – eso si que no se lo permito a nadie…

Una carcajada general ante la aseveración se escuchó en toda la mesa. Chris, encabezándola.

* * *

Ni tardos ni perezosos, Chris y Jo se apoderaron de la pista sin la menor intención de acercarse por la mesa en mucho tiempo. Hermione los miraba con una sonrisa inconsciente en los labios. Siempre le habían parecido la pareja perfecta. Recordó una ocasión hacía ya varios años en la que ella había intercedido alguna vez por Chris, cuando aún no era de su familia… 

**Flashback**

¡No va a venir! – gritaba una Joanne cinco años más joven que ahora – y todo porque tiene que trabajar

Pero Jo – objetó la castaña quien siempre fue muy comprensiva – es la junta anual de la compañía… ¡y él no puede faltar a esas juntas¿O quieres que lo corran?

Es que no le importo – dijo sonando dramática y tirándose a la cama – si no, hubiera venido sin importar la junta de directores generales del mundo entero…

¡No seas ridícula! – gritó Hermione aventándole un cojín en la cara – todos los que los conocemos, sabemos que te adora…

Si no viene a verme… - amenzó Jo – ¡voy a comprarme ese suéter verde que tanto odió cuando vimos!

Pero si eres la maldad encarnada – se burló su prima – venga llámalo, dile que no estás enojada y deséale suerte

¡¡¿Qué?!! – gritó exagerando su reacción – estás loca, él es el que no viene, que él llame…

Y tras decir esto se encontró con una foto de ella con su novio que la miraba sonriente. De inmediato la puso boca abajo, y repitió la misma operación con todas las fotos de la habitación donde él aparecía, mientras farfullaba exclamaciones de fastidio.

¡Eres una terca! – exclamó Hermione de la misma manera – ¿como sabes que él no es el hombre de tu vida y por una tontería lo estás dejando ir?

Jo se giró y le dio la espalda

Yo sé que van a terminar juntos, Jo – dijo en tono de confidencia – pero si tú no pones de tu parte…

Ya, deja de regañarme – cedió su prima cogiendo el teléfono – si no sé que tiene pero lo amo… - comenzó a marcar – por más abandonista que sea, lo amo… ¿de verdad crees que terminaremos juntos?

Estoy completamente segura

**Fin flashback**

Y había acertado. Ahora los veía tan felices… le parecían, después de sus padres, la pareja más sólida que había conocido. Y el merito era aún mayor dada la edad de ambos. Ellos le demostraban con su ejemplo de pareja que el matrimonio no necesita de una edad, sino de una actitud, de madurez y sobre todo de mucho amor… definitivamente, quería tener un matrimonio como el de ellos.

De pronto, la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos...

Tengo ganas de bailar – comentó Ginny intentando sonar casual

De la misma manera, Harry intentó fingirse sordo. Aunque el resto de los comensales habían escuchado perfectamente

¿Tú no quieres? – preguntó finalmente su novia, mirándolo fijamente

Es que yo no sé bailar – respondió Harry levantando los hombros

Ginny se sintió un tanto enfadada y Hermione se dio cuenta. No la dejó decir nada y le propuso:

Yo te acompaño – luego se giró hacia Ron – ¿puedes decirle a Draco cuando vuelva que me alcance en la pista?

El pelirrojo asintió con un gesto serio mientras veía a las dos encaminarse hacia la pista de baile. Ginny un tanto indignada por el plantón que había recibido.

No le hagas caso – dijo su amiga – sígueme y vas a ver como viene hecho una bala cuando te vea bailando…

Ginny sonrió. La idea de la castaña le encantó y en menos de dos minutos, se encontraban en el centro de la pista, bailando de una manera por demás desinhibida y con la certeza de que Harry las miraba… bueno, miraba a Ginny.

Pero mira esto, Adam – dijo un joven castaño a su amigo – ¿no te parece el desperdicio más grande del mundo que dos bellezas estén bailando solas?

Lo de las bellezas… estoy de acuerdo – comentó Hermione sonriente mientras vislumbraba una figura conocida por encima del hombro del joven – pero lo de solas…

¿Qué clase de estúpido viene con alguien como ustedes y no se la pasa bailando hasta que le duelan los pies? – comentó intentando hablar con una voz muy masculina

¿Eso es lo mejor que hay en tu repertorio de ligues, matador? – preguntó un sarcástico Ron detrás del joven mientras lo apartaba a un lado – tienes mucho que aprender…

Hermione sonrió divertida ante la escena y sin quererlo, miró al joven con un poquito de pena para después tomar la mano que Ron le ofrecía para bailar.

¿Así que ahora rescatas damiselas en peligro? – dijo con ironía

Pues... no precisamente – dijo sonriendo. Le encantaba que lo mirara de esa manera – creo que depende de la damisela... a ti te rescataría las veces que fuera necesario

Hermione sonrió y se recargó en el hombro del pelirrojo. La canción era un poco lenta y se prestaba para que bailaran cerca... Hermione no sabía que tan cerca era correcto estar, pero lo que si sabía era que se sentía muy segura estando abrazada de Ron. ¡Tenía tanto que no se sentía así...!

Él aspiraba el olor de su pelo. La sensación de tenerla tan cerca lo volvía loco. Pensaba en lo feliz que sería si ese abrazo pudiera durar para siempre, si le diera la oportunidad de hacerla feliz...

Parece que me fui más tiempo del debido – comentó Draco bromeando sin poder ocultar su enfado

¡Amor! – gritó Hermione con mucha efusividad, propia de quien ha sido descubierto haciendo algo que no debía estar haciendo – estos chicos querían que bailáramos con ellos y Ron vino a...

A rescatarte, creo que es lo que dijiste... junto con lo de la damisela en peligro

La castaña bajó la cabeza avergonzada y por un momento deseó no haber tomado la mano de Ron para bailar con él. Al menos una parte de ella lo deseó.

¿Qué tal todo? – preguntó Hermione, dándose cuenta de lo tonto de su pregunta hasta que la hubo formulado

Pues – Draco levantó las cejas – tan bien como se puede cuando alguien va al baño...

Hermione sonrió, pues notó el gesto de ironía y de enfado en la voz de su prometido. Ron también pareció notarlo

La pista de baile es para bailar, Malfoy – dijo el pelirrojo con su característica ironía mientras soltaba de la mano a su amiga – así que ¿por qué no lo haces?

Tras decir esto miró a Hermione con una mirada de decepción pero a la vez de alegría por haberla tenido tan cerca. Se alejó de la pista y se dirigió a la barra donde pidió un par de tragos que se bebió allí mismo. Después con un tercero en la mano, se encaminó a la mesa donde únicamente estaba Sophie, con un cóctel amarillento en las manos. Cuando Ron se sentó, se sumió en sus pensamientos y por primera vez, tras recordar la mirada de ella al intentar excusarse con su novio y de él recriminándole con la mirada, pensó si con lo que estaba haciendo podría dañar a su mejor amiga. El solo pensamiento lo dejó intranquilo.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta de cuando ni como, Ginny se había quedado rezagada, con el tal Adam que no había puesto atención a su amigo y se dedicaba a contemplar a la pelirroja que sonreía incomoda. 

¿Te puedo invitar un trago? – preguntó

No tomo, gracias – respondió la joven educadamente

Mi mesa está por allá… – continuó con una mirada que la ponía nerviosa – es la que tiene poca iluminación… ya sabes, por las miradas indiscretas y eso.

Ginny asintió un tanto desconcertada, con una sonrisa falsa.

¿Quieres que vayamos allá? Te prometo que no te arrepentirás…

Cuando la joven había recuperado el aplomo y estaba a punto de mandarlo al infinito y más allá, sintió una mano jalándolo lejos de la pelirroja cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de tomarla del brazo.

¡Ey! – gritó Harry tomando de la camisa a Adam – si valoras tu vida… desaparece de mi vista… - y tras acercarse a su cara agregó – esta preciosura ya tiene dueño

Después de unos segundos de guerras de miradas, el joven se dirigió hacia otro lado, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de suficiencia a Ginny quien le hizo una mueca de asco.

Harry le sonrió a su novia, a quien incluso le pareció que tenía el pecho hinchado de orgullo por haberla rescatado, pero ella lo miró desconcertada aunque en el fondo agradecía que le hubiera quitado de encima a ese tipo.

¿Dueño? – preguntó indignada – por favor dime que acabo de alucinar y que no dijiste que yo tenía dueño…

Es un poco de vocabulario masculino, amor – explicó él, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho – te aseguro que me entendió perfectamente

No estoy segura de querer tener un dueño, Harry – dijo entre en broma y en serio mientras daba un par de pasos fuera de la pista

Perdóname, Gin – pidió tomándola de la cintura – no quise decirlo así…

Esa mirada la mataba. Además, le encantaba verlo pedirle perdón, mucho más sabiendo lo orgulloso que era.

No vuelvas a hacerlo, Potter – advirtió ella acariciando los fuertes brazos que la tenían sostenida – porque a nadie le gusta sentirse propiedad de nadie¿sabes?

Lo sé – dijo sonriendo y se acercó a besarla.

En ese momento, la canción de moda sonó y Ginny se emocionó mucho, pero al ver que su novio permanecía petrificado sobre la pista, decidió sacarlo del apuro.

Vamos a sentarnos, si quieres – le dijo con pesar – mi héroe merece que le evite la pena de bailar en público…

Pero ¿no es esta tu canción favorita? – preguntó fingiendo dudarlo

Si, me gusta pero no importa… - añadió mirando hacia la mesa – vamos con los demás y bebemos algo …

Nada de eso – resolvió el joven Potter girando a su novia hacia él – vamos a bailar juntos tu canción favorita…

* * *

Ron y Sophie los miraban de lejos. El pelirrojo tenía una sensación agridulce. Por una parte, estaba contento de ver a su hermana tan feliz… y con su mejor amigo, pero a la vez le daba rabia no ser capaz de tener una relación como la suya... 

Sophie, por su parte, miraba insistentemente a la pareja conformada por su prima y su prometido, como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo. Bebió un sorbo de su cuarta copa de piña colada, sin darse cuenta de que una ligera marca de espuma quedó encima de sus labios.

Ron, al percatarse, se burló de ella y le dijo que se limpiara los labios, pero con la música tan alta y ellos de un extremo a otro de la mesa, ella no entendió y lo miró fijamente, intentando inútilmente, leerle los labios.

La boca – repitió Ron mientras hacía un gesto en que con la lengua se limpiaba los labios

Sophie sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja. Si aquél pelirrojo intentaba ser sexy, la verdad es que no le estaba funcionando nada. Más bien le provocaba risa.

El joven Weasley, al ver que su mímica no daba resultado, se acercó a ella con una servilleta en la mano.

¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? – gritó Sophie cuando él aún no se había ni sentado

Tienes espuma en los labios – dijo él muy cerca de su oreja, tanto que la hizo estremecerse. De inmediato, Ron le puso la servilleta en la mano y cruzó los brazos, esperando la reacción de ella.

Indudablemente, Sophie se sentía un poco tonta. Primero por pensar que le estaba coqueteando cuando lo que le estaba diciendo no tenía nada que ver, y después porque la idea de pensar que le coqueteara no le desagradó para nada… al contrario. Tras limpiarse los labios con delicadeza, lo miró de frente

¿Por qué no bailas? – preguntó cruzando la pierna. No sabía si eran las copas de alcohol que tenía encima o si Ron de verdad era guapo pero se dedicó a contemplarlo descaradamente

No tengo ganas – respondió él, levantando los hombros – ¿y tu?

Tampoco – dijo imitando su gesto, sin despegar si mirada de él

Ron se dio cuenta de ello y sonriendo se acercó a ella, aunque de pronto se sintió mareado.

¿Vamos? – pidió, ofreciéndole la mano

La joven, ante semejante diálogo y tan abrupto cambio de opinión, no pudo más que exclamar con una sonrisa

¿Tienes algún problema de doble personalidad o algo así?

Tengo muchos problemas – dijo sin importancia – y muchos tequilas encima... ¿vamos?

Después de dudarlo por milésimas de segundo, Sophie tomó la mano de Ron

Entonces estamos en el mismo canal – dijo antes de encaminarse a la pista de baile, con el resto de las parejas

* * *

Ginny, a pesar de su sorpresa, se dejó llevar por su novio. Harry la tomó de la cintura y empezó a guiarla en el baile de una manera que ella no conocía. Las veces anteriores que habían bailado, las cosas no habían resultado nada bien. Pisotones, moretones y burlas eran el resultado de intentar que Harry aprendiera a bailar. Ahora, ella estaba gratamente sorprendida. Al término de la canción, besó a su novio, emocionada. 

¡Dijiste que no sabías bailar! – gritó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

No sabía – confesó – antes de irme a EU tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero ahora…

¡Aprendiste increíble! Tengo que darle las gracias a tu maestro… ¿quién te enseñó?

Em… - Harry comenzó a sentir calor – nadie en especial…

Ginny, perceptiva como siempre, lo miró recelosa

¿Nadie?

No quiero que te enojes¿está bien?

Sin asentir, o negar, su novia lo miró con interés mientras cruzaba los brazos

Karen – confesó – Karen me enseñó a bailar

La joven torció la boca y asintió lentamente.

¿Karen? – exclamó irónica – ¿la Karen que no fue nada tuyo? – preguntó intentando sin éxito, ocultar su enfado – Y qué más te enseñó, si se puede saber¿no era que solo era una amiga?

Solo era una amiga – afirmó Harry un tanto desesperado – y cuando salíamos me enseñó a bailar¿te molesta eso¿está mal?

Después de reflexionarlo unos momentos, Ginny se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una, era demasiado celosa y dos, había sobreactuado.

No, no está mal – dijo mientras lo abrazaba para una canción lenta que empezaba – lo siento, voy a dejar el tema de Karen a un lado…

Y lo miró fijamente por mucho tiempo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Harry sonrió ligeramente sin que ella pudiera verlo.

Ginny, mordiéndose el labio lo encaró y con un gesto de vergüenza dijo

Lo siento

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que no importaba. Ella lo abrazó por un largo tiempo, después miró fijamente sus ojos y finalmente lo besó.

* * *

Durante la misma canción lenta, otra pareja también bailaba. Sophie tenía a Ron sujeto por el cuello y él por la cintura. Ambos sentían una corriente eléctrica en la espalda cuando se acercaban más de lo que los demás considerarían prudente. Ron comenzó, sin darse cuenta, a ver con insistencia los labios rojos de Sophie. Había algo en ella que llamaba su atención de una manera aplastante. Ella, tras percatarse, sostuvo la mirada, retadora. 

Vi como lo miras – le dijo al oído

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella con incredulidad – ¿de quien estás hablando?

No tienes que fingir conmigo – continuó – sé que te gusta el idiota de Malfoy.

Sophie se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, pero no era parte de su carácter avergonzarse de lo que hacía, así que con rapidez lo miró de nuevo... desafiante, como era su estilo.

Si asi fuera... ¿querrías hacer algo para impedirlo?

Y al decir esto, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo miró con insistencia, casi con insolencia. Ron sacudió la cabeza como si la respiración de ella tan cerca fuera una alucinación. Le gustaba la sensación.

La joven rió, anotándose puntos por haber logrado ponerlo nervioso

Aunque no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, quiero decirte una cosa... don "me meto en la vida de toda la gente" – Sophie encontraba muy complicada la tarea de mantener fija la mirada en él. _Definitivamente el ron no es para mí_ – pensó al recordar las piñas coladas y sintiéndose mareada – _bueno, todo depende de qué ron, porque el que tengo enfrente... ssh! _– se censuró – _Me estoy desviando del tema_ – y luego siguió respondiendo – no me gusta, solamente me parece demasiado para Hermione...

¿Qué le ven a ese imbécil? – preguntó exasperado – sinceramente no entiendo qué les gusta tanto...

Sophie rió, burlona

No te pongas celoso, querido amigo – lo tranquilizó – simplemente es un buen partido... rico, guapo, con porte...

Cada aspecto del rubio que la joven McAdams describía, era como una gota de ácido en el estómago del pelirrojo. Cuando ella aún seguía hablando, él la atrajo con fuerza hacia él y rozando sus labios, le ordenó en un susurro que la estremeció:

Cállate...

Y sin más, la tomó de la nuca y comenzó a besarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello. En algún momento, sintió que estaba dentro de una competencia y que tenía que demostrarle a Sophie que Draco Malfoy no era el único que podía parecer un buen partido.

A la joven la pilló por sorpresa pero casi de inmediato sonrió y acariciando la espalda de él profundizó ese beso, dejándose sentir. Se le olvidó que estaba comprometida, se le olvidó que su hermana la estaba viendo… fue como si perdiera la conciencia de quien era en ese momento. ¿O mas bien se estaría descubriendo?

Si así callas a todas tus novias – dijo cuando terminaron de besarse – pienso que tus métodos deben gustarles mucho …

Ron sonrió como si le acabaran de decir que se había sacado la lotería y con más delicadeza que antes, pero con un gran sentimiento de satisfacción, besó de nuevo a la joven que plenamente conciente de lo que hacía, respondió al beso y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

* * *

¿Puedes creerle a esa cínica? – preguntó Jo, escandalizada – está a semanas de casarse y se enreda con el primer desconocido que ve 

El comentario iba dirigido a Chris pero al parecer Hermione estaba muy impresionada.

No es ningún desconocido – comentó sin poder apartar la vista de la pareja.

Había algo raro dentro de ella mientras los veía, su respiración se agitó y de pronto se sintió muy enojada.

Tranquilízate, amor – pidió Draco acariciando sus brazos, dando fin a esa sensación – la verdad es que Sophie no es precisamente la mejor persona que he visto en mi vida

Si claro, Sophie – asintió Hermione pero dentro de ella dudó que se sintiera así por su prima – pero que…

…zorra – completó Chris, sin más.

Jo lo miró con reproche pero no pudo decir nada. Era verdad. Su hermana se estaba comportando como lo que su esposo decía

¿Cariño? – la llamó Draco, nervioso – hay algo que tengo que decirte… respecto a ella

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó girándose hacia él. De nuevo esa sensación de furia se apoderaba de ella y no quería descubrir por qué la sentía... mejor dicho, por quién

Cuando se encontró con su mirada, Hermione pudo ver vergüenza, incomodidad, fastidio. No podría explicar bien lo que vio en su semblante pero no le gustó nada. Se olvidó de sus sentimientos encontrados y a los que no pudo ponerles nombre y lo miró expectante, con toda su atención.

Mientras, Draco recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior.

**Flashback**

Vio acercarse a Sophie y sonrió con compromiso cuando ella se acercó y lo miró cínicamente... esa no era una mirada de alegría por la pareja, era una mirada cargada de sensualidad. Draco se desconcertó por un momento pero no dijo nada.

Bueno... primo – susurró con pesar – que tristeza llamarte así... cuando me hubiera gustado llamarte de un modo mucho más mío... mi primita tiene mucha suerte ¿sabes?

El desconcierto de Draco llegó a un punto insospechado... no supo qué responder ante tal afirmación. Abrió la boca y los ojos pero no pudo articular palabra

Sophie se acercó a él y lo besó con una calidez que lo hizo ponerse nervioso... un beso en la comisura de los labios, que finalmente hizo despertar al rubio

¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo en un susurro mientras la alejaba de él como si tuviera rabia – ¿no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo¿Has bebido demasiado?

Sophie sonrió con cinismo

Si hubiera bebido lo suficiente, no estaríamos hablando ahora... tal vez estaríamos haciendo algo mucho mas... entretenido.

Y al decir esto, hizo el ademán de abrazarlo de nuevo

No lo creo – dijo cortante – yo jamás tendría nada contigo

Nunca digas nunca – y tras levantar la ceja y morderse el labio agregó – cuando estés aburrido o solo necesites una buena compañía, puedes llamarme…

No lo creo – dijo el rubio rechazando una servilleta donde Sophie había escrito su número – me voy a casar con la mejor compañía del mundo y para cuando me aburra, compraré un perro… pero gracias de todos modos.

Que cómico eres – dijo fingiendo estar divertida, aunque en realidad se sentía muy ofendida – pero nunca rechaces los regalos por mucho que te disgusten – agregó guardándole la servilleta en la bolsa de la camisa ante la mirada enojada de él – nunca sabes cuando los puedes necesitar...

Draco iba a responder algo pero cuando vio a Ron acercarse, se guardó bien la servilleta y caminó un poco para alejarse de Sophie.

**Fin flashback**

El rubio vio la mirada de su prometida y frenó sus palabras. ¿Que le diría¿"Tu prima coqueteó conmigo cínicamente"? o mejor ¿"tu prima es una zorra que se me insinuó"? pensó en como se oiría diciendo eso y movió la cabeza negativamente.

¿Crees que tengas una respuesta para este mes? – dijo sarcástica su novia, haciéndolo reír.

Solo... me parece que no deberías de tenerla en tu lista de personas favoritas, es todo

¿Lo dices por algo en especial¿Te dijo algo? – Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos que se le habían entrecerrado – ¡¿Te coqueteó?!

No te preocupes – la tranquilizó su prometido, poniendo mucha atención a lo que respondía – de cualquier forma, yo solo tengo ojos para ti...

Las castaña sonrió ante el comentario y desvió la mirada que se había quedado como perdida en la pareja singular que formaban su prima y su mejor amigo. Ahora se concentró en los ojos grises de su prometido.

Mas te vale – lo amenazó mientras lo miraba con ternura

Pero me gusta que te pongas celosa, si he de ser muy sincero – dijo rodeando su cintura con los brazos

No estoy celosa – afirmó con una sonrisa – los celos son para la gente insegura, y la verdad es que yo...

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente. Mientras se abrazaban, sin saberlo, ambos estaban escondiendo su sentir en ese momento.

La castaña se sentía culpable por haber reaccionado así al ver a su prima abrazando a su amigo... no es que lo quisiera de un modo diferente... (¿verdad?) pero era su mejor amigo y... suspiró y se recargó en el hombro de su novio. Pero también recordó que al abrazar a Ron había sentido algo muy fuerte, algo que tenía mucho que no sentía con su prometido... de pronto se sobresaltó¿acaso ya no lo quería como antes¿Era verdad que el amor se terminaba con el tiempo? El solo pensamiento la dejó intranquila por un buen rato.

Draco, por otra parte sentía un poco de culpa, porque no le había dicho toda la verdad a la joven Granger. Suspiró recordando que aún llevaba la servilleta con el número de Sophie en la camisa. Se había olvidado de sacarla. En cuanto llegara a casa la guardaría... ¿o mejor la tiraría? Bueno, algo haría con esa servilleta... luego, un pensamiento se apoderó de él, quitándole la tranquilidad ¿estaría haciendo mal al no decirle? Lo estaba haciendo por su bien, para que no se enfadara, cuando las cosas no iban a pasar de ahí. Pero de pronto, se miró en uno de los espejos frente a él y le pareció ver con claridad la palabra mentiroso grabada en su frente. Cerró los ojos y tras volverlos a abrir, la palabra había desaparecido, pero el sentimiento seguía muy presente.

* * *

¿Sabes donde está Ron? – preguntó Ginny cuando llegó a la mesa 

En la pista, con la prima de Hermione – respondió Draco lo más cortante que pudo

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry percibiendo las caras largas de todos

Pues nada – comenzó Chris – que tu hermano y mi cuñada se están conociendo más a fondo...

¿A que... – la pelirroja giró y buscó con la mirada a la pareja – te refieres?

Que se han montado una escenita digna de una película pornográfica – completó Hermione enfadada. Cada vez que recordaba el beso que había visto, el estómago se le revolvía... pero ¿por qué?

Bueno, tanto como pornográfica... no – aclaró Jo – pero yo si tengo unas cuantas palabras que decirle a mi hermanita

¿Pero que hicieron? – preguntó Ginny con una preocupación genuina

Nada – dijo Draco levantando los hombros – se besaron

¿Se besaron? – preguntó Harry sorprendido – ¿pero no está comprometida Sophie?

El resto de los comensales asintieron. Hermione con mucha vehemencia mientras decía "justamente"

Mira tu – comentó a su novia – nunca creí que Ron fuera... ¿Ginny?

Pero la pelirroja ya estaba lejos, sonriéndole a su hermano y llevándolo lejos de la pista, de la misma manera que Jo hacia con su hermana.

* * *

No necesito guardaespaldas – dijo retadora la joven McAdams mientras se zafaba del brazo de su hermana. Un olor penetrante a alcohol se percibía a kilómetros – cuando quiera una, te llamo...

Pero no te das cuenta de que...

* * *

... está comprometida? – Ginny gritaba intentando hacer razonar a su hermano – Ron, es que no lo puedo creer

No hay mucho que entender – dijo levantando los hombros y mirando de reojo a quien antes había estado tan cerca de él – las cosas pasaron y ya...

* * *

No puedes ser así de irresponsable, Sophie... – Jo intentaba hacerle ver a su hermana que lo que hacía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza – tienes un novio con el que te vas a casar y...

y es un aburrido de primera – dijo tomándose del brazo de su hermana justo a tiempo para no caerse

¿entonces para qué te casas con él? – preguntó sorprendida

¡¿Ahora tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago?!

* * *

¡Claro que me debes una explicación! – gritó Ginny – A ver – levantó las manos a la altura de la cara como diciéndole que la dejara acomodar sus ideas – la tal Sophie no me interesa Ron, pero no puedo creer que tú te rebajes a besarte con la primera golfa que te sale al encuentro...

¡No soy ninguna golfa, Joanne! – gritó indignada la joven McAdams al ser llamada con ese sustantivo tan ofensivo

Jo no se cortó y siguió picando a su hermana

Pues lo disimulas bastante bien ¿sabes?

* * *

Me parece que estás exagerando, Gin – dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba mareado. Tal vez la quinta copa de tequila lo había puesto así y no lo había notado

A mi me parece que no... – respondió tajante – ¿que no te crees capaz de conseguir algo mejor que ella?

Ron la miró y por unos segundos se sintió fuertemente agredido, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana se dio cuenta de que era preocupación auténtica

¿A que viene eso? – preguntó un poco enfadado

¡Es que no lo sé! – gritó Ginny desesperada – No te entiendo... ¿por qué con ella?

* * *

Porque se me dio la gana... – respondió enfada. Luego suspiró mientras señalaba al pelirrojo – ¿lo has visto¡Es muy guapo y muy sexy!

Si, claro que lo he visto... – dijo Jo con un tono de fastidio. Por algún motivo no le agradaba Ron – y también he visto a Michael... lo recuerdas ¿no? Pelo castaño, ojos marrón... ¡¿tu prometido?!

...no tiene horarios todo el día, no está preocupado por las acciones que tiene que vender, no escatima en regalarme un poco de su tiempo...

Jo se quedó muda ante lo que escuchaba. Finalmente había sucedido... Sophie había hecho catarsis... eso es lo que la lastimaba, por eso cada vez que la veía junto a Michael tenía una cara de fastidio que no la dejaba vivir en paz... lo que no entendía era ¿por qué se iba a casar con él si no era feliz?

No va a pasar nada más, Joanne – habló de pronto Sophie, recobrando la cordura – considéralo mi pre-despedida de soltera, si te causa menos conflicto así...

Tras lo que había dicho antes, no podía enojarse con ella, más bien sentía pena por lo que estaba viviendo su hermana, pero al día siguiente habría tiempo para hablarlo-

Creo que te gustaría darte un retoque de maquillaje, enana – le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia los baños – lo necesitas

* * *

¿Me prometes que no vas a repetir algo así? – pidió Ginny mirándolo, sonriente – No porque se te antoje algo tienes que comértelo¿sabes?

Ron rió burlón ante lo que acababa de escuchar

Qué bien te ha educado mamá... – exclamó – eres como su segunda temporada...

No te burles de mi... – respondió ella un poco avergonzada, dándose cuenta de que su hermano tenía algo de razón – es verdad, me preocupas Ron

No tienes por qué, Molly rejuvenecida... – dijo tomándola de los brazos – ya estoy grande... y puedo cuidarme solo

A veces lo dudo un poco... híbrido de Fred y George...

Y los dos rieron con ganas mientras se sentaban en sus sillas.

Esta última parte de la conversación había sido en un lugar cerca de donde Harry estaba sentado, así que escuchó todo lo que habían dicho.

Ginny se sentó junto a él y se recargó en su pecho mientras suspiraba ante la mirada de su hermano, que sonreía. Ella de devolvió el gesto

Eres increíble¿sabes? – susurró Harry distrayéndola

Lo sé – bromeó ella y se giró para mirarlo de frente – pero ¿por qué te acordaste ahora?

Eres una hermana maravillosa – dijo con sencillez haciendo derretir a la pelirroja – tal vez es porque yo no tuve ninguna pero cuando te veo así con Ron, pienso en la suerte que debe ser tener una hermana que se preocupe por ti, que te cuide, que te apoye…

Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente.

Ya… no creo que sea para tanto – comentó. Por algún motivo no le gustaba que la gente le dijera cosas buenas de ella, no tan de frente – además, tú me tienes como novia y la verdad es que por ti hago lo mismo que por Ron…

Lo que quiero decir – siguió el joven sin hacer caso al intento de desviar su atención de ella – es que me encanta todo de ti –entrelazó sus manos con las suyas – me gustas cuando ríes, me gustas cuando lloras, me gustas cuando regañas… - con cada frase, Ginny ampliaba su sonrisa. Harry siguió – ¡me gustas hasta cuando te enojas conmigo!

Es que soy irresistible – dijo girándose para verlo a los ojos

Harry rió asintiendo y la miró. Permanecieron mirándose por mucho tiempo hasta que ella desdibujó un poco su sonrisa y pudo hablar

Tú también eres increíble – le dijo acariciando sus manos y sintiendo la voz romperse.

Quería responderle lo mismo que él le dijo. Quería decirle que le encantaba el modo en que la trataba, el modo en que sonreía, la forma en que intentaba ayudar a todo el mundo aunque a veces no resultara tan acertado, quería decirle que lo amaba y que cada día con él era una experiencia maravillosa. Quería decirle que la simple idea de alejarse de él la hacía sufrir inimaginablemente. Quería hacerlo, de verdad. Pero la emoción no le permitió decirlo, así que solo le dio un beso mediante el que intentó expresar todo lo que no podía con palabras.

* * *

_Es increíble lo rápido que se va la vida_ – pensaba mientras contemplaba su perfecto jardín, precioso gracias a los cuidados de la mujer de su vida. Pensaba en sus hijos y lo rápido que se habían hecho grandes… todavía recordaba cuando Hermione estaba "hecha una vaca", como ella misma se llamaba. Él al contrario, creía que nunca se había visto tan guapa, aunque era verdad que se parecía bastante a un rumiante. Sonrió, aliviado al pensar que la castaña había recuperado su figura (con arduas sesiones de entrenamiento físico pero lo había conseguido) 

¡Draco! – le gritó de pronto Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sobresaltado

¡Es Ben¡No deja de llorar!

¿Pero por qué? – exclamó asustado mientras entraba a la casa

No recibió respuesta. Hermione había desaparecido del marco de la puerta, lo que hizo que apresurara el paso y entrara a la casa. La encontró hecha un asco, tirada, llena de juguetes, envolturas de dulces por todos lados…

¡Wanda! – gritó mientras recogía un chocolate a medio comer en su camino hacia la habitación de Ben – ¡te dije que no podías comer chocolates!

Ese me lo comí yo – confesó una pequeña de grandes ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de él, que tenía toda la cara llena de maquillaje, evidentemente de su madre

¡Hermione! – gritó de nuevo el rubio, sin recibir respuesta – Rebecca… quítate esa pintura de la cara…

¡No! – gritó la niña, retándolo

No me contestes así, soy tu pa…

Pero el llanto de Ben, el más pequeño de los niños, lo hizo desviarse de su reprimenda

Enseguida arreglamos cuentas – le advirtió mientras la niña sacaba la lengua, al parecer nada intimidada por el comentario de su padre

Draco apresuró el paso, escaleras arriba. Por algún motivo, su mujer no aparecía y eso lo empezaba a poner nervioso.

¡Hermione! – gritó desesperado

Adiós cariño – se despidió ella desde la puerta. Traía puesto una túnica roja muy bonita, y muy entallada que resaltaba sus facciones y sus curvas readquiridas – dale de comer a Ben, seguramente es por eso que llora, o por el pañal… cuida no ponerle sal a la leche… Rebecca debe tomar la medicina a las seis, y Wanda no puede comer chocolates, se pone hiperactiva¡recuérdalo!

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó desconcertado

Al ministerio… - comentó casualmente con una sonrisa y arreglándose la túnica – Ron me necesita y… no quisiera hacerlo esperar

¿Al ministerio? – aún no salía de su asombro – ¿Con Ron que TE NECESITA? – con cada frase, se percibía como la furia lo iba haciendo su presa – ¡¿Y con ese vestido?!

Sabes que somos amigos – dijo ella sonriente, sin importarle el ataque cardiaco que estuvo a punto de darle al rubio – aunque tal vez no llegue a dormir, amor… pero gracias por ser tan comprensivo…

¡HERMIONE! – gritó furioso – no te atrevas a dejarme así…

¡Hermione! – gritó, aunque esta vez sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía con su grito y se encontró de pronto en el suelo

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su novia saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cabeza, ya vestida

¡Fue un sueño! – gritó consolándose

Eso parece… - comentó la castaña un poco preocupada – ¿estás bien?

Estoy perfectamente bien… porque sólo fue un sueño…

La joven se burló

Me da gusto que seas un adulto maduro que no se asusta con pesadillas, amor…

¡Tú estarías igual si hubieras soñado lo que yo soñé! – se excusó

¿Ah si? – preguntó sentándose en la cama, aún con un gesto divertido – ¿y por qué no me cuentas esa pesadilla que tuviste?

¡Eran tres!

¿Tres?

¡Tres! – confirmó alterado – y son la cosa más odiosa que he visto en mi vida

¿Hablas de dementores, thestrals…? – esto último lo preguntó con cierto recelo

¡Bebés! – aclaró el rubio

Claro… - exclamó con sarcasmo – entre todas las criaturas en el mundo, olvidé a los más terroríficos...

¡Tú no viste lo que yo vi! – gritó con la imagen de su esposa en sueños viajando hacia los brazos de otro hombre, probablemente para dormir con él y además pidiéndole que no se preocupara…

¿Qué es lo que viste? – Hermione empezó a ponerse seria aunque aún le costaba – debió ser algo horrible por tu expr….

¡Eran tres… y hasta tenían nombre! – la interrumpió aún gritando, al parecer sin darse cuenta

¿De verdad? – preguntó ella divertida colocando un cojín de la cama sobre sus piernas – ¡Pero qué almas mas desagradables... le pondrían nombre a un bebe! – luego, tras recibir una mirada de fastidio de él, siguió – bueno, y ¿cómo se llamaban nuestros hijos en tu sueño, cariño?

Draco la miró. Sabía que era una tontería y que había sido un sueño, pero quería estar atento por si veía en su mirada algún indicio de que ella había incluso planeado salir con alguien que no era él. Unos segundos después, sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de su paranoia y respondió

El único niño era Ben…

Ben… - repitió la joven – muy guapo seguramente, espero que se pareciera a ti...

Bueno, un poco… - aceptó con media sonrisa que de inmediato borró y dijo ya sin sentirse alterado – pero ese no es el punto…

Si claro – accedió Hermione divertidísima ante el ataque de ansiedad de su prometido por un sueño – los nombres…

La mayor era Wanda – continuó el rubio, pero de pronto perdió toda expresión de preocupación y comenzó a burlarse de él mismo – ¡no es posible que lo recuerde!

¡No! – corrigió Hermione – ¡Lo que no es posible es que creas que una hija mía se llamaría Wanda!

¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó con curiosidad. De pronto le resultaba no tan desagradable pensar en su hija y su posible nombre

¡Es un nombre de pez! – dijo con una mueca de desagrado – así que si se te había ocurrido… está vetado – amenazó – pero ahora dime quién era la tercera criatura malévola…

¿Rebecca? – comentó el rubio dubitativo – ¿te gusta ese nombre o también está vetado?

No – razonó la joven – la verdad "Rebecca" siempre me ha gustado

Pero hubo otra cosa que me sorprendió, fue como una revelación… - pero de pronto, el joven se censuró y sonriendo agregó – que no pienso contarte

¿Por qué? – preguntó indignada – ¿acaso tu esposa no era yo?

¡No, no! – exclamó como si la castaña hubiera pronunciado una maldición imperdonable – ¡por supuesto que eras tú! Pero lo que vi en sueños es otra cosa… algo que sabrás en su debido momento…

Odio cuando te pones misterioso – dijo enfadada poniéndose de pie

Soy un Malfoy – dijo cansinamente pero divertido – ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Te vas a tener que encontrar otra excusa – le advirtió ella lanzándole a las costillas el cojín que había permanecido sobre sus piernas – la de tu apellido macabro ya está muy gastada…

Draco sonrió, recibiendo el cojín. Pensó un poco en el sueño y aunque ahora le parecía gracioso lo de sus hijos, sobre todo lo de Wanda... la presencia de Weasley en el sueño no le había agradado demasiado. Pero la frase de la noche anterior de su prometida, cuando dijo "los celos son para los inseguros", le preocupaba. No estaba inseguro de su novia pero sí estaba celoso, ya no podía negarlo más. ¿Eso estaba mal?

¿Draco? – lo llamó con fuerza su novia, mientras lo miraba preocupada. No sabía cuando tiempo tenía llamándolo pero no la había escuchado hasta esta

¿Qué pasa?

Estaba lustrando mis zapatos y de paso lo hice con los tuyos – dijo – para la cena...

¿La cena? – preguntó sin entender bien a qué se refería la castaña

¿O quieres que tu atuendo de Navidad sean tenis? – agregó con sarcasmo ante la mirada sorprendida de un rubio que evidentemente no había caído en cuenta que esa noche era la cena de Navidad con los Granger.

* * *

El ambiente que se respiraba era muy diferente al que había en la recepción en la casa de los Malfoy en Longbeach. Esta era una fiesta cálida, como todo lo que la familia Granger organizaba. Las luces del jardín eran tantas que aunque ya eran las ocho de la noche, parecía que estaban a plena luz del día. Los árboles irradiaban luces blancas que estaban enredadas a todo lo largo. Había otras que caían desde el techo de la casa y parecían escarcha... 

Esta fiesta era, en la casa de los Granger, la más importante de todas, y siempre la festejaban por lo alto. Y este año no era la excepción. Todos iban de gala... los hombres de traje y las mujeres de vestido... Hermione usaba un vestido de tirantes gruesos, verde olivo a la altura de la rodilla, unas zapatillas que hacían juego y llevaba el pelo lacio.

La cena de cinco tiempos se sirvió con elegancia y un sabor exquisito. Cuando estaban en el tiramisú y el café, Draco contempló las mejillas rosadas de su prometida ocasionadas por el vino. Los ojos le brillaban y su sonrisa era aún mas sincera. Le encantaba como se le veía ese vestido...

Me encantan las fiestas – le susurró de pronto – son el pretexto perfecto para verte aún mas bonita... me vuelves loco¿lo sabes?

La castaña rió, perdiendo su porte serio y elegante

La verdad... lo sospechaba – dijo pensativa – esas miradas insistentes, sabía yo que algo querían decir...

Creo que sabes muy bien lo que quieren decir – respondió él con la voz ronca y mirándola con deseo

Permanecieron viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos, aguantando las ganas de besarse sin más, allí, frente a todos.

Pero fue la joven McAdams quien los distrajo de tan atrayente tarea. Se puso de pie y le dio golpes a su vaso con una cuchara, para atraer la atención de los múltiples comensales

Bueno, familia... – dijo gritando un poco – llegó el momento mas importante de la noche

¡Si! – gritaron los primos emocionados – ¡¡hora de los regalos!!

¡No! – gritó ella fastidiada.

¿Del brindis? – preguntó Noah para molestarla.

No, pedazo de...

¿Del intercambio? – preguntó John, el primo de la sopa de cebolla

¡¡¡No!!! – gritó desesperada – ¡¡es hora de entregarles las invitaciones de mi boda!!

Los adultos de la mesa, que hasta ahora habían sonreído y se estaban divirtiendo con la poca paciencia de la joven McAdams, la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo

¿Sin Michael? – fue Hermione la que habló. Su pregunta tenía un tono más amenazador que curioso

Claro que no – repuso su prima con fastidio – Michael está...

Aquí – dijo una voz masculina entrando por la puerta – estaba estacionando el coche...

Michael era un joven de unos 26 años, de pelo castaño y quebrado, pequeños ojos marrones, delgado y con una bonita sonrisa. A Hermione le parecía un chico muy agradable. De pronto, al mirarlo, la castaña recordó la escenita con Ron del día anterior y se sintió apenada con el joven y muy enojada con su prima.

Hola Michael – saludó David mientras se ponía de pie para recibirlo

No te levantes, David – respondió el joven avergonzado – siento mucho haber interrumpido...

¡Que va, hombre! – David lo abrazó – pasa por favor

Y lo hizo sentarse al lado de su prometida, quien no dejaba de verlo con recelo y un poco de impaciencia. Cuando estuvo sentado, el mesero le sirvió una copa de vino tinto

Ya decía yo que era muy raro que no vinieras... – comentó Amy sonriente – ¡es Navidad!

Lo sé – dijo el joven a modo de disculpa – tenía mucho trabajo... debía terminar de arreglar las nóminas de los empleados de la fábrica y...

Si cariño, seguramente fue algo extenuante – lo cortó Sophie sin ninguna consideración – pero... lo importante es que estás aquí

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco y vio en el él mismo gesto de fastidio que sabía que ella tenía en ese momento. No era posible que su prima fuera tan dura con su prometido y él parecía no notarlo.

¡Y justamente para la entrega de las invitaciones, Michael! – agregó la joven McAdams

Menos mal – añadió el joven sonriente – creí que te me habías adelantado

No – comentó Hermione con acidez – hoy, por increíble que parezca, la decencia hizo su aparición...

Un silencio desagradable se formó tras esa afirmación pero la castaña no se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Sophie la miró como queriéndola matar, pero casi de inmediato sonrió falsamente y quitándole importancia, habló

Mira – dijo sacando grandes sobres color crema – aquí están...

Quedaron muy bonitas – comentó su futuro esposo tras mirarlas unos segundos

Lo sé – dijo en voz baja – nunca dudes de mi buen gusto, querido...

Michael sonrió y tomó su mano

No lo dudo – afirmó sintiéndose importante – me elegiste a mi...

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven y finalmente giró hacia todos en la mesa...

Bueno, familia – repitió – ahora si, les tenemos la invitación oficial a nuestra boda... será dentro de dos meses... el 14 de febrero.

A esta afirmación siguieron felicitaciones por parte de los adultos en la mesa, mientras que por parte de los jóvenes recibieron burlas por elegir un día tan cursi para casarse.

¿14 de febrero? – preguntó Draco a su prometida – ¿tenía que ser ese día en especial?

Ay Draco – suspiró – ¿no te has dado cuenta de como es mi prima? – y sin esperar respuesta agregó – Sophie hará lo que sea para llamar la atención

Si, pero ese día es…

Ya sé – sonrió – pero podemos hacer acto de presencia y después irnos a festejar nuestro último San Valentín como novios¿te parece?

¿Es en serio? – preguntó esperanzado

Prometido – rió la castaña ante un sonriente Draco

Sophie, de la mano de Michael pasó por la mesa repartiendo invitaciones y boletos para la fiesta. Fue con su abuela, quien se sintió muy ofendida ante la idea de Sophie de que podía invitar a uno de sus amigos del club para que fuera su pareja en la boda

¡Yo ya tuve una pareja! – gritó indignada la mujer – y no necesito otra

Está bien, abuela – dijo un poco apenada la joven – lo siento, yo solo decía que alguien podía acompañarte y...

¡Tonterías! – exclamó – toda la gente que puede acompañarme, ya estará en tu boda...

Después de que Michael se disculpara y le agradeciera a la abuela su confirmación al evento, siguieron por la mesa y repartieron a hermanos, primos, tíos y hasta a Harry y Ginny, que no lo esperaban. Junto a ellos, se encontraba el joven Weasley quien sostenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano. Cuando vio acercarse a la pareja, y especialmente cuando su mirada y la de Sophie se cruzaron, se incorporó en su silla, incómodo. No la había cruzado palabra... ni otra cosa con ella desde la noche anterior, y verla con su prometido no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Un calor desagradable se apoderaba de él.

Michael, él es Ron – dijo mirándolo sin una expresión concreta – es amigo de Hermione

¿Que tal, Ron?

Muy bien, muy bien – dijo nervioso – felicidades por la boda, escuché que va a ser en el Plaza...

Si – suspiró mientras abrazaba instintivamente a su novia, como si presintiera que algo no estaba bien – está reservado desde hace meses, Soph pensó en todo...

Pero en ese momento, el sonido de su teléfono celular lo interrumpió

Lo siento, me llaman del trabajo

¿En Navidad? – preguntó Sophie, enojada – ¿es que no pueden hacer nada sin ti?

No tardo nada, amor – dijo evitando su mirada y alejándose

Sophie lo miró con fastidio por unos segundos, los que se tardó en darse cuenta que estaba frente a Ron y que la noche anterior había pasado algo entre ellos, algo que no sabría describir qué fue. De pronto, estaba incómoda. Y Ron también, pues evitaba mirarla, y cuando habló lo hizo viendo sus dedos alrededor de la copa.

Sophie... – comenzó – sobre lo que pasó ayer...

No – lo cortó la joven, intentando evitarse el mal momento – por favor no me digas nada – suspiró – fue culpa de los dos...

Lo siento... – dijo con sinceridad – estaba un poco pasado de copas y...

Creo que estábamos en la misma situación... – admitió la joven – no estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida y me aproveché de eso...

Pero... – a Ron lo tomó por sorpresa esa confesión – deberías estar contenta... te vas a casar, vas a formar una familia, a tener tu propia casa, tu marido...

Ya – dijo sonriendo ligeramente – mi sueño desde niña... tienes razón

No suenas convencida – comentó genuinamente interesado en ella

No, es que... – comenzó la joven – nada, olvídalo... deben ser solo inseguridades por la boda tan cerca, dicen que a todas les pasa

No pudo evitar decir esto mientras miraba a su prima de reojo, tan contenta como siempre, sin ninguna inseguridad a la vista. Ron asintió, mientras decía un "claro, debe ser por eso". Luego, los dos miraron hacia donde Michael daba ordenes por el teléfono para vender algunas acciones y se miraron de nuevo.

Pues... puede sonar poco delicado pero me alegro de haber estado contigo en ese mal momento – susurró con picardía el joven Weasley – me la pasé muy bien anoche

Sophie rió ampliamente y sintió como se sonrojaba

Yo también – aceptó mordiéndose el labio – hiciste que valiera la pena...

Ron rió de lado y asintió. Se miraron por un largo rato hasta que llegó Michael

Lo siento – se disculpó tomando de la mano a su futura esposa – estamos en medio de una transacción de vida o muerte

Si – murmuró un poco enojada – como todas las que haces

Michael le dirigió una mirada de preocupación y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero ella lo interrumpió

Ron me estaba comentando lo bien que se la pasó ayer cuando fuimos a bailar – comentó la joven – lástima que te lo perdiste

Sería difícil decir quien estaba más desconcertado... si Michael o Ron. Pero el pelirrojo, recuperando el aplomo se alejó con su hermana y su mejor amigo, no sin antes decir un breve

Felicidades por la boda...

* * *

Llegó la hora de la fiesta... y contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, Amy se pintaba sola para eso de los bailes, así que fue la primera en organizar un juego. Una persona debía elegir una canción para que el resto la bailara y cuando parara la música, los demás cambiarían de pareja para bailar una canción nueva, sin conocer el ritmo. Evidentemente, el que manejaba la música debía encontrar una pareja para poder bailar y si le tocaba elegir canción tres veces seguidas, quedaba fuera del juego. Al principio, los más jóvenes se pusieron recelosos pero finalmente todos accedieron, hasta el tímido Michael. 

Amy empezó poniendo un rock, que quitó después de unos segundos. En ese momento, los gritos de todas las mujeres buscando pareja la hicieron reír y en un despiste de Jo, tomó a Chris de pareja, dejando a su sobrina como la encargada de la música. Hermione quedó de pareja con su padre y Draco con Sophie.

La nueva música era un hip hop, una venganza de Jo a su tía, pues la joven sabía que Amy odiaba ese ritmo.

Siento haberme comportado así contigo – dijo Sophie sin mirarlo – últimamente no estoy haciendo muchas cosas sensatas...

No te preocupes – le respondió Draco, aún escéptico – ya lo olvidé

Eso es porque eres un caballero – dijo ella sonriendo

¿Cómo? – preguntó haciendo una mueca

Los que no hacemos magia solemos decir que los caballeros no tienen memoria – instruyó la joven – lo siento de verdad... quiero a mi prima, pero de pronto no estoy tan segura de quererme casar y comprometerme a estar con una sola persona por el resto de mi vida...

Y es por eso que te dedicas a coquetear y besar a todo el que se te pone enfrente – terminó en forma de pregunta

No beso a cualquiera que se me pone enfrente – gritó indignada

Deberías de pensártelo mejor... lo de la boda, en lugar de descargar tus frustraciones así...

Sophie intentó responder algo pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor era quedarse callada y es lo que hizo mientras asentía. Draco pensó que había sido un poco rudo con ella y sonriéndole ampliamente le dijo

Todo va a salir bien, ya verás

La joven McAdams sonrió por compromiso y no pudo responder nada pues en ese momento la música paró. Un nuevo cambio de pareja y de ritmo. Fue la abuela quien se quedó con pareja esta vez y no hizo nada mas digno de ella que poner un vals. Draco hizo pareja con Jo y Hermione con Ron.

¡Abuela! – gritó John – ¡eso es tan aburrido que debería ser ilegal!

¡Bah! – exclamó la abuela – ¡sólo cállate y baila!

Hermione rió y miró con complicidad a su pareja de baile, quien no tardó en poner sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Tu familia es realmente acogedora – comentó el pelirrojo mirando hacia sus padres y entrelazando sus manos

¿Acogedora? – Hermione hizo una mueca de incredulidad seguida de una sonrisa – ¿de dónde sacas esas palabras domingueras¿ya no queda nada del Ron de Hogwarts?

Ron rió y Hermione lo contempló atontada. Su sonrisa siempre le había gustado

Las personas crecen, Her... – dijo el pelirrojo dándole una vuelta y acercándola mas a él – hasta yo...

Si – susurró sin despegar la vista de sus labios – ya veo...

Fue como un momento mágico. Ron se dio cuenta de que la joven no estaba al pendiente de su prometido y que realmente estaba centrada en él, concentrada en el momento que estaban compartiendo... se sintió especial.

Alguien más tuvo una reacción al respecto, fue en ese preciso momento, en cuestión de segundos, que el rubio sintió una punzada en el estómago...

Weasley giró hacia su prometida y le sonrió de lado, con esa estúpida sonrisa de conquistador de quinta. Y ella... ¡le sonrió de vuelta!

De pronto Hermione se sintió observada por Draco y se giró hacia él, pero el rubio instintivamente y con un rápido movimiento que hasta le lastimó el cuello, miró al frente evadiendo su mirada. No quería verla. No sabía si debía estar celoso, montarle un numerito o echarse a reír. Y mientras lo decidía, prefería que sus miradas no se encontraran.

Y de pronto vino a él un recuerdo no muy agradable... el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche. Había intentado luchar contra ese recuerdo durante todo el día, pero el hecho era que la presencia y la cercanía de Weasley con su prometida lo ponía nervioso... furioso. Era un buitre. Siempre tras ella, esperando el mejor momento para abordarla... pero eso no se iba a quedar asi.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Jo, a quien nada se le escapaba y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado

Perfectamente – mintió el joven y con una forzada sonrisa agregó – solo creo que el vals no es lo mío...

En ese momento el ritmo volvió a cambiar, y otra vez y otra vez... hasta que todos por común acuerdo decidieron que el juego se había vuelto aburrido. Fueron de nuevo a sentarse y cada grupo reanudó la plática que había dejado pendiente. Hermione se sentó junto a su prometido y le sonrió. Él respondió con una sonrisa ligera y un tanto falsa.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la joven Granger después de unos minutos en que no cruzó palabra con el rubio

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo fingiendo demencia aunque su tono de voz lo delataba

Estás... muy callado

Estoy perfectamente – dijo apresuradamente

¿Seguro? – no era una pregunta. Sabía que no era verdad

El rubio asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. Aunque Hermione no lo sabía, él estaba tramando en su cabeza de Malfoy el modo de enfrentarse a Weasley.

Podría llegar, darle un par de puñetazos y decirle que dejara en paz a su prometida. Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente a su suegra le parecería un tanto agresivo y perdería puntos por eso.

Podría intentar ponerle una poción venenosa en la copa de vino que tan burdamente sostenía. De nuevo desechó la idea. No lo odiaba tanto como para matarlo... de esa manera. Pero de pronto recordó la imagen de él bailando con su prometida y recapacitó... sí lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto que si lo mataba por envenenamiento, no podría descargar toda la furia que sentía. Tenía que pensar en algo más práctico, más...

El jardín de enfrente es perfecto para jugar al quidditch – dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Estamos en medio de una cena de gala, Ron – lo reprendió su hermana – ¿no puedes dejar de pensar en quidditch aunque sea por una noche?

Te reto – habló el rubio sin pensar – a ver si así aprendes que no me puedes ganar... nunca

Ginny y Harry hicieron una mueca de desconcierto. No podía ser que estuviera hablando tan en serio y de una manera tan ruda. Hermione no escuchó el comentario pues estaba intentando convencer a Isabella de que se viniera con ella. Ron, por su parte, tras escuchar las palabras, despegó la espalda de la silla y sonrió con un gusto auténtico.

Eso quiero verlo – murmuró con una mueca de autosuficiencia que le erizó los pelos de la nuca al rubio. Lo odiaba de verdad. Sentía como si su cuota de paciencia del día fuera a terminarse pronto

El rubio se giró hacia su prometida y le avisó que iría a jugar pero pronto volvería. Y no fue ella quien respondió sino su suegro.

Me parece una idea excelente – dijo de pronto David – ¿por qué no le enseñan a jugar ese juego a los jóvenes aquí presentes? – pidió, refiriéndose a los primos de Hermione

Por supuesto – aceptó Ron sonriendo – ¿quién quiere venir?

Seis gritos adolescentes y una pequeña mano, la de Tom, respondieron a la invitación.

Pues ya está – dijo el pelirrojo frotándose las manos – vamos al parque...

¿Vamos Harry? – preguntó Ron

Él, emocionado por la idea, besó la mano de una impaciente Ginny y se puso de pie cuidando no verla a la cara pues sabía que tendría un gesto de reprobación. No era su idea de una fiesta de Navidad.

Ay Harry... a veces quisiera ser una snitch – comentó la pelirroja desenfadadamente

Hermione la miró frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo ante el comentario tan surrealista que acababa de escuchar. Ginny se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y las dos explotaron en una carcajada

Una hora después, las primas de Hermione que se habían apuntado para aprender el juego mágico mas popular entraron por la puerta con una cara de dolor agudo.

Las escobas – dijo Ginny intentando contener la risa – cuando no estás acostumbrado a ellas te producen un malestar que...

Que les hace creer a los demás que todavía las tienes encajadas – terminó Hermione – ¡Sarah¡Jessica! – les gritó a sus primas... creo que seria buena idea que no se sentaran por un rato y... – apareció un líquido rosado en dos vasos – bébanse esto, les quitará el dolor.

¿Quién va ganando? – preguntó Ginny por hacer conversación

Pues la verdad es que no entiendo el juego – comentó Sarah bebiendo la poción rosa – ¿no se supone que el juego termina cuando Harry encuentra la pelota dorada?

Claro... – afirmó contundentemente Hermione – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

* * *

Es la tercera vez que encuentro la snitch – comentó Harry airado – y ustedes parecen no estar poniendo atención al resto de los jugadores... esto no se trata de atacar al guardián, Malfoy... ni de lanzarle bludgers al buscador, Ron... – el joven Potter suspiró – creo que me voy... no están respetando las reglas y me estoy aburriendo. 

Richard y John apoyaron el comentario de Harry, y lo siguieron, bajaron al césped y desmontaron de las escobas

Vamos, primo – le gritaron a Draco – es mucho mas sencillo jugar futbol, o tennis... además tu noviecita ya debe extrañarte mucho...

Draco sonrió y mirando al pelirrojo le dijo

¡Qué razon tienen! Mi novia, quiero decir, mi prometida estará encantada de verme... como siempre

Me parece que la sientes muy segura... – lo provocó Ron

Muy segura – enfatizó – lo siento en sus besos, Weasley... así es como me dice que es mía

El pelirrojo apretó la escoba con tanta fuerza que las puntas de los dedos se le pusieron blancas. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y tenía miedo que al próximo comentario posesivo no podría controlarse y se le tiraría encima... y entonces sí, no habría poder humano que pudiera pararlos.

Y solo para que quede claro... – agregó el rubio cuando hubieron desmontado también – yo gané...

¡Ganar! – saltó el pelirrojo, burlón - ¿En qué momento, si se puede saber?

Acepta que ya no tienes condición, Weasley – comentó el rubio

Y tu acepta que no has perdido tus malas mañas – agregó el pelirrojo – anotar mientras el guardián está distraído está mal pero distraerlo a propósito… ¡qué bajo, Malfoy! – se burló – ¿No creíste poder anotar por tus propios méritos?

Suficiente – dijo Harry con voz ronca – ¡Ya bájenle a su hostilidad! Éramos el mismo equipo – recordó Harry que se había quedado esperándolos mientras los primos se adelantaban – si quieren pelear, les aconsejaría un escenario más neutral... después no se quejen de las consecuencias con Hermione…

Me estoy cansando, Weasley – dijo el rubio, ignorando la advertencia de Harry

Pues vete a… – el pelirrojo lo miró con fastidio – dormir

Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, simpático – comentó irguiéndose

Creo que tienes problemas, Malfoy

Draco hizo acopio de toda su paciencia (que no era mucha cuando se trataba de Ron) y estaba poniendo todo de su parte para razonar con él. Lo detuvo del brazo no con mucha delicadeza para evitar que se fuera.

¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez? – preguntó más con ansiedad que con curiosidad – Hermione me eligió a mi… - dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – aunque te duela así son las cosas. Y en menos de seis meses ella va a ser mi esposa

Eso si no pasa algo antes – lo provocó, zafándose con fuerza de la mano que lo retenía

Escuchame, Weasley – ordenó Draco sintiendo la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza y el corazón latir con rapidez – sé perfectamente las intenciones que tienes con mi prometida…

¡"Mi prometida"! – repitió Ron levantando las cejas con sarcasmo – déjame aclararte una cosa, Malfoy… Hermione pudo haberte prometido que se casaría contigo pero eso no la hace tuya…

¡Hermione ES mía! – gritó descontrolado – Asi que no te atrevas a intentar seducirla otra vez porque si me entero…

Si te enteras ¿qué? – lo retó el pelirrojo, cuyas orejas y mejillas habían adquirido un color casi morado y con ironía lo cuestionó – ¿me vas a pegar, Malfoy?

¡Si es necesario, por supuesto que lo haré! – amenazó furioso

¡Atrévete! – se burló cerrando los puños inconscientemente – ¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo?

Deberías…

Los dos se habían acercado tanto que sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban. Y estaban a punto de lanzarse contra el otro, de no ser porque alguien los interrumpió

¡Chicos! – gritó Amy dándose perfectamente cuenta de lo que pasaba – llevan mucho tiempo jugando... en la cocina hay limonada para todos, vamos...

Draco y Ron se dirigieron una mirada de odio que bien pudo haberlos desintegrado.

Gracias Amy – dijo el rubio, rompiendo el contacto visual y dirigiéndose a su suegra. Pasó junto a Ron, golpeándolo con el hombro

* * *

¿Cómo quedó el juego? – preguntó Ginny cuando Harry se hubo sentado junto a ella. 

Gané – dijo Ron con una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de parecer divertida

Discúlpame que te corrija – agregó el rubio con voz grave – pero todos los goles que te metí fueron válidos.

¿Todos? – se burló el pelirrojo – fueron tres goles, Malfoy

Ja ja - exclamó irónico – ¿olvidaste como se cuenta, Weasley¿O solo no sabes perder?

Creo que tienes un problema con ganar y perder – comentó Ron intentando que su comentario sonara casual pero sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de su pecho

Y yo creo que es hora de cenar – cortó una vez más Amy, un poco tensa frente a la escena – Mione¿me ayudas?

Si, claro – respondió un poco seria

Las acompaño – terció el rubio y fue tras ellas, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de desprecio a Ron

Al llegar a la cocina, Hermione intentó cambiar el ánimo de su novio y mientras su madre sacaba los platos, ella se acercó al rubio

¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? – preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello – parecía que competías por el trofeo de quidditch nacional con mi mejor amigo…

La castaña dijo esto riendo, intentando romper la tensión de hacía unos segundos pero él no pareció encontrarlo gracioso en lo más mínimo, pues de inmediato se soltó de sus manos con hastío y caminó dando zancadas hacia el jardín del frente, dejando a una Hermione realmente desconcertada. Permaneció unos segundos sin saber qué hacer hasta que Amy le susurró "¿por qué no le preguntas qué le pasa?", ella asintió y caminó con lentitud, repasando lo que había dicho¿qué podría ser tan grave como para que reaccionara así?

¿Draco? – lo llamó en la oscuridad, en un susurro

No recibió respuesta, así que acomodándose el suéter, bajó los escalones de la entrada y siguió buscándolo con la mirada. Finalmente lo encontró de pie, recargado en uno de los tubos que sostenían los columpios de sus sobrinos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cara levantada hacia el cielo estrellado. Suspiró un poco temerosa y se acercó a él

¿Qué pasa, cariño? – susurró, tanteando el terreno

Se supone que tu mejor amigo soy yo… – murmuró el rubio, dolido – pero tú no has parado de decir que ellos tres lo son…

Hermione tardó unos momentos en digerir las palabras de su prometido. Así que era eso… solo celos de sus amigos, seguramente sentía que la habían absorbido demasiado y por eso no pasaba tanto tiempo con él

Pero mi amor… – comenzó mientras comenzaba a rodear la cintura de su novio por un costado – es diferente el cariño que siento por…

¡"Es diferente"! – se mofó el joven separándose, hastiado – si estás dispuesta a compartir una vida conmigo, entonces creo que eso me convierte automáticamente en algo más que tu mejor amigo¿no?

¡Precisamente! – reprochó la castaña, impotente y perdiendo todo interés de abrazarlo – ¡¿No entiendes que no entras en ese paquete porque te quiero mas que a ellos?!

El rubio la miró fijamente a los ojos, como si intentara encontrar una disonancia entre lo que decía y lo que sus ojos expresaban. Pero no pudo… porque sus ojos nunca mentían. Sintiéndose un poco tonto, desvió la mirada pero permanecía con un gesto de enfado

Con ellos compartí un pasado, Draco – suspiró Hermione mirando sus dedos que había entrelazado – pero contigo quiero formar un futuro… tienes que dejar de compararte porque así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado…

Draco vivía una batalla interna muy fuerte… ya se lo había planteado: Weasley la veía como algo mas que una amiga y sus recientes acciones no dejaban duda; pero ella no daba pie, al menos no con conciencia, a las estupideces de ese imbécil. Ella lo trataba igual que a Potter pero era el pelirrojo quien aprovechaba cada momento que podía para restregarle que no se daba por vencido en la lucha por ella. Era un imbécil… pero pronto le enseñaría quién era Draco Malfoy.

Respiró profundamente y vio cómo Hermione se frotaba los brazos, pues una ventisca había refrescado la noche.

Vamos adentro – propuso el joven – está haciendo frío

¿Seguro que está todo bi…?

Hermione – la interrumpió con frialdad mientras la dirigía por la espalda – no quiero que te enfermes…

Hermione suspiró y caminó deprisa frente a él, soltándose de sus manos que la intentaban guiar por el jardín. ¡No podía creer que fuera tan caprichoso¡Estaba haciendo berrinches porque no lo había llamado "amigo"¿Pero en qué cabeza cabía llamar a tu prometido tu mejor amigo?

¿Esto es por Ron? – preguntó la castaña, parándose en seco y girando para encarar a su prometido con quien casi choca

Hermione, está haciendo frío… - dijo evadiendo la pregunta y la mirada de la chica

¡Pues haz un encantamiento para contrarrestarlo! – dijo enfadada y luego amenazó – no pienso entrar a la casa hasta que me digas por qué odias tanto a Ron…

No lo odio – dijo sin sonar creíble – solo lo evito lo más que puedo…

¿Qué pasó con la promesa de llevarse bien? – preguntó con el mismo tono de fastidio.

Era de verdad frustrante que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida no lograran cohabitar pacíficamente.

No puedo llevarme bien con él – resolvió enojado – no hace mas que coquetear contigo, intenta hacerme enojar… - sin darse cuenta, sus puños estaban apretados – y lo está logrando

Ron es mi amigo, Draco – dijo en un susurro – así como tú tienes a tus amigas, y yo no te celo con ellas.

¡No compares! – se indignó – yo te doy tu lugar como mi prometida…

¿¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?? – gritó furiosa ante semejante comentario – ¡¿crees que yo no te doy tu lugar porque tengo amigos?! – y como si sus oídos la traicionaran agregó – ¿¿Quieres que deje de tener amigos porque estoy comprometida contigo??

¡Claro que no! – dijo subiendo también el tono – ¡Y no me digas que es tu amigo! – exclamó con sarcasmo – ¡los amigos no intentan seducirse uno al otro, Hermione!

¡Ron no intenta seducirme, Draco…! – las manos le temblaban por el coraje y la impotencia – ¡Y mucho menos yo! – llevándose las manos a los ojos añadió – ¡Vino a nuestra fiesta de compromiso¿Eso no te dice nada?

Me dice que es un imbécil y te lo digo con toda sinceridad... tengo muchas ganas de romperle la cara por cínico – no había ni un asomo de duda en su voz… de haber podido, lo hubiera hecho.

Hermione agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara sus expresiones porque en ese momento sonrió pensando en que no le disgustaba tanto que su prometido la celara pero de inmediato se sintió mal de nuevo porque ¡la estaba celando con Ron!

No te entiendo – dijo finalmente, derrotada – quisiera ver como te pones si te armo una escenita como ésta cuando Pansy se te acerque…

Si Pansy bailara conmigo como él bailó contigo – dijo acercándose a ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, aún en la penumbra – o si buscara cualquier oportunidad para coquetearme o para quedarnos solos, se entendería tu comparación pero creo que no viene al caso…

Pero fue tu novia… - se defendió la joven por algún motivo intimidada ante la penetrante mirada de su prometido – podría perfectamente hacerte una escena de celos por eso… - lo tomó de las manos y las llevo a su cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello – pero no lo voy a hacer porque confío en ti, cariño...

De nuevo había tomado una actitud conciliadora pero al parecer el rubio no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Al menos no esta vez.

Es aún peor que no haya salido contigo – le dijo fríamente aunque sin soltarse de su abrazo – porque ahora se encaprichó contigo…

Hermione no pudo responder nada¿Tendría razón Draco en hablar así de Ron¿Era verdad que Ron la estaba seduciendo¡Pero si ella no había dado pie a que lo intentara! Y mucho menos le había correspondido. La castaña sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

Por favor – el rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos acariciándole la mejilla con sus manos heladas – entremos, que te va a hacer daño

Y al entrar delante de ella, le abrió la puerta de la casa para que entrara. Ella suspiró y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero pensó que dentro no tendría tiempo para pensar, para estar con ella misma...

Adelántate – dijo acariciando su brazo aunque con un tono mucho mas serio que el que quería – te alcanzo en un rato

Draco quiso abrazarla, besarla... decirle que la amaba. Pero las emociones negativas acumuladas durante todo el día fueron mucho mas fuertes, así que con una ligera sonrisa, asintió y soltó la puerta, dejando a Hermione en la penumbra.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la castaña sintió una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que no le permitían respirar bien. De inmediato se sentó en las escaleras del porche y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

No pensó en nada en particular, pero la sensación y la última mirada que le había dirigido su prometido la habían sacudido fuertemente. De pronto las dudas la asaltaron y empezó a cuestionarse todo... ¿la quería de verdad? Siempre decían que los celos eran de gente insegura y posesiva... Draco era un Malfoy como se lo repetía hasta el hartazgo y tal vez la estaba viendo como algo "suyo"... ¿era posible¿Podía ser que todo lo que eran fuera una farsa¿Qué ella sintiera que era amor pero en realidad fuera otra cosa?

Hermione... – afortunadamente, su madre había llegado para sacarla del tormento que le suponían esos pensamientos.

¡Mamá! – gritó y como una niña pequeña se acercó a sus brazos y fue entonces que sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos

Tranquila, cariño – susurró Amy acariciando su pelo – vamos a caminar un momento

Se apartaron de la casa hacia los columpios expresamente preparados por David para Tom e Isabella y durante todo el camino no dijeron nada. Después de unos minutos fue Amy quien rompió el silencio...

Lo siento cariño pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación – confesó

Creo que hubiera sido difícil que alguien dentro de la casa no escuchara – comentó la castaña recordando los gritos de ambos

Su madre sonrió ligeramente mientras la miraba

¿Y... – preguntó Amy levantando los hombros – qué piensas al respecto? –¿Crees que Draco tiene razón en estar celoso?

¡Claro que no! – afirmó tajante la castaña – Ron es mi amigo y eso tiene que entenderlo...

Amy asintió mientras levantaba las cejas y desviando la vista hacia otro lado

Pero además de Ron... esto se trata de controlar mi vida – argumentó con seguridad la joven – odiaría que me dijera qué hacer... y si ahora me pide que deje de tener amigos, no sé que va a pasar cuando estemos casados...

Percibiendo cierta desesperación en la voz de su hija, Amy buscó las palabras adecuadas para hablarle

Mione, sinceramente dudo que Draco quiera controlar tu vida – explicó – y no sé como vayas a tomar esto pero creo que tiene razón al hablar así de Ron...

¿Tu también? – preguntó desencantada la joven – nunca creí que tú...

No me malinterpretes – se apresuró su madre – quiero que sepas que siempre voy a apoyarte pero creo que esta vez él tiene algo de razón...

Pero ¡¿por qué dices eso?!

Por el modo en que te mira, cariño – explicó su madre – creo que eres la única que no se da cuenta...

Hermione bufó, exasperada.

Pero independientemente de que sea verdad o no, deberías considerar más lo que siente Draco – dijo concluyente su madre – te está diciendo a gritos que se siente amenazado...

¿Draco, amenazado? – preguntó con incredulidad y dejando escapar una risa burlona – ¿y por Ron?

Ron fue algo importante en tu vida, hija – le recordó Amy – y Draco lo sabe...

Ahí estaba. La verdad que no había querido ver y que siempre había estado frente a ella y que no había querido ver. Draco se lo acababa de decir pero ahora que se lo decía alguien que estaba fuera del conflicto, el argumento tomaba mas sentido.

Pero yo ya no siento nada por él – afirmó – y no me gustaría perderlo como amigo... ¿por qué me miras asi?

Por la parte de "ya no siento nada por él" – respondió su madre quien había entornado los ojos al mirarla – creo que estás demasiado cómoda en su compañía...

¿A qué te refieres?

Te gusta estar con él, te gusta que te hable, que baile contigo, pasar tiempo con él...

¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – preguntó con voz aguda

Pues, en primera que estás comprometida con alguien que no es él – enumeró con los dedos Amy – y después porque tienes una historia de amores a destiempo con él... no me digas que ya se te olvidó

Después de quedarse mirando al pasto, pensativa, se dio por vencida y miró a su madre tras un largo suspiro

¿Qué hago, mamá? – preguntó, esta vez sintiéndose agobiada

Si yo fuera tú, podría tierra de por medio

Eso quiere decir... separarme de Ron¿verdad?

Amy asintió mientras la miraba con pena, sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

Una hora después, Hermione entró en la casa con las palabras de su madre aún en la cabeza. Buscó a Draco con la mirada pero a quien visualizó fue a Ron hablando con Chris y cual si fuera un fantasma, se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo. ¡Eso es lo que odiaba! Ahora no sabía cómo comportarse con él... cuando todo estaba tan bien, de pronto era incómodo estar cerca de su mejor amigo... 

¿Estás jugando a las escondidas? – le preguntó su prima, que entraba a la cocina, donde la castaña se había refugiado

No precisamente – respondió - ¿sabes donde está Draco?

Se subió a dormir cuando entró del jardín... ¿no estabas con él?

Estaba... – dijo mirando hacia fuera, rezando porque Ron no apareciera por ahí – ¿y como se veía?

Pues no es mi estilo pero...

Jo... – la interpeló con seriedad

Uy, parece que no estás de humor... – concluyó mientras le señalaba el banco frente a ella para que se sentara – cuéntame qué pasa

La castaña así lo hizo y tras beber un sorbo de una botella de vino blanco a medio terminar que estaba sobre la barra, habló

Draco está celoso de Ron porque cree que quiere seducirme...

Lo supuse – comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos

¿Ah si? – preguntó imitando el gesto de su prima – ¿Cómo?

No sé, por todo lo que he visto... – dijo sin especificar nada – pero tú dime... ¿Tiene razón en estar celoso? – y de inmediato corrigió su pregunta – ¿Qué sientes por Draco, Hermione?

La castaña se quedó con la respuesta atorada en los labios. Era la pregunta que no quería escuchar, ni siquiera se la quería plantear. Cuando estuvo sola antes de que su madre la salvara de morir ahogada por tantos pensamientos, había evadido esa pregunta porque sabía la respuesta, desde hacía mucho tiempo había venido pensándolo...

Jo, te lo voy a decir – dijo como si le dolieran las palabras – por favor no me juzgues¿si?

Su prima, dándose cuenta de que aquello era serio, se sirvió una copa del mismo vino que su prima había bebido

Jamás lo hago... – le aseguró, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña – ¿que pasa?

Jo, es que... – Hermione dudó y le dio un sorbo a la copa

Tenía miedo de poner en palabras lo que venía sintiendo desde hacía semanas pero que se había intensificado esa noche. Como si al decirlo una maldición fuera a caer sobre ella. Finalmente cerró los ojos y lo dijo...

Ya no siento mariposas cuando estoy con Draco...

Y tras esta afirmación catastrófica que le pareció previa a un terremoto, Jo se dedicó a contemplarla con una sonrisa que se apresuró a ocultar, no quería que su prima pensara que se burlaba de ella. De pronto lo entendió.

Y crees que ya no lo amas porque no las sientes¿es eso?

Hermione asintió con vehemencia mientras entrelazaba sus manos

Pues... – Jo se inclinó hacia delante para acercarse más a su prima – la verdad yo hace mucho tiempo que no siento mariposas cuando veo a Chris

La castaña la miró atónita. ¡Pero si eran la pareja perfecta, de eso no cabía duda! No podía ser una farsa, de ser así, debían dedicarse a la actuación porque eran realmente buenos. Sin poder articular palabra, abrió y cerró la boca muchas veces sin saber qué decir.

Amo a Chris – soltó su prima – porque realmente quiero quererlo... ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Hermione movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lo amo tanto que quiero estar con él aun cuando no sienta mariposas en la panza, aun cuando no tenga una descarga de adrenalina en el cuerpo cuando me toca – luego sonrió mientras acariciaba el borde de la copa – pero ¿sabes lo que si siento ahora que antes no?

¿Qué? – preguntó recuperando el habla

Un cariño indescriptible y unas ganas de comérmelo a besos cuando lo veo jugar con Tom, o cantarle a Isabella... es una ternura que no conocía en él... – rió y señaló su brazo – mira... se me pone la piel chinita cuando me acuerdo de cómo es como papá...

Entonces... – Hermione intentó asimilar la información recibida – me estás diciendo que aunque no sienta mariposas cuando estoy con él¿lo amo?

Te estoy diciendo que ahora que no las sientes, empiezas a amarlo de verdad. Quieres estar con toda su persona, no con lo que te hace sentir.

Hermione, sorprendida, se quedó en silencio asimilando la idea. Sonaba bastante lógico y le pareció increíble no pensarlo antes.

Pero desde ahora te digo que el amor real, por ser el más fuerte, tiene muchos rivales que le quieren quitar el puesto...

¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo riéndose por la comparación

Tú ponle nombre – dijo su prima como no queriendo – infidelidad, rivalidad, inseguridad...

Celos... – agregó la castaña

Su prima asintió sonriendo

Creo que entendiste...

Jo – la voz de Hermione, por primera vez sonaba desesperada – no sé que hacer... no puedo dejar de ver a Ron, es mi mejor amigo y...

Her, escúchame – la interrumpió, o al menos lo intentó, pero ella siguió

Aunque a Draco le moleste¡yo conocí antes a Ron y llevo con el una vida¡Tengo muchos recuerdos que con Draco no!

¡Pues entonces cásate con Ron! – gritó su prima para hacerla callar, lo cual consiguió al momento

¿¿Qué?? – gritó incrédula – ¿enloqueciste, dormiste mal o te hacen falta vitaminas?

Jo rió y movió la cabeza negativamente

Si tanto trabajo te cuesta renunciar a él¿por qué no lo consideras mejor? – preguntó sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara – Tal vez sea una señal de la vida que te dice que Draco no es para ti

De remate – completó ella, fastidiada – estás loca de remate... y no puedo creer que te pongas a decir esta sarta de estupideces cuando es más que evidente que amo a Draco, Jo... ¿o es que no lo ves? El modo en que nos miramos y nos hablamos sin palabras, el modo en que me trata, la forma en que se escucha mi nombre en sus labios – Hermione levantó la mano indicándole a Jo que no hablara, lo que ella obedeció – Draco Malfoy es el hombre con el que quiero pasar mi vida... solo él

Entonces ya está claro – zanjó su prima – tu sola te acabas de dar cuenta de que lo que necesitas es a Draco, no a Ron...

El argumento de Hermione quedó deshecho. Suspiró

No puedes seguir añorando un ayer cuando el presente te da de lleno en la cara... y de una manera tan brillante como te pinta a ti

Qué poética – rió la castaña

Ya... es que cuando me da esto del amor, no hay quien me pare – dijo su prima riendo también, al darse cuenta de su cursilada – es que he visto a pocas personas tan enamoradas como ustedes... a pesar de ser tan jóvenes han pasado por mucho y su amor se ha fortalecido con el tiempo.

Entonces, el llanto de Isabella proveniente del monitor de bebé que Jo había dejado sobre la barra, la hizo ponerse de pie, tomar el biberón que había calentado hacía unos segundos y encaminarse hacia la cama de su hija.

¿Entonces qué hago con Ron? – preguntó la castaña, aprovechando antes de que su prima desapareciera – ¿Lo dejo en el olvido y pretendo que no me importa?

Marca tu distancia – dijo tajante desde el marco de la puerta – pronto serás una mujer casada y tu mejor amigo será tu esposo, nadie más

Hermione saltó ante este último comentario

¿Hablaste con Draco?

No¿por qué?

El uso las mismas palabras... se quejaba de que no lo considerara mi mejor amigo

Pues algo de razón tendrá... ahora vuelvo

Hermione permaneció con la mirada fija en donde hacía unos segundos había estado su prima. Ya eran dos personas, casualmente las que mas admiraba y a las que mas quería, las que le habían dado el mismo consejo: poner distancia a su relación con Ron... así que decidió que eso es lo que haría. Si su trato con Ron lastimaba tanto a su prometido y a su relación con él, lo mas sano era alejarse de ella. No podía esperar al siguiente día para decírselo... amaba a Draco y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por algo tan tonto como los celos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Harry y Ginny hablaban con los primos de Hermione, que de pronto se habían interesado por el mundo mágico 

¿Pero ustedes también tienen una Universidad?

No tanto como una Universidad – dijo Harry al darse cuenta que su novia no podía responder esa pregunta, sencillamente porque no la había entendido – es un colegio de magia que te prepara para después dedicarte a algo, lo que quieras

Y ¿qué profesiones hay en el mundo mágico? – preguntó John – yo por ejemplo, empiezo medicina el próximo año¿hay algo asi?

Se llaman medimagos – respondió Ginny – y curan enfermedades mágicas

¡¿Hay enfermedades mágicas?! – preguntó incrédulo el joven McAdams

Las causadas por los hechizos – completó Harry

¡¡Guau!! – John no daba crédito a lo que oía

¿Entonces las carreras mágicas se parecen mucho a las nuestras?

Si, creo que tiene bastantes similitudes – dijo Harry, reflexionándolo por primera vez

Papá estudió relaciones internacionales – dijo Sarah de pronto - ¿hay algo similar en el mundo mágico?

Se llaman relaciones mágicas internacionales – respondió Ginny emocionada – y el centro de estudios está en Alemania... hay un campo de trabajo muy amplio allí

¿Por qué sabes tanto de eso? – preguntó Jessica sonriente - ¿te interesa?

Es una de las cosas a las que me gustaría dedicarme – resolvió la joven

Ginny es muy buena en eso – comentó Harry – le encanta tratar temas internacionales, resolver problemas y...

Y la adoras – completó Sarah con tino

También – respondió Harry sonrojándose y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de una sonriente Ginny

Yo también lo adoro – le dijo a la más pequeña de los primos que de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa de complicidad en su cara

Cuando hubieron terminado de intercambiar información sobre las diferencias y similitudes entre el mundo mágico y el no mágico, las carreras y profesiones mágicas y las becas en el extranjero, decidieron que las cuatro de la mañana era una buena hora para irse a dormir si no los iban a dejar ir a bailar, como siempre.

Buenas noches, chicos – se despidió la pareja y los vio alejarse por la escalera

Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia y ella suspiró aliviada. No más conversación por esa noche... pero sentía que se estaba acercando irremediablemente a la hora de la verdad.

* * *

_¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntaba en un susurro la voz de Sophie – es importante_

Hermione la escuchó con claridad a través del monitor de bebé. Puso su mano sobre el botón de apagado, por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero fue precisamente la intriga la que la llevó a quitar el dedo del botón y seguir escuchando...

_¿Qué pasa, enana? – dijo Jo mientras la invitaba a sentarse_

_Te escuché hablar con Hermione en la cocina – dijo bajando la cabeza – y me surgió una pregunta que tengo que hacerte..._

_Claro¿qué pasa? – Jo se asustó ante la seriedad de su hermana y no le despegó la mirada. Isabella ya se había vuelto a dormir y bebia los ultimos tragos de su biberón._

_Joanne... ¿que pasa si nunca has sentido esas mariposas? – preguntó avergonzada su hermana_

_¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Soph? – preguntó sin mostrar la intriga que le causaba escucharla_

_Michael y yo... – confesó aún sin mirarla – casi no estamos juntos, no sé qué música le gusta, cómo toma el café... podría decirse que casi no lo conozco – luego rió melancólicamente – me voy a casar con un extraño..._

_Si... – suspiró su hermana – me lo dijiste antier, en el bar_

_¿Lo hice? – preguntó la joven – pues, es verdad... y me pesa, Jo..._

_Me lo imagino... ¿y por qué no te lo replanteas? – propuso su hermana mayor – ¿De verdad quieres casarte con alguien que no amas?_

_Sophie levantó los hombros, estaba como ida._

_¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas y describíamos a nuestro hombre perfecto? – le recordó Jo – Si Michael no es lo que quieres..._

_Ya crecí, Joanne – dijo con un tono de melancolía y tristeza en la voz – y tengo que conformarme con lo que tengo_

_Escuchame – dijo desesperada – no tienes por qué conformarte... tu te mereces ser feliz..._

_Mira Jo, Michael me promete estabilidad – afirmó la joven McAdams – voy a tener todo lo que quiero, y si en el camino me enamoro de él, que mejor... pero si no, no me preocupo._

_Soph, no tienes que sacrificar unas por otras..._

_Mira, mi teoría es que tu y Hermione se llevaron a los únicos dos hombres de cuento que quedaban en el mundo..._

_Jo no supo si reírse o sentir pena por su hermana_

_Ayer me le insinué al prometido de mi prima – dijo llevándose las manos a los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la cama – ¿tan patética soy?_

_Define insinuar... – pidió Jo, como si leyera los pensamientos de su prima que escuchaba del otro lado del monitor y esperaba una aclaración_

_Así como suena, solo me faltó darle las llaves de mi departamento..._

Hermione sintió como una oleada de furia la invadía pero permaneció pegada al monitor esperando una mejor explicación antes de actuar... y la recibió

_Pero no importa... él está muy enamorado de Hermione... – suspiró como si hacerlo le doliera – ¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué ella siempre ha tenido todo... – siguió – la abuela la adora, tiene una mamá envidiable... tu y yo no podemos presumir ni siquiera de tener una... tiene al novio perfecto, la casa perfecta... Jo¡a veces quisiera su vida! – gritó desesperada_

_Depende de ti estar orgullosa de la tuya, y no lo vas a lograr si no pones tus prioridades bien definidas hermanita..._

Hermione apagó el monitor y deseó no haber escuchado la conversación entre sus primas porque la hizo sentirse desdichada pero a la vez muy afortunada. No tenía nada que pedirle a la vida, porque todo lo que había descrito Sophie era cierto, y estaba muy feliz de poder decirlo. Aunque a su prima se le había pasado decir que estuvo a punto de morir y que sufrió mucho el pasado año pero todo se veía compensado con lo que estaba pasándole en ese momento de su vida... las palabras de su prima habían sido la respuesta que había buscado durante todo el día.

¡Era tan feliz que no pensaba complicar ni opacar lo que estaba pasando! Ni con dudas ni celos... los había sentido por milésimas de segundo con Sophie y no le habían gustado nada.

Al siguiente día sería una nueva yo... mas agradecida y cuidadosa con lo que tenía... con quien tenía.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a todas!! 

Yare y Vivi, sobre todo los suyos me hacen reír mucho y son como una inyección de vitalidad para seguir escribiendo.

Espero que les siga gustando la historia, que me sigan mandando y que sigan haciendo hipótesis en sus cabecitas locas...

Un beso!


	8. Castillo azul

Hola!!

No saben el gusto que me dio recibir sus reviews, lo siento mucho si se sintieron presionadas de alguna manera... no era mi intención jajaja, bueno si... un poco... pero mil gracias! Me hicieron muy feliz!!

Ahora tengo el gusto de presentarles uno de mis capítulos favoritos... presiento que también será de ustedes. Lo escribí con muchísima emoción y modestia aparte, creo que me salió bastante bien... es algo diferente a lo que he escrito... ya verán xq. Y POR FAVOR diganme q tal soy en este tipo de literatura si??

El titulo del capitulo es una canción de Ricardo Montaner, si no la han oído, les recomiendo que lo hagan mientras leen la parte donde metí la canción... se van a ambientar mucho... bueno, espero sus comentarios... las quiero!!

**8.**

**Castillo azul**

Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en la sala de la madriguera, escuchando la conversación sobre la urgente necesidad de desgnomizar el jardín que Arthur y Molly sostenían en la cocina.

Somos patéticas – dijo de pronto la pelirroja – no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que escuchar pláticas ajenas... ¡y de gnomos!

Hermione rió y movió negativamente la cabeza

Y la verdad... – suspiró la castaña, que desde que había vuelto de su casa no hablaba con nadie – escuchar conversaciones ajenas no me ha traído muy buenos resultados...

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Ginny, subiendo las piernas al sillón – a veces es divertido...

Pues en mi experiencia las cosas no han sido precisamente divertidas...

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ginny frunció el ceño

¿De qué me perdí? – dijo abrazándose las piernas – parece que hablas de algo en especial...

La castaña suspiró

Es difícil hablar contigo de esto – dijo con pesar – pero no puedo dejar de contártelo porque eres mi mejor amiga

¡Claro! – aseguró la pelirroja

Gin, tengo que dejar de hablar con Ron – soltó de pronto, como si al decirlo rápidamente, el efecto fuera a ser menos doloroso.

Pero no. El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación fue como el generado tras dictar una sentencia de muerte.

Y... ¿por qué es eso? – preguntó sin ocultar su asombro

Ron... está... sigue enamorado de mi – aseguró, esperando una reacción de asombro por parte de su amiga... que nunca llegó

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Ginny con serenidad

Claro – sonrió la castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza – tu lo sabías... ¿es que era yo la única que no quería darse cuenta?

La pelirroja no supo qué decir así que se limitó a sonreír y bajó la cabeza

¿Por qué... dices que está enamorado de ti? – insistió

Porque me lo dijo – suspiró la joven Granger – ayer... antes de volver a casa

Ah... – cayó en cuenta Ginny – ¿así que por eso desapareció mi hermanito?

Hermione asintió, recordando lo que había pasado...

**Flashback**

Acababa de apagar el monitor de Isabella tras escuchar a prima Sophie quejarse de su existencia y se encontraba con la firme convicción de que todo volvería a ser como antes, de que las cosas con su prometido serían como siempre y que mantendría a Ron al margen porque ella no le daría entrada para nada mas que una amistad. Tal vez, incluso, si hablaba con él las cosas se aclararían y todos podrían estar tranquilos. ¡Eso era! Necesitaba hablar con Ron. Las cosas no tenían que acabar mal con él... era su amigo y sabría entender sus argumentos.

Bajó a la sala, casi vacía porque la mayoría de los comensales se habían ido a dormir... y era lo esperado para las tres de la madrugada. Pero ella conocía a Ron y sabía que él no era uno de los que estaban dormidos, así que se afanó en su búsqueda y después de unos minutos lo encontró. Estaba en el porche, hablando con Harry. Hermione se quedó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió con nostalgia, recordando sus viejos días en Hogwarts... solo que hacía unos años no bebían cerveza muggle como ahora hacían.

Estaban sentados en el ultimo escalón de la entrada y tan enfrascados en su conversación que no supieron en qué momento se acercó la castaña.

... ya estoy cansado de lo mismo – decía Ron

¿de que hablas ahora? – preguntó Harry un tanto fastidiado, pero casi de inmediato se corrigió – no me digas... – resopló – Hermione

De la propiedad de Malfoy – agregó el pelirrojo – odio que cada frase que me dirija esté cargada con ese tono posesivo

Es su prometida, Ron – se aventuró a decir en voz baja Harry

Lo tengo claro – comentó con rabia y desintegrando a su amigo con la mirada – pero te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio...

Ya – lo interrumpió Harry, e imitándolo agregó – "hasta que no sea su esposa, todo puede pasar"

Ron asintió lentamente, con una sonrisa en la cara y le dio un trago a la cerveza negra de la botella.

¿Eso es lo que has dicho hasta el cansancio? – se escuchó la voz ofendida de Hermione, quien no pudo guardar silencio ante semejante afirmación

Harry apretó la botella que tenía en la mano y se puso de pie de inmediato, mirando a su amiga. Sabía lo que pasaría enseguida. El pelirrojo en cambio, dejó con lentitud su cerveza, y se sacudió un poco el pantalón. Parecía que estaba haciendo tiempo para pensar lo que podía decirle a la castaña.

Hermione – la increpó Harry – yo...

Harry – dijo la castaña sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo – ¿me dejas hablar con Ron un momento?

El joven Potter intentó explicar lo que había pasado pero al darse cuenta de que no había una explicación sensata ni algo que atenuara el enojo de su amiga, asintió encaminándose hacia la casa.

Cuando se hubo ido, un silencio aplastante se cirnió sobre la castaña y el pelirrojo.

**Fin flashback**

El ruido de la reja abriéndose interrumpió el relato de la castaña. Ginny fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Draco que la miraba con un gesto indiferente.

Hola – dijo la pelirroja secamente

Hola – respondió de la misma manera – ¿está Hermione?

Ginny se hizo a un lado y señaló hacia donde estaba su amiga, quien al ver a su prometido se puso de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Desde la noche anterior no había hablado mucho con él. Estaba tan sacudida por la pelea con él y por la conversación con Ron que no había conversado en el camino de regreso y eso hacía que se sintiera lejana de él.

¡Hola! – el saludo para Hermione fue mucho mas efusivo

Hola Draco – respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla – no creí que vinieras hoy...

Yo tampoco pero... tengo que hablar contigo – explicó el rubio con serenidad

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y mil pensamientos se apoderaron de ella. Seguramente Draco sabía lo que había hablado con Ron, en que estaba tan enojado que venía a romper el compromiso...

_Por favor, cásate conmigo –_ pensó la castaña y enseguida rió al encontrarse pensando eso

Claro – dijo la joven – ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Draco le dirigió una mirada a Ginny, y ella entendió de inmediato

Me voy – le dijo a Hermione guiñándole un ojo – quedé con Harry para enseñarle a desmanchar la ropa con magia...

Salúdamelo – se despidió la castaña mientras le respondía al guiño

Ginny asintió y tras despedirse de sus papás, desapareció

Ahora estaban solos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se sentía nerviosa de estar con él, de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle

Draco, yo...

No – la interrumpió – déjame hablar a mi, por favor

La castaña asintió no muy convencida

Perdóname – le dijo. Y con esa petición hizo que la el corazón de la castaña le volviera al cuerpo – no quise hacerte una escenita en casa de tus padres... tienes toda la razón, yo sé que me quieres como yo te quiero y no voy a permitir que los celos me cieguen y me hagan alejarme de ti

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida... y apenada. ¿Cómo decirle que se había dado cuenta que sus celos tenían un motivo justificado¿Qué había estado ciega y no había notado que lo que todos le decían era verdad?

Yo entiendo que Weasley sea tu amigo – dijo tomándola de las manos – y que yo no puedo pedirte que te alejes de él... y, me cuesta mucho decir esto pero sí, estoy celoso de cómo lo tratas, de cómo te mira... porque sé lo que siente, Hermione... ¿quién no se enamoraría de ti?

Cada palabra la hacía sentir peor. Pero ese comentario final, fue lo que necesitaba para intervenir en la conversación.

Ya no digas mas – pidió mientras apretaba sus manos – ya no me digas lo maravillosa que soy porque no es asi... tu eres el hombre con el que soñé toda mi vida – afirmó – y siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esos celos, te aseguro que nunca fue mi intención...

Confío en ti – afirmó Draco acariciándola – te amo y no necesito que te alejes de Weasley para saber que tu también. No soy nadie para permitirte o prohibirte nada... así que si decides seguir hablando o saliendo con él, yo no tengo ningún problema...

¡Ay, te amo! – gritó ella y como una niña se abalanzó contra el cuello de su novio haciéndolo caer en el sillón – te amo porque siempre piensas en mí, porque confías en mí, porque... – pero Draco no pudo escucharla más y la hizo callar con un beso que se prolongó por muchos segundos.

Hermione no consideró necesario decirle que a pesar de su "permiso", no iba a estar tan cerca de Ron como antes, que sabía sobre los sentimientos de su amigo por ella y que no quería poner en riesgo su felicidad con su prometido. Y como aún no sabía como reaccionar frente al pelirrojo, lo mejor era alejarse por un tiempo.

¿Y ya estás lista? – preguntó mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios

¿Lista... para qué? – dijo en el mismo tono que él y levantó la cabeza

¿No te lo dije? – exclamó el joven fingiendo demencia, pero con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultad – resulta que te tengo una sorpresa – confesó emocionado – ¿me acompañas?

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y el pelirrojo acababa de despertarse, pues desde las once que despertó por primera vez, se había obligado a volver a dormir cada hora. No tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones ni de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Se levantó y pisó su varita, lo que lo hizo recordar al señor Ollivander de un modo no muy decente, donde su mamá tenía algo que ver. Se miró al espejo y encontró un reflejo realmente decadente: bolsas en los ojos, blanco transparentoso y un cansancio poco común. Chasqueando la lengua en señal de desaprobación, abrió la puerta de su habitación y por inercia se dirigió a la cocina. Pero antes de llegar a ella, su mal humor se vio coronado cuando encontró a su mejor amigo y su hermana perdidos en las profundidades del sofá, besándose y acariciándose de tal forma que el estómago se le revolvió y era imposible pensar en comer ahora.

¿Por qué no buscan otro lado para… eso? – gritó enfadado – es asqueroso ver a mi hermana así contigo, Potter…

Amigo – exclamó el aludido, incorporándose más despeinado que de costumbre – sólo estábamos…

¿Explorándose las anginas? – replicó el pelirrojo

¡Ron, qué te pasa! – preguntó Ginny acomodándose la camisa entre apenada y contenta - ¿se puede saber que te tiene de tan mal humor?

¡No necesito un motivo para que me den asco tus calenturas! – le reprochó él

Mira, Ronald… - comenzó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie – creo que mis calenturas, como tú las llamas, no tienen nada que ver contigo. Y si crees que ahora vas a venir a...

Pero su novio la interrumpió, y le hizo notar las facciones de su hermano. Parecía provenir de un funeral... o de un duelo perdido. Entonces recordó su plática inconclusa con su mejor amiga. Se puso de pie frente a él.

¿Seguro que está todo bien? – preguntó Harry mirándolo con interés, solamente siendo interrumpido por su novia, que detrás de Ron, se pasaba los dedos por los labios – sólo estás de ese humor cuando…

Ginny insistía en su gesto y Harry pensó que si buscaba ser sexy haciendo eso, no lo estaba consiguiendo. El joven Potter frunció el ceño y cuestionó a su novia con la mirada...

Ginevra quiere que te limpies la boca – dijo Ron dejándose caer sobre el sillón – la tienes llena de su lápiz labial.

Ginny asintió exageradamente mientras sonreía y Harry solo rió, pasándose ahora él, los dedos por los labios para encontrarse con el mismo tono en que estaban los de su novia.

Yo que tú, también me limpiaría el cuello – bufó Ron, cerrando los ojos

Bueno hermanito… - dijo Ginny desviando la atención – ¿qué pasa ahora?

No pasa nada – respondió tajantemente - ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?

Los novios se miraron, suspicaces

Bueno... – se aventuró Harry – Te fuiste de casa de los Granger sin despedirte

Ni siquiera de nosotros – completó la pelirroja – y tiene casi dos días que no te vemos... así que¿seguro que todo está normal?

El pelirrojo levantó los hombros y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Suspiró sonoramente y sus acompañantes se miraron expectantes.

Fui a caminar – resolvió

A caminar, claro – exclamó incrédula su hermana - ¿una caminata para nunca mas volver?

Ron asintió ligeramente y Ginny sonrió sintiendo pena por su hermano

¿Supongo que tiene algo que ver con Hermione? – preguntó Harry

El pelirrojo asintió y de inmediato preguntó:

¿Qué les dijo ella?

Ginny bajó la cabeza, pues aunque no sabía bien lo que había pasado, había hablado del tema con Hermione y no quería que su hermano pensara que estaba tomando alguna postura.

Nada – respondió el joven Potter – de pronto no estabas y... bueno, yo sé que escuchó nuestra conversación...

El pelirrojo asintió penosamente, recargando su cabeza en el sillón. Los recuerdos de hacía dos noches eran muy vividos y... aún dolían.

¿De qué... trataba su conversación? – preguntó Ginny imaginándose lo peor e intentando ensamblar todas las piezas del rompecabezas

**Flashback**

El silencio tenso y aplastante entre los dos era mas que incomodo... era insoportable. Ron no estaba seguro de qué tanto había logrado escuchar la castaña y se sintió un tanto estúpido pensando en que probablemente había escuchado todo.

Hermione no podía verlo a la cara, no sabía como hacerlo. Se sentía tonta por haberse engañado tanto tiempo y ahora lo veía diferente... había hecho consciente lo que hasta ahora había querido ocultarse. Dejó a Ron de espaldas a ella y se acercó al barandal del porche.

¿Qué significa todo esto, Ron? – preguntó la joven mirando al cielo, después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad.

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo él, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos

Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – dijo cortante y con una voz que no le escuchaba desde que regañaba a los gemelos por experimentar con los alumnos de primero – hablo de tu plática sobre mí y mi prometido.

Hermione quería dejar clara su postura al llamar a Malfoy con un posesivo, de esos que tanto le molestaban al pelirrojo. Ron lo entendió perfectamente y asintió con lentitud.

Hermione… - dijo intentando tocarla – él no es para ti

¿Y tu si? – preguntó alejando su brazo y sonando más incrédula y por tanto, mas hiriente de lo que quiso.

Yo creo que si – afirmó el pelirrojo – Her, yo te quiero… - soltó con sinceridad – eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y…

¿Sabes que, Ron? – dijo girándose por completo para verlo directamente a los ojos con una mirada amenazadora – creo que un amigo busca el bien del otro siempre… e intentar sembrar dudas entre Draco y yo no es algo que te haga ver como un buen amigo¿no te parece?

Si, tienes razón – dijo con orgullo – ¿pero no ves que lo hago porque yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo?

¡Pero yo si! – gritó la joven fuera de sí, pues de pronto la venda de los ojos se le había caído... mejor dicho, Ron la había tirado – ¡y es lo único que quiero ser de ti¡Tú y yo como pareja es algo que pudo ser pero no fue, Ron¡Date cuenta de una vez!

Petrificado. Así es como lo habían dejado las palabras de la castaña. Le calaron hasta lo más profundo. Incluso recordó el sueño que había tenido el dia del compromiso de su amigan en el que la castaña le decía las mismas palabras seguidas de "no funcionó por tu culpa".

Y aunque Harry y Ginny se lo habían dicho por todos los medios posibles, escucharlo de sus labios era casi tan cruel como real. No cabía duda... ella no quería nada con él y no pudo haber sido mas clara.

Se quedó observándola como si fuera la última vez que la vería en toda su vida, estudio sus gestos... de enojo, de impotencia, de decepción. Y no pudo soportarlo mas. Lo intento pero le fue imposible articular una palabra más. Asintiendo con vehemencia y con el corazón hecho pedazos, se alejó por el patio y tras dar unos pasos, desapareció de la vista de la joven.

**Fin flashback**

Lo que Ron no pudo contarles, porque no estaba allí para presenciarlo, fue que cuando la castaña lo vio desaparecer se sintió la peor de las amigas y una sensación muy extraña recorrió su cuerpo: un vacío en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho se apoderaron de ella. Sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes... y no pudo reprimir el llanto al pensarlo.

Los novios permanecieron en silencio tras el relato del pelirrojo. Ginny no sabía que decirle excepto "te lo dije" y como esas palabras no son nada confortantes cuando alguien se siente mal, prefirió quedarse callada.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Harry con interés

No lo sé – dijo fastidiado – ella no quiere nada conmigo... ¿qué puedo hacer?

Harry levantó los hombros y se sintió con la necesidad de decir algo... aunque no supo qué...

Si hubieras visto como me miró... – continuó el pelirrojo – no me dejó ganas de hacer nada mas por estar con ella... es como si me odiara

No te odia, Ron – afirmó su amigo.

El joven Weasley hizo una mueca y rió irónico.

Sé que la quieres mucho Ron – suspiró Ginny, que no pudo dejar de percibir ese tono de desencanto en la voz de su hermano – sé la clase de mujer que es Hermione pero también debes saber que no es la única persona que puedes amar… ¡ssh! Déjame terminar – exclamó cuando él abrió la boca con intención de replicar – hay miles de mujeres esperando encontrar un hombre como tú …

Aunque un poco menos obsesivo sería bueno – agregó Harry con sorna.

Ron le dibujó una mueca obscena y ambos sonrieron.

Ron – insistió su hermana – creo que según la situación tienes dos opciones… o aceptas estar junto a ella como amigos – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – o la pierdes por completo…

El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente, dolorosamente

¿No podría estar con ella por completo? – bromeó. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de ver a Hermione sólo como una amiga.

No lo creo – sonrió Ginny – lo que menos quiero es que tú salgas lastimado.

¡Mira! – exclamó Ron mirando a Harry – si a pesar de todo, parece que sí me quiere…

Cállate tonto – se burló ella

La verdad es que no lo sé – dijo el pelirrojo – no podría asegurar que de la noche a la mañana me voy a volver su amigo y no querer nada más con ella… - no se dio cuenta pero sus puños estaban apretados – no es fácil¿sabes?

Ginny asintió. Se imaginaba lo difícil de su situación.

Pero creo tengo que respetar su decisión... – soltó – si dejamos de vernos por un tiempo, algo podremos lograr…

¡Eso me parece lo más sensato que has dicho en lo que va de la tarde! – exclamó su hermana sonriendo y dándole un abrazo

Si, bueno...

Su hermana y su amigo se miraron sin saber qué mas decir

¿Quieres comer algo? – dijo Ginny solo por decir algo

No gracias – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco – digamos que tengo el estómago revuelto...

¿Seguro? – intentó de nuevo la pelirroja

Seguro – afirmó dándole un beso en la frente a su hermanita – voy a caminar un rato... gracias Gin, eres la mejor.

Draco... – dijo la castaña sin aliento por caminar tan aprisa – ¿puedo saber... a dónde vamos?

Te tengo una sorpresa – respondió él, repitiendo sus palabras al salir de casa

¿La sorpresa es matarme de ansiedad? – dijo sarcástica, sin soltarse de su brazo – porque si me mantengo sin visión por mucho tiempo, seguro que lo harás…

Llegamos – dijo él soltando la mano de su prometida y quitándole el hechizo que le ponía la visión completamente negra

Hermione parpadeó con lentitud, sintiendo como desaparecía poco a poco su visión borrosa. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer donde estaban pero los pinos, las calles perfectamente cuidadas y los jardines impecables de las casas aledañas no le permitían dudar: estaban en Garden Hills.

Lentamente se giró para contemplar la hermosa casa blanca que tanto le había gustado.

¿Qué…¿Qué hacemos aquí, Draco? – preguntó sintiendo como un sentimiento de emoción indescriptible la invadía.

Venimos a decidir si realmente queremos esta casa – dijo él, radiante

¿A decidir? – preguntó ella de nuevo, esta vez con menos emoción – no entiendo por qué debemos venir para tomar una decisión

Si quieres que esta sea nuestra casa, solo tienes que decírmelo y en este momento la compramos…

¿Qué? – exclamó incrédula – no quiero que se haga lo que yo quiero… quiero... – movió la cabeza y sonrió tras escuchar el trabalenguas que acababa de decir – ¿tú qué quieres?

Yo te quiero a ti … - concluyó el rubio, aún sonriendo como quien oculta algo que hará muy feliz a quien le acompaña – ¿qué piensas de la casa?

La verdad es que… - dijo sonriendo, emocionada – ¡me encanta! Desde que la vimos ese día me enamoré de ella… y sabes que no soy materialista porque con estar contigo me basta pero…

Hermione lo miró con un teléfono en la oreja esperando a que alguien le respondiera. Le impresionó verlo así pues eran contadas las ocasiones en que había usado un utensilio muggle, fuera del coche.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la joven incrédula

Estoy empezando los trámites para comprar nuestra casa – concluyó Draco mientras la abrazaba con el brazo libre

La castaña sonrió emocionada y correspondió a su abrazo

No contestan – dijo él, aún sonriendo

Debe ser la hora – comentó ella un poco decepcionada, acercándose a la reja para mirarla con más detalle – me pregunto cómo será la casa por dentro…

Es preciosa… - dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – la escalera, la cocina… pero ¿por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma? – preguntó intentando esconder la emoción en su voz

Su prometida se giró hacia él

¿Y cómo se supone que voy a…? – de pronto la castaña perdió el habla al ver la imagen de su novio con un juego de llaves que le extendía.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y ella sintió las manos sudando mientras las tomaba

Amor… - dijo suspicaz y emocionada – ¿esto es lo que creo que es?

No sé que creas que es – bromeó él – pero estas son las llaves de tu casa, señora Malfoy… de nuestro castillo.

Hermione miró a su prometido a los ojos y no pudo decir nada, después miró al llavero, a Draco de nuevo, a la casa, a Draco… parecía un troll perdido en medio del bosque. Estaba feliz. Y lo había llamado "su castillo"... había entendido a lo que se refería. Se imaginaba perfectamente los momentos que pasaría allí… la intimidad con su esposo, los juegos con sus hijos, las comidas con los amigos… tantos momentos felices para compartir con ese hombre que la hacía tan feliz…

Esto es lo que vi en mi sueño – confesó el rubio – lo que no podía decirte… cuando vi en mi sueño que vivíamos aquí, supe que era una señal…

¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto? – gritó ella mientras se abalanzaba contra su cuello y lo llenaba de besos

Él rió y correspondió a sus besos, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa. Cuando hubieron llegado, la espalda de Hermione tocó la puerta de metal y el frío la hizo estremecerse.

Entonces... ¿quieres ver nuestra casa? – preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirar su rostro

"Castillo" me parece un mejor sustantivo – dijo la castaña y después de desprenderse de él, abrió la puerta con sus nuevas llaves - ¿vamos?

Después de ti – dijo él, como hipnotizado por sus labios

Hermione entró y se sintió como cuando era niña y esperaba los regalos de los reyes magos... sentía cosquillas en el estómago y veía todo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

La entrada de su casa era un jardín enorme, un jardín oriental. Justo frente a la entrada a la casa había una rotonda para autos que tenía en el centro una fuente de agua cristalina, aunque a esas horas de la tarde ya estaba iluminada y la hacía verse mil veces mas elegante.

Hermione tenia la boca abierta. Sabia que era bonita pero nunca pensó que tanto... la puerta de la entrada era de madera con cristal a los lados, lo que permitía ver la escalera y un pedazo de la sala...

_Poco a poco voy mostrándote el lugar_

_Pondremos las persianas y el sofá_

_Y un candelabro antiguo aquí_

_Un cesto de flores en medio del zaguán_

Draco abrió la puerta y pidió a Hermione que pasara, lo que ella obedeció sin poner mucha atención en lo que hacía... los espacios eran enormes, la sala tenía una chimenea moderna en el medio y la cocina estaba equipada como en las revistas muggles que a Amy tanto le gustaban...

Esta cocina... – dijo Hermione aún asombrada, mientras contemplaba la superficie plateada

Siempre te ha gustado – terminó su prometido – lo sé… tuve ese presentimiento… además conozco tus gustos

A Hermione no la convenció mucho la respuesta pero era verdad… había visto esa cocina con Amy en una mueblería y siempre le había gustado.

Su cocina, su sala, su chimenea... era "suyo"... y ella nunca pensó ser dueña de una casa así.

¿Vamos arriba? – preguntó él ofreciéndole la mano a la castaña.

Ella la tomó y subieron por unas escaleras que nunca había visto... sostenidas por estructuras de metal pero el escalón era completamente de cristal. Él encendió la luz (pues el anochecer los había tomado por sorpresa en su nueva casa) y hasta la iluminación le parecía maravillosa.

Había un largo pasillo, en cada extremo habían cuatro habitaciones y justo al subir las escaleras había una recámara muy grande que Hermione reconoció como el estudio...

Es para que pongas todos tus libros – comentó el rubio señalando los múltiples estantes - ¿crees que será suficiente?

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano cuando vio el tamaño de la habitación... y de pronto le pareció pequeño... en verdad tenía muchos libros. Después de recorrerla y mirar sus amplios y altos estantes y las escaleras corredizas que le daban la vuelta, corrió de nuevo hacia Draco que estaba fuera del estudio y la contemplaba sonriente. Lo besó con ganas pero él se apartó de pronto. Aún tenía cosas que enseñarle.

Aún falta amueblarlo todo – dijo el rubio – creo que hacerlo te hará muy feliz

Gracias, amor – dijo ella arrojándose a su cuello y besándolo con pequeños besos en sus labios – ¡no sé que decirte!

Falta que veas el baño de visitas – dijo él, contento

¿El baño te hace feliz? – lo molestó ella – empiezo a preocuparme...

Ven a ver – dijo él con una media sonrisa

Hermione aún no salía de su asombro cuando su prometido abrió la puerta y se encontró con otra de las cosas que le encantaban de las revistas de decoración de Amy: una tarja transparente con una base de madera.

¡Me encanta! – dijo emocionada y arrojando su bolsa negra a las manos de su prometido – ¡detén esto¡me voy a lavar las manos en mi nuevo baño!

Dejó correr el agua por sus manos... como una niña pequeña, miraba las gotas y sentía el agua recorrerlas. Draco rió mientras la miraba extasiado

Pero… - dijo finalmente ella mientras se sacudía las manos por la falta de toalla – esto ya es demasiada coincidencia, Draco… ¿cómo sabes que esto es lo que quiero si nunca hemos hablado al respecto?

El rubio rió y la abrazó mientras acercaba mucho sus labios

Está bien... – confesó – Amy me asesoró

Si ya decía yo que eso de ser "perceptivo" era demasiado – se burló – pero me encanta que mamá te haya ayudado

Draco levantó los hombros, alegremente

Te tengo otra sorpresa – dijo el rubio

¿Otra más? – preguntó ella realmente sorprendida – Amor... me vas a matar de un infarto...

Pero esta vez, su cara tomó un gesto de seriedad. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la recámara mas grande, al fondo derecho del pasillo… dentro había una chimenea muy parecida a la de la sala, justo enfrente una cama muy grande, a un lado un ventanal de techo a piso que permitía salir al balcón que daba al jardín, ya iluminado totalmente. Se miraron y sin decir nada, salieron. Todo tenía un matiz especial esa noche, hasta el cielo con sus colores rojizos y azulados, parecía participar de la felicidad de este par de enamorados.

Si no fuera por una amenazante nube de lluvia, el cielo hubiera estado como a Hermione le encantaba. Draco hizo aparecer dos copas de vino y le ofreció una a su prometida.

_Poco a poco y al desnudo en el salón_

_No han puesto las alfombras y es mejor_

_Porque el amor calienta el sol_

_El frío del piso, el hielo del polo sur_

Por todo lo que me espera por vivir en esta casa – dijo él chocando sus copas – a tu lado

Por nuestro matrimonio – dijo ella cautivada y conmovida – para que seamos muy felices

Y tras mirarse con emoción, bebieron.

Gracias amor – le dijo ella sinceramente – gracias por cumplir todos mis caprichos… aunque creo que esta casa es demasiado para…

¡Shhh! – dijo él poniendo la copa en una mesita – no te atrevas a terminar esa frase – luego agregó acariciando su mejilla – nada es demasiado para ti

Hermione dejó su copa en la misma mesita y abrazó a su prometido por la cintura.

Te amo – lo miró sin parpadear mientras sentía una emoción que no había sentido nunca antes.

Y yo te amo a ti – dijo él besándola de nuevo y disfrutando el sonido de las palabras.

_En este castillo azul se escribirá una historia basada en nosotros dos…_

Se besaron por mucho tiempo… tal vez demasiado, pues no se dieron cuenta en qué momento gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarlos. La nube amenazante acababa de cumplir su augurio de tormenta.

Si no entramos… – dijo el rubio con pesar – nos vamos a empapar

E hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta para entrar a la habitación pero la tibia mano de Hermione lo detuvo

Pues entonces... nos empaparemos – susurró la joven mientras se mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba de una manera diferente.

Se acercó a su novio para besarlo de nuevo... con pasión, con deseo

Lo tomó por sorpresa pero pronto la arropó entre sus brazos y acarició su espalda húmeda mientras sentía como se estremecía… no sabía si por el frío o por el contacto con sus manos pero su ego masculino lo hizo inclinarse por la segunda opción.

Ella se separó de sus labios y comenzó a besar su oreja. Él tardó un poco en comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero no se quejó en absoluto.

De pronto, un trueno los hizo saltar, asustados. Los dos rieron y Hermione, limpiándose los ojos que no podía abrir bien por la tupida lluvia, propuso

Vamos adentro

El joven asintió y permaneció un par de minutos sintiendo la lluvia tocar su piel. Estaba experimentando sensaciones desconocidas... y no sabía como reaccionar ante ellas. Tras dar un suspiro, entró y se encontró con algo completamente distinto a lo que había dejado… la cama, antes desnuda, estaba cubierta con un edredón blanco, el mismo color que el de las velas colocadas por toda la habitación que en ese momento iluminaban sus caras, un aroma a flores frescas los inundaba y la chimenea encendida crepitaba, haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera mucho más acogedor que la tormenta de la que acababa de refugiarse

¿Qué…? – comenzó Draco, sintiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Muchas imágenes le vinieron a la mente

¿Crees que eres el único que sabe dar sorpresas? – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se exprimía el cabello mojado intentando aplacar sus rizos, sin éxito.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba hacerlo. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y su apariencia insultaba al término "elegante", pero él no dejaba de contemplarla boquiabierto.

Eres preciosa – le dijo sin parpadear, el corazón sin dejar de latir con fuerza

Ella rió, agradecida por el comentario

_Ven y te explico lo que somos en nuestra habitación_

_Una paloma y un jilguero en vuelo de estación_

_Emigrando al árbol de limón_

_Elevando un grito hasta el amanecer… encima de tu piel_

La castaña se hizo un conjuro en el cabello y logró acomodarlo. Con lentitud se acercó al rubio que tenía una expresión de haber sido condenado a la horca… y estar feliz por ello.

¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando estábamos en Longbeach con tus padres? – susurró Hermione sonriendo, aunque con la voz temblorosa…

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que el mundo se le viniera encima al rubio. No podía creerlo… ¿estaba diciendo que...? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro obligándose a reaccionar.

No – dijo finalmente, fingiendo con dificultad por la cercanía de los labios de su prometida a los suyos – no lo recuerdo... ¿qué era?

Hermione hizo un gesto de desconfianza y retrocedió lentamente mientras se giraba para darle la espalda.

¡No era posible que después de lo que había pasado y después de la promesa en la casa de sus padres y en la de sus suegros se le hubiera olvidado! Draco sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura.

He estado intentando recordar algo – le susurró con la voz cargada de emoción – y espero que puedas ayudarme

¿Qué es? – preguntó la joven cerrando los ojos. La sensación de su aliento en su cuello era demasiado placentera

Lo que dije que pospondríamos para cuando la boda estuviera más cerca...

La castaña sonrió y asintió ligeramente

Si – susurró mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente – creo que puedo ayudarte

_Poco a poco y el amor no se aguantó_

_No hay prisa pero no puedo esperar_

_Boca a boca te doy un respiro_

_Tu cuerpo y el mío, encuentran la posición_

La mirada que ambos se dirigieron les generó una descarga de adrenalina… los dos sabían perfectamente lo que pasaría a continuación y la emoción les brotaba por cada poro del cuerpo. Draco, sin dudarlo un segundo, la guió con paso lento hacia la cama mientras la besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho... con una pasión desconocida… besó su oreja, sus mejillas, se detuvo en su boca como si nunca antes la hubiera sentido… ella respondió de la misma manera y cerró los ojos… él siguió besando su cuello… con ternura, con entrega, con una emoción tan grande que, de no haber deseado tanto ese momento, le hubiera paralizado el corazón.

_En este castillo azul se escribirá una historia basada en nosotros dos…_

_En el momento pleno de hacernos sexo a orillas del mesón_

Hermione estaba fuera de sí... se dejó guiar hacia la cama, sin oponer resistencia a lo que Draco hacía. Por fin había llegado ese momento… el momento perfecto en que se entregarían mutuamente y sin reservas. Su corazón y su alma le pertenecían desde hacía mucho tiempo a ese rubio que en esos momentos le provocaba sensaciones que estaba descubriendo por primera vez… pero ahora la entrega iba a ser completa. El modo en que la besaba era increíble. Sentía un vacío en el estómago que nunca antes había experimentado... era extraño sentir un vacío cuando él completaba su vida de una manera tan perfecta.

¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó él mientras desabotonaba su camisa empapada

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa de deseo se dibujaba en su cara.

Siento muchas cosas – respondió con la respiración entrecortada – pero ninguna de ellas es miedo… - Draco sonrió – contigo me siento segura… siempre.

De nuevo se besaron. Era como si con cada palabra, gesto y movimiento del otro, se embarcaban en un viaje del que no sabían el destino pero al que ansiaban llegar. Aunque al principio entre el miedo y la emoción Hermione tuvo una actitud pasiva, conforme pasaban los segundos, comenzó a involucrarse más. Sin dejar de besarlo giró para quedar sobre él y desabotonó su camisa ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio. Una vez que lo logró, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su prometido como nunca antes lo había hecho… con los labios, con la piel…

Estuvieron así por un momento que a los dos les pareció eterno y hubieran deseado que durara para siempre… finalmente dejaron las caricias por un momento y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Los dos sabían que había llegado el punto en que no podían volver atrás.

Te amo – dijo él mirándola fijamente con los ojos encendidos

Hermione suspiró y amplió su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hipnotizaba a Draco. Aunque lo sabía y se lo había demostrado muchas veces, ahora más que nunca necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de su boca para estar segura de que lo que estaba a punto de suceder era verdadero, auténtico…

Yo también te amo – respondió atrayendo a su prometido hacia ella mientras apresaba sus labios en un beso sincero… tal vez el más sincero que le había dado nunca.

La ternura cedió paso a una pasión desconocida. Fue como si el mundo se parara por un instante. Nada más importaba… nada más existía… sólo esas dos almas que se fundían para volverse una y descubrir ese nuevo punto en el mapa de sus vidas...

* * *

Esa mañana había recibido una nota… elegante y corta, como solo el director de Hogwarts sabía redactar. En ella le pedía que pasara por su oficina en la tarde para tratar un asunto de trabajo.

Ron se alarmó un poco al sentirse "citado" por Dumbledore pues aunque tenía claro que ya no era su director, como jefe también le imponía bastante. Recibía citatorios de él con mucha frecuencia, generalmente para ver el progreso de los proyectos. Sonrió mientras sostenía la carta en sus manos. Era un hecho que Dumbledore era el mago que más admiraba en el mundo y le parecía un honor trabajar para él, pues aunque el ministerio era quien expedía sus recibos de honorarios, el director de Hogwarts y creador de la Orden del Fénix era su jefe directo, por designación del propio ministerio.

Ron miraba su reloj cada diez minutos pues no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Finalmente, a las 11:50, después de revisar el historial de uno de los mortífagos más buscados, en busca de alguna pista que lo hiciera vulnerable, se dirigió a su antiguo colegio. Estaba nervioso… y se reía de él mismo por estarlo.

Se apareció a las puertas del despacho del director. Tragó saliva y esperó fuera de la puerta... sabía perfectamente que esa puerta no podía ser abierta sin una contraseña.

Habían pasado diez minutos... quince, veinte... y la puerta seguía sin abrirse ¿se le habría olvidado al director su cita?

¿Ábrete sésamo? – preguntó con inseguridad a la desgastada gárgola. Ciertamente, la puerta no se abrió. Él joven se rascó la cabeza y tras intentar con todos los nombres de magos famosos que conocía gracias a las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate, recordó una vieja contraseña:

"Sorbete de limón" – dijo dudoso

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de que no había sido él sino el director quien había abierto la puerta e, instintivamente, se refugió en una estatua que flanqueaba el despacho del director de Hogwarts y contempló al hombre, quien en ese momento salía de su despacho acompañando a una llorosa mujer que Ron supo reconocer enseguida

Gracias Dumbledore – murmuró la mujer – gracias por haberme escuchado y por…

No hay nada que agradecer, Narcisa – comentó el director sin darle importancia y sonriendo con sinceridad – lo que pueda hacer por Lucius y por ti, ten por seguro que lo haré…

Muchas gracias – repitió con los ojos cristalizados. Pareció que quería decirle algo más al director pero por algún motivo se arrepintió – hasta pronto, señor…

El director la vio descender la escalera de caracol con los ojos fijos en él. Antes de que desapareciera, decidió confortarla de nuevo

Tranquila, Narcisa – recomendó – no hay ninguna señal que nos deba preocupar

La mujer asintió sin mucho convencimiento y con una gran sonrisa de gratitud, para después desaparecer escaleras abajo

Señor Weasley – dijo el director con una voz afable, sin mirar a Ron pero con pleno conocimiento de que estaba ahí y siempre había estado – siento mucho el retraso...

No se preocupe, señor...

Buen intento el de la última contraseña pero dígame… - dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona – existiendo tantos sabores de helado en el mundo¿cree que repetiría uno?

Señor – saludó él saliendo de su escondite, e intentando recuperar el aplomo – lo siento, yo no…

Está bien – le dirigió una mirada profunda, a Ron le pareció un tanto intimidante – nada se pierde intentando… - y antes de girarse para entrar al despacho, agregó un comentario que Ron no comprendía – excepto cuando esos intentos pueden causar algún daño…

Ron lo miró escéptico. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Por su forma de verlo, parecía que lo decía por él, pero no tenía idea de a qué se refería

Tequila con limón – dijo el hombre. Cuando pudo abrir la puerta, permitió que su joven acompañante entrara primero y lo siguió. Cerró y se dirigió hacia su silla – por favor siéntate… tengo un favor que pedirte

Ron agradeció el hecho de que dejara de llamarlo "señor", pues lo liberaba de la presión de sentirse como en el colegio.

Señor – comenzó – aquí estoy... siempre dispuesto a lo que usted requiera...

Dumbledore lo miró profundamente

No Ronald – lo corrigió – para lo que la Orden requiera

La Orden y usted, señor – afirmó de nuevo el pelirrojo con sinceridad. Su mirada no dejaba dudas de que lo decía en serio. Estaba a disposición de Dumbledore... incondicionalmente

Ese comentario logró sacar una sonrisa del rostro del hombre

Resulta que lo que la Orden quiere – le explicó con tranquilidad – es que se redoble la vigilancia en la mansión Malfoy

Ron se irguió de pronto, y su mirada se tornó fría. La simple mención del apellido lo había hecho sentir el estómago en los pies.

Si, Ronald… - afirmó notando su reacción – y debo comunicarte que te he elegido a ti para que encabeces esa vigilancia extra

Tardó algunos segundos en asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora Dumbledore le pedía que fuera el vigía de la familia que más odiaba en el mundo y él y su gran bocota acababan de decir que aceptarían lo que "Su Sabiduría" Dumbledore pidiera

Con todo respeto, señor – logró articular Ron por fin, sintiendo la sangre subir por su cabeza – me parece que no soy el candidato ideal para esta misión… ¿por qué no se lo pide a Jameson, o a Mayer? Ellos sin duda lo harían gustosos…

Porque quiero que seas tú quien vigile a esa familia en particular

¡¿Por qué yo?! – exclamó con un dejo de indignación. Dumbledore cruzó su mirada con la del joven, impasible. Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado como un niño caprichoso, intentó salvar la situación agregando un respetuoso "señor" al final de su pregunta. El director no respondió.

¿Qué pasa si me rehúso? – preguntó de nuevo el joven, intentando parecer cortés

Estarías fuera de la Orden – respondió con sencillez el hombre. Luego lo miró con un gesto serio – ser parte de la Orden implica disciplina, Ronald… no puedes venir a decirme que no quieres trabajar en una misión porque tienes problemas con el hijo de esa familia

¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó, perdiendo la expresión de enojo y tomando una de curiosidad y vergüenza

Ese es otro de los temas que necesito tratar contigo – agregó el director sin responder a su pregunta

Luego juntó sus dedos y los miró mientras daba un largo suspiro. Ron se moría de impaciencia

¿Señor? – lo apremió

Sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida personal – se disculpó – pero creo que es mi responsabilidad decirte que tus intentos por llamar la atención de la señorita Granger no son honorables

Con todo respeto, señor – parecía que decía eso para controlarse y no decir una tontería – entre Hermione y yo no hay nada y nunca podrá haberlo, me lo dejó muy claro la última vez que hablamos – dijo con resentimiento – pero independientemente de eso, no creo que pueda ser feliz con un mortífago…

Draco Malfoy no es un mortífago, Ronald – aseguró aunque Ron soltó un bufido – y temo decirte que la señorita Granger es feliz con él… hasta un ciego lo podría ver…

¡Precisamente! – gritó, retador – ¡tal parece que todos están ciegos! A mi no me suena nada lógico que de pronto los Malfoy, los mortífagos Malfoy – enfatizó – se hayan convertido en un modelo de bondad… en una familia ejemplar...

Es común en las personas pensar que los demás no cambian – afirmó el hombre con serenidad – no creemos que la gente pueda arrepentirse y volver al camino que alguna vez dejó por circunstancias diversas… y mucho menos creemos que en ese retorno, se les vaya la vida…

Ron bufó, incrédulo aunque un poco intrigado por las últimas palabras. Miró a Dumbledore esperando que continuara.

Sabes que gracias a la familia Malfoy la señorita Granger sigue con vida¿verdad?

El pelirrojo hizo un asentimiento apenas perceptible, furioso por recordar que ahora tenía que sentirse en deuda con ese imbécil y su familia.

¿Y también sabes a quién retó Lucius Mafoy cuando decidió salvar a la señorita Granger? – siguió cuestionando el anciano

A Voldemort – respondió secamente – pero yo no le temo a…

Precisamente – dijo el director ignorando el comentario final del pelirrojo – y retar a Lord Voldemort puede llegar a ser muy peligroso… - suspiró apesadumbrado – como dije, puede costarle a alguien la vida¿estoy siendo claro?

Ron lo miró, expectante y sin entender, o mejor dicho sin hacer el esfuerzo de decodificar lo que el director intentaba hacerle ver.

Me parece que no del todo, señor... – dijo intentando tranquilizarse

Lucius Malfoy salvó la vida de la señorita Granger…

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco… o Dumbledore tenía un problema de memoria inmediata o quería hacer mucho énfasis en ese punto precisamente

Pero si Voldemort quiere la vida de la señorita Granger… - susurró intentando no sonar fatalista – no va a parar hasta conseguirla…

Por primera vez durante toda la conversación, Ron sintió una oleada de miedo. Quería a Hermione más que a nadie y el solo hecho de pensar en perderla lo puso fuera de sí.

¿Está usted diciendo que Hermione está en peligro? – preguntó sintiendo el corazón salírsele del pecho

Digo que podría estarlo – afirmó Dumbledore cerrando los ojos – no sé qué tiene planeado Voldemort pero sé que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados… - suspiró levantando los ojos – las amenazas a Lucius me lo confirman

¿Amenazas? – preguntó contrariado – pero señor... el departamento de vigilancia, mi departamento, recibe todos los días un informe detallado de quien entra y sale de la mansión Malfoy – se estremeció al pronunciar el apellido tanto como antes se estremecía al decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso – tanto mediante puertas como ventanas, chimeneas y…

¿Sueños? – increpó el director dando en el punto crucial

¡¿Sueños?! – repitió Ron, sintiendo una punzada de dolor

Tras un ligero asentimiento de cabeza del director, el pelirrojo permaneció en silencio unos minutos sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos. Sentía una inmensa preocupación por su amiga, la idea de perderla lo sumió en la desesperación. Se sentía impotente, burlado… ¡qué tonto había sido al pensar que poniendo seguridad en todos lados iba a evitar que Voldemort estableciera contacto con los Malfoy! Recordó, sintiéndose torpe, cómo había logrado entrar en los sueños de Harry para guiarlo hacia el Departamento de Misterios… y si ahora la conexión era con uno de los suyos, seguramente era más sencillo.

Así que Voldemort se le presenta en sueños a Lucius Malfoy – afirmó tras un aplastante silencio – ¿Y lo amenaza¿Qué es lo que le dice¿Amenazó a Hermione¡Señor, por favor respóndame…!

Dumbledore sonrió dolorosamente ante la impaciencia del joven pelirrojo, lo que lo hizo desesperarse aún más

Lucius no quiere hablar al respecto, Ronald – afirmó después de unos segundos que a Ron le parecieron eternos – solo sé que Voldemort lo persigue en sueños y no me extraña…

La idea de que Hermione estuviera en peligro permanente lo hacía sentirse responsable y sabía que haría todo lo posible por evitar que algo malo le pasara. La quería demasiado y si podía hacer algo para salvarla, lo haría… esta vez no la dejaría sola… aunque ello implicara vigilar a los Malfoy. A Draco Malfoy.

¿De qué elementos de seguridad dispongo, señor? – preguntó decidido y dejando a un lado todos los ademanes infantiles – creo que necesitaré elementos humanos además de sortilegios y encantamientos

¿Debo suponer que estás aceptando la misión? – preguntó el director, sonriendo

Por supuesto que la acepto, señor – dijo con euforia – no estoy dispuesto a ver morir a quien quiero si puedo evitarlo

Es un excelente modo de canalizar tus sentimientos – resolvió sonriendo ligeramente – dispón de lo que necesites y notifícame tu plan de acción.

Señor – dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza – en dos horas le enviaré un plan de trabajo y una requisición de personal. Buenos días

Buenos días, Ronald – se despidió Dumbledore justo antes de que la puerta se azotara tras Ron.

El director se quedó con la mirada fija en el punto donde antes se encontraba el pelirrojo

De verdad la quiere, Fawkes – suspiró mientras le hablaba a su fénix – pero desafortunadamente... en la vida las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quisiera

* * *

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y recordaba lo que acababa de vivir hacía unas horas con su prometido. Se mordió el labio y suspiró complacida. Después levantó un poco la cabeza para ver la cara de Draco: una cara de sueño mezclada con alegría que nunca le había visto. Rió pensando que ella debía verse igual.

Buenos días, futura señora Malfoy – murmuró el joven

Buenos días, amor – susurró ella mirando sus ojos medio abiertos– Te ves cansado...

¡Qué va! – respondió él besando su cabello – no podría estar mas despierto que ahora... ¿quieres ver?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó de su cintura

¿Sabes que he estado pensando? – le susurró la joven haciendo círculos en su abdomen – que yo cumplí tu deseo ahora ¿recuerdas?

Draco frunció el ceño por un momento. No quería pensar mucho, y las manos de ella en su piel no ayudaban a que se concentrara.

A ver... – dijo él un poco incómodo – ubícame en el tiempo un poco

¿No te acuerdas del libro delator de la biblioteca? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida – ¿cuando me dijiste que querías que yo fuera... la primera?

Su prometido asintió con una sonrisa forzada… ¿Qué si se acordaba¿Cómo decirle que no había dejado de pensar en ese momento desde que se comprometieron?

¡Pero claro que me acuerdo! – el rubio sonrió después de permanecer un rato en silencio, pensativo – si no hubiera sido por el libro delator, te hubiera saltado encima...

Hermione sonrió complacida y estiró el cuello para darle un beso a su novio.

¿Te puedo confesar algo sobre... lo de ayer? – preguntó la castaña un tanto avergonzada

Claro – animó el joven, aunque un poco nervioso

La verdad... – suspiró. Y en un murmullo confesó – no creí que... doliera

Hermione habló como una niña pequeña que acababa de confesar que se había comido todos los chocolates de la despensa. Draco, por su parte se sintió aliviado pero a la vez el más mentiroso y vil de los hombres.

Amor, yo... – dijo desconcertado, acariciando su mejilla – ¿estás bien?

Si, si – le dijo ella tranquilizándolo y besando su pecho – estoy perfectamenta... y no tendría ningún problema en repetirlo¿sabes?

Pero¿no acabas de decir que...?

Si, lo dije – continuó besando su hombro izquierdo

¡¿Y no era verdad?! – gritó sobreactuando una indignación que no sentía.

¿Cuándo te he mentido en vano? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y soltándolo.

¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga, "protagonista"? – la molestó él

Hermione sonrió al recordar cómo se había hecho merecedora de aquél apelativo.

_**Flashback**_

Fue esa mañana de marzo… Draco y su novia acababan de salir del despacho del director, tras el contrahechizo lanzado por Lucius Malfoy.

Amor – dijo él emocionado y preocupado – ¿te sientes bien?

Me siento… bien – dijo ella respirando profundamente – en mucho tiempo no me había sentido así

Draco no pudo aguantar más y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. No recordaba haber llorado así desde que Hermione le había contado sobre la maldición. No podía creerlo… sin quererlo, se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que despedirse pronto de su novia y ahora, de repente, estaba allí, con él…

¡Mi amor…! – dijo ella cariñosamente, llorando de felicidad también – no llores… estoy bien.

Creí que te perdería – confesó el rubio sollozando

Lo sé – Hermione también lloraba enternecida y maravillada – yo también lo pensé… ¡pero míranos ahora…! – exclamó secándole las lágrimas a su novio y sintiendo las suyas empapar su rostro – tenemos toda una vida por delante.

Draco asintió y ninguno de los dos habló por mucho tiempo, solo se fundieron en un abrazo muy largo hasta que la emoción a flor de piel disminuyó

¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny a lo lejos, acompañada del equipo de gryffindor – nos enteramos que te mandó llamar Dumbledore¿qué pasó?

Estoy curada Ginny – dijo emocionada Hermione

Ginny no entendió a qué se refería su amiga y frunció el ceño.

¿Curada?

¡Si! – gritó – de la maldición…

Sería indescriptible el grito tan agudo y penetrante que provino de la garganta de la joven Weasley. Enseguida abrazó a su amiga, emocionada

¡No lo puedo creer! Pero ¿cómo?

El papá de Draco formuló el contrahechizo

Para estas alturas de la conversación, la castaña no había puesto atención en las insistentes preguntas de sus amigos pero no pudo evitarlas por mucho, pues comenzaron a levantar la voz

¿De qué maldición hablas? – preguntó Angelina

Bueno, es que yo…

¿Estabas mal? – Fred estaba más que confundido

No estaba mal, lo que pasa…

¿Desde cuando? – terció Katie

¡Es que no me dejan responder nada! – dijo Hermione enfadándose

¿Cómo pasó? – se interesó Alicia

¡Estoy intentando explicarles! – gritó la castaña, desesperada

¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – ahora era el turno del gemelo indignado de Fred

¡Draco! – gritó Hermione apretándose la cabeza con las manos

No – gritó el gemelo con cara de asco – soy George, por favor… no me confundas así

Pero Hermione lo apartó de su camino y miró a su novio. El rubio había permanecido alejado, contemplando a su novia intentando explicarse. Era gracioso verla asediada por un mar de preguntas y ver su cara ensombrecerse por la desesperación. La vio caminar hacia él, muy sonrojada… demasiado

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose, suspicaz

No me siento bien – dijo en voz baja para después caer desmayada sobre en sus brazos

¡Hermione! – gritó su novio junto con los demás

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Angelina preocupada

No lo sé – respondió tomándole el pulso y revisando sus párpados. Todo parecía normal, excepto por el tono rosado de sus mejillas y su frente – tengo que llevarla a la enfermería

Te acompañó – se ofreció Ginny, pero el rubio movió la cabeza negativamente y empezó a correr sorprendentemente rápido considerando que venía cargando un cuerpo desmayado

El camino hacia la enfermería le parecía eterno, no podía creer que se hubiera desmayado, pero era de esperarse… estaba muy débil y se lo habían dicho…

Te dijeron que no te exaltaras, necia – la regañó y le pareció ver un asomo de sonrisa en su cara – pero tenías que hacer berrinche como siempre¿verdad?

En ese momento, Hermione rió y abrió los ojos. Su novio se asustó, no sabía si igual o más que cuando la vio "desmayarse"

¡Hermione! – gritó poniéndola de nuevo sobre sus pies – ¿estás bien?

Claro que estoy bien – dijo ella alisándose la pijama – ¿ya podemos ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre

¿Qué? – preguntó él aún sorprendido – pero ¿cómo…¿cómo es posible que…?

Estaban preguntando demasiado, Draco – explicó ella – y no tengo ánimos de explicar nada… - luego lo abrazó por el cuello – hoy sólo quiero estar contigo

¿Fingiste todo? – preguntó sorprendido e indignado

Bueno… fingir suena muy feo ¿sabes? – se burló ella – digamos que soy una muy buena actriz

¿Buena actriz? – dijo él – serías la protagónica de cualquier película muggle

Ella rió y lo besó en los labios

¿De verdad no tienes hambre? – preguntó ella tocándose el estómago – tengo amigos en las cocinas¿sabes? Podrían darnos algo de comer…

Su novio asintió y sonrió. Pero antes de empezar a caminar, dejó escapar una pregunta

¿Cómo puedes fingir un desmayo? – el rubio reconsideró su pregunta tras tocar sus mejillas – ¡No¿Cómo puedes fingir una fiebre?

¿Nunca has aguantado la respiración por mucho tiempo? – preguntó ella obviando su pregunta y jalándolo del brazo – Y no es fiebre, solo me enojé porque no me dejaban hablar ¡Vamos!

De verdad eres la mejor actriz que he visto – repitió él asombrado

Y mira que fue actuando como te enamoré – observó la castaña, dándose aires de seductora – ¡Ah! – dijo jalándolo de la corbata y acercándolo a sus labios – y no soy una berrinchuda ¿está claro?

Enseguida le dio un corto beso y comenzaron a caminar hacia las cocinas.

_**Fin flashback**_

Bueno, está bien – exclamó, abrazándolo del cuello otra vez – aquélla vez era necesario… no hubiéramos podido estar juntos con tantas preguntas… además, sabía que Ginny se los contaría y dejarían de molestar tanto.

Draco giró los ojos hacia el techo. Hermione siempre debía tener la razón.

Esta vez no finjo – dijo ella en voz baja y mirándolo con sinceridad – Ademas... según dicen, las primeras veces siempre son difíciles¿no?

Ambos guardaron silencio, pensando en esas últimas palabras que se habían quedado en el aire.

Hermione recordó su primer beso con Draco... el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y ni siquiera pudo mover los labios, simplemente lo miró besarla... como si fuera una foto lo que estuviera contemplando. Pero después, vino el segundo beso… lo disfrutó, aunque con una sensación agridulce, pues le acababa de pedir que no se enamorara de ella. Aún así, el mejor beso fue el que se dieron en el cumpleaños del rubio, cuando Draco "malinterpretó" las señales y creyó que pasaría algo más. Ese beso y esa situación habían sido el momento de mayor intimidad hasta el momento... con el tiempo, las cosas iban subiendo de intensidad.

Draco, por otro lado, no pensaba cosas tan agradables… más bien estaba nervioso. Los vagos recuerdos de aquél septiembre hacía ya dos años, se agolparon en su mente… ¿Qué quería decir Hermione¿Lo sabía? Muy en el fondo de su corazón deseó que así fuera, así no tendría que decírselo él. Pero al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones no eran ciertas, se aventuró… debía acabar con ese fantasma de una vez por todas.

Hermione… – suspiró con miedo – tengo que confesarte algo…

¿Qué pasa, amor? – dijo ella, recostada sobre su pecho, mientras escuchaba su corazón latir

Estaba así, tan tranquila, tan indefensa, tan feliz… ¿para qué arruinar ese momento? Su primera vez juntos… no, no valía la pena… se lo diría pero en otro momento. Henry decía que para eso eran los lechos de muerte. Sonrió y se prometió que en la primera oportunidad se lo diría.

Draco – dijo ella levantando la cabeza, preocupada – ¿qué pasa?

El joven la miró y sonrió con su imagen: el pelo revuelto, los labios muy rojos y los ojos brillantes. Además de tener una expresión de extrañeza

Nada amor… – respondió. Su novia frunció el ceño

¿No tenías algo que decirme?

Que te amo – respondió él, besando su frente – y lamento que no haya sido lo que esperabas

Shh – dijo ella poniendo su dedo en los labios de su prometido y moviendo negativamente la cabeza – nadie ha dicho que no fuera lo que esperaba... y he decidido que en vista de los involuntarios fallos primerizos, tenemos que practicar más – resolvió la castaña en tono solemne.

Frente a esta aseveración, hizo que su prometido soltara una carcajada

¡¿Qué?! – dijo fingiéndose ofendida – ¿No dicen que la práctica hace al maestro?

No tienes remedio – le dijo él mirando sus labios y sus ojos alternativamente. La quería demasiado.

Y en ese momento la deseaba más que nunca.

Y tú no quieres que lo tenga – respondió ella, zanjando la conversación con un beso que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

Era verdad. No quería que por nada del mundo cambiara... se había enamorado de ella así como era... tan dulce y tan fuerte a la vez, y ahora acababa de comprobar que era apasionada en absolutamente todo lo que hacía.

* * *

Las ideas lo agobiaban. Y los sentimientos mas.

Desde su conversación con Dumbledore, se sentía inquieto, paranoico. Su mirada incluso asustó a un niño de siete años que acababa de robar una paleta, y de inmediato la regresó pidiendo perdón al tendero.

En otras circunstancias, al recordar la cara de susto del pequeño se hubiera reído pero ahora parecía que no había nada que lo hiciera sonreír.

Llegó al departamento y gracias a Dios Harry no estaba. Y por inercia, fue hacia la mesa con bebidas alcohólicas que fungía como su bar.

Whisky de fuego. Se había convertido en su bebida favorita desde hacia no sabía cuanto tiempo... y no tenía tiempo ni ganas para hacer memoria.

Cerró los ojos y de pronto se encontró en su antigua sala común... fue una broma cruel de su memoria porque cada imagen que se presentaba ante el era de Hermione riendo, molestándolo o incluso peleándose con él... no podía dejar de pensar en ella

_Hermione está en peligro_ – era lo único que pasaba por su mente y entre mas se lo decía a sí mismo, la desesperación y la impotencia se iban apoderando más de él.

Bebió un sorbo y de pronto pudo catar el sabor amargo del licor, algo que las veces anteriores había pasado por alto. Miró fijamente su vaso. El hielo se derretía en el whisky de fuego. Lo agitó, antes de acercarlo a sus labios de nuevo. Y fue cuestión de segundos... en un momento estaba a punto de beber y en el otro, el whisky había hecho un charco en la alfombra junto al vaso hecho añicos.

No mas – dijo con decisión – si algo le pasara a Hermione y yo no pudiera hacer nada por estar borracho, no me lo perdonaría... nunca

Y en vez de beber nada, hizo aparecer planos de la casa de los Malfoy, horarios de sus compañeros en el ministerio y empezó a cotejar horarios y armar un plan de guardia y de emergencia para cualquier enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Dentro de todo lo que sentía, el miedo a él era lo único que no estaba presente.

De pronto, apareció una foto de Hermione... y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no la veía con otros ojos mas que como su mejor amiga, a quien nunca, nunca abandonaría.


	9. Mentiras

Hello, people!!

Siento muchisisisisimo haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que tengo otras cosas que hacer y esto es como mi terapia. En un día armé este capitulo que... para que les cuento! Está mortal!! Como decía Merle, ya estabamos cansadas de "la vida es bella" asi que espero que les guste este cambio y que me escriban tooodas sus opiniones, ya saben que me encantan! Las dejo con el noveno capítulo...

* * *

**9.**

**Mentiras**

Permanecieron acostados hasta el medio día hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaban casi medio día sin probar alimento.

- ¿Quieres bajar a estrenar nuestra nueva cocina? – preguntó haciendo el amago de pararse de la cama pero Draco no lo permitió

- Creo que aún no he terminado de estrenar completamente la cama – comentó deteniéndola y haciendo que se acostara de nuevo sobre su pecho

- ¿Entonces no tienes hambre? – preguntó una decepcionada y muy hambrienta castaña

- ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! – se quejó

- ¡¿Entonces?! – preguntó sin entender – yo también tengo hambre... mucha

- Pensaba que podíamos jugar un juego...

- Draco, de verdad – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – todo esto es increíble... la casa, la cama, tu y yo en la casa y en la cama...

Su prometido rió ante la ocurrencia y la besó, interrumpiéndola

- ¡Pero no podemos vivir de amor! – dijo ella intentando hacerlo entrar en razón – sé que tu juego me gustará pero antes me gustaría cargar pila, tener fuerza... ¡comer! ¿a ti no?

- El juego involucra comida – dijo él sin dejar de mirarla como hipnotizado

- ¡Entonces me parece perfecto! – dijo emocionada y sentándose – ¡entro al juego! ¿De qué se trata?

Draco la imito y se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama, que de ahora en adelante sería el suyo, y apareció dos charolas frente a cada uno de los dos

- Se trata de aparecer en estas bandejas lo que piensas que yo quiero desayunar...

- Y tu aparecerás lo que crees que quiero yo?

- Efectivamente, mi brillante prometida

- Y eso que no he comido – dijo burlándose y provocando una amplia sonrisa en su novio.

- ¿Estás lista?

- No, espera. Necesito algo para acompañar... – y tras un par de segundos dijo – ¡ya, claro! Estoy lista

Y a la cuenta de tres aparecieron comida en la bandeja que de inmediato taparon. Se la intercambiaron de lugar y el primero en destapar su comida, por petición de Hermione fue Draco. En su bandeja, Hermione había aparecido huevos con tocino, jugo de toronja, un bisquet con mermelada y mantequilla y té. En cuanto Draco lo vio se le hizo agua la boca pero no probó bocado sino hasta que su prometida hubo descubierto qué había en la bandeja para ella.

- Esto se ve delicioso – dijo mientas olía los platos

- Ya lo se – dijo la castaña levantando una ceja – lo hice yo

- Muy bien, doña modesta... ahora abre la tuya

Y de inmediato lo hizo. Draco apareció para ella un delicioso café con vainilla que a Hermione le encantaba, un coctel de fruta, y pan de dulce relleno de chocolate.

- ¡Un croissant de chocolate! – gritó emocionada - ¿podemos empezar ya?

- Claro, buen provecho – dijo levantando su vaso de jugo

- Si, igualmente – dijo ella cortando un buen pedazo de croissant que se llevó a la boca y casi devoró ante la mirada atónita de su prometido que también había empezado a cortar su bisquet.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la joven, terminando de tragar – ¡tengo mucha hambre!

- No tienes ni qué decirlo – se burló el rubio

- ¿A ti no te gustó lo que te di?

- Claro que si, creo que me conoces muy bien – le dijo sonriente Draco

- Más me vale... dos años juntos y no saber tu gusto por el tocino... sería imperdonable – siguió saboreando el croissant y agregó – creo que eres la única persona en el planeta que conoce mi debilidad por los panes rellenos de chocolate

- Mas me vale – repitió él mientras se acercaba para pedirle un beso a su novia, quien después de dar un sorbo a su café de vainilla se lo dio.

- ¿Y ya tienes el disfraz de hoy en la noche? – preguntó la castaña comenzando con la fruta, aunque hizo aparecer un poco de yogurt y granola para acompañarla

- Tengo que ir a casa de Zabini… - respondió su novio – dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi y eso es lo que usaré… ¿y tú?

- Yo lo tengo desde la semana pasada, pero… cariño… - Hermione intentó ser dulce en su aseveración – ¿Zabini? Digo, es un gran tipo pero yo no confiaría demasiado en sus gustos, acuérdate que le encanta jugar bromas pesadas… ¡te va a disfrazar de un village people!

- ¿De un vi… que? – pregunto sin entender

- Olvídalo – dijo ella sin ganas de explicar – pero yo que tú no confiaría en él

- Pero es mi amigo – dijo quitándole importancia – ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

- ¡¿El monstruo del Himalaya?! – gritó un exasperado rubio sosteniendo una enorme botarga peluda y blanca azulada – ¿Estás bromeando, verdad idiota?

- ¡Es lo mejor que pude conseguirte, Malfoy! – dijo Blaise finalmente, fingiendo sentirse apenado – era eso o la vieja gorda del retrato de Gryffindor…

- Difícil decisión… - dijo irónico – tal vez la señora gorda hubiera sido una mejor idea… ¿qué pasó por tu cabeza? ¡Voy a hacer el ridículo frente a todos!

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo retorciéndose de risa en su cama con edredón verde – la gente va a poner más atención en el hecho de que es tu despedida de soltero, no en tu disfraz estúpido de monstruo del Himalaya

- Precisamente si yo soy el anfitrión de la fiesta, por lo menos debiste conseguir algo un tanto mas respetable ¿no te parece, imbécil descerebrado?

- ¡Uy que carácter! – dijo Blaise aún riéndose y abriendo su closet – no seas niña… eres el blanco perfecto para estas bromas… aquí está tu disfraz

Y al decir esto, le aventó una enorme bolsa transparente con un fino disfraz de emperador romano, con una corona de laurel, una capa color vino y cetro, y todo lo necesario para parecer un verdadero césar.

- ¡Qué diferencia, Zabini! – dijo aliviado y sonriendo por primera vez – esto si que es digno de alguien que da una fiesta... ¿tú qué vas a usar?

- Voy a ser un pirata – y agregó viendo su perfil – y el más sexy de todos

- Bueno, si te comparas con los pobres infelices cojos y tuertos, cuyo único amor es un perico que vive permanentemente pegado a su hombro... – dijo sin respirar – creo que tienes altas posibilidades de ganarles... aunque no estoy seguro.

- Que gracioso te volviste ahora que tienes un disfraz de verdad, pedazo de presumido – le dijo irónico

- Creo que mejor nos apuramos… - dijo acomodándose la túnica blanca para ver qué tan larga le quedaba – debemos pasar por las chicas

Blaise borró poco a poco su sonrisa

- Tú... sabes quién viene conmigo, ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco incómodo a su amigo rubio

- La medimaga de honor… - respondió, refiriéndose a la joven Parkinson quien cursaba estudios en ese rubro – ¿o la cambiaste por una rubia mejor? – preguntó colocándose la túnica color vino sobre su hombro izquierdo.

El joven sonrió negando con la cabeza

- Malfoy... ¿te… molesta?

- ¿¿Que vayas con Pansy?? – preguntó sorprendido y dejando de mirarse por un momento al espejo para girar hacia su amigo

Blaise asintió mirándolo y en espera de una respuesta que bien podría definir su vida o muerte.

- A ver, pedazo de… - dijo sacando la corona de la bolsa aunque sin dejar de mirarlo – dime una buena razón por la que debería molestarme

- Fue tu novia, Malfoy – aseguró

- Si, Zabini, hace años… antes de que conociera a la mujer de mi vida… - comentó mientras se acomodaba un poco el pelo para ponerla en su cabeza – me da gusto que ustedes estén saliendo…

- Que bueno – dijo como si le hubieran quitado una cantidad impresionante de bludgers de encima – porque es buena, ¿sabes?… y no solo como medimaga – agregó con picardía – sino en todos los sentidos…

Draco sonrió melancólico y Blaise no supo qué mas decir. Asi que cuando un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos, el joven Zabini se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar sus botas recién adquiridas. Draco asintió y se sentó en la cama, pensativo y con el cinturón dorado enredado sobre su mano izquierda. Se veía que no estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, asi que cuando Blaise volvió lo miró un poco confundido desde el marco de la puerta

- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? – preguntó en uno de esos momentos de seriedad muy poco comunes en él – Si es por lo de Pansy yo puedo pedirle a alguien mas que me acompañe...

- No, no, no – dijo el rubio de inmediato – es por... – le costaba trabajo hablar de ello, la idea de afrontar el pasado y con eso poner en riesgo su presente y sobre todo su futuro, lo aterraba – Blaise, tengo que pedirte un favor…

El joven lo miró suspicaz y asintió cruzando los brazos

- Si está en mis manos cuenta con ello

- Mira… - se rascó la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas – Hermione no sabe lo que pasó en tu fiesta de despedida antes de irte a Durmstrang…

- ¿Quieres decir lo que pasó contigo…?

- Si – afirmó el rubio bajando la cabeza – Por favor, Zabini… no se lo digas

Blaise lo miró sin comprender

- Malfoy, en algún momento se lo tendrás que decir… o se va a enterar por alguien mas

- ¡No! – gritó como si lo estuviera viviendo ya – no puede pasar eso, no voy a dejar que pase. Yo se lo diré, solo necesito un poco de tiempo

- ¡Pero qué cara! – dijo entre burlón y preocupado al ver la palidez del rostro de su amigo – mira Malfoy, no hiciste nada malo… solo nos divertíamos un rato y…

- Y Hermione no lo sabe…- repitió el rubio – por favor deja que yo se lo diga, ¿si?

- No tengo ningún interés en contárselo – se defendió – pero creo que estás haciendo demasiado drama por algo que todo el mundo hace.

- Hermione… – suspiró – es muy diferente a todo el mundo…

- ¿Y cuando piensas decírselo? – preguntó acomodándose la bota derecha

- No lo sé – respondió levantando los hombros – supongo que mañana…

- ¡Bien pensado! Por fin algo de sentido común – se burló su amigo – de lo contrario arruinarías tu despedida

- No puedo creer que vaya a casarme – comentó vagamente el rubio con una expresión mucho mas aligerada

Y se quedó callado, pensando en lo maravilloso que era tener una novia como ella. Blaise no perdía detalle de sus suspiros y finalmente soltó una carcajada burlona.

- No sé qué hechizo te lanzó esa castaña sabelotodo pero es muy, muy efectivo… – se burló – mira la cara de idiota que tienes cuando hablas de ella…

- ¡Cállate imbécil! – refutó un poco apenado – Ya te quiero ver enamorado…

- Eso nunca… - comenzó a reír – antes muerto que con cara de idiota

- ¡Pero si esa ya la tienes! – rió contagiosamente – No te niegues a ti mismo

Pero un fuerte almohadazo en la cara ahogó su risa burlona.

* * *

- Vamos Ginny! – gritaba la castaña mirando su reloj con insistencia mientras caminaba casi a trote – se nos va a hacer tarde para la fiesta...

- ¡Pues qué necedad la tuya de comprar cosas para tu mansión de lujo el mismo día de tu despedida de soltera! – se quejó su amiga que se concentraba mucho en hacer levitar un par de cajas con una elegante vajilla.

- Es que es una casa tan perfecta que no puede verse así de desolada – suspiró Hermione quien también llevaba levitando algunas lámparas – bueno, en realidad no lo está tanto porque mi suegra nos regaló una sala que queda a la perfección con el diseño de la casa... aunque es verde – se quejó mirando con una mueca de desagrado a su amiga – pero eso se arregla, podría haber un accidente en el que cambio el verde por rojo y ya está.

- Una idea brillante, Holmes...

- Además, mamá y papá también nos regalaron un centro de entretenimiento... espero que Draco no adquiera esa costumbre muggle de estar pegado a la televisión o también le podría ocurrir un accidente...

- Tal parece que tu casa está en un constante peligro con tantos accidentes al acecho – le hizo notar Ginny – tendrías que cuidarla mas si quieres que se conserve tan maravillosa como dices, aunque no sé qué tanto estás exagerando...

- ¡Te aseguro que no exagero! Tiene una escalera que... y la entrada de rotonda... y el cristal... y el balcón de nuestra habitación... – la joven se rió de ella misma al darse cuenta de que no había terminado ninguna frase por la emoción al recordarla, sobre todo la parte de la habitación – en fin, ya verás cuando la conozcas...

- ¿Y eso cuando será?

- No lo se, si quieres puedes acompañarme mañana porque hoy ya no tenemos tiempo para llevar las cosas a la casa – comentó con una sonrisa enorme - ¡qué buen gusto tengo para decorar!

- Si, lo que no tienes es una baja autoestima, eso me queda claro – respondió con sarcasmo su amiga – aunque te anticipo que sin mi ayuda tu casa no quedará perfecta sino solamente... pasable

- Claro que necesito tu ayuda – afirmó la castaña parándose en seco – creí que lo habías entendido, no necesitas que te lo pida. ¡Es obvio que te necesito para decorarla! Te necesito siempre cerca...

Ginny se enterneció con el comentario y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose feliz como si la dicha que sentía Hermione se transmitiera solo con verla.

- Estoy muy contenta por ti – confesó la pelirroja – se nota lo feliz que eres

- Y eso es solo lo que se puede mostrar – comentó su amiga – creo que si pudiera demostrar que tan feliz soy, me llevarían a San Mungo, sección transtornos mentales.

Y entre risas, con sus respectivos paquetes, las dos se aparecieron en la madriguera.

Llevaban casi una hora haciendo variaciones a sus vestidos: el color, el diseño, el largo, los accesorios... tenían una idea de lo que querían pero no terminaba de gustarles. Ginny había elegido ser geisha y había convencido a Harry de que se vistiera de samurai, cosa que a él no le agrado demasiado pero le pareció un poco menos denigrante que algún disfraz ridículo de Romeo y Julieta o algo por el estilo. Cuando hubo terminado de arreglar su disfraz, se encerró en el baño para ponérselo.

- ¡Vamos Ginny! ¡Apúrate! – gritó Hermione golpeando la puerta tras diez minutos de espera – de haber sabido que te tardabas tanto me hubiera arreglado con…

- ¿Con quién? – se escuchó la voz amortiguada de su amiga desde dentro – ¿con tu amiga Parkinson?

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo ella gritándole indignada a la puerta – me hubiera ido al departamento de Draco…

- No creo que con el ahí quisieras vestirte – comentó Ginny, burlona

- Tienes razón – agregó riendo con picardía – mas bien hubiera hecho lo contrario…

- Hola Hermione – saludó detrás de ella una alegre voz varonil – qué gusto verte... tan bien

La joven volteó hacia el pelirrojo y lo miró unos segundos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir hasta que finalmente habló sin que fuera fácil reconocer el sentimiento en su voz

- Hola, Ron – dijo desviando la mirada de y girando de nuevo hacia la puerta – gracias pero no entiendo por qué no habría de estarlo.

Ron estuvo tentado a decirle que se encontraba en peligro constante, que Voldemort la seguía como abeja a la miel y que él estaba encargado de velar por su seguridad, pero se contuvo. Ni siquiera percibió la frialdad de su respuesta porque le daba gusto verla, y sobre todo verla tan feliz y tan... viva

- Tienes razón – dijo sin apartar la vista de ella – qué absurdo comentario

Hermione no respondió, pero le costaba mucho trabajo no hacerlo porque era muy extraño no hablar con su mejor amigo... ¿ahora iban a ser así las cosas? ¿Se iba a sentir extraña solo con estar cerca de él? Solo faltaba que se trataran de "usted"

- ¿Planeas ir a la fiesta de despedida? – preguntó sin hacer caso a su parte racional que le decía "no le hables"

- ¿Despedida de solteros de Malfoy y tuya? – preguntó haciendo notar que sabía de qué se trataba la fiesta y no le importaba – si quieres que esté ahí, con gusto iré

- Draco y yo nos alegraríamos si nos acompañaras – dijo mitigando un poco la culpa de haber hablado con él con el hecho de hablar de su prometido.

- Entonces allí nos veremos – pero la ultima palabra fue interrumpida por una emocionada y escandalosa Ginny

- ¡Ya estoy lista! – gritó la pelirroja saliendo triunfante del baño. La túnica de geisha era dorada con una cinta gruesa divida en dos colores: rojo y amarillo.

- ¡¡Wow!! – gritó Hermione rodeando emocionada a su amiga – te quedó increíble, mira tu mini cintura... ¡te ves guapísima!

- ¡¿Verdad que si?! – gritó ella de la misma manera, sin dejar de verse al espejo – solo falta un poco de blanco en la cara y los palitos para el pelo

- ¡Y tu abanico! – gritó su amiga

Y enseguida se dedicaron una sonrisa, emocionadas ante la sonrisa burlona de Ron

- ¿Tienes algún problema? – preguntó Ginny colocándose sus zapatos de pata de gallo sobre los calcetines blancos

Ron negó con la cabeza y sonrió levantando los hombros

- No… solo… me hace gracia todo el escándalo que arman las mujeres… - dijo ante la mirada reprobatoria de ambas – pero está bien… eso las hace felices. Sigan, no quiero arruinarles la emoción del maquillaje... – y luego dirigiéndose hacia la castaña agregó – nos veremos en la fiesta, princesa.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – preguntó sintiendo el corazón latirle muy rápido, ese era un apodo que sólo Draco le decía, así que escucharlo de la boca de Ron la desconcertó.

Ginny se dio cuenta también y miró a Ron con un gesto de incertidumbre, como cuestionándole por qué la llamaba así

- ¿No vas a ir disfrazada de princesa romana? – preguntó él pensando que se había equivocado de disfraz

- De diosa, hermanito – corrigió Ginny

- Bueno - dijo quitándole importancia - espero que la diosa y la geisha se diviertan

- ¡El peinado! – gritó la pelirroja corriendo hacia su cuarto – y ya es tardísimo

Ron y Hermione permanecieron en silencio hasta que él habló

- Creo que sería bueno que ayudaras a mi hermana porque puede morir en el intento…

- Creo que lo haré – dijo ella recogiendo su disfraz del baño – nos vemos en la noche.

Ron la miró entrar a la recámara y suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

En menos de diez minutos, Hermione estaba vestida y calzada, pero ahora Ginny le estaba levantando el pelo para que la tira dorada luciera sobre su pelo y ella estaba maquillándose, comenzando por los hombros y las piernas porque tenía un color demasiado pálido…

Entonces se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de alguien

- ¡Es Draco! – dijo Hermione preocupada e hizo ademán de levantarse pero de inmediato Ginny la sentó

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – gritó – ¡vas a deshacer esto y aún con magia es difícil hacerlo!... ¡Ron! – le gritó su hermana – ¿podrías abrirle a Malfoy, por favor?

- ¡No, Ginny! – pidió Hermione al imaginarse la escena entre su prometido y su mejor amigo que hacía menos de una semana había dicho que pelearía por ella hasta el altar.

- Lo siento – dijo la pelirroja – pero si esto se deshace por tu culpa, a ver quien te ayuda a terminar el peinado de diosa porque yo no me caracterizo por mi inagotable paciencia, ¿sabes?

- No me digas... – comentó sarcástica la castaña

- ¿Qué dijiste, Gin? – preguntó Ron desde la escalera. Solo esperaba hacer esperar a Malfoy porque sabía perfectamente que era él, había escuchado el timbre, su coche y el grito de Ginny.

- ¡Que le abras a Malfoy! – gritó de nuevo la pelirroja – y dile que su... que Hermione baja en dos minutos, ¿si? Por favor, hermanito...

Ron suspiró y se acercó a la puerta con paso lento. Cerró los ojos y abrió

- Hermione baja en dos minutos – recitó tal cual se lo indicaron y enseguida dio media vuelta y volvió al sofá para terminar de leer "El profeta"

- ¿Desde cuando tratas así a tu mejor amigo, anima

- ¡Harry! – gritó el pelirrojo con una cara muy distinta a la que tenía – lo siento, pensé que era otro idiota… quiero decir, "el" idiota… porque tú no... bueno, da igual.

- Veo que las cosas no están muy bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él – tu elocuencia me lo dice

- Estoy muy bien – dijo con sinceridad – pero ese imbécil siempre me ha caído mal y las cosas no cambiarán muy pronto... – suspiró – bueno, no lo sé... ya no puedo afirmar eso porque la vida da tantas vueltas que puedes encontrarte defendiendo a alguien que odias...

- No estás hablando porque si – afirmó Harry – ¿A qué te refieres con ese comentario?

- Fui a hablar con Dumbledore – dijo en voz baja y apareciendo una cerveza para él y otra para Harry – necesito que seas mi mano derecha en un proyecto, te necesito 24 horas al día los siete días de la semana...

- Me halaga que pienses en mi para ser tu criado personal – dijo con ironía – pero te recuerdo que yo también tengo trabajo que hacer, reportes que entregar, mortifagos que perseguir...

- Me ayudarás a proteger la vida de Hermione...

Sus palabras sonaron mas fatalistas de lo que hubiera querido pero no se arrepintió. Necesitaba a Harry en esto, era en quien podía confiar ciegamente.

- ¿Proteger a Hermione? – repitió Harry atragantándose con la cerveza – ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿de quien debes... debemos protegerla?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás dentro?

- No sé de qué se trata pero si su vida está en peligro claro que estoy dentro, solo tengo que hablar con el jefe...

- Ya se lo dije yo – afirmó Ron – tu nombre fue el primero de la lista de quienes trabajarán conmigo en esta misión

- Muy bien, perfecto, mi vida está resuelta.. – comentó rápidamente y de inmediato agregó – ¿me vas a decir qué demonios tenemos que protegerla?

- "¿De quién?" Harry, la pregunta es "¿de quién?"

- ¡Pues dímelo!

Y en unos segundos, Ron resumió su plática con Dumbledore, haciendo énfasis en el peligro de Voldemort atacando a los Malfoy y a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no me lo pidieron a mi? – pensó en voz alta el joven Potter – no digo que haya sido una mala idea porque no creo que haya alguien mejor que tu para estar a cargo de este proyecto pero... en teoría eso me corresponde a mi. Es mi departamento el de misiones especiales

- Pero tu no estás enamorado de la víctima – dijo Ron con obviedad dando un largo trago a su cerveza

- ¿Asi que por eso te eligió Dumbledore?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando en Hogwarts tenías la impresión de que el director sabía todo siempre?

Harry asintió con vehemencia

- Parece que no era sólo tu impresión – afirmó – lo sabe todo...

El ruido de una limosina aparcando en la entrada de la madriguera los distrajo. Ron se asomó por la ventana y vio a Malfoy bajando con un ridículo disfraz de emperador romano.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó el pelirrojo desde la planta baja. Y tuvo que tragarse la frase "ya llegó tu estúpido prometido" y solo afirmó – Malfoy está aquí

- Gracias Ron – dijo ella corriendo para buscar sus sandalias – enseguida bajo.

Y en unos segundos, ella estaba frente a la puerta, alisándose el impecable y hermoso vestido blanco para después abrir.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó el rubio tomándola de la mano – te ves… preciosa

Y Draco no había exagerado. La contempló extasiado. Aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de verla… Hermione llevaba un vestido blanco hasta los pies pero con una abertura a la derecha que llegaba hasta la rodilla, tirantes gruesos, descubierto de los hombros y con un listón dorado que se enredaba en su cintura. Las sandalias, también doradas, se amarraban cruzadas a lo largo de su pantorrilla. Su peinado eran unos marcados caireles sostenidos en un tocado alto hecho por Ginny que descansaban sobre una cinta dorada. Y su olor… a Draco lo mataba respirar ese perfume tan cerca de él.

Ella sonrió tras ver la expresión de su prometido, tanto tiempo preparando su disfraz había valido la pena solo con ver su cara de troll. Rió y lo abrazó por el cuello.

- Tú también te ves guapísimo – le dijo emocionada.

Draco no pudo decir nada, realmente estaba extasiado en el perfume y la visión de belleza que tenía frente a él. Él y Hermione se miraron con fuego en los ojos

- ¡De verdad te ves muy guapo, amor! – le dijo la joven con voz melosa – tan galán y tan fuerte… además el vino te favorece. Déjame verte bien.

Draco soltó la mano de Hermione y se puso en posición de firmes, situación que causó mucha gracia a su prometida. Llevaba una túnica blanca con detalles dorados que tenía otra túnica de terciopelo color vino cruzada sobre el hombro derecho y hacia el lado izquierdo de su cintura, además de una cinta dorada que amaraba ambos y combinaba con su corona de laurel. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias muy parecidas a las de Hermione pero sin tacón.

- ¡Al final me equivoqué con Blaise y sus bromas! – aceptó Hermione – eligió un excelente disfraz para ti…

- Formamos la pareja perfecta – dijo él abrazándola por la cintura – una diosa romana y un pobre emperador que necesita una diosa para que lo haga bueno…

Harry y Ron se miraron con un gesto de asco y fastidio pero ni su gesto ni su presencia hicieron que la pareja se cortara. Hermione rió y movió la cabeza negativamente. Después besó al rubio sintiendo la textura de la túnica de terciopelo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

El rubio enredaba sus dedos entre los perfectamente formados rizos del pelo de su prometida y así permanecieron varios segundos. De pronto escucharon a Ginny gritando impaciente desde su habitación donde se pintaba la ultima línea de los ojos

- ¿Dónde demonios se metió Harry James Potter?

Hermione y Ron estaban a punto de contestar pero el aludido les pidió que no lo hicieran. Quería escucharla hablar más de él

- Ya es tarde y seguramente no está disfrazado y va a llegar aquí a pedirme que lo ayude – su voz se escuchaba mas cerca, venía bajando las escaleras – y yo como siempre le diré "Claro Harry, lo que quieras"

Una vez abajo, y tras haber saludado a Malfoy la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la cara de risa contenida de su amiga y su hermano

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?

Pero Harry no los dejó responder, ya que se levantó del sillón donde se había acostado para esconderse de la vista de su novia y se puso de rodillas frente a ella

- ¿Podría la novia mas perfecta del mundo ayudar a este pobre pobre mago a vestirse para la fiesta de disfraces?

Ginny lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza "sabía que ibas a hacer esto" pensó decirle. Pero como le hizo gracia su manera de pedirle ayuda, respondió como debía hacerlo...

- Claro Harry, lo que quieras

Y provocó una sonrisa en todos, especialmente en Harry quien le dio un beso como saludo y agradecimiento

- ¡Hey! Asi no van a terminar pronto... – comentó Ron desviando la mirada y levantándose para subir antes – tenemos que arreglarnos pronto, amigo.

- Vamos a que te vista como se debe, señor Potter... – dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano y subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Después de un arduo trabajo, Ginny logró hacer que Harry se viera como un verdadero samurai. Quedó encantada con su trabajo pero a su novio la idea del bigote falso, el casco y los zapatos tipo pantuflas no le gustó mucho.

- Yo llevo sandalias con calcetines – se quejó la pelirroja acercándose a su cara para darle un beso – asi que no te quejes... ¡así son los disfraces! Además, somos la pareja perfecta...

- Pero eso lo somos siempre – comentó Harry poniéndose de pie para verse de cuerpo completo en el espejo de la joven – no tenemos que usar estas ridiculeces para que los demás lo sepan, ¿verdad?

- ¡No son ridiculeces, es divertido! Te ves muy guapo, combinas conmigo y seguramente habrá alguien que se vea peor que tu...

- ¿Intentabas darme ánimos? – preguntó levantando las cejas – porque necesitas trabajar en ello.

Ginny se acercó a él con el abanico abierto cubriéndole la cara menos los ojos y susurró

- Gracias por hacer esto por mi, es lo que mas cuenta...

Luego cerró el abanico y se acercó a él, poniéndolo nervioso por el rojo encendido de sus labios, tal como el disfraz lo requería. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió antes de besarlo con ímpetu, a lo que Harry respondió de la misma manera hasta colocarla de espaldas contra la pared. Siguieron besándose hasta que un grito los interrumpió

- ¿Terminaron ya? – preguntó Hermione – ¡tenemos que irnos, no podemos llegar tarde si es nuestra fiesta!

- ¡Ya vamos! – gritó Ginny, y luego dijo como en secreto a su novio – creo que dejamos esto para después

- No me encanta la idea pero después es mejor que nunca – respondió resignado Harry

Bajaron de la mano y a Harry se le veía un poco incómodo con la espada que tenía que cargar. Hermione y Ron lo miraron, de miraron mutuamente y aunque lo intentaron no pudieron lograrlo y explotaron en una carcajada

- Lo sabia – dijo el joven Potter haciendo ademán de subir de nuevo – esto es ridículo... mejor me disfrazaré de hombre invisible

- ¡No! – gritaron los dos amigos y Ginny

- No es ridículo – dijo Hermione – solo que nunca te habíamos visto vestido así...

- Ni me verán otra vez – y dirigió su mirada hacia Ron en busca de ayuda

El joven Weasey había decidido vestirse de mosquetero y sin exagerar, el disfraz le quedaba bastante bien, lo lucía con porte y estilo, el azul de la capa resaltaba sus ojos; además de que la espada, las botas negras altas y el sombrero le daban un toque sexy.

- ¿Por qué no puedo disfrazarme como él? – preguntó Harry una vez que analizó el atuendo de su amigo

- ¡Porque entonces yo tendría que ser una prostituta francesa para hacer juego contigo! – se quejó Ginny y poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, le rogó – vamos, este disfraz es perfecto.

- Si tu lo crees y asi lo quieres – suspiró sonoramente Harry – está bien

- ¡Por eso te amo! – gritó ella emocionada y lo besó repetidamente

- Muy lindo – comento Draco un impacientándose – ¿podemos irnos ya?

Una vez listos, todos se aparecieron en la casa de los Heines, ya que Henry la había ofrecido para celebrar la fiesta allí.

La fiesta estaba teniendo lugar en el área del jardín y la alberca techada de la casa de los Heines. La piscina se veía fantástica porque estaba iluminada y había una cascada artificial que desbocaba en ella. El sonido del agua cayendo era muy tranquilizante y justo al lado había un columpio para dos desde el que se veía todo el jardín, la alberca y se escuchaba el sonido del agua.

Henry les dijo a Hermione y Draco que ese era su lugar de honor y ellos obedientemente, permanecieron sentados un largo tiempo, recargados uno en el otro.

Diez minutos después de su llegada, la puerta no dejó de abrirse dando paso a todos los amigos de Hermione y Draco... y los amigos de los amigos, y los conocidos de los amigos de los amigos... en fin, no era una fiesta muy íntima pero los que debían estar allí, estaban. Y la pareja estaba feliz de tenerlos con ellos.

Henry era un excelente anfitrión y muy estricto en su papel.

- La condición era que debía ser un disfraz muggle – le dijo a una joven disfrazada de veela – si quieres entrar debes conseguir uno... ¡y tu también, señor ministro de magia!

La idea del disfraz muggle era dado el origen de la novia y para que quien asistiera, le mostrara que no le importaba que su sangre no fuera cien por ciento mágica.

- Mira quien viene ahí – dijo Hermione señalando aún recostada sobre su hombro a un pirata y una sirena con un traje color turquesa

- ¡El imbécil de Henry no quería dejar pasar a Pansy porque dice que las sirenas solo existen en el mundo mágico! – dijo Blaise indignado a la vez que estrechaba la mano de su amigo y saludaba con un beso a la castaña que reía por su cara de enfado

- En teoría es así pero los muggles también hablan de las sirenas – explicó la joven a Pansy – asi que tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí

- Gracias – respondió ella besando su mejilla – me da gusto acompañarlos, te ves preciosa

- Y tu también, a pesar de que tu disfraz genere controversias

Y las dos rieron sin hacer caso a la mirada de terror que intermitentemente les lanzaba Draco.

- Tranquilízate ya, Malfoy – le dijo Blaise dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda – mañana se sabrá la verdad y por fin tu alma escrupulosa descansará...

Aunque un poco forzado al principio, Draco consiguió reírse ante el comentario de su amigo y alejo los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. _Mañana es el día, amor_ – se dijo mirando a su prometida – _te lo prometo._

- Hey – lo llamó Blaise obligándolo a mirar hacia la entrada – hablando de disfraces ridículos...

- ¿Ese es...?

- El mismísimo Gregory Goyle

- ¿Y viene disfrazado de...?

- El monstruo del Himalaya! – gritaron los dos a la vez, para después soltar una carcajada que no pudieron controlar ni aún teniéndolo enfrente.

- Mas les vale que se rían de un chiste que se acaban de contar... – los amenazó el joven Goyle, aunque Crabbe, que había llegado con él vestido de Frankenstein, lo miró de nuevo y se unió a la burla de sus amigos.

- Claro que no – dijo con cinismo Blaise – es que no te faltó nada para ganarte nuestras mejores críticas

- No le hagas caso – comentó Hermione acercándose para darle un beso

- Si, si te ves guapísimo – se burló Draco

- Cállate – le dijo Goyle con una mueca de enfado – hubiera venido de Napoleón si no hubiera sido porque al imbécil de Brimey le dio por planchar mi traje

Y enseguida les mostró un enorme hoyo en el saco azul militar que tenía claras muestras de haber sido quemado

- ¿Brimey?

- ¡Si! – respondió furioso – nuestro muy estúpido elfo doméstico – se quejó con amargura – ¡encontró en la basura esa estúpida plancha muggle y de pronto decidió que quería experimentar con mi saco!…

- Qué extraño – comentó Draco sin poder esconder una sonrisa ante el disfraz medio chamuscado – pero pudiste hacerle alguna reparación con un hechizo

- Pero esto no fue obra de un hechizo – comentó Crabbe – y no hay contrahechizo sin hechizo

- Tanta filosofía me revuelve – dijo Blaise

- ¿Y no tuviste problemas con Henry para entrar? – preguntó Draco intentando cambiar el tema

- Le dijo que Himalaya no era parte de la vida corriente de los muggles pero que como lo había hecho llorar de la risa no podía decirle que no...

- Otro imbécil – comentó Goyle aún enfadado

- A ver – propuso Hermione – dame eso

Y con la varita que había sacado de entre su ropa colocó medallas de honor en los hoyos hechos por la plancha de manera que quedaron totalmente cubiertos. Hermione se lo extendió junto con unos pantalones y unas botas altas

- Ya estás listo – dijo con alegría – podrás ser el Napoleón que el mundo espera

Goyle la miró y miró su nuevo disfraz alternativamente

- Creo que estoy enamorada de tu prometida – le dijo a Draco – ¡muchas gracias, Hermione! – le dijo sinceramente y corriendo a cambiarse a los baños que estaban justo del otro lado, detrás de la alberca.

- Eres como el hada madrina de las causas perdidas – propuso su novio que la abrazó por la cintura y así permaneció un largo rato oliendo el perfume frutal que desprendía su prometida.

Media hora mas tarde apareció Henry vestido sencillamente con un traje y unos lentes que lo hacían parecer intelectual, de la mano de una joven alta, blanca, pelirroja y con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella venía con un disfraz de secretaria, un traje rojo con falda que mostraba sus casi perfectas piernas.

- ¡Henry! – exclamó Hermione con emoción – gracias por organizarnos esta fiesta

- No tienes nada que agradecer – respondió él – me da mucho gusto verlos tan contentos...

Hermione sonrió y agradeció con la cabeza de nuevo

- Por fin te dignas a acompañarnos – le reprochó Draco, rompiendo con el momento de agradecimiento y palabras tiernas.

- Estaba esperando que llegara mi pareja para poder entrar – dijo a manera de disculpa – les presento a Samantha Richards

- Finalmente te conocemos, Samantha – dijo Crabbe – este idiota nos ha hablado mucho de ti pero empezábamos a pensar que eras un invento de su imaginación

- Pues ya ves que no, Vincent – respondió sonriente Samantha – a mi en cambio ya me los había mostrado en foto...

Y tras decir esto comenzó a señalar a cada uno diciendo su nombre y a lo que se dedicaban

- Y tu debes ser Hermione, la prometida del querido Draco, ¿verdad?

Había algo en ella que no terminaba de gustarle a Hermione pero al no poder describir qué era, decidió darle una oportunidad hasta averiguarlo.

- Esa soy yo – dijo sonriendo – me da gusto conocerte

- A mi también, a todos. Me habían contado mucho de ustedes así que me siento casi conociendo a estrellas de cine famosas.

- No es para tanto – dijo Hermione aún buscando ese "algo" en Samantha, quien solamente le sonrió con lo que parecía una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Podemos ir por algo de tomar, anfitrión? – pidió Samantha pasados unos minutos – me estoy muriendo de sed.

- Perdón pero mi chica se muere de sed y no puedo permitirlo – dijo antes de desaparecer directamente hacia la enorme barra de bebidas a la orilla de la alberca.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas de complicidad e incredulidad. No era una actitud común en Henry comportarse tan... decente con una novia

- Esta es la buena – dijo Crabbe cuando vio las miradas de ambos – Samantha es la primera novia que ha tenido que en realidad le importa.

- Si, eso se nota – comentó Draco bebiendo un sorbo de su whisky

- Me da mucho gusto que por fin haya encontrado a alguien que ame realmente – dijo con sinceridad la castaña girando hacia su prometido y añadió – todos deberían tener esa oportunidad por lo menos una vez en su vida...

- ¿Encontrar a alguien para amar? – preguntó Blaise incrédulo – creí que lo que buscaba era alguien que me amara

- Si, eso es lo que mucha gente dice – respondió la castaña – pero personalmente te puedo decir que es mejor amar

Blaise y Pansy se miraron sonriendo pero sin hacer mucho caso a la idea de Hermione

- Suena extraño – apoyó el rubio – pero yo no fui feliz sino hasta que encontré a alguien a quien pudiera amar de verdad.

Hermione sonrió por el apoyo y porque ambos sabían que era verdad. Había conocido muchas personas, muchas mujeres, mujeres que lo habían amado e incluso idolatrado... pero no se sentía feliz con ellas. Supo lo que era esa felicidad cuando Hermione le permitió amarla sin medida.

Con esos sentimientos a flor de piel, Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que besar a Hermione. Y no se dieron cuenta pero Pansy los miraba con un poco de envidia hasta que Blaise les propuso a los demás dejar a la pareja a solas.

* * *

Harry, Ginny y Ron se encontraban del otro lado del jardín, aunque el pelirrojo observaba insistentemente a la pareja de prometidos pero se percató de un hecho que lo hizo sentirse más maduro y menos desgraciado: contrario a las ocasiones anteriores en que los miraba con furia y celos por no ser él quien estaba en el lugar de Draco, ahora los miraba con preocupación y cuidado. No le molestaba en lo absoluto ser el guardaespaldas de la persona mas especial de su vida. Le bastaba con saber que de él dependía que su vida no corriera peligro aunque ella no se lo agradeciera nunca.

- Te va a dar una torticolis tremenda, hermanito – se burló Ginny tras haberse terminado su primer martini - ¿nunca piensas dejar de pensar en Hermione como algo que no será?

- No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando – respondió con acidez el pelirrojo

- Pues dímelo, tal vez así se resuelva el problema... sabes que si puedo ayudarte, lo haré

Ron agradecía mucho la preocupación de su hermana por su salud mental y emocional pero estaba llegando a un punto en el que lo sentía hostigamiento

- No estoy pensando nada que deba o pueda decirte – dijo secamente y sin despegar la vista de la castaña que en ese momento reía animadamente por algo que e rubio le decía mientras señalaba un punto del jardín

- ¡Eres peor que una mujer menopausica! – exclamó la joven – así que si no me necesitas, me iré un momento a ningún lugar en particular pero muy lejos de ti... ¿vamos Harry?

- Si quieres adelántate por las bebidas, Gin – le pidió su novio – enseguida te alcanzo

La joven asintió y caminó a la barra para pedir otro martini igual al anterior y una cerveza de raíz para Harry

- Sé que estás un poco preocupado por tu nueva misión – explicó el joven Potter a su amigo – pero no creo que la hostilidad con Ginny, que por cierto es mi novia y no me gusta que maltrates, te lleve a ninguna parte...

- No tienes idea de la presión que siento al pensar que si me descuido algo mortal puede pasarle a la mujer que amo – dijo sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras estaban traicionando sus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos que se estaba esforzando por contener y modificar por su propio bien

- Ron... – comenzó Harry – creo que esto te está haciendo daño...

- No quise decir eso – se excusó bajando la mirada – sabes que estoy decidido a cambiar lo que siento...

- No puedes permanecer en esta tensión por tanto tiempo – le advirtió su amigo – si algo le pasara y tu no estuvieras allí, no te lo perdonarías nunca y eso no es tu culpa, Ron – suspiró – creo que deberías pedirle al jefe que te reasigne de misión...

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó indignado – los dos sabemos que nadie la cuidaría mejor que yo...

Harry intentó decirle otra cosa pero el grito de Ginny llamándolo, no se lo permitió

- Ve con Ginny – pidió – y no se preocupen por mi, soy un mago grande, me sé cuidar solo... y puedo cuidar a alguien mas también...

El joven Potter asintió, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue con su novia. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando una voz femenina inconfundible, le habló

- Me di cuenta de que no tienes algo de beber – dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con tequila – te traje lo que te gustaba beber cuando salíamos... espero que te siga gustando

Ron miró a Lavender con un disfraz de María Antonieta que lucía muy bien. Agradeció tener compañía que no lo juzgara ni lo odiara por intentar destruir su relación y le sonrió agradecido

- Soy un hombre de pocos cambios – le dijo aceptando el tequila – no te había visto en toda la noche...

- Acabo de llegar – explicó la joven – tendrá diez minutos... pero en cuanto lo hice me dediqué a buscar a un guapo solitario y mira a quien me vine a encontrar...

Ron sonrió ligeramente con el comentario claramente seductor. Lavender nunca había sido muy sutil pero agradecía que al menos ya no fuera tan cursi.

- Me parece increíble que vengas sola – comentó siguiéndole el juego. Tenía tanto que no seducía a alguien que tal vez se le había olvidado – una Maria Antonieta tan guapa se merece tener a su Luis

- ¿Y tu no conoces a nadie que quiera jugar ese papel? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mirándolo insistentemente a los labios

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta perfectamente lo que inventaba la joven Brown y se acercó lenta y seductoramente a su rostro, pero desvió su dirección hacia su oreja

- Creo que vi a alguien parecido a un Luis por la piscina – susurró – deberías buscarlo, tal vez sea tu destino...

Lavender sonrió forzadamente y lo miró con rencor. Era la segunda vez que la rechazaba sin mayor remordimiento. Pero estaba decidida a que la próxima vez las cosas saldrían a su modo.

- Iré a buscarlo – resolvió susurrándole también – espero que te diviertas, aunque sin mi lo dudo

Aunque no quiso caer en su juego, no pudo negar que su actitud, su olor y su cercanía lo habían puesto nervioso y agradeció que se hubiera ido. Tenía que estar concentrado y no podía darse el lujo de tener una distracción, por mas agradable que fuera.

* * *

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? – preguntó Ginny entre enfadada y preocupada – ahora no solo parece obsesionado sino que hasta da un poco de miedo, está perdido, con la mirada vacía

- Está preocupado – dijo Harry quitándole importancia

- ¿Asi que tú si sabes lo que le está pasando? – le reprochó – por favor dímelo, James...

Harry sabía que cuando Ginny le hablaba con su segundo nombre era para hacer énfasis en lo que pedía, un modo de reproche aunque no tan serio como cuando le decía su nombre completo

- Dumbledore le asignó una nueva misión, eso es – respondió acercándose a su cuello – ¿podemos ir a otro lado? Tal vez podamos continuar con lo que empezamos en la madriguera – propuso besándola.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras ladeaba la cabeza pero giró para evitar caer en su juego

- No vas a desviar mi atención – le advirtió recuperando la sensatez – necesito que me digas de qué se trata esta nueva "misión"

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo seriamente – son cuestiones de la Orden y sabes que son confidenciales

- ¡Pero soy tu novia! – se quejó – ¡Y su hermana!

- Lo siento, cariño pero no puedo – se disculpó con sinceridad bajando la mirada – por favor no insistas...

- ¡Ustedes y sus secretos... – bufó exasperada – me tienen harta!

- Sabías que las cosas eran así desde que entramos a la Orden – le recordó un tanto enfadado – no pretendas que cambien de un momento a otro

Ginny abrió la boca intentando responder algo pero se dio cuenta de que el enojo de su novio era auténtico.

- Lo siento – susurró abrazándolo por el cuello – tienes razón... y lo entiendo... solo quisiera saber si mi hermano está en peligro...

- Todos los miembros de la Orden estamos en peligro – respondió él, rehuyendo a sus brazos que lo buscaban para que la abrazara

La pelirroja sintió el rechazo de su novio. Era casi imposible hacerlo enojar, pero cuando lo conseguía se sentía peor que una cucaracha porque sabía que ella había tenido la culpa. Y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Pero rechazarla así tampoco era una buena técnica para arreglar las cosas. Permanecieron en silencio y mirando a diferentes puntos de la fiesta pero aquello no estaba siendo divertido.

- ¿Piensas estar enojado conmigo toda la noche? – preguntó tras haber decidido que ella había tenido la culpa – te dije que lo siento...

- Lo sé – dijo él sin mirarla – pero es que a veces eres un poco caprichosa y no sé como hacerte entender que hay cosas que no puedo hacer y no es porque no te quiera o porque no confíe en ti... – finalmente la miró con sinceridad – sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y si no lo hago es porque no tengo autorización para...

- Shhh – exclamó la pelirroja en el oído del joven – lo entiendo – repitió besándolo detrás del lóbulo de la oreja – Perdóname, sé que es verdad pero... – continuó besándolo – a veces me enfada tanto secreto.

Harry quiso responder algo pero la sensación de sus labios en los propios no le permitían pensar. Por un momento, Ginny se detuvo, lo apresó entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla

- Tú también eres mi mejor amigo – confesó – y no me gusta estar enojada contigo... ni siquiera un momento.

Entonces un sonriente Harry la besó

- Decías algo sobre continuar con lo que empezamos en casa – dijo entre besos – creo que apoyaré esa idea...

* * *

Draco y Hermione recibían a la par halagos por sus disfraces tan originales y bien hechos como por su compromiso. Ambos sorprendidos pues nunca esperarían recibir felicitaciones de personas que en el pasado les habían causado tantos dolores de cabeza.

- Creo que nunca había estado en una fiesta donde se congregaran slytherins y gryffindors y convivieran pacíficamente – comentó Draco cuando Colin Creevey lo hubo felicitado.

- Nuestra boda será un hito en la historia de la magia – presumió la castaña viendo alejarse a Marcus Flint

Draco rió por la ocurrencia y la invitó a sentarse de nuevo en el columpio junto a la fuente. Se recargaron y miraron las estrellas, increíblemente el cielo estaba plagado de ellas.

- Mira fijamente un punto en el cielo – señaló Draco – en una noche tan despejada como esta es muy común ver estrellas fugaces

- Me encantan las estrellas fugaces – exclamó la joven eligiendo un punto en el cielo – mi abuelo y yo solíamos acostarnos en su casa de campo para contarlas...

- ¿Como es que no conozco a tu abuelo? – preguntó el joven sin despegar la vista del cielo

- Murió dos años antes de que tu y yo comenzáramos a salir – dijo ella con algo de melancolía – era el mejor abuelo del mundo...

El rubio quiso decir algo pero nunca sabía qué decir en esas situaciones

- Me compraba todo lo que yo quería, mandó poner juegos en el jardín para mis primos y para mí...

- ¡Como tu papá! – exclamó el joven Malfoy

- Exactamente – rió ella – papá tomó esa idea de su papá...

- Creo que David es un hombre excepcional – comentó con sinceridad – yo quiero y respeto mucho a mi padre pero nunca logré establecer con él una conexión como la que tengo con el tuyo...

- Él también te quiere mucho, amor – dijo mirándolo y acariciando su mejilla – y me da gusto que así sea...

- ¡Pero no dejes de ver el cielo! – le suplico, lo que hizo que ella girara de inmediato para contemplar las estrellas de nuevo

Se sentía tanta paz, que no importaba que no hubiera estrellas fugaces, ni que una fiesta se estuviera llevando a cabo alrededor de ellos. Solo con estar juntos, estaban tranquilos, eran felices.

- No parece que hoy podamos ver alguna estrella fugaz, cariño – dijo ella al sentir el cuello adormecido por mantener la misma posición por veinte minutos

- Tenemos que verla – dijo mirando con insistencia diferentes puntos del cielo – es de mala suerte no hacerlo cuando la buscaste a propósito...

- No creo en la mala suerte – dijo enderezándose y sobándose el cuello – lo que creo es que mi peinado se está deshaciendo – dijo sintiendo la tira dorada resbalando por sus chinos – ahora vuelvo...

- No te tardes mucho...

- ¡Hablas como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, Draco! – se burló la castaña ante la cara de súplica de su novio

- ¿Te confieso algo? – la castaña asintió sintiendo un escalofrío causado por el susurro tan cerca de su oído – cuando alguien pregunta algo o cuenta un chiste, siempre volteo a verte para ver qué opinas o si te ríes... – luego añadió sonriendo tontamente – aún cuando no estás, te busco.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, enternecida y feliz.

- ¿Crees que está mal? – preguntó Draco

- Lo que creo – respondió – es que eres el hombre mas tierno y perfecto que pude encontrar.

Se miraron y se besaron lentamente, saboreando cada beso como si no en mucho tiempo no fueran a hacerlo tan seguido.

- Vuelvo en dos minutos – exclamó Hermione sonriente

- Está bien...

* * *

Después de tres tequilas, Ron había decidido unirse por un rato a su hermana y su amigo, y en ese momento charlaban animadamente muy cerca de la pista de baile.

- ¿Quién es esa que acaba de llegar? – dijo Ginny sin dirigir su pregunta a nadie, solo para hacer notar la presencia de una joven alta, pelirroja, delgada, que iba disfrazada de colegiala con minifalda y el pelo planchado.

- No sé quien sea – dijo Ron mirando sus larguísimas piernas – pero no tendría ningún problema en ir a conocerla

- Todos los hombres son iguales – exclamó su hermana volteando los ojos hacia arriba – ni siquiera le has visto la cara...

- No hace falta - comentó siguiendo la figura de la joven con la mirada - pero me suena conocida...

Harry y Ginny no hicieron caso al reconocimiento sino hasta que escucharon un grito

- ¿Karen? – exclamó Ron incrédulo y al escuchar ese nombre, Harry se ahogo con la cerveza que estaba tomando – ¡Harry, es Karen!

Como respuesta, recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo y una que le causaba mas miedo: la de su hermana.

- ¿Karen, "la que no te enseñó a bailar en America", Karen? – preguntó intentando sin éxito esconder los celos que la carcomían

Pero no hubo tiempo para escuchar la respuesta de su novio, pues al parecer alguien mas lo llamaba también.

- ¡Harry Potter! – gritó la joven desde el otro lado de la pista, abriéndose paso entre los que bailaban hasta que llegó frente a los tres amigos – ¡no lo puedo creer! – Ginny la miró como quien observa un raro espécimen de bicho en el zoológico y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran verdes, muy parecidos a los suyos igual que el color de su pelo – ¡Pensé que si estaba por estas tierras podría verte pero jamás creí que iríamos a la misma fiesta por casualidad!

- Karen – exclamó el joven Potter sin saber muy bien qué tono adoptar – ¡qué gusto verte por aquí...!

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – repitió y esta vez abrazó a Harry con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ginny observaba la escena esperando que su novio la presentara en algún momento de la plática. Pero no fue sino hasta dos minutos después de ponerse al tanto de los chismes del colegio en América que Harry miró a Ginny, que ya estaba de un color morado.

- Karen, esta es Ginny – la joven Weasley lo miró esperando que dijera la relación que tenían pero no lo hizo y la enfadó aún más – Ginny, esta es…

- Karen, amiga de Ron y de este guapo hombre inglés – completó la joven increíblemente parecida a Ginny – nos conocimos en América

Fue como un balde de agua hirviendo. Ginny empezó a sentir un calor agobiante pero no dejó de sonreír.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó entusiasmada – he escuchado sobre ti, eres quien le enseñó a bailar a mi novio, ¿verdad?

- ¿A tu novio? – la sonrisa de Karen se desvaneció de inmediato

- Si claro – dijo ella con una voz dulce y letal a la vez – soy la novia de Harry.

Enseguida se acurrucó entre los brazos de Harry y lo hizo abrazarla, cosa que él hizo desconcertado pues no esperaba esa reacción

- Ah… - fue lo único que pudo decir – creo que si había escuchado algo de ti

- Déjame darte las gracias – comentó Ginny con esa sonrisa que a Harry y a Ron les daba miedo – de no haber sido por ti, hubiera tenido que pasar horas y horas enseñándole a mi novio los pasos adecuados a cada canción pero ahora – suspiró mirando a Harry con cara de enamorada perdida – no desperdicio tiempo en eso porque nos dedicamos a bailar toda la noche... ¿verdad, mi vida?

Harry la miró desconcertado y con miedo. Pero ella lo obligó a responder apretando su brazo

- Claro, claro – dijo finalmente – bailamos toda la noche gracias a los pasos que me enseñaste, Karen...

Ron ahogó una carcajada en un trago de tequila porque la escena lo estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- Así que te repito – concluyó la sonriente Ginny – muchas gracias.

- No... no hay por qué darlas... – dijo la joven que bien podría ser la doble de Ginny si no fuera por los diez centímetros más de altura

- Pero cuéntame – pidió la joven Weasley – ¿trajiste a alguien contigo? Porque si quieres puedo presentarte a algunos compañeros de Hogwarts, son guapísimos y les encantaría bailar con alguien como tú...

Ahora sí, Harry no entendía nada. Cruzó su mirada con la de Ron, quien lo miró dándole a entender que él se encontraba igual de desconcertado pero también divertido, algo que su amigo no podía decir.

- Yo creo que más adelante – respondió Karen más por compromiso que porque de verdad quisiera – gracias…

- Perfecto – dijo como si esa sonrisa estuviera atornillada a su cara – en cuanto me digas yo te presento a alguien, ¿está bien?

La joven asintió e intentó buscar una excusa para irse, pues se sentía verdaderamente incómoda. Pero Ginny no iba a darle el gusto de dejarlos, yéndose primero.

- Amor – dijo la pelirroja girándose hacia su novio – ¿vamos a bailar?

- S..si, claro

- Por eso te amo – dijo y a la par se acercó a Harry y lo besó con desesperación, como si al terminar de hacerlo el mundo fuera a acabarse.

Hasta que no tuvieron más aire, se separaron y la joven Weasley limpió con sus dedos los labios de su novio. Entrelazó su mano con la de él y se dirigió a la pista pero antes de seguir, se volvió hacia la joven

- Cuando tu me digas te consigo a alguien que quiera bailar contigo, ¿estña bien?– ofreció de nuevo guiñándole un ojo

La joven asintió son desgana y los miró alejarse. No tuvo ganas ni de charlar con Ron así que se despareció de la vista de todos por el resto de la noche.

- Ginny... – la llamó Harry mientras cruzaban la pista hacia el otro lado. Ella no hacía caso a su nombre – amor, yo... creo que acabamos de pasar la pista de baile...

- No quiero bailar – dijo secamente, mientras llegaban a un lugar apartado del ruido y de la gente

- Creí que habías dicho que...

Pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar. Se soltó de su mano y la estampó contra su cara.

- Pero qué... – exclamó Harry confundido - ¿qué fue eso?

- ¡Eso es lo que digo yo, Harry James Potter! – grito enfadada dándole un golpe en el brazo – ¿qué fue eso de tu amiguita "Miss America"?

- Es solo alguien que conocí y que me enseñó a bailar...

- ¡Dijiste que no lo había hecho! – gritó furiosa

- No entiendo por qué te enojas tanto, fue solo un baile...

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó insistentemente – ¿solo un baile? Me vas a decir que no hubo nada mas?

- No – respondió lacónicamente Harry, bajando la mirada

- ¿Ni una fiesta, ni una salida, una cena, un baile, ¡un beso!?

- Bueno, nosotros sólo...

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – Ginny estaba furiosa – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías salido con ella cuando te lo pregunté? – y entornando los ojos le dirigió una pregunta sin pensar – ¿te acostaste con ella?

- ¡No! ¡No fue nada! – dijo él con impotencia y con rabia – si quieres que te diga la verdad, si, salimos una vez. Y no te lo dije porque sabía que te ibas a poner así...

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy posesiva? – chilló furiosa

- ¡¡Estoy diciendo lo que estoy diciendo!! – gritó sintiendo que hablaba y no era escuchado – no pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no dije...

- ¿Y cuando pregunté si fue ella quien te enseñó a bailar?

- ¡No fue ella! – gritó enfadado – tomamos un curso juntos...

- ¡Un curso juntos! – exclamó con fingida ternura – ¡en cambio cuando yo te ofrecí enseñarte a bailar te negaste!

- Era otro momento de mi vida... no significa nada que ella me haya enseñado a bailar...

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¡Estoy seguro! – dijo enojado – ¿por qué te molesta tanto?

Esa pregunta le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que empezó a hablar con él. No era para tanto, podía ver en sus ojos sinceridad y ahora que se daba cuenta de su reacción y los celos que la estaban quemando por dentro, entendió que él quisiera guardarlo en secreto precisamente porque no había sido importante.

Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? No era la presencia de la tal "Karen América" sino su miedo a perderlo. Y sabía que si no era sincera eso es lo que pasaría. Debía decírselo y si ese era el momento en que debían pelearse, lo aprovecharía...

- Ya que estamos en la hora de las verdades – exclamó con un tono mucho mas tranquilo y hasta temeroso – tengo algo que decirte...

Harry la miró expectante. No sabía qué podía decirle, su novia era impredecible porque igual podía cortarlo que pedirle que se casara con él...

- Dime – pidió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no hablaría más

- Me ofrecieron una beca para después de Hogwarts – confesó, mirando el piso – para estudiar periodismo mágico en Alemania

Harry, quien ya preparaba un discurso de felicitación para su novia, prefirió no adelantarse a sacar conclusiones.

- ¿Y qué les vas a decir? – pregunto mientras hacía tiempo para pensar en alguna estrategia que la convenciera a rechazar esa beca.

- Ya lo acepté – dijo y haciendo sentir al joven Potter peor que un bicho – mi vuelo sale un día después de la boda de Hermione

Su novio clavó la mirada en ella y sintió tantas emociones a la vez que no supo que contestar, qué de todo debía decir primero, si llorar o reír, si felicitarla o reprocharle...

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó sarcástico – ¡eso si que es rápido!

- Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero…

- No me tomaste en cuenta para nada… - dijo con el tono más dolido que pudo usar - ¿qué es eso del futuro juntos y toda la palabrería en tu casa antes de Navidad? ¿Te divertiste viendo mi cara de estúpido?

- No digas eso Harry – pidió mientras recordaba la escena en su habitación donde le dijo que con él las cosas iban en serio – de verdad lo siento, pero esta es mi oportunidad…

- ¿Tu oportunidad? – se burló – creí que teníamos un plan juntos, una relación... creí que me tenías confianza

- Y así es, Harry...

- No, no es asi, Ginny – afirmó interrumpiéndola – porque si confiaras en mi y pensaras en lo mejor para nuestra relación, por lo menos me hubieras tomado en cuenta para tomar esta decisión...

- ¿Querías que te pidiera permiso? – preguntó a la defensiva pero a la vez intentando ponerse en su lugar

- Sabes perfectamente que no – respondió furioso – no necesitas pedirme permiso para hacer nada, tu eres libre y al final harás lo que quieras porque es tu vida... – le aclaró – pero me ignoraste... como si no existiera en tu plan, tomaste una decisión que involucra el futuro de nuestra relación... "nuestra" relación, Ginny – enfatizó el joven – tuya y mía. No solo tuya.

Ginny pensó en lo que Harry le decía y supo de inmediato que aunque le doliera, tenía razón. Era una decisión que ella tomaría pero debió decírselo antes, al menos para prepararlo, para hacerlo a la idea de que se iría, para que juntos decidieran el futuro de su relación.

- Lo siento – logró decir avergonzada – pero podemos seguir viéndonos... no me voy al fin del mundo

- ¡Te vas! – exclamó con dolor – eso es lo que importa...

- Pero no me voy para siempre y si nuestro amor es fuerte como creo que es, resistirá la distancia – y recordando esa misma conversación cuando Harry le hablo del miedo que le daba estar lejos de ella, agregó – recuerda cuando hablamos de estar separados... la distancia no puede dañar algo tan fuerte como lo nuestro.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y con cierto aire burlón al darse cuenta de que ella lo trataba como a un niño pequeño. Se sentía impotente, engañado, burlado.

- A ti te dolió que no te dijera la verdad respecto a Karen... – hizo evidente la similitud – ¿con qué cara me lo reprochas si tu estás haciendo lo mismo?

Ginny intentó decir algo pero sabía que Harry estaba muy dolido como para escucharla, así que se quedó callada

- ¿Al menos me permitirás llevarte a tu casa? – preguntó Harry que de pronto había perdido todo el interés por permanecer en esa fiesta – ¿o tomaste la decisión de contratar un chofer particular?

- No tienes porque ser tan hiriente – murmuró Ginny – ¿ahora me vas a decir que todo lo que hago lo hago sin pensar en ti?

- No quiero seguir peleando – concluyó – ¿Nos vamos?

La pelirroja se imaginó el cuadro: una despedida fría y triste en su casa, los dos callados y él hablando de lo solo e ignorado que se sentía. El solo pensar en ello la puso nerviosa así que decidió que lo evitaría.

- Me puedo ir sola, gracias – dijo acomodándose el fajín rojo con amarillo.

Pensó en acercarse a darle un beso de despedida pero él no pudo verla ni un minuto más

- Está bien – dijo secamente – Buenas noches

Y se alejó de su vista sin mirar atrás. Ninguno de los dos pudo ver las lágrimas de tristeza y rabia que caían de los ojos del otro con la noticia del viaje que desde antes de comenzar, había separado a dos enamorados.

* * *

El baño estaba dividido por un muro en dos partes. Cuando Hermione entró, encontró ocupada la parte que primero se ve al abrir la puerta, así que fue a la parte de atrás. Intentó acomodarse el peinado pero sin su varita no estaba resultando nada sencillo. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Ginny pero no quería molestarla y no quería salir con peinado de loca en medio de la fiesta. Esto lo solucionaría ella. De pronto dejó de oír voces, las mujeres del otro lado se habían ido. Siguió con su tarea de acomodarse el pelo pero se dio cuenta de que sin magia no lo lograría, así que sacó su varita de una banda elástica que tenía atada en el muslo pero al hacerlo, salió volando dentro de un baño. Fue a buscarla y al estar dentro, escuchó que la puerta se abrió, y entró una voz que supo reconocer enseguida. La curiosidad hizo que en vez de salir, decidiera encerrarse y escuchar lo que esa voz familiar le decía a una recién conocida.

- La verdad – decía Samantha pasándose un poco de polvo por la nariz – yo no me casaría tan joven… aunque hacen buena pareja y todo, creo que es demasiado pronto para echarse la soga al cuello

Hermione asintió al comentario. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Ni siquiera ella misma había planeado casarse tan joven.

- Puede ser – convino Pansy apretando los labios para esparcir correctamente el brillo – pero a pesar de eso su relación es muy madura… si hubieras conocido a Draco antes… - suspiró – era un patán

La castaña asintió de nuevo… eso era algo que le constaba. Lo había vivido en primera persona.

- Si, algo sé de eso… - comentó Samantha – Henry me contó que tú y él salían, ¿no?

Por un momento, Hermione pensó en salir, pero la curiosidad pudo más… quería saber qué tenía que decir Pansy de Draco como exnovio. Con suerte podía obtener algún material para burlarse de su prometido. Con esa idea, sonrió y pegó aún más la oreja mientras escuchaba un suspiro que más bien sonó como queja.

- Pero el Draco con el que yo salía era muy diferente – comentó – nada que ver con el prometido de Hermione

- Se ve que la quiere… a mí me parece que demasiado... y si eso hacen en público...– comentó Samantha y luego agregó con picardía –¿crees que ya se hayan acostado?

- No lo sé – respondió la joven Parkinson cerrando su bolsa de maquillaje y haciéndola desaparecer con un giro de varita – pero espero que en ese aspecto, Draco se porte mejor que la última vez…

Samantha la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y mantuvo su lápiz labial suspendido en el espacio mientras asimilaba las palabras de Pansy. Hermione también lo intentaba, y aunque había entendido perfectamente, rogó por que hubiera un error en lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "la última vez"? – preguntó la pelirroja

Pansy pareció dudar en responder o no lo que Samantha le preguntaba, y tras mirar para todos lados, se decidió a hablar en un susurro

- Cuando Draco y yo nos acostamos no fue nada placentero – confesó avergonzada – te lo aseguro…

Un silencio aplastante se apoderó del cuarto de baño, la sonrisa de Hermione, quien hasta ese momento se estaba divirtiendo escuchando su conversación, se borró, dando paso a una sensación de falta de aire, como si se hubiera colocado algo muy pesado en el pecho, algo que le impedía respirar.

- ¿Te acostaste con Malfoy? – gritó Samantha escandalizada – ¡pero si el muy desgraciado está comprometido!

- ¡Shhh! – exclamó la joven mirando a todos lados para comprobar que nadie había escuchado el grito de la pelirroja – No… fue mucho antes de que él se comprometiera… antes incluso de que empezara a salir con Hermione.

- Ah… - exclamó Samantha mientras se acomodaba el pelo. De pronto la conversación había dejado de ser interesante – entonces no importa… bien dicen que lo que no fue en tu año, no fue en tu daño…

Pero antes de que Pansy pudiera dar su teoría sobre ese dicho popular y lo relativo que era… la puerta del baño se azotó.

- ¿Eso dicen? – preguntó Hermione saliendo, sintiendo la sangre caliente correr como lava por todo su cuerpo. El dolor había dejado paso al coraje.

- Hermione… - exclamó Samantha, lívida, mientras Pansy se llevaba las manos a los ojos que apretaba con fuerza, tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

- ¿Así que tú fuiste la primera en la cama de mi prometido? – preguntó Hermione sintiendo la voz temblarle entre la furia y el dolor pero fingiendo un interés genuino – ¿qué tal estuvo?

- Hermione por favor… – habló Pansy en voz muy baja

- Dime – pidió con falsa curiosidad mientras se lavaba las manos para que no se notara que temblaban de coraje – tal vez puedas darme algún tip para que las cosas salgan mejor la próxima vez…

Pansy se sentía con ganas de vomitar. Se odió a sí misma por hablar de más.

- Hermione – dijo intentando tranquilizarla – escúchame…

- Si es que hay próxima vez conmigo, claro – agregó la castaña con un toque de dolor aunado al coraje que ya sentía

- Hermione, creo que lo estás haciendo demasiado grande…– dijo la joven sintiéndose extremadamente culpable

- ¿Tú crees? – se burló la castaña, mientras se secaba las manos, ofuscada por tantos sentimientos juntos.

De inmediato salió disparada hacia el columpio junto a la fuente pero pudo escuchar mientras lo hacía, los gritos de la joven Parkinson…

- No estábamos conscientes de lo que hacíamos, Hermione… – explicaba la joven con las palabras atropelladas – él te ama y lo sabes…

Pero la castaña estaba varios pasos lejos de ella. Sentía la sangre subir por sus mejillas y un calor que quemaba profundamente. Incluso la cabeza empezó a dolerle con fuerza. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes.

Se detuvo mientras respiraba profundamente, tuvo que agacharse para poder aspirar mejor, y al hacerlo, sintió el cabello despeinado que no logró arreglar viniéndosele a la cara. Intentó tranquilizarse. No podía presentarse así frente a él… tenía que hablarle sin ese coraje que sentía… intentó pensar en un modo de abordarlo para que le respondiera con la verdad, para que le dijera que todo era un invento, una mala broma. Le dolía en el alma pensar que la respuesta podía ser afirmativa pero tenía que saberlo.

Caminó y sintió las piernas flaquear mientras lo veía platicando animadamente con Henry y Goyle. Pedía con todo su corazón que lo que había escuchado fuera una mentira, un engaño de Pansy y Samantha para intentar arruinar su felicidad. Y como ella no era una persona que se quedara con la duda sobre nada, lo confrontaría.

Por fin llegó frente a su prometido, se acercó con paso decidido y se plantó frente a él

- ¡Aquí está mi diosa romana! – la saludó – ¿qué pasó con tu peina…?

- Necesito hablar contigo – sentenció, mirándolo furiosa y dolida

- Claro – respondió él un poco asustado – ¿quieres ir a…?

Pero la castaña no pudo escuchar el ofrecimiento de su novio porque ya estaba encaminada hacia el jardín de la casa donde solo había unas cuantas parejas y un par de invitados con una clara indigestión provocada por una mezcla de bebidas.

Hermione temblaba, pues la ansiedad la estaba matando, así que decidió cruzar los brazos para que él no lo notara.

- Te voy a preguntar esto una sola vez – le advirtió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para detectar cualquier asomo de mentira en ellos – y espero que me digas la verdad – sentenció

Draco pensó rápidamente qué es lo que podría tenerla así, qué habría hecho para hacerla enfadar de una manera tan evidente. Nunca la había visto así, al menos no con él… pudo percibir una mirada de dolor en los ojos enrojecidos de su prometida

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? – preguntó serio – me estás asustando

- ¿Te acostaste con Pansy? – soltó, dejando salir la pregunta que le estaba quemando la garganta

Draco lo escuchó como en un sueño, en una pesadilla. Allí estaba, finalmente el momento que tanto había evitado y que había pospuesto, se presentaba ante él y de la manera más cruel que pudo existir.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, perdiendo de pronto el color pareciendo mas pálido de lo normal – ¿A qué… a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Sólo responde – exigió ella sintiendo el corazón detenerse por milésimas de segundo, pues de inmediato vio la respuesta en esos ojos grises que no sabían mentir. Contuvo un sollozo. Él lo intentó pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada, era demasiado doloroso verla sufrir por su culpa.

Hermione sintió un escozor en los ojos… lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con salir pero ella movió la cabeza enérgicamente

- ¡Dime que no es verdad! – gritó con un nudo en la garganta – ¡Por favor dime que no me mentiste cuando me dijiste que era la primera!

El dolor en su garganta se estaba apoderando de ella y comenzó a derramar las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por no dejar salir, cuando vio al rubio bajar la cara y pasar su mano por sus ojos hasta deslizarla hacia la nuca, apesadumbrado. Las lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia también se agolpaban en sus ojos grises.

- Hermione, yo… - comenzó con la voz cortada

- ¡Por favor niega que me engañaste! – dijo golpeando sin fuerza su pecho mientras un mareo se apoderaba de ella – ¡Dime que no fingiste mientras yo estúpidamente creía que, como yo, experimentabas esas sensaciones por primera vez!

No era verdad, debía estar viviendo una pesadilla… verla sufrir así le partía el corazón y pensar que era por su culpa, por su cobardía y sus errores pasados, lo corroían.

- ¡Por favor – sollozó ella con un dolor indescriptible, sintiendo flaquear sus piernas – dime que no te burlaste de mí!

- ¡No! – gritó desesperado y poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas húmedas de ella, que no opuso resistencia – jamás me burlaría de ti… Hermione, lo que siento por ti es auténtico – dijo tratando de convencerla – sabes que te amo…

- Me mentiste, Draco… – sollozó dolida, limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla y apartándose de él

- Lo siento mucho – dijo con sinceridad

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte ahora? – agregó ella, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión dolida del rubio – ¿cómo saber que lo que me dijiste es real?

Él se acercó desesperado y le robó un beso, pero ella de inmediato se apartó y le dio una bofetada, furiosa. Él la miró sintiéndola como agua que se escapa de las manos…

- Tienes que creerme, creer esto... ¡esto es real! – exclamó el rubio ansioso, poniendo la mano de ella en su pecho – no puedes dudar de lo que sientes…

Sentía cosquillas en la mejilla, debido al golpe nada suave que Hermione le había dado… pero aún así, lo que más le dolía sino su mirada de furia, de decepción, de dolor, de duda… era algo insoportable.

- Draco estoy muy… - Hermione buscó la palabra precisa para lo que sentía pero no lo logró. Eran tantas cosas las que sentía que era casi imposible resumirlas en una – … estoy confundida – murmuró, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer – necesito estar sola…

- ¡Perdóname, Hermione! – rogó con desesperación – por favor no te vayas… al menos déjame explicarte

- No – resolvió ella con la cabeza erguida – no quiero que me expliques nada… me duele demasiado escucharte…

- ¡Sólo fue un juego! – gritó intentando tranquilizarla pero lo que logró fue que se enfadara más

- ¿Un juego? – preguntó con la voz chillona y empujándolo con fuerza – ¿acostarte con alguien es un juego para ti? ¿y yo que fui entonces? – gritó indignada y hecha un mar de lágrimas – ¿el show de medio tiempo?

- Sabes perfectamente que no – dijo sin saber qué mas hacer – Hermione, te amo… lo de Pansy fue solo algo que hicimos sin pensar, los dos nos arrepentimos.

Un silencio solo roto por los sollozos de ella se formó entre los dos

- Me mentiste – repitió – y tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirme la verdad

- Perdóname… – pidió de nuevo. Si tenía que pedir perdón por el resto de su vida, no le importaba… mientras no la perdiera a ella

- Necesito pensar – resolvió con dolor, mientras miraba su mano

¿Qué necesitas pensar? – preguntó sintiendo una ola de miedo y frustración

- ¡Necesito pensar si quiero seguir usando este anillo! – gritó mostrándole el dedo donde lo portaba

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó incrédulo mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos – No, no Herm... mi amor... ¡sé que me equivoqué, y lo siento pero no puedes olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido por algo que no significó nada!

Por algún motivo, el rubio sentía que aunque le hiciera un recuento de todas las cosas a las que se habían enfrentado y superado juntos, no haría a la castaña cambiar de opinión. Eso lo hizo sentir aún más impotente, sin esconder las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas… no podía estar pasando eso… debía ser un mal sueño y nada más…

- Perdóname... – pidió de nuevo, intentando coger su mano

- Tengo que irme, Draco – dijo ella muy bajo y sintiendo cómo dejaba su corazón allí – ahora no puedo pensar nada mas que en ti y en ella… juntos.

- Por favor, Hermione – dijo al verla decidida a irse. Ella dejó de caminar pero no volteó a verlo… su imagen la deshacía… entre el amor, el dolor, la confusión y el coraje no sabía qué sentir hacia él – piensa en todo lo que significa ese anillo… lo que significas para mi… te amo

La joven Granger asintió y siguió su camino. Esa noche, era la primera vez que ella permanecía en silencio tras un "te amo" dicho por los labios de su prometido. Se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Draco contemplando el cielo que a pesar de las múltiples estrellas ahora parecía oscuro y sin vida. Al final, no encontrar la estrella fugaz, sí había sido de mala suerte.

* * *

Si!! Todo acaba mal en este capitulo!! qué opinan? que pronostican? como van a terminar las cosas? qué harían en el lugar de Hermione? estará exagerando? Pansy lo habrá hecho a propósito? Y Lavender que pinta aqui? Ron será verdaderamente una persona reformada y dejará de buscar a Hermione? aún si sabe que no está en buenos términos con Draco? A que esto se pone cada vez mas interesante!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo escribiendolo... ahora por favor, hagan feliz a la escritora y mandenle un review!

Besos

* * *


	10. Te extraño, te olvido, te amo

Hola a mis queridisimas y cada vez menos lectoras:

Después de dos meses de ausencia, quiero que sepan que las extrañé mucho y que me pone muy feliz poder "verlas" de nuevo!

También quiero que sepan que valoro muchísimo los reviews que me mandan, que me hacen muy feliz y que espero que si leen mi fic no les de pereza mandarme al menos una línea para saber qué tanto les gusta lo que leyeron.

Les dejo el décimo capitulo de muchos... la tormenta en el paraíso, lo que pasa después de que las dos parejas protagónicas se pelean. Qué pasará con Ron? Como le pedirá perdón Malfoy a su prometida? Ella lo perdonará? Qué va a hacer Harry con Ginny? Y la boda seguirá en pie? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta!! Y tantas otras que tendrán ustedes!! Me muero de ganas de que me digan que piensan!! Creo que este capitulo me quedó un poco mas descriptivo que los demás, pero espero que no se les haga aburrido. Tiene muchas cositas interesantes

Como pudieron darse cuenta, cambié el titulo de muchos capitulos para ponerles uno con nombre de canción, me pareció una buena idea y ahora así serán todos... esta vez es una canción de Ricky Martín.

Bueno, ya me callo porque he hablado mucho... ven lo que pasa cuando una no habla con sus lectoras por dos meses?? Jaja

* * *

**10**

**Te extraño, te olvido, te amo**

Silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos almendrados sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por controlarlas. Hermione sentía cómo sus piernas iban perdiendo cada vez más fuerza. No podía caminar, ya ni siquiera pensar en correr. Dio largos pasos tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle a dónde, solamente quería estar muy lejos de Draco.

Sentía una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que por unos segundos no pudo respirar, se asustó y se detuvo sin poder seguir caminando.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y su vestido impecablemente blanco se ensució de tierra. Ni siquiera lo notó. Los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente eran mucho mas poderosos que un vestido de disfraz.

Tenía clavada en la memoria la mirada de tristeza y decepción de su prometido cuando le mencionó a Pansy. Incluso aunque lo hubiera negado, ella sabía que había pasado entre ellos porque esos ojos grises que conocía a la perfección, no sabían mentir. El otro recuerdo era una sencilla frase, una frase que la atormentaba. La involuntaria confesión de la joven Parkinson: "cuando Draco y yo nos acostamos..."

Ambos pensamientos, uno mas doloroso que el otro, le daban vueltas por la cabeza insistentemente, haciendo que le doliera

Intentando alejarse de ellos, recordó otro momento: la noche anterior con su novio, la primera vez con su prometido. Hasta ese momento la había recordado con tanto cariño que creyó imposible poder opacar las sensaciones y los sentimientos de ese momento tan especial. Pero ahora parecía que el mundo se había volteado. Al ver manchado ese recuerdo con un engaño, soltó un grito de furia y de dolor.

_¿Por qué? – _se preguntaba _– ¿qué debo hacer ahora?_

* * *

Ron miró a Lavender contoneándose al caminar por la orilla de la alberca. El pelirrojo se sorprendió a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Y es que siendo sinceros, el disfraz le sentaba de maravilla. Pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que llamaba su atención.

Definitivamente, Lavender se estaba comportando de una manera extraña. Y no solo esta vez sino cada vez que la encontraba. Había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir incómodo pero a la vez deseoso de seguirle el juego.

Aunque sabía que quien juega con fuego se puede quemar, la tentación de responder a alguna de sus insinuaciones era enorme. Además, si se había hecho la firme resolución de que su "obsesión" (como Ginny la llamaba) con Hermione fuera historia, bien podía darse la oportunidad de intentar algo con la rubia... de nuevo. Recordó qué fue lo que lo hizo dejarla y decidió que aún no estaba preparado para la cursilería... pero se detuvo a pensarlo un momento y se dio cuenta de que Lavender ya no era la misma de antes. Ya no buscaba apelativos ridículos ni clichés cursis, sino al contrario, parecía querérselo comer con la mirada... como en ese momento, en que elevaba lentamente su copa de cóctel para brindar con él mientras dibujaba una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

Ron levantó su tequila para responder al gesto de ella y tras hacerlo ambos bebieron, pero el pelirrojo no pudo empezar a coquetearle porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Hermione. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que podía estar en peligro y se levantó dejando su vaso vacío en la primera mesa que encontró.

Caminó mirando por encima de la gente y sus ridículos disfraces, inspeccionó el inmenso jardín y no encontró rastro de ella. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y su desesperación aumentaba cuando en su búsqueda no encontraba a su mejor amiga. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que lo tranquilizo un poco: Malfoy tampoco estaba. Lo mas probable era que estuvieran juntos. Por sanidad mental, no intentó imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo. Volvió a su lugar de origen, intentando encontrar a su hermana y a Harry, con ellos podía pasarla mejor.

Pero cuando caminaba rumbo a la fiesta de nuevo por la parte de atrás de la piscina, encontró al rubio enfrascado en una acalorada discusión con Parkinson.

Te lo juro, Draco – le suplicaba la rubia – ¡nunca quise que Hermione se enterara!

¡Pero lo hizo, Pansy! – gritaba fuera de sí – ¿no pudiste quedarte callada?

Ya te lo dije – gritó con rabia – ¡No fue con esa intención! Ni siquiera quería...

Draco golpeó fuertemente un árbol para soltar un poco de la rabia contenida.

¡Pasó hace años, Pansy! ¡Años! – su tono no cambiaba, sino que sonaba cada vez más desesperado – ¡¿Y tu sigues recordándolo y haciéndolo tema de conversación?!

Al escuchar esta conversación, Ron sintió una inmensa curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban pero pensó de inmediato en que lo más importante ahora no era enterarse de la noticia sino encontrar a su amiga, saber que estaba bien. Imaginando lo peor, se alejó a toda prisa en busca de la castaña sin terminar de escuchar la conversación.

La joven Parkinson lo miró con desdén, al ver herido su ego femenino

¿Así que crees que nuestro encuentro sexual es un tema común en mis conversaciones? – preguntó indignada y mirándolo con desdén – créeme cuando te digo que no fue algo digno de recordar por su calidad, ni siquiera por su empeño – su tono y sus palabras sonaban mucho mas dolidas de lo que quería – así que no, no es un tema de conversación para mi.

El rubio iba a responderle que ella tampoco había estado tan bien pero se dio cuenta de que no buscaba convencer a su amiga de lo buen amante que era.

No pienso en ti como el niño con el que me acosté una vez, Draco – siguió ella enfadada pero sobre todo, herida – creí que a pesar de ello podíamos ser amigos pero si tú me tienes en el concepto de lagarta que añora sus buenos días contigo, esto no va a funcionar...

Estuvo a punto de irse corriendo, y al borde de las lágrimas pero Draco la detuvo.

Suéltame – ordenó aunque sin mucha autoridad porque el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar claramente

Lo siento mucho – le dijo él apretando su mano – no creo eso de ti. Te quiero y eres mi amiga, pero entiéndeme... – bufó intentando disimular sus inmensas ganas de gritar – me siento un cobarde por herir al amor de mi vida... no quiero que tu también te vayas enfadada conmigo – suspiró y por primera vez habló con tranquilidad – perdóname... por favor.

La joven Parkinson se enterneció al escucharlo y tragó saliva para evitar derramar las lágrimas que habían estado a punto de salir. Lo miró con un inmenso cariño y lo abrazó con fuerza

No la perdiste – lo animó – ve a hablar con ella... aclara las cosas... Draco, Hermione te ama y tu a ella... y eso es mas fuerte que...

¿Que haberme acostado contigo? – preguntó con ironía, despegándose de su abrazo

Pansy sonrió acongojada al ver la impotencia reflejada en la cara de su amigo.

Ustedes deben decidir qué es mas grande – dijo finalmente – Draco, lo siento de verdad, nunca hubiera querido que Hermione se enterara así pero ya que pasó, creo que es mejor... – sus ojos verdes hablaban con sinceridad – es mejor que no haya secretos entre ustedes...

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, recargada sobre un árbol de grueso tronco, sollozando con los ojos cerrados, probando el sabor de sus lágrimas sin poder controlarlas. De pronto todo se volvió extraño... lo que creía seguro ya no lo era, lo que antes le parecía sincero ahora le causaba dudas, y la persona que más amaba en la vida, la había herido.

Se sentía sola.. engañada, decepcionada, triste. Por un momento se sintió desvanecer y el peso le ganó, logrando que se fuera de lado, sin tener fuerzas para levantarse. Se tapó la cara con las manos y siguió llorando.

De pronto sintió unas manos que la sostenían y la arropaban en una extraña capa azul con una cruz dorada en el centro.

¡Hermione! ¿estás bien? – preguntó una voz muy preocupada que reconoció enseguida

La castaña no respondió, solo pudo parpadear mientras seguía respirando lentamente para tranquilizarse, como si el habla le hubiera sido arrebatada y se comunicara con los ojos.

De inmediato, Ron sacó su varita de la bota y lanzó un hechizo rastreador. No podía perder tiempo esperando que su amiga le respondiera si había visto a alguien sospechoso. Al terminar de girar en el aire, la varita se colocó delicadamente en las manos de su dueño, señalando así que no había mortifagos cerca. De lo contrario hubiera dado vueltas sin control y sacado chispas rojas.

Ron suspiró aliviado y enseguida se arrodillo junto a su amiga

¿Estás bien? – repitió mirándola con ternura y con dolor

Por favor, sácame de aquí – dio por respuesta – llévame, por favor... no quiero seguir aquí – sollozó anegada en lágrimas – ¡no quiero ver a nadie!

Si, claro – dijo abrazándola con fuerza – por supuesto... pero – rogó desesperado – no llores... por favor

Hermione asintió débilmente aunque siguió sollozando. El pelirrojo limpió sus lágrimas y tras sonreírle, pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de ella, llevándola como a una niña pequeña. A partir de ese momento, Hermione se perdió en su cuello. Era como si el viento la quemara, no quería ver nada ni a nadie en ese momento. Y solo entre los brazos de Ron se sentía segura.

El pelirrojo permaneció de pie, dudando hacia donde debía dirigirse. Su primera intención fue llevarla a su departamento donde estaría cuidada por él todo el tiempo, pero después pensó en los problemas que le ocasionaría dormir en la cama de su mejor amigo estando comprometida. Contra su voluntad, y por el bien de ella, se apareció junto con la castaña en la madriguera.

Ya estás fuera de allí – susurró a una Hermione que no quería soltarse de su cuello ni tampoco responder nada – estás en casa.

Ron permaneció unos segundos de pie en el marco de la puerta sin saber qué hacer... no quería ser entrometido pero necesitaba saber que su amiga estaba bien, que nada extraño había pasado.

Mione – susurró mientras la llevaba a acostarse en un sillón – ¿estás bien?

La joven siguió sin responder aunque ya se había soltado de su cuello. Movió la cabeza negativamente. Aunque sus ojos hinchados gritaban que le estaba pasando algo muy grave, no quería hablar con Ron sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta ¿Cómo iba a darle motivos para que se enojara más con Draco? No sabía de lo que era capaz pero después de su conversación con Harry, no confiaba mucho en su sentido común.

Todo está bien ahora – dijo él sentándose en el sillón junto a ella y tomándola de las manos – sólo quiero que me digas si algo extraño pasó, si alguien te lastimó...

Ante esta ultima aseveración, Hermione empezó a reír a la par que gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Claro que alguien la había lastimado. La persona que mas amaba en el mundo la había engañado.

¿Alguien te amenazó? – preguntó en busca de información que pudiera darle alguna pista de un mortifago siguiéndola – ¿Viste que algo extraño pasara alrededor tuyo?

La castaña no percibió el fondo de las preguntas, ni la preocupación mayor de su amigo, solamente sollozaba.

No me siento bien – murmuró recostándose sobre las piernas del pelirrojo.

* * *

_Imbécil _– se decía a sí mismo mientras caminaba entre los árboles como león enjaulado. Las palabras de su prometida estaban clavadas en su mente: "Tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirme la verdad". Y tenía razón. Pero el pavor a que se alejara, la cobardía al imaginarse su reacción, el miedo de provocar que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro dando paso al llanto, como de hecho acababa de suceder hacía unos minutos, lo habían frenado.

Golpeó y pateó el árbol más cercano, furioso con él mismo.

¿Malfoy...? – lo llamó un preocupado Blaise en la oscuridad – la gente está preguntando por ti y...

Hermione lo sabe, Zabini – dijo con la cara roja por la furia – finalmente mi prometida se entero de mi secreto con Pansy

Pero... – su amigo no sabía qué decir - ¿cómo...? ¿quién...?

Escuchó una conversación entre Pansy y Samantha... – dijo con las manos sobre los ojos – ¡soy un imbécil y un cobarde!

Blaise lo miró con el ceño fruncido intentando decirle algo para tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que dado el estado en el que se encontraba, eso era imposible. Decidió que lo mejor era ayudarle a sacar toda la furia y la impotencia que sentía.

No entiendo por qué es tan grave – dijo con un tono de confusión – todo el mundo se acuesta en el colegio...

¡Ya te lo dije! – gritó desesperado – Hermione no es como todo el mundo... para ella es muy importante...

¿Que no te hayas acostado con nadie? – dijo en un tono que a Draco le preció burlón – ¡por favor, Malfoy! Ella sabía como eras antes de que saliera contigo... ¡ahora no puede hacerse la ofendida!

Ese comentario era todo lo que necesitaba para descargar su furia con alguien. Una provocación de quien fuera, no importaba si el mismo Voldemort venía a desafiarlo a muerte. Se sentía tan miserable y tenía tanta frustración guardada que pelearía con quien fuera.

Se dejó ir contra su amigo y lanzó puñetazos al aire, pues Zabini los esquivaba todos. Así duró un par de minutos, descargando su furia contra su amigo que cuando no esquivaba, los paraba con las manos aunque un par de golpes si lograron tocarle en los brazos y en las costillas. Pero sólo se defendió, sin atacarlo. Cuando se hubo cansado, Draco puso sus manos sobre las rodillas para poder respirar mejor. Miró a su amigo con la poca luz que reflejaba la luna.

¿Ya... estás... más tranquilo? – preguntó Blaise, jadeante

Malfoy asintió respirando sonoramente.

Para ella eres importante tú – comentó su amigo haciéndole ver su punto de vista – Hermione es una chica muy inteligente y no suele valorar a las personas parcialmente, te quiere a ti, no solo a una parte de ti...

El joven Malfoy se irguió y acercándose a él, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Zabini asintió sonriente.

Creo que iré a decirles que la fiesta terminó – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la piscina – tú no tienes que volver allá... ve a casa

Draco asintió de nuevo, sintiendo que su amigo le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Zabini... – lo llamó sintiéndose entre estúpido y agradecido – ... gracias

Cuando quieras – respondió él, alejándose – y te felicito por tu gancho derecho... casi me rompes una costilla.

Pero el comentario solo logró sacar una ligera sonrisa de los labios del rubio que desapareció de inmediato.

* * *

Hermione estaba con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea frente al sillón en el que se encontraba sentada desde hacía una hora. Tenía una taza de té casi llena en la mano y sentía como si no fuera ella la que ocupaba su adolorido cuerpo en ese momento. Había escuchado muchas veces la frase "me duele el corazón", incluso lo había dicho algunas veces pero nunca había sentido como ahora, con cada respiración, un pinchazo de dolor. No eran solo palabras. Físicamente, el corazón le dolía.

Ron, que no había despegado la mirada de ella mas que para hacer aparecer el té que la tranquilizara, la contemplaba con tristeza.

Bebe – le dijo por tercera vez – te hará bien

Hasta ese momento, la castaña giró para verlo. Lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, observándola sin perder detalle, las mejillas rojas por su cercanía con el fuego, la camisa blanca desabotonada y las botas de mosquetero que tanto le habían gustado a la castaña a medio quitar.

Muchas gracias Ron pero... – con debilidad se levantó del sillón y la capa con que Ron la había arropado, cayó a sus pies – creo que me iré a dormir

No había hecho conciencia pero llevaba muchas horas sin comer y a pesar de la insistencia de Ron, se negaba a probar bocado.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, hacerla entender que él siempre estaría allí para ella aunque no quisiera nada de él mas que ser su amigo. Eso le bastaba... pero no le pareció el momento adecuado para hablar, así que solo asintió con decepción, se puso de pie y la siguió. Ella agradeció el gesto y comenzó a subir las escaleras pero cuando iba a la mitad, estuvo a punto de caer... de no haber sido porque los brazos de su amigo la detuvieron.

La segunda vez esta noche – dijo la castaña intentando sonar animada

¿Perdón? – preguntó él, cargándola para terminar de subir las escaleras con ella en brazos

Es la segunda vez que me salvas esta noche...

Sabes que te salvaría las veces que fuera necesario – respondió con sinceridad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin intención de seducirla.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y se bajó de sus brazos en la puerta de su habitación.

Gracias por todo, Ron – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – eres el mejor amigo que tengo...

Ron asintió y abrió la puerta, por donde la vio pasar con parsimonia. No se desvistió y mucho menos se despintó. El peinado no necesitaba deshacerlo porque ya no existía. Solo se acostó así como estaba y cerró los ojos aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Ron dio vueltas cada veinte minutos para ver si su amiga estaba bien, si no necesitaba algo... y no podía negarlo, solamente para verla. Después de tanto tiempo tan distanciados, el simple hecho de tenerla durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que él lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa que no se le quitó en mucho tiempo.

* * *

A eso de las diez, Ginny bajó por algo de desayunar y se encontró con su hermano dormido sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. La cabeza le colgaba de lado y se había tapado con su capa. Se acercó a él e intentó acomodarlo para que se recostara a lo largo del sillón pero él se despertó de inmediato

Hermione... – fue lo primero que salió de su boca

Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaría soñando con ella?

No – dijo quitándole la capa con la que pretendía taparlo – Ginny, tu hermana favorita... ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Cómo está Hermione? – preguntó él dirigiendo su mirada hacia la escalera

Dormida, supongo...

¿Ya la viste? ¿Está en su cama? ¿Estás segura de que está bien?

Muy bien, ya me asustaste... – dijo con los brazos cruzados – ¿Por qué estás tan raro?

Pero él no respondió, y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar a la puerta que él mismo había dejado entreabierta, se asomó y la contempló. La luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas le daba en el cuerpo y pudo notar su respiración acompasada.

Sonriendo y más tranquilo, bajó y miró atentamente a su hermana por primera vez. También tenía el maquillaje del día anterior, el rimel corrido y la sábana marcada en la cara.

Te ves espantosa – dijo sentándose a la mesa

Mira quien habla... – se burló la joven – al menos yo no uso lo que queda de mi disfraz de ayer...

Ron se miró y con un golpe de varita cambió su disfraz por unos jeans y una playera roja.

¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó el pelirrojo – te ves mal

¿Y tu que haces aquí? – dijo su hermana mirándolo con recelo mientras le pasaba una taza de café – y preguntando por Hermione...

Se miraron esperando a ver quien respondía primero. El joven Weasley se dio por vencido y tras dar un sorbo a su café respondió

Malfoy y Hermione se pelearon ayer... ella estaba muy mal y la traje a casa

¿Se pelearon? – exclamó ella sorprendida – ¿por qué?

No lo sé – dijo levantando los hombros – solo sé que está muy enojada con la sabandija...

Ginny quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta sonrió cínicamente

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó su hermano con curiosidad

Creo que ayer no fue una buena noche para nadie – confesó partiendo su waffle con durazno

¿Por qué lo dices?

La joven Weasley miró a su hermano y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no perder el control, suspiró

Harry y yo rompimos ayer

¡¿Qué?! – el pelirrojo dejó de partir el pedazo de waffle que intentaba robarle a su hermana - ¿por qué? Si ustedes son la pareja mas desagradablemente feliz que conozco...

Créeme, si nos hubieras visto ayer no pensarías lo mismo

Pero por qué rompieron, Gin? – insistió – si es por lo de Karen te juro que no pasó nada entre ellos. Él pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, ¿no te diste cuenta del impresionante parecido que tiene ella contigo?

Ginny asintió lentamente

No es Karen, Ron – suspiró sonoramente – es que me voy a Alemania a estudiar periodismo mágico...

¿Y?

Y Harry no – completó aunque eso ya lo sabían ambos

¿Y en Alemania no hay redes flu?

Sabes que la red flu no funciona en tramos tan largos ni con tanta frecuencia para un mismo destino...

Harry podría volar a verte... – dio como solución su hermano

No es lo mismo, Ron...

No entiendo por qué terminar algo como lo que tienen porque te vas – dijo con sinceridad su hermano – no es como si alguno se fuera a morir...

No, claro que no – respondió bebiendo lo que quedaba de su jugo – pero creo que esto será bueno para ambos, para nuestra relación...

¿De verdad? – se burló el joven Weasley – yo lo que creo es que tú y Harry son un par de idiotas...

A veces... pero no seas tan duro con ella – terció la voz de Hermione tras él

Su cara estaba limpia, su pelo parecía recién lavado y había sustituido a la romana por unos pants grises y una polo negra.

Hermione – exclamaron los dos

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron

¿Qué pasó? – inquirió su amiga

No pasa nada, estoy muy bien – dijo sentándose junto a Ron – solo tengo un poco de hambre.

Y tras decir eso apareció un plato con hot cakes con jarabe de chocolate con helado de chocolate y una malteada... de chocolate.

Los hermanos la miraron engullir todas esas calorías sin decir una sola palabra. Solo sonreían cada vez que ella los miraba levantando las cejas para preguntar qué querían. Cuando hubo terminado, los tres se sentaron en la sala, viéndose las caras.

Dicen que el chocolate es bueno para la depresión – comentó Ginny, intentando sonar casual

Yo también lo escuché – dijo la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa – y no funciona, créeme... – suspiró – me sigo sintiendo igual o peor que ayer...

Hermione, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó su amiga

Pero ella, haciendo un gesto que indicaba la presencia de Ron, negó con la cabeza

No quiero hablar de eso ahora...

¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

No, no... – y diciendo esto, Hermione lo jaló del brazo para que se sentara junto a ella y pudiera recargarse en su hombro – quédate aquí, por favor...

Ginny los miró y con cada movimiento de la castaña entornaba más los ojos y su gesto se iba haciendo más y más incrédulo.

¿Quieren que me vaya yo? – preguntó finalmente, al no recibir una explicación por lo que le pareció una de las actitudes mas extrañas de su amiga tras el enfado con su hermano.

Pero no hubo tiempo a que le respondieran. En ese momento un automóvil se detenía frente a la madriguera. Hermione reconoció el ruido del motor y dio un salto que la hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato

Dile que no quiero verlo – pidió a su amiga

¿Que le diga a quien? – preguntó ella imitándola

A Draco – continuó – no quiero verlo... todavía

¿Pero por qué?

¡Te cuento después! – gritó mientras se escuchaba el timbre de la puerta – por lo pronto solo dile eso... no quiero verlo.

La joven Weasley la miró sin entender pero no pudo seguir preguntando. Hermione ya estaba corriendo camino a su habitación, aparentemente decidida a no hablar con su prometido. Ginny suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Hola – la saludó secamente Draco

Malfoy... – respondió ella de la misma manera – Hermione no quiere verte...

Draco suspiró y asintió con la cabeza

Lo suponía – dijo con pesar – ¿pero podrías darle esto?

Y le extendió una docena de hermosas rosas rojas.

Ginny asintió y las recibió. Aunque le quemaba la duda, no podía preguntárselo a él. En cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de su casa, iría corriendo a preguntarle a su amiga de qué se trataba todo eso

¿Es todo? – preguntó la joven con desdén

Draco asintió apesadumbrado pero antes de que Ginny le cerrara la puerta en la cara, agregó

Por favor, dile que la amo...

Ella asintió de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

Draco se quedó contemplándola con impotencia pues sabía que a escasos metros se encontraba su prometida pero le dolía en el alma saber que no quería verlo. Aunque él no pensaba desistir. Valía la pena soportarlo todo por ella.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. El corazón le dio un vuelco pues esperaba que Hermione se hubiera ablandado con las flores y lo perdonara... pero no era ella.

No sé que le hiciste, Malfoy – dijo Ron cerrando la puerta tras él y cruzando los brazos – pero no te voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir, ¿me entiendes?

Draco rió con suficiencia, para cubrir la furia que le daba pensar que Ron estaba en la misma casa que Hermione y que él no podía ni siquiera verla.

No necesitas hacerte el héroe conmigo, Weasley – le dijo con altivez – mi prometida ya tiene a su príncipe azul... ¿y adivina que? No eres tú...

Me tiene sin cuidado no llevar el título – dijo sonriendo con maldad – porque a fin de cuentas fui yo quien la cuidó ayer, fui yo quien estuvo con ella... fui yo quien le dio mi hombro para llorar – el estómago de Draco dio un vuelco y debió hacer una mueca porque Ron siguió para hacerlo rabiar – si, llorar... gracias a su "príncipe azul" – la ironía era evidente y ahora la acompaña de gestos –... si así están los papeles, está bien... te dejo el título oficial.

Las palabras tan mordaces del pelirrojo lo dejaron de una pieza y no tuvo tiempo para responder nada. Sintiéndose, si era posible, aún mas culpable tras la noticia de que había llorado tanto, contempló la ventana de la habitación de su prometida desde donde ella lo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta.

Oooooo

Tus flores – dijo Ginny dejándolas sobre la cama – ¿ahora me vas a decir qué demonios pasó ayer?

Draco se acostó con Pansy – suspiró la castaña mientras veía a su prometido alejarse en su auto

¿¿Qué?? – exclamó escandalizada la joven Weasley – ¿pero como pudo? ¿En tu fiesta de compromiso? ¡El muy desgraciado! ¡De haber sabido le hubiera deshecho las flores en esa cara de imbécil que tiene...!

Hermione sonrió ligeramente

No se acostó con ella en nuestra despedida – dijo sentándose sobre la cama, contemplando las flores pero evitando tocarlas como si tuvieran algún hechizo – fue hace mucho... incluso antes de conocerme... – aclaró – antes de salir conmigo...

Ginny dejó de estar tan furiosa y se sentó junto a ella. Sin preguntar nada, permitió que Hermione siguiera con su explicación.

Él me había dicho que...

Ginny la miró esperando a que continuara pero ella se acostó y cerró los ojos

¿Qué...? – la apremió la joven

Que quería que yo fuera la primera

Su voz sonaba fuertemente decepcionada y Ginny supo reconocer ese sentimiento en su amiga. Su gesto de desesperación desapareció y dio paso a uno de comprensión. Se acostó junto a ella y suspiró con las manos en el vientre.

Lo siento, amiga – le dijo con sinceridad – quisiera evitarte una desilusión como esta pero... el dolor y la decepción bien vividos te hacen crecer mucho...

Hermione permaneció unos segundos en silencio, asimilando las palabras de Ginny. Dolor y decepción. Dos sentimientos que nunca imaginó que podía asociar con Draco.

Si – dijo finalmente, con los ojos cristalizados – pero mientras tanto, ¡como duele, Gin!

La pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia ella. Justo en ese momento una lágrima rebelde se deslizaba por su mejilla para ir a perderse en el edredón.

Te entiendo – la consoló mientras acariciaba su pelo – no sabes cuánto lo siento... pero aquí estoy para ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La castaña asintió sin poder decir nada. El apoyo que Ron y Ginny le habían mostrado era mucho mas de lo que podía pedir.

Ambas permanecieron acostadas por media hora hasta que Hermione se cansó de pensar en sí misma y giró hacia su amiga. Cuando lo hizo, notó algo raro en su semblante. Además de la cara llena de maquillaje y el rimel corrido, tenía los ojos hinchados.

¿Tu tampoco estás bien... – dijo en un modo que empezó siendo pregunta pero terminó siendo una afirmación tajante - ¿qué tienes?

La pelirroja movió negativamente la cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente

Harry y yo rompimos ayer...

¿¿Qué?? – Hermione se sentó de inmediato, como si un resorte la jalara del pecho – no puedo creerlo... ¡¿por qué?!

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al notar su reacción pero al saber que estaba con la persona a la que le tenía mas confianza en el mundo, esa sonrisa se mezcló con un sollozo y las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella.

No podemos mantener una relación a distancia – dijo con pena – voy a estar cuatro años estudiando en Alemania y él...

Él puede ir a visitarte – completó Hermione mientras ponía su mano sobre la de ella y la apretaba, como gesto de apoyo.

Claro – dijo sarcástica mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¿dos veces al mes? No es suficiente, Her...

Pero Ginny, si los dos se quieren... – siguió ella intentando hacerla entender su perspectiva – ¿qué mas da la distancia?

No existe el amor de lejos, Hermione – afirmó tajantemente

Eso depende de qué tan fuerte sea ese amor – completó su amiga, desesperándose un poco ante la testarudez de la pelirroja

Ginny suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras se los apretaba con las palmas de las manos

Será una prueba – dijo ella – si después de cuatro años nos damos cuenta de que seguimos enamorados, entonces sabré que es real.

Ante semejante frase, a Hermione le costó trabajo encontrar las palabras que la hicieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

Con todo respeto amiga, me parece una tontería – Ginny la miró sorprendida de la dureza tan poco común en ella – lo suyo es real y solo hace falta verlos para saberlo...

Entonces nuestro amor superará este obstáculo – afirmó mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas – créeme, me duele mucho tomar esta decisión pero de verdad pienso que será lo mejor para los dos.

Hermione suspiró

No estoy de acuerdo contigo – afirmó mientras la miraba a los ojos – pero sabes que te apoyo en lo que decidas.

Gracias – dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente – lo sé

Y quedaron en silencio. Las dos sumidas en sus tristes pensamientos y ahora, compartiendo los de la otra.

¡Vaya par! – se burló Ginny – las dos acostadas y deprimidas, contándonos nuestras penas y llorando como tontas

Hermione rio con el comentario. Asintió

Me alegra que estés aquí para poder ser una tonta contigo – le dijo sinceramente – eres una de las pocas personas con las que puedo ser realmente yo.

Ginny la miró con agradecimiento mientras sonreía

Lo mismo digo amiga...

Y las dos se abrazaron, dejando salir de nuevo lágrimas silenciosas de alegría mezclada con tristeza.

Cuando se soltaron, se miraron, se dieron cuenta del estado lamentable en que se encontraban y empezaron a reírse. Como burla, como alivio, como cómplices...

Propongo que salgamos – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie

Me parece una excelente idea – agregó la castaña secándose los ojos – estar encerradas llorando no nos va a traer nada bueno...

¿Y a donde quieres ir?

Tiene que ser un lugar que nos ayude a dejar de pensar, tal vez...

El centro comercial – propusieron las dos al mismo tiempo

Excelente idea, colega... – dijo Ginny, sonriendo

Además necesito con urgencia unos zapatos rojos...

Las dos se encaminaron hacia la escalera, pero antes de salir, Hermione hizo que con un movimiento de varita, las flores se colocaran en un florero con agua sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Se dirigieron al mall mágico más grande de Londres, donde pasaron toda la tarde, comieron y entraron a todas las tiendas posibles.

Túnicas, zapatos, muebles, varitas, esencias, ingredientes para pociones, juegos de habilidad, tiendas de quidditch... hasta ese momento no habían pensado en sus respectivos sufrimientos y todo iba bien... hasta que se encontraron con "_Customagic"_ un lugar donde vendían y rentaban disfraces mágicos.

Y alli, en el aparador, burlándose de ella, un disfraz de sirena enfundado en un maniquí sin rostro que aleteaba con la cola de color turquesa gracias a un hechizo de movimiento. Hermione dejó sus bolsas de compra en el suelo y permaneció mirando el disfraz. Ginny pudo notar como su rostro se ensombrecía y su gesto se hacía cada vez más duro.

Hermione – la llamó – ¿estás bien?

Perfectamente – mintió y bajó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo patética que se había visto

¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Claro que no – afirmó – aún no consigo mis zapatos rojos

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó de nuevo sus bolsas y entró en la tienda de al lado, donde vendían todo tipo de calzado.

Miró con interés cada par de zapatos que encontraba a su paso pero si alguien la hubiera visto detenidamente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba mirando. Era como si traspasara los zapatos con la vista. Su pensamiento estaba en otro lado, nada tenían que ver las sandalias con lo que estaba recordando... estaba recordando los detalles de la noche anterior.

"Te amo" eran las últimas palabras que su prometido le había dirigido. Y ella no había respondido nada. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser sincera y transparente así que cuando sintió que no tenía una respuesta en el corazón para esa confesión, no habló.

Sentía como si los pensamientos, los recuerdos y los secretos le quemaran. Apenas hace dos días estaba feliz en brazos del hombre que amaba. Y se había sentido tan feliz que no podía entender como las cosas habían dado un giro tan abrupto.

¡Mira esta preciosura, Hermione! – dijo su amiga llamando su atención

La castaña giró y miró de reojo la carreola con una bebé de pelo negro con enormes ojos vivarachos y pestañas envidiables que en ese momento estaba aferrada a su mano derecha que chupaba con mucho interés pero eso no evitaba que le sonriera con coquetería a Ginny.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, miró a la bebé de arriba a abajo y siguió en busca de los zapatos rojos que tanto quería, ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga y la indignada de la madre de la pequeña.

Finalmente, después de mucho buscar, Hermione encontró unos tacones rojos con correa y punta de aguja que le quedaban increíbles.

¡Es como si se hubieran metido a mi pensamiento para hacerlos! – le dijo emocionada a Ginny mientras le entregaban la caja con su nueva adquisición

A la pelirroja le llamó la atención la actitud de Hermione. Se había emocionado más frente a los zapatos que frente al bebé, y las cosas con ella generalmente eran al revés.

Me da gusto que los hayas encontrado – dijo sonriendo – ¿ahora podemos irnos?

Te invito un helado – propuso la castaña adelantándose a la heladería

Su amiga aceptó y después de una hora salieron del centro comercial con dos bolsas cada una, un helado de chocolate en las manos y un gran vacío en el corazón que ninguna de esas cosas pudo llenar.

* * *

El lunes es el peor día de la semana. Se tiene que volver a la rutina de despertarse temprano, hacer muchas cosas que no nos gustan solo por cumplir normas y dejar el descanso hasta dentro de cinco días. Y si a eso le agregamos un corazón hecho pedazos, obtenemos la mezcla perfecta para un fastidio seguro. Hermione se encontraba en este caso.

A las seis de la mañana el despertador sonó, y se escuchó la melodía con la que ella había hechizado el aparato:

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das..._

Como un resorte, la castaña se levantó y golpeó el despertador mas que para despertarse, para que se callara. En ese momento no quería pensar en Draco y sus cursiladas, ni la noche de su compromiso en la casa de playa de sus padres. Ahora necesitaba estar muy enojada y recordar eso no le ayudaba a estarlo.

Se levantó, se bañó y se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una blusa morada. Se miró al espejo y aunque se veía hermosa, no pudo percibirlo pues estaba tan enojada con el mundo y con un rubio en especial que todo le parecía desagradable. Sobre la cómoda en la que se encontraba el espejo había algo dorado que la hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Era su anillo de compromiso, se lo había quitado la noche anterior y ahora estaba frente a un conflicto: ponérselo o no. Después de mirarlo por un largo rato, lo guardó en su alhajero junto a su dije de mariposa. Suspiró y bajó a tomar algo.

Pan con mermelada y un licuado de fresa fueron su elección para ese día. Los comió con rapidez y se apresuró a caminar hacia la chimenea. Suspiró, haciéndose a la idea de que lo más seguro era que se lo encontrara en el camino a su oficina, a fin de cuentas, trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

Lo vas a ignorar por completo – se dijo con seriedad – todavía no te has enojado lo suficiente. Te diga lo que te diga no le respondas, ni siquiera lo voltees a ver. No se lo merece

Y tras ese monologo, le dio a la chimenea la indicación de llevarla al Ministerio de Magia. Al llegar allí, caminó lo más rápidamente posible y procuró no mirar a nadie a la cara. Parecía que tenía dolor de cuello porque durante todo el trayecto, no despegó la vista del piso.

Cuando por fin llegó al nivel 4, donde estaba su oficina, levantó la cara y ahí, en ese momento vislumbró a un rubio a lo lejos y el corazón empezó a latirle como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. No era lo mismo pensar que hacer... y no estaba segura de poder cumplir su plan de "ni una palabra al rubio traidor".

Pensó en dar la vuelta y esperar hasta que él se hubiera ido pero no escaparía como una cobarde, además ella no había hecho nada.

Aligeró el pasó, pensando ingenuamente que podía entrar a su oficina sin ser vista por Draco pero apenas caminó un par de pasos cuando escuchó su nombre. No respondió.

Hermione... – volvió a llamar el rubio

¿Malfoy? – lo interrumpió ella mirándolo como advirtiéndole que no se acercara, lo que él entendió y permaneció en el marco de la puerta

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – le dijo extendiéndole una caja de chocolates finos y cursis en forma de corazón

La mente de Hermione giraba demasiado rápido. ¿Debía contestarle, ser grosera, ser amable, ser sarcástica? ¿Debía aceptar el regalo? Al final se decidió por responder con otra pregunta.

¿Tu departamento necesita algo? – preguntó mirando su reloj con impaciencia

No necesito nada del trabajo – dijo denotando obviedad – necesito hablar contigo... sobre otra cosa.

Si no es algo relacionado con el trabajo, no sé de qué podríamos hablar...- dijo ella secamente.

¿No lo sabes? – por primera vez la voz del rubio sonó enfadada

Vete, Malfoy – dijo en el mismo tono – si no es algo laboral, no quiero hablar contigo.

¿Hasta cuando? – preguntó él, desesperado y sin dejar de extenderle la caja de chocolates

¿Cuánto tardaste tú en querer decirme la verdad? – preguntó con fiereza y tomando la caja de chocolates en sus manos – ¿dos años? – luego agregó sarcástica – tal vez en ese tiempo yo me digne a hablar contigo. Antes no.

Draco sintió el calor del coraje subir a sus mejillas y respiró profundamente.

Estás siendo realmente...

¿Realmente que...? – lo retó ella – ¿estoy siendo realmente... caprichosa?, ¿o solo digna y con un poco de respeto a mí misma?

Draco apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza. Suspiró y aunque quiso decirle algo, no pudo. No sabía qué podía esperar de ella, no sabía cuando iban a mejorar las cosas. Lo único que sabía era que la amaba con todo su corazón y que si tenía que esperar por ella el tiempo que fuera necesario, lo haría. Aunque él se encargaría de que no fuera tanto tiempo.

Para esas alturas de la mañana, la oficina estaba un poco mas poblada y Hermione se acercó a su secretaria, cuando estuvo segura de que Draco la observaba.

Kathy – le dijo con una sonrisa, mezcla de enojo con frustración que a la secretaria le dio un poco de miedo – toma estos chocolates... si se te antojan puedes comértelos, si no puedes tírarlos.

La mujer la miró a ella y al rubio alternativamente mientras asentía con lentitud

Que tengas buen día, Kathy...

Gracias, señorita Granger...

Y de inmediato giró hacia su oficina y sintiendo la mirada de el rubio sobre ella, entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta sin decirle nada.

Una vez dentro, se aseguro de que él no la siguiera ni intentara entrar y cuando estuvo segura de que eso no pasaría, se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó. Suspiró y se sintió culpable por lo que acababa de hacer. Lo había humillado frente a todos. Y lo mas impresionante era que él no había hecho nada para defenderse. La había dejado desahogarse y había respetado su negativa para hablar con él. Se imaginaba la frustración que debía sentir en ese momento y sin darse cuenta, aunque con culpa, sonrió complacida.

Si me quieres de vuelta, te va a costar – susurró furiosa.

* * *

Estoy muerta – se quejó Ginny deshaciéndose de sus stilettos negros

¡¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?! – preguntó la castaña ignorando la queja de su amiga

Muy bien – dijo ella sentándose en la barra de la cocina – expecto por un detalle, todo lo respondí perfectamente... – agregó emocionada aunque con un deje de tristeza – creo que mi plaza en la Universidad Mágica de Berlin está asegurada

¡Brindo por eso! – afirmó la castaña con una amplia sonrisa mientras le acercaba a su amiga un vaso con leche y se servía uno para sí

Ginny sonrió y tras chocar los vasos, bebió.

¿Y qué fue lo que no respondiste perfectamente? – preguntó su amiga en un tono casual, aunque Ginny sabía que lo preguntaba con doble intención

"¿Como se ve usted en cinco años en su vida personal y profesional?" – dijo la pelirroja imitando la voz de su entrevistador

Y no pudiste responder la parte personal... – afirmó su amiga

La joven Weasley asintió con una sonrisa de resignación

¿Has hablado con Harry? – preguntó la castaña con un suspiro. Le dolía ver a Ginny tan confundida y sintiéndose culpable

La pelirroja dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. En ese momento se escuchó un ligero golpe seco pero ninguna de las dos prestó atención.

No, no creo que sea necesario, ya no somos nada – y antes de que su amiga pudiera formular otra pregunta, continuó – ¿tú has hablado con Draco?

La boca de Hermione que se había abierto para continuar en su intento por convencerla de que lo mejor era seguir con Harry, se cerró de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza.

Me fue a buscar hoy – dijo ella enfadada – pero yo no hablo con mentirosos.

Él es tu prometido, Hermione...

Tienes razón, es mi prometido... mi prometido mentiroso – terminó ella – y no empecemos con lo mismo, Gin, por favor... – pidió, sacando el pan de la alacena – estoy agotada de pensar en sus mentiras, en su engaño y sobre todo... – suspiró mirándola a la cara – estoy agotada de intentar no pensar en él.

A Ginny le conmovió la mirada de ella tan transparente. Reflejaba dolor, y sobre todo confusión. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba tomar una decisión sin estar totalmente convencida de ella.

Tal vez deberías dejar de intentarlo – dijo con una dulzura muy parecida a la de su madre cuando le hablaba a Harry

Hoy en la mañana tuve un conflicto conmigo misma por decidir si ponerme o no el anillo de compromiso...

¿Y qué decidiste? – preguntó con curiosidad

Como respuesta, Hermione levantó su desnuda mano izquierda. No dijo nada sino hasta que terminó de preparar los sandwiches de mermelada.

He pensado mucho en tu hermano, ¿sabes? – confesó la castaña

Una mueca de asombro e incredulidad se asomó en la cara de la pelirroja. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado de tema tan abruptamente?

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida – eso no me lo esperaba... me puedes decir ¿qué tiene que ver Ron en esto?

Ron me quiere, Gin – dijo evitando mirarla – sé que aún me quiere y que está intentando alejarse de mi vida porque me vio feliz con... – suspiró – pero al verlo aquí, junto a mi, sin importarle sufrir mientras yo esté bien, me hace darme cuenta de cuánto me adora... no dejo de pensar que él nunca me hubiera mentido, que como pareja nunca hubiera hecho algo para lastimarme...

A ver... tiempo – pidió la pelirroja haciendo una "T" con las manos – ¿estás pensando en mi hermano como pareja? – su tono se volvió un tanto agresivo – ¿Por qué?

He pensado... – Hermione ya no se sentía tan cómoda hablando de este tema con la hermana del susodicho pero tenía que terminar – puede que Ron sea un poco estresante e insistente pero no lo hace con mala intención, él me quiere – y por primera vez la miró – me quiere sinceramente y busca lo mejor para mi... incluso acepta escucharme hablar de mi maravilloso y perfecto prometido – se burló con sarcasmo – no dice nada cuando le hablo de él e incluso me rescata cuando estoy al borde de la locura por culpa suya... dime, ¿no hace eso alguien que te ama?

Ginny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No era fácil estar en las dos partes del conflicto. Como amiga escuchaba lo que Hermione sentía, pero como hermana no podía centrarse en apoyar a su amiga si eso implicaba a la larga lastimar a Ron.

Pero ¿tu lo quieres a él? – preguntó enojada

¿Lo dudas? – preguntó ella de la misma manera – ¡claro que lo quiero!... ¡lo adoro!

Hermione, esto no es un juego – dijo su amiga sintiéndose enfadada por primera vez – no puedes decir que quieres a Draco y luego afirmar que quieres a mi hermano... ¡lo lastimas! Además, ni siquiera te permites aclararte lo que sientes por ellos.

Sé lo que siento por ellos, eres tú la que no lo entiende...

Pues explícamelo... – dijo mas como una exigencia que como una petición.

Los amo... – suspiró

Y permanecieron en silencio.

Hermione muy confundida porque al verbalizar lo que venía pensando, ya no supo qué sentía por Ron aunque lo que tenía clarísimo es que amaba con todo su corazón a su prometido.

Ginny, por su parte, estaba enfadada porque sentía que Hermione estaba comportándose de una manera inmadura, y lo que menos quería era que su hermano sufriera, ya lo había visto padecer mucho por su culpa. ¿Como podía decir que los amaba a ambos cuando era mas que evidente que no era así?

Después de unos minutos de un tenso silencio, la pelirroja miró su plato con su sándwich intacto. Sentía náuseas

No tengo hambre, buenas noches – dijo intentando sonar despreocupada, sin lograrlo.

Buenas noches – respondió la castaña en un tono indescifrable.

Permaneció en la cocina unos minutos mas, saboreando cada bocado de su cena, pero por algún motivo nada le sabía bien. Suspiró y dejó el sándwich a la mitad, para después encaminarse a la planta alta. Pasó por la sala y le extrañó ver una chamarra café que reconoció como pertenencia de Ron. Se acercó a olerla y al hacerlo vino a su mente la imagen de él abrazándola, protegiéndola, siendo su héroe esa noche. Sonrió. No recordaba haber visto esa chamarra en todo el día, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Con cuidado la dejó de nuevo en su lugar y subió a acostarse.

Se quitó los zapatos y la ropa para ponerse una pijama roja de franela. Estaba cansada. Fastidiada de pensar y agotada de seguir extrañando a Draco sin saber qué paso debía tomar. Suspiró sonoramente, se arropó entre las sábanas y apagó la lámpara de su buró.

Pero no logró conciliar el sueño. Dio vueltas en la cama, pensando. Pensó en la reciente pelea con Ginny. Pensó en Ron y en que la había llamado "princesa" antes de la fiesta de disfraces y la había desconcertado, la había hecho estremecerse. Recordó que la sensación la desconcertó porque se sintió igual que cuando Draco la llamaba así y se entendía porque Draco era su prometido.

Ron siempre le había dicho que podía contar con él y se lo estaba demostrando. No se había separado de ella en estos momentos de confusión, cuando mas necesitaba alguien que la apoyara, que jugara de su lado. Y entendía que Ginny estuviera enfadada con ella pero no era su intención jugar con Ron, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. No después de haber demostrado el tipo de hombre que era.

Lo quería, cuando se lo dijo a su amiga estaba hablando en serio. ¿Cómo no querer a alguien que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, que era leal, fiel, cariñoso, a quien no le importaba sufrir con tal de que ella estuviera bien? Y un pensamiento involuntario acudió a su mente: ¿Cómo serían las cosas si ella estuviera con Ron?

"¿Qué te está pasando, Hermione?" – se preguntó mientras giraba sobre si misma hacia el otro lado de la cama. De pronto solo pensaba en ese pelirrojo al que había tratado tan mal en Navidad y de lo que ahora se arrepentía.

Empezó a desesperarse. Odiaba no dormirse cuando sabía que al día siguiente tenía que levantarse. Pero necesitaba algo que la hiciera sentirse tranquila, pues no tenía paz para poder dormir. Y fue cuando, sin pensarlo, bajó las escaleras, y vio la chamarra de Ron que acababa de dejar colgada hacía 45 minutos. La miró, la acarició, la olió y sonrió mientras lo hacía. La tomó y se la puso sobre los hombros. Después subió la escalera sintiéndose arropada, aspirando el delicioso aroma a madera que desprendía. Y fue así que finalmente se acostó y pudo dormir abrazada de esa chamarra que le dio exactamente lo que necesitaba: la certidumbre de que pronto todo iría bien.

* * *

Ginny tampoco podía dormir. Llevaba mas de una hora con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación. Estaba enojada y triste. Antes enojada que triste, más enojada que triste... ¡es más, no sólo estaba enojada, estaba furiosa!

Siempre se había caracterizado por leer a las personas y en su reciente conversación con su amiga se había dado cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza la estaba volviendo loca. Estaba confundida, no sabía lo que quería ni lo que debía hacer y ahora estaba volviendo a su época de coqueteo con su hermano. Aún estando comprometida. Porque por mas enojada que estuviera no había terminado la relación con Malfoy, solamente estaban separados pero la boda todavía tenía una fecha. Le enojaba mucho el modo en que las cosas habían volteado y le daba coraje pensar que si a Hermione se le ocurría decir que sí quería intentar algo con su hermano, Ron aceptaría de inmediato, sin pensar en consecuencias ni en cuanto le dolería empezar una relación destinada a fracasar.

La cabeza empezó a dolerle. Pensó que si Hermione y Ron querían tomar una decisión estúpida, después tendrían que aceptar también las consecuencias.

De repente se sentó en la cama y prendió la lámpara de noche: "tienes que entender que no puedes resolverle la vida a todos" – se dijo – "suficiente tienes ya con sus propios problemas".

Y así, como una daga, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y el corazón se le encogió: Harry.

Ni Ron ni Hermione y mucho menos el mismo Harry entendían la decisión de irse a estudiar a otra parte y de terminar su relación por ese motivo, pero ella sabía perfectamente que debía hacerlo para probarse, para saber de qué era capaz, para saberse independiente y claro, para medir el nivel de su relación con Harry.

Entonces empezó a llorar... de miedo por lo desconocido, de fallar en la carrera. De enojo por no querer intentar una relación diferente con el hombre que amaba y porque no podía dejar que Hermione jugara con su hermano. De tristeza por dejar a Harry.

Lloró por mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida, pero esas lágrimas fueron muy útiles pues limpiaron sus pensamientos y su convicción de que irse era mejor que quedarse se afianzó. Ya solamente quedaba confirmar su lugar en Alemania. Estaba decidido. Ella sería una excelente alumna en la Universidad Mágica de Berlín.

* * *

El insomnio parecía ser una constante en la casa de los hermanos Weasley. A las tres de la madrugada, cierto pelirrojo "miraba sin mirar" la chimenea encendida en la sala. Ni Hermione ni Ginny se habían dado cuenta de que Ron había escuchado la plática entre ambas, la plática de la cual era blanco. Había decidido visitarlas para saber como estaban con sus respectivos problemas. Y había aparecido justo en el momento en que Ginny le preguntaba a Hermione sobre Draco. El ruido sordo que se había escuchado era el de él apareciéndose en la sala de la madriguera.

Las palabras de Hermione le daban vueltas por la cabeza...

"Ron me quiere" "¡Lo adoro!" y la frase que mas le estaba carcomiendo las neuronas... y el corazón: "Los amo"

¿Que quería decir exactamente? – se frotó el pelo con desesperación – ¿Sentiría lo mismo por él que por Draco? Su cabeza le decía que no, que era evidente que estaba enamorada del hurón, al fin y al cabo era su prometido y ella se lo había dejado muy claro cuando había hablado con él en la casa de los Granger. Lo amaba a él... ¡se iba a casar con él! ¿que mejor prueba que eso? Pero la otra parte de él no dejaba de hacerlo escuchar esa frase en su cabeza... "lo adoro"

Y como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia, hizo lo que había estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo: con paso lento y un poco tembloroso, subió lentamente las escaleras hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y él la abrió un poco más con cuidado para no despertarla. Intentó controlarse, pues el corazón le latía tan aprisa que tenía miedo de que ella fuera a escucharlo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la contempló. La luz de la luna le daba de lleno en la cara y la hacía parecer angelical y mas hermosa, si eso era posible. Contempló su cuerpo acurrucado en una almohada larga. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que su seguridad dependiera totalmente de ese pedazo de tela. Pero cuando vio con mas atención, se dio cuenta de que no era una almohada. Era una chamarra. Su chamarra.

Sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho y honrado de saber abrazaba con cariño algo suyo pero no pudo evitar pensar que sería aún mejor que lo abrazara a él directamente. Con mucho cuidado se acercó hasta quedar acostado frente a ella. Miró su expresión llena de la tranquilidad que da dormir profundamente. Era como si estuviera hechizado. Acercó su mano para acariciar su cabello y luego deslizó sus dedos hacia la tersa mejilla de la joven.

Y no pudo evitarlo, tampoco lo intentó mucho. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó con dulzura, con ternura. Pero lo que le sorprendió era que de pronto ella estaba respondiendo al beso.

Por un momento se asustó pues en teoría estaba dormida y ahora la había despertado pero en realidad no importaba. Hermione lo estaba besando también.

No fue un beso apasionado ni largo, como él se hubiera imaginado, pero despertó en él tantas sensaciones que le resultó igual de mágico.

Te amo – susurró él cuando se separaron

La castaña suspiró, asintió y murmuró un casi inaudible "y yo a ti" antes de quedar totalmente perdida en su sueño de nuevo.

* * *

En solamente unas horas, los tres habitantes de la casa Weasley estaban sentados a la mesa, muertos de cansancio y bebiendo un plato de avena. Pero el humor de uno de ellos estaba especialmente positivo.

Ron contemplaba a Hermione con una sonrisa tonta, algo de lo que ninguna de las dos jóvenes se percató por el agotamiento.

¿Café? – preguntó Ginny, quien estaba recargada sobre sus codos y miraba su plato medio vacío.

Si – respondieron los dos

La pelirroja tomó su varita y apareció tres tazas de humeante café frente a todos.

Está muy cargado – dijo su hermano haciendo una mueca de desagrado

Perfecto – exclamó la castaña dando un largo sorbo – no dormí nada y necesito estar despierta en el trabajo.

Yo tampoco dormí bien – respondió su amiga. Y ambas se miraron, entendiendo perfectamente que era, en parte, por culpa de la otra.

Yo tuve una noche muy buena – dijo el pelirrojo sin poder ocultar su emoción y mirando a Hermione

¿Te fuiste de fiesta? – preguntó su hermana

Algo mejor – respondió sin despegar la mirada de su amiga

¿Estás bien, Ron?

Por que? – preguntó él mirando a su hermana de pronto

Por qué estás viendo a Hermione como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer desmayada...

La aludida levantó la cabeza como resorte, miró a Ginny y luego a Ron y se dio cuenta por primera vez de la mirada de su amigo. Lo miró interrogativa.

No, no – dijo apenado – no pasa nada.

Y al terminar su avena, tomó su taza y se fue a la sala, desconcertado.

¿Por qué no pudiste dormir ayer? – preguntó la castaña

Harry – respondió su amiga – ¿y tú?

Tuve un sueño muy extraño... y muy real

De que se trata?

Al escuchar esto, Ron se acercó a la cocina sin ser visto. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a lo que escucharía a continuación pero tenía que hacerlo.

Era Draco – continuó la joven Granger – venía a verme en medio de la noche...

Ginny arqueó una ceja y la miró con picardía

¿Sólo a saludar? – preguntó burlona

Me decía que me amaba y me daba un beso…

La pelirroja rió mientras observaba la expresión de su amiga. Era como confusión mezclada con alegría, intentando esconder sus ganas de que lo que acababa de decir fuera verdad.

Y qué es lo extraño de ese sueño? – preguntó Ginny para provocarla – no estaría muy lejos de la realidad... supongo que lo habrá hecho antes...

Contra su voluntad, Hermione sonrió como tonta al recordar la vez en que había pasado algo parecido.

**Flashback**

Draco acababa de mandarle un mensaje por lechuza desde Francia pues tenía que entregar el estudio de una poción sospechosa de haber matado a dos muggles en un restaurante. El mensaje decía que no podría llegar a dormir esa noche porque lo habían invitado a quedarse para que viera la iluminación de la torre Eiffel mientras cenaban. Al día siguiente regresaría temprano.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disconformidad pero asintió. Le mandó un mensaje de regreso que decía "Te voy a extrañar. Diviértete y tráeme una foto... ¿quieres que te mande tu pijama o algo importante que se te haya olvidado? Tu Her"

Dieron las once de la noche y no recibió respuesta así que decidió acostarse, imaginándose que todo estaría bien.

Pero solo habían pasado quince minutos cuando Draco apareció en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa enorme...

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustada - ¿no se supone que te ibas a quedar?

Draco sonrió y se acercó a su cama

Cuando me preguntaste si había olvidado algo, recordé que sí – dijo sentándose en la cama muy cerca de su cara

¿Qué olvidaste? – preguntó con curiosidad

Olvide decirte que te amo... – respondió mientras se acercaba para besarla lentamente – y que eres lo más importante para mí...

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y lo besó mientras lo jalaba de la camisa

¿Y que vas a invitarme a París a ver la torre Eiffel juntos? – preguntó cuando logró acostarlo junto a ella para que la abrazara

No hay duda de eso – respondió dándole un beso en la frente

La tenía vuelta loca... y le encantaba.

**Fin flashback**

Da igual – dijo agitando la mano frente a ella como si con eso se le fueran a disipar los pensamientos agradables respecto a su prometido con quien ahora necesitaba estar muy enojada.

Bueno, y qué mas pasaba en el sueño...

Me besaba – repitió Hermione – de una manera diferente, como no suele besarme...

¿Y te gustó? – preguntó su amiga

Pues... si – dijo ella levantando los hombros – fue perfecto

Y las dos rieron con picardía. En ese momento sonó como un remolino en la sala. Salieron a buscar el origen del ruido y se dieron cuenta de que Ron no estaba. Hermione giró hacia el perchero para comprobar que se había ido y efectivamente, la chamarra que la había arropado durante toda la noche y que había tenido mucho cuidado en devolver a primera hora de la mañana, había desaparecido y Ron junto con ella.

Las amigas se miraron e hicieron una mueca de extrañeza por la abrupta salida del joven Weasley pero no le dieron mas importancia y fueron a arreglarse para su día.

* * *

Claro que se había ido. No podía resistir ese nudo causado por la ira en el estómago, todo por ser tan estúpido al creer que Hermione lo había besado sabiendo que era él, que era Ron Weasley, su eterno enamorado.

Llegó a su departamento y se acostó en el sillón. No había dormido mucho, dado que se había pasado gran parte de la madrugada contemplando como un idiota a Hermione mientras dormía, asi que no le resultó difícil dormirse mientras pensaba en lo tonto que era.

Cuando despertó un par de horas después, no fue porque ya hubiera descansado lo suficiente sino porque una estridente música que salía de la habitación de Harry había interrumpido su sueño. Se levantó enfadado y azotó la puerta.

¿Se puede saber que demonios significa este ridículo y reciente espíritu rockero? – preguntó mientras con la varita bajaba el volumen. Harry pareció no escucharlo y siguió acostado en su cama, mirando al techo casi sin parpadear.

Dicen que el rock es excelente para el enojo – respondió serenamente después de unos segundos en los que el pelirrojo había cruzado los brazos esperando una respuesta

Los dos están sufriendo porque quieren – después de decir eso, recordó la misma conversación que había tenido con su hermana – no es un problema que no tenga solución. No es que alguno de los dos se vaya a morir... o a casar.

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro y sintiendo de nuevo la ira recorrer su cuerpo

Ella no quiere verme – se quejó Harry – y yo no voy a rogarle que lo haga

Idiotas – repitió Ron moviendo la cabeza negativamente

¿Y tu que me dices? – preguntó el joven Potter – ¿sigues enamorado de tu amiga que está comprometida y a punto de casarse?

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. Había sido demasiado ácido para su gusto.

Perdóname – comentó Harry – la verdad es que entre tu y yo... no sé quien se lleva el premio al más imbécil...

Y tenía razón. Él no podía estar a expensas de lo que Hermione quisiera, de lo que sintiera, ella tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber que no había sido ningún sueño y que ese beso además de perfecto había sido real. ¡Y que él se lo había dado! Buscaría el momento adecuado para hacerlo pero esta vez no se quedaría con ningún sentimiento hacia ella.

* * *

Se suponía que debía estar en la oficina, redactando un informe importante que debía entregar antes de que se terminara la semana pero no. Estaba en su casa.

Había decidido aparecerse en el Ministerio pero su mente fue mas poderosa que ella y quiso aparecerse justo frente a esa casa tan maravillosa que hacía unas semanas le había regalado su prometido. Sonrió con melancolía al recordarlo. Y pensó en salir de ahí pero no pudo, no quería hacerlo.

Apareció su llave y entró.

Nada mas poner un pie dentro, se sintió segura y protegida. Como si el remolino de sentimientos y el enojo que tenía se hubieran quedado fuera de la casa.

Cuando entró, vio de nuevo esa escalera de cristal que la había cautivado y su corazón se contrajo de emoción cuando vio un largo florero de cerámica verde que había comprado junto con Draco y ahora lucía radiante en el quinto escalón. Sonrió con melancolía. Tenía muchos planes para esa casa, y para sus habitantes... pero ahora estaba enojada... debía estarlo.

Subió y miró las recámaras que estaban siendo pintadas de los colores que entre los dos habían elegido: rojo, amarillo, naranja, verde, azul... y una que quedó en blanco y con un recubrimiento contra-crayones-mágicos "esta será la habitación de juegos de nuestros hijos – le había dicho Draco mientras pintaba emocionado – así no tendremos que preocuparnos porque pinten las paredes... porque para eso tendrán todo este espacio". Hermione rió al recordar la nariz pintada de su prometido y el brillo en sus ojos al decir "nuestros hijos"... pero de nuevo borró esa sonrisa "¡estás enojada con él!" – se recordó y salió de esa habitación con un portazo.

Se encontró frente a su habitación. Tardó unos minutos en abrir la puerta porque el solo hecho de estar allí la hacía sentir cosas que normalmente no sentía. Era su futuro, esa casa, esos muebles, y todas las historias que compartiría allí con Draco. La historia que hacía solo una semana habían empezado los dos. Respiró profundamente y entró con paso fuerte.

Por sanidad mental y por armonía familiar, la habitación de un slytherin y una gryffindor no podía ser ni roja ni verde, sino un color neutro, así que eligieron un café claro que combinaba perfectamente con los muebles. La cama cubierta con un mullido edredón blanco seguía allí, como la primera vez que la vio. Solo que esta vez, tenía algo encima. Era una pequeña caja negra, alargada y elegante. Con tinta mágica blanca, tenía escrito su nombre.

La abrió y dentro encontró una hermosa gargantilla salpicada con diamantes que le pareció realmente encantadora. La sacó de la caja y la acarició por unos momentos, se la puso encima del cuello y se dio cuenta de la luz que le daba a su cara. Estaba realmente preciosa. Pero borrando su sonrisa y conteniendo la emoción, la volvió a meter a la caja.

No puedo creer que quieras comprarme a estas alturas del partido – le dijo a su novio como si estuviera allí – un engaño no se perdona con unos cuantos diamantes – dijo mirando de soslayo la caja – por muy finos que sean.

Suspiró y se acostó sobre la cama. Llevaba luchando contra esta pregunta durante toda la semana pero no pudo contenerla mas y su mente la pronunció clara y fuerte: ¿qué le enojaba mas: el acostón o la mentira?

Al principio había pensado que le molestaba que Draco se hubiera acostado con Pansy pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Sí, era verdad, a nadie le gusta saber eso de su pareja cuando le habían dicho lo contrario. Le hubiera gustado ser la primera para descubrir esas sensaciones juntos pero eso no era lo único que la tenia como animal enjaulado. Si él hubiera sido sincero las cosas serían diferentes. Le dolía que le hubiera mentido…

Y lo que mas coraje le daba era que no había sido solo una vez, como le había dicho a Draco la noche de la fiesta: había tenido muchas oportunidades para decirle la verdad. Y no lo hizo.

Primero recordó la vez en que estaban en la biblioteca y Malfoy acababa de decirle que Pansy lo había besado en todo el cuerpo. Dos frases del rubio vinieron a su mente: "No me he acostado con nadie… aún" y "me encantaría que tú fueras la primera". Las recordaba perfectamente. Y eso era una mentira, una burla.

Recordó también cuando estuvieron en la casa de verano de Longbeach. Ella hablaba de su primera vez juntos y de que seguramente él estaba igual de nervioso. Le pegó a la cama, furiosa. Se sentía humillada por haber creído que era la primera vez para ambos y que no era así. Él ya conocía el cuerpo de alguien más antes de haber conocido el suyo.

Y fue en esa misma ocasión que le dijo que no perdonaría que quisieran verle la cara. Debió entenderlo perfecto... ¡Ese era el momento para decírselo! ¡No debió enterarse por boca de otra persona y menos en una confesión de baño!

Un recuerdo mas reciente la hizo enfadar todavía más... hacía exactamente una semana, en ese mismo lugar donde se encontraba acostada, Draco le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo. Tal vez fue la primera vez que hizo el intento de querer ser sincero... pero no, decidió no decir nada. Y ante la pregunta de Hermione "¿qué tenías que decirme?", se limitó a pronunciar un tonto "que te amo".

La cabeza le estallaba de tanto pensar, arrepentirse e intentar tomar decisiones sensatas. Pensó muchas cosas… entre ellas que nunca había sido impulsiva pero en cuanto escuchó a Pansy (a quien de pronto no quería ver por nada en el mundo), su mente siempre ecuánime, dejó de serlo para ir a hablar con él sin pensar siquiera lo que iba a decirle.

La frase de él cuando lo enfrentó le molestó sobremanera… "fue solo un juego"… ¿así que había jugado con ella? Y qué le garantizaba que con Hermione no jugaría? A fin de cuentas, como él mismo repetía siempre con la frase que la castaña odiaba tanto, era un Malfoy y no podía evitarlo… quería decir que la sangre mortífaga corría por sus venas sin que él pudiera hacer nada contra eso.

Y así, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta a su pregunta era justamente que lo que le molestaba era que no hubiera sido sincero con ella, no tanto que se hubiera acostado con Pansy y hubiera fingido que no.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que duraron un par de horas y hubiera seguido a no ser porque escuchó ruidos en la planta baja.

De inmediato se puso de pie de un brinco, sacó la varita y se colocó detrás de la puerta. Pasos lentos y cansados subían por la escalera, no eran de alguien que quisiera atacarla porque no se tomarían la molestia de ir caminando así. Sintió el corazón palpitar con rapidez y casi se le salió del pecho cuando confirmó sus sospechas… era Draco quien había llegado.

Él no podía verla, y al parecer no hizo ningún intento por cambiar su campo de visibilidad. Solamente miraba la cama. Se acercó a ella, se sentó y acarició el edredón blanco que tantos recuerdos le traía. Hermione sintió el corazón latiendo muy rápido… no sabía si pegarle o llorar.

Ella no lo sabía pero Draco estaba remembrando lo que había pasado entre él y Pansy, lo que había desatado todo este pleito. Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas prudente...

**Flashback**

Zabini estaba a punto de irse a estudiar a Durmstrang y estaban en su noche de despedida. Estaban jugando póquer de apuesta y el que perdiera debía tomar de un solo trago un caballito de tequila. Después de dos horas de juego, era fácil imaginar el estado etílico en el que se encontraban...

Ya estoy aburrido de que el castigo sea chupar – dijo Zabini con mucho esfuerzo por articular la frase – ya ni siquiera siento que me quema la garganta... propongo cambiar el castigo...

Bien – acordó Henry – ahora el que pierda esta ronda deberá cumplir un castigo que le pongamos los demás – amenazó Henry

Deja de hablar y tira – amenazó Draco a quien ya le costaba trabajo ver si eran 7, 8, ó 9 picas... ¿o tal vez eran tréboles? Se acercó las cartas a la cara para comprobar su forma.

¿Estás dentro o no? – aclaró Crabe

Claro que estoy dentro, imbécil – replicó el rubio y mostrando sus cartas miró con desdén a Henry, su único rival – tercia de reyes – dijo triunfante – Asi que... ¿qué castigo quieres? – se burló de su amigo mientras recibía la felicitación de Goyle

No tan rápido mi querido Malfoy – dijo bajando sus cartas – tercia de ases, asi que creo que quien va a recibir el castigo es otro...

Y a esa afirmación siguió una risa burlona de Crabe y él. Algo que el rubio no podía soportar era que se burlaran de él así que se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad pues los siete tequilas ya habían hecho su efecto.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo con autosuficiencia – ¿el arco de un centauro del bosque prohibido? ¿la varita de Dumbledore? ¡Pídelo!

Sus amigos rieron porque estaban borrachos y porque Draco parecía tener la lengua atada a los dientes inferiores cuando hablaba.

No – dijo Henry con maldad mientras miraba a Pansy dormitando en un sillón de la sala común – quiero la ropa que Parkinson trae puesta

¿Qué? – preguntó un tanto contrariado el rubio – ¿quieres que le quite la ropa a una niña y te la traiga? ¿Te vas a volver trasvesti?

De nuevo una carcajada estúpida invadió el ambiente

No – aclaró Henry sin perder la sonrisa – la ropa es una muestra... quiero que te acuestes con ella...

Entonces lo entendió. Y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que estaba escuchando, no quiso decir que no. No quería que lo llamaran cobarde... o que pensaran que un Malfoy no tenía palabra.

Lo haré – dijo terminándose el tequila de la botella – y volveré para la revancha...

A partir de ese momento en que empezó a caminar hacia Pansy, los recuerdos le resultaban aislados y como si pertenecieran a otra persona.

Recordó ver una sonrisa en la cara de Pansy cuando le dijo que quería invitarla a su habitación, recordó haberla despojado de su ropa sin ningún preámbulo para después hacer lo mismo, recordó que sus movimientos eran torpes e inexpertos y muy poco precisos por el alcohol que corría por sus venas. Recordaba también el dulce y mareador olor de Pansy... y la sensación de sus sábanas rojas de satín. Después no recordaba mas que haber despertado desnudo en medio de la madrugada, y sin mucho conocimiento de lo que había pasado antes.

Años después se enteró que ese castigo había sido petición de la propia Pansy, quien le pidió a Henry que la ayudara a llegar a la cama con Draco.

**Fin flashback**

No era yo – dijo con la voz apagada, recostándose sobre el edredón – quisiera que estuvieras aquí para explicarte... perdóname, princesa, todos cometemos errores.

Hermione se mordió los labios y lo miró entre preocupada, enternecida y enojada. Lo adoraba, y ahora no le cabía duda de eso pero la sensación de engaño era enorme. Lo contempló con detenimiento, mirándolo allí tendido tan indefenso. De pronto al observar su pecho, se dio cuenta de que se movía de un modo inusual. Draco estaba llorando.

Eso fue superior a ella. Hizo el amago de decirle algo y solo un sonido sin significado salió de su boca, pero fue suficiente para que su prometido se sentara de inmediato, buscando el origen de ese sonido. Lo que dura un parpadeo fue lo que duró el contacto visual que establecieron porque de inmediato Hermione desapareció, dejando a Draco con la impresión de que ya la alucinaba. Aunque la visión había sido demasiado real.

* * *

Que les pareció?? estoy mordiendome las uñas por saber si les gustó o no... para que me digan sus hipotesis y teorias de lo que va a pasar (que generalmente le atinan) y sobre todo por saber si ya perdí mi don porque este capitulo me costó muchisimo... ordenarlo, no hacerlo tan largo en las descripciones aunque al final no me salió... les pareció muy aburrido en ese sentido? intenté poner más diálogos pero creo que ahora necesito mucho decir cómo se siente cada uno, no tanto lo que se dicen... que opinan??

Les mando un beso!!


	11. Sólo importas tú

Hola mis queridisimas lectoras!

Estoy muy contenta por poder entregarles por fin un nuevo capítulo... la verdad es que pensé que iba a estar más corto de lo que salió y me da mucho gusto que así haya sido... espero que lo disfruten... a todas las que me leen desde el principio, mil gracias! A todas las que han decidido seguirme después de la primera historia, muchas gracias también! Me da gusto saber que estoy entre sus favoritas, que me sigan y que me manden reviews, que me ponen muy contenta. Así sé que alguien lee lo que mi mente cursi escribe.

Quiero desearles el mejor 2009, que cumplan todas sus metas y que lleguen muy lejos...

Ahora que veo mi dedicatoria de este capitulo me doy cuenta que ya tiene dos años que lo empecé... mil gracias por seguirme tanto tiempo!!!

Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y sin más, las dejo con el capítulo.

La canción que le da el título es de Franco de Vita.

**11.**

**Sólo importas tú**

¿Hermione? – la llamó cuando ya había desaparecido

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar donde la había visto. Olió su perfume. ¡Había estado allí! Y aunque no había querido hablar con él, el simple hecho de haber ido a su casa, ya significaba algo. Sonrió emocionado y pensó que ya estaba de nuevo en el juego.

* * *

La castaña se apareció en la madriguera con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Lo había visto. Y lo había visto llorando, eso la mataba. Fue en ese momento, cuando lo vio tan indefenso y tan triste que se convenció de lo que venía negando desde hacía días: no podría dejar de amarlo nunca.

De inmediato corrió a su habitación, fue hacia su cajonera y sacó su alhajero. Ahí estaba, reluciente y esperando que alguien lo usara, su anillo de compromiso. Lo tomó entre sus dedos como si fuera de cristal, le dio vueltas, lo apretó y finalmente se lo colocó en la mano izquierda.

* * *

Harry Potter acababa de descubrir su pasión por las cosas _diferentes_. Sin darse cuenta de cuando y cómo, se dio cuenta de que su habitación estaba llena de discos de rock pesado, un blanco con dardos muy afilados, y un libro con pociones mortales. La verdad era que no lo leía mucho pero el título "Pociones agresivas" había llamado su atención aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Y justamente estaba cambiando su disco "I hate you vol.I" por el volumen II, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Dejó que sonara varios minutos hasta que se hartó y se dio cuenta de que Ron no estaba o no iba a responder y fue a abrir.

¡¿Qué clase de enfermo mental toca así?! – se preguntó a sí mismo, enfadado

Perdón – respondió su radiante ex novia tronándose las manos – pero como nadie respondía...

No importa – dijo apartándose para dejarla pasar

Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose, sonriendo por nada y luchando por no desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Harry puso sus manos en los bolsillos y Ginny se sentó con mucha delicadeza en el sillón individual.

¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció el joven

Por favor, Harry – dijo asqueada – no me trates como a una desconocida

Solo quería ser amable pero... – bajó la voz pero a un tono aún audible para la joven Weasley – tal parece que tú no conoces muy bien el sentimiento

¿Qué quiere decir eso, exactamente? – dijo cruzando los brazos y sintiendo el enojo subir a su cabeza

Pero antes de que respondiera, la joven habló

¿Sabes que? Olvídalo... – pidió desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo – no vine a pelear contigo... ¿está mi hermano?

No, no está – respondió secamente

¿Podrías decirle que me firme esta carta, por favor?

Harry asintió tomando el sobre y se mordió tanto la lengua para no preguntar sobre qué era la carta que hasta pareció sentir que le sangraba.

Claro, se la daré... – dijo poniéndola sobre la mesa - ¿algo mas?

Si – dijo ella decidida y poniéndose de pie – quiero decirte que de verdad lo siento, no pensé que esto fuera a causarle tantos problemas a nuestra relación – se acercó hacia los labios de Harry y siguió con el mismo tono enérgico – Sólo quiero que sepas que te sigo queriendo y espero que las cosas no acaben aquí.

Todo fue tan rápido que Harry apenas pudo descifrar lo que estaba pasando. Ginny se había acercado, lo había besado como si estuviera enojada, había tomado su bolsa del sillón y había salido del departamento azotando la puerta.

Está loca – se dijo sonriendo para sí mismo cuando pudo integrar en su mente todo lo que había pasado.

Si, estaba loca pero eso era precisamente lo que mas le gustaba de ella.

* * *

Esta vez logró llegar a su despacho sin encontrarse con él. Aunque después de haberlo visto en su casa, creyó que no tenía inconveniente en topárselo.

Suspiró y colgó su bolso detrás de la puerta, levantó la cabeza y vio con sorpresa dos globos enormes con dos inscripciones: uno de una mariposa amarilla decía "lo siento" y otro de corazón decía "te amo". Sobre el escritorio estaba una pequeña tarjeta para ella.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió enternecida y burlona por lo cursi que podía llegar a ser Draco y se acercó a su regalo. Tomó la pequeña tarjeta entre sus manos y abrió el sobre que la contenía. Pero no pudo saber lo que decía porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Era él. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy. Su prometido. No sabía por qué pero desde que no le hablaba le parecía que se veía mucho mas guapo que antes.

Su expresión se volvió severa de pronto y apretó entre sus manos la tarjeta para que él no viera que la había cogido de inmediato. Se sentía como niña chiquita por haberse dejado enganchar con ese truco barato de los globos.

Me aseguré de regalarte algo que no pudieras regalar así como así – dijo la voz del joven Malfoy frente a ella.

Por algun motivo, su cara reflejaba mucho mas seguridad que la vez anterior. Y esa seguridad propia de Draco la hizo ponerse nerviosa, bajó la mirada y tomó aire. No sabía qué hacer. Su corazón y su mente estaban en una batalla. Lo amaba y no cabía duda pero no quería que él pensara que con una broma y un regalo podía perdonarlo.

Hermione – pidió él, casi suplicando – ¿podemos hablar ahora?

La aludida sonrió mirando los globos y moviéndolos con la varita a la esquina de la oficina. Se tomó su tiempo y lo miró sin decir nada.

No quiero hablar contigo, Draco – dijo bajando la cabeza. Esta vez su tono sonaba mucho menos convincente que la anterior y el rubio lo notó.

Lo sé y lo entiendo pero... necesito preguntarte una cosa...

Hermione hizo un ademán de hablar pero él la interrumpió

Solo una cosa, princesa – la llamó así a propósito pues sabía cuánto le gustaba – prometo que cuando me respondas, te dejaré en paz...

La castaña dio un pequeño respingo cuando escuchó las ultimas palabras. No estaba segura de que quisiera que él la dejara en paz.

Está bien – murmuró – haz tu pregunta... pero no te aseguro responderla.

El rubio levantó los hombros, resignado. No esperaba mas. Pero cuando quiso formular la pregunta, le costó mas trabajo del que creía...

¿Draco? – lo apremió ella

Sé que sonará un poco infantil pero – la miró de lleno a los ojos sin parpadear – ¿en algún momento me vas a perdonar...?

Hermione hizo hasta lo imposible por no sonreír frente a esa pregunta pues hasta el tono en que lo preguntó era como para comérselo a besos. Solo sonrió ligeramente y agachó la cabeza.

Yo... – dudó ella – aún no puedo decirte lo que pasará...

Draco suspiró, se acercó, y desesperado puso su mano sobre la de ella, que se estremeció al contacto

¿Qué quieres que haga para que sepas que te amo?

Aunque había pensado que no lo haría, que no claudicaría, le sonrió. No lo miró a él pero si a su mano sobre la suya y sonrió con ternura.

Sé que me amas, Draco – dijo casi en un susurro, contemplando el anillo que había decidido usar de nuevo – pero no eres mi persona favorita en este momento... por favor no me presiones... necesito tiempo.

El rubio asintió contento, eso era mas de lo que esperaba. Ahora por lo menos pudo establecer cierto tipo de comunicación con ella. Se puso de pie, tomó su mano y la besó

Que tengas un excelente día, princesa...

Hermione se desconcertó al sentir mariposas en el estómago como hacía mucho no sentía.

Tu también – dijo lo mas seca que pudo

Draco salió de la oficina de Hermione con una esperanza en el corazón, mucho mas grande que la de otros días.

La castaña se quedó con la vista fija sobre la puerta que el rubio acababa de cerrar. Estaba como atontada y no se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la tarjeta en sus manos, ahora sudada y arrugada. Emocionada, la abrió y se encontró con una desalineada caligrafía que la hizo sonreír.

_Hermione:_

_Si tengo que esperar años para que creas en mi de nuevo, lo haré._

_Siempre serás la primera en mi corazón. Te amo,_

_D.M._

* * *

Revolvía los libros de su estante como si nunca hubiera visto uno igual. Frente a uno con un título más complejo que el anterior, hizo una mueca de disconformidad hasta que decidió alejarse de esos ejemplares. Se acercó a su amigo.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Henry sentándose frente a su escritorio y apretando una pelota de goma que Draco usaba para la tensión

Mejor que ayer – respondió autómata – pero he estado tan desconectado del trabajo que me he atrasado en los reportes que debo entregar, así que...

¿5 años de amistad y no te importa echarme de tu oficina así como así?

Lo siento, no es personal... – dijo divertido – pero estos reportes deben estar listos para el viernes y la verdad voy muy atrasado...

No te preocupes – dijo aventando la pelota y cachándola – solo quiero hacerte una pregunta

Dispara

Su amigo se acercó mucho a él y pronunció lentamente

¿La boda seguirá siendo este año o mejor regreso mi regalo?

¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo encarándolo desconcertado

Quiero saber cómo van avanzando las cosas con Granger...

Hermione... – lo corrigió

Con Hermione...

Van bien, mejorando cada día – su tono denotaba enfado

Henry lo miró con la ceja levantada

¿Qué debo suponer que significa esa expresión? – preguntó el rubio aventando la pluma sobre la mesa

Nada, tranquilo – respondió él, conociendo que la tolerancia de Draco no era demasiada – solo digo que desde que ustedes se pelearon todo el mundo habla de lo difícil que será mantener una relación entre dos personas tan distintas

¿Quién es todo el mundo? – preguntó cruzando los brazos

Toda la gente que los conoce...

¿Que es...?

Samantha, por ejemplo...

No te ofendas – dijo con una risa burlona – pero Samantha no nos conoce para nada

Las personas que trabajan con ustedes...

Ellos tampoco saben cómo es nuestra relación – comentó

El joven Heines bajó la mirada

Espera – dijo Draco mirándolo inquisitivamente – dentro de la opinión de "todo el mundo" está la tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Tú no crees que lo lograremos?

Henry no respondió y siguió apretando la pelota con fuerza

¿5 años de amistad y aún no apoyas mis decisiones? – preguntó sarcástico

No es que no las apoye, amigo...

Me da pena – lo interrumpió el rubio – que tu opinión sea tan diferente a la mía pero yo creo en esta relación Heines, creo firmemente en ella y ni tú ni "todo el mundo" me va a hacer cambiar de opinión – su tono había adquirido un matiz decisivo que podía llegar a asustar – Hermione Granger es la mujer para mi.

Muy bien – dijo sonriente su amigo – ahora que hemos dejado claro que tu convicción de casarte está firme y que no te vas a dejar caer por un tropezón con tu prometida, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Draco lo miró y de pronto el enojo se esfumó. ¿Lo estaba probando?

¿Todo era mentira? – le preguntó

No – dijo poniendo la pelota en su lugar – todos opinan lo que te dije... yo creo que ustedes son la pareja mas dispareja pero contagiosamente feliz que conozco... asi que, cuentas con mi voto, Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió agradecido pero pensó en cómo verían los demás su relación. ¿De verdad parecía que Draco y Hermione estaban destinados al fracaso?

* * *

Se apareció en la sala de donde había salido huyendo la mañana anterior. Intentó no recordar mucho, ahora no necesitaba pensar, solo actuar.

¿Quién es? – preguntó la voz de su hermana desde la planta alta

Ron – dijo secamente – traje tu carta firmada

Enseguida bajo...

Con una toalla enredada en el pelo, Ginny saludó a su hermano

¿Para qué necesitas una carta firmada por mí? Pídesela a papá

¿Sabes lo aburrido que sería trabajar como reportera en la sección del ministerio en la que trabaja papá? – preguntó con una mueca– seguramente me pediría que escribiera sobre los corchos de botellas muggles...

Ron sonrió asintiendo

En cambio en tu departamento... voy a tener muchos casos interesantes que seguir

Y lo mejor es que me vas a tener de jefe – se burló su hermano – o al menos es lo que dice mi carta...

Abusivo – dijo ella abriéndola para leerla – pero creo que es justo... gracias

¿Hermione está?

No tarda en llegar, ya salió del ministerio

¿Y tú no tienes más firmas que recolectar?

Percibo cierto interés de tu parte porque me vaya de la casa

No – dijo fingiendo demencia – solo digo que tus plazo para enviar la documentación vence mañana y no creo que por unas cuantas firmas quieras arriesgar tu beca, ¿o no?

¿Mañana? – preguntó escandalizada y lo comprobó en la hoja de aceptación – ¿por qué no me dijiste antes, imbécil?

Y sin esperar respuesta subió a acomodarse el pelo para poder estar presentable. Después de unos minutos bajó y se despidió de su hermano

Voy a Hogwarts, no tardo... – dijo arrojando polvos flu en la chimenea

Tómate tu tiempo – respondió su hermano mirando la puerta – yo tengo un par de pendientes aquí.

* * *

Al terminar la jornada, decidió desviar su ruta. No fue a su departamento sino a su antigua casa, la mansión Malfoy donde sabía que una cena gourmet lo estaría esperando, como todas las noches.

Tocó con la fuerte manija de metal y le abrió Missy, la elfina de sus padres

¡Amo Draco! – dijo emocionada – es un placer verlo por aquí... pase, pase por favor

Hola Missy, gracias...

¿Draco? – la voz de Narcisa proveniente del salón - ¿escuché bien?

Escuchaste perfectamente, madre – dijo el joven sonriente – vine a visitarlos

¡Qué alegría verte, hijo! – dijo estirando los brazos para que él viniera a abrazarla, lo cual hizo sin dudarlo

¿Pero a qué debemos este milagro? – preguntó aún con los brazos de su hijo alrededor de la cintura

Esperaba una respuesta que no llegó nunca. Draco parecía estar pegado a su madre y de pronto empezó a temblar.

¿Draco? – preguntó Narcisa preocupada, acariciándole el cabello - ¿qué pasa, hijo?

En ese momento Lucius apareció en el salón y contempló la escena imaginándose lo peor.

¿Qué pasa, Draco? – preguntó asustado y palideciendo – ¿les pasó algo? ¿Hermione está bien? ¿Alguien está herido?

Lucius, espera – intervino Narcisa evitando que a su marido también le diera un ataque de llanto en cualquier momento. Intentó zafarse de las manos de su hijo pero él se aferraba a ella con mucha fuerza.

Draco, hijo – dijo acariciando sus brazos – mírame un momento...

El joven logró hacerlo, un poco avergonzado porque sus padres lo vieran llorando como un bebé

¿Está bien Hermione? – se limitó a preguntar su madre

Draco asintió lentamente, sintiendo correr las lágrimas por su cuello

¿Qué pasa, entonces, Draco? – preguntó Lucius sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima

Entre sollozos, y sentados en la sala, Draco les contó sobre su pelea con Hermione, omitiendo el motivo por el que estaba enojada. Sus padres decidieron respetar que no quisiera contarles todo. A fin de cuentas estaba ahí para desahogarse, no para ser interrogado.

De repente me vi solo, madre

¿Qué quieres decir?

Me imaginé solo, sin alguien que me cuide, que me quiera con todos mis defectos, que quiera despertar conmigo todos los días de su vida... me imaginé mi vida sin ella... – suspiró – y no puedo soportarla.

Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaron miradas de pesar. Ni por equivocación podrían decirle lo que había venido pasando estos últimos meses en las pesadillas del jefe de la familia Malfoy. Probablemente le generaría un ataque de pánico.

Es sólo una pelea, hijo – dijo Narcisa ofreciéndole una copa de brandy – su relación no va a terminarse por una pelea, Draco.

Creo que estoy asustado – confesó con la cabeza gacha

¿Asustado por qué? – preguntó Lucius intentando parecer casual

Por quererla tanto – dijo sonriendo al escucharse a sí mismo – antes mi vida giraba en torno a mi, y estaba contento sabiendo lo que quería, lo que iba a hacer, lo que me hacía feliz... pero desde que la conozco todos mis pensamientos van dirigidos a hacerla feliz primero que a nadie.

Se llama amor, Draco – dijo Narcisa sonriendo

Lo se, madre – accedió – pero el amor da miedo

Se formó un silencio en que los tres miembros de la familia pensaban en sus propios sentimientos hasta que el señor Malfoy habló.

Sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo de amor – confesó Lucius – pero quiero que sepas que la vida vale la pena cuando la vives por alguien.

Draco lo contempló como si fuera otra persona. Su padre. La persona que lo había educado para ser un mortifago, le hablaba ahora de amor. No cabía duda que la castaña había llegado para cambiarles la vida a todos.

Padre – dijo bebiendo un trago de su brandy – sí eres el mejor ejemplo...

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con un nudo en la garganta, pues ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a escucharse palabras como las que habían salido de sus labios.

Bueno, es hora de cenar – dijo Narcisa limpiándose las lágrimas y mirando a Missy al borde de la puerta – hicieron tus favoritas, Draco... papas al horno

Lo sabía – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y recobrando el porte – en esta casa siempre se come como rey – y dirigiéndose a la elfina, le agradeció guiñándole el ojo

Después de la deliciosa cena, Narcisa invitó a su hijo a dormirse en su antigua habitación, a lo que el rubio accedió sin pensarlo dos veces. Como nunca antes le había pasado, se sentía acogido, seguro y tranquilo en la enorme mansión donde ahora estaba construyendo nuevos y mejores recuerdos.

* * *

La escuchó llegar y se puso nervioso. No debía pensar nada, debía decirle lo que sentía y si buscaba arreglarlo para que sonara bien, nunca se lo diría.

¿Gin? – preguntó la castaña colgando su saco en el perchero

Salió a Hogwarts, supongo que no tardará – le dijo el pelirrojo, sentado en el sillón

¡Ron! – lo saludó emocionada - ¡qué gusto verte por aquí! No te veo desde que apareciste misteriosamente anteayer

Ron quería hablar, de verdad que quería pero parecía tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pasarlas por un filtro tan pequeño como su boca.

¿Quieres cenar algo?

Si – respondió sin pensar – cenar estaría bien

Pues ven y ayúdame – pidió la castaña

Estando en la cocina, Hermione se preparó un sándwich y otro a su amigo, quien le ayudaba a cortar tomates y cebolla sin decir una sola palabra

Y... ¿qué tal estuvo tu día? – preguntó al darse cuenta del anormal mutismo de su amigo

Bien, gracias

Hermione sonrió desconcertada. No era normal el modo en que Ron se estaba comportando

El mío también... hoy hablé con Draco

Ahí estaba, esa era la señal que necesitaba para soltar la lengua

No fue un sueño – dijo de pronto

¿De... qué estás hablando? – preguntó ella pasándole el plato – hoy estás especialmente raro...

El beso y el "te amo" no fue un sueño – Ron hablaba sin mirarla y sintiendo el corazón latiendo tan violentamente que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho

¿Como...? – Hermione lo miró sorprendida - ¿Cómo sabes de mis sueños?

No fue un sueño – repitió – fui yo

Perdón pero... ¿qué exactamente fuiste tú?

Yo... – Ron tomó aire y se confesó – te escuché hablando con Ginny, te vi abrazando mi chamarra, entré a tu habitación y te vi ahí tan perfecta... que no pude hacer nada mas que decir y hacer lo que siento cuando te veo.

Hermione permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo, sin saber si reír, llorar, sentirse avergonzada o halagada.

Ron, yo... – pero no encontraba palabras – tú no debiste...

Pero lo hice – dijo el pelirrojo con fiereza – no sé si estuvo bien pero lo hice

Ron...

Es que te quiero, Hermione – dijo con sinceridad y acercándose con lentitud a ella – no creo que sea tan difícil de entender...

Ron, por favor… - dijo desconcertada e interponiendo su manos entre sus labios y los de Ron.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar el reluciente diamante de compromiso en su dedo. Su estómago hizo una revolución dentro.

¿Por qué le dijiste a Ginny que me querías? – gritó furioso

¡Porque te quiero! – respondió ella de la misma manera – ¡Pero no así!

¿¿Por qué no?? – el pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí. Por enésima vez, era el estúpido que confesaba su amor a la misma persona y era rechazado...

No puedo corresponderte, Ron… - dijo su amiga con pesar – te quiero, si, pero no como pareja...

¡Claro! – gritó irónico y burlándose del tono que Hermione usaba siempre que le decía ese mismo argumento – me quieres como amigos…

Me duele que reacciones así – dijo enfadada y a la vez dolida – no puedo creer que me digas esto cuando lo hemos platicado tantas veces… eres mi mejor amigo, creí que había quedado claro...

No quiero ser tu mejor amigo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? – dijo tomándola por los hombros

Es lo único que podemos ser – dijo finalmente para dar por terminada la discusión

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato. Hermione se sentía la mas maldita de las amigas. Sin darse cuenta había estado jugando con él y él había caído de nuevo. Lo sentía en el alma, sentía mucho ser, una vez más, la causante de su dolor.

No te preocupes… - dijo tras leer sus pensamientos – sobreviviré... – su tono denotaba un cinismo especial – el dolor no ha matado a nadie.

Y sin decir más, desapareció de la madriguera.

---------------------

Hermione hizo lo que nunca antes cuando estaba enojada: apareció una botella de vodka con jugo de arándano y se terminó ambos en menos de tres horas.

Para las cuatro de la mañana y después de tres vomitadas, se sentía mejor y se prometió nunca más volver a hacer esas estupideces... pero se acordaba de la mirada de tristeza de su amigo pelirrojo y volvía a sentir un calambre en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el vodka.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una lista de pros y contras de Draco... y de Ron.

Era interesante ver lo que había escrito. Del lado de Ron había un hombre decidido, que la cuidaba, que la quería, que lograba lo que se proponía, muy terco, desordenado y un poco bebedor.

Del lado de Draco había una sola cosa: estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y desde que lo conocía su vida había cambiado por completo.

¿Hermione? – la llamó Ginny adormilada - ¿qué haces? Son las cinco y media de la madrugada

Hago una lista – respondió escondiendo la lista de Ron debajo de la de su prometido

¿Una lista? – preguntó sorprendida – y qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana

Ya es mañana – dijo la castaña volviendo a su papel – ¿tú qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Bajaba por agua

Excelente idea – aprobó emocionada – ¿me subes un poco? Tengo mucha sed

La joven Weasley asintió no muy convencida y regresó a los pocos minutos con una jarra enorme de agua para su amiga

Vi la botella vacía de Vodka, creí que te estabas deshidratando así que creo que esto es lo que necesitas

Hermione sonrió y empezó a beber el agua directa de la jarra hasta que llegó a la mitad

Ginny Weasley... eres como el ángel de los borrachos – bromeó – gracias

Lo sé – dijo ella en el mismo tono – ahora dime, ¿de qué es la lista?

Pros y contras de mi prometido, Draco Malfoy – respondió como anuncio de televisión

¿Y cómo va eso? – se burló cruzando los brazos – ¿te faltan elementos negativos? Porque si quieres puedo llamar a Ron y Harry para que te den algunos cuantos

Ante la mención del pelirrojo, la joven Granger dejó de estar tan animada como hasta ahora. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Ginny lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero no quería un nuevo enfrentamiento con ella, ni quería que le dijera "te lo dije" así que se abstuvo y se limitó a sonreír.

No seas tonta Hermione – dijo la pelirroja – sabes mejor que nadie que la lista de Draco tiene muchos mas pros que contras.

Si – dijo ella con la mirada perdida en las flores casi marchitas que le había traído su prometido hacía casi cinco días – lo sé

Creo que deberías hablar con él – propuso su amiga

No lo sé – respondió la castaña levantando los hombros – tal vez debería seguir enojada con él al menos un día más...

Hermione, te voy a decir una cosa y espero que no te enojes...

Es impresionante cómo cuando antes de decir algo le dices a una persona "no te enojes" esa persona hace exactamente lo contrario.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga

Desde que no lo ves, tu carácter no es el mismo

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó un poco a la defensiva

Eres una persona infeliz – concluyó su amiga tallándose la cara adormilada

¿Disculpa? – la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco dolida – no sabía que pensaras eso de mí...

Es un mal humor poco común en ti, como cuando fuimos a la plaza – Ginny la miró acusadora – ¡ni siquiera dijiste nada cuando viste a esa bebé en su carriola!

Puede ser – aceptó, incómoda

Lo necesitas, Her, búscalo. Mañana empieza un nuevo mes, creo que deberías empezarlo con el pie derecho, ¿para qué esperar un día mas y estar enojada si de cualquier modo vas a solucionarlo?

La cara de Hermione se iluminó. Ginny tenía razón, ya era un nuevo mes y uno muy especial... tenía que hacer algo importante. Ya no tenía tiempo ni de dormir, debía hacer unos arreglos de último momento

* * *

Estaba furioso y había caminado durante toda la noche, tentado a pasar de bar en bar hasta olvidar su propio nombre pero se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que estar sobrio por si el detector de mortífagos que había colocado en la madriguera y el ministerio le avisaba que algo malo pasaba con Hermione.

Ni siquiera debería cuidarla – pensaba furioso – solo me trata como si fuera su juguete... soy el imbécil que siempre está a su disposición.

Pero de pronto, a eso de las 2:30 de la mañana, un pensamiento revelador se apoderó de él: Hermione no había hecho nada para provocarlo...

¡Estaba dormida, Ronald! – se dijo a sí mismo – no puedes pensar que lo que dijo o hizo fue concientemente, todo fue tu culpa... tú asumiste que te besaba a ti por ser tú... pero no fue así y ella no tiene la culpa. ¡Solo estaba durmiendo!

Así le llegaban los pensamientos a Ron... tan verdaderos y tan filosos como una espada en medio del corazón.

Una vez más, pido un aplauso a mi torpeza – dijo en voz alta y asustando a una pareja que pasaba junto a él – si hubiera un premio a la estupidez, creo que deberían dármelo...

Y así, aún furioso pero ya menos con Hermione y más con él, se dirigió a su departamento donde Harry dormía plácidamente... o al menos eso creía.

Pero Harry no estaba dormido, lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en su cama pensando en el beso que Ginny le había dado... ¿qué quería decir eso en lenguaje femenino? ¿"bésame de vuelta", "buscame" o "vete para siempre y déjame vivir la vida en Alemania"? ¿Por qué las mujeres serían tan complicadas?

Pero estaba decidido a averiguar lo que Ginny quería.

* * *

Se le había olvidado lo oscura que era su habitación en la casa de sus padres. Abrió los ojos casi dolorosamente pero no se movió ni un centímetro, pues escuchó claramente el sonido de otra respiración a su lado. Permaneció alerta unos segundos hasta que vislumbró su varita en la mesa de noche. Si era rápido tal vez podía convocarla y evitar que lo que fuera que estaba a su lado, lo lastimara. Estaba a punto de gritar el hechizo convocador cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par.

¿Missy? – preguntó intentando adivinar la figura que entraba con un enorme pastel en sus brazos

¡Feliz cumpleaños, amo Draco!

Pero... – el rubio estaba desconcertado mientras sentía confeti caer sobre su cama y su cabeza - ¿qué es todo esto?

Desde que cumpliste 8 años no te hacíamos un cumpleaños así – dijo su madre, sentada en el sillón junto a su cama – y como no queremos que se te olvide para cuando le organices uno a tus hijos...

Draco sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente

Están locos – dijo dirigiéndose a su padre

Tal vez – respondió él estirándole una caja dorada envuelta con un moño verde – espero que te guste...

Papá, no tenías que...

No digas tonterías, eres mi único hijo – dijo restándole importancia – espero que te guste.

Y dentro encontró un juego de llaves que supo reconocer enseguida

Padre – dijo casi sin aliento - ¿estas son...?

Las llaves de tu casa en Longbeach – dijo Lucius orgulloso

Pero no puedo aceptarlas, esa casa es suya...

No hijo, no estás entendiendo – aclaró Narcisa mostrándole su juego de llaves propio – estas son las llaves de nuestra casa, de tu padre y mía... pero las que tienes en la mano son las de una casa nueva, una casa que tu padre y yo les regalamos a Hermione y a ti como regalo de bodas

Pero... – el rubio no tenía palabras – pero madre... – dijo mirándola – padre, esto es... gracias, muchas gracias

No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo su madre recibiendo un efusivo abrazo por parte del rubio – ahora será mejor que te vistas pronto y vayas a mostrarle a tu prometida tu regalo... mejor dicho, el regalo de los dos.

Wow – dijo aún sin creerlo – algunas personas reciben como regalo de 23 años una pluma muy cara o una capa de alta costura pero yo... ¿una casa, padre?

Lucius soltó una carcajada

Tú no eres cualquier persona, Draco... no entiendo qué te sorprende tanto

Muchas gracias a ambos – dijo sonriendo y pasándose las manos por el pelo – no sé qué decir

No digas nada – dijo Narcisa agitando la mano como quitándole importancia – vístete y arréglate para ir a trabajar, y sobre todo – dijo advirtiéndole con la mano a su hijo – para arreglar de una vez por todas las cosas con Hermione

Excelente idea, madre – dijo corriendo hacia el baño.

Pero antes de entrar los abrazó a uno con cada brazo y les dio un beso

Muchas, muchas gracias – exclamó feliz

* * *

Era la primera vez en una semana que lograba salir de la madriguera con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Había tomado una decisión. No sabía si era buena o mala pero si sabía que la tenía tranquila.

Como siempre, apareció en una de las enormes chimeneas mágicas y bajó a su oficina por el elevador. Al llegar al cuarto piso, donde estaba su oficina, se quedó paralizada por un momento. Abrió los ojos en repetidas ocasiones, esperando comprobar que lo que veía no era una alucinación.

Rosas.

Miles de rosas rojas inundaban el departamento entero.

Señorita Granger – la llamó Kathy, su secretaria, con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en la cara – me pidieron que le entregara esto

Gracias... Kathy – dijo la joven tomando la tarjeta descuidadamente, mientras miraba hacia todos los rincones del piso, dándose cuenta de que ninguno estaba libre de al menos una rosa.

Al no saber qué hacer, decidió que entraría a su oficina para poder pensar mejor. Pero al abrir la puerta, el olor de las rosas era tal que tardó semanas en irse. Finalmente estuvo sentada en su silla giratoria y pudo abrir el sobre con la tarjeta adentro. La caligrafía era inconfundible.

Draco – murmuró sonriendo emocionada

_Una por cada vez que he pensado en ti desde que no nos vimos_

_Te amo como nadie._

_No quiero pasar ni un cumpleaños lejos de tí_

_D.M_

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía. Y su sonrisa se amplió más al recordar que su prometido no era el único con un as bajo la manga.

La joven sacó una de sus hojas membretadas de memorandum y escribió con rapidez pero sin perder su impecable caligrafía.

Al terminar, llamó a una lechuza y envió el mensaje interdepartamental con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Draco abrió con urgencia el memo en el que reconoció la letra de Hermione, las manos le temblaban y finalmente logró leer.

_Londres, 1 de Marzo_

_Para: Draco Malfoy, departamento de pociones_

_Mensaje: Te espero en media hora en el Eastern Side Park. H.G_

Releyó la nota intentando descifrar si el mensaje que Hermione quería darle era de disculpa o de rompimiento pero no logró encontrarlo. La nota tenía un tinte tan neutral que lo desconcertó. Pero estaba decidido a que este cumpleaños sería el de su suerte

Sin esperar un segundo y sin ni siquiera detenerse a coger su saco colgado en la puerta, corrió al elevador para dirigirse a las chimeneas que lo llevarían al parque.

* * *

El Eastern Side Park era un parque alejado de la civilización, no había nada que llamara la atención especialmente, solo un vasto terreno de pasto y nada más. Asi que a Draco le pareció un lugar extraño para citarlo pero ni siquiera lo cuestionó. Si Hermione quería verlo en los baños del metro, ahí estaría.

Cuando por fin apareció en un punto en medio de la nada, la contempló a la distancia, Allí estaba, como una visión. Perfecta, como siempre. Tenia un vestido blanco con círculos rojos y unos zapatos rojos también. La sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba cuando lo veía, no estaba presente. Fue entonces que tuvo un mal presentimiento. Por un segundo pensó qué pasaría si ella se decidiera a que todo terminara en ese momento.

Movió la cabeza como haciendo que ese pensamiento desapareciera mientras se acercaba a ella.

Perdóname – fue lo primero que pudo decir – yo no...

No digas nada – pidió ella, sintiendo el cabello volar debido al viento que había detrás.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué me trajiste aquí? – dijo pidiendo permiso

Te tengo una sorpresa de cumpleaños – dijo secamente

Y al apartarse, se separo con ella el hechizo de invisibilidad que cubría un hermoso globo aerostático preparado para que ambos se elevaran. Draco no podía salir de su asombro... se esperaría todo menos algo así.

La castaña le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a subir en él.

Hermione, yo... – intentó él, pero la castaña se adelantó y subió primero

Con un suspiro la imitó e instantáneamente, el globo empezó a elevarse.

A pesar de su propósito de mantener la compostura, a Hermione empezó a asustarla un poco la altura y el hecho de que el globo se había elevado con magia y ningún profesional estaba allí por su algo fallaba. Sin pensarlo apretó el brazo de su prometido y se refugió en su pecho. Draco permaneció sintiéndola cerca de él pero no dijo nada, sólo quería disfrutar el momento.

Pasados unos segundos fue ella quien se separó, se colocó del lado opuesto de la canasta y lo miró con la ceja levantada

Solo para que siga las reglas – dijo el rubio – ¿no tenemos permitido hablar? ¿O traerme hasta acá es un plan para deshacerte de mí y hacer que parezca un accidente?

El joven intentó bromear para romper un poco el hielo, dado que la castaña no parecía dar señas de querer hablarle.

Está bien – dijo la castaña cruzando los brazos – habla

Su prometido se desconcertó totalmente cuando recibió su permiso para contarle lo que había pasado, tanto que no pudo articular todas las ideas que se agolpaban en su mente

Te juro amor que no fue mi culpa – comenzó – yo no quería, estaba borracho... Pansy le había pedido a Henry que...

Sssh, Draco, no quiero saber los detalles – dijo negando con la cabeza – pero creo que no has entendido...

El rubio la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que ella siguiera dictando las reglas.

No me enojé porque te hubieras acostado con ella

¿De verdad? – preguntó sarcástico – pues lo disimulaste muuuy bien...

Hermione sonrió abiertamente

No te voy a negar que ser la primera me hacía ilusión… - confesó ella mirando hacia el cielo – pero a fin de cuentas eso no es lo importante…

¿Ah no? – ahora sí no entendía nada – ¿entonces me dejaste de hablar por días solo como deporte?

La castaña lo miró con una mueca reprobatoria. La última vez que por el incidente de Pansy habían comparado su relación con un deporte, el rubio no había salido muy bien parado.

Lo siento – dijo él, manso como no estaba acostumbrado a serlo

No Draco... – retomó ella – lo que me enoja es el hecho de que me hayas mentido

Hermione yo... – se rascó la cabeza. Ahora que tenía tiempo para explicarlo, las palabras no podían salir de su boca – pensaba decírtelo

¿De verdad? – preguntó irónica – ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando naciera nuestro primer nieto?

O el segundo, todo depende

Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa de la castaña y un golpe en el brazo. Nunca le había dado tanto gusto recibir un golpe de parte de su prometida.

De verdad intenté buscar el momento adecuado – dijo un poco más relajado...

Hermione lo miró inexpresiva pero aún sonriendo.

No sé que hacer para que me perdones… - confesó, sintiéndose un poco torpe

Fue entonces que ella se acercó a él, lo tomó de las manos y le habló

No tienes que hacer nada… - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – este tiempo separados me he dado cuenta de que tu y yo no…

¡No! – gritó el joven. Al verla con las lágrimas contenidas y tomándolo de las manos, se imaginó lo peor – ¡por favor no lo digas! ¡perdóname, perdóname de verdad! Te amo...

Draco, escúchame – pidió ella sin despegar ni un momento su mirada de la de él, que la esquivaba y no quería escuchar nada de lo que ella dijera.

No – replicó enfadado y con miedo, dándole la espalda – no quiero que termines esto… ¡lo que tenemos es demasiado bueno y no pienso dejarlo ir!

Pero Draco… - dijo ella sosteniendo su brazo

¡No! – gritó girando de nuevo para verla – sé que estuve mal y debí ser sincero contigo pero no quería hacerte daño y no sabía como evitarlo, no sabía cuando decirte, como decirte, qué decirte… Hermione no quiero lastimarte nunca, entiende por favor que lo hice por eso…

Pero no pudo seguir su monólogo porque ella lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y se acercó a sus labios

Me encanta que seas tan apasionado – le dijo justo antes de besarlo con ternura

Permanecieron fundidos en ese beso por mucho tiempo, ya extrañaban los labios del otro y se dedicaron a jugar y a disfrutarse solamente con la boca.

Hermione... – dijo él

¿Draco...? – suspiró ella

¿Esto quiere decir que…?

Esto quiere decir que en estos días separados, me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, de que lo nuestro es mucho mas grande que cualquier cosa...

Draco estaba a punto de decir algo pero una advertencia lo detuvo

¿No tienes nada mas que confesar? Piénsalo bien...

El joven hizo un esfuerzo pero finalmente negó con la cabeza

Lo único que me atormentaba que no supieras, ya lo sabes – confesó – y lo mejor es que ya me perdonaste...

Sería una tontería no hacerlo – dijo ella perdiéndose entre sus brazos – eres demasiado perfecto como para dejarte ir...

Draco sonrió y la acogió en un abrazo que duró hasta el atardecer.

Londres luce precioso desde aquí, ¿no? – preguntó su prometida, quien recargada sobre su pecho le acariciaba la barba.

Todo es... increíble – dijo él sintiendo que explotaría de felicidad. Era una maravilla el modo en que las cosas se habían arreglado

¿Amor? – lo llamó la castaña y se encontró con su mirada – feliz cumpleaños...

Y le dio un beso de felicitación, abrazada a su cuello

Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo...

No podía decirte qué fue lo que mas me gustó – dijo él con sinceridad

Aún no termina...

La castaña buscó en su bolsa y sacó un panqué glaseado que había comprado para la ocasión

Tienes que pedir un deseo – dijo ella prendiendo una velita.

Deseo – dijo él con decisión mientras tomaba entre las suyas las manos de la castaña – que nada de lo que pase en el futuro sea mas fuerte que el amor que siento por ti.

Y sopló, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra... y el cielo.

Cuando tocaron tierra, Hermione lo invitó a su casa... o mejor dicho, a la madriguera, que finalmente seguía siendo su casa aunque fuera solo por un mes más.

¿Quieres cenar algo? – preguntó cuando entraron y colgaron sus abrigos

Tengo otra idea para pasar el rato – propuso con una mirada pícara – si quieres puede haber comida involucrada...

Hermione fingió demencia

¿Ah si? – preguntó inocentemente – ¿qué clase de comida quieres?

Fresa y chocolate – respondió él sin dudarlo.

Mmm, creo que tu juego me puede gustar...

Estoy seguro que te encantará...

Se acercaron y con una sonrisa como la de los niños antes de hacer una travesura a escondidas de los adultos, se besaron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione...

Cuando hubieron terminado de... comer fresas con chocolate, se pusieron al corriente de las cosas que habían pasado en esos cinco días.

¿En Longbeach? – preguntó la castaña mirando las llaves que su prometido sacaba del pantalón que colgaba sobre la silla de su escritorio

Si

¿Nos compraron una casa de descanso?

Si – respondió volviendo a la cama con ella

¿Tus padres nos compraron una casa de descanso en Longbeach?

Em... si – Draco sonreía ante la mirada de incredulidad de la castaña – eso es cierto... por tercera vez.

Son increíbles – resolvió ella acomodándose la bata – nunca dejarán de sorprenderme...

Tus padres no se quedan atrás – recordó el joven – ellos nos regalaron un viaje a Suiza

Ellos tampoco dejan de sorprenderme – se defendió la castaña

Creo que tenemos suerte – concluyó el rubio invitando a su prometida a que se recargara sobre su pecho, lo que ella hizo sonriendo

Mañana iré con mamá a comprar algunas cosas para el castillo... – dijo despreocupada

¿El castillo? – se burló él – ¿así le llamas a nuestra casa?

La castaña hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir que se burlaba de ella

¡Me encanta! – dijo Draco sonriendo mientras la abrazaba – parece un nombre inventado por una niña de cinco años pero...

Bueno – se quejó ella sentándose – entonces le diré "la casa de Garden Hills" para diferenciarla de "la casa de Longbeach"... sonará muy Sophie pero ya no será infantil...

¡No! – gritó él exagerando y jalándola para que cayera de nuevo sobre la cama – ¡como Sophie no! Prefiero que suenes como Isabella que como Sophie...

Hermione giró los ojos y lo miró. Extrañaba tanto contemplarlo así, de cerca... se acercó y lo besó con ternura.

Hablando de Sophie – dijo ella mientras descansaba sobre el brazo de Draco – Jo me mandó una carta diciéndome que está embarazada...

¿Jo? – preguntó emocionado – ¡qué bueno! La verdad es que sus bebés le salen muy bonitos...

La castaña rió ante la ocurrencia y la espontaneidad con que Draco habló

No, Jo no está embarazada... es Sophie

Ah... – exclamó el rubio sin algún tono descifrable – eso si que es triste...

Lo sé – dijo su prometida – si no puede ni cuidarse ella, ¿cómo cuidará a alguien más?

Tal vez contrate a una nana para que lo vista, otra para que lo bañe, otra para que lo cambie y otra para que lo alimente... – se burló el rubio – creo que Michael puede pagarlo...

A veces eres más burlón de lo que deberías, Draco Malfoy – dijo regañándolo para después reír los dos.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía estar juntos y cerca de nuevo...

¿Tú no tienes nada nuevo que contarme? – preguntó el rubio besando la mano donde portaba el hermoso anillo de oro blanco que le decía a todo el mundo que pronto iba a ser la señora Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró. Había temido esa pregunta pero tenía que dar ejemplo de sinceridad, pues había padecido en carne propia lo que la mentira ocasionaba.

Se sentó en la cama, buscó a su prometido con la mirada y habló

Ron y yo nos besamos – dijo intentando quitarle importancia a las cosas

Lo primero que hizo Draco fue reírse, le parecía justo que su prometida se burlara de él por haberla hecho sentir celos, era un modo de venganza... un tanto sadista pero se lo merecía.

Fue hasta que se sentó y la miró de frente cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una broma. Por unos segundos, Draco sintió como si en lugar de sangre le corriera fuego por las venas. Se puso muy serio y la miró inquisitivo

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo pero sin mucho éxito.

Yo estaba dormida, creí que eras tú...

¿Estabas dormida? – preguntó poniéndose de pie y amarrándose la sábana en la cadera – ¿y él estaba en la misma habitación que tú?

No precisamente... – dijo ella pensando en la pregunta.

No se había detenido a pensar qué demonios hacía Ron en su habitación en la madrugada

¿Entonces?

La verdad es que... no lo sé

¿No lo sabes? – preguntó sonando más histérico que lo que quisiera – ¿¿y no te molesta la idea de pensar que puede entrar en la habitación de una mujer comprometida como si nada??

Tal parece que no me molesta tanto como a ti – suspiró, esperando que la escena de celos bajara de intensidad

¿Qué más pasó? – preguntó caminando alrededor de la cama como león enjaulado – ¿cuántas veces te besó? ¿te tocó? ¿tú lo besaste a él?

Hermione gritó y se colocó una almohada sobre la cara

No lo sé – dijo con la voz ahogada – si pasó algo, no recuerdo absolutamente nada...

Eso no me consuela – aseveró el rubio levantando la almohada de su cara para que ella siguiera hablando – quiero que me digas exactamente lo que pasó... así delimitaré el grado de violencia y dolor que infringiré sobre la sabandija...

No, no, no... – lo tranquilizó ella poniéndose de pie para que dejara de dar vueltas – tú no vas a lastimar a nadie, ¿me entiendes?

Pero... pero... ¡Hermione!

¡Estaba dormida, Draco! – recordó la joven – y yo creía que era un sueño y creía que eras tú...

¡Ajá! – exclamó como si de pronto hubiera encontrado la pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba – ¿así que te trató como si fuera yo?

Draco – dijo sosteniéndole la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla – escúchame bien... besé a Ron porque pensé que eras tú, en mis sueños venías a verme y me decías que me amabas.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió

Así que... ¿crees que ese beso con él significó algo para mí si en la única persona que pensaba era en tí? ¿Aún en sueños?

Aunque le costó mucho entenderlo, Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón. Negó con la cabeza y la abrazó para después besar su cabello.

Yo también pensaba en ti todo el tiempo – dijo aún asimilando la noticia

Permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo hasta que Draco habló

¿Hermione?

¿Mmh?

No quiero que nadie mas te bese nunca, solo yo...

Creo que el anillo y la boda te dan la exclusividad – bromeó ella

Entiendo lo de Weasley y – suspiró – creo que podré con ello pero no quiero que nadie más te bese nunca... al menos no mientras yo viva...

Tranquilo – le dijo la castaña sonriendo enternecida – no planeo que sea así...

Y se fundieron en un beso que parecía ser el cierre de un pacto.

* * *

Cuando abrió la alacena para sacar algo que prepararse, un desayuno masculino como cereal, galletas o papas fritas con refresco, se dio cuenta de que no había absolutamente nada en la despensa. Nada. Harry y él habían estado tan ocupados lamentándose por su situación sentimental que no se habían molestado en hacer el súper. Tomó sus llaves y su cartera y se dirigió hacia la tienda.

Estaba decidiéndose si prefería unas papas con crema a unas con chile para comer cuando alguien llamó su atención

Pero qué casualidad – dijo una voz tras él – mira a quien me vine a encontrar...

Hola, Lavender – saludó el pelirrojo contemplando la belleza de la joven.

Desde la despedida de Hermione la había mirado con otros ojos, y no podía evitar cuestionarse por qué había terminado con ella si era tan antojablemente guapa.

No supe nada de ti cuando te fuiste de la fiesta – dijo ella estirando su mano para coger una lata de atún y quedando así muy cerca del joven Weasley – creí que podríamos pasar un buen rato.

Si... – respondió él mirando su boca – si, creo que podríamos... pudimos... tal vez – se separó y respiró profundamente – creo que en otra ocasión...

Me parece una excelente idea...

Ese tono que usaba para hablar con él, lo volvía loco. A pesar de que no estaba interesado en ella, hacía que en sus ratos de ocio pensara en sus gestos, en sus miradas, en su voz... ¿qué significaba eso?

Y... – la joven Brown interrumpió sus pensamientos – ¿vas a ir a la boda del año?

El pelirrojo la miró con el ceño fruncido

La boda de Granger y Malfoy, Weasley...

¿Qué si voy a ir? – preguntó con un tono de obviedad – por favor, Lavender... estuve a punto de ser el padrino, pero Zabini se me adelantó...

La chica sonrió seductora y jugando con su pelo se despidió

Pues entonces creo que allí nos veremos...

Si, creo que sí

Yo no llevaré pareja, espero conseguir una esa noche – propuso mirándolo como si se lo quisiera comer

Tal vez seamos dos los que corramos con suerte – respondió él maravillado por esos ojos verdes.

Eso espero... adiós, guapo

Y sin decir más, Lavender se encaminó hacia la caja para después salir y mandarle un beso por el cristal, detalle que hizo sonreír al pelirrojo quien fingió atraparlo. Al final la joven Brown no podía perder toda la cursilada que la caracterizaba pero ahora empezaba a ser divertido.

* * *

Hermione... – la llamó Amy para que viniera desde cualquier lugar donde se encontrara en la tienda de artículos para el hogar

¿Qué pasa, mamá?

Creo que unas como estas son básicas en todo hogar de un matrimonio recién casado – dijo extendiéndole unas sábanas de satín en color durazno

¿Ah si? – preguntó aún sin comprender

Claro hija – respondió poniéndolas en el carrito de compra – te recomiendo que cuando estén puestas, no uses pijama de satín porque te resbalas y no es nada cómodo en determinado momento, ¿me entiendes, no?

¡¡Mamá!! – gritó Hermione sorprendida

¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Pues... – depués de pensarlo bien, negó con la cabeza – ¡es solo que no esperaba recibir consejos de cama de tu parte...!

Por favor, Mione... – dijo mientras examinaba un paquete de cubertería – soy tu madre... ¿qué mejor mujer que yo para aconsejarte – y con una mirada pícara agregó – en todos los sentidos?

Ok, mamá... alto a esas miradas – la amenazó incómoda – puedes decir lo mismo sin darme miedo

Amy soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su hija, emocionada. La joven rió después de unos segundos de permanecer así. Pero Amy tenía razón, no sabía cuantas jóvenes podían hablar así con su madre pero ella tenía la suerte de ser una de esas. Pero le había caído de sorpresa porque su madre no acostumbraba a hacer algún comentario de ese tipo... nunca. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Bueno – se incorporó la joven - ¿ya terminamos?

¡Claro que no!

¡Pero mamá, llevamos 3 horas en la tienda!

Muy bien – accedió Amy – ¿ya tienes las velas del centro de mesa?

¿Centro de mesa? Mamá, apenas tengo comedor...

Bueno, ¿un perchero para las visitas?

Mamá... – se quejó, cansada

¿Los adornos del baño? Podemos comprar una canasta y ponerle toallas enrolladas y jabones líquidos... me parece un toque elegante

Mamá... – su tono ahora era de desesperación

¿Hermione?

¡Todo va a salir mal! – gritó la joven, histérica, haciendo brincar a una anciana que pasaba junto a ella

Amy se giró hacia ella y la miró totalmente desconcertada

¿De qué hablas, cariño?

Mamá, son demasiadas cosas que pensar... – dijo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire – muchos pendientes, muchos detalles...

¿Pero de qué hablas? – se quejó su madre – ¡eres la persona más perfeccionista y detallista que conozco!

Si, puede ser – accedió la castaña – pero no tengo cabeza para eso... ¿jabones? ¿toallas? Mamá, ¿quiere decir que no estoy hecha para ser ama de casa? ¿es una señal de que no debo casarme?

Su madre hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír pues dada la situación podría interpretarse como burla, pero el comentario de su hija le causaba mucha ternura.

Cariño... – dijo acomodando sus pensamientos – vas a ser una excelente ama de casa y una gran esposa...

Pero mamá, ¿y si yo no traigo el chip de "esposa perfecta"?

Ese chip no existe, Hermione – dijo riendo su madre

¡Claro que existe! – gritó ella – ¡tú lo tienes... Jo lo tiene... mi suegra lo tiene!

Y tú adquirirás esa experiencia y el gusto por que los detalles de tu casa estén perfectos, solo es cuestión de tiempo, hija...

¿Y si no hago un buen papel de esposa?

Eres una mujer inteligente, educada, hermosa, y estás enamorada de un hombre que daría la vida por tí... ¿qué es lo que no podrías hacer bien?

Escucharla la tranquilizó... tenía razón, ella no tenía nada que pedir a otras jóvenes esposas, lo tenía todo... y lo más importante, lo que no tenía, Draco lo pasaba por algo porque la amaba... pensar eso la tranquilizó y le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Mamá? – la llamó mucho más tranquila – además de tu chip de "esposa perfecta" también tienes el de "madre perfecta"

Que boba eres – dijo riendo - ¿buscamos las cosas para el centro de mesa?

Y para el baño – completó Hermione, decidida – creo que además de toallas y jabones podemos comprar unas perlas de aroma...

Esa sí es mi hija, la perfeccionista odiosa...

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza. Al final su madre tenía razón, si ella pudiera que su casa hablara para dar la bienvenida cada vez que alguien llegara, lo haría.

Sonriendo ante el pensamiento e imaginando con qué hechizo podría lograrlo, Hermione pensó que los únicos ataques de pánico que recordaba en ella misma, habían salido a flote con su madre... la sentía tan cercana y la confortaba tanto que podía sentirse libre de decir tonterías como el chip de la "esposa perfecta" sin miedo a que pensara que estaba loca.

Sin decir nada, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, a lo que Amy respondió de la misma manera, acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

* * *

El único sonido que rompía el silencio sepulcral en la mansión Malfoy era el de los cubiertos cortando la cena. De vez en cuando Narcisa y Lucius intercambiaban una mirada y la mujer le sonreía débilmente. Fue en uno de esos cruces de miradas en los que pasó.

No es justo – dijo Lucius soltando el tenedor, sin apetito

¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Narcisa lo miró preocupada

Cuando dos personas se quieren tanto como nuestros hijos – dijo sin dudarlo – no debería ser posible que se separaran

No te atormentes con eso, cariño – pidió sin mucho éxito, pues a ella también le había dado vueltas ese pensamiento desde que Draco se había marchado la mañana anterior.

Tú te ves muy tranquila – dijo acusador su marido

Es que lo estoy... – actuó ella – sé que Hermione es una joven fuerte y con mucha pasión por la vida... no permitirá que nadie le haga daño... – suspiró y juntó sus manos – todavía tiene mucho por qué vivir

Narcisa, por favor... – rebatió enfadado – ¡al señor tenebroso no le interesa cuánto le falte por vivir! Lo sabes perfectamente

Creo que estás subestimando a Hermione, cariño... – dijo con ternura

Mas bien, estoy siendo realista... – pasó sus manos por su cabello – sé que es una bruja excelente, muy valiente y noble pero ¿eso qué es comparado con el poder del señor tenebroso?

Tú lo dijiste, cariño – le recordó su esposa – no somos expertos en la magia de poner la felicidad en la de los otros, pero creo que esa es más poderosa aún que la de todos los señores tenebrosos del mundo...

Lucius se revolvió incómodo en su lugar

Has seguido teniendo sueños, ¿verdad? – preguntó con miedo a la respuesta

No – respondió él de inmediato

No me mientas, Lucius – rogó su esposa – se te nota en la mirada...

Tengo miedo, Narcisa – confesó con mucho menos trabajo que la primera vez que esas palabras salieron de sus labios – daría todo por no ver amenazada la felicidad de Draco... todo

Lo sé, amor – dijo ella sintiendo en el corazón un pinchazo de dolor – yo también lo daría todo... pero esto es algo que sale de nuestras manos, es algo que sólo ellos dos pueden y deben defender...

Su esposo asintió, abatido

Odio no poder hacer nada...

Lo sé...

Después de esa aseveración, el resto de la cena pasó en silencio, donde cada uno de los Malfoy se había sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Lucius en su preocupación inmensa por Draco y Narcisa consternada por su hijo... y por su esposo.

Intentó dormir de nuevo... pero aún resonaban en su mente las palabras pronunciadas por esa voz fría, que le helaba la sangre, provocándole un prolongado escalofrío...

**_El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que te imaginas, traidor... muy pronto mi venganza comenzará... y desearás nunca haberte metido con Lord Voldemort_**

* * *

Ahí termina el capitulo!!! Que tal? Qué les parece? Cuál fue su momento favorito? Qué tal la actitud de Hermione ante los intentos de reconciliación de Draco? Qué opinan de Harry y Ginny? Y lo que Henry le dijo a Draco? Lo desconcertó un poco... y los papás de Draco, cómo lo consuela Narcisa... qué tal me salió la reconciliación? Les gustó? Qué les parece el regalo de cumpleaños y de boda de Draco!! Yo quiero unos papás asi! Y no aman a Amy? Y la relación madre-hija que tienen estas dos? Bueno, que a mi me encanta... ahora, el miedo de Lucius es tan fuerte que hasta me duele...

Y la pregunta obligada: qué opinan de Ron? A pesar de todo la quiere, la cuida y busca que ella esté bien. Digo, a veces cuando queremos a alguien nos hacemos tontos y pensamos que todo va a ser como queremos que sea... eso le pasa a este pobre pelirrojo. Aunque no hay que perder de vista el elemento Lavender... me gusta, esto me está gustando! Y a ustedes? Por favor díganme sus hipótesis, que alguna ya acertó el futuro de uno u otro personaje...

Chicas, como siempre un placer... prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo, es más en este momento voy a escribirlo.

Besos!!


	12. Nada cambiará mi amor por ti

Holaaaa!!

Sé que llevo años sin aparecer por aquí y me odiarán mas al darse cuenta de la extensión de este capitulo pero creo que es mejor que nada. Y para que no se olviden de mi. Espero de verdad poder actualizar muy pronto para el evento del año! Jajaja.

Un beso a todas las que me siguen y mil gracias por hacerlo.

**12.**

**Nada cambiará mi amor por ti**

El rubio manejaba pegado a la costa, sin desdibujar una enorme sonrisa de sus labios

¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contento hoy?

Porque voy con mi prometida a ver nuestra casa de descanso

Nunca te han emocionado tanto las casas – respondió ella con cierto escepticismo.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, mientras tomaba con su mano la de ella y se la llevaba a la boca para darle un beso. Hermione sonrió ante el gesto.

Esta es diferente – comentó despreocupado – es nuestra

Al hablar en plural y pensando en el futuro, recordó algo que sabiamente le había dicho David hacía una semana exactamente

Flashback

Los dos hombres miraban el valle desde lo alto. La vista era majestuosa. A esas horas de la mañana, el sol se asomaba tímidamente para comenzar a esparcir su luz por todo el lugar. El olor del rocío sobre el pasto era muy agradable. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Draco lo rompió

¡Que bien se está aquí! – exclamó llenando sus pulmones de aire puro

Es efecto de una buena caminata y una buena compañía – afirmó David mirando a su yerno con afecto

De eso no cabe duda – completó él devolviendo el halago

David sonrió y cruzó los brazos mientras contemplaba su casa a lo lejos. Su hija y su prometido habían venido a visitarlos ya que faltaban pocas semanas para la boda. El señor Granger metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió hacia Draco.

No se si en tu mundo acostumbran usar esto pero quiero que lo tengas

Y le estiró una pequeña y ligera bolsa de tela. Draco lo miró sorprendido y enseguida la aceptó.

No tienes que darme nada, David... – dijo el aludido sorprendido y un poco apenado

Desató el hilo que mantenía la bolsa cerrada y sacó dos mancuernillas doradas con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada. El joven miró alternativamente las mancuernillas y a su suegro, abrió la boca para darle las gracias pero David lo interrumpió

Las usé cuando me casé con Amy – confesó, y al ver la cara de agradecimiento agregó – y no creo en supersticiones así que no te diré que te darán la mayor felicidad del mundo porque... no lo harán.

El rubio levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de el señor Granger, quien sonriendo benévolamente siguió hablando

Draco, si algo me han enseñado 50 años de vida es que la felicidad se construye día con día y depende de ti y de Hermione que logren hacer un camino por el que caminar sea un placer...

El aludido asintió lentamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Su suegro era un hombre sorprendente.

A veces querrás matarla porque las mujeres suelen pelear por detalles insignificantes – su expresión era de desenfado – como las calcetas sucias o la pasta de dientes, o porque no sabrán con qué familia pasar las fiestas, o porque ella querrá educar a tus hijos de una manera diferente a la tuya...

Con la mención de sus hijos, Draco dio un respingo y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. David lo notó y le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero en otras ocasiones no te cansarás de sorprenderte de la fortuna que es tenerla como esposa... – suspiró y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su casa, donde se encontraba aquélla de la que hablaba – llegará un punto en que no podrás concebir la vida sin ella...

No concibo la vida sin ella – afirmó el joven con seriedad, recordando que había dicho esas mismas palabras a sus padres cuando los visitó – y me da miedo la simple idea de no estar con ella en algún momento futuro.

David desvió la mirada y la fijo en su yerno. Cruzó los brazos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero una mueca extraña le impidió poder hablar. Draco supo que tenía un nudo en la garganta

Ella es todo para mi, David – confesó con el corazón en la mano

Su suegro carraspeó y con una palmada en la espalda finalizó

Lo sé, Draco – su sinceridad era aplastante – lo veo en tus ojos

Y siguieron contemplando el sol poniéndose por encima del valle que cada vez parecía más salido de cuento que antes.

Camino a casa, en rubio no pensó en nada más que en una cosa. Una sola frase que quería decirle a David y que aunque le sonaba muy cursi, era tan verdadera y tan fuerte que si no a decía, le quemaría la garganta. Cuando estuvieron a la puerta de la casa de los Granger, el joven la soltó sin previo aviso:

Es... un honor para mí formar parte de tu familia – dijo mientras David abría la puerta de metal que antecedía a la de madera – necesitaba que lo supieras.

El estómago de David se contrajo y soltó la puerta. Se giró hacia Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Con una amplia sonrisa y una dicha enorme, solo pudo asentir

Para mi también, hijo

Fin Flashback

Draco sonrió con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción y besó de nuevo la mano de su prometida. Permanecieron en silencio y tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a la zona donde estaba su nueva casa. Eran las seis de la tarde y el sol se reflejaba con tonos dorados sobre el mar. La castaña bajó del coche y contempló la vista, feliz. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del mar.

Al ver que no la seguía, Draco la miró y se dio cuenta de su éxtasis. Se acercó por la espalda y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Hermione sonrió y acarició sus brazos.

Podría estar así para siempre – dijo después de unos minutos en los que pudo disfrutar de ese momento con todos sus sentidos.

Yo también – acordó su prometido, acercándose para darle un beso tierno en el cuello.

Ella se estremeció al contacto y giró lentamente para encontrarse con su mirada. Sin decir nada, empezó a acariciar sus mejillas, su barba, sus orejas, su cuello... al ver cómo el rubio cerraba los ojos al contacto y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara, llegó a sus labios y los recorrió lentamente con su dedo índice. Sintió la respiración de Draco acelerarse y sonrió.

¿Quieres que siga? – preguntó deteniéndose de pronto

Su prometido pareció traído abruptamente a la realidad. Sonrió ampliamente

Déjalo, yo me hago cargo – dijo en un tono tan a la "James Bond" que hizo a su prometida reír al escucharlo.

Él la imitó y se acercó para besarla mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello de ella, quien por su parte, le acariciaba la espalda y lo acercaba más a su cuerpo. El modo en que se perdía entre sus brazos le encantaba. Al principio le preocupaba ese sentimiento tan fuerte e instintivo al estar con él pero ahora lo disfrutaba con cada poro de su cuerpo.

Creo... que deberíamos... parar – dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada después de unos segundos

¿Por qué? – exclamó sorprendido el joven Malfoy sin dejar de besarla.

Nos pueden ver – logró decir, aún respondiendo a sus besos

No me importa – y la besó en el cuello

¿Quieres que me vean... – Hermione no sabía bien como terminar la frase – ... así?

Draco sonrió ante la dificultad de su prometida para usar una terminología sexual y la besó en la frente. Sabía que se sentía incómoda y accedió.

Tienes razón – dijo besándola en la frente – mejor entremos

Cuando dejó de sentir los brazos del rubio alrededor de ella, se arrepintió de haberlo propuesto pero era mejor. Si seguían, no estaba segura de poder parar.

Lo siguió rumbo a la casa que tenía un porche muy "playero" con dos palmeras que lo flanqueaban. Toda la fachada de la casa era blanca.

Al abrir la puerta, los dos quedaron sorprendidos por la vista: los techos eran altos y toda la parte trasera de la casa era de cristal. Se veía el mar desde todos sus ángulos y el cielo azul intenso, presagio de un pronto anochecer.

Los adornos eran soberbios, elegantes y modernos. La mano de Narcisa se veía por todos lados: enormes cuadros abstractos con colores brillantes, sillones en colores neutros con cojines que contrastaban, un desayunador de madera debajo del porche trasero... todo era encantador.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y rieron al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban con la boca abierta de la belleza de la casa.

¿Vamos arriba? – sugirió el joven

¡Claro! – dijo ella emocionada y tomándolo de la mano subió la escaleras con rapidez.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, el mismo buen gusto reinaba. En la habitación más grande que asumieron inmediatamente era de ellos, el ventanal que fungía como una pared daba directamente a la playa y afuera, en la terraza, había dos sillones de playa acomodados paralelamente y una mesita en medio. En el medio había una hielera alta que enfriaba una botella de champaña y una nota:

_Esperamos que la disfruten..._

_Aquí podrán hacer muchos recuerdos para toda su vida._

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Narcisa y Lucius_

Tus papás son increíbles – dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida en medio del mar. Aspiró el aroma, sintiendo la humedad en todo el cuerpo.

Lo mismo iba a decir sobre los tuyos – afirmó él

Y luego, mirando de reojo la botella, agregó

Creo que no podemos despreciar el regalo... hagámosle honor ya.

Hermione rió y se adelantó para tomar la botella. Intentó hacer volar el corcho pero se desesperó pronto ya que sus manos no parecían estar aplicando la fuerza necesaria. Miró a Draco con fastidio.

Permíteme – murmuró él

La castaña rió y observó la facilidad con la que el rubio abría la botella y servía un poco de champaña en las dos copas sobre la mesita. Verlo con esa sonrisa enorme dibujada en la cara, en un balcón y con una copa de vino en la mano la remontó a un recuerdo que atesoraba con mucho cariño. Lo único que cambiaba de esta situación era que la primera vez que habían estado juntos no tenían una playa como escenario.

Este momento me recuerda algo – comentó despreocupada la joven Granger mientras bebía un sorbo de vino espumoso – vagamente...

Sabía lo que lograría en su prometido con ese comentario. El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se acercó para tomar con la mano libre la mejilla de ella. Se acercó a su oído y susurró

Te ayudaré a recordar...

Y la besó en la oreja, haciéndola reír por la cercanía y el contacto. Se enfrascaron en una sesión intensa de besos y caricias y poco quedó de la champaña que alguna vez hubo en sus copas, antes de que cayeran al piso inevitablemente.

Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo él cuando estuvieron acurrucados en un sillón.

Ella contemplaba la vista y él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba las olas rompiendo en la playa

¿Por qué no me sorprende? – preguntó ella haciendo dibujos sobre su pecho y levantando la cabeza para mirarlo – me vas a malacostumbrar

Eso sería si no estuviera dispuesto a hacerte miles de sorpresas más, pero no te preocupes – afirmó besando su nariz – las habrá

Hermione sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

¿De qué se trata?

Baja en cinco minutos – dijo él, poniéndose de pie y alejándose escaleras abajo.

La castaña sintió curiosidad pero se acomodó en el sillón y siguió con la mirada fija en el hipnotizante movimiento de las olas que iban y venían a placer. De pronto se dio cuenta de que habían pasado diez minutos. Sonrió y se puso de pie, conteniéndose para no correr hacia el encuentro del rubio.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y lo que encontró le extrañó.

Draco estaba al pie de las escaleras, usaba un traje beige con corbata verde, tenía una rosa roja en las manos y sus ojos expresaban una profunda emoción contenida cuando vio a Hermione aparecer frente a él.

¿Tenemos una fiesta? – preguntó ella sin dejar de contemplarlo. Se veía tan guapo que dolía

Él negó con la cabeza sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro

¿Estás lista para casarte conmigo? – soltó cuando ella estuvo junto a él

Si – respondió la joven sin entender – pero aún faltan dos semanas

Mira – explicó tomándola de la mano – esto es lo que pienso... – tomó aire como si le costara trabajo poner en orden sus ideas – la boda no es mas que un requisito...

Por un segundo, el corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse

¿Cómo? – preguntó desconcertada - ¿quiere decir que ya no quieres casarte?

No, no, no... – la tranquilizó él besando su mano – lo que quiere decir es que en dos semanas me voy a vestir de pingüino elegante y le voy a decir a todos que te amo tanto que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo...

Pues me gusta ese requisito – dijo ella aún a la defensiva

Lo sé pero... – la tomó de los hombros – ¿no crees que primero debería decírtelo a ti?

Me lo has dicho desde que nos comprometimos – le recordó ella, sin mucha idea de hacia donde iba todo eso

Draco la contempló como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Era impresionante lo que hacía con él. Como si ya no fuera dueño de sí, una palabra, un gesto o una petición de ella era una orden directa e inapelable.

Te propongo una boda privada – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Sigo sin captar la idea – comenzó ella, pero al verlo tan feliz, siguió – pero creo que me voy acercando

Lo que propongo es que escribamos las razones por las que queremos casarnos, nos las digamos y sellemos el pacto nosotros, antes de tener público.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Hermione

Es una idea original – aceptó, pensando en todo lo que quería decirle – y me encanta

¡Perfecto! – exclamó el rubio emocionado – te veo en una hora entonces

¿Te tomará una hora pensar lo que quieres decirme? – preguntó sorprendida

No, me tomó varios días – confesó con una sonrisa – sólo te estoy dando ventaja para que lo hagas tú

Tramposo – se quejó ella, fingiendo indignación – en una hora entonces

Y enseguida subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ooooooo

La cabeza le daba mil vueltas.

Ginny estaba a dos semanas de irse. De pronto se quedaría sin sus dos mejores amigas. Hermione se iría a quien sabe donde de luna de miel y Ginny se iría a Alemania por un periodo que a él le parecía eterno. Hubiera preferido que cambiaran lugares y Ginny se fuera sólo por dos semanas, no le importaría pasar más tiempo sin ver a Hermione si a cambio podía estar con el amor de su vida.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó su número con manos temblorosas.

Lo dejó sonar tres veces y colgó al escuchar su voz. Caminó de un lado a otro de su habitación incomodo. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un treceañero, marcándole a la niña que le gustaba y colgando? Sólo Ginny lograba que hiciera cosas que jamás imaginó hacer.

El repiqueteo de su celular lo sobresaltó

¿Si? – contestó sintiendo el corazón salirse de su pecho

¿Harry? – preguntó Ginny desde el otro lado de la línea – me colgaste

No – se apresuró a afirmar – bueno, si... pero no fue intencional – pensó en una excusa rápida – el teléfono se cayó y se cortó

Entiendo – dijo Ginny sin creer ni una palabra - ¿necesitas algo?

_A ti_ – pensó el joven Potter y de inmediato el pensamiento del treceañero volvió a su mente

Solamente quería saber si – se aclaró la garganta – si aún iremos juntos a la boda

Los segundos que tardó Ginny en darle una respuesta le parecieron eternos. Tal vez si colgaba de nuevo "por accidente" el impacto de la negativa le pareciera menos doloroso.

Claro que sí – dijo finalmente la pelirroja – no he considerado ir con nadie más, Harry

El aludido pudo notar una nota de tristeza en la voz de su ex-novia.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sin saber bien si era correcto preguntárselo cuando ya no eran nada

Bien – respondió ella más por inercia que por convicción – termino de arreglar el papeleo de la Universidad en Alemania y de hacer compras de último momento

Ahora fue él quien tardó varios segundos en responder

¿Cuándo te vas, exactamente?

Exactamente, en 16 días – soltó ella de inmediato

Entiendo – dijo él sintiendo que todo dentro se le hacía un nudo – entonces te veré en tu casa el día de la boda

Te estaré esperando – su tono parecía más animado aunque un poco falso

Si necesitas... cualquier cosa... – le costaba mucho hablarle como alguien lejano – puedes llamarme, sabes que siempre estoy para ti

No se escuchó nada mas que la respiración de los dos, más rápida de lo habitual

Lo sé – respondió Ginny con la voz entrecortada – gracias

Nos vemos en dos semanas – finalizó Harry, sintiendo que no podría mantener la farsa mucho mas tiempo

Está bien. Cuidate

Y de inmediato colgó. Harry se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y después de un rato lo aventó a la cama. ¡Qué estupidez! Tratarse como hermanos cuando había algo mucho mas fuerte entre ellos era estúpido. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de hacer que Ginny desistiera de su idea de irse. Solamente tenia la boda para convencerla. La boda. Un nudo se volvió a formar en su estómago y después una sonrisa se ensanchó.

Houston, tenemos una solución – se dijo mientras frotaba sus manos emocionado.

Oooooo

Se acabó el tiempo – dijo el joven Malfoy desde afuera de su habitación

Pero no recibió respuesta así que abrió la puerta con lentitud y lo sorprendió no encontrar a su prometida allí. El corazón le saltó de pronto, imaginando que algo malo le habría pasado. Se concentró en apartar los pensamientos negativos y miró con atención. Encima de la cama había una nota. Sencilla y corta:

Amor: Nos vemos en la playa H.M.

Respiró de pronto, dándose cuenta de lo fatalista que podía ser cuando quería y tranquilizándose al saber que el amor de su vida estaba a salvo. Cuando releyó la nota, no pudo evitar notar el detalle de la "M" después de su nombre. Era la primera vez que Hermione usaba su nombre de casada. Rió emocionado, se arregló el saco y bajó las escaleras con una velocidad furiosa. Desde el primer paso que dio sobre la arena, un camino de velas rojas lo guiaron hacia un techo cuadrado y blanco con cortinillas de gasa colocado en medio de la playa. Debajo de ella, la silueta de Hermione permanecía inmóvil y sonriente. Se aclaró la garganta y con el corazón latiendo copiosamente, se controló para no correr hacia ella.

La imagen que tenía enfrente y cada vez se acercaba más lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Tenía un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas, una cinta verde en la cintura y los chinos marcados caían perfectos sobre su espalda. Respiró profundamente.

Estás preciosa – le dijo tomando su mano y sintiéndola tan suave como la seda que le envolvía la cintura

Ya lo sé – dijo ella emocionada – tú también

Ya lo sé – la imitó

Draco se tomó unos segundos para inspeccionar el lugar... había velas de todos los tamaños colocados estratégicamente sobre bases de metal y al centro algo parecido a un mantel enorme y dos almohadones blancos. El olor que impregnaba el ambiente le fascinaba: era el del mar mezclado con el perfume de Hermione.

Creí que te vería en la habitación – dijo sorprendido mientras miraba de un lado a otro el lugar

¿Crees que tienes la exclusividad del romanticismo? – preguntó ella en broma y satisfecha porque al parecer a su prometido le gustaba el lugar.

Al menos eso intento – dijo sonriendo sin despegar la vista de su sonrisa sincera y profunda.

Pues ya ves que no – dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo lentamente por la cintura.

Quedó pegada a su pecho y el latido de su corazón le dio mucha paz.

¿Cuándo se te ocurrió lo de la boda privada? – preguntó con curiosidad

Cuando mamá habló de escribir los votos pensé que lo mejor sería decírtelos a ti solamente.

Hermione sonrió incomoda. El tema de Narcisa como organizadora de bodas reales no era uno de sus favoritos así que lo evitó. Draco notó su mueca informe

¿Te disgusta la idea?

No – respondió emocionada de nuevo – sólo sorprendida de que no se me ocurriera a mí primero

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos y finalmente él habló

¿Quieres que empiece yo?

Hermione dudó unos momentos. Si él empezaba, la dejaría tan vulnerable y sentimental que ella ya no tendría oportunidad de lucirse con sus votos y en realidad quería decirlos de una manera adecuada.

¿Te molesta si empiezo yo? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

En absoluto

Los dos se dirigieron a los cojines en el centro de la tienda y se sentaron cada uno en su respectivo. Draco la miró expectante.

¿No los ibas a escribir? – preguntó dudoso

Sé perfectamente por qué quiero casarme contigo – dijo segura – no necesito apuntarlo

Draco sonrió un poco nervioso

Yo los escribí porque no quiero olvidarme de ninguna cosa que me hagas sentir y por lo que quiero casarme contigo – se excusó

Está bien – dijo ella – me muero por oírlos.

Las damas primero – dijo él, recordando la petición de que ella comenzara

Está bien...

Hermione carraspeó, puso la mirada en el mar y de pronto lo miró de lleno y no despegó sus ojos de Draco

Draco Malfoy – comenzó con solemnidad – desde que estás en mi vida la has cambiado radicalmente. Tú me has dado un motivo para vivir y has salvado mi vida en todos los modos posibles – la voz se le cortó cuando recordó que había estado a punto de morir en manos de los mortifagos y Voldemort y había sido él y su nueva familia quien la había rescatado – has hecho mi vida más feliz, me has hecho sentir como una reina en todos los aspectos, me devolviste la confianza cuando la había perdido – la voz se le cortó y lo tomó de la mano – Draco, contigo tengo mucho mas de lo que alguna vez pude desear.

El joven la miró sorprendido. Una sonrisa enorme se le dibujó en la cara y tomó su mano que apretaba la propia para besarla y después hacer lo mismo con los labios de su prometida

Te amo, Hermione

Y yo a ti – dijo ella sintiendo un escozor en los ojos que nada tenían que ver con la arena – gracias por estar a mi lado

Ahora era su turno.

¿Podrías pararte?

Hermione lo hizo sin dudar y permaneció así hasta que él también se puso de pie y la tomó de las mejillas para darle un beso corto

No pude hacer esto cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa – dijo con emoción – y sé que te gustará

Y ante la mirada emocionada de la castaña, puso una rodilla en el suelo y la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras entrelazaba sus manos y acariciaba su anillo de compromiso. Para su sorpresa, Draco no sacó ningún papel

Hermione – dijo con un tono más serio de lo normal – tú me convertiste en una persona. Me sacaste de mi mundo que parecía perfecto para darme cuenta de que lo más perfecto que he conocido está frente a mi en este momento... por quien daría la vida si fuera necesario.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y respiró profundamente para que no escaparan sin su permiso

Amor... – siguió Draco – tú me has hecho un hombre libre, sin ataduras sobre la imagen que se debe proyectar; gracias a ti conocí lo que es dar todo por alguien y la sensación de plenitud que implica pertenecer a alguien. Yo te pertenezco, todo lo que hago, pienso y digo es por ti. Te amo.

¡Ay Draco! – sollozó ella dejándose caer sobre la arena y arrodillándose junto a él – nunca me alcanzará la vida para agradecer lo que soy gracias a ti – le acarició las mejillas y pegando su frente con la de él, agregó – yo también te amo.

El joven Malfoy sintió las lágrimas de su prometida mojar su camisa y se separó un poco para contemplarla. Era hermosa aún con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Le limpió las mejillas y los párpados mientras sonreía con ternura.

Por esto querías empezar tú, ¿verdad?

¡Que perceptivo! – dijo ella con un tono menos sarcástico del que le hubiera gustado, pero las lágrimas no le permitían entonar adecuadamente

Sin decir nada más y con un movimiento de varita, Draco hizo que las cortinillas pegadas al techo se soltaran y quedaron dentro de una gigantesca tienda de campaña

Tengo una buena idea para terminar esta ceremonia – dijo el rubio besando sus mejillas y sus párpados que antes había limpiado con las manos

No puedo imaginarme cuál – dijo ella acariciando su espalda y acercándolo más hacia ella.

Los dos rieron y se dejaron caer sobre los almohadones.


	13. Para toda la vida

Hola chicas!

Me da mucho gusto que tantas me hayan agregado a su perfil como historias favoritas, es un halago! Ahora sólo les pido que por favorrrrrr me dejen algún comentario! Entiendo que el pasado no comentaran porque no hay mucho que decir pero de este capitulo 13, hay mucho de qué hablar!!! Solo les digo que me reí mucho y también lloré, espero lograr lo mismo en ustedes. Para ambientarse, les recomiendo escuchar "my destiny" de Katharine McPhee, solo como recomendación ;)

Les mando un beso y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Besos

* * *

**13**

**Para toda la vida**

La casa estaba en silencio.

Y ella no podía dormir. Un milimétrico rayo de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas le impedía mantener los ojos cerrados; el desagradable ruido de los grillos la desesperaba y ni siquiera la almohada pegada a su oído le hacía dejar de oírlos; el abrazo de Draco la incomodaba de una manera intolerable. Ya no podía aguantar una molestia más, así que se deshizo de la mano pálida que la sostenía por la cintura y se puso de pie.

Bufó enojada. La verdad era que todo lo que le incomodaba no era tan grave, sino que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la boda. Estaba a sólo un día y la presión iba en aumento de un modo impresionante.

Caminó por la habitación para ver si le entraba sueño pero al contrario; entre más caminaba, más pensaba y se angustiaba… sin poder contenerse más, se puso la bata de seda negra sobre el camisón del mismo color y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia la de sus padres y se sintió como cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era saber que ellos estaban ahí, a su lado.

¿Mamá? – susurró intentando no despertar a su padre

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Amy sobresaltada

Si, si – la tranquilizó la joven – estoy bien, solo que…

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de nuevo la mujer recargándose sobre sus codos y abriendo de golpe los ojos

Ese movimiento hizo que David se incorporara y de inmediato buscara la fuente del sobresalto de su esposa. Se encontró con la mirada contrariada de su hija.

¿Estás bien, Hermione? – le preguntó con la voz pastosa

Perdón – dijo enojada por haber despertado a su padre pero divertida al ver su expresión de susto – vuelvan a dormir… es una tontería

Hermione – la llamó su padre, sentándose recargado en la cabecera – ven aquí

Ella obedeció y dejó de lado la careta de estar apenada porque en realidad lo que mas quería era acostarse entre los dos y sentirse protegida. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a los pies.

Los tres hicieron silencio, esperando que alguien comenzara la conversación.

¿Está todo bien? – repitió David

Si, si, perfectamente – afirmó ella intentando creer sus propias palabras - perdón, no quería despertarlos así…

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Amy mirándola fijamente. Sabía que escondía algo

No puedo dormir – dijo sintiéndose tonta

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas como pidiendo turno para hablar

¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó su madre aunque ya conocía la respuesta

Hermione se dejó caer para acostarse sobre la cama, aunque sus pies aún tocaban el suelo.

No lo sé – suspiró

Los señores Granger le dieron tiempo para acomodar sus ideas.

No me he dado tiempo de estar nerviosa – siguió la joven

Yo te ayudaré a arreglar todo lo que haga falta – se ofreció su madre, acariciando su cabello que caía a lo largo de la cama

¡Lo que haga falta! – estalló finalmente con ironía y se sentó mirándolos a ambos – dudo que haga falta algo si mi suegra está detrás de la organización …

Cuando escuchó el tema al que se refería Hermione, David se dio cuenta de que no era grave ni de su incumbencia directa, así que se relajó un poco y cerró los ojos aunque permaneció en la misma posición.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Amy entornando los ojos

Narcisa es encantadora por ayudarme pero... – suspiró al mencionarla – quiere que todo sea elegante al extremo ¡todavía dudo si habrá un mesero por persona y flores en los retretes!

Hermione… - Amy intentó calmarla al percibir que su tono de voz se elevaba

Al final será una cena de ocho tiempos – el gesto de su cara se hizo más grave – ¡ocho tiempos! ¿Desde hace cuánto cree que mi familia no se alimenta?

Pues... si ve a John y a Michael comer, podría formularse esa pregunta seriamente – dijo su madre recordando a sus primos. Hermione la ignoró

Y… pretende que la fiesta sea en un salón enorme, mamá – gritó finalmente mirándola – ni siquiera todo Hogwarts podría hacer que se viera medianamente lleno

Estás tomándolo muy en serio – afirmó Amy y al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Hermione por rebatirle completó – al final agradecerás que Narcisa y yo estemos organizándolo todo para que tú sólo lo disfrutes.

La joven tensó el gesto pero después de unos segundos sonrió mientras intentaba respirar lentamente y volvió a acostarse. Narcisa sólo era su vía de escape. Le preocupaba algo mucho más importante.

Lo sé – aceptó dándose por vencida – pero a veces pienso que es demasiado para mi. Solo tengo 21 años y a veces me asusta pensar a todo lo que voy a enfrentarme… tengo pavor a no estar preparada para ser una… señora

Amy pareció tener un deja vu, un sentimiento de que esa conversación ya la había tenido... en algo parecido a una tienda de artículos para el hogar.

No tienes que ser una señora – rió su madre – vas a ser una mujer casada, con un marido que te adora y que literalmente daría la vida por ti, hija…

Lo sé pero… - suspiró – verme como madre de sus hijos, administrar mi propia casa, que la gente me diga "señora Malfoy"… - sin darse cuenta, hizo un gesto como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable – me asusta

Los cambios siempre asustan, Hermione… pero si tú estás segura de él…

Estoy segura – dijo un poco a la defensiva – no podría verme con nadie más que no fuera él… ¡mamá, lo quiero tanto que me asusta!

La mujer sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos. No dijo nada, solo miró a su hija con una alegría inmensa. David fingía seguir dormido pero no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al escucharla expresarse de Draco de una manera tan parecida a la que él había usado al hablar de ella en la montaña.

¿No vas a decirme que estoy loca? – preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos en que su madre permanecía en silencio

No creo que estés loca – afirmó – para nada

Pero ¿quién le tiene miedo al amor?

Quien ama realmente – respondió ella con naturalidad – porque sabe el compromiso que adquiere. Y no cualquiera está dispuesto a ceder por amor al otro.

La joven cruzó las piernas debajo de ella y la miró con interés

Sé que Draco y tú son el uno para el otro, hija… pero tienes que saber que las cosas no serán fáciles.

Hermione asintió, abatida mientras jugaba con el edredón

Habrán muchas situaciones en que querrás matarlo por múltiples causas, pero todo se compensa cuando sabes que a pesar de sus defectos y sus calcetines sucios en medio del baño, él es el hombre que quieres para toda la vida...

Con el que quiero envejecer – dijo abriendo el corazón – quiero que me acompañe a pasear a los niños al parque, quiero que me cuide y me abrace por las noches…

¿Ves? – sonrió su madre – lo que te pasa es normal, son dudas comunes. Pero no dejes que ocupen mucho de tu tiempo.

La joven sonrió un poco más tranquila

¿Mamá? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa divertida – ¿papá deja los calcetines tirados en el baño?

Si – dijo riendo – algunas veces... pero lo adoro, aún con sus calcetines y sus hábitos de higiene tan prosaicos.

Ahora fue Hermione quien rió mirando a su padre

No lo hago todo el tiempo – se defendió David mientras abría con lentitud los ojos – tu madre es una exagerada

Y de inmediato, giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a roncar. Madre e hija explotaron en una carcajada que tuvieron que reprimir para no despertar a los hombres de la casa. Permanecieron acostadas unos minutos y de pronto, como un flashback, Hermione recordó la conversación que había tenido con su prima la madrugada de Navidad cuando le había dicho que amaba a Draco aunque no sintiera mariposas en la panza. Ahora su madre se lo repetía con la misma analogía de los calcetines... sus dos parejas ejemplares pensaban lo mismo... podría ser que no se equivocaran.

Mamá... – dijo girándose para mirarla y cerciorándose de que su padre roncaba y el comentario que había lanzado había sido en fase de semi-sueño – ¿sientes mariposas en la panza cuando ves a papá?

La mujer sonrió mirando a su hija con ternura

No como antes – aseguró

La expresión de Hermione fue de decepción. ¿Entonces era verdad que las mariposas se acababan en algún momento? No podía imaginárselo amando tanto a Draco como lo hacía

¿Entonces cómo? – preguntó con tristeza, esperando alguna señal de esperanza

Pues – Amy suspiró – ya no las siento cuando me toca. Pero sí cuando pienso que hace 25 años prometí que estaría con él toda mi vida... y al despertar todos los días junto a él, me doy cuenta de que lo estoy logrando y estoy siendo muy feliz en el camino. O cuando veo como les habla sobre el matrimonio a ti y a Draco, cuando lo escucho hablar de sus futuros nietos... son mariposas a través del tiempo, hija. No se terminan, sólo se sienten diferente.

Tras escucharla, Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Anhelaba un matrimonio como el de sus padres y deseaba ser tan feliz como ellos.

Me encanta hablar contigo – confesó acercándose a ella para abrazarla mientras sentía los dedos de su mamá recorrer su pelo – me dejas muy tranquila siempre.

¡Pues claro! – exclamó en un susurro – ¡soy tu madre!

Las dos sonrieron y permanecieron así hasta que el sueño las venció.

* * *

Nervioso y tras varios minutos de duda por no saber qué se encontraría dentro, suspiró sonoramente y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Lo que vió lo dejó encantado. Ginny usaba un vestido color vino tipo halter, ceñido a la cintura y con un amplio vuelo en la falda. El pelo lacio y suelto enmarcaba su rostro.

Estás preciosa – murmuró cerrando la puerta tras él

¡Harry! – gritó la pelirroja – ¡me asustaste!

Lo siento – se disculpó divertido al verla brincar

Después, un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos.

Era desagradable tener la confianza para decirse tantas cosas y no hacerlo en ese momento. Y es que no sabían bien en qué lugar del mapa de su relación estaban parados… ¿eran pareja aún? ¿seguirían siéndolo en el futuro? ¿estarían enojados hasta la muerte del primero? ¿o lo olvidarían todo fácilmente?

Ginny lo miró de arriba a abajo, fascinada con la imagen de Harry vestido de traje… ¿por qué los hombres se veían tan guapos cuando los usaban? Las túnicas deberían estar prohibidas, existiendo los smokings. Un detalle en la solapa de él la hizo perder la incertidumbre: una flor del mismo color de su vestido estaba prendida en ella. Eso la hacía creer que seguían siendo pareja… o al menos combinaban bastante bien

Ginny, yo…

Harry, no tienes que decir nada – lo disculpó la joven caminando un par de pasos hacia él

Pero quiero hacerlo – continuó acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos – sé que... esa noche me comporté como un imbécil pero la idea de perderte fue insoportable y …

Lo entiendo

¡No! – gritó, de nuevo usando el mismo tono que la vez que habían peleado. Ginny bufó – ¡no lo entiendes!

El ambiente se tornó hostil de pronto y la pelirroja suspiró. Estaba dispuesta a defender su postura las veces que fuera necesario.

¡A mi también me duele dejarte! – replicó desesperada

Pues no lo parece... porque no estabas pensando en mi cuando tomaste la decisión de irte a otro lado – soltó, imprudentemente

¡Claro que estaba pensando en ti! – gritó ella de la misma manera – ¡Eres tú quien me retiene aquí! Eres tú quien ha complicado tanto mi decisión. Sabes que te quiero y esto no está siendo nada fácil…

Cásate conmigo – soltó de pronto, con una sonrisa ligera en su cara

Esa era la solución que había encontrado hacía dos semanas, la noche en que hablaron por teléfono y la sintió tan distante, aún estando tan cerca y con un vínculo tan fuerte entre ellos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era pedirle que fuera su esposa.

La pelirroja no pudo decir más, solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se sentó en su cama, sintiendo las rodillas flaquear. ¿Casarse con él? ¿Y así, de la nada? ¿en qué parte del camino se había perdido? La joven lo miró dudosa

¿Por qué? – preguntó finalmente

Porque las personas que se quieren se casan, ¿sabes? – se burló su novio

No – corrigió ella – ¿por qué me lo pides precisamente ahora?

Creo que no quedó claro lo de las personas que se quieren – continuó en tono de burla – te lo voy a explicar otra vez…

Harry – dijo con la voz más seria de lo normal – sé que Hermione y Draco se reconciliaron y ahora van a casarse pero...– con una ligera sonrisa terminó – no puedes pedirme que me case contigo solo para dejar de pelear…

Por supuesto que no fue por eso – se defendió débilmente y bajando la cabeza. Tal vez ella tenía un poco de razón…

Además una propuesta debe ser algo mágico – aseguró la pelirroja – con champaña y música y cientos de girasoles… - luego se tranquilizó y lo miró sonriendo con ternura – Te quiero – le dijo divertida – y eso no va a cambiar aunque me vaya de aquí por un tiempo.

Eso dices ahora – dijo con desesperación, sintiéndola perdida – pero no quiero ver cuando llegues con los alemanes que te hablen lindo y…

No me interesan los alemanes... hablan raro – bromeó la joven – yo te quiero a ti…

¿Entonces por qué te parece tan descabellada la idea de casarnos?

Porque no es el momento, Harry – dijo tratando de convencerse – veamos esto como una prueba… para nuestra relación

No me gustan las pruebas…

Ni a mi – confesó mientras bajaba la voz – pero a veces son... necesarias

Los dos se abrazaron mientras dejaban que lágrimas silenciosas mojaran los hombros del otro. A la pelirroja le dolía en el alma irse y dejar a Harry pero necesitaba crecer, necesitaba confirmar que él era el amor de su vida y después si, claro que se casarían. Él por su parte, se sentía tremendamente impotente por no ayudar en nada a que su novia cambiara de opinión… se le iba de las manos y sólo podía sonreír y apoyarla.

¡Mira que par! – murmuró Ginny separándose ligeramente – debemos dar pena ajena…

Harry asintió lentamente. Le agradecía que hubiera cortado el momento dramático porque empezaba a ser algo demasiado triste para él. Se soltó de su abrazo.

¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó carraspeando para aclararse la voz

El lunes – respondió ella en un tono muy bajo

Pero... aún no han terminado las clases

Ya… - afirmó – pero como yo no voy a terminar el colegio como todos, por la especialidad… puedo aprovechar esos meses para empezar antes.

El joven Potter creyó entender lo que sentían los condenados a muerte cuando su sentencia se adelantaba.

¿Y ahora qué? – mas que una pregunta, la pelirroja parecía estar quejándose en voz alta

Su acompañante soltó su mano con lentitud, y la miró a la cara. Habló con rapidez para que no sintiera tanto lo que estaba por decir.

Ahora creo que por el bien de los dos, deberíamos dejar de tratarnos como novios…

Ginny la miró entre furiosa y dolida pero finalmente asintió. Sería más difícil decir adiós con tanta intimidad entre ellos.

Te espero abajo – dijo Harry, dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir dando un portazo

Ginny contempló la puerta y se acostó sobre su cama, dejando salir más lágrimas de dolor, de rabia… ¿de verdad irse lejos valía la pena? ¿tanto como para dejarlo? Le estaba costando demasiado. Tendría que decir adiós a su compañía, a sus palabras, a sus bromas, a sus besos, a sus caricias…

Con estos pensamientos, se mantuvo costada durante un largo rato y perdió la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera esuchó cuando su hermano abrió la puerta.

Ya es hora, Gin...

De inmediato, la aludida se sentó en la cama y de espaldas a Ron se secó las lágrimas que viajaban hasta su cuello.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó un poco asustado

Perfectamente – mintió ella con descaro y con mucho trabajo, pues si hubiera tenido que decir una frase más larga, la voz se le hubiera cortado.

No te creo – afirmó señalando el espejo del tocador de su hermana

Ella se miró, soltando una carcajada. Había sido el colmo del cinismo decir que estaba bien cuando parecía el retrato vivo de una momia… con el rimel corrido.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que sus parpados se desinflamaran, se limpio las mejillas llenas de surcos negros, y se retocó el maquillaje y el rimel... esta vez contra agua. Con otro, se alació el pelo que se le había desordenado mientras se revolcaba en la cama y en un minuto estuvo lista.

¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo su hermano – porque si Potter te hizo algo, yo me encargo de que…

¿Potter? – se burló la pelirroja, pero le sonrió agradecida – no es necesario que me defiendas de Harry. Estoy bien…

**

* * *

**

Vamos, mujer – gritó Lucius desde la planta baja – ¡se hace tarde!

¡Qué desesperado! – gritó la mujer que en ese momento salía de su habitación con el porte habitual

El señor Malfoy la contempló mientras bajaba las escaleras. El vestido verde olivo con corte asimétrico en la falda y la parte de arriba con tirantes gruesos y un escote en "V" hacían que Narcisa pareciera salida de un cuento de hadas.

Amo – lo llamó Missy - ¿le traigo una silla? Parece que se va a caer

Narcisa no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la proposición de la elfina y la cara embobada de su marido.

No es necesario, Missy – le dijo la mujer – el señor se recuperará pronto

Lucius se sintió tonto de pronto pero cuando tomó la mano de su mujer, se le olvidó el estado catatónico en que había permanecido al verla.

Estás preciosa – le dijo finalmente con una amplia sonrisa

Gracias – dijo ella acomodado el último mechón dentro de un moño en su cabeza – tu reacción lo dijo todo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos mientras Narcisa tomaba un bolso dorado pequeño y metía las llaves de la casa en él.

Lista – dijo emocionada

Pero el gesto de su marido la asustó un poco. El mismo que hacía unos segundos irradiaba felicidad, ahora tenía la mandíbula desencajada y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo de madera.

¿Qué pasa, Lucius?

Nada, nada – dijo despertando de su letargo y ofreciéndole el brazo a su mujer – se nos hace tarde

Lucius... – lo llamó con un tono de advertencia

Él bajó el brazo y se acercó un poco a ella. Suspiró.

Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo en un susurro

¿Lord Voldemort? – preguntó ella de inmediato

Su esposo asintió lenta y dolorosamente

No sería capaz – dijo la mujer, más para convencerse que por convicción

¿Crees que le importaría arruinar la boda de nuestros hijos? – cuestionó enfadado su esposo, tronándose las manos – al contrario, le daría un mayor placer...

Cada uno se quedó ensimismado y después de unos segundos fue Narcisa quien habló

Estaremos ahí y no dejaremos que pase nada malo, cariño

No es mucho lo que podemos hacer si decide aparecerse – dijo él con sensatez

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Narcisa recordando los poderes incuestionables de ese mago, pero de inmediato plantó una sonrisa en su cara.

No sabemos los alcances de la magia buena, Luce... – lo llamó cariñosamente – confiemos en que es superior a la que conocemos...

El aludido hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por convencerse de que lo que oía era verdad.

Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien – dijo retomando el tono positivo – y si no, ahí estaremos para ayudar en lo que se pueda

Eso me gusta – dijo tomándolo del brazo – ahora vámonos, ¡no queremos llegar tarde a la boda de nuestro único hijo!

* * *

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Llevaba casi 24 horas sin verla y le parecía demasiado. Y si a eso le aumentaba la presión de pensar que la próxima vez que la viera sería para decirle "si, acepto" la tensión en sus músculos aumentaba considerablemente.

Pareces estúpido – se burló Henry ante su gesto acongojado – solo te vas a casar...

¿Sólo? – ironizó Draco – ¡es más de lo que tú te atreverías a hacer algún día, imbécil!

¡Ey, ey! – terció Blaise viendo venir una pelea innecesaria – ¡tranquilos los dos! – y tras lanzarle una mirada significativa a Henry, agregó – Malfoy, ¿qué te hace falta?

No sé – dijo respirando profundamente – los anillos, el lazo, los cojines... ¿por qué no se encargó de esto Ginny? ¿De quién fue la idea de que yo me haría cargo de esos detalles estúpidos?

Tuya – dijeron sus dos amigos a la vez

Tranquilízate ya, Malfoy – dijo Henry – los anillos están sobre el escritorio y el resto de las cosas están en el coche

¿Podrías asegurarte de eso... por favor? – pidió con un tono menos autoritario que antes

Le pediré a Sam que se encargue – accedió – a las mujeres se les da mucho mejor esto de los detalles estúpidos.

Draco le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Henry salió en una carrera. El rubio se sentó sobre la cama, jugando con las mancuernillas que le había regalado su suegro. Sonrió al recordarlo hasta que de pronto las apretó con mucha fuerza, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

Tranquilo, amigo – lo serenó Blaise, sentándose junto a él

Esto es demasiado grande para mi – dijo finalmente – casarme

Si, es algo grande – aceptó

¡Tengo 22 años, Zabini!

¡Y encontraste a la mujer de tu vida a los 21! – le recordó sonando más afeminado de lo que hubiera querido – si eso es algo que ya sabes, ¿para qué esperar más?

El rubio se sentó erguido y respiró profundamente. Fue como si el arranque de adrenalina lo abandonara de pronto.

Es la mujer de mi vida – dijo como si hubiera tenido una epifanía

¡Es lo que te dije, idiota! – se quejó su amigo, dándole un golpe en el brazo

Draco sonreía como si su vida dependiera de la amplitud de su sonrisa.

Y ya nos casamos – recordó, sintiendo una tremenda paz interior

¿¿Qué?? – ahora era Blaise quien no entendía nada - ¿se casaron? ¿Pero cuando, cómo, donde...?

En Longbeach – recordó el rubio y en su mente revivió toda la escena en la playa, con los votos y los motivos por los cuales él y Hermione querían vivir toda la vida juntos... y el final de esa noche.

¿Es una broma? – Blaise seguía desconcertado – ¿es legal casarse dos veces? – se pasó la mano por la frente – bueno, supongo que si es con la misma persona...

Deja de complicar las cosas, Zabini – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, totalmente dueño de la situación – nos casamos para nosotros mismos. Ahora nos casaremos para los demás

Blaise arrugó el ceño y movió la cabeza negativamente. Le extendió las mancuernillas y los puños para que él las colocara. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y jaló a su amigo de la camisa para empezar a abrocharlas.

Soy tu padrino, no tu nana...

Fue el primer comentario del día que de hecho le pareció cómico al rubio. Debía tener que ver con la ansiedad que ya no sentía con respecto a su boda. Se acercó a su amigo y sonrió

Aunque no te des cuenta, eres un buen padrino, inútil – dijo con agradecimiento.

Pues... ¿gracias? – preguntó desconcertado – pero ya termina de arreglarte. No quieres llegar tarde a tu boda, ¿no?

Draco pudo escuchar esas palabras sin hiperventilar y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que escuchó. Ese era el día de su boda.

* * *

La casa de los Granger parecía una posada. Gente entrando y saliendo del baño, de las habitaciones, gritos, preparativos, el llanto de Isabella a quien nadie ponía atención porque toda estaba fija en el personaje del día, la mujer de blanco, Hermione.

¡Amy! – gritó la castaña desde su habitación donde había decidido encerrarse dada la presión de todos sobre ella

Aquí estoy, cariño – dijo la mujer desde afuera

Entra, por favor...

Preparada para cualquier ataque de pánico que pudiera ocurrirle a su hija, Amy respiró profundamente y entró con tranquilidad.

¿Qué pasa, cariño?

¡El vestido es precioso! – gritó la joven emocionada y dando saltos hasta acercarse a su madre

Tú lo escogiste – le recordó la mujer

Es que tengo un gusto excelente – bromeó un momento – igual que con mi prometido

Y las dos se abrazaron, riendo. La señora Granger permaneció cerca de la puerta, inmóvil, contemplando la belleza de Hermione y entendiendo finalmente que era verdad: su hija se iba a casar

Creí que estarías es una crisis, hija – confesó Amy

¿Por qué? – pregunto la joven intentando acomodarse el tocado en el lado izquierdo del pelo ligeramente ondulado - ¿crisis?

No se, tal vez por el evento que ocurre dentro de un par de horas

Amy evitaba mencionar la palabra "boda" para no despertar en Hermione una reacción que la volviera loca.

Creo que mis crisis las tuve por episodios, mamá – dijo aún batallando con el broche del tocado y enfadándose de pronto – ¡ahora lo único que me preocupa es que esta cosa estúpida se acomode bien en mi pelo!

Deja, yo lo hago

Se acercó y con delicadeza colocó el tocado, haciendo que en un segundo hiciera "clic" y se amoldara perfectamente al pelo de Hermione.

Gracias, mamá – dijo tomándola de las manos y sintiendo las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos

Sólo es un broche, Mione...

No – replicó sacudiendo la cabeza – gracias por todo.

Y viendo venir un momento emotivo, Amy tomó aire pero sintió como se formaba un grueso nudo en su garganta.

Gracias por tu ejemplo... como mamá, como esposa, como mujer. Eres todo lo que quiero ser...

Y sin poder contener más el llanto, se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, sollozando como una niña pequeña. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar y Amy había tenido todo que ver en que ella fuera la persona que era ahora.

No tienes nada que agradecer, mi amor... – respondió entre sollozos la mujer mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione – faltaba más

Te quiero, mamá

Y yo a ti, cariño

Permanecieron así por mucho tiempo. Escuchar el latido del corazón de Amy, y sentir como la rodeaba con sus brazos le daba tranquilidad, y la hacía saber que su decisión era adecuada. Que ella siempre estaría allí.

¿Está todo bien? – era la voz preocupada de David desde fuera

Pasa, papá – pidió Hermione

David las miró con preocupación desde la puerta. Las dos tenían una pinta fatal. Amy tenía todo el rimel corrido y a Hermione empezaban a hinchársele los ojos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó angustiado – ¿quién se murió?

Nadie, es solo...

Son los nervios, lo entiendo – dijo comprensivo – pero es hora de que los superen... las dos – agregó dirigiéndose a su mujer – y se alisten. Debemos salir en una hora

¿Una hora? – gritó Hermione desesperada, limpiándose los ojos – ¿sólo una? ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?

Creímos que te acordarías a qué hora te casarías – se burló su padre

No es momento de bromas, papá – lo reprendió – me voy a casar

Tras un momento de aguantar una carcajada, los tres presentes rieron ante la solemnidad de la afirmación.

* * *

Frenó el impulso de dirigirse hacia la red flu. Había algo que no lo dejaba avanzar. Una taquicardia que de pronto lo atacó y lo obligó a sentarse. La boda era a las 12 del día en aquél jardín tan sofisticado en el centro de Londres. La hora: 11:50. El personaje: Ron Weasley. Las ganas de asistir: 0. ¿Por qué si ya lo había pensado tantas veces le costaba tanto trabajo decidirse a ponerse de pie y dirigir su cuerpo hacia la Iglesia de St. Mary para ver a la mujer que más había querido en su vida diciéndole "si" a alguien que no era él? Movió la cabeza negativamente.

Que masoquista eres – se reprendió, enfadado.

Podía pensar que asistir a esa boda le ayudaría a desprenderse de la venda que tenía en los ojos, de la fantasía de que tal vez Hermione decidiera pasar su vida con él. Sería doloroso verla feliz con alguien más, claro; pero lo haría real y concreto, la evidencia de que ya no había nada que hacer porque su decisión ya estaba tomada.

De pronto, la imagen de cierta rubia lo hizo reconsiderar su opinión. "nos veremos en la boda" le había dicho. Y no podía dejarla plantada y abandonada a su sufrimiento. Sonrió con picardía. Tenía que acompañarla.

Disfruta la fiesta, Weasley – se dijo mientras le daba a la red flu instrucciones para llevarlo directamente a la Iglesia donde Hermione y Draco se casarían.

* * *

La joven Granger esperaba en la limusina al lado de sus padres y frente a ella Jo, Chris y Thomas la miraban con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Isabella yacía dormida en brazos de su papá.

¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó algo fastidiada de que todos ese día se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para mirarla con cara de estúpidos.

Te ves radiante – dijo Jo con una amplia sonrisa

Disfrutalo mucho – le aconsejó Chris

Ella sólo pudo responder con un tímido "gracias" y una sonrisa

Tía Hermione – la llamó Thomas

¿Si, cariño?

¿Estás muy guapa porque vas a casarte con tío Draco?

La aludida sonrió ampliamente y asintió

¿Por qué? – siguió con curiosidad - ¿Si no eres guapa no puedes casarte?

Los presentes rieron ligeramente.

Claro que si, cariño – explicó Jo – la gente se casa cuando se quiere, no cuando es guapa...

¡Pero cómo ayuda que lo sea...! – comentó despreocupado Chris mientras miraba a su mujer enfundada en ese precioso vestido azul turquesa

Ahí está tío Draco – señaló el pequeño y de pronto su gesto se volvió severo – ¿por qué tiene eso en la boca?

Hermione giró con tanta fuerza que el cuello se le torció y lanzó una maldición por la que tuvo que pedir perdón a Thomas y la aún dormida Isabella.

¿Draco fuma? – preguntó Chris

Sólo cuando está nervioso – aclaró su prometida

Pues queda claro que hoy fumará mucho – completó Jo

¿Qué esperamos? – preguntó David a su hija y su esposa

A que Draco entre a la Iglesia y podamos bajar para ser los últimos en entrar – respondió su sobrina, ansiosa

David asintió y de pronto bajó la ventana

¡Hey, hijo! – le gritó – si quieres casarte pronto y dejar ese suplicio... ¡lo mejor es que entres a la Iglesia ya!

Draco escuchó las palabras de su suegro a lo lejos, pues la mirada de Hermione entre todas las de la limusina captó su atención y se perdió de pronto en esos ojos miel que ahora iban a ser suyos para toda la vida.

¿Draco? – lo apremió su suegro de nuevo

Si, diga

¡Entra ya! – ordenó entre fastidiado y divertido

Y de inmediato asintió, apagó el cigarrillo y dejó la colilla tirada por cualquier parte, para dirigirse al interior de la capilla de St. Mary.

Uno a uno fueron bajando de la limusina prestada por los Malfoy y la última en salir fue la novia. Cuando logró poner los pies sobre el asfalto, se sentía como flotando. Caminó con lentitud hacia la entrada, con su mamá y Jo flanqueándola de ambos lados.

Estoy nerviosa – pudo articular

Todo va a salir bien – dijo su madre

Estás preciosa – recordó Jo

Y era verdad. El vestido de Hermione le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Era corte era imperio sin mangas; daba la impresión de que la hubieran enrollado en satín fino y le hubieran dejado abrochado del lado izquierdo, que estaba incrustado con pedrería. Había varios pliegues en ese lado de la tela. La cola arrastraba varios centímetros sobre el piso y tenía un vuelo importante y elegante. Los adornos eran sobrios: el collar de perlas de su madrina, y el juego de aretes y brazalete de diamantes con los que se casó Amy. Un ligero velo de gasa cubría la mitad de su anatomía.

Hermione se deshizo de los brazos de sus compañeras y suspiró tomando entre sus manos el ramo de hermosos tulipanes blancos.

Estoy lista – dijo con una voz que no reconoció como suya.

David asintió y le ofreció el brazo, situación que agradeció en extremo porque en cuanto vio que la gente se ponía de pie para recibirla, las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle.

Papá – pidió al dar el primer paso y sentirse insegura – no dejes que me caiga... por favor

El señor Granger la miró de lleno y con una ternura infinita habló en un sentido no sólo literal, sino figurado

Jamás dejaré que te caigas, mi niña – prometió

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y apretó su brazo agradecida.

Paso a paso fueron caminando hacia Draco que parecía un dios griego vestido de smoking y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, las rodillas recuperaron su estabilidad y caminar y respirar le pareció más sencillo. David condujo a Hermione hasta el altar, besó su mano y se la entregó a Draco quien hizo lo mismo ante la mirada enternecida y emocionada de su aún prometida.

La ceremonia transcurrió de una manera agradable. Jo y Chris les pusieron el lazo, los padres de Hermione los anillos y los de Draco las arras. Con la mención de "hasta que la muerte los separe", la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por tanta felicidad y se mareó un momento. Lucius, que permanecía a su lado derecho, del lado del novio, la miraba receloso para detectar cualquier indicio de que eso era más que un simple mareo.

¿Hermione, estás bien? – preguntó en voz baja el padre, al darse cuenta de que el color se le iba de las mejillas

Si, si... es la emoción – respondió ella respirando profundamente. Draco la tomó de la mano y al mirarlo recuperó su compostura – estoy bien

Los dos se aceptaron para toda la vida en las buenas y en las malas y Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas cuando Draco puso el anillo en su dedo como símbolo de su unión por siempre.

Lo que para la pareja y muchos de los presentes era dicha y felicidad inexplicables, para un joven pelirrojo era una tortura. Le pareció la ceremonia más larga y aburrida de la historia y lo único que pensaba era en que terminara pronto, aunque hubiera preferido un final diferente, pues en este, Malfoy levantaba el velo de la cara de su esposa y la besaba con ternura y emoción. Desvió la mirada, incómodo.

Tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa que parecía que no desaparecería jamás, Hermione y Draco salieron al compás de la marcha nupcial. Habían elegido la Iglesia de St. Mary porque era pequeña y acogedora. Toda la idea de miles de invitados que Narcisa tenía en la cabeza, a la castaña le generaba cierta incomodidad. Y más cuando ella iba a ser el centro de atención de cientos de personas que no conocía. Si elegían una capilla pequeña, Narcisa se vería obligada a recortar su lista de invitados. Pero cuando salió de la Iglesia junto con su marido, se dio cuenta de que cientos de pares de ojos la observaban. La tomó por sorpresa ver la capilla agrandada 10 veces más que su tamaño original.

¿Pero qué...?

Un hechizo de voluntariedad – explicó su ahora esposo – permite que los espacios cambien de acuerdo a la voluntad de quien lance el hechizo.

¿Y esa persona fue...?

Tu queridísima suegra – confirmó el rubio

Lo supuse...

Hermione no había considerado el factor mágico de su boda. La señora Malfoy había encantado ambos lugares, tanto la capilla como el jardín donde iba a ser la fiesta para que se acomodara a las necesidades de los invitados. Dentro de las maravillas del hechizo de voluntariedad, el lugar podía hacerse más grande o más chico, más frío o más caliente, más ruidoso o más silencioso... en fin, la imaginación era el límite.

Recibieron una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas y Hermione cubrió a su esposo con el velo para que no sufriera un accidente pues parecía haber alguien en particular que los lanzaba muy fuerte. Los dos quedaron dentro del velo y riendo se besaron de nuevo. Era el mejor día de sus vidas.

Después de despedir a todos con la mano como si fueran "miss universo", la limusina avanzó con lentitud y dejó atrás a todos sus amigos y conocidos por un momento.

Es el primer momento en el que estoy con usted a solas, señora Malfoy – comentó el rubio sintiendo una emoción indescriptible al referirse a Hermione con ese apellido.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirla también y extendió su mano para que él la tomara.

Es el día más feliz de mi vida, esposo – dijo emocionada – aunque lo intentara, no podría expresar ni un poco todo lo que hay en mi

Puedo imaginarme un mejor modo de expresarse que las palabras – dijo deteniendo su barbilla con una mano y mirando fijamente a sus labios que ahora le pertenecían y así sería para siempre

Yo también – respondió ella abrazándolo y acercándolo hacia sus labios

Se besaron con ternura y con una emoción indescriptible. Parecía mágico el modo en que cada beso superaba al anterior y justo cuando creían que no habría nada mejor que la vez anterior, como en este caso cuando se casaron con la playa como testigo, pasaba algo que los hacía superarse

Tengo una objeción – dijo finalmente Draco cuando Hermione se recargó sobre su hombro con tranquilidad

¿Respecto a qué?

La parte de "hasta que la muerte los separe"...

¿Qué tiene?

Tengo un problema con los limites, ¿recuerdas? – comentó haciendo alusión a su rebeldía adolescente

Con claridad – respondió sonriendo ante la imagen de su ahora esposo, tan distinta del Draco de entonces

No quiero que alguien me diga cuando dejar de amarte...

Hermione entendió a la perfección lo que quería decirle y apretando su mano, lo miró a los ojos y dijo

Prometo amarte a pesar de la muerte...

Él la miró sonriente y agregó de manera casual

Espero morirme yo primero

¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? – preguntó la joven con preocupación, después de unos segundos

No soportaría perderte... – levantó los hombros – ya no tendría nada por qué vivir...

Tras un breve silencio en el que se imaginaba la vida sin Draco, Hermione soltó su mano, desconcertada

Pues... este no me parece un buen tema para el día de nuestra boda – concluyó entre nerviosa y enfadada

Tienes razón – aceptó él – lo importante es que te amaré hasta el día en que muera... y mucho más

Me parece justo – dijo ella – yo también.

Se besaron de nuevo, olvidándoseles de inmediato el tema que acababan de tratar.

Señores Malfoy – los llamó el chofer de la limusina, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo y la emoción se apoderara de ellos de nuevo – llegamos

El jardín donde iba a ser la recepción era... mágico. Y eso sin que Narcisa tuviera que intervenir aún. Una enorme extensión de jardín tenía fuentes por todos lados, farolas y caminos empedrados. Narcisa y Amy se habían encargado de la ambientación y habían puesto velas flotantes dentro de las fuentes que al llegar la noche encenderían junto con antorchas que estaban clavadas y colocadas en sitios estratégicos para iluminar todo el jardín. Una alberca serpenteaba al fondo del jardín y también estaba rodeada de velas que se encenderían en su momento. Gasa y seda blanca colgaban de los techos, dándole un toque vaporoso al lugar.

¡Es precioso! – exclamó Hermione cuando bajando de la limusina, se dio cuenta de todos los detalles que a ella jamás se le hubieran ocurrido

Como siempre, estoy de acuerdo contigo...

Y fue todo lo que pudieron decir porque en ese preciso momento, su canción comenzó a sonar y los aplausos de todos los invitados los recibieron. Se miraron emocionados y se dieron un beso corto antes de encaminarse hacia la fiesta... su fiesta.

Los abrazos y felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar.

¡Felicidades, cariño! – Amy fue la primera en abrazar a la flamante novia

¡Mamá! – gritó emocionada – estoy feliz

Te lo dije, y te ves hermosa

Gracias, David – Draco respondió al efusivo abrazo de su suegro

Hazla muy feliz – recomendó el hombre

No intento otra cosa...

Gracias por ayudarme con la preparación – se rindió Hermione recordando lo mal que había hablado de su suegra

Lo que necesites, querida... – dijo Narcisa acariciando su espalda desnuda – y más ahora que somos familia...

No es que no lo fuéramos desde hace mucho – agregó su suegro – pero es que ahora es oficial... eres una Malfoy

Y me encanta serlo – y en confidencia le dijo – pero no lo digas mucho, que empiezo a sentirme presuntuosa

En mi vida había visto a nadie tan contento por ponerse la soga al cuello, compadre – decía Henry mientras golpeaba su espalda con las palmas

Cállate idiota – respondiendo al abrazo y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Samantha – ya te quiero ver en un rato...

Tus ojos jamás lo verán – susurró pero no lo suficientemente bajo, pues Sam pudo escucharlo.

Se acerco a abrazar al novio y murmuró sonriente:

Tú espera – le confió – y sí que lo verás

Draco rió con fuerza y recibió la felicitación de la novia de Henry

Que seas muy feliz, amiga – le decía Ginny mientras la abrazaba, conmovida. Y con una burla, agregó – cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú... siempre logras lo que te propones.

Soy terca, querrás decir...

No – negó con la cabeza – eres una mujer que sabe lo que quiere...

Me sonó a queja – comentó Hermione deshaciéndose de su abrazo y mirando a su amiga, preocupada - ¿qué pasa?

Ginny dudó unos segundos pero de inmediato se frenó en el relato de su relación con Harry.

No, Hermione... hoy no pienses en nada más que en ti y en tu guapo slytherin... ¡mira como cambia la gente cuando se arregla!

Y recibió un cariñoso golpe en el brazo

Mi esposo es guapísimo... – dijo, y al escucharse llamarlo así, fue como música para sus oídos.

Espero que sean muy felices – dijo Jo, dando paso a su esposo para que abrazara al novio

Tenemos muy buenos ejemplos para imitar – dijo señalándolos a ellos, a sus padres y a sus suegros

Isabella de pronto le estiró los brazos. Sin tener conciencia de que él lo recibía como un abrazo de felicitación, se dejó cargar... y de inmediato le arrebató la flor blanca artificial que tenía prendida con un alfiler en la solapa

¡Bella! – gritó Jo ante el desastre.

La niña miró su mano con la flor plástica y le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Draco mientras la dejaba caer sobre el pasto.

Está bien – dijo besando su cuello y haciéndola reír con el gesto – a mí tampoco me gustaba tanto.

* * *

Estuvo existiendo sin hacer mucho caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo disfrutaba de los cocteles de bienvenida y los pedía especialmente cargados.

¿Te molestaría hacer un martín un poco más masculino? – le pidió a la joven que servía los cocteles – ¿más alcohol y menos jarabe?

La mesera asintió tomando la copa en sus manos y un tanto cautivada por la sonrisa del pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

¡Ronald! – lo saludó una voz armónica y sensual – veniste, es un placer..

Al escuchar esa voz, algo se movió en su interior. Sonrió con suficiencia y giró para encontrarse con los ojos de la dueña.

Y tú... – dijo con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la idea de tontear un rato. Pero lo que encontró le borró la sonrisa de inmediato - ... estás con Dean Thomas.

Dean tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Lavender y miraba sin dirección, como si alguien se le hubiera perdido.

Sólo somos pareja por hoy – dijo ella sin ningún remordimiento y mirándolo con ansia mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Ron sintió como si le soltaran una cubeta de hielos en el estómago. Nadie le había dicho que se hiciera ilusiones con ella. Negó para sí. Ni siquiera se había hecho ilusiones con ella... sólo con una parte de ella... la física, principalmente.

Te veré muy pronto – dijo la joven Brown, dejándole un beso rojo marcado en la mejilla, al ver que no tenía intenciones de decir nada más.

Como respuesta, el pelirrojo se apartó de su camino.

Thomas...

Weasley...

Se miraron fijamente hasta que Lavender jaló del brazo a Dean.

Pásenla bien – recomendó como si fuera el host de algún restaurante y rió ante su actuación.

Esta va a ser la fiesta más larga de mi vida – pensó dirigiéndose hacia su mesa e interceptando al mesero para ordenar su acostumbrado whisky de fuego.

Vislumbró en una mesa cercana la presencia de Sophie y los recuerdos de la noche en que salieron y se besaron lo asaltaron de pronto. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia su mesa. ¿Quién decía que no podía divertirse haciéndola enrojecer con algunos recuerdos en particular?

Cuanto tiempo sin verla, señora – le dijo muy cerca del oído

¡Hola Ron! – saludó la joven con alegría – qué gusto verte

Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ella lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Sophie, la última vez que nos vimos no pude despedirme – se lamentó el joven Weasley y con una mirada de conquistador, agregó – creo que no fue lo adecuado después de lo que pasó entre nosotros...

Sophie estalló en una carcajada sonora

Ay por favor, Ron – dijo con una mueca de poca importancia – nada pasó entre nosotros

No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Se sintió rechazado en pleno intento de conquista

Pero si nosotros...

Nada, no pasó nada – repitió con el tono que le quitaba importancia a los hechos – fue una noche de copas y ya está olvidado

¿Olvidado? Él no era fácil de olvidar y lo sabía. Algo no estaba bien. Su ego masculino se lo decía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el abrazo de la novia a su prima se lo impidió.

¡Sophie! – gritó Hermione, emocionada – ¡Felicidades!

Ron frunció el ceño. De algo se estaba perdiendo. ¿No era la novia la que recibía las felicitaciones?

¡Hermione! – suspiró ella poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la servilleta que había mantenido sobre sus piernas – igualmente, querida

La castaña no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciarle la panza ya abultada que Ron notó hasta ese momento. Un nuevo nudo se hizo en su estómago por el fastidio. Tal parecía que la vida de todos cambiaba, menos la suya.

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, prima – dijo sinceramente Sophie – ojalá que seas al menos la mitad de feliz de lo que yo soy...

Hermione pudo notar cómo el embarazo había cambiado su semblante, menos duro y menos falso que antes. Aunque aún así, el comentario no le había agradado sobremanera.

Muchas gracias, Soph...

¡Ay, Her, estoy tan feliz!

Sería extraño que no quisiera ser protagónica, aún con la novia en su propia boda.

Se te ve en la cara – respondió ella mirándola

Por primera vez siento que tengo todo lo que quería... – y acariciando su vientre, terminó – ya no me molesta lo que pasa con los demás

Me hace muy feliz saber eso, prima...

Y se abrazaron de nuevo, por primera vez en un abrazo sincero por parte de las dos. Ron aprovechó el momento para escaparse. Ese era el motivo por el que lo había olvidado. Iba a ser mamá.

_Perfecto – _pensó para sí _– una se casa, otra tiene una pareja y la otra está embarazada... y yo sigo en el mismo agujero de siempre._

Y en ese momento agradeció el whisky que ya estaba servido en su lugar y lo bebió de un solo trago, sintiendo cómo le quemaba la garganta.

* * *

Miles de abrazos y felicitaciones después, los novios se sentaron en la mesa de honor, desde donde tenían la mejor vista de todos los comensales. No podían quitar la sonrisa de su boca y difícilmente se controlaban para quitar la boca uno del otro.

¿Viste a Sophie? – preguntó la novia tomando el último sorbo de su crema de nuez.

¿A la vaca? – y al decir esto hizo un gesto con las manos simulando una abultada panza, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de la castaña

¡Eres un grosero!

Es broma, mi amor – dijo apretando su mano – pero tienes que reconocer que tenía varios kilos que no la veíamos

Hermione lo miró negando con la cabeza y sonrió

Te amo – dijo su esposo, besando su mano

Me dijo que esperaba que fuera la mitad de feliz de lo que es ella – confesó la joven y Draco no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario

¿Tanto te odia? – dijo mirándola a los ojos – en lo que a mi respecta, planeo hacerte mucho más feliz que todos los que están en esta fiesta...

Ya lo haces...

Vieron acercarse al mesero con su segundo plato. Ya le había dicho Narcisa que con el salmón nunca quedas mal, y que eran pocas personas las que no podían comerlo. Amy opinó lo mismo sobre la langosta, así que decidieron que servirían ambos platillos.

Cuando les servían uno diferente a cada uno, vieron pasar una figura femenina entallada en un vestido amarillo canario, con el pelo recogido en una coleta de lado. Draco incluso movió la cabeza más de lo necesario, pues el mesero le tapaba un poco la vista.

¿Esa es...?

Lavender Brown – respondió la joven ante la pregunta no formulada de su marido – y si quieres puedes cerrar la boca cuando la ves...

Perdón – dijo desviando la mirada hacia su esposa – pero... es que se ve muchísimo mejor que en Hogwarts.

La joven levantó los hombros y las cejas.

Si, creo que tienes razón – y no pudo esconder cierto tono de recelo en la voz, a pesar de que no quería que lo notara

Eres por mucho la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres aquí – la animó su esposo acercándose para darle un beso en el hombro – y la única que me vuelve loco...

Ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa al darse cuenta una vez más del modo en que él siempre quería evitarle cualquier disgusto por tonto que fuera.

Tienes que probar esto – le dijo su esposo acercándole su propio tenedor para que comiera de él – está delicioso.

La señora Malfoy obedeció y comió del tenedor que sostenía su marido, haciendo una mueca de agrado y asintiendo con la cabeza.

¡Está buenísimo! – dijo para después beber un poco de su copa de agua – ahora prueba del mío...

E hizo lo mismo que él: detuvo su tenedor para darle a su esposo. Cuando él exclamó lo deliciosa que era la langosta, ella rió ante su gesto de placer y se acercó a sus labios

Te quiero – le dijo besándolo con ternura – y me da gusto que disfrutes otras cosas... además de mí

Esto lo dijo para probarlo, no sabía qué respondería pero le interesaba saberlo.

No hay nada que disfrute tanto como a ti – respondió el joven con solemnidad y besándola con fuerza.

Sabes a pescado – lo molesto ella

Y tú a molusco – respondió él levantando los homnbros.

Los dos sonrieron dándose cuenta de lo simples que estaban ese día en especial y lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser. De pronto algo llamó la atención de Hermione. Ron, que estaba cerca de ellos, en las mesas de su izquierda, se puso de pie con un gesto malhumorado y caminó a zancadas al área del baño.

Draco notó cómo su esposa se concentraba en los pasos del pelirrojo y no lo perdía de vista.

¿Está bien tu amigo? – preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar casual

Supongo que está todo lo bien que puede estar alguien en la boda de... – se interrumpió sin saber cómo terminar la frase – ...en mi boda.

Tienes que dejar de preocuparte, amor – explicó él inclinándose – Weasley está bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solo

Ella asintió sabiendo que su esposo tenía toda la razón... pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haberlo invitado y hacerle pasar un mal rato. Se imaginaba cómo se sentiría ver a alguien de quien estás enamorado compartir su comida con otra persona, besarla entre bocado y bocado y tontear todo el día.

Pensó en proponerle al rubio que no se besaran tanto para no incomodarlo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su propuesta. ¡Era su boda! Y él era con quien ahora compartía su vida y todo lo que era. Un beso era lo de menos en una situación así.

Como siempre, tienes razón... – suspiró ella

Soy la sensatez en pies – respondió irguiéndose de nuevo – tienes suerte de tenerme para toda la vida.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante el tono altivo y desagradable que usó su esposo para referirse a él mismo.

Perdón – dijo entre risas – no es que no tengas razón pero tienes que aceptar que sonó chistoso

¿Te he dicho cuanto me gusta escucharte reír? – preguntó con una sonrisa que le iluminó la cara

Me he dado cuenta – aceptó ella

Se miraron fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

No me canso de verte – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla – me haces muy feliz

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero negó con la cabeza y sonrió de una manera diferente mientras desviaba la mirada

¿Qué? – preguntó ella curiosa – ¿qué ibas a decir?

Draco volvió a mirarla de lleno y con esa simple mirada la puso nerviosa. Conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que ponía antes de besarla con deseo.

Pensaba, señora Malfoy, que aún no la he hecho todo lo feliz que puede ser hoy – dijo con picardía – no puedo esperar hasta que estemos solos...

Ahora fue Hermione quien bajó la mirada, sonriendo

Sabía que pensabas en la luna de miel – aceptó tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa

Me conoces demasiado – respondió con un gesto de resignación pero sin dejar de verla con esa mirada que la hacía respirar más rápido y sentir el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza.

Sentía como si un imán invisible la acercara a él sin que pudiera ni quisiera hacer mucho para vencerlo. Lo besó con lentitud y sonriendo sobre sus labios, habló.

Yo también quiero estar con usted, señor Granger

Draco rió ante esas palabras

¿Señor Granger? – preguntó curioso – no sabía que cambiaría de nombre ahora

¿Tienes algo contra ser mío? – el modo en que formuló la pregunta le recordó a una niña pequeña pero muy convincente

No, si me encanta – aceptó divertido – es solo que... suena raro

Ella rió y asintió.

Si... pero si yo cambio de apellido, ¿por qué tú no?

Estoy encantado de ser el señor Granger, aunque no sé si a tus suegros les divierta tanto como a mí...

Y ante la mención de los señores Malfoy, los dos voltearon a verlos en la primera mesa de su derecha. Tenían un aspecto diferente. No parecía que se estuvieran divirtiendo, su expresión era más de tensión.

Hablando de los reyes de Roma... – dijo Hermione señalándolos con la cabeza – ¿están bien tus papás?

No lo sé – aceptó el joven, pensativo – la verdad es que no lo parecen

Y como si los hubieran conjurado con la mente, ambos voltearon para mirar a la feliz pareja. Hermione sonrió y levantó su copa de vino blanco.

Felicidades – articuló Narcisa sin que saliera ningún sonido de su boca, pues para que la escucharan habría tenido que gritar demasiado

Gracias – respondió Hermione de la misma manera, dirigiéndose también a Lucius

Y sólo hizo falta ese gesto para que el ambiente entre los papás de Draco se relajara un poco. A los pocos segundos, conversaban animadamente con los papás de Hermione.

Eres mágica – le dijo su esposo al darse cuenta de las expresiones divertidas de todos en la mesa de sus papás.

Soy la felicidad en persona – dijo ella burlándose del modo en que Draco se había referido a él mismo – y mi felicidad se contagia.

Tienes toda la razón – dijo él tomándola de la barbilla para besarla de nuevo – esa es una de las miles de razones por las que te amo.

Fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño personaje que jaló del vestido a Hermione

Hola, compañero – saludó Draco mientras lo sentaba sobre sus piernas - ¿te estás divirtiendo?

No me gusta el pescado – dijo Thomas con sinceridad mirando sus platos medio vacíos – quiero galletas

Pídele al señor de negro – recomendó el rubio señalando al mesero.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza

Tía Hermione – dijo con un tono de voz que hubiera convencido a las vacas de comprar leche – ¿le puedes pedir galletas al señor de negro?

Claro que sí, cariño

El mesero dudó un poco ante la petición inusual de la novia pero de inmediato le trajo un plato con cualquier variedad de galletas que el niño no tardó en colocar entre sus manos, indeciso de por donde empezar.

Estás muy guapa, tía Hermione – soltó de pronto

Gracias, Tom – dijo sonriéndole – tú también

Mamá me puso esta cosa – dijo señalándose la corbata de presión que tenía sobre el pecho y ensuciándola con azúcar blanca – y dice que me veo muy guapo también

Y tiene razón – corroboró la joven divertida por la inocencia del pequeño – eres guapísimo

¿Si sigo guapo voy a poder casarme contigo, tía Hermione?

Hermione estalló en una carcajada y Draco no pudo evitar hacerlo también, pero pronto tomó el papel de indignación fingida

Pero ya está casada conmigo... – le aclaró al pequeño

¿Contigo? – preguntó dudoso

Ambos tuvieron que reprimir una risa por la expresión de desconcierto del niño

¿Te parece buena idea? – se aventuró a preguntar el rubio

Tom levantó los hombros, resignado

Tú también eres guapo – concluyó – está bien que te cases con mi tía Hermione

Y sin dar tiempo a que rieran de nuevo o de que Draco agradeciera su consentimiento, arremetió con una nueva pregunta

¿Y no tienen hijos?

Todavía no – aclaró el rubio

¿Por qué? – preguntó mirando el plato de galletas, tomando esta vez una de chocolate

Porque nos acabamos de casar

¿Cuándo van a tener?

Ante esta pregunta, la pareja se miró entre sonrisas. Recordaron haber hablado de ello hacía mucho... en la casa de la playa y en su mansión pero ahora que estaba más cerca, la emoción frente a lo desconocido era mayor.

Pronto – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

¡Thomas Green! – gritó Jo a unos pasos de la mesa de los novios

¡Solamente quería galletas! – explicó mostrándole las dos masas informes que sostenía con cada mano

Y vienes a pedírselas a quien sabes que no te las va a negar – concluyó su madre, tomándolo en brazos – eres un niño muy inteligente, ¿sabías?

Y muy guapo – le recordó Hermione

Si – bufó su prima, lanzándoles a los novios una mirada de fastidio – no sé de donde sacó la fijación con lo "guapo"

Ellos van a tener hijos pronto – le dijo el pequeño a su mamá, sin ninguna inhibición – y van a ser muy guapos

El comentario ocasionó de nuevo una carcajada por parte de la pareja y que si mamá pusiera los ojos en blanco, aunque también sonrió.

Lo sé – dijo mirándolo – ahora creo que es hora de cambiarte... estás todo lleno de chocolate y azúcar.

Y avanzaron unos pasos. Hermione y Draco pudieron escuchar una petición del pequeño a su madre

¿Puedo quedarme con esto puesto? – pidió señalando la corbata

Jo negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía alejadas las manos de su hijo de su vestido.

Eres guapo con corbata y sin corbata...

No escucharon la respuesta del pequeño, pues giraron directamente a los baños

Quiero uno como él – dijo Draco mirando a su esposa

Es muy chistoso – aceptó ella – pero creo que los nuestros van a ser un poco más...

¿Guapos? – dijo imitando la vocecilla de Tom.

Si – rió ella – pero también más listos

Con una mamá como tú – dijo orgulloso – no me cabe duda...

"Mamá". Era sólo una palabra pero la ponía tan nerviosa como si dijeran "mortífagos". Pero era un nerviosismo que disfrutaba. Todo lo que estaba por pasar en su vida a partir de ese momento, le desconcertaba pero también la ilusionaba mucho.

Yo también quiero uno como él – aceptó mirándolo, emocionada

Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento, había delante de ellos una copa de helado y un pastel de queso con frutas rojas.

¿De verdad descartamos tener un equipo de futbol? – preguntó tomando una probada de su pastel

Son 11 en un equipo de futbol, ¿verdad?

Si – dijo sencillamente

Está bien – dijo comiendo una cucharada de su helado multisabor

Draco frunció el ceño, intentando entender con claridad lo que escuchaba

¿De verdad? ¿Quieres tener 11 hijos?

Si – confirmó la joven mirándolo de lleno – imagínate 11 profesionistas, 11 magos que salven el mundo, 11 bocas que alimentar, 11 niños a los cuales cambiarles pañales miles de veces al día...

Se detuvo para contemplar la mandibula desencajada y la boca abierta de su marido, antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada

Ja – se burló el rubio retomando el aplomo – por un momento creí que era verdad... está bien – aceptó con tranquilidad – creo que lo del equipo de futbol es un exceso

Tres, señor Granger – le recordó la joven – tendremos tres guapos y latosos niños.

¡Y empezamos a practicar hoy! – la emoción lo hizo hablar en un tono más fuerte del que hubiera querido, haciendo que varias personas giraran para verlo, extrañadas.

Giró hacia su esposa, abriendo los ojos como Tom había hecho cuando su mamá lo sorprendió comiendo galletas.

¿Draco? – se burló mirando la mesa de sus papás – no creo que a nuestros invitados les interese conocer nuestra vida sexual, mi amor.

El rubio asintió, sin borrar ese gesto de haber sido captado "in fraganti" y Hermione rió antes de darle un abrazo.

* * *

El atardecer, con sus tonos rojizos y azulados que tanto le gustaba a Hermione hizo su aparición. Entre la comida y el baile, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, aunque no para todos. No para Ron. El pelirrojo miraba a la pareja con sentimientos encontrados. Era agradable ver a alguien tan feliz al lado de otra persona pero cuando pensaba que era Hermione, el coraje hacía su aparición. Y lo hacía desaparecer de la escena, como hacía una hora en que se había retirado en media comida para dar una vuelta por el fondo del jardín y tranquilizarse. Tenia que obligar a que aparecieran la voluntad y la sensatez, convencerse de que ella era feliz y que él tenía que buscar serlo en otro lado.

¿Por qué tan solo? – Lavender lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sentándose a su lado y acomodándose el cabello.

La mesa estaba vacía, pues todos se habían levantado a bailar una canción muy pegadiza de moda.

No me parece bien que me busques si tienes novio – dijo con acidez y mirando su copa medio vacía.

Lavender sonrió con suficiencia y cruzó los brazos, divertida

¿Estás celoso? – preguntó clavando su mirada en él

No tiene nada que ver con celos – aclaró enojado – es más algo de fidelidad... no lo entenderías

Estaba siendo más rudo de lo que pretendía. Pero para su sorpresa, a Lavender no parecía importarte el modo en que se dirigía a ella.

Tienes razón – dijo levantando los hombros – no lo entendería

El joven la miró dudoso y un poco divertido por su cinismo

La fidelidad me parece aburrida – espetó ante una mueca sarcástica de Ron – no es lo mío

Es algo irónico que lo menciones en una boda

Tal vez para otros sea el camino – dijo como disculpa – pero no para mi

Tenía que preguntarlo, aunque ella volviera con el tema de los celos. No quería ninguna nueva relación conflictiva.

¿Y Dean? – levantó la ceja

Ya te lo dije – recordó mirándolo con fiereza – fue mi acompañante por unas hora esta noche... y ya se terminó.

Ron asimiló las palabras mientras asentía lentamente. De pronto algo que la rubia había dicho, lo hizo preguntar con sincera curiosidad

Si esto no es lo tuyo – dijo señalando con la cabeza toda la parafernalia de la boda – entonces ¿cuál es el camino para ti?

La rubia pareció estar esperando esa pregunta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y murmuró en el oído del pelirrojo

Divertirme, bailar, beber... – con cada elemento de su lista, se iba acercando más a él, haciéndolo estremecerse con agrado – salir con hombres guapos... como tú

Ya veo – respondió sintiendo la sangre subiendo por su cuerpo – suena muy interesante tu percepción de las cosas, ahora que lo pienso.

Olvídate de cómo suena – dijo apoyando su mano derecha sobre la pierna del joven – concéntrate en cómo se siente...

Y sin previo aviso, la rubia se dirigió con fuerza hacia sus labios y los besó con ansia. Abrazó su pelo para atraerlo más hacia ella y siguió besándolo con ímpetu unos segundos más. Después, se separó.

¿Qué opinas? – preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos para contemplar la reacción del joven Weasley.

Durante un momento, él no dijo nada pero no dejó de mirarla gratamente sorprendido y con una amplia sonrisa. Finalmente, se acercó a ella y tomándola de la barbilla, respondió.

Podría acostumbrarme a tu filosofía de vida

La rubia dejó ver sus perfectos dientes y el gusto que le daba la respuesta de Ron. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el pelirrojo se lanzó contra los labios de la joven de nuevo. Ahora era él quien gobernaba la situación, tomándola por la cara y besando con pasión, casi con fiereza, sus labios. Ella respondía de la misma manera mientras acariciaba su espalda. Así estuvieron por mucho tiempo hasta que la mesa comenzó a llenarse de nuevo

Yo estuve mejor… - afirmó Ron, como si hubieran entrado en una competencia de besos sin previo aviso

Pues… - lo picó ella – no estuvo mal, aunque…

Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, fue interrumpido por los gritos de otra joven que parecía tener una gran noticia que dar.

¡¡¡Lavy!!! –gritó su amiga con alivio cuando por fin la encontró

¿Qué pasa, Parvatti? – preguntó la joven girando sobre ella y fingiendo interés en lo que sea que tuviera que decirle

¡Hermione está por lanzar el ramo!

Lavender miró a Ron con un gesto de fastidio y levantó los hombros como diciendo "tengo que ir". Se puso de pie ante la mirada expectante del pelirrojo.

¡No podemos perdernos este espectáculo, Parvatti! – gritó fingiendo emoción, aunque de inmediato retomó su tono normal – voy a cruzar los dedos... para no ganármelo yo

¡Qué aguafiestas eres! – se quejó la joven Patil, indignada

Solamente digo que las campanas no suenan para mí – comentó dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Ron.

¡Vamos ya!

Enseguida estoy contigo... – el tono de Lavender dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, fue una afirmación clara.

El aludido solo pudo asentir mientas sonreía gratamente sorprendido. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Le dolía un poco y empezaba a sentirse mareado. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la sensación de los labios de Lavender en los suyos. Sonrió satisfecho. Le encantaba la idea de que fuera algo tan instintivo y placentero.

* * *

Después de cortar el pastel y dárselo mutuamente, y lanzar el ramo y la liga; llegó el momento de bailar la canción que habían elegido para que fuera su canción. La canción del señor y la señora Malfoy.

Despejaron la pista y solamente permanecieron en ella los recién casados. No era necesario que todos se fueran para que se concentraran totalmente en el otro, era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados aún con mucho público.

Los acordes de un piano, daban la introducción a una canción suave y lenta.

Draco tomo la cintura de su esposa con una mano y con la otra entrelazó la suya.

_I have always dreamed of this_

_I'll admit that there was something I missed_

_Wonderin' if it is for real_

_Every mistake, every wrong turn_

_Every time I lost my way_

_Led me to this, moment of bliss, tonight_

Hermione recordó un momento parecido, en la casa de sus suegros, frente a todas las personas que pertenecían al círculo mágico social de Draco. Sonrió aferrándose al pecho de su marido. No podía creer que hubiera considerado dejarlo por presiones sociales. Estaba claro que su destino era estar juntos y él siempre lo había sabido, no había dudado en ningún momento y no tenía palabras para agradecérselo lo suficiente

Te amo – dijo como conclusión de todos sus pensamientos

_With you, finally I can break free_

_With you, I saw a changing in my destiny_

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see _

_How different life turned out to be_

Y yo a ti – respondió Draco, emocionado

Nunca hubiera imaginado terminar así con alguien que había odiado tanto. No cabía duda de que el destino era algo contra lo que no se podía luchar.

Sería imposible pagar con algo la felicidad que le provocaba tener entre sus brazos a Hermione y saber que a partir de ese momento nunca iba a salir de su vida. Ella le daba seguridad. No. Ella era su seguridad.

La besó en el hombro con ternura, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

_You were always by my side_

_That you believed in me was enough reason why_

_I didn't stop, didn't give up_

_Even if I sometimes lost hope_

_I did my best, and I am blessed in life_

Tengo algo que confesar – susurró de pronto la castaña

¿Qué? – preguntó con curiosidad

La joven dudó pero finalmente lo miró a los ojos

Hasta ayer en la noche tenía mucho miedo

¿Miedo? – se extrañó - ¿de qué?

De decepcionarte – soltó lo que había platicado con su mamá – de no hacer un buen papel, de no ser una buena esposa... una buena mamá

Draco la miró confundido.

¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso? – dijo con un tono más duro del que quiso usar – eres perfecta...

No, no lo soy – dijo ella apretando su mano y acercándose más a él – pero contigo a mi lado, sé que las cosas no pueden salir mal.

Vamos a hacer un buen papel – la animó el rubio – eres una persona increíble, vas a ser una gran esposa y una excelente mamá

¿Me prometes que nunca vas a irte de mi lado? – preguntó con ansiedad

Jamás podría – se rindió él – eres demasiado buena para dejarte ir

_Can I get any higher?_

_Tell me, does it get any stronger?_

_I owe it to you, that I made it through_

_I never could've done it, without you_

La melodía, la letra y la voz de la canción los tenían hipnotizados. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar.

Siento que estoy soñando – dijo su esposa mirándolo mientras movía los pies con lentitud

Yo también – corroboró él – y es el mejor sueño que he tenido... porque tú estás a mi lado

Después de unos segundos en los que se miraron con cariño y con deseo, Hermione soltó su mano y lo abrazó por el cuello, a lo que él respondió rodeando con sus dos manos la cintura de su esposa. La castaña lo besó con fuerza y con ternura y rió de pronto.

Qué bueno que no pueden escucharnos – dijo divertida – ya hubieramos matado a muchos de hipoglucemia

Draco, poco familiarizado con las enfermedades muggles, frunció el ceño.

Somos demasiado cursis para mucha gente – explicó la joven

Quien sabe... – respondió él levantando los hombros – soy la prueba viviente de que quien se llama alérgico a lo cursi, es quien más lo disfruta.

Y tras sonreír de nuevo, se besaron. Esta vez con más lentitud, cerrando los ojos sin importarles que trescientos pares de ojos los observaran, disfrutando de cada roce y cada sensación que se generaban mutuamente.

_Oh, cause of you, I saw a changing in my destiny_

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see_

_How different life turned out to be_

_I've realized that it's my destiny_

Fueron los aplausos de todos los invitados los que los hicieron venir de nuevo a la realidad. Cuando terminaron su baile de novios, pusieron una nueva canción lenta para que el resto de los asistentes pudieran bailar con sus parejas, con el novio o con la novia.

El primero en la fila para bailar con Hermione era David.

Señora Malfoy – dijo tomándola de la cintura y sonriendo forzadamente.

Era evidente que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar

¡Ay, papá! – dijo la joven abrazándolo y perdiendo todo el glamour que le quedaba, comenzó a llorar sin soltar la espalda de su papá

Frente a esa reacción, David se dio permiso de sentir y acariciando el pelo de su hija, dejó escapar numerosas lágrimas que mojaron su hombro. Así estuvieron casi la mitad de la canción, hasta que el señor Granger la separó de sí y la miró, pasando sus dedos por los párpados de ella, para secarlos.

Deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, mi amor – dijo besando su frente

Gracias, papá – respondió ella entre sollozos – gracias por darme todo lo que tengo, gracias por educarme para ser una mujer feliz, una buena persona...

Hubiera querido agradecer por muchas cosas más pero la emoción no le permitía hablar así que decidió apretarse muy fuerte contra el pecho de su papá

No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo él con un nudo en la garganta – tú hiciste todo el trabajo... y lo hiciste muy bien

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante

Siempre vas a ser mi hombre favorito – le dijo sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos – te amo, papá

Y tú siempre... – suspiró para no permitir que la emoción le ganara – tú siempre vas a ser mi niña.

Los dos sonrieron sinceramente mientras negaban con la cabeza. Parecían pensar en las malas pasadas que juegan las emociones, que no dejan decir todo lo que hay dentro porque las lágrimas son más fuertes. Pero lo que habían dicho había bastado.

Ahora, terminemos de bailar con lo que nos queda de dignidad – propuso su papá, obligándola a reír y a abrazarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Al lado de la pareja conformada por padre e hija, una diferente bailaba extrañamente cómoda. Ginny descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, quien sonreía melancólicamente. Suspiró sonoramente un par de veces.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada

Por unos segundos, Harry consideró mentir pero ella lo conocía muy bien como para darse cuenta.

No – dijo con sencillez – ¿cómo podría estar bien sabiendo que te vas cuando estamos en un buen momento tú y yo?

Ginny cerró los ojos, parecía que le dolía algo.

Harry, por favor... no empieces con eso otra vez

Perdón – dijo sinceramente – no puedo pensar en otra cosa... te quiero demasiado

Y yo a ti – confesó ella, abrazándolo para mirarlo – eso no va a cambiar nunca

Harry hizo un gesto de desconfianza

¿Aunque no estés cerca? – preguntó dudoso

Aunque esté a miles de kilómetros – aseguró

¿Aunque conozcas a muchos alemanes rubios y de ojos azules? – le recordó con algo de celos

No me gustan ni los rubios, ni los ojos azules – rebatió con una ligera sonrisa – me gustan tus ojos verdes...

Los dos sonrieron y se miraron resignados, mientras sus pies seguían moviéndose por inercia.

Está bien – suspiró finalmente el joven Potter

¿Qué está bien?

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en Alemania

Pues... – Ginny no sabía bien qué significaba eso – gracias

Vas a ser la mejor de esa Universidad... – y al ver que ella quería responder algo, habló más fuerte – pero no quiero que te vayas pensando que estoy enojado contigo... o que no te apoyo

Sé que me apoyas – dijo con un tono de ternura – no me cabe duda

Harry miró al piso por unos segundos, pensando en cómo formular la siguiente frase

No quiero que rompamos – confesó finalmente

La pelirroja sonrió, complacida y lo acercó a ella. Se sentía agradecida de que fuera él quien claudicara primero.

No tenemos por qué hacerlo... – dijo aliviada mirándolo fijamente – esa fue tu idea...

Ya sé – aceptó fastidiado – ya se ve que no tengo las mejores ideas últimamente

Ginny negó ligeramente, recordando su propuesta de matrimonio de hacía solo unas horas.

¿Qué estabas pensando cuando me lo pediste? – preguntó riéndose

No quería que me dejaras – su tono era de vergüenza pero no podía negar que el hecho había sido cómico

Me voy a otro país por unos meses, Harry – le recordó – eso no implica que _te deje.._

Harry asintió con una ligera sonrisa_._

Voy a tener que investigar la manera más eficiente de viajar a Alemania

Podemos investigarlo juntos – propuso Ginny acercándose a sus labios

El joven Potter rompió la distancia que lo separaba de ella y la besó con ganas, como desde hacía mucho quería hacerlo.

Ooooo

Chris le deseaba lo mejor del mundo a Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba esperando turno para bailar con ella. Por un momento, Hermione se sintió incómoda cuando su primo la hizo dar una vuelta para entregársela en la mano a Ron.

No te preocupes – dijo abrazándola – no pienso hacer una escena de ningún tipo.

Ya lo sé – aceptó ella, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila

Se abrazaron y bailaron lentamente, aunque un poco incómodos. No había ningún tema de conversación que los sacara de un territorio peligroso. Ron pensó en hablar de la canción cursi que bailaban, del pastel empalagoso o del exceso de adornos en la fiesta... y de pronto se dio cuenta de que todas sus opiniones respecto de la fiesta eran negativas. Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la novia, preocupada

Pensaba en lo bien que salió tu boda – mintió con descaro y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor tras mencionar las ultimas dos palabras pero de inmediato se compuso y volvió a sonreír.

Gracias – aceptó ella – todo es obra de mi mamá y de mi suegra

El pinchazo había sido menos doloroso esta vez. Tal parecía que se acostumbraría a hablar de Hermione y su vida feliz.

Hermione... – la llamó para obligarla a mirarlo – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro – dijo ecuánime

¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de hacer?

El pelirrojo la miró intentando encontrar en su mirada algo que lo hiciera pensar en una ligera duda por parte de la castaña. Tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un poco recelosa. De inmediato, él hizo gala del humor para salir de la situación

Porque todavía podríamos idear un plan de escape, asesinar a todos y culpar a los mortifagos.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Estoy completamente segura, Ron… - dijo feliz – Draco es el hombre que más he amado en mi vida... es quien me completa y sé que no quiero pasar mi vida con nadie más que no sea él…

Los pinchazos habían desaparecido. Ahora sus palabras se sentían como dagas. Estaba claro. No quería a nadie más que a Malfoy. Y aunque se llamó a sí mismo "masoquista" esa misma mañana, tenía la esperanza de que ese dolor que le causaban las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, iba a desaparecer pronto y definitivamente.

Me alegra verte feliz – le dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa auténtica. Luego desenlazó su mano de la de ella y la besó – pero hay mucha gente que quiere bailar contigo, no sería justo acaparar a la novia…

La joven se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo y apretó su mano con más fuerza.

Ron – lo llamó

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sentía su dolor, y se sentía mal por él pero lo que le había dicho era verdad, no podía mentirle.

Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?

El aludido asintió con algo de tristeza y luchando por no borrar la incipiente sonrisa de su cara, aunque sabía hacia donde iba su amiga

Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí – cada palabra que decía destilaba sinceridad – sé lo que implica para ti estar aquí hoy... – sonrió ampliamente – muchas gracias

Ron sonrió y no pudo decir nada, se sentía débil. No podría permanecer entero frente a ella. Así que en cuanto llegó Henry para bailar un poco con la novia, él se despidió con la mano y se alejó de la pista.

* * *

Se fue a sentar a su mesa y bebió de un trago la copa de whisky de fuego que tenía frente a él. Sintió cómo le quemaba la garganta pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que sentía por dentro. Miró a Hermione… estaba feliz, nunca la había visto así… era como si emanara luz... pero esa luz era especialmente cegadora para él... le dolía.

No podía permanecer allí.

Entendía el proceso de enfrentar, y verla tan feliz lo hizo saber que estaba actuando en beneficio de los dos... bueno, de los tres, pero eso no impedía que sus palabras y sus miradas le dolieran hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Lo mejor era irse. Cogió de nuevo su copa de licor que había rellenado mágicamente y la bebió de la misma manera. Había perdido la cuenta desde el quinto whisky.

Caminó con paso lento hacia el vestidor. Sentía un calor que iba subiendo por sus mejillas. Pidió su abrigo y mientras esperaba, escuchó una voz conocida que lo increpaba

¿Te vas tan pronto? – preguntó la joven Brown, acercándose con paso lento hacia él – creí que nos veríamos más tarde

Ron la miró y sin querer soltó una sonrisa de agrado, recordando el beso... o mejor dicho, los besos que se habían dado hacía un par de horas. Tal vez era culpa de ese vestido amarillo entallado que la hacía lucir como una sirena.

¿Señor? – lo llamó el encargado del vestidor – su abrigo, señor

También quiero el mío – comentó Lavender despreocupada al hombre que asintiendo una vez, se perdió entre la multitud de abrigos y capas para buscar el de la joven.

Creía que nos la estábamos pasando bien, Weasley – lo llamó con camaradería mientras se acercaba para entrelazar sus manos con las de él.

El pelirrojo la miró con detenimiento. No era sólo el vestido, Lavender era de verdad muy guapa. Y en ese momento la veía muchísimo más sensual que nunca. Tal vez tenía que ver con el modo en que ella le sonreía… o tal vez con los whiskies de fuego, que cada vez le volvían la vista más borrosa. No sabía muy bien qué decirle.

Lavender, yo...

Su abrigo, señorita – llamó de nuevo el hombre, servicial y un tanto imprudente

¿Podría dejar el abrigo en la mesa y desaparecer por un rato? – pidió con muy poca paciencia la joven rubia.

El hombre obedeció, irritado.

Lavender suspiró, tranquilizándose y se dirigió al pelirrojo de nuevo. Lo abrazó por la espalda, sin darse cuenta de que él quedaba en una posición cuyo campo de visibilidad eran precisamente los novios que bailaban juntos de nuevo.

El estómago se le revolvió cuando vio a Malfoy susurrándole algo al oído a Hermione, y a ella sonriendo para después besarlo tiernamente. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, sintiendo de nuevo las dagas, espadas o sables... ya no sabía con claridad la intensidad con la que le dolía todo aquéllo. La joven Brown miró en dirección a lo que atraía su atención y comprendió todo.

Pobre Ron – dijo acariciándole la mejilla intentando, sin mucho afán, no sonar grosera – la quieres todavía, ¿verdad?

Sin saber por qué, él se llenó de furia con esa sencilla pregunta y la tomó por los hombros hasta aprisionarla contra la pared. Al hacer ese movimiento, un nuevo mareo se apoderó de él y le impidió pensar, era como si estuviera soñando… flotando. Ahora estaba seguro que era un efecto del alcohol.

No – dijo fríamente acercándose a su cara – ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

La manera en que la miras… - susurró ella con celos reflejados en la voz, aunque no podía esconder la emoción causada por la cercanía – cuando salimos, a mí nunca me miraste así…

Respiró más profundamente y lo miró esperando su reacción

Tienes razón – dijo él intentando fijar su mirada en ella, aunque con tanto alcohol en la sangre, le era difícil – creo que deberíamos continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente…

Y al terminar de decir eso, se acercó más hacia ella mientras sentía el corazón latir con violencia al percibir la rápida respiración de la joven… miró fijamente sus ojos que sacaban chispas.

El deseo en los ojos de Lavender era evidente y, al ver que el pelirrojo dudaba, lo jaló por la corbata, acercó sus labios a los de él y los recorrió con su lengua, provocándolo.

Al principio, él se quedó inmóvil, simplemente sintiendo el contacto… Lavender lo besaba y lo mordía con pasión. No recordaba que la rubia besara así, pero no le resultó para nada desagradable, además no estaba pensando... pensar le dolía, así que sólo se dejó llevar… y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta, ya la había cargado para comenzar a besarla de una manera desesperada aunque no entendía muy bien por qué… estuvieron así varios segundos hasta que un audible gemido por parte de su compañera hizo que la cordura volviera a su cuerpo y se detuvo de pronto. Era estúpido actuar así… aunque se sintiera tan bien.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella con la respiración agitada, respirando sobre el cuello del pelirrojo.

Lo siento Lavender, no puedo hacer esto – confesó agitado y girando la cabeza para alejarla del alcance de la rubia – yo… no te quiero

La joven sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Lo miró mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios.

Creo que ya habíamos dejado claro que el sentimiento es mutuo – recordó con cinismo – pero eso no nos quita que podamos divertirnos un rato… a fin de cuentas estamos en una boda, ¿no?

Fue como si hubiera lanzado un encantamiento paralizante, Ron permaneció con la mirada perdida, asimilando las palabras que habían salido de los ansiosos labios de la joven.

¡Vamos Ron! – lo animó subiendo sus manos por la corbata – ¡Las bodas son para divertirse!

Era verdad… mientras la besaba se había olvidado de donde estaba pero de golpe ella lo hizo recordarlo: estaba en una boda… en la boda de Hermione… y él había decidido dejarla vivir su vida. Era hora de empezar a vivir la suya.

Lavender… – murmuró sintiendo un inmenso vacío a pesar de su noble resolución de dejar en paz a Hermione – ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con tu vestido?

¿Mi vestido? – preguntó la joven frunciendo el ceño – ¿qué probl…?

Pero de pronto recordó aquél día, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione, cuando él se negó a ayudarla con su cremallera "atorada". Sonrió con complicidad sabiendo lo que la pregunta de Ron implicaba.

Ahora que lo mencionas… si – se acercó más al cuerpo de Ron y lo abrazó por el cuello – tengo muy mala suerte con las cremalleras…

¿Quieres ir a mi departamento para solucionar el problema? – preguntó él de una manera seductora, sin reconocer su propia voz.

Ella le sonrió con deseo y asintió, dándole un último beso en los labios.

* * *

En la madrugada, cuando habían pasado todas las ceremonias oficiales que deben hacerse en una boda y lo único que quedaba era un reducido numero de invitados que incluían amigos y familia muy cercanos, Henry se acercó a Draco con un semblante abatido.

Necesito hablar contigo – dijo en voz baja, aunque Hermione alcanzó a esucharlo pero no se giró sino que se quedó muy quieta para escuchar cualquier noticia.

Que pasa? – preguntó el rubio dándose cuenta de la alerta de su esposa y alterándose un poco.

Henry se dio cuenta y movió la cabeza negativamente

¿A solas?

Draco miró a Hermione como pidiéndole permiso, ella sonrió ligeramente y asintió mirando a Henry como encargándoselo. El rubio se puso de pie y siguió a su amigo al fondo del jardín. Henry se paró a la orilla de la alberca cristalina y la contempló con una ligera sonrisa.

Al darse cuenta de que no decía nada, Draco rompió el silencio

¿Todo bien, Haines?

Para mi perfectamente – dijo con las manos en los bolsillos – pero para ti no estoy tan seguro...

Contra toda su voluntad, las imágenes más desagradables pasaron por su mente: todas relacionadas con mortifagos. Si algo pasaba con ellos, Haines y Zabini tenían un modo directo de saberlo, pues sus padres pertenecían a ese selecto grupo. Negó con la cabeza, respiró un poco y se forzó a sonreír. Seguramente la malas noticias serían menos graves: tal vez las reservaciones de Suiza se habían cancelado, o tal vez la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto se había descompuesto... con cada pensamiento, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

¿Que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó intentanto, sin éxito, sonar calmado

Se esforzó para no pensar nada negativo pero el fuerte grito de su esposa, desde la mesa de sus padres, lo sobresaltó aún más.

¡Draco, cuidado!

Al instante reaccionó para sacar la varita de sus pantalones pero lo único que pudo ver fue a tres hombres vestidos de negro que lo empujaban... para entrar todos a la alberca en un clavado múltiple y muy mal ejecutado.

¡Caíste! – gritó Henry emocionado, y tras quitarse la corbata se arrojó con un limpio clavado junto con sus amigos.

Draco tardó unos momentos en analizar la situación y pasar del miedo al enojo, al darse cuenta de que la situación no era amenazante.

¡Imbéciles! – les gritó furioso cuando pudo salir a respirar

No seas nena – dijo Blaise aventándole agua con un amplio abanico que formó con las palmas

¡Pudieron haberme traído con algo menos de terror, carajo! – amenazó el rubio sumergiendo a Crabbe con fuerza

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, asintiendo a su comentario pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

¿El señor Malfoy tiene miedo? – preguntó de nuevo Zabini

Claro que no – respondió por inercia

Por unos segundos, Draco se dio cuenta de su vulnerabilidad. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a su esposa, algo que desbaratara su vida perfecta. Sí, tenía miedo. Y no estaba muy familiarizado con el sentimiento, lo que lo hacía sentir aún más enfadado.

Tu cara está más pálida que de costumbre – observó Goyle cuando Draco se quedó inmóvil.

No digas estupideces – arremetió el rubio y le lanzó un abanico de agua más potente que el de Blaise.

Y de pronto, igual que como había pasado hacía un momento, dejó que el enojo desapareciera para dar paso a la alegría.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, estaba haciendo "luchas de ahogamiento" con sus amigos, aventándose agua con una fuerza que por varios días les dejó moretones en los brazos y sacando así la tensión que acababa de vivir.

Fue la voz de su mujer la que lo distrajo de sus ocupaciones vengativas con sus amigos.

¿Así que te diviertes sin mi? – preguntó cruzando los brazos, fingiendo enfado. Pero lo veía tan contento que no pudo seguir con la farsa y le sonrió.

Ginny se encontraba a su lado y reía, contagiada por la alegría de los slytherin dentro de la alberca

No, mi amor – respondió su marido jadeando y girando la espalda para repeler un ataque de Blaise – solamente restauro mi honor y valentía.

Hermione frunció el ceño y los miró con una sonrisa tonta que Ginny notó enseguida.

¿Qué esperas para meterte? – le susurró la pelirroja a la novia

¿Qué? – la joven Granger giró con tal fuerza para ver a su amiga que le dio un espasmo de dolor. De inmediato se llevó la mano al cuello para sobarse.

Te mueres de ganas de acompañar a tu novio... – se corrigió – esposo en la alberca – afirmó sin dudas – ¿qué esperas para hacerlo?

Pero Gin... – se excusó la castaña señalándose a sí misma – el vestido se puede arruinar...

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Nunca más lo vas a volver a usar! – gritó su amiga haciendo que diera un par de pasos para estar más cerca del borde de la alberca – disfruta el momento.

No te atrevas, Ginny Weasley – le advirtió Hermione nerviosa pero a la vez deseando que la aventara

Me lo vas a agradecer dentro de dos segundos – dijo tomándola de los brazos, a lo que ella respondió haciendo lo mismo

Si me caigo yo, te caes conmigo – le advirtió la castaña sonriendo, nerviosa.

Draco y sus amigos miraban la escena con una sonrisa, expectantes pues no sabían si la pelirroja se atrevería a aventar a la novia a la alberca.

¡Malfoy! – le gritó la joven Weasley – ¡salva a tu esposa!

Y sin más, la empujó para que cayera de espalda en el agua. Aunque Hermione se aferró a los brazos de su amiga con fuerza y como prometió, la trajo con ella.

Al contacto, Hermione la sintió fría y no era para menos pues era casi la 1 de la madrugada y la última vez que el sol había tocado esa agua había sido hacía muchas horas ya. Las manos de su marido la sacaron a la superficie, lo que hizo aún con los ojos cerrados y estaba por quejarse sobre la temperatura del agua pero alguien se le adelantó.

¡Está helada! – gritó la pelirroja a alguien fuera de la alberca – ¡ven a calentarme!

Al escuchar esa petición, Hermione abrió los ojos con rapidez y contempló la gracia con la que Harry entraba a la alberca para acompañar a su ¿novia? Como ella se lo había pedido.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Harry acarició la mejilla de Ginny y le dio un beso corto en los labios, a lo que ella respondió escondiéndose entre su pecho y rodeándose con las manos del joven Potter.

Hermione se frotó los ojos, creyendo que el agua acumulada en ellos la hacía tener visiones. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir y se dio cuenta de que el beso se hacía más intenso entre sus amigos, giró hacia su prometido y se dio cuenta de que la miraba con curiosidad y burla.

¿No estaban... separados? – le preguntó al rubio tiritando, a lo que él respondió levantando los hombros

Creo que las bodas son afrodisiacas – concluyó abrazandola con alegría y acariciando su espalda mojada y fría

El contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, la distrajeron de sus amigos y le sonrió ampliamente, aunque sin dejar de sentir frío.

Tengo que... comprobarlo... en primera persona – le dijo acariciando su despeinado cabello después de la batalla acuática que acababa de pelear.

Por mi no hay ningún problema – le advirtió divertido antes de besar sus labios con ternura y a la vez con fuerza.

El beso fue tan largo y apasionado, que tardaron en darse cuenta de que los demás se burlaban de ellos diciéndoles cosas como que la luna de miel todavía no empezaba. Cuando por fin se despegaron, sonrieron y miraron a sus amigos y a sus papás que estaban al borde de la alberca, observándolos como animales de zoológico.

Es verdad – dijo Draco – creo que es hora de irnos, amor.

La emoción brilló en los ojos de Hermione. Era el día más feliz de su vida pero extrañamente, desde hacía un par de horas quería que la fiesta se terminara para que llegara el momento de irse con su nuevo esposo a disfrutar solos de su nueva vida.

Nada me haría más feliz que irnos – comentó mientras se acercaba a la escalera de azulejo

Pues si Malfoy hace bien su trabajo en la luna de miel, vas a ver como sí habrá algo que te haga mucho más feliz – comentó despreocupada la pelirroja entre los brazos de Harry.

Las reacciones ante el comentario fueron diversas, los amigos estallaron en una carcajada, Hermione enrojeció y giró hacia ella. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, Draco sonrió con suficiencia, pues sabía que Hermione le contaría datos importantes sobre su "buen trabajo en la luna de miel", Harry la abrazó con más fuerza mientras se escondía para que Hermione no lo viera reirse; pero Ginny no se dio cuenta del alcance de sus palabras hasta que David carraspeó un poco, incómodo ante la mención de la vida marital de su hija.

Creo que mejor se salen todos para poder despedir a los novios como se debe – propuso Amy de inmediato.

Media hora después, Draco y Hermione se subieron a su ya familiar limusina y despidieron a todos, emocionados por lo que vendría a continuación.

__________________

Por favorrrrrr!!! Este capitulo de 34 páginas merece un review!! Por todo lo que contiene y por la extensión, ahora si me apliqué. Díganme teorías, hipótesis... Lavender y Ron?? Harry y Ginny? Y sobre todo, todo serguirá siendo perfecto para la pareja estrella? Díganme qué piensan! Ah! y también mi estilo literario porque me las ingenié para entrelazar felicitaciones de todos los presentes y en la conversación que tienen Draco y Hermione en la comida se hablaron de muchos temas importantes, qué les pareció ese estilo?? jaja, a mi me encantó, espero que a ustedes igual.

Mis momentos favoritos: las pláticas madre-hija de Hermione con Amy, la duda de Draco y la ayuda de Henry, la plática de estos dos en su banquete de bodas, el affaire de Ron con Lavender, la actitud cínica de Lavender (si, me encanta, lo siento!! quiero ser como ella jajaja), Tom e Isabella, el vals de novios, el baile de Hermione con David, la alberca! Uff, miles de momentos que me encantan de este capitulo, hasta ahora es mi favorito. Y el suyo cual es?

Como pueden darse cuenta, la canción del vals de esposos es "My destiny" de Katharine McPhee, una de mis canciones favoritas y cursis, cursis!

De nuevo, mil gracias a las que me agregaron como historia favorita, autora favorita y aviso de actualización... es un gusto saber que lo que me encanta hacer les gusta a otras también.

Un beso!

pd: yare, vivi... I miss you both!!


	14. La paz de tus ojos

Hola a todas!!

Aquí estoy después de 4 meses, con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. No les adelanto nada, les dejo directamente con este 14º capítulo, espero que les guste:

* * *

**14**

**La paz de tus ojos  
**

Repíteme por última vez... – pedía Draco mientras se apretaba el cinturón de seguridad, con evidente apremio – ¿por qué viajamos en avión en vez de usar la red flu?

Hermione giró los ojos hacia él y los puso en blanco.

Solo por capricho de tu esposa – le susurró al oído – para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos...

Draco la miró levantando una ceja. Eso era lo más tonto que había oído. Podían pasar más tiempo juntos en la cabaña, resguardándose de la nevada en Suiza en vez de pasar horas en un avión.

Muy bien – se rindió la joven y la sonrisa sexy dio paso a una mueca de fastidio – porque son las 10 de la mañana y llevo despierta 28 horas... ¡estoy muerta y quiero dormir por lo menos todo el vuelo a Suiza!

Una sonrisa burlona y a la vez comprensiva ilumino el rostro pálido de su esposo. No había pensado en que él llevaba el mismo tiempo despierto y justo en ese momento sintió los párpados pesados. Apretó la mano de Hermione y amplió su sonrisa

Te amo – murmuró acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Yo más – respondió ella recargándose en su hombro

Draco cerró los ojos y sentir la respiración acompasada de Hermione fue el mejor arrullo. La sentía tan tranquila y con tanta paz, que la misma sensación lo inundó a él.

Estamos casados – dijo finalmente

No me digas que eres de lento aprendizaje – se quejó su esposa burlándose – si me lo hubieras dicho antes, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de casarme contigo...

Ambos rieron con una risa contagiosa y no dijeron nada más por unos segundos

Creo que esto cuenta como violencia psicológica intrafamiliar... – afirmó el rubio con voz cansada

Pero no recibió respuesta, pues Hermione dormía plácidamente, acurrucada en su pecho y con unos mechones de pelo cubriéndole la cara.

Te amo – le repitió al oído

Solo escuchó un suspiro por parte de su esposa y le bastó para tomarlo como un "yo también"

* * *

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos con tanto trabajo que parecía que sus pestañas estaban pegadas. Cuando logró asimilar donde estaba, se quedó petrificado. Esa no era su cama... ni sus sábanas... y la mano que reposaba sobre su pecho tampoco era la suya.

_Eres un completo idiota_ – se dijo sin ningún tono especial, mientras se iba dando cuenta de que salir de esa situación iba a ser difícil.

Contempló el cabello enmarañado de la rubia que yacía a su lado. Sintió su respiración lenta y recordó imágenes de la noche anterior que lo habían llevado a la cama de Lavender Brown.

Hermione besaba a Malfoy... le daba de comer en la boca... recordó el momento en que bailó con ella y le dolió la sensación de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez... Hermione estaba casada y ese era un pensamiento muy doloroso para considerarlo... recordó a Lavender mirándolo con deseo... él arrancaba su vestido... ella lo besaba con desesperación... él le respondía como si el mundo fuera a terminar en ese momento... o tal vez ya se había acabado para él.

Apretó sus ojos con las palmas y un gemido de arrepentimiento salió de sus labios, haciendo que su acompañante se moviera y se apretara más a él.

Instintivamente, acaricio su cabello. Ella no merecía ese trato. No estaba seguro de si Lavender había buscado que las cosas se dieran así pero él se sentía una cucaracha por haber abusado de la situación. Lo había hecho por despecho, por estar deprimido... y borracho.

¿Qué piensas? – dijo la joven Brown con voz pastosa

No sabía que estabas despierta – respondió sobresaltado

Tus movimientos de convulsión me despertaron – se quejó levantando su cara y colocando su mentón sobre su pecho - ¿estás bien?

Empezó a dibujar ochos sobre el pecho del joven Weasley y después lo besó donde antes habían pasado sus dedos.

Estoy bien – respondió con dificultad – no hagas eso

¿Por qué no? – preguntó con falsa inocencia y sin dejar de besarlo - ¿no te gusta?

Me gusta demasiado – dijo él deteniéndola por la barbilla – no sigas, por favor...

Lavender se separó y se acomodó la sábana debajo de las axilas. Se veía hermosa a pesar de que su peinado del día anterior estaba casi totalmente extinto y no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban expectantes.

Muy bien – dijo cruzando los brazos – ahora dime qué mosca te picó

Ron consideró por unos segundos el decirle la verdad, pero sería demasiado perder a dos amigas en menos de 12 horas. O al menos él procuraría que Lavender fuera su amiga.

No pasa nada – dijo jalándola del brazo para hacerla caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Pegó su frente con la de ella – es solo que no quiero que se me haga tarde para trabajar

¿En domingo? – preguntó sin estar convencida de su argumento – creo que tienes que aprender a mentir mejor, Weasley

Tengo una misión especial que dirigir – dijo sintiéndose bien por no tener que seguir mintiendo. Al menos lo de la misión especial era verdad.

Una misión especial... – repitió lentamente cada palabra y de pronto giró para estar sobre él muy cerca de sus labios – ¿se puede saber qué es tan importante que te hace salir de mi cama a las 10 de la mañana y no querer repetir lo de ayer?

Lavender era tan directa que lo sorprendía, incluso lo avergonzaba un poco pero a la vez lo tentaba. Era preciosa, su cuerpo era perfecto y sus comentarios no ayudaban en nada a que él la deseara menos.

Es... una misión... de Dumbledore – dijo dándose cuenta de la situación

Suena importante – dijo ella recorriendo sus labios con la lengua – ¿pero no puede esperar una hora mas?

¡¿Una hora?! – preguntó sorprendido – ¿crees que soy de pilas o que?

Lavender rió sonoramente y dejó de besarlo. Escondió su cara en su cuello y sonrió mientras le daba un beso en ese preciso punto.

Que poco aguante tienes, Weasley – dijo burlona – una hora no es nada...

No fue una hora lo que pasamos ayer – le recordó él también en un susurro. Contra todas sus resoluciones, le estaba siguiendo el juego.

Y aunque al despertarse tenía la firme convicción de irse y dejarla, cuando lo miró con esos ojos llenos de deseo no pudo hacerlo. Era una mujer que lo tentaba mucho. Y además era divertida. ¿Por qué renunciar a una oportunidad de sentirse bien aunque fuera por un rato?

Bueno, ahí tienes razón – le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – creo que fueron muchas más...

Y no puedes quejarte del contenido – dijo él con vanidad y consiguiendo que la joven Brown volviera a reír.

Eres muy divertido, Weasley – afirmó mientras se acercaba para besarlo de nuevo – me la paso muy bien contigo...

El aludido volvió a esquivar su beso y se puso de pie amarrándose la cobija a la cintura.

Yo también me la paso bien contigo pero...

Sin dejar que terminara, la joven se subió en la cama y dio dos pasos hacia él, sorprendiéndolo. Lo apresó por los hombros, se agachó y comenzó a besarlo. Ron no hizo mucho esfuerzo por apartarse.

Tengo que trabajar... – dijo sobre sus labios

Entonces la joven Brown bajó de la cama con cuidado y se paró frente a él, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Lo miró con deseo, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él.

Para salir de mi casa después de pasar la noche conmigo tienes que pagar un impuesto importante...

¿Ah si? – preguntó nervioso cuando la vio revolverse el pelo – ¿cual?

El impuesto a la satisfacción obtenida...

Y al terminar de decir esto, dejó caer la sábana de su cuerpo.

* * *

Toda la familia Weasley y Harry estaban sentados en la sala de la madriguera. Molly le había organizado una comida de despedida a Ginny y como ya estaba entrando la noche, todos estaban dentro, tomando té. Era la hora de las anécdotas familiares para las que los gemelos se pintaban solos.

Seguían riéndose al recordar a Molly obligando a su esposo a darle la contraseña cursi con la que solo ellos se llamaban.

¡No se burlen de su madre! – gritó ella, conteniendo la risa – era una medida de precaución

Pudiste haber usado cualquier otra contraseña, mamá – le aclaró Ginny

Nada como el día en que a Percy lo mordió el perro de Mrs. Smith, nuestra vecina muggle

Eso no se dice – comentó el aludido cerrando los ojos como esperando que los golpes llegaran a él. Y no tardaron en hacerlo.

Gritaba "¡soy un mago, soy un mago!" – recordó Charlie doblándose de la risa

Y uno muy cobarde y tonto – afirmó la única hermana Weasley – si eras un mago, pudiste haber hecho algún encantamiento contra la fiera chihuahua que te perseguía...

Tenía siete años – se defendió su hermano

Mas a mi favor – hizo ver su hermana – a los 7 años lo único que sabes hacer es aturdir.

Percy le hizo una mueca a su hermana y levantó su copa de vino tinto

Te permito burlarte de mi porque ya te vas... mucha suerte

El solo comentario, aunque era completamente conocido y cierto, hizo que el estómago de Harry se contrajera.

O porque no sabes que responder – dijo su hermana levantando su copa también – pero gracias

Siguieron platicando y burlándose de Percy pues, todo sea dicho, era un personaje que se prestaba a la burla. De pronto, el tema se terminó y los gemelos buscaron a su siguiente víctima. La parejita estaba sentada en un ancho sillón individual, Ginny se abrazaba a su cuello y Harry la tomaba por la cintura. La joven Weasley le dijo algo al oído y él sonrió besándola furtivamente en los labios. A estas alturas no le importaba mucho lo que Arthur dijera, ya ni siquiera iba a verla tan seguido. Y eso lo estaba matando.

¿Se acuerdan cuando Ginny salió al jardín en ropa interior muy contenta porque era la primera vez que veía nieve? – recordó Fred

Era la emoción del momento – se defendió la pelirroja, sonriente y acariciando el pelo de su novio.

¿Ah si? – se burló George – ¿Y que tal cuando Harry salió igual?

De inmediato, tanto Harry como Ginny se giraron bruscamente hacia George y lo miraron entre suplicantes y amenazantes para que no terminara su explicación.

El pelirrojo entendió que había metido la pata y guardó silencio.

¿Como que Harry salió igual? – preguntó Arthur con interés y mirando a su esposa como preguntándole si ella sabía de qué hablaban. Molly negó con la cabeza y los miró acusadora.

Emocionado por la nieve – inventó de pronto Fred, con un tono que pareció bastante creíble...

No lo recuerdo – dijo Arthur mirando fijamente a la pareja

Harry era muy pequeño papá, debió ser la primera vez que vino a la madriguera... – Ginny podía ser una mentirosa profesional

¡Ya recuerdo! – gritó Molly riendo – corrió muy emocionado hacia el bosque para tocar la nieve con las manos y hacer bolas de nieve...

Todos la miraron sin saber bien qué decir. Harry sabía, por supuesto, que todo eso era un invento de la señora Weasley porque él había visto nieve antes y nunca correría despavorido para hacer bolas de nieve. Se miraron unos segundos y ella abrió mucho los ojos, dándole la señal de que le siguiera el cuento.

Claro – dijo Ginny despreocupada y giró para ver a su hermano con una mirada asesina – hablabas de ese día, ¿verdad George?

¿Pues de cuál otro podía hablar, hermanita? – respondió él, burlón

¡Que recuerdos...! – suspiró con añoranza la señora Weasley

Su esposo se mostró un poco incrédulo a lo que escuchaba pero pronto dejó de fruncir en ceño y pareció olvidarse del comentario.

Mientras tocaba el turno de las burlas hacia los gemelos, formuladas por Charlie y Bill que no le pedían nada a sus hermanos en cuanto a simpatía se refería, Harry le habló al oído a Ginny

¿Por qué nos cubrió tu mamá? – su voz denotaba asombro – creo que es la primera vez que la escucho decirle una mentira a tu papá...

La joven sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, respondió

Porque no creo que a papá le hubiera gustado enterarse de que tienes la costumbre de salir de su casa en ropa interior a las tantas de la madrugada...

Ginny tenía un punto. Pero aún así, le parecía muy extraño que la señora Weasley le mintiera a su marido.

No es costumbre – se defendió – fue solo una vez...

La joven giró hacia su novio y lo miró a los ojos, acusadora y divertida a la vez

¿Seguro?

¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

Solo sé que mi mamá no es la única que le miente al señor de esta casa – se burló

¿Insinúas que yo...?

Su novia lo interrumpió

¿Te tengo que recordar tu maravilloso escape del viernes pasado?

**Flashback**

Ginny estaba sentada entre las piernas de Harry, recargada sobre su pecho. Él veía la tele y ella leía un libro. La película de acción con sangre y descuartizamiento integrado, no le llamaban para nada la atención.

Creo que se hace tarde – dijo el joven cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla – y lo mejor es que me vaya

Hizo ademán de levantarse e intentó mover con suavidad a su novia pero ella no lo permitió

No – pidió, cerrando el libro – no te vayas, por favor

Pero Ginny – se quejó el joven – no quiero que tu papá se enfade de nuevo porque estoy muy cerca de ti en su casa.

Ginny lo obligó a abrazarla por la cintura y puso sus manos sobre las de él

Te recuerdo que papá no está ahora – dijo a media voz – y dudo que llegue pronto...

Pero...

La joven se acercó a sus labios para besarlos con fuerza y rapidez.

Shhh – dijo apretando sus manos – no digas nada y solo quédate, ¿si?

Claro, a ti no puede hacerte nada – se defendió, aunque la decisión de quedarse ya había sido tomada y no precisamente por él – eres su hija... pero a mi puede matarme y hacer que parezca un accidente muggle

Que exagerado eres – exclamó, entrecerrando los ojos – anda, solo quédate y léeme un poco.

Y sin decir más, tomó el control de la tele, la apagó y le pasó el libro a su novio

No soy especialmente asiduo a los escritos de Jane Austen – dijo lo más cortés que pudo

Pero yo si – recordó ella – así que como una atención a mi ¿podrías leerme un poco de la historia?

Harry suspiró fastidiado. Tomó el libro con pesadez y lo abrió aleatoriamente.

¿Subrayas las novelas que lees? – pregunto entre divertido y asustado – estás más loca de lo que creía

Cállate y lee...

Leeré las frases que subrayaste – la amenazó

Como quieras – respondió ella levantando los hombros y cerrando los ojos

Acomodó el libro en una página y lo sostuvo con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Ginny.

"La imaginación de una dama es muy rápida – leyó el joven Potter con un tono dramático exagerado – brinca de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio... ¿en un momento?"

El tono de pregunta empleado por Harry al final hizo que la pelirroja riera entre apenada y divertida ante la mirada acusadora de su novio

¿Por qué subrayas eso? – preguntó él, burlón

Porque es verdad – afirmó ella – la mayoría de las veces.

La mayoría... – le reprochó – porque en tu caso, rechazaste una perfecta petición de matrimonio

De pronto la sonrisa de Ginny se tensó por unos segundos pero luego se relajó.

No fue una perfecta petición de matrimonio – le aclaró – ya te expliqué como debe ser para que sea perfecta.

Si, bueno... está bien

Se miraron a los ojos, Ginny un poco enfadada y Harry incómodo. De pronto la pelirroja cambió el gesto a uno mas ligero. Se arrastró fuera de las piernas de Harry y se recostó junto a él.

Todo es culpa de los escritores de cuentos infantiles – acusó causando como reacción la ceja levantada de su novio

¿Culpa de que, exactamente?

De que nos hagamos historias cursis en la cabeza

Harry se sentó para mirarla de frente

Me encantará oír esto – dijo cruzando los brazos, expectante

Mira – empezó ella, inspirándose – si toda la vida te repiten la misma historia en la que existe un príncipe azul y un final feliz, terminas acostumbrándote a esa idea... ¡y lo deseas!

Harry rió ante la cara de indignación de su novia.

Así que... ¿ahora culpas a los agentes externos de tu deseo por tener un final feliz?

¡Siempre culpo a los externos! – aclaró su novia, divertida – mientras la responsabilidad no tenga que caer sobre mí, puedo encontrar culpables para todo...

¿Para todo? – la retó Harry

Para todo – articuló con claridad, mirándolo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Él le respondió con una mirada de deseo tan fuerte, que la hizo perder el aliento y bajar la mirada por un segundo, provocando en él una sonrisa de suficiencia.

No lo creo – dijo finalmente

Pruébame – pidió volviendo a verlo

Harry le estiró la mano para que la tomara y la atrajo hacia él. Sus miradas se fijaron en el otro, sus labios estaban muy cerca.

Quiero que me digas quien es el responsable de que esté tan loco por ti.

Lo dijo con voz ronca y con tal seguridad que Ginny no pudo mas que mirarlo y sonreír. Por un momento consideró responderle que él era el responsable pero prefería perder ese juego por seguir escuchándolo siendo cursi.

Está bien – aceptó bajando hacia su cuello y acariciándolo – creo que en ese caso tendré que asumir... – acercó sus labios a su cuello – la responsabilidad de mis actos...

Gin... – a Harry parecía faltarle el aire

Pero te acuso de volverme loca a mi también – dijo besándolo con ternura en la garganta y desabotonando su camisa

Ginny... no

¿No? – fingió demencia – ¿no a esto, Harry? – dijo besando su cuello y quitándole la camisa sin encontrar mucha resistencia de su parte – no me digas que no.

Gin... tus papás – pudo articular por fin

No están aquí – le recordó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él – tranquilo... solo relájate

Harry la miró dudoso. Dudaba poder relajarse si recordaba que la última vez, Arthur le había aclarado que no lo quería cerca de su niña y menos en su casa.

Estaba a punto de negarse a la insistencia de su novia, cuando se escucharon ruidos en la escalera.

_Estoy segura de que están bien... ya no tienen seis años, Arthur..._

¡Mis papás! – exclamó la joven saltando de la cama como si tuviera un resorte

_No lo sé... tengo un presentimiento _– decía la voz enfadada de su padre

¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Harry con ansiedad

¡Salta por la ventana! – dijo Ginny, poniéndole palabras a la primera idea que le vino a la mente

Harry obedeció, cual si estuviera en una fosa de clavados. Justo en el momento en que Arthur abría la puerta, Harry salía por la ventana.

Mamá, papá... – dijo Ginny saludándolos con un beso muy efusivo.

Molly la miró con escepticismo. Tanta emoción no era normal si los acababa de ver hacía un par de horas. Arthur en cambio, se puso feliz con el recibimiento

Hola preciosa – la saludó apresándola por los hombros.

Papá, ¿qué hacen aquí? – intentó sonar interesada pero la preocupación se adueñó de su voz – ¿No tendrían que estar en una cena en el ministerio?

Su madre se acercó a la cama y ante la mirada aterrada de Ginny, se sentó sobre la camisa que Harry había olvidado. La joven cerró los ojos planeando un buen pretexto para que una prenda de su novio estuviera en su habitación.

Tu padre es un exagerado – explicó para sorpresa de Ginny, como si nada pasara – tuvo un presentimiento de que algo malo te pasaba...

La mirada significativa de su madre parecía decirle que era conciente de que no la estaba pasando mal para nada. Bajó la mirada con una sonrisa.

Pero bueno, Arthur – se puso de pie y lo tomó de los brazos para salir de la habitación de la joven – ya viste que está sana y salva... ahora vámonos.

Su esposo asintió, sin asomo de la preocupación de la que había sido presa hacía solo unos minutos. Ginny corrió hacia el marco de la puerta para evitar que los ojos de su padre se posaran sobre la cama donde aún yacía la prenda de su novio.

Lo siento, cariño – murmuró su padre arrepentido

La mirada de tristeza de su padre le rompió el corazón, pues finalmente sí estaba haciendo algo que le había pedido que no hiciera, al menos en su casa. Estuvo a punto de hablar por la culpa pero su madre se adelantó a sus intenciones.

Gin – le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos – confiamos en tu criterio...

La afirmación la dejó sin habla. ¿Sabía su mamá lo que estaba pasando antes de que llegara?

Buenas noches – se despidió Molly y su esposo la imitó.

Cerraron la puerta y la dejaron sola con su remordimiento. De inmediato fue por su varita y desapareció la camisa. Justo antes de que su madre abriera la puerta de nuevo. Se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le sonrió mientras le daba un beso

Cuídate, ¿si?

Mamá... yo...

No tienes que explicarme nada... – dijo con benevolencia – aunque no lo creas, aún recuerdo cómo se siente hacer cosas sin que tus padres se enteren...

La joven no dijo nada más. Sonrió y bajó la mirada, apenada. Molly caminó con elegancia hacia la puerta y se giró, burlona

Aunque para la próxima, dile a Harry que se lleve sus cosas cuando salte por la ventana – concluyó – ese hombre tiene mucho que aprender sobre la evidencia. Buenas noches

Los colores que subieron por la cara de Ginny pasaron por toda la gama de rojos imaginables.

Buenas noches, mamá...

**Fin flashback**

Sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo – confesó Harry tocando su suéter, buscando inconscientemente botones inexistentes

Su novia levantó los hombros y enredó sus dedos entre los de él

Creo que al vernos recuerda cosas... sobre ella misma

Harry asintió, elevó su copa y la dirigió hacia su suegra. Abrió los labios sin que saliera ningún sonido de su boca pero articuló un "gracias". Molly respondió levantando la copa también, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y bebió.

Las horas pasaron y la familia siguió haciendo bromas, comiendo y bebiendo. Pero a eso de las 11 de la noche, Ginny se puso de pie, se acomodó la blusa y suspiró mientras hablaba con voz clara

Creo que es hora de que me vaya – las letales palabras salieron de su boca como una verdad innegable

Por unos segundos, el silencio se sintió pesado sobre todos los presentes. Las caras de todos eran dignas de ser mencionadas. Arthur la miraba con orgullo mezclado con pena, Molly estaba al borde de las lágrimas, los gemelos simplemente la miraban con ganas de decir muchas cosas cursis pero no acostumbrados a hacerlo... y Harry, Harry la miraba mientras sentía cómo el corazón se le hacía pedazos lentamente.

Ya es muy tarde y quisiera llegar a conocer la ciudad unas horas para saber donde comer por lo menos...

La sonrisa en su cara era una mascara muy eficiente. Su familia y Harry respondieron favorablemente, como ella esperaba. El ánimo subió y todos la abrazaron mientras la despedían.

Estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo Arthur mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos

Cuídate mucho, cariño – pidió Molly, preocupada

Aprende mucho – aconsejó Percy

Apréndete de memoria todos los lugares para divertirte – Bill le guiñó un ojo al decirle esto

Pásatela bien – fue el consejo de los gemelos

Pero probablemente el que más le encogió el corazón a la pelirroja fue el de su novio, quien apresándola muy fuerte y sin importarle que todas las miradas de su familia política estuvieran sobre él, le dijo

No dejes de pensar en mí... iré a visitarte cada vez que pueda...

Ginny sintió flaquear su firme convicción de no verse débil frente a las personas que más quería.

Nuestro amor es mas fuerte que la distancia – continuó Harry, poniendo incómodos a los gemelos quienes con tanta miel se sentían incómodos – no lo olvides...

La joven asintió con vehemencia y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó con fuerza, con pasión, como si ese fuera el último día en que se besarían. Aunque en realidad así era, al menos por un tiempo.

Arthur carraspeó sonoramente y soltó un audible "se hace tarde"

Te amo – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mostrando sus excelentes dotes de actriz – te esperaré siempre...

Y después de besarlo de nuevo, sin hacer caso a los sonidos de desaprobación de su padre, se giró hacia su familia y se despidió

Nos veremos muy pronto, familia – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba polvos flu que la llevarían al aeropuerto. Sus maletas ya habían sido enviadas – no dejen de escribir y de visitarme cuando puedan...

Los miró desde la chimenea, con la sonrisa muy bien plantada y se despidió agitando la mano mientras contemplaba sus caras. O mejor dicho, su cara. Harry la miraba con los ojos cristalizados y le decía "te amo" desde un segundo plano. Después pudo ver a sus padres que la contemplaban enternecidos y decidió cerrar los ojos o su autopromesa de no llorar, se vería rota.

Al aeropuerto – gritó rápidamente

Y de inmediato se encontró volando hasta que sus pies aterrizaron en la terminal internacional. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ahora no podía ponerse a llorar tampoco. Tal vez si empezaba, no podría parar. Así que se dedicó a vagabundear por unos minutos mientras su vuelo despegaba.

Vio todo tipo de tiendas, revistas, electrónicos, dulces (compró una buena cantidad de chocolates) y durante todo ese tiempo sintió un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago. No podía tragar, no podía pensar. Mejor dicho, no quería pensar. Después de una hora, estaba caminando dentro del túnel para abordar el avión y sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsa del pantalón

Señorita Weasley – la saludó una azafata en la entrada – bienvenida a bordo

Gracias – dijo ella siguiendo la dirección de su mano y yendo a las primeras filas de clase turista

Respiró con dificultad aún y sacó el celular de su bolsa. Lo miró indecisa pues creía saber de quien era y no estaba segura de poder afrontarlo aún. Pero necesitaba saber qué decía ese mensaje. Al abrirlo, las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por contener, se desbordaron por sus mejillas. No se equivocó. Era Harry. Eran solo cinco palabras, pero suficientes para partirle en corazón en mil pedazos:

_Ya te extraño. Te amo_

* * *

Tal vez había sido la siesta vivificante durante el avión, el hecho de que ahora eran marido y mujer, el cambio de huso horario o que los planetas se alinearan de un modo distinto pero la sensación de ambos al estar frente al hotel y tener a sus espaldas el río y al fondo los Alpes era simplemente... indescriptible. Las montañas se alzaban ante ellos, imponentes, las cimas nevadas le daban un toque especial. Todo era diferente. El mismo aire que respiraban les parecía fresco, nuevo.

Hermione se descubrió a sí misma haciendo un gesto de fascinación cuando su esposo depositó un beso en su mejilla y le susurró "podrías cerrar la boca, si quieres". Ella rió un poco apenada y lo hizo. Pero es que además de la vista, el hotel era realmente un lujo.

Draco – le dijo bajito pues el botones estaba muy cerca bajando sus maletas del taxi – esto es increíble

Si – accedió él besándola en la frente – y ¿sabes qué es más increíble?

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero sonrió pues se imaginaba que el siguiente comentario tenía que ver con ella

Tu cara en este momento

¿Por qué? – preguntó riendo y enredando su brazo en el de él

Eres como una mezcla entre niña que acaba de recibir los regalos de Santa Claus y una actriz que acaba de ganar el Oscar...

¿Santa Claus? – exclamó sorprendida y burlona – ¿el Oscar? Pero, ¿en qué te he convertido? ¡Sabes más del mundo muggle que yo!

Él puso los ojos en blanco y de nuevo la besó en la cabeza

Que boba eres...

Y juntos caminaron hasta la recepción

Bonjour, monsieur – lo saludó el elegante hombre trajeado – bienvenido al _Palace_

Bonjour – dijo Draco con un francés excelente – soy Draco Malfoy y tengo una reservación para los señores Malfoy – sin darse cuenta, comenzó a balbucear. El peso de sus palabras caía por primera vez sobre él – porque ella es mi esposa, Hermione Granger, bueno... ahora la señora Malfoy... Hermione Malfoy, si... una reservación para Hermione y Draco Malfoy

El hombre lo miró haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse de él y asintió con la cabeza mientras registraba en su computadora de pantalla plana. Hermione fue un poco menos sutil que el recepcionista.

Yo no sé francés y hubiera podido explicarlo mejor que tú, mi amor – se burló mientras abrazaba su cintura por atrás

Lo siento – dijo él recargándose sobre la cabeza de ella – creo que estar casado contigo me pone nervioso

Si, ya lo veo...

Hermione sonrió y suspiró. Incluso las bromas parecían diferentes. Pero de inmediato se puso un freno. No podía pensar que todo era diferente solo porque ella estuviera casada.

Voilà, monsieur Malfoy – dijo extendiéndole a Draco la llave digital – su habitación es la suite 28. Jean Paul los guiará hacia ella. Disfruten su estancia y si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla.

Los recién casados sonrieron agradecidos y siguieron al botones. Subieron al primer piso y tras caminar por un largo pasillo alfombrado, se encontraron con unas puertas de madera de caoba.

Bienvenidos, señores Malfoy – dijo el botones abriéndoles la puerta – por favor pónganse cómodos. En un momento subo su equipaje.

Y desapareció.

Draco entró a la suite con paso seguro y examinó el lugar. La alfombra beige reflejaba la luz de fuera, la cama king size estaba cubierta por un edredón azul con verde, las dos cajoneras tenían lámparas modernas, también azules. Había un amplio sillón individual con una mesa redonda al lado, adornada por dos floreros con flores amarillas y rojas. Pero lo que más le gustó fue la terraza. No salió, solamente se asomó por el ventanal y pudo ver una mesa de metal con sillas acolchadas. La vista daba al río y tenía una vista perfecta de las montañas que tanto le habían gustado. Sonrió emocionado. Le faltaba ver bien el resto de la suite pero lo que vió estuvo bien. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de lujos, le encantó la idea de compartirlos con su esposa. Aunque la palabra le seguía secando la garganta.

Es bonito, ¿no?

Le sorprendió no haber recibido ningún comentario de parte de la castaña... y tampoco recibió respuesta a ese comentario.

¿Amor?

Giró la cabeza, buscándola a su lado pero no la encontró. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro

¿Hermione?

Por fin la joven se dignó a contestar

Estoy aquí, afuera. Donde me dejaste

Y ¿por qué no entras?

No puede ser – se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – ¿sabes mucho de oscares pero no sabes la tradición de cargar a la novia?

El joven sonrió ampliamente, caminó a zancadas hacia ella y con suavidad pasó sus dedos por su cara. Acarició con suavidad sus mejillas, su nariz. Y después posó sus labios donde antes habían estado sus manos, haciendo que la castaña cerrara los ojos y su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara.

Vamos adentro – propuso con la respiración entrecortada, después de darle un beso en los labios a su marido.

Él asintió y, como había pedido, la puso entre sus brazos y la cargó mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial, provocando la risa emocionada de la castaña.

No es necesario el acompañamiento musical – dijo abrazada de su cuello

Es para darle un toque más romántico – declaró mientras su esposa ponía los ojos en blanco y le daba un beso en los labios.

Con delicadeza la dejó sobre la cama. Ella se sentó sin apartar su mirada de él. Esperaba que se sentara junto a ella pero no lo hizo

Por fin solos – dijo Draco sonriéndole de una manera extraña

Así es, señor Granger – dijo ella sonriendo – por fin…

¿Señor Granger? – preguntó él confuso aunque divertido – mi amor, eres tú quien se acaba de convertir en la señora Malfoy…

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, desafiante

Porque.. ¿nos acabamos de casar? – preguntó divertido

Exactamente – dijo ella – nos acabamos de casar… tú y yo… los dos… ¿por qué tendría que ser yo la única que llevara tu apellido? ¿O no es que tú eres mío y yo soy tuya, por eso soy la señora "de Malfoy"?

Él se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir la castaña y finalmente hizo una mueca de asentimiento.

Piensas en todo – le dijo, por fin acercándose a ella – y como siempre, tienes razón…

Siempre la tengo – respondió abrazando sus brazos que se habían posado sobre la cama. Comenzó a entrelazar sus manos con las de él.

Y sin entender bien por qué, Draco le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó hacia el armario. Hermione bufó y se tiró en la cama, mirando al techo.

Draco la contempló y se sintió extrañamente nervioso. Negó con la cabeza diciéndose que era una tontería porque no era la primera vez que compartía ese grado de intimidad con Hermione. Tal vez era la expectativa de la noche de bodas.

¿Estás cansada? – preguntó, quitándose la gruesa chamarra que lo abrigaba

No precisamente – dijo ella acostándose boca abajo y mirándolo con picardía – tuve tiempo suficiente para descansar en el avión

¿Quieres comer algo? – intentó de nuevo

No, gracias – negó mientras se hincaba sobre la cama y le sonreía, esperando a que viniera a ella

Draco tragó saliva

¿Quieres algo de tomar? – pregunto abriendo la puerta del servibar

No quiero nada – dijo la joven Malfoy un tanto desesperada – ¡te quiero a ti!

El joven suspiró y cerró la puerta sin nada en las manos. Giró hacia su esposa y la vio sentada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Hermione se dedicó a examinarlo con la mirada. Tenía una clara cara de culpa, mezclada con miedo y un poco de preocupación.

No estoy segura de eso – dijo finalmente, aguantando una sonrisa

Se paró frente a ella y tomó su mano, inclinándose hacia su oído

¿Puedo decirte un secreto? – susurró, haciéndola estremecer.

Ella asintió, mirando a la alfombra

Puede parecerte tonto pero... estoy nervioso

Y de inmediato, ella giró para encontrarse con sus ojos grises.

¿Nervioso? – preguntó al notar que no se trataba de una broma – ¿Por qué?

El joven solo levantó los hombros y se perdió en la mirada de su esposa. No había nada más en el mundo que le transmitiera esa paz y esa seguridad. Sin previo aviso, Hermione se paró de la cama frente a él empezó a besar su oreja.

Te amo – murmuró – y eso no va a cambiar nunca

Lo sé – aceptó él, sintiendo las piernas flaquear – yo también te amo

No dijeron más pero empezaron a profundizar el beso, sus manos jugaron con la espalda del otro y pegaron mucho más sus cuerpos.

Draco... quiero... – empezó Hermione, pero no supo terminar. Se quedó callada unos segundos

¿Qué quieres?

Lo miró con fuego en los ojos y habló en un susurro

Quiero ser tu esposa... en todos los sentidos

Y como si hubiera sido el genio de la lámpara convocado por su amo, inmediatamente se inclinó hacia ella, haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

Empezó a besarla en los labios sobre la sonrisa divertida de la joven. La llenó de caricias y siguió el camino de besos hacia su barbilla y su boca, recorrió con su lengua el contorno de sus labios. La castaña cerró los ojos y se estremeció al contacto. Siguió sin moverse, dejándolo hacer... por ahora. La sensación de sus labios sobre su piel era hipnotizante. Él la siguió besando con una lentitud deliciosa y sorprendentemente controlada. Cuando la joven sintió bajar los besos por su cuello, reaccionó y lo tomó de las manos.

Me toca – fue lo que pudo decir jadeando – no te muevas

El rubio se desconcertó de repente pero al notar la determinación en la mirada de Hermione, cedió e inconscientemente asintió. Quedó encima de ella, haciendo un puente con los brazos que separaban sus caras.

Después de que el rubio le hubiera dado permiso, la joven enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza. Cuando él intentaba responder a sus besos, ella reía y se quitaba, negando con la cabeza.

Me estás... matando – logró articular el rubio con dificultad, a lo que la joven Granger solamente pudo reír, satisfecha

Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia sí. Recorrió su pecho con lentitud y percibió su corazón latiendo fuerte y peligrosamente. Le sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

Es tu culpa... – se defendió él, desconcertado entre tantas sensaciones

Me encanta – respondió ella mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa con una lentitud que dolía

¿Puedo? – preguntó el rubio sintiéndose torturado – por favor

El tono de su voz hizo que Hermione lo dejara intervenir en la situación. Asintió y de inmediato, terminó de quitarse la camisa y volvió sobre su esposa. Se apodero de sus mejillas y la sostuvo para besarla profunda y apasionadamente. Pasó sus manos por sus hombros y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él con desesperación. Hermione sonreía emocionada. Había logrado justo la reacción que quería.

Te amo – le dijo antes de besarlo con la misma pasión que él

Y yo a ti – respondió él logrando despojarla de su blusa de cuello alto de un tirón.

Hermione lo miró entre asustada y emocionada. Tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya con la regla de no intervención, pues ahora Draco parecía fuera de sí.

Te necesito – dijo él, excusándose un poco apenado

Eso no es problema – dijo ella enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejando que él bajara por el suyo.

* * *

La televisión estaba encendida, con un juego de fútbol americano del que Harry acababa de hacerse fanático. Pero después de media hora de juego en el que habían existido muchos puntos de diferencia que ponían en desventaja a su equipo favorito, Ron miró a su amigo. Su mirada estaba fija en el partido pero no parecía estar interesado en él.

Hey – le dijo chasqueando un dedo frente a sus ojos – ¿estás bien, Potter?

El aludido respondió dando un pequeño brinco de susto, giró la cabeza hacia su amigo y asintió mientras sonreía falsamente y tomaba un largo sorbo de su _budweiser._ Otro gusto adquirido recientemente.

Prefiero que me digas "eres un estúpido" a que intentes hacerme creer que lo soy – dijo Ron tomando un puño de cacahuates – así que... ¿qué te pasa?

Harry esbozó media sonrisa ante el tono autoritario de su amigo. Miró al techo y se recostó sobre la cabecera del sillón.

¿Te diste cuenta de lo bien que se veía? – preguntó intentando ocultar su fastidio, sin mucho éxito.

Supongo que no estas hablando de nadie mas que de mi hermana... – dijo aún deglutiendo los últimos bocados

¡¿De quién más podría estar hablando?! – en el tono de Harry había algo de histeria

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos y levantó las cejas ante la respuesta de su amigo

Perdón... estoy de mal humor

No me digas – dijo con sarcasmo – A ver, ¿qué quieres decir con "lo bien que se veía"?

¡Pues... eso! – explicó poniendo cara de "es obvio" – ¡Estaba feliz!

Ron logró con mucho esfuerzo no reírse ante la cara de enojo y fastidio de Harry

Y eso es malo ¿porque...?

Porque no parecía que me extrañara mucho

Su amigo asintió y curvó los labios un poco.

No sé mucho de psicología femenina – confesó – porque si supiera, seguramente ahora estaría con la mujer de mi vida y ella no estaría en Suiza, esquiando con un rubio sin chiste que...

Ron – lo interrumpió Harry – ahora hablamos de mi

Si, lo siento – dijo negando con la cabeza – lo que digo es que aunque no sepa mucho cómo funciona la mente de las mujeres, puedo arriesgarme a decir que esa felicidad que le viste a Ginny no fue mas que un teatro

¿Y para qué?

Ron levantó los hombros

Te digo que no las entiendo... pero eso es algo que Ginny haría.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, Harry pensando en los motivos por los que su novia actuaría como si nada pasara y Ron pensando en... Lavender.

Tal vez no quería que yo me pusiera mal – se aventuró Harry

Ron levantó los hombros de nuevo

Suena sensato

¡Pero es que se veía tan contenta!

A ver, amigo mío – dijo el pelirrojo con lentitud – sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira... ¿por qué estaría Ginny contenta por dejarte por dos años? Creo que tu teoría es más acertada...

Harry asintió después de unos segundos

Si, seguramente – suspiró – pero me siento impotente y estupido por no poder hacer nada para que se quede... o al menos para estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible

Puedes ir a visitarla

¿Ahora?

Yo solo digo...

Y en ese momento, escucharon un sonido agudo. Provenía de un pato de hule en el cuarto de baño, el traslador mediante el que Dumbledore llamaba a Ron para el caso Malfoy. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Hermione...

Y de inmediato, corrió hacia el traslador.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry, siguiéndolo

No sé – dijo subiendo las escaleras, con Harry tras él – pero en este momento lo averiguaré

¿Quieres que vaya?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza

Permanece aquí por si te necesito

Harry asintió, se alejó un paso y vio cómo su Ron se desvanecía en el aire

* * *

Los recién casados se preparaban para bajar a cenar al restaurante gourmet del hotel. Hermione decidió usar un vestido color vino y Draco un sencillo traje negro. Estaba abotonándose la camisa cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Ahogó un grito.

¿Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó Hermione, quien a su lado se detenía el pelo con pasadores

No sé – dijo pasándose la mano por el pecho – me duele

Y con una mueca incrédula, Hermione se acercó a él, se puso frente a él y desabotonó la camisa de nuevo. Pasó sus dedos por encima y le preguntó si le dolía.

No – respondió él, apresándola entre él y el lavabo con sus brazos – ahora que me tocas tú, ya no me duele...

Su voz sonaba seductora y su mirada lo era aún más

¡Ay Draco! – dijo ella pegándole en el brazo – no juegues con esas cosas, ¡me asustas!

El rubio se limitó a reír contagiosamente y se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso.

En mi defensa debo decir – dijo acercándose a su oído – que cualquier pretexto es bueno para que me des un beso

No necesitas un pretexto – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de su marido, y ante el contacto, él recordó la punzada de dolor.

Tal vez tus uñas son más afiladas de lo que creíamos, señora Malfoy...

Su tono expresaba tanta picardía y era tan insinuante, que Hermione se perdió en su mirada de deseo, sin poder decir más. Él aprovechó el momento y empezó a besar su cuello con suavidad y lentitud.

Creo que vamos a llegar tarde a la cena – afirmó sonriendo

Y así fue.

A eso de las diez y media de la noche, la pareja entró al comedor donde otras parejas y familias enteras cenaban amenamente. La "host" los sentó en una mesa cerca del ventanal donde se contemplaba la alberca alumbrada, situada en el centro del hotel.

Draco apartó la silla para que Hermione se sentara, y después se acomodó frente a la suya.

Que locura nadar al aire libre con este frío, ¿no?

En la suite tenemos un jacuzzi – comentó el rubio, despreocupado – y eso no es el aire libre...

Hermione lo miró, sonriendo apenada pero la idea de experimentar en un jacuzzi le gustó. Puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza negativamente

¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio – ¿no se supone que la luna de miel es precisamente para...?

Buenas noches – los saludó un mesero elegantemente ataviado en un smoking y un delantal blanco

La castaña contuvo una risa, agradeciendo que el mesero apareciera en el momento justo para callar a su marido y le devolvió el saludo.

Mi nombre es Clement y tendré el gusto de atenderlos

Gracias, Clement – dijo el rubio sonriendo por imitación

¿Les traigo algo de beber a los señores?

Draco miró de lleno a Hermione, inquisidor

¿Quieres champaña? – preguntó el joven Malfoy

Si tu quieres – respondió sin mucho ánimo

¿Qué se te antoja?

Yo quiero vino tinto pero...

Una botella de cavernet – ordenó el rubio

¿Me permiten recomendarles una entrada? – sugirió el mesero

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, interesados

Tenemos _foie gras_, una tabla de quesos varios, – frente a esta opción, Hermione abrió los ojos, antojadiza – y nuestra especialidad es el carpaccio de salmón...

Eso suena delicioso, ¿quieres un carpaccio?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole. Draco entrecerró los ojos y sin mirar al mesero, ordenó

Tomaremos la tabla de quesos

No – dijo ella riendo – ¡se te antojó el carpaccio, pídelo!

La tabla de quesos está perfecta – repitió al mesero

Clement asintió una vez y se retiró hacia la cocina.

Soy un mandilón – dijo él, derrotado – ¡mira qué consentida te tengo!

Hermione rió con ganas y le extendió las manos sobre la mesa, mirándolo con infinita ternura.

Me estás mal acostumbrando – le reprochó – no sé que voy a hacer cuando vuelva a al mundo real y la gente no me consienta como tú...

Draco acarició sus manos y la miró a los ojos, con esa mirada que la hacía sentirse a la vez incómoda y emocionada, por todo lo que transmitía.

Estás en el mundo real – dijo él y completó con ternura – en un mundo real que será para siempre... junto a mí

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Te amo – le susurró, acariciándole la barbilla

Y yo a ti – respondió él

La cena transcurrió en paz, se terminaron tres botellas de vino y cuando Hermione se quejó por sentir las mejillas muy calientes, decidieron que era hora de subir a descansar. Draco intentó abrir tres veces la puerta, antes de lograrlo de verdad.

Creo que el vino no es lo mío – dijo intentando fijar la vista en el interruptor

Lo mío sí – respondió ella, quien ya tenía los zapatos enredados en las manos, pues en el elevador había decidido que le lastimaban los tacones

No estoy tan seguro – se burló mientras la veía caminar haciendo ochos en la alfombra hasta que finalmente, cayó

Inmediatamente, levantó la mirada hacia su marido quien la contempló conteniendo la risa y finalmente los dos explotaron en una carcajada que dejó a Hermione acostada en la alfombra y a Draco sentado junto a ella, con la corbata a medio quitar.

El techo da vueltas – murmuró la castaña – y mi cabeza palpita como si alguien estuviera tocando la batería aquí dentro...

Eres como niña chiquita cuando bebiste de más – aseguró él, divertido

¡Ay si! – su expresión fue de mucha emoción – niña chiquita... quiero tener tres... o tal vez cuatro... o tal vez te haga caso y podamos tener todo un equipo de fútbol...

Estás loca – afirmó, aún divertido

¡Es en serio! Quiero tener muchos hijos, que sean tan guapos como tú y tan inteligentes como yo

¿Y eso donde deja mi inteligencia? – se fingió ofendido

Hermione se sentó con mucho trabajo junto a él y tomándolo del cuello, habló

Los dos sabemos que la inteligente aquí soy yo...

¿Y yo soy el guapo?

Tú eres el hombre más guapo de Inglaterra – sacudió la cabeza – digo, de Suiza... – la sacudió de nuevo y con más fuerza, afirmó – ya sé, ¡eres el más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra!

Draco la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, mientras reía contagiosamente

De verdad el vino te pone muy chistosa

¿Y sabes cómo más me pone?

No – dijo sintiendo como las manos de su esposa bajaban hacia su pecho

Me pone con muchas ganas de besarte – y al decirlo empezó a hacerlo

Creo que esto me va a gustar – afirmó

Y la castaña, sonriente pero sin poder enfocar bien la cara de su marido, se sentó sobre él y tomó su cuello, para después subir y enredar sus dedos por su pelo, mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos con fuerza.

Decidido – dijo él con poco aliento – a partir de ahora todas nuestras comidas serán con vino tinto

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione amaneció, sin saber muy bien por qué, desnuda en la alfombra. Se levantó mientras enredaba el edredón sobre su cuerpo. Se miró en el reflejo de un cuadro oscuro que tenía frente a ella y abrió los ojos, asustada. Su pelo estaba revuelto y el maquillaje que antes la hizo ver radiante, ahora la hacía ver como un mapache de ojos saltones.

¿Draco? – lo llamó con voz pastosa

Pero no recibió respuesta. Revisó el baño, la cama, incluso el armario por si él quería hacerle una broma y no encontró nada. Se puso la bata de baño y las pantuflas del _Palace_ y al llegar al tocador, tomó su varita para limpiarse la cara y acomodarse el pelo.

Mucho mejor – dijo sobre sí misma al verse más como una reciente esposa que como una mujer de la calle

Y siguió su búsqueda. Una corazonada le dijo que buscara en la terraza y efectivamente, lo encontró sentado contemplando de frente al río y las montañas y no pudo mas que contemplar ella misma la escena, pero con él incluido. Tenía una taza de café en la mano y un cigarro en la otra.

Sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo abrazó.

Buenos días, bella durmiente – la saludó, acariciando sus brazos

Buenos días, amor – respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo amago de sentarse junto a él, a lo que respondió abriéndole la silla.

¿Y cuál es la ocasión especial?

Draco la miró sin comprender.

La razón por la que fumas – aclaró con un matiz de reproche – tiene mucho que no te veía hacerlo

Estoy muy contento – dijo exhalando el humo – y esto es un pequeño placer que complementa los otros placeres que ya tengo

Hermione lo miró extrañada, pues su comentario parecía no tener mucho sentido. Vio la mesa puesta para el desayuno y se sirvió café también.

¿Otros placeres? – preguntó mientras ponía azúcar a su taza – ¿de qué hablas?

Pues de ti, claramente – dijo sin empacho

La joven sonrió, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Odiaba que la halagara todo el tiempo.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su café

Las doce y media

¿¿Qué??

Estabas muy cansada – afirmó con voz muy baja y una sonrisa que más que de alegría parecía de dolor

No me acuerdo qué pasó ayer – dijo deteniéndose la cabeza que por primera vez le dolía.

Su esposo la miró escéptico, levantando una ceja

¿De veras? ¿No te acuerdas de todo lo que hiciste?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos, asustada

¿Qué hice?

Muchas cosas... ¿no tienes duda de por qué amaneciste así – dijo señalando su atuendo – y en el piso?

Dime qué hice – le ordenó, entre curiosa y apenada – por favor...

Me voy a sentir mal si no te acuerdas de todas las cosas que hicimos ayer...

Draco pudo ver una nota de terror en sus ojos marrón. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione tomó el cigarro del cenicero y le dio una calada profunda

Dime que no hice nada de lo que deba arrepentirme después...

El rubio se acercó a ella y le apartó un mechón de la cara mientras la miraba con gesto divertido.

Tranquilízate – le pidió – a menos que volverme loco te cause culpa, creo que la respuesta es no.

Pero...

No hiciste nada de lo que debas arrepentirte – la tranquilizó

No le convencía del todo la respuesta pero tampoco quería entrar mucho en detalles sobre la noche anterior. Sabía que cuando bebía, hacía cosas que no entraban dentro del estándar.

Está bien – dijo resignada

Solo debo decirte que la pasaste muy bien... tres veces.

Logró la reacción esperada. Su esposa lo golpeó en el brazo, se puso muy roja y empezó a reírse.

¿Qué? – preguntó él, divertido – no me vas a decir que está mal... ¡estamos casados!

Eso no importa – respondió sintiendo las mejillas calientes – hablar de... sexo cuando no es el momento ni el lugar, me pone nerviosa.

Draco enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

¿Cuál es el momento y el lugar, si se puede saber?

Otro que exige más tiempo de preparación, menos palabras y más acción

Lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho, pero logró arrancar una amplia sonrisa a su marido, que se quedó mirándola fijamente y cuando dio la ultima fumada al cigarro, la interpeló

¿Pero qué creías que habías hecho? – dijo con curiosidad mientras soltaba el humo – te pusiste pálida y... ¡hasta fumaste!

Y mirándose empezaron a reírse de lo que había pasado.

No sé... – empezó a cavilar – tal vez hice algo vergonzoso en público...

Nada fue en público – la tranquilizó, sirviendo fruta en su plato

O te dije algo que no debía...

Eso lo haces incluso aún estando sobria – aclaró acercándole la miel y el yogurt

O tal vez hice algo que no te gustara... – con cada afirmación el tono de Hermione iba haciéndose más agudo y preocupado.

Créeme – respondió él, con una mirada pícara – todo lo que hiciste ayer, me gustó

Hermione rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo.

Eso me hace sentir mejor... gracias.

Ya sabes – dijo él dando una mordida a su bisquet – para eso son los maridos...

Claro, por eso me casé... para tener a mi porrista personal.

Y entre bromas sobre la noche anterior y el desayuno en la habitación, se les fueron dos horas.

**

* * *

  
**

El frío de la madrugada lo hizo estremecerse, aunque al encontrarse en pleno verano, no paso grandes penurias por el clima. Es más, el frío o el calor pudieron haber sido lo de menos. Lo que lo tenía más fastidiado y molesto era su ubicación física. Finalmente, las ordenes de Dumbledore habían sido claras: "permanece haciendo guardia fuera de la mansión Malfoy" Y era justamente ahí donde se encontraba desde las 12 de la noche en que había suplido a Harry. Ahora eran las 2:30; todo estaba tan muerto y él tan cómodamente sentado en el sillón del Ford Fiesta azul marino que el ministerio le había proporcionado para la misión, que el sueño empezó a apoderarse de él.

Sin darse cuenta y a manera de entretenimiento, empezó a pensar en una mujer en la que no había querido pensar desde hacía unos días. En una mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos y él se había negado a aceptarlo. En Lavender.

La sola idea de ocupar tiempo pensando en ella, lo sacaba de control. No era una persona que implicara importancia en su vida, los vínculos que lo unían a ella no eran tan fuertes como para que su inconsciente la evocara.

Y sin embargo allí estaba. En su mente, tan vívida como la última vez que habían estado juntos, con esos labios rojos y esa mirada inhibidora. Sonrió al recordarla.

Sintió un escalofrío pero frotó sus brazos, prendió la calefacción en lo más bajo y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos

Seguramente sus pensamientos se encaminaban hacia ella más de lo que quería aceptar. Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ya había quedado claro que era una mujer muy guapa y atractiva; tal vez debía pensar solo eso y empezar una relación basada en lo físico. Tal vez más adelante podría darse algo nuevo, algo mejor. Y sin querer, de nuevo, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia la mujer que ya nunca podría tener. Hacia Hermione y su vida nueva de casada, una imagen que le provocó un sentimiento de pesar muy fuerte.

Un nuevo escalofrío más fuerte le puso la piel de gallina. Subió la intensidad de la calefacción pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que los vidrios se habían empañado. No hacía tanto frío como para que eso pasara.

Con fastidio bajó del auto, buscando el origen de la helada que de pronto sentía. Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al salir del auto, los pies se le congelaron pero no más que la sangre cuando logró unir las piezas del rompecabezas y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Mortífagos.

Había mortífagos cerca.

Y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del Fiesta, corrió a toda velocidad, marcó el código de seguridad de la Orden en la reja metálica de la mansión y entró.

Su corazón latió salvajemente cuando escuchó gritos del interior de la casa. Llegó tocando a la puerta con ansiedad y desesperación, esperando que alguien le abriera pues ningún hechizo funcionaba dentro de esa casa. Con el correr de los segundos y al no recibir respuesta, empezó a ponerse nervioso y estaba a punto de romper la puerta cuando una voz ronca respondió.

¿Quién es? – el pelirrojo pudo percibir el terror en la voz de Lucius

La Orden, Malfoy – dijo de inmediato – abre, por favor

¿La Orden? – repitió, suspicaz – identifícate

Soy Ron Weasley – respondió con impaciencia – ¡ahora ábreme!

Lucius guardó silencio unos segundos y no supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Está bien, lo mostraré – bufó el pelirrojo mientras dudaba por unos segundos cómo mostraría que era él – ok, tu estúpido hijo solía decirme "comadreja" y yo le decía "hurón" – siguió sin respirar – eeem... tú pusiste el diario de Tom Riddle en los útiles escolares de mi hermana, le has hecho mucho daño a mi familia y al igual que tú, yo tampoco entiendo por qué demonios Dumbledore me mandó a mí especialmente a cuidarte a ti y a tu familia ¡¡pero así son las cosas!! – su tono tomó un matiz de histeria cuando le gritó – ¡¡Ahora, ABREME!!

De inmediato, la puerta se abrió y Ron se encontró con la mirada perdida y acuosa de Lucius

¿Estás bien? – preguntó el joven con la varita desenvainada, aunque sintiéndose un poco impotente al no saber qué hechizos podía realizar dentro de esas paredes

El hombre asintió con la mirada perdida.

Es Narcisa – dijo finalmente – creo que está... inconsciente

¿Dónde está?

Arriba

Y sin decir más, el pelirrojo subió los escalones de tres en tres y entró a la única habitación que tenía las luces encendidas. La mujer se hallaba tirada de costado sobre la alfombra, respiraba con lentitud pero no parecía que estuviera muerta. Se arrodilló al lado de ella, y revisó sus signos vitales.

Lucius lo miraba, tan asustado que no podía intervenir.

Se desmayó – dijo para tranquilizarse y de paso al padre de Draco.

Luego, se levantó y aclarándose la garganta, colocó su varita sobre sus labios y habló en un susurro.

Para Harry Potter: Ataque de dementores en la mansión Malfoy. Trae refuerzos y un sanador.

Guardó la varita y se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó juntando las yemas de sus dedos y llevándose los índices a la boca.

No lo sé – dijo el hombre aún lívido – estabamos platicando y de pronto entraron dos dementores y la atacaron.

¿De la nada? – continuó el interrogatorio más escéptico de lo que hubiera querido sonar

Lucius se debatió entre decirle o no su hipótesis a Ron. Él lo miró y bufó, enfadado

Mira, Malfoy... – suspiró – no me veas como al hijo Weasley que se hace el héroe y quiere salvarte. No es así. Tengo la encomienda de cuidar de tu casa y todos los que vivan en ella, así que te agradeceré que me lo hagas más fácil. Nos conviene a los dos.

Al hombre le sorprendió positivamente la determinación con la que el pelirrojo se dirigió a él, aunque su mirada seguía fija en su mujer.

Antes, ¿podemos levantarla?

Lo mejor es que esperemos a que lleguen los sanadores y nos digan qué hacer

Lucius asintió una vez, a regañadientes.

¿Y bien? – preguntó con impaciencia el pelirrojo, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua por varios minutos mientras su interlocutor acomodaba sus ideas

El día de la boda de Draco y Hermione – el estómago de Ron se contrajo ante la mención del evento, no esperaba que lo trajera a colación – se cumplieron dos años desde que...

No odiaba nada más que el silencio en una situación de tensión

¡¿Si?? – lo apremió

Desde que yo... lancé el hechizo contra Hermione

Ron entendió de inmediato y parpadeó lentamente mientras asentía.

¿Crees que tiene algo que ver?

Si

¿Recibiste alguna amenaza, nota, sueño?

No – dijo, fastidiado y desviando, por primera vez, la mirada del punto exacto donde yacía su esposa – no tengo la certeza de que sea real, solamente es la corazonada de que algo va a pasar pronto. Narcisa me lo dijo, ella lo sentía... – sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y reconjugó el verbo – lo siente también...

Su voz se quebró y Ron se puso de pie. No sabía cómo podría comportarse si se daba un momento en el que Lucius Malfoy lloraba en su presencia

Bueno – dijo caminando hacia el marco de la puerta – bajaré para esperar a los refuerzos en...

Y no fue necesario que terminara la frase, porque los refuerzos habían llegado y tocaban con fuerza la puerta de roble de la entrada a la mansión.

Voy a...

Señaló las escaleras con la mano y metió la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lucius asintió, suspiró y tomó la mano de Narcisa.

El pelirrojo bajó las escaleras con rapidez y abrió la puerta

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry en cuanto entró. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

Detrás de él, entraron dos miembros del departamento de Ron y Harry y la sanadora de guardia del ministerio, Angela Stevens.

Steve, James, Angela – los saludó Ron – gracias por venir

No es nada – respondió la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla – Potter nos dijo que era una emergencia, ¿dónde está la persona inconsciente?

Está arriba, ¿quieres que...?

Pero no logró terminar la frase. Angela subió las escaleras, moviendo la mano negativamente. Tal parecía que no necesitaba ayuda.

Eso es decisión – comentó Ron mirando a su amigo

Y la decisión viene en una carrocería nada despreciable – comentó el joven Potter mientras la observaba sus largas piernas enfundadas en unas medias negras caladas perderse en la segunda planta

¡Hey! – Ron le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza – ¡hablas con el hermano de tu novia, pedazo de animal!

¡Auch! – respondió él aventando la mano del pelirrojo – ya lo sé. Pero estar a dieta no impide ver el menú.

Los dos se miraron y Ron logró asentir después de una deliberación que le tomó uso segundos.

Dumbledore quiere que le reportes los hechos – dijo Harry, subiendo las escaleras

¿Se enteró ya? – su expresión fue de reproche - ¡qué rápido vuelan las noticias, chismoso!

Tenías que decírselo tú – le recordó – ¡así que agradéceme por cuidar que tu cabeza siga pegada a tu cuerpo!

Ron se negó a aceptarlo pero su amigo tenía razón. La orden era vigilar la mansión y avisar sobre cualquier anomalía inmediatamente.

Voy a comunicarme con él

De nada – dio como respuesta su amigo y siguió subiendo las escaleras con la varita preparada para atacar

El pelirrojo bajó hacia la chimenea e intentó aparecerse en la del director de Hogwarts pero le fue imposible. Maldijo a los Malfoy y si mansión protegida por la orden que le complicaban la comunicación.

Salió al jardín y después de inspeccionar los alrededores de la casa y ver que no había ningún peligro aparente, cerró los ojos, se concentró y dio un paso hacia delante.

En medio segundo estuvo fuera de la oficina del director. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era lógico que estuviera allí a las tres de la mañana. Espero fuera mientras ideaba cómo se comunicaría con él. y estaba a punto de bajar a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando se topó de frente al director con una bata azul marino, con lunas plateadas. Sonrió con desgana. Era extravagante hasta para dormir.

Ronald – lo invitó a pasar una vez que hubo dicho la contraseña en un susurro y las puertas se abrieron.

El aludido lo siguió y se sentó en la silla frente al hombre.

¿Y bien? – a veces era tan ecuánime que no parecía humano – ¿qué novedades hay?

Señor, hubo un ataque de dementores en la casa Malfoy

¿A quién atacaron?

A Narcisa Malfoy, señor

¿Lucius?

No – negó con la cabeza – él está bien

Lo dudo – dijo colocando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla – ver que atacan a tu esposa no puede ser algo que te tenga "bien"

Está muy consternado, señor – dijo fastidiado porque Dumbledore quería hacer ver lo obvio – pero me refiero a que no tiene heridas importantes... visibles

Dumbledore asintió y cerró los ojos por tanto tiempo, que Ron tuvo que contenerse las ganas de gritarle para ver si seguía despierto. Finalmente habló pausadamente.

¿Le dieron el beso?

No, señor

¿La viste gravemente herida?

No

Otro silencio. Otras ganas locas de salir corriendo de allí y hacer algo con lo que sí se sintiera útil en lugar de mirar a Dumbledore pensando.

Intentan darle una pista – concluyó el hombre

¿Hacia qué, exactamente?

No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad – no sé cuales sean los planes de Lord Voldemort pero no me fiaría de este evento, Ronald

¿Señor? – preguntó realmente expectante

Que no haya pasado nada aún, no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar pronto

Contrario a su maestro, él era mucho menos reflexivo y más impulsivo, así que sin pensarlo mucho, preguntó

¿Alguna teoría de hacia donde se va a dirigir la venganza ahora?

Tengo muchas teorías, Ronald – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – pero no son más que eso. Ahora, redobla la vigilancia en la casa de los Malfoy y si puedes, permanece algún momento del día dentro, hablando con ellos.

El estómago se le revolvió. No sabia cuanto faltaba para que Hermione volviera de su luna de miel con el hurón pero seguramente irían a visitar a la familia de él, y no se sentía en condiciones de toparse con ella. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si la veía. Se puso de pie intentando ocultar su evidente frustración.

Señor, mandaré una escolta que esté allí las 24 horas – dijo para zafarse

Excelente idea – lo aplaudió – asegúrate de ir diariamente a supervisar esa escolta.

Hizo una rápida mueca de disgusto pero finalmente asintió. Dumbledore sabía perfectamente cómo domarlo y eso era algo que odiaba. El director también se puso de pie, y sin más, lo despidió.

Mantenme informado, Ron... eres el encargado principal de esta misión. No quiero que el señor Potter vuelva a avisarme antes que tú.

Le dieron muchas ganas de preguntarle precisamente por qué lo hacía encargado a él y no al legendario Harry Potter y decirle que odiaba tener que darle informes, pero no sabia que pasaba cuando estaba frente a Dumbledore pues todos sus impulsos cedían.

Así será, señor

* * *

Llevaba sólo dos semanas instalada en su nuevo departamento que compartía con otras tres estudiantes pero el grupo de amigos que había logrado hacer era bastante agradable. Eran la una de la tarde y la noche anterior habían ido a una fiesta de bienvenida organizada por la universidad para los estudiantes de intercambio. Se habían quedado allí hasta las 5 de la mañana, lo que explicaba que la primera en levantarse lo hubiera hecho a las doce del día.

Esa primera habia sido Marie, una joven de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos color miel que le recordaba mucho a Hermione por la dulzura y comprensión que encontraba en ella desde que la conoció. Marie, adormilada, sacaba su ropa de la lavadora para meterla a secar.

Quien se despertó después fue Giselle, de pelo negro y lacio, con unos enormes ojos del mismo color y pestañas que bien podrían usarse como abanicos. Giselle tenía una sonrisa sincera y demostraba una preocupación fraternal por toda persona que conocía, lo que le dio muchos puntos a los ojos de Ginny. Giselle fue directamente a la alacena y se sirvió una taza de cereal integral con trozos de chocolate para comerlo sin leche, mientras observaba a Marie desde el marco de la puerta.

¿Quieres? – le preguntó extendiendo la taza con cereal

No gracias – respondió ella sin prestar mucha atención – en cuanto termine de meter esto a la secadora, voy a preparar pan francés

¿De veras? – preguntó la joven - ¿me enseñas? Porque la cocina y yo parecemos estar peleadas

Claro – respondió cálida Marie – dame dos minutos más

¡Ok! – exclamó emocionada

Buenos días – saludó Adrienne con voz pastosa pero sonriente

Hola Ad – saludó Giselle – Marie me va a enseñar a hacer pan francés

Muy bien, Gis – la felicitó mientras abría su lap top y la ponía sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina – será una cosa más que puedas agregar a tu lista de platillos conocidos

¿O sea, además de sándwiches y ensaladas? – se burló la joven de sí misma

¿No sabes cocinar nada más? – Adrienne encendió un cigarro y la miró con gesto acusador pero bromista

¿Cereal y leche con chocolate cuentan?

Ok – se preparó Marie después de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de lavado que estaba pegado a la cocina – lo primero que tienes que hacer es perderle el miedo a los ingredientes...

Muy bien – asintió la joven optimista – ¿qué hago?

Bate tres huevos en este tazón – le indicó Marie

Tengo que separar lo amarillo de lo blanco, ¿verdad?

La mirada expectante de Giselle ante su comentario que consideró sumamente acertado, hizo que Marie sonriera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Estás peor de lo que pensaba – se burló Adrienne – buena suerte con ese pan francés...

Y de inmediato se sumergió en su computadora en la que escribía a la par que fumaba. Esos eran sus dos vicios, además de Peter, su novio con quien se mantenía en contacto mediante el mail. Adrienne era la más grande de las cuatro. Y también la más alta. Tenia el pelo pintado de rubio, una hermosa nariz y facciones finas que la hacían muy atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera. De ella, Ginny admiraba su seguridad y su facilidad de palabra, era cariñosa a su modo y se preocupaba por ellas aunque no tanto como Giselle que incluso las llamaba "familia". Adrienne era inteligente, descomplicada y muy divertida.

¡Qué rico huele eso! – dijo como saludo Ginny mientras entraba a la minúscula cocina.

¡Es pan francés que yo hice! – comentó Giselle emocionada – ¿quieres?

Me encantaría – aceptó mientras servía dos tazas de café al cual se había vuelto adicta en esas dos semanas.

Se sentó frente a Adrienne y colocó una taza frente a ella, mientras bebía del suyo

Gracias Gin – dijo la joven mirándola – Ayer estuvo muy bien la fiesta, ¿no?

Súper bien – respondió instintivamente la joven Weasley – me divertí muchísimo...

Pero no pudo explicar más por qué, pues de pronto sonó una carcajada de parte de las dos cocineras que estaban poniendo en cuatro platos el desayuno tardío.

Giselle y Marie, le dirigieron una mirada significativa.

¿Si? – dijo mirándolas intermitentemente y cruzando los brazos, pues sabía que ella era el origen de esa risa – ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?

Tal vez si nos cuentas cómo te la pasaste ayer... – comentó despreocupada Giselle mientras colocaba un plato frente a Adrienne y otro frente a ella

Sabía que lo iban a hacer más grande de lo que en realidad fue – se quejó Ginny levantándose por la miel

¿Estamos exagerando, entonces? – se quejó entre risas Marie – porque te veías muy muy contenta, de verdad

Estaba contenta – afirmó la joven, sintiendo un poco de calor – eso es todo

En mi pueblo le dicen de otra manera – terció Adrienne, quien hizo a un lado su computadora y permitió que hubiera lugar para las cuatro

¿De qué hablas, loca? – Ginny se rió también, contagiada por la risa de sus nuevas amigas

De nada – respondió ella bebiendo un sorbo de su café

Digamos que no te teníamos en un concepto de alguien tan "amigable" como te vimos ayer – completó Giselle

Y todas volvieron a reír.

Ese era el momento al que había estado huyendo. En parte por eso fue la última en levantarse de la cama. No quería aparecer frente a las otras porque sabía que traerían a colación a Charlie, su nuevo amigo australiano con el que había pasado gran parte de la noche, por no decir toda.

Es un amigo nuevo – explicó mientras servía miel sobre su pan – no sé si sabían pero así se hacen los amigos: hablas con ellos

¿Hablar? – se burló Marie – tú no hablabas, amiga... ¡hacías bizcos de lo cerca que estabas de él!

Había mucho ruido y teníamos que acercarnos mucho para poder escucharnos – se defendió

¿Y para escucharse mejor, se tocaban los brazos y las piernas? – la acusó Marie de nuevo

Ginny bajó la mirada avergonzada. Para eso no tenía una respuesta que pudiera eximirla de su responsabilidad. Se sintió culpable porque aunque no lo había hecho con intención, le había coqueteado cínicamente.

Yo tengo novio – les recordó y se recordó a ella misma – Charlie solo es un amigo...

Yo solo sé... – la llamó Adrienne tras exhalar el humo – que cuando tienes que dar tantos pretextos para convencer a los demás de que lo que hiciste no fue malo, entonces debes dudarlo un poco...

La pelirroja la miró enfadada. Ahora estaba catalogando moralmente su plática inocente con Charlie.

Lo que hice no fue malo – afirmó seria – y no intento dar pretextos de nada. Solo estoy haciendo notar que tengo novio y no puede haber nada con otra persona, yo no soy así

Marie miró severamente a Adrienne, quien en ocasiones era más dura de lo que quería sonar pero no se arrepentía nunca.

Lo que importa es que te la pases bien – le dijo tranquilizándola y dándose cuenta que Ginny estaba cortando su pan con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria

Me la pasé muy bien, gracias – dijo con más fastidio que agradecimiento

Escúchame – la llamó y esperó hasta que la miró a los ojos – nadie quiere culparte de nada, solamente queríamos divertirnos un rato y que nos contaras qué pasó ayer... es todo

Ginny suspiró y sonrió agradecida. Marie tenía algo para calmarla que era muy efectivo.

Yo sé que no era su intención – dijo más tranquila – es que Harry no se ha aparecido por aquí desde que llegué... – las tres se miraron – ni siquiera me ha escrito o marcado y eso me tiene muy mal...

¿Lo has llamado tú? – inquirió Giselle

Ginny asintió mientras revolvía su café con una cuchara. No quería verlas.

Una vez, pero no me respondió

¿Y si lo intentas de nuevo? – era la pregunta obvia que formuló Marie

La pelirroja suspiró sonoramente

Estoy enojada con él – dijo viéndolas finalmente – se supone que debería estarme extrañando y buscando la manera de estar conmigo, y yo no veo que nada de eso esté pasando

No seas orgullosa y búscalo – aconsejó Adrienne – una relación es de dos, y si él no te habla, entonces le hablas tú y se acabó.

Ginny iba a responder algo pero el peso de las palabras de Adrienne cayó sobre ella. Era verdad, pero también ella tenia derecho de estar enojada. Y tal vez estaba enojada porque Charlie había sido muy caballeroso y divertido, porque se la pasó tan bien con él que por unos minutos olvidó a su novio. Tal vez con quien realmente estaba enojada era con ella misma. La culpa pesó sobre ella como quien carga un lastre de muchas toneladas

Le escribiré hoy en la noche – murmuró, sintiendo cómo el apetito desaparecía.

* * *

Había sido idea el rubio. Aunque si hubiera sabido la reacción de su esposa frente a los skies, tal vez lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

Hermione – le decía con una calma muy trabajada – necesitas poner los pies en diagonal, si los pones rectos te vas a...

Y en ese momento, la joven se estampó contra la nieve, por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos.

...caer, otra vez – terminó su esposo

¡Te dije que no era buena en esto, Draco! – gritó ella tomándose de sus manos para levantarse – ¡estaríamos mejor tomando un baño de burbujas en la suite del hotel, donde seguramente si podría hacer cosas que me salen muy bien y que tú disfrutas conmigo!

Draco no sabía si seguir frustrado ante las múltiples caídas, darle un apasionado beso por hacerlo imaginarse esa escena en el jacuzzi o soltar una carcajada frente a su reacción.

Nadie dijo que fueran actividades excluyentes – dijo finalmente acercándose a ella y acomodándole los lentes – en cuanto salgamos de aquí iremos directamente a tomar ese baño de burbujas

Hermione hizo cara de puchero y lo abrazó por la cintura

¡Soy pésima en esto, Draco! – se quejó sobre su pecho – ¡¡odio ser pésima en algo y más cuando queda demostrado cinco veces!!

Ahora si, Draco no pudo aguantar soltar una risa franca mientras acariciaba su espalda. Se acercó a su oído.

Tú no eres de las personas que se rinden ante las dificultades – dijo con suavidad pero con firmeza – demuéstrame que eres más fuerte que este obstáculo y este enojo que sientes... – la separó y la miró a los ojos – ¿si?

Hermione lo miró embelesada por unos segundos y finalmente encontró en sus ojos la seguridad que necesitaba. Asintió lentamente y sonrió, aún frustrada

Pero necesito tu ayuda – pidió apretando sus brazos

Estoy aquí – dijo real y simbólicamente – siempre que me necesites.

La joven asintió y tras recibir nuevas indicaciones de cómo era adecuado subir una cuesta con skies, pudo dar tres pasos sin caerse... cuatro, cinco, diez. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estaba en la cumbre, con su exhausto pero feliz marido a su lado, sonriendo orgulloso.

¡Lo logramos! – dijo como niño chiquito

Lo logramos – afirmó la joven – gracias a ti

El joven negó con la cabeza y tomó su cara entre sus manos cubiertas por los gruesos guantes

Somos un buen equipo – comentó el joven Malfoy

Permanecieron de pie varios minutos, contemplando la vista desde la cumbre de la pequeña montaña que habían decidido esquiar.

Esto es increíble – dijo Hermione mientras veía las casas a lo lejos que parecían hechas de galleta, las farolas que ya habían encendido y las personas que se veían diminutas pero eso si, bien cubiertas del frío

Si – estuvo de acuerdo él – y te hubieras perdido de esto si te hubiera hecho caso y nos hubiéramos quedado haya abajo.

Hermione le concedió todo el crédito a su observación

Por eso eres mi porrista personal – le recordó, abrazándolo – sin ti, yo no hubiera llegado aquí, al menos no entera... eres el mejor

Y con cuidado, se quitó los lentes para después quitárselos a él. Lo miró por un rato y después depositó un helado beso sobre sus labios.

Tienes razón – dijo después la joven – somos un buen equipo

Si – completó

Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en la expresión de Hermione

Y estaba pensando...

¿Qué?

Nuestros hijos van a ser una maravilla, si toman lo mejor de cada uno

El comentario lo tomó desprevenido. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la ocasión o la conversación tornarían en el tema "hijos". Permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, preocupada – nunca habías puesto esa cara cuando hablábamos de nuestros hijos... ¿ya te arrepentiste?

No, no, no – dijo él abrazándola de nuevo – es solo que me tomó por sorpresa el comentario.... no he pensado en tener hijos pronto, pero si, seguramente serán una maravilla cuando los tengamos.

Hermione permaneció unos segundos abrazada a él pero hubo una frase que le taladró en el cerebro.

¿No has pensado en tener hijos pronto? – repitió mirándolo a los ojos – creí que habíamos hablado de esto antes

Draco supo, por el tono serio de Hermione, que esta conversación sería motivo de conflicto sin importar lo que él dijera

Hablamos de tener hijos, pero nunca hablamos del momento...

Entonces debí entender mal tu pretexto para no acostarte conmigo hace unos meses – se defendió enfadada – porque según entendí, querías esperar hasta que nuestra estabilidad fuera mayor...

Si – dijo él, desarmado. De verdad no sabía qué decir, pues todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra

Vamos abajo – dijo soltándose de su abrazo y acomodándose los lentes – ya me cansé de estar parada

Y sin más, se encaminó hacia la bajada y contrario al trabajo que le costó subir, logró llegar a la base con un muy buen sentido de equilibrio. Draco la siguió hecho un mar de confusión. Iba a la mitad del camino y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que le adjudicó al movimiento brusco que estaba haciendo con sus brazos en ese momento. Le dolía pero no era eso lo que más le importaba sino Hermione ¿En qué momento habían pasado de ser los recién casados más empalagosos de la historia a estar enojados por quién sabe qué?

Llegó junto a ella e intentó hablarle pero se adelantó para regresar el equipo de esquí primero y lo evitó mientras lo hacía.

Ahora no se pierdan el chocolate caliente de la cafetería del pueblo – les recordó el joven que recibió el equipo de esquí.

Le agradecieron y se alejaron de allí.

¿Quieres ir? – murmuró Draco, con un poco de miedo

Como quieras – respondió ella, caminando con los brazos cruzados

Y sin más, se dirigieron hacia la única cafetería del pueblo.

Se sentaron y pidieron dos chocolates calientes a una mesera muy poco agradable. Los dos miraron hacia otro lado. Hermione jugó con el servilletero y Draco cruzó los brazos. Se sentía realmente confundido y decidió que quería que Hermione lo supiera

Me siento incómodo – confesó recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – y lo peor es que no sé por qué

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿No sabía por qué? ¿Estaba intentando hacerla enojar más?

No – respondió él, pues al mirarla fijamente pudo utilizar un poco de legeremancia – de verdad creo que no debería sentirme culpable por creer lo que creo y menos por compartirlo contigo pero por algún motivo – su tono iba tomando cada vez un matiz más fuerte de desesperación – creo que hice algo que no debía, ¡solo que no sé que es!

La joven logró ponerse en sus zapatos ante ese discurso tan sincero. Tendría que explicarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza para que no se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Draco – empezó, más tranquila – lo que me molesto fue sentirme engañada. Me dijiste que querías tener hijos conmigo...

¡Y quiero! – dijo con apremio – pero no mañana

Hermione se contuvo para no reírse ante el brote de ansiedad que le dio a su esposo.

¿Entonces cuando?

¿Te parecen bien tres años?

¡¿Tres años?! – gritó ella sorprendida – es demasiado

¿Entonces cuando? – repitió él la pregunta

¿Seis meses? – se aventuro ella mirándolo de lleno a los ojos

Draco bajó la mirada hacia su chocolate y bebió un largo sorbo mientras pensaba la mejor respuesta. Una respuesta que no la hiciera enfadar más. Ahora tenía que cuidar sus palabras respecto a ese tema. Esperaba que ella empezara a reírse y le dijera que era una broma para probarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos

¿De verdad quieres tener hijos tan pronto? – preguntó con sinceridad

No me molestaría en absoluto – replicó ella, moviendo su chocolate para que se enfriara y a la vez le calentara las manos.

Pero... – un asomo de posibilidad pasó por su mente – ¿y nuestra relación de pareja?

Se complementan, Draco – le explicó tomando sus manos entre las suyas

Él permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas. Tal vez tenia razón pero él había pensado en disfrutar más de su vida de pareja antes de ser papá. Aunque no podía negarlo. La idea de que alguien le dijera "papá" le ponía los pelos de punta.

¿No te hace ilusión tener un mini Draco paseando por nuestra casa? – siguió su esposa, haciendo castillos en el aire

¡Mini Draco! – exclamó el rubio, entre sorprendido y contento con la idea

Si, seguro sería tan terco como tú – apuntó la joven

¿Tan terco como YO? – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿segura que ese es el sujeto que quisiste usar?

Hermione soltó una carcajada

Está bien, entonces que sea tan comprensivo, tierno y apasionado como tú

Eso me parece más real – aceptó levantando los hombros – porque entre los dos, quien se lleva el premio de terca, eres tú

Está bien, ya entendí el mensaje – dijo cruzando los brazos

Y berrinchuda, por cierto...

¡Ya! – dijo ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo – ¿ahora resulta que soy lo peor que hay?

No – respondió él – pero si tienes tus cosas...

La joven rió de nuevo.

Yo me imagino a una mini Hermione nadando en la alberca de Longbeach – siguió con su fantasía

¿Una mini tú? – se quejó – si no puedo con la original, menos con la réplica...

Una mini Hermione sería divertido – repitió, ignorándolo – además serás su príncipe...

¿Y esa Hermione sí me hará caso?

¡Ay pobre Draco! – se burló su mujer – su esposa lo maltrata y lo ignora

El joven Malfoy rió y besó las manos de Hermione

Yo creo que sería buena idea – afirmó ella – pero no quiero que te sientas presionado...

No me siento presionado – confesó – es solo que nunca lo había pensado

Será divertido, amor – se levantó de su silla y se puso de pie junto a él para abrazarlo – lo que sea que pase, será divertido mientras estemos juntos...

Lo tranquilizó escuchar que estarían juntos. En su fantasía, él se imaginaba solo siendo papá. No visualizaba a su esposa junto a él, así que incluirla en la ecuación lo hizo más sencillo.

En ese caso, creo que es una buena idea – concluyó sentándola en sus piernas y dándole un beso – si estamos juntos, las cosas seguro saldrán bien.

Draco – le dijo abrazándolo del cuello – no sé muchas cosas pero si de algo estoy segura es de que estando juntos, podremos lograr lo que separados tal vez nunca hubiéramos imaginado.

Y con un beso, sellaron esa alianza en la que los dos estaban de acuerdo en que juntos estaban mejor.

* * *

**Bueno, como pueden darse cuenta, este es un capítulo de transición pero no por eso es menos importante. Qué les pareció la luna de miel? Qué pasará con Ginny y Charlie? Con Ron y Lavender? Y con nuestra pareja estrella? Por favor si tienen alguna hipótesis mándenmela!!**

**La canción que le da títuto a este capítulo es de La oreja de Van Gogh, es muy buena.**

**Por favor dejenme un review, que me hace muy feliz! Mil gracias a las que lo han hecho, sobre todo a vivi g weasley... mil gracias amiga!!  
**

**Un beso a todas**

**Lorein**


	15. Causa y efecto

Hey!!

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! Este "preview" se lo debo a daniela que me jaló las orejas. Mil gracias! El próximo capitulo estará listo la próxima semana, pues este fue muy corto y en realidad lo corté a la mitad, también porque la trama lo amerita. A ver qué opinan.

Besos

**15**

**Causa y efecto**

El universo parecía conspirar en su favor. La tarde pintaba despejada, calurosa y rosa, como a ella le gustaba. Las flores tenían colores mucho mas intensos que de costumbre y una sonrisa inamovible había decidido posarse en sus labios y no abandonarla ni un momento. Hermione Malfoy estaba feliz.

Estaba teniendo una conversación con su amiga actual residente de Alemania. Si algo amaba de la magia era cómo hacía fáciles las cosas. Era como si estuvieran juntas en el mismo lugar, hasta podrían servirse las bebidas una a la otra si así lo hubieran querido.

Pareces sacada de una novela de Jane Austen – se burló Ginny mientras removía el endulzante de su taza de té chai y la miraba con suspicacia.

Hermione rió con ganas y movió la cabeza negativamente

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó divertida

Tienes la mirada perdida, como recordando cosas que, por cierto, no me has contado – luego se inclinó hacia ella para murmurar – ¿tan buena fue la luna de miel?

La castaña no notó la mirada de picardía de su amiga y habló

¡Fue increíble! – dijo con un suspiro

Si, ya decía yo que Malfoy debía tener lo suyo para tenerte tan embobada...

No, tonta – dijo ella, de pronto dándose cuenta de la alusión sexual de su amiga – es decir, si...

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de reír.

Si – rió su amiga – fue increíble, pero no solo en la cama

Si, me imagino – y decidió no seguir con la broma – ¿cómo fue?

Hermione tardó cerca de una hora en contarle todos los pormenores de la luna de miel, los lugares que visitaron, las montañas, las excursiones. Y no fue interrumpida por Ginny, quien ya iba en su segunda taza de té.

Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿cómo salían de la cama para poder conocer algo de lo que había afuera?

Con mucho trabajo – dijo Hermione con sinceridad y ambas rieron – ¡es verdad! Es como si fuera adicta a él, Gin.

¡Te pones roja! – hizo notar la joven, emocionada y riendo – ¡cuéntame!

Cuando me toca siento como una descarga recorrer todo mi cuerpo, cuando me besa es como si nuestros labios estuvieran hechos para estar juntos...

Y sus lenguas, me imagino – agregó la pelirroja quitándole romanticismo a las afirmaciones de su amiga

Es maravilloso – concluyó

Ginny la miró con un poco de envidia. Le hubiera encantado decir que era envidia de la buena pero no era así. En primera, porque no creía que existiera ese concepto, le parecía estúpido que si algo era malo de por si, se pudiera acompañar del adjetivo "bueno"; y en segunda, porque su relación con Harry estaba a años luz de compararse con la de estos dos tórtolos.

Aunque... – se interrumpió su amiga, y borró su sonrisa de la cara

¿Qué pasa?

Desde que volvimos lo noto raro

¿Cómo raro?

Distante, con miedo... no sé – la miró fijamente – ¿crees que deba preocuparme?

Creo que si esto se alarga, si tienes que platicar con él. Lo normal es que quiera estar encima de ti todo el tiempo

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Nada, pensé una guarrada

¡Dímela!

Él prefiere que sea yo la que esté arriba

Ginny frunció los labios y asintió con vehemencia, conteniendo una carcajada ahora ella.

Bueno, al menos egoísta no es

¡Y gracias a Dios por eso!

Las dos rieron sonoramente

¿Y como siguen tus suegros? – preguntó la pelirroja llevándose un trozo de galleta de chocolate a la boca

¿Como siguen de que? – Hermione se extraño ante tal comentario

¡Pues después del ataque!

Y al ver el signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara de su amiga, Ginny se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más

No sabía que no sabías – dijo con seriedad

¿Qué pasó, Ginny? – su voz se volvió una octava mas alta, ante la angustia y el coraje de no saber nada.

Ginny decidió que lo mejor era la prudencia y respondió con la mirada gacha

Creo que lo mejor será que le preguntes a Malfoy

¿No me piensas decir? – la amenazó cruzándose de brazos

Perdón pero no me corresponde

Hermione no respondió y solo asintió, resignada pero enojada

No me hagas berrinches, Hermione – le pidió su amiga, volviendo a comer y quitándole importancia al desplante – esos solo funcionan con Malfoy.

Y vaya que le voy a armar uno grande

Tranquilízate, si no te dijo nada es porque seguramente no es nada grave.

La castaña levantó los hombros y enchuecó la boca

Pero dime, ¿cómo estás tú?

¡Feliz! – respondió la pelirroja con sinceridad – Alemania es preciosa, mis compañeras son muy buenas y divertidas y la gente en general... me gusta

¡Aja! – exclamó su amiga – ¿hablas de alguna "gente" en particular?

¿Qué? – Ginny fingió demencia pero no pudo esconderlo por mucho tiempo. Su sonrisa siempre la había delatado

¿Hay alguien especial en Alemania, Gin? – Hermione no sabía si emocionarse o enojarse porque hasta donde sabía, la relación con Harry seguía en pie. Optó por no hacer ningún juicio

Hay muchos estudiantes de intercambio – su amiga se fue por la tangente – todos son muy buenas personas

Hermione la miró suspicaz y asintió, fingiendo creerle

Te quiero recordar que no tienes por qué esconderme nada, ¿ok?

Lo sé – respondió bajando la mirada

Mas te vale... no le creo mucho a esa miradita

Ginny rió ante la sensibilidad de su amiga y siguieron platicando del clima, la moda alemana, la luna de miel y mil cosas más, de esas típicas que salen en un café entre amigas.

Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar con Ginny, subió a la sala de tele, donde Draco veía una serie policiaca.

La castaña cerró la puerta tras ella, tontamente, pues después pensó que nadie podía entrar después, pero lo hizo.

Me está interesando este entretenimiento muggle – confesó – tienen buenas historias

Y muy buenos dramas – dijo ella acostándose en el sillón, con su cabeza recargada en sus piernas. Él colocó la mano derecha encima de su estómago y empezó a acariciarlo por debajo de la blusa.

Si pero... – el joven hizo una mueca – paso sin ver con los dramas. Suficiente hay en la vida como para buscarlo en la televisión.

Uy, que sufrido sonaste – se burló su esposa y entrelazó su mano con la de él, cuando sus caricias ya le causaban cosquillas

Antes de darle oportunidad de responder, se incorporó y se sentó a su lado.

Amor – dijo mirando el cojín que tenía sobre las piernas – Ginny me dijo algo hoy...

¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó desviando la vista de la televisión para encontrarse con la de ella

Hermione no sabía bien cómo preguntarlo, así que solo lo dejó salir

Me preguntó cómo seguían tus papás, ¿sabes por qué me preguntó eso?

Draco se removió incómodo en el sillón y la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Había estado evitando hablar del tema con ella, pero era inevitable que surgiera. Suspiró.

Mamá se puso mal

Su esposa lo miró con los ojos entornados y sintió el enojo reflejado en su cara

O sea que sí lo sabías pero no me dijiste nada...

No quería preocuparte – dijo él levantando los hombros, incapaz de verla a los ojos

Ok – Hermione se acomodó y se sentó sobre sus pies – primero... por favor no me ahorres preocupaciones. Soy una niña grande y creo que puedo resolver las cosas yo sola. No moriré si me dices la verdad.

Draco asintió, sin mucho convencimiento. Sabía que lo haría de cualquier modo. Si él podía ahorrarle un disgusto o una tristeza, sin dudarlo lo haría.

Y en segunda – su gesto se hizo menos severo – ¿qué le pasó a tu mamá? ¿Está bien?

Y ahí estaba. Su primera oportunidad de ahorrarle una crisis nerviosa. Draco agradeció en silencio que hubiera hecho ambas preguntas juntas, para solo responder la segunda.

Si, solo es la presión. Está muy tensa últimamente

¿Por qué?

El joven levantó los hombros, fingiendo demencia

Lo importante es que está bien y ya la están controlando los sanadores

Hermione le dio esa mirada incrédula. Sentía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero pero si se lo acababa de prometer, debía creerle

¿Te parece bien si vamos a visitarlos mañana? – propuso recargándose sobre su pecho y escuchando su corazón.

El fin de semana me parecería mejor idea – zanjó él, dándole un beso en la frente y volviendo a fijar toda su atención en la televisión, al menos en apariencia.

A la castaña le aburrió rápidamente la trama que le pareció trillada y muy predecible. De pronto recordó algo que la hizo sonreír.

Hoy pasé por una tienda de ropa – dejó caer el comentario mientras hacia ochos en su pecho

Muy bien – dijo con poco interés

De lencería – completó. Y entonces sí tuvo la atención de su esposo

¡¿Y qué esperas para enseñármela?!

La joven rió ante el gesto de incredulidad de su esposo y le dio un largo beso que fue subiendo de tono hasta que fue ella quien se separó por aire.

Anda, ve – dijo él con ansiedad – que me muero de ganas por estrenarla...

Ella rió. Era cierto todo lo que decían de los hombres y su pensamiento primitivo y animal. Pero ella también lo deseaba así que obedeció y fue a la recámara.

Decidió mostrarle algo sencillo. Se puso un camisón corto rojo de seda, se soltó el pelo, se puso un poco de perfume y volvió a la sala de tele.

¿Qué te parece? – dijo sonriendo seductora desde el marco de la puerta.

Él giró para verla torciendo los labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Le dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

Muy bonito – dijo con esfuerzo

¿Estás bien? – preguntó la joven que de pronto lo vio pálido

Me duele un poco... la cabeza – confesó – creo que me voy a ir a dormir

Hermione no entendió muy bien cómo en tan poco tiempo había cambiado la actitud de su esposo respecto a la lencería y a ella usándola pero supuso que se debería sentir muy mal.

Está bien – dijo mientras lo veía salir de la sala hacia la recámara. Él se paró en el marco de la puerta donde ella se había quedado a presumir su nueva pijama y le daba un beso en la frente

Buenas noches, amor...

Buenas noches – suspiró una frustrada Hermione y se acercó a apagar la televisión.

Oooooooo

_Estaba en el bosque prohibido._

_Su corazón palpitaba desaforado._

_Sentía como si no pudiera moverse a la velocidad necesaria para huir, como si tuviera pesas en los zapatos que le impedían correr._

_Frente a él, la imagen atemorizante y animalizada de Voldemort le sonreía de lado. A su lado derecho y en el piso, notó un cuerpo inmóvil. La lúgubre escena le dio escalofríos._

_Nadie puede escapar de mi, Malfoy – decía la conocida voz siseante_

_No te tengo miedo – respondió él sin poder dejar de mirar fijamente ese cuerpo que estaba a sus pies._

_Tal vez a mi no – se burló el híbrido humano – pero no puedes decir lo mismo de lo que estás por ver..._

_Y con un movimiento de varita, Lord Voldemort hizo volar la capa semi rasgada que cubría el cuerpo y efectivamente, Draco no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos..._

_¿Mamá? – preguntó perdiendo el orgullo._

_Soltó la varita y se arrodilló para asirse al cuerpo muerto de su madre. Voldemort rió con esa risa vacía y burlona._

_Te lo dije_

_¡Cállate, imbécil! – gritó el rubio enceguecido por la furia – tú hiciste esto y ahora tendrás que morir._

_Cuando se disponía a tomar de nuevo la varita, la mano de su madre lo tomó con firmeza. Él giró hacia ella asustado._

_¿Mamá? – preguntó de nuevo, esta vez esperanzado – ¿Estás bien...?_

_Tú hiciste esto... – respondió Narcissa con las pupilas en blanco – tú nos estás matando..._

_De nuevo la risa burlona, de nuevo las ganas de correr y de pronto... todo se volvió negro_

Draco – la voz de Hermione lo trajo a la realidad

Él no pudo responder. Se perdió en sus ojos cafés y empezó a derramar lágrimas de ansiedad.

¡Fue muy real! – se quejó mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su esposa, como un niño pequeño. Sintió un ardor en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

Pero sólo fue una pesadilla – le recordó ella, consternada. Nunca lo había visto ponerse así por un sueño – estás aquí, en tu casa, con tu esposa...

La palabra "esposa" fue el mejor modo de traerlo a la realidad y, con ello, tranquilizarlo. Asintió en silencio, se aferró a su cintura y se dejó acariciar por Hermione.

Todo está bien, mi amor – ella acariciaba su pelo y en ese vaivén, ambos quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro

A la mañana siguiente, Draco, acostado en la cama, con sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su cuello, esperaba que la castaña no le hiciera preguntas. No quería preocuparla de más y por eso no le había dicho que sus papás habían sufrido un ataque, que no era el primero, y que su papá hasta los padecía en sueños. No le parecía una buena idea contarle esos detalles.

Buenos días, mi amor – dijo ella saliendo del baño.

Acababa de lavarse los dientes, desenmarañarse un poco el pelo y lucir decente para su recién adquirido marido.

Buenos días, preciosa – la saludó él, contemplándola maravillado. Se sentó recargado en la cabecera y palmoteó a su lado – ven aquí

Hermione, muy obediente, apuró el paso y se dejó caer sobre su lado de la cama.

Draco la vio cerrar los ojos fingiendo inocencia pero su sonrisa pícara la delataba. Sin previo aviso, paso su mano por el contorno de su cintura y bajo hacia sus piernas.

¿Qué es tan cómico? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a sus labios tentadoramente

mmm.... – gimió ella y su sonrisa se ensanchó – nada...

¿Segura? – se acomodó sobre ella, quien se mordió el labio, expectante.

Bésame... – susurró, suplicante

Draco empezó a besar sus labios con ternura pero con firmeza, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y empezó a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los movimientos de Hermione bajo él ante la necesidad de soltarse para participar más en lo que estaba pasando.

Pero entonces pasó algo muy extraño.

Draco se detuvo.

¿Qué...? – Hermione abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir los labios de él - ¿qué pasa?

Nada – respondió turbado

¿Nada? – la frustración en su voz era evidente – ¿por qué te detienes?

Se nos va a hacer tarde en nuestro primer día de vuelta al trabajo...

La respuesta no convenció a la castaña, quien lo miró dudosa, suspiró y se puso de pie un tanto enojada. Entró al baño y se aseguró de dos cosas: primero, poner el seguro de la puerta para que al chistosito no se le ocurriera que podía tomarla cuando él quisiera y segundo, que esa ducha estuviera fría.

Ooooooo

Cada vez le imponía menos la oficina de su antiguo director de colegio pero aún quedaba una pizca de ese respeto-miedo hacia él y eso no se podía borrar.

Señor Weasley – lo saludó con seriedad el hombre

Buenos días, señor...

Es un placer verlo por aquí

Usted me mandó llamar, señor y aquí estoy

¿Café?

No gracias

Es importado... y delicioso

Ron pudo leer la etiqueta "Made in Mexico" y sonrió. Sabía que debía aceptarle una taza por lo menos, si no, lo consideraría una descortesía.

Por favor, señor – dijo tomando una taza y ofreciéndosela

Como siempre le pasaba, después de dos minutos de silencio en el que, seguramente, Dumbledore maquinaba planes y estrategias que no compartía con él, se puso nervioso ante tanto silencio y carraspeó para llamar la atención de su maestro y jefe.

Me mandó llamar, señor...

Si, si... Ronald

Dígame, en qué puedo ayudar?

Necesito una reseña de la situación actual del proyecto Malfoy

Ron asintió, dio un largo sorbo a su café y empezó a exponer

No se han reportado ataques desde hace dos semanas, ni en sueños. Los dueños de la casa – Ron tenía mucho cuidado de no llamarlos por sus nombres, pues era mucho mas sencillo cuando eran un caso que cuando eran mortifagos detestables – no han encontrado ninguna intrusión en sus pertenencias ni dentro ni fuera de la mansión, todas las personas de la casa parecen estar en buena salud mental y física – Ron suspiró – el reporte está limpio, señor.

El joven sonrió, aunque sentía que no debía tener motivos para hacerlo. Y su maestro lo confirmó.

Es la calma antes de la tormenta – concluyó el viejo, abatido

Bajó la cabeza y asintió ante el comentario

También yo lo he pensado pero... – se rascó la cabeza – no sé qué esperar, donde buscar, ¡a quién acudir!

El anciano sonrió sin afán de burla ante la desazón del joven que tenía enfrente y asintió.

Entiendo, señor Weasley... pero la desesperanza es muy mala consejera.

El joven asintió y respiró profundo. Cuando se trataba del caso Malfoy, en vez de aclararse, las cosas cada vez le parecían más confusas.

Si yo fuera usted, me remontaría a los orígenes de todo esto...

Ron pensó por unos segundos y levantó la cabeza de nuevo, con un toque de miedo en la mirada

¿La maldición improbius?

El viejo asintió.

Eso es exactamente lo que digo, señor Weasley – afirmó el hombre – investigue por cielo, mar y tierra las maneras en las que esa maldición puede tener efectos secundarios aún después de años de haber sido erradicada

Entiendo, señor... – Ron dejó la taza en el escritorio y se puso de pie. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de comenzar con esa investigación en ese momento – ahora, si me permite me dirigiré a la biblioteca del colegio.

Señor Weasley... – lo detuvo antes de que saliera y le entregó un pergamino negro enmicado que versaba "sección prohibida: autorizado"

Ron miró la tarjeta con suspicacia y aunque creía entender de qué iba todo ello, lo miró y cuestionó

¿Señor?

Dumbledore lo miró cansado, por encima de sus lentes

Cuando digo "cielo, mar y tierra", quiero decir, busque por todos los medios posibles y legales... pero también por los que sean poco comunes en sus investigaciones corrientes. Debemos descifrar mensajes de muerte y difícilmente encontraremos cómo si no usamos sus mismas herramientas.

Ron se guardó la credencial en la bolsa de la túnica y se despidió de su jefe y maestro con un movimiento de cabeza.

Oooooooo

Se encerró en su habitación con vista al parque y a la calle. Se sentó e intentó inspirarse con el paisaje para que su carta no expresara el fastidio que sentía porque él no le hubiera escrito primero ni la hubiera llamado.

Volvió a leer lo que había escrito y se avergonzó un poco. Le contaba cómo era el clima, el parque, si habitación, su departamento y hasta el color favorito de sus compañeras de cuarto. Vacío. Todo era una bobada, cosas sin sentido y sin profundidad que moría por evitar y en cambio, no era mas que eso lo que salía de su pluma. Suspiró y bebió un largo sorbo de su té, se puso de pie y caminó a lo largo del pasillo, ante la mirada curiosa de Adrienne y Giselle, que veían la televisión mientras comían. La primera quedó muy consternada cuando Ginny se le acercó para pedirle un cigarro, pero no cuestionó y solo se lo dio.

Corrió de nuevo hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta, puso música muy alta y se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, por donde dejaba salir el humo del cigarro que en ocasiones le quemaba la garganta por la falta de experiencia.

¡Pero es que necesitaba fumar! Estaba ansiosa y estaba desesperada. ¿Ahora iba a escribirle superficialidades a su novio? ¿Iba a hablar de estupideces con el que se suponía era su otra mitad?

No pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa al recordar su conversación del día anterior con Charlie en aquél maravilloso café.

Flashback

Los dos reían y discutían la prensa mágica, o mejor dicho, la criticaban y hacían trizas y se sentían muy cómodos haciéndolo.

Y qué me dices del amarillismo de "magic uncensored"? – le preguntó el joven tras beber un sorbo de su espresso

Ginny rió y asintió

Pero, ¿qué esperabas de un periódico que...?

¡...que se llama así! – terminó él y ambos rieron – si, claro pero es el claro ejemplo del periodismo sin escrúpulos

Totalmente de acuerdo – dijo ella aún sonriendo

Pero "the daily prophet" también es muy tendencioso a veces

Si, pero de entre todos los males, creo que es el menor

Ginny asintió, derrotada. Por un momento dejó de pensar en periódicos y lo miró a los ojos. Se sentía realmente cómoda con la compañía de ese joven barbado que tenía las mismas inquietudes que ella. Y aunque no era para nada su tipo de hombre, era un hecho que había algo en él que le parecía atractivo.

¿Algo más? – preguntó la mesera mientras recogía la taza vacía de la pelirroja

Otro té chai para la señorita – pidió Charlie con un sexy tono alemán

Ginny abrió la boca para hacer una aclaración pero no fue necesaria, él la hizo en su nombre

Con leche light, por favor

La joven miró a su acompañante y sonrió, sin saber bien si sentirse halagada o preocupada porque él la conociera tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

¿Tan predecible soy? – preguntó tanteando terreno

Yo diría más bien, transparente

La pelirroja se sintió satisfecha pero también algo incómoda ante el comentario. Charlie acercó su mano para ponerla sobre la de ella.

Es muy difícil no saber lo que piensas, Ginny

Y entonces decidió que era momento de poner un alto, por lo menos temporal, o por lo menos mencionarlo para no sentirse una traidora.

Mi novio no piensa lo mismo – dejó caer el comentario, esperando que con ello, él decidiera retirarse un poco de esa invasión a la intimidad de la que ambos estaban disfrutando, aunque ella con mucha culpa

Entonces no te conoce tan bien como crees – dijo sin soltar su mano

Su comentario fue aplastante y algo cruel pero finalmente puso palabras a uno de los miedos más grandes de Ginny. ¿Acaso Harry y ella se habían perdido en la monotonía de la relación? ¿Buscaban a la misma persona de la que se habían enamorado mientras ambos eran estudiantes, aún cuando ambos habían cambiado tanto?

Ginny sonrió inquieta pero contra todo pronóstico, permaneció allí, sentada frente a él, sonriéndole y platicando de todo y de nada, con una comodidad que hacía mucho no sentía.

Fin flashback

Pero que sabía que estaba mal. Era una traición a la confianza que su novio había depositado en ella. Se sentía una pone cuernos y eso la estaba matando.

Se debatía entre dejar que aquello creciera o frenarlo de tajo. Pero Harry tenía la culpa por no buscarla, por no venir a reclamarla como propia. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar y le aligeraba un poco la culpa.

Se terminó el cigarro y de inmediato rompió la carta espantosa que llevaba escrita. Se sentó a escribir mientras contemplaba el parque abajo. Decidió que escribiría lo que realmente sentía.

_Harry,_

_Estoy sentada en mi recámara y pienso en ti._

_Pienso mucho en lo que somos, en lo que nos hemos convertido y en si sigues queriéndome como antes. Estoy viviendo muchas cosas nuevas pero quiero que sepas que estás en mi mente y en mi corazón todos los días, varias veces al día._

_Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, sentirte cerca de mi, que me digas cuanto me quieres y me necesitas. Te extraño, Harry. Pero a veces me parece que tú no me extrañas tanto._

Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos y aún no sé nada de ti. ¿Estás muy ocupado? Espero que pronto podamos hablar.

_Te quiero,_

_Gin_

Terminó siendo una carta muy corta que decidió enviarle vía chimenea para que le llegara más rápido. Si no recibía una respuesta pronto, podía hacer una tontería y lo que menos quería era dañarlo. No a él que siempre había estado para ella, consolándola, apoyándola, amándola. Suspiró y mandó la carta, esperanzada.

Ooooooo

Como hace mucho no pasaba, Hermione se sentía rara en la mansión Malfoy. Quizá tenía que ver con que la miraban con expectación, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Un levantamiento de cejas por parte de Draco a su padre fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Perdón – dijo en voz baja y mirando fijamente a su suegra – Narcisa, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué el ambiente se siente tan tenso?

La mujer la miró entre enternecida y preocupada.

Hermione... – Draco la llamó como intentando regañarla y ella, por supuesto, lo ignoró enfadada

Porque desde que llegue, no han hecho mas que lanzarse miradas entre ustedes, hay una marca de aurores en la puerta, hasta pude reconocer a Angela Brown vigilando la mansión desde el fondo del jardín – miró de lleno a su suegra – estás más pálida que de costumbre y eso no me gusta nada ¡¿qué está pasando?!

Sus suegros se miraron entre sí y después bajaron la cabeza, entre preocupados y avergonzados. Su esposo tomo su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó cariñosamente.

No te alteres, mi amor...

Draco – de nuevo usaba ese tono condescendiente y un tanto paternalista con ella – no soy tonta. Sé perfectamente que pasó algo grave en esta casa y creo – giró hacia sus suegros – que como miembro de esta familia tengo derecho a saberlo.

Sacar la carta de ser una Malfoy había sido un golpe bajo. Todos sabían que frente a ese argumento no tenían nada que objetar.

No sabemos con claridad qué pasó – comenzó Lucius y Hermione concentró toda su atención en él, mordiéndose la lengua para no presionarlo en su necesidad de respuestas.

Tuve una crisis, supongo que nerviosa – continuó Narcisa

¿Por qué? – Hermione moría de ganas de preguntarle cómo se sentía y ofrecerle sus cuidados pero sabía que si lo hacía, el tema se desviaría.

Por los dementores que entraron a la casa dos días después de que nos fuimos de luna de miel – soltó el joven Malfoy sin ninguna delicadeza.

La castaña abrió los ojos y la boca sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Tardó un par de minutos en poder articular una frase.

¿Dementores... aquí?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué...?

Narcisa asintió con lentitud, levantó los hombros y bajó la cabeza. Hermione, sin recibir respuestas ni buscarlas más, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella, para abrazarla con fuerza.

Todo va a estar bien – le dijo – ya pasó y no van a volver si hay aurores vigilándote...

La mujer apretó la espalda de su nuera y asintió. Poco a poco su llanto se volvió suave hasta que desapareció sin dejar de sentirse abrazada por Hermione.

Los hombres en la mesa, contemplaban la escena con impotencia y coraje.

Cuando Narcisa estuvo tranquila y declinó la oferta de que Hermione la cuidara durante determinadas horas al día por parecerle un trabajo demasiado absorbente, la castaña hizo aparecer un platón con chocolates de todos los sabores que pudo imaginar y los ofreció a Narcisa quien atacó uno relleno de café.

Creí que eso era para el momento en el que te atacaban – comentó su suegro tomando uno amargo macizo.

Si – levantó los hombros y tomó uno relleno de mermelada de fresa – pero un buen chocolate nunca sobra.

Draco esperó que le ofreciera el platón pero no lo hizo.

Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo miró retadora. Una mirada que lo desconcertó, pues pudo ver frustración y coraje.

Por su parte, Hermione esperaba que le dijera algo, solo una palabra cuestionándola era suficiente para saltarle encima por mentiroso. Pero esa palabra no llegó, y tuvo que guardarse su enojo para después.

La cena terminó con chocolates, galletas y café, y un buen té de tila para Narcisa.

Una hora después, llegaron a su preciosa casa, que era como un oasis de paz. Pero en ese momento estaba a punto de convertirse en una trinchera... o mejor dicho, en Pearl Harbor, pues solo Hermione era quien atacaría.

Draco abrió la puerta de la recámara y ella entró como un huracán. Dejó caer la bolsa sobre la cama y cruzó los brazos enfrentando a su esposo.

¿Qué? – preguntó sonriendo, pues esa mirada de tirana no le hacía juego con la cara de buena que generalmente tenía.

Se acercó e intentó abrazarla.

¡No me toques! – lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo a la cama

¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó desconcertado, tocándose el pecho que de pronto empezaba a arder. No sabía que sus pequeñas palmas podían ser tan fuertes.

Hermione bufó y se hartó de verlo, así que empezó a quitarse los zapatos y la blusa con coraje.

¡No puedo creer que a tus papás los hayan atacado dementores y no me lo hayas contado! – su voz, llena de coraje era casi un chillido – ¡soy tu esposa, Draco Malfoy! ¡¡Y resulto ser una aurora!! ¿sabes qué quiere decir eso?

A esas alturas, Hermione ya se había deshecho de la blusa y empezaba a quitarse los pantalones

No... – respondió él con la boca seca, sin saber si aquello era una invitación

Quiere decir – gritó sacando un camisón de la cajonera – que además de estar perfectamente capacitada para ayudar a MI familia – hizo un énfasis muy marcado en el posesivo – me hubiera encantado sentirme útil, ¡¡no que me dejaras fuera!!

Draco vio la silueta de su esposa cubierta solo con lo indispensable y decidió que lo mejor sería apartar la mirada si quería que la pelea terminara bien.

No quería preocuparte – dijo de nuevo, como hacía unos días le había confesado en la sala de tele.

¡Carajo! – gritó ella llevándose los puños a los ojos – ¿cuántos años crees que tengo, Draco?

Pues sinceramente – se aventuró el joven, quien tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien con la situación – ¡ahora mismo parecería que tienes unos cuatro!

Su esposa se dio cuenta de lo melodramática que parecía pero la frustración por haberla excluido de un evento tan importante donde pudo hacer mucho la puso fuera de sus casillas. Y no iba a pedir perdón por eso. Respiró profundamente y se acostó encima de las cobijas, sin moverse hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ese fue el primer día en el que Draco y Hermione se durmieron dándose la espalda.

La castaña escuchó sonar el despertador pero no hacía falta. Llevaba casi una hora levantada. Se dio cuenta de que había exagerado un poco su reacción frente a lo que había pasado con sus suegros pero quería aclarar las cosas y luego probar si el sexo de reconciliación era tan bueno como el mito decía.

Se sentó en la cama y apagó el despertador. Giró hacia su esposo, quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Extrañamente estaba tapado hasta el cuello, y hacía mucho calor en esa habitación.

Hola – dijo ella

Buenos días – respondió su marido

No quería hablar. No tenía que pedir disculpas ni quería que él las pidiera. Ya había pasado y nadie había muerto porque faltara su ayuda asi que podía superarlo.

Se acostó de nuevo, esta vez debajo de las cobijas y pegó su cuerpo al de su esposo. Comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas y su barbilla.

Hermione...

¿Mmm?

Ella siguió acariciándolo mientras él cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. Sintió los húmedos besos de ella recorriendo su cuello y bajando más. Le encantaba esa sensación.

Veo que... ya no estás... enojada – articuló con dificultad

Ya no – dijo ella volviendo a sus labios, que apresó con violencia y deseo.

Me parece muy bien – dijo él recostándola sobre su lado de la cama – así no te amargarás el día ni te arrugarás.

Y besó sus párpados y mejillas en los puntos donde, generalmente, brotan las arrugas de la edad.

Te amo, Draco – dijo ella dejándose hacer

Y yo a ti, mi amor – respondió él, y finalizó con un beso corto en sus labios para, de inmediato, levantarse y quitarle la cobija de encima – ahora tenemos que apurarnos...

Su voz sonó apagada, casi igual que estaba Hermione. Ya la parecía un poco raro que cada vez que ella lo buscara, él la rechazara.

Quiso decirle algo pero no pudo porque en ese momento, él entró al baño y cerró al puerta... con seguro.

Draco y Hermione se despidieron cuando ella se bajó en los primeros pisos. Se dieron un corto beso en los labios y él siguió su camino en pisos inferiores.

Al llegar a su laboratorio, dejó su gabardina colgada detrás de la puerta y se dirigió al teléfono, con la mano en el corazón. Le latía furiosamente. El "bip" que indicaba que estaba llamando empezó a sonar y su nerviosismo incremento, si es que eso era posible. No quería pensar en las consecuencias de esta llamada pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

¿Diga? – contestó una voz apresurada del otro lado

Pansy – murmuró Draco con ansiedad

¿Draco? – preguntó ella, preocupada por el tono – ¿Qué pasa?

Draco miró de un lado al otro en el laboratorio, para comprobar que efectivamente seguía solo y susurró

Te necesito...


	16. Azúcar amargo

Hola chicas!

Me esmeré en terminar este capítulo pronto porque el anterior fue muy corto. Espero no decepcionarlas. Y les aviso de antemano: no es apto para cardiacas.

**16**

**Azúcar amargo**

Odiaba sobremanera los libros estúpidos que no le daban las respuestas que él quería y cuando las quería. Su proyecto de hacer un libro mágico omnisapiente, ahorrándose la necesidad de buscar y leer, no se concretó nunca y en este preciso momento se arrepentía de no haber obligado a los gemelos a hacerlo. Les pagaría todo el dinero que tenía con tal de ahorrarse el estudio de todos esos libros tediosos.

La maldición improbius es conocida por muy pocos magos, aún por pocos mortífagos, debido a su complejidad.

No se sabe con certeza el daño de la maldición en el cuerpo, uno de los datos clave que se conoce es que si no se realiza un contrahechizo pocos minutos después del ataque, la esperanza de vida de la víctima se reduce significativamente.

Los especialistas hablan frente a la ausencia de contrahechizos: "sin un hechizo que amortigüe o sane el "improbius" recibido, se dan de 3 a 5 años más de vida"

El pelirrojo suspiró fastidiado y cerró sonoramente el grueso libro de hechizos que tenía enfrente. Si no había sido un buen estudiante en Hogwarts, ¿cómo esperaba Dumbledore que empezara a serlo ahora?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, lo revolvió y continuó con su lectura, con la firme resolución de terminar por lo menos esa página:

La posibilidad de retractibilidad del hechizo es posible aunque poco probable, pues existen muy pocos mortifagos interesados en deshacer el daño buscado. En contraparte, los efectos secundarios en el afectado y/o el hechizado por mutación...

Se sobresaltó al sentir unas delicadas manos níveas recorrer sus hombros para entrelazarse en su pecho. Sonrió. Su resolución de lectura estaba perdida.

¿Ahora estudias? – susurró una voz ronca y femenina

Escucharla así le provocó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Esta mujer cada vez le parecía más sexy e irresistible

Es investigación – respondió después de unos segundos también en un susurro

¿Sobre qué? – asomó la cabeza al libro y Ron lo cerró sin permitirle la lectura.

Era verdad que últimamente la presencia de esa rubia lo volvía loco pero no perdía de vista el carácter privado de su misión.

Nada que no pueda esperar – y se giró para topársela de frente y acercarse a sus labios. Sabía que eso desviaría su atención – me da gusto verte por aquí

La joven lo acercó a ella por el cuello y lo miró a los ojos para después alternar la mirada hacia sus labios. Él sonrió complacido. Lavender era un tanto predecible. Aunque a Ron le parecía una mujer inteligente, había comprobado que en ocasiones las hormonas hacían estragos en ella.

El joven se acercó a sus labios para provocarla y ella, sin poder resistirlo, lo besó con fuerza, atrayéndolo como si al no hacerlo, el pudiera huir. Pero Ron no tenía intenciones de irse a ningún lado. Le devolvió el beso y sin darse cuenta, ni permiso, dibujó un camino de besos hacia el cuello de ella, quien empezó a revolver su cabello y un gemido escapó de sus labios, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

Creo que este no es el mejor lugar – dijo él, contra su voluntad, pues en realidad deseaba seguirla besando.

Cualquier lugar es bueno para besarte – afirmó la joven, que se sentó en la mesa, justo al lado del libro que hacía unos segundos leía el pelirrojo y lo jaló por la túnica, para obligarlo a besarla de nuevo. Él se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia y obedeció, extasiado.

Verla así, desafiando las reglas de la biblioteca del mismísimo ministerio de magia hizo que Ron tuviera un fugaz pero doloroso pensamiento: Hermione nunca haría eso. Y como siempre pasaba, pensar en la castaña era el mejor afrodisíaco, pues en el afán de olvidarse de cualquier rastro de ese recuerdo, tomaba a Lavender con más fervor. Con su mano derecha la tomó de la cabeza y apresó sus labios con decisión, incluso con ansiedad. Con su mano izquierda acarició el cuello de ella y bajó un poco más para acariciar su pecho...

¡Jóvenes! – gritó la bibliotecaria indignada y Ron se separó – esta es una total falta de respeto – frunció el ceño. Como Lavender le estaba dando la espalda, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Ron fue quien recibió el regaño, como si fueran un par de adolescentes – ¡les recomiendo que vayan a buscar uno más apropiado si no quieren que les niegue la entrada a este recinto!

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con desgane. Ron no pudo decir nada, pues aunque ya no era un niño, le parecía vergonzoso que lo trataran así dada la situación en la que se encontraba. Miró a Lavender, quien no se veía afectada ni un ápice. Más bien se deleitaba contemplando su cara roja y su intento por explicar lo que pasaba. Su sonrisa era amplia y a espaldas de la mujer, se burlaba de ella. Ron tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para no acompañarla en esa burla.

Lo sentimos mucho, señora – se disculpó el joven

Señorita – aclaró la mujer

Lo sentimos mucho, señorita – corrigió Ron y Pansy fingió una tos que escondió su risa – estamos a punto de irnos pero, ¿es posible que pueda llevar este libro a casa?

La mujer lo miró en el lomo y asintió.

Y asumo que eso será todo – volvió a hablar la mujer – han estado suficiente tiempo aquí, y no han hecho un uso especialmente adecuado de estas instalaciones.

Les dio la espalda y fue a su pergamino a anotar los datos de quien se llevaría el libro. Lavender abrazó a Ron y dejó salir una carcajada que ahogó en su pecho. Él, a pesar de la vergüenza, se sintió contagiado por su alegría.

¿Qué te pasa ahora? – murmuró acercando tanto su boca a la oreja de ella, que terminó besando su lóbulo.

"Señorita" – la joven imitó casi a la perfección la voz de la mujer antes de volver a reír – odio que la gente haga aclaraciones sobre su vida sexual – luego negó con la palma – no, no lo odio... me parece patético.

Ron entendió el punto de su amiga y la acompañó en la burla.

Ronald Weasley – lo llamó la mujer – aquí tiene su libro, puede quedárselo cinco días a menos que quiera una multa – y al decir eso, miró significativamente a Lavender, quien sin problemas había entrelazado su mano con la del joven, probablemente para restregarle en la cara que ella no era precisamente "señorita"

Gracias... – asintió Ron y salieron de la biblioteca ante la mirada reprobatoria de la "señorita" de la biblioteca.

Una vez fuera, pudieron reír a sus anchas. Lavender volvió a atacar los labios de Ron para empezar a recorrerlos con su lengua pero esta vez él fue un poco más consciente de que estaban en público y la separó pronto.

¿Quieres ir por un café? – ofreció el joven sosteniéndola con firmeza de los hombros, pues si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de perderse en sus labios de nuevo.

Lo siento – dijo ella – ya tenía planes

El pelirrojo levantó los hombros con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su frustración.

¿Te parece bien si lo dejamos para el viernes? – ofreció su acompañante, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos y abrazando su cuello

¿The coffee corner, a las seis? – propuso de nuevo, sonriente

Ahí estaré – murmuró en su oreja y la mordió ligeramente, haciendo al pelirrojo estremecerse y colocar una sonrisa en su cara.

Luego le dio un corto beso en los labios y le sonrió radiante. Empezó a caminar lentamente y se giró para despedirse con la mano, como si no fuera suficiente con los dos gestos anteriores que lo habían dejado deseando más.

La miró alejarse y movió la cabeza negativamente, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Lavender era como el oxígeno que necesitaba cuando sentía que no podía salir de esas aguas turbias con nombre y apellido... y pelo castaño.

* * *

La culpa se cernía sobre ella como la neblina en una madrugada invernal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué momento había aceptado el ritual semanal de tomar un café o una comida con Charlie? Justo en ese momento, la puerta del departamento sonó

¿Si? – preguntó para asegurarse, aunque sabía perfectamente quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta

Soy Charlie –

Escuchar su voz grave y masculina, la hizo sentir el corazón darle un vuelco. Se preocupó pues no sabía si era sencillamente por su voz fuerte o por lo que significaba para ella que él estuviera ahí. Suspiró. Él siempre estaba ahí. Parecía más su novio que Harry. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se reprendía por pensar eso. Harry era su novio, quien había compartido con ella muchas cosas... pero también era verdad que hacía mucho que su novio no le generaba esa sensación que Charlie si.

¿Ginny? – esa hermosa voz la sacó de sus sentimientos de culpa – ¿sigues viva?

Estoy bien – dijo la joven con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta

Hola – la saludó él, con un tronado beso en la mejilla que ella interpretó como fraternal (lo que la tranquilizo un poco) y entró confianzudamente a sentarse en el sillón para dos de la sala de ella.

Ginny contempló fascinada su seguridad y se agasajó con el aroma que ese joven emanaba. Era como una mezcla fresca de madera con pino, delicioso. Lo miró sin censura, pues él buscaba algo dentro de su backpack.

Podrías dejar de perder tiempo viéndome y sentarte junto a mi – dijo él, haciéndola bajar la mirada muy avergonzada. Obedeció como si hubiera sido una orden – traje algo que me hace el ganador de la apuesta.

La pelirroja dio gracias de que la conversación sobre ella mirándolo no siguiera y se sentó a su lado.

Te presento la canción más cursi de la historia

No puedo creer que sigas con eso – le dijo soltando una risa – tiene semanas que apostamos eso y sigo sosteniendo que la canción mas cursi es "My heart will go on"

No has escuchado a Peter Cetera – dijo burlón – las orejas se te derretirán como si fueran de chocolate por lo meloso de la canción...

Pues la portada parece una invitación a eso – aceptó ella, al ver una tableta de chocolate a medio abrir que ponía "Chicago"

Son americanos – la voz del joven se llenó de euforia y ahora fue su turno contemplar a Ginny – fueron muy famosos en los ochenta...

Los conozco – dijo ella sonriéndole, tal vez mas coqueta de lo que le hubiera gustado – no creas que eres el único con cultura musical

Bueno, ¡pues ponlo! – la alentó, emocionado – la canción que se lleva el premio se llama "The glory of love"

La joven hizo una expresión de dolor mientras empezaba a sonar un piano ligero. Se le había pasado por completo este tipo de grupos que solo cantan canciones de amor, usan frases gastadas y cantan en un tono bastante alto para ser hombres. Se sentó junto a Charlie y lo miró a los ojos, él cantaba la canción, emocionado. Se sentía tan cómoda con él, que no le importaba que sus "room mates" estuvieran en casa o no, si Harry le había escrito o no, si se le hacía tarde para una clase... nada. Estar con él era como un oasis. Sonrió ampliamente.

¡La sabes de memoria! – se burló la pelirroja, mirando sus labios moverse en perfecta sincronía con la canción.

_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of_… - cantó inspirado el joven, haciendo burla de si mismo, pues una enorme sonrisa se asomaba en su cara mientras miraba a Ginny.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, de un verde intenso, rio al escucharlo imitar a Peter Cetera y él le devolvió la risa, por saber que él la había originado. Sin darse cuenta, la joven se perdió en su mirada y de pronto le encontró sentido a las palabras.

_Just like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago…_

La mirada de Charlie se hacía, si era posible, cada vez más intensa y ella estaba en la incómoda situación de dejarse llevar por el momento o frenarlo.

_Take you to my castle far away…_

Al cantar esta parte, él la tomó de la mano y la entrelazó con la suya, fingiendo que era un micrófono. Seguramente le pareció un gesto cómico e inocente pero para ella... eso era más de lo que podía soportar. El oasis se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno.

Pues, si… - dijo intentando desesperadamente buscar un momento menos comprometedor que encontrarse en la sala de su casa, con un hombre que no era su novio cantándole canciones de amor – creo que ganaste la apuesta... – respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse – llamarse "caballero de brillante armadura" le gana a mi canción.

¿Así de fácil te rindes? – preguntó él, sin asomo de incomodidad. ¿Acaso ella estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Él solo jugaba y ella veía cosas falsas, y miradas que no existían?

Creo que es justo... tu canción es demasiado melosa, mucho mas que la mía. Por lo tanto, ganas la apuesta – sonrió, intentando despejar su cabeza y su corazón – pero no recuerdo cual era el premio.

Pagar la próxima comida juntos – le recordó el joven

Está bien, la siguiente la pagaré yo

De pronto, Ginny sintió el inmenso deseo de pedirle que se fuera pero la sola idea de que la abandonara, la hacía sentir insegura.

¿Leíste el libro que te presté? – preguntó él, recostándose un poco sobre el sillón sin dejar de ver a Ginny

¡Me encantó! – gritó ella emocionada – no podía soltarlo, hasta lo leí en clase y Edwards me regañó cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan interesada en su clase de descubrir fotografías mágicas alteradas, como en el libro.

Me da gusto que te haya gustado – dijo él satisfecho – y sabía que eras de las pocas personas dentro del porcentaje de buen gusto lector.

Ginny se rió, dándole un piquete con la mano en las costillas

¿O sea que tú eres quien delimita el buen gusto, dependiendo si te gusta a ti o no?

¡Pues claro! – dijo él con fingida arrogancia – yo soy el parámetro de todo lo que existe

¡Que odioso! – ella le aventó un cojín y el rió

No – lo cachó en el aire mientras reía – pero sí creo que no toda la gente puede entender determinadas lecturas.

¿Y yo si? – se acercaba a terreno pantanoso pero quería hacerlo. Cuando estaba con él, su mente sufría una dicotomía casi dolorosa: ¿amistad o enamoramiento?

Charlie se sentó erguido en el sillón y giró su cuerpo hacia ella, quien lo contempló con una amplia e invitante sonrisa.

Tu eres muy diferente a todos – comenzó mirándola seductoramente mientras acariciaba su mejilla – por la manera en que puedes entender cosas que no muchos pueden – ella empezó a sentir el corazón latirle muy rápido – en la manera en que haces juicios y los defiendes – le pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y ella cerró los ojos al contacto – en la forma en que analizas todo y das tu opinión aunque no te la pidan

Ella rió nerviosamente pues no sabía a donde iba a llegar todo esto, pero un calor que hacía mucho no sentía se empezó a apoderar de ella. Él continuó hablando.

La manera en que entiendes las bromas intelectuales y las bobas, la forma en que sonríes – ante esa mención en particular, Ginny abrió los ojos e intentó decir algo pero él puso su dedo sobre su boca, mientras se acercaba mas a ella – la manera en que te asusta lo que puedes sentir por mí, en que dudas si yo siento lo mismo que tú...

Su mirada era sincera y profunda, como si buscara leerla a través de sus ojos. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y él, sin previo aviso, él se adueñó de sus labios.

Fue un roce ligero, lleno de ternura. Al principio Ginny abrió los ojos exageradamente y se quedó como de cera, no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer, pero él siguió besándola con la misma delicadeza y puso sus manos en el cuello de ella.

Era una invitación clarísima a dejarse llevar.

Y ella la aceptó.

Lo besó con algo de urgencia por descubrir cada recoveco dentro de su boca, por sentir su lengua. Si. Ginny era quien estaba subiendo el nivel del beso. Se hincó sobre el sillón y lo besó desde arriba. El calor dentro de ella se estaba haciendo insoportable. Estaba a punto de pasar sus piernas alrededor de las de él pero en ese momento se escucharon las llaves que abrían la puerta

¡Viene alguien! – gritó, histérica

Tranquilízate – le recomendó él, tomando un poco de aire que la intensidad del beso le había quitado – no será tu madre...

La joven no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de explicarle que lo que menos le importaba ahora era su madre.

¡Hello! – saludó Adrienne desde la puerta con su inseparable lap top y un café americano en la mano – ¿cómo están?

Su tono se tornó preocupado, al ver la cara pálida de Ginny. La pregunta social común para saludar, se había convertido en verdadera preocupación.

¿Todo bien? – repitió, sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja

Todo perfecto – respondió ella poniéndose de pie – llegaste justo a tiempo para la comida.

Y al terminar de decir eso le lanzó una mirada significativa que le pedía a gritos que la salvara

Claro – dijo la castaña sin entender bien qué se suponía que debía decir ahora – las demás nos están esperando, ¡date prisa! Ponte un suéter y vámonos.

Luego dejó su lap top sobre la mesa, miró a Charlie y rogó porque la respuesta a su pregunta fuera negativa

¿Nos acompañas?

¿A comer?

Si, es una comida de amigas, es cumpleaños de Marie – ¿cómo le salían las mentiras de una manera tan fluída? Era uno de sus dones que nunca entendería pero del que tampoco se quejaba

No – dijo él negando con la cabeza y colgándose su backpack al hombro – es una comida para ustedes, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí

¿Seguro?

De verdad

¡Vamonos! – dijo la pelirroja con su pequeño bolso cruzado al pecho y un gorro francés que le encantaba - ¿nos acompañas?

Era como si las dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Deberían de considerar seriamente dejar el periodismo y dedicarse a la actuación.

No es necesario – dijo él, calándose su propio gorro hasta las orejas – nos veremos después, cuando te toque pagar la comida de la semana que entra.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso de despedida.

A Adrienne todo esto le parecía muy extraño y decidió que antes de cualquier juicio tenía que verlos interactuar un poco más.

Bajemos los tres – propuso la joven – todos vamos al mismo lado

¿Perdón? – preguntó Ginny algo escandalizada

A la salida, amiga – dijo con una sonrisa y un ligero gesto negativo

Los tres pisos que había que bajar le parecieron eternos. No quería ni ver a Charlie. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado hacía solo unos minutos? Si de por sí la relación ya era complicada, con un beso venía a duplicarse la complicación. Suspiró audiblemente y Charlie reprimió una risa mientras fingía buscar algo dentro de su backpack.

Bueno – dijo Adrienne una vez que estuvieron fuera los tres – nosotras vamos por este lado

Que se diviertan – dijo él dándoles un beso de despedida a ambas

Y cada quien tomó su rumbo, opuesto.

Adrienne... – empezó Ginny

Espera – la detuvo con un gesto de "alto" que hizo con la palma de su mano.

Ella obedeció mientras la veía remover entre su bolsa y sacar un cigarro y el encendedor. Le dio una profunda calada y soltó el humo generando envidia en Ginny, quien así hubiera querido soltar su preocupación y confusión.

¿Ya? – preguntó ansiosa

Eso es lo que yo digo – le recriminó la rubia – ¿ya puedes decirme que demonios fue eso?

La joven negó con la cabeza y ahora fue su turno de callarla.

Tienes prohibido preguntarme algo sobre lo que acaba de pasar si no tengo un martini en la mano

Adrienne contuvo una risa, negó con la cabeza y le ofreció un cigarro, que la pelirroja empezó a fumar con rapidez. La misma rapidez con la que todo lo suyo con Charlie había pasado. La misma rapidez con la que en un momento de romance había olvidado que tenía un novio y lo había engañado con alguien más.

* * *

Hermione estaba acostada de lado en su cama viendo hacia la ventana y a un primer plano muy impresionante de la luna menguante. Suspiró sonoramente, con frustración. Llevaba dos semanas sin tener intimidad con su esposo y eso la estaba matando. No era, ni de cerca, una ninfómana pero después de probar ese tipo de amor con su esposo, todo le sabia a poco. Y esa noche, especialmente, lo deseaba mucho.

Se giró sobre si misma y lo encontró leyendo un libro sobre pociones. Le encantaba hacer investigación antes de dormir. Sonrió recordando cuando Ron se burlaba de su "lectura ligera" antes de dormir, que solía ser un tomo bastante grueso de la historia de Hogwarts.

Se arrastró a él sobre la cama y se apoyó sobre su pecho. Notó en él una expresión de seriedad, ansiedad, dolor... no supo bien cómo definirla pero no era algo bueno ni agradable. Pero ya se encargaría ella de quitársela.

Estás muy serio – le dijo acariciando su estómago y un poco más

Él se sobresaltó con la caricia y cerró el libro, para empezar a acariciar el pelo de ella y darle un beso en la frente. De pronto gimió al sentir que ella empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa.

Fue hasta ese momento en que recordó que la extrañaba. Su tacto, su aroma, sus besos, sus caricias... todo lo que había en ella y que tenía tanto que no probaba.

Tomó sus manos entre las de él y empezó a besarlas con delicadeza ante la sonrisa pícara de su mujer.

Hola – dijo con voz ronca cuando su esposo se sentó sobre ella sin soltarle las manos. Le encantaba que hiciera eso, y al parecer, a él también

Hola, mi amor – dijo él de la misma manera para después besar sus labios mientras acariciaba su cuello, su pecho y su estómago.

Ella gimió al contacto que tanto buscaba y tanto extrañaba. Y lo hizo aún más cuando su esposo reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios.

Tócame, Draco...

La petición de ella era tan ansiosa que lo provocó sobremanera y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla pero como las veces anteriores, de pronto él se detuvo con una mueca que Hermione no podía definir como dolida, triste o arrepentida pero era algo así, o tal vez una mezcla de las tres.

Draco suspiró e intentó apartarse con delicadeza, pero su esposa lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo miró con desconcierto y coraje. El joven Malfoy pudo jurar que esos ojos verdes le recriminaban de una manera que nunca antes habían hecho… con un dolor y frustración indescriptibles que lo dejaron helado.

Mi amor... – la llamó intentando calmar las cosas – no puedo...

¿Por qué? – lo cuestionó sintiendo las mejillas calientes y los ojos con la picazón propia de las lágrimas que se contienen – ¿ya no me deseas?

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para mirarla desconcertado.

¿Qué? – preguntó confuso.

¿No soy suficientemente buena para ti? – siguió su esposa, ya sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que caían contra su voluntad, haciéndola enojar – ¿No logro hacerte sentir bien? ¿Ya te cansaste de mi?

Draco no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. La miró con un dolor indescriptible y sintiéndose una cucaracha al saber que su rechazo era la ocasión de ese dolor que le desgarraba el corazón. Logró que lo soltara y se acostó a su lado. La castaña limpió con rapidez las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. No podía explicarse el rechazo de su esposo y sentía una impotencia inmensa.

Hermione... – dijo él en un suspiro

La joven desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente intentando parar las lágrimas, algo que consiguió, aunque no con total éxito

Perdóname, mi amor, por favor – rogó el joven, furioso con él mismo

¡Es que no entiendo qué está pasando, Draco! – gritó ella mirándolo de lleno y soltando un sollozo que le rompió el alma – ¡si no es por falta de deseo, entonces no sé qué más pudo haber causado que ya no quieras hacerme el amor! Debe ser algo en mí...

Draco cerró los ojos como si le hubiera lanzado una pedrada. Era verdad. Era un mentiroso y se odiaba por eso. Pero Hermione no podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. No podía hacerle esto, no se merecía ese dolor.

Hermione, sólo ha sido esta vez... – se disculpó sin mirarla – perdóname, solo estoy cansado...

¡Han sido cuatro veces en dos semanas! – lo interrumpió frustrada – ¡y llevamos dos meses casados! ¡Según me dijeron, lo único que deberías querer hacer en este momento de nuestro matrimonio es acostarte conmigo! – luego gritó negando con la cabeza – ¡Como en Suiza!

Tenía razón. Pero, ¿cómo decirle que las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que volvieron?, ¿cómo contarle la verdad sin lastimarla? Se sentía como en un laberinto sin salida. El aire comenzó a faltarle.

No me siento bien – argumentó el joven, tomando la mano de ella

Pero la castaña se soltó con rapidez, se puso la bata de dormir y las pantuflas. Ni siquiera puso atención a su respiración pesada y dificultosa. Solo le faltaba una excusa de salud para salir bien librado pero no iba a seguirle el juego.

Perfecto – dijo furiosa – entonces te dejo solo para que te sientas mejor...

Hermione – la llamó, cansinamente

¿Sabes qué? – su tono no era el de un grito pero se le asemejaba – ¡tal vez seas alérgico a mí!

Esta afirmación estuvo seguida por el azote de la puerta, que hizo vibrar los cristales.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos. Solo unos segundos. Recordó a detalle lo que acababa de pasar y se sintió el peor marido y hombre del mundo.

Hermione estaba sufriendo y era por su culpa. Si no fuera tan cobarde y le dijera la verdad, tal vez no le dolería tanto como él se imaginaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Necesitaba tomar decisiones y la primera tenía que ver con una llamada urgente. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que tan familiar se le estaba haciendo esta ultima semana.

El teléfono llamó tres o cuatro veces y luego... esa voz aterciopelada que era como un bálsamo para él dentro de todo este mar de confusión.

¿Diga?

¿Pansy?

¡Draco! – gritó – ¿estás bien?

Lo siento... – dio como respuesta mientras sentía lágrimas también caer por su cara – no puedo

¿De qué estás hablando? – la voz de la mujer sonaba a reproche – ¡lo prometiste! ¡y tú fuiste quien me buscó! – su tono se había elevado hasta estar furiosa – ¡Ahora no puedes arrepentirte! ¡No puedes acostarte con ella!

Lo que no puedo es seguir con esta situación, Pansy – el rubio no dejaba de llorar en silencio – perdón... olvida lo que te prometí

Si no hubiera sido por la respiración entrecortada de Draco, se podía creer que la línea estaba muerta. Y así permaneció por unos segundos hasta que fue la joven Parkinson quien habló

Draco, escúchame – dijo, esperando que no le colgara el teléfono

¿Qué? – preguntó con fastidio

Piénsalo bien – intentó persuadirlo – casi termina mi turno, hablaremos y tomaremos una decisión juntos pero, por favor no hagas nada antes.

Draco sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al escuchar el tono de súplica de la joven Parkinson.

No puedo Pansy – la interrumpió – no puedo hacerle esto, me necesita.

Y sin escuchar una palabra más, colgó su celular, lo dejó junto a la mesa y respiró profundo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la sala de tele.

Sin tocar la puerta, entró y vio a su esposa con la vista fija en la televisión. Seguramente si le hubieran preguntado qué veía, no hubiera tenido ni idea. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada dura pero con claros síntomas de haber llorado. La panza se le hizo un nudo de frustración.

Mi amor... – comenzó el rubio sentándose junto a ella en el enorme y mullido sillón – perdóname...

Ve a descansar, Draco – dijo sin mirarlo y tomando el control remoto para cambiar la película de zombies que había dejado – no quiero que me culpes por no poder curarte...

Hermione... – dijo tomando su mano y besándola

Vete, Draco...

Hubiera querido sonar más decidida, hubiera querido castigarlo por ese rechazo injustificado pero el simple roce de sus manos, hacía que la voz le temblara de deseo.

Te necesito, Hermione...

Y lo que le decía no ayudaba en nada a bajar sus ganas de tirarse sobre él. Pero ya no quería más de lo mismo, más sentirse emocionada y que después le quitaran de golpe esa emoción.

No es cierto – dijo aún sin mirarlo

El rubio siguió besando el interior de su brazo y subió a su cuello, sabiendo que ese punto en especial la perdía.

No quiero... – Hermione intentó armar una frase coherente mientras seguía sintiendo los labios de su marido sobre su piel – no quiero que me hagas un favor...

Su tono fue muy duro y logró que él se separara y la mirara. De nuevo su expresión mostraba furia y dolor.

No te estoy haciendo ningún favor – aclaró acercándose a sus labios – te deseo...

Mentira... – aún al terminar de pronunciar esa palabra, sabía que Draco estaba ganando. Escuchar esa última frase en boca de su esposo siempre la hacía flaquear.

Sabes que me vuelves loco, Hermione – afirmó tocándola

Empezaba a sentirse perdida en sus caricias y de pronto abrió los ojos y lo apartó.

¿Por qué me rechazas, entonces?

Draco suspiró y se debatió unos segundos entre contarle la verdad o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Optó por la segunda opción. Definitivamente era un cobarde. Aunque, un cobarde muy sensual. Empezó a subir el delicado camisón de su esposa, haciéndola perder el control de la situación.

¿Quieres explicaciones – le susurró al oído – o quieres que te demuestre que de verdad me vuelves loco?

Muy tentada a elegir lo primero, abrió la boca para pedir explicaciones pero lo que recibió fue un beso intenso y apasionado de su esposo. Sintió su lengua recorrer la suya y lo apresó por el cuello. Lo guió hacia su cuello y su pecho. Antes de dejar de pensar y dedicarse a sentir, solo pudo advertirte en un susurro:

Todavía... me debes... una... explicación

* * *

Adrienne había propuesto ir a la cafetería de la esquina de la universidad pero Ginny se negó rotundamente. Ahí es donde iba con él.

Finalmente decidieron ir a un pub irlandés (la rubia pensó que allí, Ginny se sentiría como en casa aunque para eso hiciera falta mas que unas cuantas cervezas, tréboles y decoración verde con rojo).

La pelirroja acababa de terminar de contarle lo que acababa de pasar hacía una hora en el departamento, y Adrienne, sin soltar su copa y su cigarro, la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

No me sorprende – dijo dejando salir una amplia sonrisa

Ginny la miró profundamente por unos segundos, negando con la cabeza.

A mi tampoco – suspiró – fue mi culpa dejar que todo esto avanzara...

Tranquilízate – la rubia sonaba despreocupada, lo que enojó a su amiga ¡Cómo se notaba que no era ella la que se encontraba en esa situación!

¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si acabo de engañar a mi novio?

Hey... ahí hay dos premisas falsas... ¿engañar? ¿tu novio?

¡Si! – gritó enfadada y cruzando los brazos – ¿que no acabas de oír la historia que te conté? ¡Me le tiré encima, Adrienne!

Shh... – la calló de nuevo, inalterable – todo depende de la perspectiva que tengas de ese hecho – Ginny frunció el ceño – si tu crees que un beso es engañar a alguien, entonces sí tienes un problema y la culpa no te dejará dormir en la noche...

No me parece prudente que hagas bromas respecto a mi siendo una puta

Dijo casi en un grito, muy molesta. Adrienne se atragantó con el tequila.

¡Una puta! – se burló y dejó soltar una carcajada – ¡Ginny, por favor! ¡Tienes estándares bastante altos respecto a ti misma! ¡Un beso no te convierte en una puta!

¡Pues... así me siento! – la joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Adrienne lo notó y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Respiró profundamente e intentó explicarle las cosas desde su punto de vista, con un tono mucho mas conciliador y reflexivo.

Gin... estás sola, te sientes abandonada por Harry – tuvo cuidado de no llamarlo "novio" porque ahí si ardería Troya – y estás buscando cobijo y cercanía con alguien más. Eso es todo.

Pero, ¿por qué? – dijo soltando la primera lágrima - ¿por qué no puedo estar contenta con lo que tengo? ¡Harry es el hombre perfecto! Todo el mundo querría estar con él...

Creo que exageras – acotó con sinceridad

Creo que eres demasiado permisiva – atacó de vuelta

La rubia rió y sacudió la cabeza

Puede ser – dijo apagando su cigarro – lo que creo es que si sientes que con Charlie puedes encontrar una conexión especial: amigo, amor, novio, amante... – la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos de nuevo – no tienes por qué cerrarle las puertas – Ginny la miró escandalizada pero por algún motivo, sus palabras la tranquilizaron – Date una oportunidad.

Estás loca... – fue lo único que atinó a decir

Y aún así, elegiste contarme todo esto precisamente a mí... así que algo de mi locura querías escuchar.

Ginny la miró sorprendida. Su seguridad al hablar era tal, que bien podría venderle hielo a los pingüinos. Tal vez su argumento era tonto, tal vez era útil, tal vez no tenía sentido... pero le había gustado considerar la opción.

Volvieron al departamento en silencio, solo roto por la conversación de Adrienne, que no le dio mas vueltas a la historia de Ginny, la dejó y fluir y en cinco minutos le estaba contando sobre su proyecto de entrevista a un personaje importante.

Ginny escuchó a lo lejos algo sobre un artista, un jugador de quidditch y el ministro de magia pero en realidad no puso atención a lo que escuchaba. Su mente estaba en Harry... y en Charlie. Mucho mas en éste último por los recientes eventos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Podía ver la cara de Harry en su cabeza si ella le decía "ya no te quiero", y es que ¡además no era verdad! No podía ser verdad que un par de meses y una relación de amistad terminara con lo que tenía con su novio.

¿Hermione? – la llamó Marie desde la sala

Cuando giró a verla, notó un gesto de confusión en su roommate y la imitó.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó suspicaz

Está pensando – aclaró Adrienne sacando su lap top para hablar con su maravilloso Peter.

Ginny la fulminó con la mirada. Era algo raro lo que le pasaba con ella. La ayudaba escucharla y que le diera consejos pero la parecía, a veces, muy poco sensible. Como ahora.

Tienes carta en tu habitación – Marie no preguntó más. Ella era mucho mas sensible que las otras dos. Solo le sonrió y siguió viendo la televisión.

Gracias – dijo la joven Weasley quitándose el abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Seguramente era la carta semanal de Molly, sobreprotectora a morir, quien le recomendaría como siempre, que se abrigara y comiera bien. Rió al pensar en su madre y fue a la cocina a sacar las cosas para prepararse un sándwich.

¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó Marie entrando a la cocina y tomando con lentitud un vaso para servirse agua.

Ginny la miró de lleno. Hubiera querido contarle para conocer su opinión y qué haría ella en su lugar, pero hacerlo una vez en un día había sido suficiente. Le dolía. La situación y ese pseudotriángulo amoroso le dolían hasta el alma. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando pensó cómo debía reaccionar la próxima vez que viera a Charlie. ¿qué pasaría? ¿qué le diría? ¿qué esperaría él que hiciera? ¿intentaría seguir con lo que empezaron? La cabeza empezó a dolerle.

¿Ginny?

Si – respondió resuelta – gracias por preguntar

Marie no le creyó una palabra pero asintió.

Si necesitas algo, puedes hablar conmigo – le recordó y salió por la puerta, dejando el vaso en la mesa y haciendo mas evidente que solo había sido un pretexto para preguntar por ella.

La pelirroja sonrió y preparó su sándwich, sintiendo con mucha frecuencia ese pinchazo en el corazón al pensar en ver a Charlie de nuevo.

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y fue a su habitación.

Veía la cara de Charlie diciendo todo su discurso antes de besarla. Veía sus ojos, esos ojos que le hablaban con tanta sinceridad.

Puso la comida sobre la mesa y recogió la carta del escritorio.

La cama empezó a moverse, las paredes se acercaban a ella lentamente, dejándola sin respiración. Eso pasaba en su mente, pues cuando vio el remitente de la carta, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que dolía... parecía sentir la mirada recriminadora de si novio quien, finalmente, se había dignado a mandarle una miserable carta.

La dejó sobre la cama y se alejó unos pasos como si le quemara las manos. La miró unos segundos desde lejos. Harry.

De pronto una furia espantosa se apoderó de ella. ¡Todo era su culpa! Si él no se hubiera desaparecido tanto tiempo, ella no hubiera buscado compañía y "cobijo" en alguien mas, como dijo Adrienne.

Se acercó a la cama y tomó la carta, enojada. La desdobló y comenzó a leer:

_Hola princesa,_

_Sé que no tengo disculpas por no haberte escrito antes. No quería decirte para que no pienses que son pretextos pero luego pensé que eres mi novia y que contigo no puedo tener secretos así que te lo diré._

La pelirroja sintió como el estómago se le contraía. Ella si que tenía un secreto para él, y uno grande.

_Dumbledore nos encomendó a tu hermano y a mi una misión especial. Debemos vigilar la mansión de los Malfoy, porque como sabes, las cosas allí dentro se están poniendo muy feas. Dementores y sueños macabros... en fin, gajes del oficio._

_Pero es por eso que no te he escrito, mi amor. Entre las guardias nocturnas, el trabajo en el día y los reportes del caso, no me da la vida para hacerlo._

_¿estás enojada?_

Ginny asintió ligeramente, como si lo tuviera enfrente pero también sonrió. ¿Quién hacía preguntas en un papel que no puede responder?

_Sabía que esa pregunta te haría sonreír._

_Sabes que pienso en ti todos los días, con cada cosa que hago. Al dormirme lo hago esperando que estés bien; al despertarme, mi primer pensamiento también eres tú. Así que la respuesta a si sigo queriéndote como antes es no. Claro que no te quiero como antes, te quiero mucho más._

La joven sintió un nudo en la garganta que le hacía difícil pasar saliva. Se sentía una miserable sanguijuela.

_Yo también extraño tus besos y tus caricias. Y para ya no extrañarte tanto, te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar: en dos semanas voy a ir a visitarte. Solo un día pero es mejor que nada, ¿no te parece?_

_Estoy muy emocionado de verte, mi amor. Cuento los días y las horas para poder volver a sentirte entre mis brazos, a besarte, a aspirar tu aroma que me vuelve loco..._

Ginny dobló la carta, a la que solo le quedaban un par de líneas de despedida y la firma de Harry. Eso era demasiado. De pronto todo el enojo que había sentido hacía solo unos minutos había desaparecido. Harry la quería, la extrañaba y había un motivo superior a sus fuerzas que lo retenía en Londres. Y mientras, ella había decidido caer en los brazos de otro, que solo por hablarle bonito y cantarle una canción asquerosamente cursi, la había hecho caer como mosca en miel.

Bufó, enfadada con ella misma. Era lo peor.

Desde su cama, contempló el sándwich y el jugo en el escritorio y de pronto dejaron de parecerle apetitosos.

* * *

Estaban acostados, los dos despiertos y ninguno decía nada.

Era un momento extraño, ni bueno ni malo, solo... diferente. Él giró discretamente para contemplar su cara y ella cerró los ojos. Por algún motivo no quería encontrarse con su mirada. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido muy diferente a las veces anteriores en que habían hecho el amor.

Decidió que no podía comportarse como si tuviera cuatro años, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su esposo, que sonreía ligeramente.

Buenos días, bella durmiente

Buenos días – respondió ella, seria

Lo vio con intención de besarla pero ahora era ella la que no estaba segura de querer tenerlo cerca.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño, donde se encerró y permaneció un rato contemplándose en el espejo. Estudió sus propias facciones, la forma de su cara, el color de sus ojos... era como si no se hubiera visto antes. Como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

Solo fue un detalle diferente – se dijo – eso es todo...

Y con un largo suspiro abrió las llaves del agua y entró a la ducha.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente...

**Flashback**

Las manos expertas de Draco se desplazaban por toda su piel haciéndola sentir esas cosquillas y ese calor abrasador que solo había conocido con él y que la hacía pedir más.

Después de que ella se repusiera de la primera explosión de placer durante la noche, era su turno de llevar las riendas de la situación. Se sentó sobre su cintura y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama verde.

Pero como si le hubiera jalado los vellos de la nuca, él la tomó fuertemente de las manos y la miró con rudeza.

No me quites la camisa – ordenó

Ella frunció el ceño y empezó a sentir una desazón importante. ¿A qué venía eso?

¿Qué? – le preguntó ella, con lo que le quedaba de voz.

Por favor... – su voz se hizo más dulce, tras darse cuenta de que había sonado muy duro – prefiero tenerla puesta...

La mirada de suspicacia de la joven permaneció en su rostro hasta que él volvió a abordarla con besos que le quitaban la respiración y se olvidó del incidente, dejándose hacer.

**Fin flashback**

Hermione retomó ese detalle en particular cuando terminó de bañarse y se quedó meditándolo un buen rato. ¿Qué querría decir eso? Nunca le había "prohibido" hacer nada, y menos en la cama. ¿Podría ser algo malo? ¿Algo que le estaba escondiendo? De nuevo, negó con la cabeza para sí misma. Le encantaba hacerse historias en la cabeza pero seguramente no era nada grave y solo era uno de sus experimentos íntimos.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó a la cocina donde él ya había preparado el café y un par de panes con mantequilla y mermelada para los dos.

Te hice el desayuno – dijo, orgulloso

Hermione contempló el sencillo, casi raquítico desayuno y rió

¡Hombre! No te hubieras molestado

Pero tu ni siquiera comes...

Claro que si! – se defendió – me gusta desayunar fruta y jugo...

Con un movimiento de varita, su esposo lo apareció frente a ella

¿Algo más que necesites?

La castaña lo miró sin saber qué sentir. Parecía que se estaba esforzando demasiado por ser agradable… y no le estaba resultando del todo bien.

Está bien – tomó un trozo grande de manzana – gracias

Bueno – dijo besando su frente – me voy, que tengo que estar en dos minutos en una junta…

La dejó con la despedida en la boca y un beso en los labios, pero asintió y lo vio desaparecer ante su mirada triste.

Le pareció muy diferente a como se había comportado la noche anterior, de nuevo los recuerdos la asaltaron…

Hacía solo unas horas, él la besaba y la tocaba con desesperación, como si el mundo fuera a explotar mañana y esa fuera su última oportunidad de hacerlo. Hermione intentó recordar un momento, principalmente en Suiza, donde hubiera visto a Draco tan entregado y apasionado pero no lo consiguió. Definitivamente, ese momento era el más intenso que habían vivido juntos. Acariciaba y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir lo que nunca antes había sentido... y llevándola al éxtasis cuatro veces.

Al recordar este preciso detalle, sonrió avergonzada aunque no había nadie cerca. Quien la viera, no pensaría que en la cama y con su marido podía transformarse tanto. Él la hacía perder la cabeza.

Terminó su jugo de toronja y supuso que debía almacenar la noche anterior en su mente como algo bueno. Pasión. Una intensa y caliente ola de pasión los cubrió por completo, orillándolos hacer y decir cosas que no habían experimentado. Sonrió recordando cierto apodo que le puso, que la hacía enrojecer, pero no podía quitar de su mente y de su corazón esa sensación de que junto con la pasión, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Suspiró. Lo único que esperaba era que fuera un cambio positivo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas (casi cuatro) desde que había tenido intimidad con su esposa y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo de nuevo.

Esa noche, Draco hizo algo muy poco común.

Se puso pants y tenis para hacer deporte, le dio un largo, apasionado y desesperado beso a su esposa y salió caminando con paso firme por el jardín hasta salir de la casa, ante la mirada inquisidora de Hermione.

Su paso se fue haciendo más rápido, hasta que se encontró trotando en medio de las elegantes calles de Garden Hills. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y no tuvo que secarla, pues se confundió con el sudor que le caía copiosamente de la frente.

Su trote se volvió en minutos una carrera larga, decidida, fuerte... como si la vida se le fuera en esa caminata que ahora se había salido de control y sus pies parecían tener vida propia.

Pronto, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y justo cuando llevaba un par de metros corriendo por el pasto del parque, cayó en el suelo sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho que ignoró. Lloraba como un bebé, sollozaba dolorosa y fuertemente como si con cada grito un poco de ese dolor desgarrador que sentía desapareciera. Decidió seguir dejando fluir las lágrimas, los gritos, el dolor... esperando que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor, que limpiara su alma, que le diera tranquilidad y le devolviera la felicidad.

Pero al pensar esto su llanto se hizo, si es posible, mucho más doloroso. Sabía que para él la palabra "felicidad" era una mentira, una fantasía. Algo con lo que solo podía soñar.

Felicidad era algo que ya nunca podría volver a sentir.

* * *

Llevaba tres semanas sumergido en esos estúpidos libros y no había nada nuevo. Al parecer el estúpido líder de los mortífagos había elegido un encantamiento verdaderamente desconocido para la comunidad mágica.

Rió ante su propio pensamiento. "el estúpido líder de los mortífagos". Qué lejos habían quedado esos tiempos donde la sola mención del nombre de Voldemort le causaban escalofríos. Ahora no lo decía porque le causaba repele y pereza. Si, el Ron de ahora era muy diferente del de hacía unos años.

Amplió su sonrisa cuando pensó en Lavender. Eso sí que era diferente.

En realidad no entendía bien qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos, pero para él resultaba una relación. Tenía miedo de preguntarle pues no quería perder esos momentos de "esparcimiento" y diversión que tenía con ella. Podría asustarla insistiéndole en ponerle un nombre a lo que tenían. Pero eso le daría una guía a él. Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

¿Bueno? – preguntó del otro lado la joven con una voz cansina

Lavender soy yo, Ron

¡Hey! – su voz se avivió en segundos – ¿cómo estás?

Muy bien, enfrascado en mis libros

Que flojera – exclamó ella, burlona

Y pensando en ti

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa en la cara de la joven Brown

Eso me gusta más – dijo en un susurro – yo también pensaba en ti.

¿Ah si? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad – ¿y qué pensabas?

Pensaba en invitarte a cenar a mi casa – propuso ella en un tono seductor – aunque nadie dice que tenemos que comer...

No – respondió él, ignorando la insinuación de ella – conozco un lugar de pastas delicioso, ¿quieres?

Mmm... está bien – dijo ella, conforme aunque no emocionada – te espero a las 9:30 en mi casa

¡Perfecto!

¡Oye! – le gritó la joven sabiendo que colgarían pronto – te tengo una sorpresa...

Ron se quedó sin habla. Una sorpresa, por parte de Lavender, podía ser una pluma nueva o una prenda de lencería. Así que no supo qué expresión tomar.

Me estoy dirigiendo hacia tu casa – advirtió – puedo aparecerme y hacer algo espontáneo … ¿te parece?

El joven permaneció en silencio imaginando lo que pasaría si volvían a dormir juntos. Se había vuelto un auténtico fanático de las caricias de la joven Brown pero de nuevo pensó que pisaba suelo pantanoso. No quería salir de una mala experiencia para entrar a una peor.

El que calla otorga – resolvió ella – enseguida estoy allí

El pelirrojo escuchó cómo ella colgaba el teléfono y hasta entonces reaccionó

¿Lavender? ¡No vengas!... – dijo en tono desesperado

_Idiota… ¿para qué sigues con esto en la mano si ni siquiera te escucha?_ – se reprochó y colgó ruidosamente. Respiró profundo y cuando giró, vio cómo ella aparecía por la chimenea…

Hola guapo – le dijo sonriendo seductoramente – decidí usar la chimenea… es más… íntima, ¿no crees?

Si – dijo él viendo que su acompañante había decidido usar una bata de baño y tenía el pelo húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros – más íntimo, claro…

Pues… - dijo ella acercándose a él – ya estoy aquí…

Ya… ya veo – Ron sacudió la cabeza ¿por qué estaba nervioso?

Ya. Seguro era porque no se esperaba tener la imagen de su actual amante recién salida del baño y sosteniendo un paquete entre sus manos.

¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó ella, fingiendo preocupación pero conociendo perfectamente el motivo del súbito nerviosismo del pelirrojo. Dejó el paquete cuadrado sobre la mesa.

Perfectamente – respondió recuperando un poco de compostura, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Las imágenes de la noche del viernes anterior venían a su cabeza como flashazos, y tenía que reconocer que la joven que tenía enfrente no era ninguna inexperta en lo que hacía.

Se lo iba a demostrar una vez más, pues sin que lo esperara, se acercó y lo jaló de la camisa para unir sus labios con los suyos y besarlo con sus acostumbrados mordiscos. Con rapidez lo guió al sofá y puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ron le devolvió los besos sin querer frenarse, no podía negar que le fascinaban los besos de Hermione… dio un respingo con su propio pensamiento… _¡de Lavender, idiota!_

Pero ya no pudo disfrutar más, se sentía un cornudo, traidor y patán. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Lavender. Cuando su acompañante estaba bajando por su pecho, él se giró con un movimiento hábil, dejándola debajo de él…

¿Así que hoy mandas tú? – preguntó sorprendida pero recuperando su mirada seductora casi de inmediato – esta bien…

Ron sonrió divertido, sosteniéndole las manos que intentaban acercarlo de nuevo a ella.

Siempre mando yo – dijo, retándola y haciéndola reír – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

¿Qué? – la joven lo miró suspicaz – ¿De qué estás hablando?

Lo había estado evitando durante todas las ocasiones anteriores. Pero ya no era posible. No quería lastimarla, quería saber que ambos estaban en el mismo canal.

¿Qué somos, Lavender? – necesitaba saber cómo lo estaba percibiendo ella

La aludida se recostó sobre sus codos, logrando que la bata se abriera aunque sin dejar a la vista ninguno de sus atributos… aunque por poco. Suspiró.

Así que de pronto eres de los que quieren definiciones – se burló

Sólo contéstame... – pidió, sin querer dar una orden pero sonando serio

Somos dos amigos que se la pasan bien, se divierten y se acuestan de vez en cuando, Ron… - respondió ella con fastidio, al ver el giro que tomaba la conversación

¿Y eso es todo lo que quieres ser? – preguntó el, confundido

¡Si! – afirmó ella con total seguridad – eso es justo lo que quiero, guapo…

El joven se decepcionó un poco… había sufrido demasiado enamorándose de alguien que no lo quería, así que no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Al menos con la sinceridad de Lavender, sabía a qué atenerse. Y su alma descansaba al saber que ella tampoco esperaba algo de él, pues aunque llevara bien trabajado lo de Hermione Malfoy, el pensamiento le seguía doliendo si lo consideraba mucho tiempo.

Así que – preguntó el joven – ¿simplemente somos amigos que tienen sexo?

¡Ey! ¡Un momento! – lo regañó ella poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho – lo que tú y yo hacemos es excelente – sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja – no lo subestimes, ni lo llames "solo sexo".

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y rió. La rubia era una cínica pero eso le encantaba, que las cosas fueran claras.

Está bien – le dijo poniéndose de pie

Sabía que no te atreverías a hacer nada más – lo retó ella

Ron respondió como esperaba. La acorraló con sus brazos, y respirando muy cerca de sus labios para provocarla.

Tenemos que dejar algo para el postre… - dijo acercándose más – ¿no crees?

Ella rió con ganas y él la besó como siempre lo hacía… con desesperación. Luego la miró profundamente, intentando mirar en sus ojos algo que le dijera que ella era la indicada para olvidar… pero en realidad no pudo ver nada.

Eres ingenioso, Weasley – le dijo dándole un corto beso en la barbilla como despedida

Es parte de mi encanto – respondió besando su nariz

La joven se puso de pie, se acomodó la bata y se acercó de nuevo a la chimenea

Mira tu regalo – dijo señalando el paquete con la mirada – nos vemos en la noche entonces

Gracias – respondió viéndola irse en ese atuendo tan sexy – hasta la noche Lavender…

Adiós, guapo… - dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ron sonrió. Cualquier cosa era posible con esa mujer cínica y desinhibida.

No tardó nada en abrir el paquete, aunque no sin algo de recelo y la sonrisa se le borró cuando encontró un libro de encantamientos.

_¡otro mas!_ – pensó enfadado. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que esa cínica le ponía atención a sus conversaciones y no solamente era algo físico. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando dejó de considerarse a sí mismo un juguete y capricho del deseo de Lavender. Ella se interesaba por él. Y no de una manera enfermiza. Solo... se interesaba en sus cosas.

Con esa idea en la mente, que lo puso contento sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió salir a comprar algunos víveres que hacían falta en su casa. O al menos ese sería el pretexto, la realidad era que quería huir de todos los desgraciados libros de encantamientos, incluso del nuevo y reluciente de cuero negro.

Tomó las llaves y se dirigió al supermercado.

Compró lo básico: papás, cacahuates, refrescos y cervezas. Harry y él podían vivir de esos alimentos por una buena cantidad de tiempo. Pasó por la farmacia y recordó que también les hacía falta un buen antiácido por semejante dieta. Dieta. Comida. Cena. Cena con Lavender. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pensando en lo que lo esperaba en la noche.

De pronto todo empezó a darle vueltas.

Creyó que alucinaba.

Frente a él, estaba Hermione pagando un paquete rosa, del cual no pudo distinguir el contenido. Su mente pensó a mil por hora y contempló la posibilidad de esconderse entre las medicinas o salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario. Pero cuanto empezaba a desandar sus pasos, ella se giró bruscamente y se topó de frente con su mirada café. No pudo moverse.

¿Ron?

El joven, en su nerviosismo, no percibió la nota histérica en la voz de ella

Hola, Hermione – respondió como autómata

¿Cómo estás? – dijo intentando, sin éxito esconder el paquete rectangular rosa y luciendo en realidad muy poco interesada en la respuesta de su amigo.

Bien, bien...

Se sentía un estúpido. No podía armar una frase coherente y eso lo molestaba sobremanera. Respiró y sonriendo le habló.

Tiene mucho que no te veo...

Si, tienes razón... – asintió ella aún histérica, y optó por abrir la bolsa para meter su caja pero se atoró.

Déjame ayudarte – se ofreció él

Ella iba a gritarle que no, pero parecería incluso más loca de lo que ya se veía. El joven desatoró el cierre de la bolsa y la abrió para ella. En su intento por meter la caja a su bolsa, los nervios la traicionaron y la dejó caer.

El joven se agachó a recogerla ante la mirada escandalizada de su amiga.

_Predictor_ – leyó él para sí. Se tardó unos segundos en levantarse, y en recuperarse de los sentimientos que lo embargaron pero finalmente se puso de pie y dándole la caja a Hermione, fingió que no sabía de qué se trataba. Le sonrió falsamente, y ella lo imitó

Es para una amiga – dijo cerrando la bolsa y respirando profundamente.

Lo mejor era mentirle pues si la prueba resultaba positiva, quería que fuera Draco el primero en saberlo... no Ron

Si, está bien – respondió sin creerle una palabra. Pero incluso prefería pensar que ella era un ser asexuado – debes estar en un apuro, asi que te dejo para que vayas a tu casa

Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo bizarro del encuentro. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que ella estaba casada y no había sido el mejor momento para encontrarlo pero aún así, quería saber de él.

No – dijo con sinceridad y más tranquila – me encantaría que tomaramos un café, si tú quieres.

Suena bien – aceptó con una sonrisa – déjame pagar y vamos.

Perfecto – dijo ella pasando delante de él y acompañándolo a la caja.

Diez minutos después, los dos estaban sentados en una terraza muy acogedora. Él con un café espresso y ella con un té de frutas.

Es una zona preciosa – dijo la joven – ¿vives por aquí?

¿No conoces mi casa? – se extrañó el joven

Hermione negó con una sonrisa.

Cuando saliste de la madriguera yo... empecé a salir con Draco y nunca me presentaste tu departamento nuevo

Por algún motivo extraño, Ron se sintió apenado por no haberla invitado. Aunque no tenía por qué. No era algo fácil invitar a su enamorada eterna a su casa junto con su novio, que por cierto era un mortífago. No, no tenia motivos para sentirse culpable de la decisión que había tomado en ese entonces.

Bueno, ya lo sabes entonces... – dijo sacando un papel y apuntando una dirección – Mahogany Road 135, sobre Manchester Avenue.

¡Muy cerca de aquí! – dijo ella tomando la hoja y tras leerla la guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón – muy pronto te voy a visitar, si quieres.

Ron no pasó por alto el final de la frase y suspiró.

Claro que quiero – le dijo con el corazón en la mano – créeme cuando te digo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que... bueno, desde que dejamos de frecuentarnos tanto.

Te creo – suspiró ella también – la vida cambia de maneras que ni nos esperábamos.

Los dos se quedaron pensando en sus frases y la del otro. Era como si una nube de secretismo se hubiera posado sobre los dos. Cosas que no se podían decir pero que sabían que morían por contarse.

Ron no podía decirle que era el encargado de cuidar a sus suegros mortifagos y que tal vez estaban en peligro de muerte. No creyó que sería buena idea preocuparla si no podía hacer nada en realidad.

Hermione no podía contarle sobre el distanciamiento con su esposo ni sus sospechas de estar embarazada, no le parecía prudente por la reacción que pudiera tener su amigo.

¿Y qué sabes de Ginny? – preguntó la joven, evadiendo sus pensamientos

¿Has hablado con Ginny? – Ron encimó su pregunta sobre la de su amiga.

Los dos rieron. Siempre es más sencillo hablar de los que no están. Es mucho menos invasivo y permite opinar sin tapujos sobre la vida de los demás.

Fue como si ambos se dieran cuenta de que no podían decir lo que realmente les preocupaba.

Hablé con ella la semana pasada – el tono de Hermione era mucho más relajado ahora – creo que Alemania le está sentando muy bien

A ver si no se trae un alemán de por allá...

Hermione lo miró suspicaz

¿Qué sabes? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido

¿Qué? – se sorprendió – ¿debería de saber algo?

No, no...

Ron no quiso profundizar más en el tema porque no quería estar en medio de ningún triangulo amoroso. Con su situación tenía suficiente.

Esto es una tontería – dijo finalmente la joven

¿Qué?

Esto – los señaló a ambos – hablar como si no hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos hace no mucho tiempo.

El joven sonrió dolorosamente. Quería decirle que dos años y todo lo que había pasado antes de su boda eran tiempo y motivos suficientes como para que no pudieran hablar o ni siquiera verse como mejores amigos. Pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada. No quería causar un enojo cuando había posibilidades de arreglar las cosas.

¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó, acercándose a ella sobre la mesa y sonriéndole en son de paz

Todo – dijo ella acercándose de la misma manera – quiero saber todo de lo que me he perdido sobre tu vida en estos meses.

Los dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada por la manera en que parecía que comploteaban contra alguien.

Pasaron dos horas mientras Ron le contaba sobre su trabajo (sin especificar las misiones), algunas anécdotas graciosas de Harry que la hicieron reír mucho, su reciente gusto por las caminatas nocturnas y cualquier cantidad de tonterías que se le ocurrían en el momento para compartir con ella y también para hacerla reír.

Ella le contó sobre lo maravilloso que fue Suiza, su intento por esquiar, su nueva casa y los arreglos que le hizo, algunas decisiones importantes del trabajo y cosas por el estilo.

Fue como una confesión. A medias, pues no podían decirse detalles de sus vidas actuales pero se sintió bien liberar y comentar las cosas buenas con personas tan importantes como eran ellos mutuamente.

¡Es tardísimo! – dijo Hermione de pronto, al escuchar las campanadas de las seis – ¡tendía que estar en mi casa comiendo con mi esposo!

Pues si te está esperando, creo que va a estar un poco enojado – dijo él burlándose de la situación. Pudo notar que aunque ella lo llamó "mi esposo", el nudo de asco y enojo que sentían antes había desaparecido.

No te burles – dijo tomando su bolsa y su suéter – me tengo que ir pero me dio muchísimo gusto hablar contigo.

Se acercó para darle un beso de despedida que él recibió gustoso y le devolvió.

Espero que nos veamos pronto – deseó el joven

Ya verás que si – lo alentó mientras sacaba un billete de su cartera – prometo ir a visitar tu casa muy pronto.

Yo invito – dijo él regresándole el billete que había puesto sobre la mesa – por el gusto que me dio verte y hablar contigo.

La joven Malfoy sonrió y le dio de nuevo un beso, esta vez en la frente

A mi también me encantó hablar contigo – dijo con un tono maternal – estamos en contacto, ¿si?

El joven asintió y la miró alejarse, pero al segundo paso le gritó.

Hermione – cuando ella volteó, su voz se hizo más baja – dile a tu amiga que espero que el resultado de su prueba sea el que espera...

Decir eso le costó mucho trabajo pero tenía que hacerlo. Pensar que Hermione podía ser mamá de un hijo de Draco Malfoy lo colocaba de nuevo en la realidad. Él no era esa persona especial. Bueno, lo era y las dos horas de conversación se lo acababan de confirmar pero no era la persona a quien ella amaba. Y ese pensamiento ya no dolía. Sonrió, contento.

Gracias – dijo ella, conmovida – se lo diré

Él asintió y se despidió de nuevo. Ella se fue a paso muy rápido esperando que a Draco se le hubiera ocurrido comer algo y no esperarla.

Los dos se quedaron con un muy buen sabor de boca después de ese café juntos, un café que se merecían, un café que esperaban fuera el primero de muchos.

* * *

Camino a casa iba pensando en la prueba de embarazo. En realidad no creía necesitarla, solo era un modo de corroborar sus sospechas antes de que le enviaran a su casa los resultados de la prueba de sangre que acababa de hacerse la mañana anterior. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró los resultados en el buzón de su casa. Eran rápidos.

Muchos números al lado de iniciales que seguramente eran de alguna hormona y comparaciones con lo esperado para la prueba la confundieron, pero al final una sola palabra, la que venía después de "diagnóstico", le quitó el aliento.

POSITIVO

El corazón empezó a latirle con mucha fuerza y sintió que tenía que sentarse antes de caer tendida al suelo. Se apoyó sobre la pared y bajó lentamente hasta sentarse en las escaleras.

Positivo.

Estaba embarazada.

Iba a tener un hijo.

Draco y ella iban a tener un hijo.

La tomaba totalmente por sorpresa a pesar de las miles de pláticas que habían tenido sobre esto. Y a pesar de que estuviera lejana y enojada con su marido. Pensó en todo lo que cambiaría su vida: su trabajo, sus amigos, su tiempo libre, sus vacaciones, su sueño...

Tuvo que contener un grito de alegría y se tapó la boca mientras sentía el corazón estallarle dentro del pecho.

Tenía que pensar cómo se lo diría al orgulloso papá, a los abuelos, a sus amigos... pensó en Ron y en su buen gusto al desearle suerte con su futura maternidad. Sí que había cambiado. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Iba a ser mamá. Mamá. Y aunque lo repitiera mil veces, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea.

Permaneció inmersa en sus cavilaciones por casi media hora hasta que los mosquitos empezaron a hacer su aparición, recordándole que los rayos del sol eran los últimos del día. Respiró profundamente e intentó quitar su sonrisa de la cara pero no lo logró. Estaba totalmente feliz. nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. Tenía miedo que pudiera explotar porque tanta felicidad no cupiera en ella.

Entró en la casa, esperando encontrar a su esposo en la sala, el comedor o la cocina pero no había rastros de él.

Subió la escalera sigilosamente y encontró la puerta del estudio entrecerrada, la luz prendida. Así que allí estaba.

Caminó despacio pensando tontamente que si la veía caminar muy rápido podía pensar que estaba embarazada. Se rió de ella misma. Como ese era su único pensamiento, creía que el de todo el mundo también lo seria.

Se acercó a la puerta y estando a punto de tocar, escuchó su voz. ¿Con quién hablaba?

Ya te dije que si – susurraba – lo haré hoy... digas lo que digas. Adiós

Y sin más, colgó.

Ella se desconcertó al verlo suspirar y taparse la cara completa con las palmas de las manos. Parecía preocupado.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó analizando su cara

Y en ese momento aspiró el olor de su recámara. Afrutado y dulzón, un perfume que le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía ponerle cara.

Si – respondió el con nerviosismo. La miró fijamente. Había algo diferente en ella, su mirada, su sonrisa... no sabría decir qué.

Volvió la vista a los pedazos de pergamino donde estaba revisando fórmulas de pociones. Hermione bufó enfadada. Una cosa era que la rechazara a ella, pero ¡no podía rechazarla cuando le iba a presentar a su bebé! ¿O tal vez no era un buen momento y tenía que pensar una manera original y cursi para hacerlo?

¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue? – preguntó, comenzando a molestarse

Si… - dijo cambiando el tono a uno más serio, si es que eso era posible – ¿cómo te fue… con tu madre?

Hermione se desconcertó pues él siempre se refería a su suegra como "Amy", pero no notó que las últimas palabras habían sido dichas con recelo.

Mamá no llegó – dijo cruzando los brazos – me llamó para cancelar

La joven se acercó para darle un beso pero él no la miró.

Qué bien – dijo él sin modificar su tono y subrayando algo

¿Me estás escuchando? – le reprochó

Perfectamente – dio un sorbo a su café

Supo que algo no estaba bien. Se sentó en la silla frente a él y acercó su mano a la de él con la intención de acariciarlo.

Amor, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada – ¿tuviste un mal día en el trabajo?

Él hizo un movimiento poco discreto para zafarse y fue entonces que Hermione comenzó a sentir de nuevo el corazón latirle muy rápido. De coraje. Y de preocupación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Draco, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó cruzando los brazos – desde que llegué ni siquiera me has mirado. Antes, aunque no me tocaras, por lo menos me hablabas.

Él comentario le caló profundamente. Ya no la tocaba. Era verdad. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Luego dejó la pluma sobre los pergaminos y se puso de pie… ¿quería que la mirara? ¡Pues la miraría!

Olvidaste tu tarjeta de crédito – le dijo con reproche – ¿cómo hiciste el súper sin ella?

Llevé dinero en efectivo – dijo ella sin entender – ¿por eso estás enojado?

Ah – dijo chasqueando la lengua con sarcasmo – ahora entiendo... dime, ¿también con ese dinero pagaste tu té? ¿tú le invitaste su café?

¿Me seguiste? – preguntó sin saber si sentirse cuidada o acosada

¡Te llevé la estúpida tarjeta! – gritó – dime, ¿te la pasaste bien con Weasley?

Su tono cada vez se hacía más retador y duro. La mirada que le dirigía estaba cargada de odio, una mirada que no le había dado nunca. Se estremeció pero casi de inmediato se sintió enojada. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? No le gustaban nada sus insinuaciones.

¿Perdón? – la castaña comenzó a enrojecer de coraje y cruzó los brazos

¡Te fuiste a ver con Weasley! – completó su esposo comenzando a gritar – y no me dijiste que irías…

Hermione abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua. Le dieron unas ganas inmensas de darle un par de bofetadas a ver si con eso reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Ok, te voy a explicar esto una sola vez – comenzó, intentando controlar su enojo – primero, no me "fui a ver" con él. Me lo encontré en la calle, eso es muy diferente

Claro – respondió con sarcasmo – y yo soy la madre Teresa

Pues no se quien seas – gritó enojada – pero me merezco que me creas, por lo menos yo no he dicho mentiras para retenerte...

Hermione no supo bien por qué hizo esa alusión a Pansy y la mentira que Draco había inventado sobre ser la primera pero las palabras salieron de si boca sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Y no pidió perdón por ellas.

Draco – cambió el tema, al ver que él no respondería – ya hemos hablado de esto… Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos. Ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y…

¡¿Ah si? – gritó furioso, aferrándola de la muñeca y acercándola demasiado a él – creí que era yo quien te acompañaba en todo, a quien decías que amabas con todo tu corazón, pero ahora veo que no… ese papel le corresponde a él…

Hermione no podría decir qué sentimiento prevalecía en ella: enojo, miedo o dolor. Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, se había imaginado que Draco podría reaccionar así con ella.

Me lastimas – susurró, refiriéndose no sólo a lo físico sino a sus palabras, que la herían profundamente

¿De verdad? – se burló el rubio – Y ¿cómo crees que estoy yo? ¡no tienes idea de lo que yo sufro al saber que no es a mí a quien quieres!

¿En qué momento esta conversación había tomado un toque surrealista? Hacía unos minutos pensaba en cómo decirle a su marido que iba a ser papá y ahora lo único que pensaba era cómo hacer para no matarlo por imbécil.

¡Deja de decir estupideces! – gritó más fuerte que él, para callarlo – ¡Yo te amo, Draco! – después, sin decirle abiertamente que estaba embarazada, le dijo intentando entrelazar su mano con la de él – serás el padre de mis hijos…

¿Sabes una cosa? – él la apartó con asco – ¿por qué no vas a decírselo a tu amigo?

¿Qué?

Esto de verdad no era posible, tenia que ser un mal sueño lo que estaba escuchando. Pero Draco estaba fuera de sí.

¡De paso pídele que te haga un bebé! Hacen una bonita pareja ¿sabes? Yo no quiero ser el padre de ningún hijo tuyo…

Fue el comentario más ofensivo que la castaña estaba dispuesta a soportar. Le dio la bofetada más fuerte que las fuerzas le permitieron. Sus dedos le quedaron marcados en la mejilla pero ella no se inmutó. Él no sabía que ya era el padre de un ser humano de casi un mes de vida, y no se dio cuenta del daño que causó en ella. Lo miraba furiosa, con la respiración agitada. Se llevó las manos al pelo mientras intentaba explicarse a sí misma qué estaba pasando.

Esperaba una disculpa pero él bufó, dijo algo entre dientes y le dio la espalda.

¡Eres la persona más cruel que conozco! – afirmó ella con lágrimas en los ojos y aventándole la almohada – ¡eres un imbécil!

Él rió con cinismo, causando una espantosa sensación en su esposa, de burla. Algo que jamás creyó sentir de su parte.

Gracias, eso es todo un halago para mi – dijo con voz cansina

¿Qué te pasa, Draco? – intentó por última vez. Esto debía ser una pésima broma – llevas días comportándote como un auténtico patán… ¿dónde está el hombre maravilloso del que me enamoré perdidamente?

Draco levantó los hombros, despreocupado. Era como si de verdad no fuera él, como si hubieran cambiado a su esposo... se detuvo un momento. ¿sería posible? Solo eso explicaría semejante comportamiento.

Dime cuál es mi segundo nombre – exigió

¿Qué?

Me oíste – dijo ella haciendo un amago de sacar la varita de su pantalón

Entonces lo entendió. Sonrió desganado y suspiró

Crees que soy un intruso en una poción multijugos – afirmó

¡Contesta lo que te pregunté! – estaba perdiendo la paciencia y empezaba a sentirse nerviosa. No sabía con qué estaba tratando pero definitivamente no podía ser él.

Eres Hermione Jane Granger – dijo él – tu sobrina favorita es Isabella, hija de Chris y Jo, hermana de Tom que me amó en el momento de conocerme y me invitó a jugar con él. Eso fue la navidad pasada, antes de que tomaras la pésima decisión de casarte conmigo

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Era él. De verdad era él quien le estaba diciendo todas estas cosas hirientes y el mismo que la había rechazado durante tres semanas seguidas.

¿Por qué? – logró preguntar mirando el suelo

¿Por qué me comporto así? – pregunto y ella asintió – intenté cambiar… pero siempre seré un Malfoy – y agravando aún más su voz agregó – te lo advertí muchas veces

¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó con una mezcla de dolor y furia

Que aunque creí que podía ser diferente no lo soy… - hablaba de él mismo como si contara un cuento sobre alguien más – verte con ese imbécil me ha hecho recordar que soy libre pero muy territorial – suspiró y la miró de lleno a los ojos – no quiero seguir contigo…

Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos como platos. Tenía que estar soñando, solo en una pesadilla Draco podía hablarle así, decirle esas cosas y con semejante cinismo.

¡¿Y me lo dices así? – dijo furiosa – no soy una puta que usas y botas ni algo que compras y puedes devolver a la tienda, ¿entiendes?

Di lo que quieras – respondió levantando los hombros – pero no quiero estar contigo…

Las palabras ya no le dolían, ahora sentía odio y coraje. Inmensos.

Anda – la animó – ve a buscar a tu amor imposible, sin el cual no puedes vivir. Yo también puedo buscar a alguien más.

La cabeza de Hermione pensaba a una velocidad impresionante y su corazón sentía muchas cosas que jamás pensó sentir por culpa de su esposo.

Y ¿qué pasó con que éramos especiales y diferentes? – gritó, dolida – ¿Con el amor que decías sentir por mi?

Él levantó los hombros una vez más, y de nuevo parecía que hablaba de alguien más, que alguien mas estaba abandonando a su esposa y no él.

No sé que paso para que yo dijera esas estupideces impropias de mí… - cruzó los brazos – no sé qué hechizo me hiciste pero déjame felicitarte… fue muy efectivo

Hermione sentía que sus oídos la traicionaban y el corazón físicamente le dolía. Latía con rapidez y dolorosamente.

Pero ya desperté y no estoy dispuesto a que sigas engañándome…

La castaña se sintió mareada, pero se puso de pie. Las rodillas le flaqueaban. No era posible, no era real… debía despertar ya… esa pesadilla la estaba lastimando demasiado.

Pero pasaron los minutos y ella no despertó. Lo que estaba pasando era tan real como los sentimientos de dolor, enojo, frustración y coraje que le oprimían el pecho sin darle tregua…

Me das asco – le dijo evitando derramar más lágrimas frente a él

Y al terminar de decir esto, se acercó con decisión a la puerta creyendo que no podía sentirse peor, pero Draco no dejaba de sorprenderla…

Y por favor – dijo sarcástico, aún sin mirarla – no regreses… no quiero que vengas a dormir conmigo después de revolcarte con él…

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando… tomó lo primero que encontró cerca y se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas…

¡TE ODIO! – gritó furiosa

Enseguida dio un portazo, alejándose a toda prisa de su casa soñada, caminando sin rumbo fijo, hecha un mar de lágrimas y casi podría escuchar los pedazos de su corazón rompiéndose como el hielo cuando entra en contacto con agua caliente.

* * *

Este es el final de este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Ahora si pueden tener muchas dudas, que espero compartan conmigo. soy macabra porque me imagino perfecto sus caras de "¿qué está pasando ahora en esta historia cursi hasta el extremo?" y me da mucha risa! Ojalá compartan sus teorías conmigo y me manden un review.

Les quiero agradecer a todas las que me han agregado como historia favorita, mil, mil gracias. Ahora les quiero hacer una recomendación: no solo la agreguen como favorita sino como "story alert" para que así sepan cuando actualice, porque ya saben que soy un poco lenta. Así no tienen que buscar si hay actualizacion, les avisa.

Bueno, pues me despido y espero verlas pronto.

Besos!


	17. Eclipse total del amor

**17**

**Eclipse total del amor**

Dentro de la habitación, el joven miró la puerta que recién se había azotado y escuchó los sollozos de su esposa antes de salir de la casa. Después giró hacia el piso y observó lo que ella, en su arranque de furia, le había arrojado: un portarretratos donde aparecían los dos abrazados el día de su boda. Sonrientes, felices, sin saber que el destino les depararía una muy mala broma, sin saber que el dolor se presentaría en su camino y no sería fácil alejarlo.

Se agachó y tomó el marco entre sus manos. El vidrio se había roto. Igual que él, igual que ella… lo miró sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se recargó sobre la puerta y se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados.

Vete – murmuró mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas – y no vuelvas…

Después de permanecer así por lo que le parecieron siglos, fue a su habitación y bebió algo que parecía un licor verde.

Está hecho, Pansy – murmuró – ya no hay motivos por los que no puedas estar aquí... te espero en media hora

Y sin más colgó el teléfono, acostándose para esperarla.

* * *

En su departamento, Ron salía de darse un baño. En una hora tenía una cita. Sonrió al recordar el encuentro no planeado con Hermione y casi dio brincos cuando se dio cuenta de que al pensar en ella no le dolía. Era como si la herida que tanto se había aferrado en rascar como buen masoquista, por fin estuviera curada.

No podía negar que Lavender Brown había sido un factor clave en esa curación. Tal vez sus besos, su sonrisa, sus locuras o simplemente su apasionamiento lo habían cambiado de sitio. Y le encantaba el que tenía ahora.

Estaba listo pero aún no era hora. Pensó en leer "El profeta", negándose con toda su alma a pasar estos 45 minutos haciendo investigación de maldiciones. Pero optó por algo más simple: prepararse un cóctel con tequila, sentarse en su delicioso sillón blanco y encender su sistema de sonido.

Rió al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba puesto era un disco que hacía mucho, Hermione le había regalado. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y cerró los ojos, escuchando la música. Era una canción pegadiza que a Hermione le encantaba y aunque nunca la vio bailarla, sabía que lo hacía en secreto.

Sin darse cuenta cómo ni cuando, estaba frente al anuario del colegio, viendo todas esas fotos mágicas que lo saludaban y en las que las dedicatorias eran habladas. De pronto se detuvo en la página donde estaba ella. Sonrió ampliamente. Pasó sus dedos por la fotografía que le sonreía. Pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de Hermione que emocionada le decía, leyéndole la dedicatoria que estaba escrita:

_Ron: Gracias por ser una persona tan especial para mí._

_Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. H_

Cerró los ojos y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. De pronto, puso atención en la canción, que ya no era la misma que bailaba, era una diferente, una especial. Una que los dos compartían.

**Flashback**

El lugar: la madriguera

La hora: tres de la mañana

El motivo: la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arthur

El estado etílico de los comensales: lamentable.

Hermione estaba graciosa como nunca. El alcohol parecía hacer una buena combinación con su sangre porque dejaba de ser una controladora compulsiva y dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

Estás muy chistosa – le decía Ginny, quien ya tenía el pelo hecho una miseria y las pupilas dilatadas

¿Cómo que chistosa? – le respondió ella, intentando parecer enojada – ¡yo SOY chistosa!

Ron y Harry, que tampoco podían preciarse de estar sobrios, se miraron y explotaron en una carcajada

¿Qué? – los retó - ¿qué quiere decir esa risita?

La manera en que arrastraba las palabras y no podía fijar la vista la hacían un personaje lamentable a la vez que cómico.

La verdad, amiga... – empezó Harry – no sería ese el calificativo que usaría contigo

¿No? – preguntó escandalizada y de inmediato giró hacia Ron - ¿verdad que soy chistosa, Ronald Weasley?

Lo miró de una forma tan inocente y persuasiva que solo atinó a asentir

¿Ves? – le gritó a su amigo Potter

Él levantó los hombros y se olvidó de la discusión. Tomó a Ginny entre sus brazos y la envolvió con ellos mientras besaba su cuello discretamente, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos y acariciara sus brazos fascinada.

¡Oigan! – gritó de Ron cuando las caricias empezaron a hacerse más evidentes – ¡respeten!

Y lo dijo mirando hacia la mesa de sus padres, que no hacían caso de lo que pasaba en otros lados. Harry y Ginny tampoco le hicieron caso. Bufó.

Por favor, Weasley... – lo recriminó la castaña dándole un golpe en el pecho con la mano abierta – no seas abuelito... deja que disfruten

El aludido iba a responder algo mordaz sobre la manera de disfrutar el alcohol de su amiga pero ella no lo permitió pues empezó a gritar como loca.

¡Esa canción es una de mis favoritas! – se puso de pie y empezó a cantarla – por favor, baila conmigo

Sin dar tiempo a que respondiera, lo levantó de su silla y empezaron a bailar al lado de su mesa. Ginny le lanzó una mirada significativa a su hermano y articuló con los labios un "te estoy viendo" que lo hizo girarse para no verla.

Era verdad. A esas alturas ya sabía que sentía algo muy especial y diferente por su amiga. Tal vez no quería que fuera su amiga solamente

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

Hermione estaba aferrada a su cuello, en parte por la emoción que la canción le hacía sentir y en parte porque, si lo soltaba, seguramente caería como mosca electrocutada. Él estaba asido a su cintura, respirando sobre el cuello de ella y disfrutaba de la sensación.

Esta es nuestra canción – le gritó ella en cuanto hubo un silencio en el que dejó de cantar

¿Si? – preguntó él, divertido y mirando sus hermosos ojos castaños

Son promesas, Ron – lo hizo evidente – de gente que estará ahí sin importar lo que pase.

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Nothing's gonna tear us apart – repitió Hermione en su oído, sacándolo de su estado de bienestar al estar abrazado a ella

¿Qué? – preguntó de inmediato

Nada nos va a separar, Ron – explicó ella – tu y yo... vamos a ser... – levantó los hombros con simpatía – vamos a ser lo que sea que tu y yo seamos hasta que estemos arrugados como pasitas.

No sabía qué responder a eso. No sabía qué significaban esas palabras. No sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era real o solo producto de los seis martinis que se había tomado en tan poco tiempo.

¿Es el alcohol el que habla? – le preguntó acercándose a sus labios y llevándose como respuesta, de nuevo, un golpe en el pecho.

Te quiero, Ron – dijo ella haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera milimétrica – no es el alcohol.. yo... te quiero.

El joven rompió la distancia que existía entre sus labios justo en el momento en que ella se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Cuando empezó a roncar, víctima del sopor causado por el alcohol, y Ron se dio cuenta de que no era nada grave, la cargó, movió la cabeza negativamente y pensó que no había estado mal para un primer intento de beso con su amiga quien, a partir de ese momento, había dejado de ser solamente eso.

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…_

**Fin flashback**

Y ahora sonaba. La que Hermione había llamado "su canción". La promesa de no dejarse nunca, y estar ahí para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas.

Qué diferente parecía la misma canción en las circunstancias actuales. Pero, sin entender por qué, la idea de ser especial y el mejor amigo de esa mujer, lo ilusionaba. Era alguien que rompía muchos moldes y que le dolería mucho perder.

Por eso, el encuentro de esa tarde había abierto en su alma una esperanza de que las cosas podrían arreglarse, podían volver a ser amigos. Porque ellos eran como esos amigos que solo se cuentan con los dedos de una mano.

**

* * *

**

Estaba determinada a mandarlo a la luna y sin regreso si volvía a intentar hacer algo con ella. El recuerdo de sus labios sobre los de ella estaba grabado en su mente y las sensaciones que le generaba, también. Solo había sido una vez. Pero permanecía en su recuerdo como miel en sus labios y fuego en la sangre.

Esta era la tercera vez que lo vería desde aquel día. Y la verdad es que estaba un poco desconcertada pues era como si en la mente de Charlie esa miel y ese fuego nunca hubieran existido. No lo mencionaba, ni una palabra, ni un gesto, nada. era consciente de que tal vez debía agradecer que todo quedara en el olvido pero aún no tenía mucha idea de cómo debía sentirse. Pero las palabras ignorada, poco digna de recordar y adjetivos similares pasaban por su mente.

Lo vio acercarse a la mesa que siempre compartían en aquél café.

Hola, guapa – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla

Hola – respondió ella secamente

¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

Diez minutos

Lo compensaré – dijo con esa sonrisa tan amigable, sincera y seductora – la siguiente ronda va por mi cuenta

Deberías invitarme a comer – dijo ella sin pensar, y arrepintiéndose en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca

Con gusto – aceptó mientras llamaba a la mesera y le pedía un espresso doble – pero quien debía una comida no era yo

Ginny se debatía entre volver a ser la de antes, abandonarse en ese espíritu libre y disfrutar el momento con Charlie, con quien podía hablar por horas y horas todos los días o ponerse seria y darse su lugar como la novia de alguien mas.

Es totalmente subjetiva la decisión de cual es la canción más cursi del mundo – dijo ella para ganar tiempo. Era un comentario bastante neutral

No me importa que sea subjetivo – dijo sonriendo – tú aceptaste que yo había ganado y eso basta

Él había ganado.

No era un momento indicado para decir eso. Era evidente que la mente de Ginny no estaba en las canciones. ¿Cómo podía haberle ganado a Harry si él ni siquiera estaba enterado que estaba en una competencia? ¿Qué quería ella? ¿Cómo podía terminar una relación de tanto tiempo solo porque un tipo venía a cuestionarle sus esquemas? Suspiró.

¿Ginny? – la voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Si?

¿Qué te pasa?

Su mirada era de preocupación genuina y ella se perdió en esos ojos, buscando la respuesta a sus dudas.

Nada – dijo con simpleza

Él hizo una mueca y la miró con tanta fuerza que la hizo estremecerse aún sin tocarla.

Te conozco – dijo tomando su pequeña taza entre las manos – sé que hay algo que te preocupa... puedes contármelo

Ginny sintió las palabras bullir en su garganta y fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso frenarlas. Él le había pedido que hablara.

Hace exactamente una semana me besaste, Charlie – comenzó, tomando aire

Bueno, no fui solamente yo – dijo divertido pero ella lo ignoró

Desde entonces te has comportado como si nada hubiera pasado, sigues hablándome igual, viéndome igual... ¡nada cambia!

No entiendo que quieres que cambie – dijo – eres mi amiga, puedo hablar contigo de todo...

¡Por favor! – la desesperación estaba haciendo estragos en ella – ¿soy tu amiga? ¿Solo eso?

Charlie dio un sorbo a su café y lo dejó con tortuosa lentitud en el plato ante la mirada ansiosa de la pelirroja

Sabes perfectamente que no eres solo una amiga – concluyó – eres mucho mas que eso. Puedo hablar, puedo discutir, puedo reírme, enojarme; es mas... puedo sentarme contigo sin decir nada y aún así vivir un momento especial contigo...

Entonces – Ginny dudó mientras se tranquilizaba – eso es lo que quieres de mi... poder ser tú a mi lado...

Sin entender muy bien por qué, la joven se sintió desilusionada y hasta triste.

No – dijo él con decisión – porque no solo eres una amiga con quien me puedo descubrir.

¿Entonces? – la ilusión volvió a ella y sonrió

También eres una mujer muy atractiva, llena de una pasión que se contagia... y no estoy hablando de algo sexual – Ginny pudo escucharlo susurrar un "solamente" y no supo cómo reaccionar – estoy diciendo que me gustas, me atraes y ese beso me supo a poco... – la mirada que le dirigió la hizo bajar la cabeza, declarándolo ganador de la batalla – si por mi fuera, seguiríamos en ese sillón.

La cabeza, el corazón y el estómago de Ginny empezaron a trabajar a un ritmo descontrolado. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso?

Charlie, te lo voy a preguntar otra vez... por favor, se claro – rogó – ¿qué quieres de mi?

Él le dedicó una particular y sexy media sonrisa, haciéndola volver la cabeza hacia otro lado, pues no quería desconcentrarse.

Esa no es la pregunta, Gin – aclaró tomándola de la mano y forzándola a mirarlo – sé muy bien lo que quiero... la pregunta es ¿qué quieres tú de mi?

La joven dejó caer la cabeza y pegó su mentón a su pecho

No tienes que responder ahora – dijo él acariciando el dorso de su mano – pero piénsalo. Yo aceptaré lo que tu decidas...

Gracias... – dijo con ironía – eso me deja toda la responsabilidad a mi

Charlie levantó los hombros

Es tu vida, es tu decisión.

Gracias, dije – repitió con el mismo tono irónico, confundida y suspiró.

Él se rió. De verdad lo divertía verla haciendo un intento por hacer berrinches

Pero si quieres un poco de ayuda, sabes que el mejor escenario para mí es uno donde yo sea el hombre que besas todos los días...

Ginny dejó escapar un gemido que disfrazo como suspiro y lo miró. Aunque pareciera contradictorio, esa respuesta era la que esperaba para inclinar la balanza.

Charlie, por favor... – rogó con un hilo de voz, pues la respiración se le dificultaba cuando él le decía esas cosas tan directas.

No es algo que no sepas, guapa – dijo besando su mano – solo te lo recuerdo para que no lo pierdas de vista en tu decisión. Ahora vuelvo.

Ella asintió y lo vio alejarse hacia el baño de hombres. Suspiró y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

Le sorprendía que si él la deseaba tanto como decía, no intentara besarla de nuevo, acercarse a ella. Solamente la seducía con palabras. ¡Y vaya que era bueno! Era como una revolución de mariposas en su panza cuando le decía todas las cosas que le gustaban de ella. Bufó audiblemente.

Esto iba a ser difícil, muy difícil.

* * *

Hermione salió de su casa azotando todas las puertas con las que se cruzó. Caminó sin rumbo por un largo tramo. No se dio cuenta pero caminó en círculos por casi media hora.

La palabra "furiosa" no alcanzaba a abarcar ni una octava parte de cómo se sentía. ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿De pronto su mundo se había venido abajo? ¿Su príncipe azul había resultado ser un imbécil? Sacudió la cabeza. Le costaba mucho trabajo creer que todo lo que habían vivido había sido falso pero de una cosa estaba segura: las palabras que le había dirigido le habían calado como ácido en el alma. Y no estaba segura de querer hablar con él, arreglar las cosas... ¡ni siquiera estaba segura de querer verlo! Era un estúpido consumado.

El frío empezó a hacerse evidente y hasta entonces se sintió desprotegida. ¿qué haría? ¿a dónde iría?

Bajo la mirada para acariciar su inexistente vientre y vio caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. ¿estaba llorando? ¿desde cuando? Lo único de lo que era consciente era de su odio inmenso por lo que acababa de pasar.

Y fue entonces que lo decidió.

Por una vez en su vida iba a hacer algo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Le daría tema de qué hablar a ese idiota que tenía por esposo.

Con paso firme y decidido, muy pronto se halló caminando sobre Manchester Avenue. Se pudo dar cuenta de que los establecimientos empezaban a cerrar. De pronto, cuando pudo ver el edificio 135 en Mahogany Road, su paso se hizo lento como si las piernas le pesaran. Dudó un segundo pero de inmediato retomó el curso hasta que se detuvo frente a un precioso edificio con una puerta de cristal.

Lo miró varias veces y respiró con agitación, en parte por el cansancio y en parte por la incertidumbre… algo dentro de ella, una ligera vocecilla le decía que esa no era la mejor manera de solucionar sus problemas matrimoniales. Pero también era verdad que encontrarse con Ron esa misma tarde y pasar un rato tan agradable no podían ser coincidencia. Lo necesitaba.

Después de unos segundos, un hombre de unos 70 años le abrió la puerta. Ella lo miró indecisa. Sintió el corazón latirle con furia. Tal vez sería mejor irse y olvidarse de esa locura…

Buenas noches, señorita – saludó el hombre – ¿va a pasar?

O tal vez no…

Por algún motivo sus piernas se movieron automáticamente hacia el interior del edificio.

Buenas noches – saludó Hermione cortésmente – Gracias

Una vez dentro, siguió congelada en su lugar y sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba al pensar lo que estaba a punto de pasar… se regañó internamente: ¿qué iba a pasar? Iba a hablar con su amigo, eso era todo. ¿O no?

¿Señorita? – preguntó el portero

Lo siento – dijo ella reaccionando – ¿dijo algo?

¿Se siente bien? – miró sus ojos tristes – ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Si – dijo ella con decisión – ¿cuál es el departamento de Ronald Weasley?

* * *

Harry estaba afinando detalles para que cuando partiera hacia Alemania en cinco días, el departamento y en especial Ron, pudieran arreglárselas sin él.

Cinco días.

En solo cinco días vería a Ginny. ¿Estaría igual a como la recordaba? No, seguramente más guapa. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, sentirla entre sus brazos, reírse con ella. ¡Cómo la quería!

En ese momento, una lechuza dorada apareció en su escritorio y le estiró la pata para que sacara de ella un mensaje muy breve.

Nos vemos a las 9 en tu oficina, no te muevas. Ginny

¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decir eso exactamente? ¿Iba a estar allí? ¿Se iba a aparecer o lo iba a visitar? ¡A las 9... o sea en cinco minutos!

Se volvió loco y empezó recoger todos los pergaminos que tenía botados por toda la oficina, los planos de la casa Malfoy y escondió la bitácora de ataques de detrás de la puerta con un póster de los Chuddley Cannons.

Justo a tiempo. En ese momento vio aparecer por la chimenea la silueta de ella, de su novia. A quien tanto extrañaba.

Harry... – lo llamó aún entre la niebla

¡Ginny! – gritó él, emocionado y corriendo a abrazarla - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo llegaste? ¿estás bien?

Con cada pregunta la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo y ella se sentía cada vez más miserable. La joven no respondió a ninguna y solo se dedicó a contemplarlo por unos segundos para después dirigirse hacia sus labios y apresarlos con fiereza.

Él respondió, entre sorprendido y expectante. La abrazó por la cintura y la espalda y la sacó de la chimenea mientras su lengua recorría sus labios. Era, probablemente, uno de los besos con más pasión y deseo que existían en la historia de esa pareja.

Harry empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa y a besar su cuello con impaciencia. Este momento era tan surreal e inesperado como apasionado y tenía que aprovecharlo. La recostó sobre el sillón individual en el que solía sentarse durante las juntas en esa oficina y con delicadeza pero con firmeza metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa, haciendo que ella reaccionara. La cordura volvió a ella y súbitamente lo detuvo.

No, Harry – dijo con la voz entrecortada

¿No? – había un poco de histeria en su cuestionamiento y en la evidente necesidad de ella en parar.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo deshaciéndose de su abrazo y poniéndose de pie con dificultad

¿Quieres... hablar? – el sarcasmo hizo acto de presencia en aquella conversación – ¿Segura? ¿Después de lo que me acabas de hacer?

Se sentó en el sillón y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás

¿De lo que YO te acabo de hacer? – ella también se relajó y acomodó su ropa mientras respiraba profundamente

Hubo un silencio incómodo que no tenía mucha razón de ser, pues no es que hubieran peleado. Pero terminar tan abruptamente con un momento de pasión era algo muy similar a eso.

Harry, yo... tengo algo que decirte

Él lo adivinó desde el momento en que abrió la boca. Eso no era nada positivo ni agradable. Iba a terminar con él. La vio tronándose las manos y conteniendo las lágrimas. No había mucho más que decir. Y le ahorraría el momento.

¿Te trata bien? – le preguntó sintiendo la voz cortársele

¿Qué? – ella no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchó. ¿cómo sabía que había alguien más? ¿tan evidente era? ¡era una pésima novia y peor persona!

Harry volvió a la carga, mirándola a los ojos como si no le importara.

El tipo por el que vas a dejarme, ¿te trata bien?

¡Ay, Harry! – sollozó y se lanzó contra su pecho mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña. Él se sintió tentado a acariciar su espalda o darle un beso en la cabeza pero se contuvo por su propio enojo y por el bien de ella. Si había tomado una decisión, la respetaría.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos hasta que las lágrimas de ella se calmaron. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, después de que él le había mandado una carta donde le decía cuanto la amaba y la extrañaba, de haber hecho planes para irla a visitar... ella lo engañaba, al menos en el pensamiento, con aquél joven de ojos color miel.

Perdóname, Harry

Él no respondió nada, solo asintió.

Yo no quería... bueno, quiero que sepas que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

¡Que alivio! – dijo de nuevo con sarcasmo – eso SI podría lastimarme

Harry, por favor, escúchame

De nuevo, él no dijo nada y esta vez evadió su mirada que empezó a sentir llena de agua en el momento en que la colocó en el suelo.

Te quiero, Harry – ahora sí, Ginny lloraba con desesperación, porque ¿qué otra cosa puede sentir quien rompe con alguien por quien aún tiene tantos sentimientos tan fuertes y positivos? – eres el amor de mi vida pero necesito saber que lo que pasa con él no es tan fuerte como lo que tengo contigo... y no puedo hacerlo si tengo una relación contigo... ¿me entiendes?

Harry bufó y asintió. Lo que dijo a continuación sonó más duro de lo que intentó pero no estaba para pintarle de rosa el panorama a nadie.

Quieres terminar conmigo para poder experimentar con ese alemancito sin culpas – levantó las manos a los lados con una expresión de resignación – si, lo tengo bastante claro.

Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo... pero créeme cuando te digo que lo hago pensando en ti, en los dos, en la relación...

¡Por favor, Gin! – gritó, furioso – ¡no intentes hacerlo parecer una obra de caridad!

No estoy intentando...

¡Si quieres irte a "experimentar" con él, entonces hazlo! – gritó para no llorar – pero no lo hagas parecer un paso en la relación que tu y yo tuvimos porque no lo es. ¿Quieres irte a acostar con otros? ¡Hazlo! Por mi, puedes hacer lo que quieras...

Mas adelante comprendería que ese comentario era la furia hablando, pero en ese momento le caló profundamente.

No me merezco que me digas "zorra" – dijo, enojada por primera vez

Yo nunca dije eso, pero...

Ginny lo miró entornando los ojos ¿pero qué? ¿pero gracias por ahorrarme las palabras?

¿Tanto me odias? – murmuró, desarmada

No te odio... pero no eres alguien con quien quiera hablar ahora mismo.

Harry, no podemos tener una relación a larga distancia – dijo en tono conciliador – solo te pido que nos demos un tiempo y después evaluemos si estamos mejor estando lejos y juntos o separados

No me estás dejando mucha opción si tú ya tomaste la decisión.

Sabía que esa dureza que aparentaba se esfumaría en cuanto ella pusiera un pie fuera de su oficina pero por lo pronto le estaba funcionando bastante bien.

Quiero que estés de acuerdo conmigo...

No, no estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo él – obviamente no estoy de acuerdo con que me dejes para irte a acostar con otro y luego decidas que sí soy el... ¿cómo me llamaste? ¡Ah si! El amor de tu vida...

Ginny intentó decir algo pero él, implacable, elevó la voz

¡Por favor, Ginny! ¡Lo que quieres es tener todas tus velitas prendidas para que si no funciona con él, me tengas a mi... – se señaló con fuerza en el pecho – el estúpido que siempre te aceptará sin importar lo que pase!

Eso no es verdad – había tan poca convicción en su voz que poco le faltó para ponerse a llorar como un bebé.

Sabes que sí... pero déjame decirte algo que tal vez no has considerado...

Se acercó a su oído y susurró

No te aseguro que cuando decidas quererme, yo esté disponible

Harry... – se acercó con la intención de abrazarlo pero él le dio la espalda

Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, se te hace tarde...

Ella lloró bajito y asintió mientras se despedía de él dándole una palmada en el hombro

Te quiero, Harry

Adiós – dijo él

Harry permaneció dándole la espalda a la chimenea hasta que escuchó la última chispa crepitar. Entonces se desplomó sobre la alfombra y lloró desconsolado. ¡Con qué facilidad habían terminado una relación de tres años! ¿Era solo su sensación o Ginny lo acababa de usar como un pañuelo que cuando ya no se ocupa, se tira?

Al llegar a su departamento, Ginny se encontró con todas sus roomates viendo la televisión. La vieron llegar y pensaron preguntarle donde había estado pero no hubo tiempo pues ella no tenía ganas de hablar, solo de tirarse en su cama y llorar, llorar desconsoladamente por haber terminado su relación con el hombre más importante que había existido en su vida hasta ahora y que lo había sido por tres años. Tres años en los que habían aprendido a reconocerse a través de los ojos del otro, a saber sus fortalezas, debilidades, manías y cualidades gracias a la manera en que el otro lo reflejaba en esa relación.

Tres años que habían terminado... de una de las peores maneras que pudo imaginar. Hubiera sido mejor terminar cuando tomó ese avión que la llevaría a Alemania, a la Universidad... a Charlie.

* * *

Subió por el elevador al segundo piso y se plantó frente a la puerta del departamento 22, se quedó observando la puerta por unos minutos y fue hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… estaba actuando por despecho y no podía hacer eso…

_¡Hermione por favor, pareces una niña!_ – se reprendió –_ ya estás grandecita, eres una señora casada… ¡y embarazada!_

Movió la cabeza negativamente, empezaba a dolerle.

_Esto no está bien… no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos… de los tres_ – pensó en su bebé – _en realidad de los cuatro_ – dijo haciendo alusión al pelirrojo… - _si entras allí, cualquier esperanza de solucionar la situación con Draco, se esfumará…_

Suspiró y se dirigió al elevador para bajar de nuevo… tal vez ir a la casa de sus padres sería lo mejor. Al menos ahí no habría terceros en discordia y no podría lastimar a nadie que no se lo merecía.

Así, con paso lento, se acercó al elevador para bajar de nuevo y dejar de una vez por todas, esa tontería…

Un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho la detuvo de apretar el botón ¡No podía ir allí tampoco! ¡Si sus padres se enteraban de lo que Draco había hecho y dicho, lo odiarían por siempre!

Una voz inconfundible sonó tras ella y la hizo estremecerse…

¡Hermione! – exclamó el joven Weasley, quien venía saliendo de su casa ¿la había invocado con la mente? – ¿qué… haces aquí?

En realidad… – dijo ella mirando el suelo, tras un largo silencio – no lo sé, Ron… pero… - suspiró – pensé en ti

El corazón le dio un vuelco. La mirada que le dirigió al hacer esa confesión no fue una mirada amistosa.

¿Quieres pasar? – invitó él aún con la mano en la perilla de la puerta

Ella lo miró, inmóvil… sabía bien lo que la tristeza hacía con las personas. Les impedía pensar… y eso no era algo que ella hiciera con frecuencia, al contrario, le gustaba tener la situación controlada.

_Pero – _pensó con rabia _– ¿cómo tenerla controlada cuando en una sola tarde toda mi vida se fue por la borda?... _– respiró intentando calmarse – _tranquila… tienes que estar sola para poder pensar mejor._

Gracias Ron – dijo – pero yo creo que lo mejor será que me vaya…

Claro – dijo él, comprensivo – tu esposo debe estarte esperando

Hermione se quedó petrificada. De pronto, una frase proveniente de una voz grave y provocadora le caló profundamente.

_¿Por qué no vas con tu amigo? ¡Y de paso pídele que te haga un bebé también! Yo no quiero ser el padre de ningún hijo tuyo…_

Las palabras hirientes de su esposo hacían eco en su memoria… y al revivirlas, se olvidó de cualquier idea que implicara salir de allí. Necesitaba compañía… la compañía de Ron.

Pensándolo bien – dijo ella a su sorprendido amigo – si aún sigue en pie tu invitación, me encantaría conocer tu departamento.

¡Por supuesto! – afirmó el pelirrojo, feliz – pasa

Ella sonrió y obedeció. Era un departamento con un estilo sobrio que a Hermione le encantó, aunque para ser sinceros, estaba demasiado desordenado. Echó un vistazo y fijó su mirada en la copa vacía sobre la mesa…

¿Tienes una fiesta y no me invitaste? – bromeó

No, para nada – rió él – solo fue un antojo…

¿Y por qué no me invitas un poco de lo que preparaste? – pidió ella sonriendo provocadora. ¿qué le estaba pasando?

En realidad sonreía para no llorar. Ron frunció el ceño pensando que aquello se ponía cada vez más extraño. La Hermione de hacía unas horas no parecía la misma que la que tenía enfrente

¿Hablaste con tu amiga de la prueba de embarazo? – le recordó sutilmente su estado – deberías decirle que el alcohol no es bueno para el bebé.

Hermione sonrió, de nuevo sorprendida por el buen gusto de Ron al no asaltarla con preguntas que sabía que ella no quería responder. Instintivamente se acarició el vientre. ¿por qué Draco no la había dejado contarle la mejor noticia de su vida? ¿qué iba a pasar con el bebé ahora si las cosas no se arreglaban?.

Respiró profundamente para evitar que las lágrimas que venía guardando decidieran salir. Se sentó y miró el anuario abierto… en la página donde había una enorme foto de ella, Harry y Ron en el centro y en la página siguiente una donde ella le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ron. Sonrió. Era la señal que necesitaba. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que miraba y quitó el anuario rápidamente de la mesa.

Ten – ofreció él – te traje un poco de agua…

Ron – Hermione no hizo caso al vaso que su amigo le ofrecía, sólo suspiró y miró fijamente a su amigo – ¿aún me amas?

A ella misma le sorprendió su pregunta.

Lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso? Tal vez lo estaba probando… ¿Qué debía contestar? Después de unos segundos se sentó junto a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos

¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó

La verdad… - pidió en un murmullo – sólo la verdad… por favor

El pelirrojo suspiró.

Claro que te amo, Hermione – respondió sinceramente. Aunque intentara no podía engañarla – eres mi mejor amiga y...

No, Ron – se enfadó – sabes que esa no es la pregunta...

La mirada del pelirrojo se frunció tanto que sus cejas formaron una sola

¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? – preguntó, nervioso

Necesito saber si sigues pensando en mi como mujer, no como tu amiga

Eso era una pregunta demasiado directa para él. ¿era una mala broma y Malfoy tocaría la puerta en cualquier momento para burlarse de él? No, Hermione no haría algo así. Pero tampoco era normal que fuera a su departamento en medio de la noche y hacerle esas preguntas comprometedoras.

Al ver que no respondía, la castaña puso la mano sobre su rodilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

¿Qué piensas de mi, como mujer?

Ron suspiró y pasó dejó el vaso en la mesa.

No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto, Mione...

Solo respóndeme, Ron – pidió - ¿qué veías en mi hace unos meses que te hacía quererme tanto y luchar tanto por mi?

El joven asintió.

Veía a la mujer maravillosa que eres – le confesó – a la mujer divertida, inteligente, que se preocupa por todos, que sabe defender aquello en lo que cree... te veía a ti, a Hermione. Tal como eres.

Y ya no me ves así... – era más una afirmación que una pregunta

Si – dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas – claro que si, lo que pienso sobre ti nunca cambiará. Te lo prometo

Hermione bufó, frustrada

No prometas lo que no piensas cumplir, Ron – pidió con un escozor en los ojos, pensando en las promesas de su esposo, si es que eso seguía siendo – las palabras se esfuman con demasiada facilidad...

No – afirmó con decisión – eres una mujer increíble y... te quiero muchísimo

No se dio cuenta de que al decir esto, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. Estaba demasiado sensible y lastimada en lo más hondo, se sentía morir y las palabras del pelirrojo eran un bálsamo para su alma. Y quería sentirse mejor...

Con fuerza, colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su amigo y se acercó a él, lentamente. Le encantó la manera en que la había descrito, la idea de sentirse capaz de provocar esos pensamientos en alguien… sentir que alguien la valoraba después de todo. El pelirrojo, por su parte estaba poniéndose nervioso al sentir su cercanía y al contemplar sus ojos marrones.

Ron – suspiró - ¿me amas?

La joven lo miró fijamente, pidiéndole en esa mirada que no la decepcionara.

El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada y asintió visiblemente.

La amaba. Era verdad.

Un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que tenía por ella y que había sentido por tantos años, no podía olvidarse de la noche a la mañana y aunque ya no dolía, sabía que ese fuego podía revivir en cualquier momento.

Sin dejar de mirarlo con profundidad, Hermione lo besó con fuerza y decisión. Con pasión, como si nada más importara en el mundo mas que seguir con ese compás delicioso de sus labios rozando los propios.

Así, las sensaciones se apoderaron de ella por el contacto físico con Ron, aunque mantuviera una guerra interna con su esposo…

"_Yo también puedo buscar a alguien más" –_ esa voz resonaba en su memoria y ella respondía _– pero no antes que yo… te voy a demostrar que no te necesito_

El pelirrojo no entendía qué era lo que pasaba ni porqué de pronto estaba arrinconado contra el sillón y tenía a su amiga sobre sus labios, que le respondían desconcertados.

_¡Te odio! – _pensaba, llena de rabia, del mismo modo en que besaba a Ron_ – te odio con la misma fuerza en que un día creí amarte…_

Lo soltó por un momento y se acercó a su oído…

Demuéstrame que tus palabras son ciertas, Ron – pidió en un susurro tan seductor que incluso a ella la sorprendió – hazme el amor de una manera que no me deje duda de que me quieres… por favor

Y tras decir esto comenzó a besarlo en la oreja, en el cuello, en cada recoveco que encontró para depositar sus labios…

Se asustó y le fastidió darse cuenta de que no sentía. No sentía nada. No era ni parecido al placer que sentía con Draco… se sentía como un robot.

"_No quiero que vengas a dormir conmigo después de revolcarte con él…" - _había dicho

_Estúpido… ¡como si me quedaran ganas de verte! Si dudas de mi, yo te daré motivos para que hables._

Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo. Lo besaba con desesperación sintiendo como ese vacío que sentía no se llenaba.

Ron estaba desconcertado. Todo había pasado muy rápido y a la vez parecía que Hermione había usado las palabras exactas para encender el fuego que él creía controlado y casi apagado. Estaba lleno de dudas ¿De pronto Hermione estaba allí, pidiéndole que se acostara con ella? ¿Así? ¿De la nada? No sonaba nada como algo que ella haría y debía detenerlo antes de que se arrepintieran.

Hermione… detente – susurró sin mucho convencimiento

Pero la sensación placentera de los labios de Hermione por su cuello y su pecho, y sus manos desabotonando su camisa no le permitieron pensar más. La tomó de la cintura, la cargó sin despegar sus labios de ella y la llevó a su habitación. Quiso apartarse un poco para mirarla a los ojos pero parecía estar atada a él. Con suavidad y conteniendo el deseo, la recostó y comenzó a besarla con pasión, aunque ella llevaba la delantera… había arrancado los últimos botones de la camisa que había aventado al piso y ahora lo besaba con desesperación; como si al besarlo, pudiera desintegrarse y dejar de ser quien era…

_Tú también me mentiste cuando dijiste que no te habías acostado con nadie… y te perdoné porque te amo… - _ su desesperación estaba llegando al límite – _¡__creí que lo nuestro era auténtico!_

El pelirrojo se terminó de quitar la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello para después subir a su boca de nuevo. No podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí, con él...

Pasó sus manos por debajo de la espalda de Hermione, quien dejó escapar un gemido. La levantó para besarla mejor y levantó su blusa. Ella lo ayudó quitándola de un tirón y lanzándola junto a la de él que yacía en el piso. Ron se detuvo a contemplarla un momento mientras ella empezaba a acariciar su pecho. La miró con deseo pero también con preocupación. Esa conducta y esa ansiedad no eran propias de ella.

Mione... – gimió en su oído – ¿te sientes... bien?

Y una vez más, no recibió respuesta de su parte. Solo besos cada vez más provocadores y la sensación de su lengua que quemaba cada poro que tocaba.

"_Yo no quiero ser el padre de ningún hijo tuyo…" _– le había dicho el muy estúpido

_¡Eres un idiota! Y no te mereces saber que ya lo eres…_

Ron estaba concentrado en besar el cuello de la joven y no pudo darse cuenta de que Hermione no estaba disfrutando… y mucho menos olvidando a su esposo.

_No entiendo… ¡no es posible que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, mandes a la mierda lo que construímos! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Ya no te reconozco…_

No, Draco – gimió ella con el contacto de las manos de su amigo recorriendo sus piernas

Ron dio un respingo, automáticamente dejo de besarla y acariciarla como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo paralizante. Ella cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir había sido en voz alta, y no sólo en su mente.

Perdón, Ron – dijo sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir – yo… no quise decir lo que dije…

Pero el pelirrojo se había detenido completamente aún a milímetros de ella.

Hermione se levantó y lo buscó con los labios pero él la esquivó. El placer había dado paso a una sensación de culpa y furia. Era su culpa por dejar que las cosas siguieran a más cuando sabía perfectamente que en la mente de ella solamente estaba su marido mortífago. Se levantó de encima de ella y recogió su camisa del piso. Consideró echarla de su casa. ¿A qué venía? ¿A burlarse de él? ¡Como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que había pasado este año!

Por favor… - suplicó la castaña con los ojos vidriosos – perdóname…

Al escuchar su voz, rota por el dolor, él se sentó sobre la cama frente a ella y fue hasta ese momento que el pelirrojo notó sus ojos rojos y vacíos.

Hermione – dijo atrayéndola por las mejillas – ¿qué pasa?

Esa simple pregunta hizo que la castaña derramara copiosas lágrimas, acompañadas de expresiones de dolor. Le encantaría tener una respuesta a eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo su mundo color de rosa se había esfumado en minutos? Al sollozar, se imaginó al bebé en su interior, compartiendo su dolor.

No pasa nada, Ron – dijo ella llorando desconsolada mientras como podía, cubría su parcial desnudez – sólo... me estoy... muriendo por dentro... soy una estúpida

No, shhh… – dijo él abrazándola para confortarla – no eres eso... dime qué te tiene así.

Pero Hermione no pudo articular una sola palabra… era demasiado doloroso recordar todo y mucho más contarlo… lloró por mucho tiempo, no supo realmente cuánto fue pero creyó llorar hasta que sus ojos se vaciaron. Y siempre sintió la mano de Ron acariciando su espalda, su pelo, su cabeza.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo aferrada al cuerpo de su amigo… de una manera mucho menos comprometedora que antes pero que le daba la paz que necesitaba. Necesitaba ese abrazo, sentirse querida y protegida… y no lo había logrado con el momento de pasión que habían compartido, sino con un simple e inocente abrazo.

Es Draco – susurró ella

_No me digas – _pensó el pelirrojo irónico, apretando lo dientes _– jamás lo hubiera esperado…_

¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó sintiendo el estómago revolverse

Nada – su vista estaba perdida – simplemente no me quiere Ron, ya no me quiere...

¿Por qué dices eso, Mione? – preguntó, incrédulo

¡Porque él me lo dijo! – gritó furiosa – después de culparme por haberlo engañado contigo

El pelirrojo dio un respingo ¿engañarlo con él?

Al principio pensé que eran celos – continuó ella aún sollozando, furiosa – sus estúpidos celos infundados, ¡pero no! me dijo que era verdad.

Ron se sintió impotente al ver el estado lastimero en el que se encontraba Hermione. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar: por eso era que venía a sus brazos con tanta urgencia… el imbécil de Malfoy le había dado la idea de engañarlo con él…

Ya no sé qué pensar, Ron – respondió con tono cansino – mi cabeza está a punto de reventar, no tengo fuerzas para nada… - y volviendo a llorar, completó – es como si él se hubiera llevado todo lo bueno que yo era…

Ron la miró. ¿De verdad creía que todo lo bueno de ella se había ido? Debía sentirse realmente triste, ¿por qué ese imbécil la había lastimado? ¿Por qué a ella? No era justo, ella no merecía eso. Bueno, un poco de culpa tenía por enamorarse y casarse con un mortífago pero no era un buen momento para comentarlo. Ajustaría cuentas con Malfoy pero no ahora… ahora tenía que hacer algo para mejorar el ánimo de su amiga. Se quedó varios segundos en silencio, pensando en el modo de hacerla olvidar esa bomba de sentimientos dolorosos que tenía.

Eso es imposible – dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas de la castaña en su pecho semicubierto – para llevarse todo lo bueno que hay en ti habría que desintegrarte...

Hermione sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Se separó de su amigo y lo miró a los ojos.

Todo estará bien... – le dijo tomándola de la barbilla – piensa en tu bebé… no le va a hacer bien que llores así.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con rapidez. Aunque ya sabía que Ron estaba enterado de su embarazo desde que la vio con el _Predictor_ en la mano, escucharlo de su boca lo hacía real. Estaba embarazada.

La joven asintió, tras unos segundos en los que asimiló la noticia e intentó calmarse. Poco a poco consiguió que los sollozos fueran menos frecuentes.

Eres el primero que lo sabe – dijo, por primera vez sonriendo con sinceridad. Este bebé era un motivo de alegría, sin importar las circunstancias.

Me alegra tener el privilegio – dijo apretándola de nuevo contra sí

Su padre ni siquiera quiere... – la voz se le cortó

Ron estuvo tentado a decirle que se tranquilizara pero sabía que lo que necesitaba era desahogarse. No alguien que le dijera que ya no llorara. Así que se dedicó a abrazarla contra su pecho y apretarla fuerte mientras ella sollozaba de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos, se tranquilizó.

Tienes razón, Ron – dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas – mi bebé no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando…

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Hermione dejó de llorar.

Y ¿qué tienes planeado hacer ahora? – preguntó el joven

Pues – la castaña se sonrojó – no es que tuviera esto planeado ¿sabes? Ni siquiera traje ropa. Sólo pensé en venir aquí para dormir contigo… después vería qué haría

Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras – ofreció mientras buscaba algo en su cajonera

No, Ron – dijo sonriendo débilmente – no quiero ser una carga para ti, yo seguiré trabajando en el ministerio y podré buscar un lugar para mi bebé y para mi…

No – dijo tajante

Por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle que regresara con Malfoy para aclarar lo que había pasado porque él sabía que no era verdad lo que le había dicho. Los había visto juntos y si había algo cierto era que esos dos se adoraban. Era mejor opción que deshacer una familia y separar a los padres de un bebé no nato, pero no se lo propuso.

Ron, por favor…

¡No, Hermione! – dijo sacando una camiseta negra muy larga – no voy a permitir que pases por esto sola… no pienso dejarte otra vez ¿me escuchaste?

La joven se sintió muy conmovida con el cariño incondicional que el pelirrojo le profesaba y de nuevo, derramó un par de lágrimas.

Creo que me voy a secar – dijo secándoselas

Él solo movió la cabeza negativamente y se acercó para colocar la camiseta sobre la cama.

Ayudaré con los gastos de la casa – propuso la joven

Deja de decir tonterías – dijo él, restándole importancia – ahora ponte esto, te va a dar frío…

Muchas gracias, Ron – dijo ella sonriendo y tomando la camiseta

Mione… es solo una camiseta – dijo él, evitando quedar como el héroe del cuento – ahora iré a hacerte un té para que puedas dormir bien, ¿está bien? Y algo de comida, porque asumo que no has probado alimento desde que nos vimos, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió y lo vio encaminarse hacia la cocina pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, lo tomó de la mano con suavidad.

Ron… – dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – no es la camiseta… gracias por estar siempre para mi.

El joven miró su mano entrelazada con la de ella y sonrió emocionado.

No tienes nada que agradecer – le dijo abrazándola – para eso son los amigos

Pero ella abrazó su cuello y se acercó para besarlo. Él giró su cara y esquivó el beso. Hermione sintió por primera vez el rechazo que Draco sentía cuando ella le hacía lo mismo. Pero en su caso era un juego, ya que después de esquivarlo, lo besaba con pasión… pero ¿por qué Ron la evitaba si decía que la amaba?

¿Por qué…? – comenzó ella

Debo ir por tu té – respondió él besándola en la frente – cámbiate para que estés más cómoda, ¿está bien?

La joven asintió desconcertada y se separó un poco. Pero una vez más evitó que él se fuera.

Ron… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El pelirrojo asintió, resignado.

¿Por qué… te detuviste? – preguntó, avergonzada – pudiste acostarte conmigo y dejar que me desahogara, después yo me iría y…

Si… - la interrumpió con amargura – te irías para sentirte infiel, le habrías dado la razón a Malfoy al decir que lo engañabas conmigo, y te sentirías indigna de cualquier perdón… – y con un tono de decepción agregó – te conozco Hermione, pero parece que tú no me conoces a mí… ¿crees que me acostaría contigo sólo por tenerte? ¿Cómo si fueras un trofeo?

Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada, el joven Weasley tenía toda la razón… en realidad parecía que no lo conocía. Él jamás le había dado motivos para pensar que reaccionaría así. Se sintió tonta y apenada por haberle dicho lo que le dijo.

Ron, yo…

Escúchame – dijo él acariciando la mejilla de la joven – no me haría feliz tener tu cuerpo si tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más – pensó en voz alta – te amo… ¿entiendes? Y el amor es mucho más que tener sexo con alguien…

Ese comentario la dejó sorprendida… definitivamente Ron era otro. Ella creía que había conocido el amor con Draco Malfoy. Pudo jurar que eso era amor… entenderse sin palabras, estar allí en los momentos buenos y malos, estar… simplemente existir y con ello hacer feliz al otro.

Discúlpame – pidió sinceramente

El joven asintió y bromeó un poco.

¿Ahora si me puedo ir? ¿Terminó el interrogatorio?

Ella asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para el té de Hermione… puso agua en el recipiente y se sentó en la cocina esperando que hirviera. Podía hacerlo con magia pero sabía que tenía que ganar tiempo y por lo menos cinco minutos de agua hervida le servirían. Fue entonces cuando todos los pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza, ya fría.

Intentó asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo… estuvo a punto de acostarse con Hermione, que por cierto estaba embarazada de Malfoy, quien resultaba ser un idiota maltratador… y ahora ella venía a refugiarse a sus brazos. Lo confortó que lo considerara un buen amigo, alguien en quien confiar.

Él había tenido la fuerza suficiente para rechazarla, aunque la deseaba mucho.

Lo que más ocupaba su cabeza era que le acababa de decir que la amaba. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿por qué lo había dicho? Y sobre todo, ¿era verdad, todavía?

_Te sientes confundida – _se imaginó hablándole a su amiga y así intentó aclararse él también_ – y buscas un refugio en mí… podría tenerte como tú bien dijiste… hacerte mía y aparentemente nada pasaría. Pero no puedo… porque lo que te dije es verdad, Hermione… te amo… y no puedo aprovecharme de este momento en que estás tan vulnerable. No quiero que me engañes ni que te engañes a ti misma creyendo que me quieres cuando no es así… no sé ni cómo logré separarme de ti… porque no es ningún secreto que también te deseo, pero no así Hermione… no así…_

De pronto, el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos

¿Bueno?

Son las 11 de la noche y llevas dos horas de atraso...

Al escuchar la enfadada voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono agradeció estar a distancia…

Lavender, lo siento mucho…

Mas te vale tener una buena excusa o una muy buena idea para compensarme en la cama – aún enojada, no dejaba de pensar en la cama.

Perdóname – pidió – se me presentó un problema y…

¿Un problema? – dijo incrédula – ¿y no pudiste haberme avisado?

…

Mira… - se tranquilizó – sé que no somos nada pero no es posible que me hayas dejado plantada así…

Lo siento mucho, de verdad

Hubo un silencio en que Ron esperaba escuchar la línea muerta del otro lado, pero más bien lo que escuchó fue un susurro.

Me prometiste un postre, Ronnie…

Ron esbozó una media sonrisa

Lo sé – comentó – sé que te lo dije hoy en la tarde pero…

Ya, olvídalo… - dijo ella, sin saber que su "amigo" intentaba explicarle lo que pasaba con Hermione – tendrás que esforzarte la próxima vez… buenas noches…

Adiós

En realidad no había hablado mucho. Ron sonrió… verdaderamente estaba loca.

_Tal vez no haya una próxima vez, Lav_ – susurró colgando el teléfono.

La tetera hirviendo le indicó que el agua estaba lista, así que preparó el té y lo llevó en una charola con un trozo de panqué de limón que tenía…

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

No recibió respuesta, pues dentro, se encontró con Hermione acostada transversalmente sobre su cama, y usando la camiseta negra que le había prestado. Dormía plácidamente, con las manos cubriendo su vientre…

Dejó la charola sobre la mesa de noche y sacó una cobija del armario.

Hermione... – susurró Ron – no mereces lo que te está pasando… pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y esta vez no me iré… lo prometo

Tapó a su amiga y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Te amo, Hermione – le dijo retirando un mechón de pelo de su cara – de verdad te amo…

Y se retiró a dormir al sofá, aún pensando en cómo la ayudaría a olvidar…

No era fácil… no sería nada fácil olvidar de golpe una idea, una ilusión que había compartido con Malfoy durante tanto tiempo y con una intensidad tan fuerte.

Dentro de la habitación, la castaña pensaba esto mientras se sentaba parsimoniosamente en la orilla de la cama, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas… era evidente que no dormiría después de que la vida y el corazón se le habían partido en dos. Dudaba que pudiera pegar los ojos en toda la noche…

Eres el mejor amigo que puedo pedir – sus pensamientos no tenían sentido, estaban poco hilados pero tenía que armarlos para entenderse – pero te equivocas… me lo merezco, Ron… tomé una mala decisión… haré todo lo posible por quererte como te quise en Hogwarts… - luego acarició su vientre - tú no te preocupes, amor… encontraré el modo de solucionar esto…

Y poco a poco, bebió el té de tila que Ron había preparado. Se sintió un poco más tranquila pero tardó cerca de tres horas en dormir y se despertaba cada hora para darse cuenta que no había sido una pesadilla. Su esposo la había echado de la casa, y le había dicho que no la quería. Era verdad. Era su horrible y cruda realidad.

* * *

Aqui estoy, y me merezco un premio (o un review en su defecto) por haber actualizado en poco tiempo. Ya tengo la mitad del 18 escrito, ahora si las voy a extorsionar... a mas reviews, mas rapido actualizo. Mil, mil gracias por sus alerts y sus favorite story y author, son un halago. Ahora me gustaría que me dijeran qué piensan de la historia, si voy bien o me regreso, si me quieren matar, si no esperaban algo asi por toda la miel que previamente les presenté... en fin, lo que me tengan que decir, estaré encantada de leerlas.

Bueno, espero vernos pronto y también actualizar pronto.

Besos!

Nota: la canción que bailan Ron y Hermione es del soundtrack de Anastasia y se llama "At the beginning", si pueden escúchenla, es excelente.

Es capítulo es una traducción de "Total eclipse of the heart" the Bonnie Tyler.


	18. Lejos estamos mejor

Hello a todas!

Perdón por tardar tanto para actualizar, pero es que voy al día y solo es cuando me da tiempo de escribir que me meto de lleno a seguir con esto. Me dio un poco de no sé qué ver que en el camino he perdido lectoras pero asumo que es por estos tiempos tan grandes entre capitulo y capitulo, hagan lo que yo y agreguen la historia a "follow", así les avisa solita. A las que la siguen, lo agradezco muchisimo y espero no decepcionarlas. Mil mil gracias, espero que este capitulo y las 28 hojas de word compensen en algo la espera. El final... uy, qué me van a decir de este final?

Espero sus comentarios.

Besos!

L

* * *

**18**

**Lejos estamos mejor**

**Sentía los párpados pesados y todo el cuerpo. Tenía una sensación de desagrado que no pudo explicar pronto hasta que tomó conciencia de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Y la cruda verdad se cernió sobre él dura, dolorosa y tan real como el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho: Ginny ya no era su novia.**

Ella había tenido el cinismo de decirle que ahora estaba con otro. Se apretó los párpados con las palmas, deseando que al hacerlo, ese momento nunca hubiera pasado, pero como era de esperarse, no lo consiguió.

Solo logró ponerse más furioso al recordar un "nada pasó entre nosotros" saliendo de los labios de la pelirroja. Bufó. ¿Por qué la gente creía que para engañar tenía que haber una cama de por medio? ¿No entendían que la intimidad es mucho mas que sexo? Si Ginny había decidido dejarlo por alguien más, era seguramente, porque con ese otro alguien tenía una conexión intima, que tal vez no tenía nada que ver con una cama, pero una que con él ya no sentía.

En su mente masculina, todo eso se traducía: "él es mejor que yo".

Se removió como gusano en sal con el simple pensamiento y se tapó hasta las cejas. No quería levantarse de la cama, le encantaría pasar el resto de la semana en esa posición. Sin que nadie lo molestara, sin tener que poner buena cara, sin tener ni siquiera que ponerse de pie.

No tenía ganas de nada.

Pasó lo que a él le parecieron horas mirando el techo, conteniendo las lágrimas que peleaban con furia por salir de sus ojos, eliminando cualquier recuerdo pasado donde fueran felices juntos... fueron dos horas de suplicio.

Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y él pudo desahogar un poco de esa frustración, se puso furioso con él mismo por ser tan débil y aventó las cobijas al piso. Necesitaba activarse o terminaría dándole la razón a Ginny al dejarlo por no ser suficientemente bueno. Se enfadó. ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensara Ginny de él?

Se puso la bata sobre el torso desnudo y salió hacia la cocina de donde provenía un olor a mantequilla muy poco común en ese departamento de dos solteros.

Disfrutando del aroma, su ánimo se elevó un poco al recordar que tenía una misión especial. Una misión relacionada con su mejor amiga... y como si la hubiera invocado, apareció de detrás del refrigerador en ese preciso momento.

¿Hermione? – dijo controlando un grito mientras se anudaba la bata con rapidez.

¡Hola Harry! – respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa

El aludido pudo darse cuenta de que la joven usaba la ropa de su amigo pelirrojo y ex cuñado y no podía salir de sus asombro. Muchas imágenes se formaron en su cabeza pero ninguna tenía sentido... aunque había que reconocer que tampoco tenía mucho sentido que Hermione estuviera allí, tan despreocupada como si aquella fuera una escena de todos los días.

Espero un poco mientras salía de su asombro para escuchar con paciencia una explicación que nunca llegó. Suspiró audiblemente y no le quedó más remedio que preguntar.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Uy, que mal te va despertar – dijo amenazándolo con la mano en la que tenía la mezcla de hot cakes - ¿te molesta que esté aquí?

Harry sonrió sin ganas.

Perdón, no quise que sonara así pero es una duda simplemente. No es común tenerte aquí... – señaló el atuendo de su amiga – así... a esta hora.

Hermione se miró y se sonrojó comprendiendo lo que Harry podía estar pensando. Y más le apenó saber que efectivamente, ella había ido a esa casa en busca de un compañero sexual para olvidar su dolor y su pérdida. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se volvió aún más intensa y estuvo a punto de llorar. De pronto todo cayó sobre sus hombros como un tiro de gracia: la habían dejado, estaba sola... y embarazada.

Ahora vuelvo – dijo soltando la masa como pudo y de milagro no la tiró.

Dio un par de pasos enormes conteniendo el llanto y se topó de frente con el pecho de su amigo pelirrojo. Lo miró unos segundos a los ojos, suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza, como queriéndose incrustar en él.

Buenos días – saludó él, sonriente mientras acariciaba su pelo. La retuvo entre sus brazos y su sonrisa se borró cuando se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Escuchó ligeros sollozos, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por acallarlos.

Harry contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido sin poder terminar de atar cabos. Confundido, enfadado y con sus propios fantasmas, decidió no preguntar y solamente ser espectador. Si podía ayudar en algo, seguramente se lo dirían. Finalmente, siempre habían sabido llevar una dinámica adecuada entre los tres.

Ssh... está bien – susurró Ron con una voz hipnótica y dándole un beso en la coronilla – todo está bien, Mione...

Tras unos segundos, dejó de sentirla temblar y la despegó con suavidad de su pecho. La miró de lleno a los ojos y los vio brillantes por las lágrimas. El corazón se le hizo un nudo. Odiaba verla así.

Ella se dio cuenta del dolor que le causaba y fingió una sonrisa. Lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya está listo el café – anunció ella intentando aclarar su voz pastosa. Volvió a la estufa para terminar el desayuno.

Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo retomando su tono despreocupado y ocupándose en la mirada inquisitiva de Harry. Sonrió y se sentó en la barra de la cocina junto a su amigo.

Hermione llegó ayer – explicó – y estará viviendo con nosotros

Solo por unos días – agregó ella sin dar tiempo a que el joven Potter respondiera, y los miró alternativamente

Eso no está decidido aún – le recriminó el joven Weasley

No quiero molestar... – la mirada de la joven estaba fija en los ojos del pelirrojo

No te vas a ir hasta que tengas que hacerlo – repitió, ignorando su comentario y mirando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios

No seas pesado, Ron – pero una sonrisa le quito fuerza a su comentario

Y tú deja de decir tonterías – él imitó su tono y los dos, tras mirarse fijamente, se rieron.

Harry se levantó a servirse café para aclarar un poco su mente. Se sentía como pez fuera del agua en su propia casa. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Esas sonrisas de complicidad? ¿Esa tensión sexual que percibía en el ambiente entre ellos? ¿Lo estaría imaginando todo?

Pues... bienvenida, Hermione – dijo sirviéndose y recibiendo un golpe con una servilleta hecha bola proveniente de la mano de Ron, quien buscaba llamar su atención.

El joven Potter sintió la servilleta y la vio caer para girar hacia su amigo, quien señaló una taza, se señaló a él mismo y levantó el pulgar.

¿Tu lenguaje de mimo significa que quieres una taza de café? – preguntó el joven Potter sarcástico.

Eres brillante, amigo – se burló el pelirrojo quien estaba de un humor especialmente alegre, desagradablemente alegre para gusto de Harry.

Hermione apagó la estufa, colocó los hot cakes sobre la mesa y se sentó con una sonrisa que, vista de cerca, era tenebrosa y forzada.

Harry colocó una taza frente a su amigo, sirvió otra para Hermione y empezó a beber de una tercera.

No me malinterpretes – dijo él eligiendo sus palabras – pero me encantaría saber qué te trajo por aquí.

La aludida suspiró y el pelirrojo se tensó ante el cuestionamiento tan directo de su amigo.

Mi esposo – dijo ella sin ninguna emoción en particular – Draco me echó de mi casa

El joven miró alternativamente a sus amigos, sin entender qué pasaba.

¿Te echó? – sonó mucho más incrédulo de lo que quiso

Si – su respuesta fue cortante

Harry esperaba una explicación un poco más elaborada. Miró a Ron quien se dedicaba a untar mantequilla en su hot cake como un enfermo. De él no obtendría respuestas, eso estaba claro.

Perdón pero no entiendo – insistió

Yo tampoco – Hermione levantó la mirada por primera vez – tampoco entiendo qué está pasando Harry pero mi esposo me dijo que no me quiere y que no quiere que viva con él...

Pero...

Hermione no lo dejó terminar. El tema la ponía mal.

Sé que quisieras que te explicara mejor, pero no lo entiendo yo misma... así que me resultará difícil poderte dar razón de las cosas.

Su amigo entendió eso como un "no molestes y apóyame" y a partir de ese momento se dedicó a sonreírle y asentir.

Perdón si fui un poco insistente – se disculpó – esta es tu casa

Lo sé – dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada llena de ternura – gracias

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Hermione apenas tomó dos bocados a pesar de la insistencia de Ron. Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que tenía que comer por dos, Hermione se anticipó al comentario. Lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, obligándolo a no tocar el tema de su embarazo en presencia de Harry.

Lo que no entiendo – dijo Harry una vez que terminaron de comer – es por qué estás levantada, haciéndonos el desayuno.

La aludida y el joven Weasley lo miraron fijamente.

Lo agradezco, me supo a gloria... – a Harry le hubiera gustado agregar que una comida con muchas calorías era lo que necesitaba pero omitió el comentario – pero ¿no deberías estar acostada esperando que alguien te lo lleve a ti?

Hermione sonrió de lado y suspiró tras beber un largo sorbo de café. Su sonrisa escondía una profunda tristeza.

La verdad es que tengo miedo de no levantarme nunca si me quedo acostada en estos momentos.

Había sido una frase corta pero Hermione pudo jurar que ocasionó que sus amigos dejaran de respirar por unos segundos. Estaba deprimida, ¿qué acaso no era lo esperado? Harry asintió y no hizo más preguntas.

Terminaron de desayunar y permanecieron sentados, cada uno en su propio mundo. No lo sabían pero todos los comensales de ese desayuno tenían un secreto que guardar.

Hermione le estaba escondiendo su embarazo a Harry, no por algo especial, sino porque le parecía importante que el papá se enterara primero. Aunque fuera un imbécil consumado, era su papá. Y ya le parecía lo suficientemente malo que Ron se hubiera enterado primero.

Harry escondía su rompimiento con Ginny. Solo un drama a la vez, ahora Hermione estaba viviendo el suyo y merecía la atención total de su amigo. Y la verdad es que tampoco quería hablar de ello. ¿Cómo decirle a Ron que odiaba a su hermana por haberlo engañado, por haber jugado con él y tenerlo como un puerto seguro mientras encontraba algo mejor? No era algo fácil ni algo que quisiera hacer. Además, en el fondo creía que si hablaba del tema, tampoco podría levantarse de su cama en un mes, como bien había dicho su amiga.

Y Ron... Ron escondía lo que a todas luces era evidente. Su amor intenso, puro y sincero por Hermione Granger. Un nuevo amor, un amor que había conocido solamente teniéndola entre sus brazos y sabiendo que podía hacerla suya pero decidiendo que no lo haría, precisamente porque la amaba demasiado. El sentimiento que tenía por ella era abrumador. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de no verla sufrir.

A lo que fuera.

* * *

Se despertó con una mezcla de dolor y expectación. Dolor por haber terminado así con Harry, por la mirada que le dirigió cargada de odio y decepción y expectación por haber decidido darse una nueva oportunidad, para descubrir si Charlie podía ser su amor para toda la vida. Suspiró y se puso de pie con lentitud, como en un sueño. Se miró en el espejo y se analizó de arriba a abajo.

_Ahora vas a descubrir de qué eres capaz_ – se dijo en un suspiro

Se vistió y tomó su abrigo antes de salir corriendo para encontrarse con él en la cafetería de la esquina, donde desayunarían.

Caminó con paso lento, nerviosa preparando su discurso y con miedo por no saber de antemano la reacción de él.

Estando a unos metros de él, se detuvo en seco, se acomodó el abrigo y lo miró fijamente, como intentando atravesarlo con la mirada. Tembló ligeramente al pensar que estaba abandonando lo seguro. Lo vio muy concentrado leyendo el libro que estos días le resultaba inseparable, _1984_, una recomendación de ella misma. Cariño, ternura y apasionamiento se mezclaron como sentimientos hacia él. Sonrió tranquilizándose y caminó silenciosamente hacia él.

¿Ahora entiendes por qué es el antecesor de "Big brother"? – le dijo a su espalda.

No pudo verlo pero una sonrisa muy amplia se formó en su rostro. Solo escuchar su voz le resultaba motivo suficiente para estar feliz por el resto del día.

Creo que estoy a dos hojas de entenderlo – dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándola con fuerza.

Una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos se arremolinaron en su despeinada cabeza ¿por qué lo apretaba con tanta fuerza? ¿era un nuevo cariño o era una despedida? La abrazó de vuelta y tras darle un beso en la frente, la separó de él.

¿Qué pasa, pecas? – dijo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía con una repentina paz que no supo comprender. De pronto el apodo con el que hacía poco la llamaba, le pareció lo más dulce que pudo escuchar.

Nada – confesó con seguridad – sólo estoy muy contenta de verte

¿Segura?

Ginny rió y puso sus mano sobre las de Charlie, quien desconcertado la tomó casi de inmediato.

No se te va una, ¿verdad? – en realidad Ginny estaba haciendo tiempo para pensar cómo darle la noticia.

Creo que te conozco lo suficiente – el joven acarició sus manos y las apretó con suavidad y delicadeza

La joven lo miró de lleno a los ojos y se prohibió a sí misma parpadear, necesitaba ver su reacción y no perderse de ningún gesto suyo.

Harry y yo terminamos ayer – dijo sintiendo la voz temblar de emoción – terminé con él... para darnos una oportunidad a ti y a mi

Decir que Charlie era un muestrario de emociones sería poco. Su expresión denotó sorpresa, miedo, alegría, conmoción, duda, y finalmente una gran felicidad que lo llevó a ponerse de pie y jalar a Ginny con él. Ella rió mientras se sentía elevada de la silla por sus fuertes manos. Se burló de él.

¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? – su voz sonaba emocionada – no creo que "bien" envuelva todo lo que me siento

Ella rió y pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de Charlie, un movimiento que extrañamente, se sentía muy familiar y agradable.

Pecas, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La aludida sonrió ampliamente y se mordió el labio, pero luego se calmó y lo miró con reproche

¿Salir? – fingió sentirse ofendida – ya estamos saliendo, ¿no crees que podrías hacerme otra oferta?

Tras decir eso, lo acercó más a ella por el cuello y él posó sus manos en su cintura, extasiado. No podía creer que finalmente él hubiera ganado. Que lo prefiriera a él por encima de Harry Potter.

Quiero ser tu novio, Ginny Weasley – dijo con firmeza – ¿tu quieres?

Ella sonrió emocionada y fue directo a sus labios.

Era la primera vez que lo besaba en público y sobre todo, sin la culpa que le ocasionaba estar engañando a su novio. Ahora Charlie era su novio y ella tendría la oportunidad de saber si podía ser feliz con él, incluso más que con Harry. El tacto de sus labios era suave, apasionado y lleno de ternura... se sintió casi como el primer beso que Harry le dio.

El siguiente mes pasó como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaban en la mejor época de una relación, cuando empieza. Cuando todo es nuevo, todas son primeras veces y la sensación de todo lo que pasa es única.

Ginny se sentía en una película. Se besaban en todas las esquinas, se reían de todo lo que el otro decía, el sabor de las comidas era especialmente fuerte, y todo parecía desaparecer cuando sus ojos y los de Charlie se encontraban.

En sus momentos de análisis sobre la relación y sobre él como persona, intentó convencerse de que su decisión estaba equivocada pero no pudo encontrar un solo defecto en él. Era perfecto. La amaba y se lo demostraba siempre, era un espíritu libre y eso le encantaba de él, siempre encontraba la parte positiva de todo, era difícil quitarle la sonrisa de la cara y hacerlo enojar era todo un reto. Si, Charlie era perfecto... aunque al compararlo con Harry, salía perdiendo.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que Hermione había decidido quedarse a vivir con él y con Harry. Y le había parecido un mes demasiado corto. Había pedido vacaciones en el ministerio y había asignado temporalmente el caso a otra bruja del departamento. No quería soltarlo del todo porque tal vez hallaría información relacionada con la seguridad de Hermione y el bebé pero tampoco sentía ningún interés personal en hacer guardias en la casa Malfoy ahora que su amiga no vivía allí. Volvió a sonreír. Ahora estaba con él todo el tiempo, no tenía que protegerla encubierto y se sentía muy afortunado por verla todos los días despertando en su casa, desayunar con ella todas las mañanas y pasar momentos de esparcimiento. Incluso las compras, como ahora, ya no le parecían tan tediosas. Ella mejoraba la experiencia con su sonrisa, su buen gusto y su conversación.

¿Qué crees que sea?

Le preguntó mientras se acariciaba la panza casi inexistente de solo dos meses. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues aunque estaban en el área de bebés y era normal preguntarse cosas sobre ellos, no creía que con él hablaría sobre su bebé, pues era como un tema vetado ya que no lo tocaba con Malfoy, y tampoco quería tocarlo con nadie más. Especialmente no con él.

No sé – dijo con sinceridad – ¿tú qué quieres que sea?

Un brillo inexplicable surgió de los ojos de la futura madre.

Sé que lo esperado es decir que no me importa que sea y que solo quiero que esté sano pero – se acercó a él y le confesó bajito – quiero que sea niño.

Él contuvo una risa burlona por la reacción de su amiga, la miró a los ojos y dándole un breve toque con el dedo índice en la nariz le dijo

Pareces una niña chiquita hablándome en secreto

Ella rió, abrazó su cintura y se recargó sobre el corazón acelerado de su amigo

Tú eres el único a quien quiero contarle mis secretos, Ron... mis sueños. Eres el único que los valora y sabe lo que significan para mí.

¿Por qué demonios a Hermione le encantaba hacer esas cosas? ¿Qué ganaba con soltarle cuasi-proposiciones amorosas para terminar diciéndole "eres mi mejor amigo"? era verdad que ya no tenían el mismo efecto taquicárdico en él pero seguía sintiendo un hoyo en el estómago cuando ella le daba a entender (aunque fuera de una manera poco clara) que era lo mejor que tenía en su vida, al menos en este momento.

Una sensación húmeda en su pecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. De inmediato supo qué era. El llanto de su amiga.

Hey... – la tomó de los hombros y la separó de él – no te pongas así, todo va a salir muy bien. Eres una mujer fuerte y tu hijo será muy afortunado de tener una mamá como tú.

También debería tener un papá – dijo ella entre sollozos que tuvo que controlar pues no quería que la gente la escuchara

Esos comentarios le dolían más que un crucio directo al pecho. No podía decirle "yo puedo ser su papá" porque no era verdad. El papá del niño era Malfoy, le disgustara a quien le disgustara y empezando por él. Pero le hubiera encantado poder decírselo, que ella supiera que estaba dispuesto a darle su apoyo, su casa y su vida entera a ella y a ese bebé que ya se había ganado su corazón de una manera casi tan fuerte como su madre.

Mione, tu bebé tiene un papá – dijo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas – solo que aún no se conocen...

¡Ni se conocerán! – gritó furiosa sin dejarlo seguir hablando – ese idiota no se merece conocer a mi bebé

Odiaba que Hermione se pusiera mal por culpa de ese imbécil. Quería matarlo, confrontarlo. Y muchas veces, en las madrugadas, se vio en la necesidad de ir a buscarlo para reclamarle en el más masculino de los modos, los golpes, haber dejado a su mejor amiga hecha pedazos.

Tranquilízate – le susurró al oído – no quieres dar un espectáculo en el centro comercial

Y era verdad. Respiró tres veces profundamente, los ojos aún húmedos por el reciente brote de furia y tristeza pero asintió.

Miró fijamente a los ojos a Ron y pudieron establecer el contacto que desde su boda no ejercitaban. El pelirrojo pudo leer perfectamente en su mirada la petición:

Búscalo, por favor. Necesito saber cómo está.

Pero no supo si las palabras de la joven fueron reales porque de inmediato separó sus ojos de los de él y con ellos el poder del hechizo de legeremancia. Caminó hacia un nuevo bloque de ropa de bebé y parecía una persona diferente a la de solo unos segundos.

El joven permaneció helado en su lugar. No sabía si eran síntomas de su proceso de duelo o simplemente las hormonas del embarazo pero definitivamente esta mujercita lo podría volver loco si se lo proponía.

Por su parte, Hermione aparentaba estar muy concentrada en los suéteres de 0 meses, las mini calcetas y los zapatitos azules pero en realidad solo estaba dedicándose a respirar profundamente. Esperaba con todo su corazón que Ron hubiera podido leer su anhelo, que le avisara cómo estaba Draco, y por unos segundos, en el fondo de su mente trastornada por el dolor, esperaba que le contara que estaba muerto de tristeza, borracho o sufriendo de algún modo. Lo necesitaba, era justo. ¡Al menos un poco de dolor como el que ella sentía!

De pronto se sintió culpable y se odió por desearle el mal al papá de su hijo. No merecía que las cosas entre ellos terminaran así, pero a fin de cuentas él seguía siendo importante en su vida y se preocupaba por él. La mataba no saber qué pasaba con su aún esposo. Y más aún tras ese sueño tan perturbador de esta madrugada.

**_Flashback_**

Se encontraba acostada en el cuarto de huéspedes, que temporalmente era suyo. Desde que vivía con sus amigos le costaba mucho trabajo dormir. Muchas dudas la atormentaban, dudas sobre el pasado como ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que Draco no me quería de verdad? Y ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo creer que no me quiere si me lo dijo él mismo?; dudas sobre el futuro como ¿qué va a pasar con el bebé? ¿qué va a pasar con Draco y conmigo, con nuestro matrimonio?; dudas sobre si lo que estaba haciendo en el presente estaba bien hecho... ¿por qué iba a vivir con sus amigos y no con sus papás o con Jo? No. Esa era la única respuesta cierta que tenía. No quería que nadie le tuviera lástima, empezando por ella misma.

Cuando llegó al pensamiento de sus papás, la culpa la invadió. No les había dicho nada de su conflicto con Draco. Se habían ido a Sudamérica la misma noche que ella había salido de su castillo, así que ¿para qué molestarlos si aún les quedaba un mes más de viaje? Cuando volvieran les contaría todo, y tal vez para entonces podría entender qué estaba pasando en su vida.

Aunque había otro motivo, uno menos noble para no decir nada en su familia. Si corría a los brazos de mamá o de su prima les estaría diciendo que no podía salir de esto ella sola, que era una mujer embarazada, asustada, dependiente y sola. Y no le gustaba pensar así sobre ella misma. Movió la cabeza negativamente. No estaba sola... estaban sus amigos... estaba Ron... Ron era su amigo... Ron la quería... Ron... Ron...

Ron estaba con ella en los jardines de Hogwarts. En el mismo punto en el que Draco le había propuesto matrimonio hacía dos años. Él notó un brillo de tristeza en su mirada y la acercó a su pecho como siempre hacía cuando la veía desesperada. Empezó a besar su pelo y acariciar su espalda. Ella se perdió en las caricias de su amigo y la desesperación al recordar que su matrimonio y su relación con Draco fueron una farsa, se desvanecieron.

Sonrió.

De pronto se escucharon unos alaridos de dolor. Ron pareció no darse cuenta a pesar de que a ella le taladraban los oídos.

Ron – dijo, nerviosa - ¿escuchas?

¿Escuchar qué, Mione? – la mirada de su amigo era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación

¡Esos gritos! – dijo ella alejándose de sus brazos con ansiedad

Ron aguzó el oído y finalmente pudo escucharlos. Levantó la cabeza y se puso lívido mientras su mirada se posaba en un punto fijo en el cielo.

Hermione giró como tirada de un resorte para conocer el origen de tremendo desconcierto por parte de su amigo.

¡No! – gritó él, intentando evitar que ella viera lo que él estaba viendo pero no lo consiguió.

Un corto grito de angustia escapó de su garganta mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Quiso gritar horrorizada ante la imagen que se presentaba ante ella pero el sonido no salía de sus labios. Era como si estuviera encerrada en ella misma con el alma llena de pavor, culpa y dolor.

Era Draco.

Alguien lo estaba sosteniendo inerte en el aire con un rayo naranja... enfocó la mirada y sintió desmayarse.

No era un rayo. Era fuego, fuego real.

Draco estaba quemándose y alguien lo estaba haciendo levitar, humillándolo frente a ella y frente a Ron... y quien sabe frente a quien más.

Sus gritos hacían que su estómago y su corazón se contrajeran.

Intentó llamarlo, gritarle que lo perdonara, que lo amaba... y no lo logró.

Intentó correr y matar a quien fuera que lo estuviera quemando vivo... pero sus pies no se movieron de lugar aunque ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Parecían pegados al suelo.

Intentó usar la legeremancia con Ron para pedirle que lo salvara... pero cuando giró para suplicarle ayuda, ya había desaparecido.

Estaba sola... impotente... desesperada.

Despertó hecha un mar de sudor, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba, aventó de inmediato las cobijas al piso y su llanto cayó copioso sobre su camisón. ¡Había sido una pesadilla tan real que aún le dolía! La sensación reconfortante del pecho de Ron, los gritos ensordecedores de Draco, la sensación de impotencia y de dolor al verlo sufrir...

Su primer impulso fue aparecerse en la casa de Draco para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero cuando se estaba poniendo la bata entre sollozos, reflexionó por dos segundos y aceptó que no era una buena idea. Dejó salir un gemido desesperado que acalló pronto. El corazón parecía salírsele del pecho.

¿Mione? – preguntó Ron en un susurró - ¿estás bien?

¡Ron! – gritó ella con ansiedad y estirándole los brazos como una niña pequeña – ven, por favor

El joven obedeció a la petición de inmediato, se acercó a la cama, se sentó y la abrazó. Ella se prendió a su cuello y no lo soltó. Su presteza a ayudarla la hizo sentir más segura y los sollozos disminuyeron.

Ambos se acostaron mirando hacia la ventana. Ninguno dijo nada. Hermione porque las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca y Ron porque no sabía si quería enterarse del motivo de su llanto. Se dedicó a abrazarla contra su pecho, rodeó sus piernas con las suyas y le acarició el pelo hasta que se quedó dormida.

_**Fin flashback**_

No había necesidad de palabras con Ron. Él se dedicaba a observarla y confortarla sin cuestionar nada de lo que ella hiciera, pensara o sintiera. La aceptaba como estaba, hecha jirones. Lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Era maravilloso tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos de terror, empezando por las náuseas y vómitos matutinos cortesía de su pequeña criatura. Y a eso había que sumarle los sudores fríos, terrores nocturnos y pesadillas que tuvo durante todo el mes y la incomodidad inicial de tener que acudir a Ron para que durmiera con ella como si tuviera cinco años. Él se había comportado a la altura y había sido tan buen amigo como siempre, la acompañaba hasta que se quedaba dormida.

Ahora esperaba que su mejor amigo hiciera lo que en su desesperación le había pedido sin palabras, solo con la mirada: búscalo y dime cómo está.

* * *

Acababa de pasar la mañana con Charlie, paseando por las calles de Berlín. A ninguno de los dos les había importado faltar a todas las clases del día.

En este mes, ambos habían disfrutado practicando juegos sensuales y provocando al otro varias veces al día, pero aún no habían consumado nada. Y aquello estaba a punto de volver loco a Charlie, porque terminaba sin ceder.

Ginny también lo deseaba pero presentía que en cuanto se abandonara en el cuerpo de su novio, algo malo pasaría con ella. Aunque no sabía definir qué sería eso malo así que no era mas que algo que intuía, no concreto.

Estaban sentados en el sillón frente a la televisión del departamento de Charlie y veían una película lacrimógena que Marie le había recomendado a la pelirroja. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que Ginny estaba viendo una película, pues el joven estaba concentrado en el cuerpo de su novia.

Su hombro descubierto y la manera en que el suéter se iba resbalando para revelar más piel, lo tentaba mucho. Con lentitud acercó sus labios a ese punto desnudo de su anatomía. Ella intentó apartarlo sin mucho empeño.

Me distraes – pretextó con una sonrisa

La verdad es que lo deseaba tanto que se asustaba. Y las circunstancias en ese momento eran ideales para que pasara.

Él bajó un poco más el suéter con delicadeza y besó su cuello. Ella lo atrajo con la mano para que no la soltara. Sintió el recorrido de besos húmedos recorrer su piel y soltó un gemido ligero, haciéndolos sonreír a ambos.

Te necesito – susurró el joven en su oído, haciéndola estremecer

La miró como esperando su permiso y ella, después de unos segundos de duda, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sin darse cuenta, estaba acostado encima de ella, los dos se recorrían y sentían cada pedazo de piel, él acariciaba con sus manos tibias su vientre, su cintura, su cadera... ella sintió el roce delicioso de su piel y enterró sus dedos en sus brazos, como si quisiera quedarse grabada en él.

Me haces cosquillas – dijo por decir algo.

Al decirlo, recordó que la primera vez que lo había hecho con Harry, le había dicho lo mismo. Se tensó al pensar en su exnovio, ¡no tenía nada que hacer pensando en él en un momento como este!

Quiero hacerte mucho más que cosquillas – respondió Charlie acariciando su pecho con algo de impaciencia y llevando sus labios a su lóbulo.

En otras circunstancias ese comentario la hubiera hecho temblar ante la anticipación de lo que vendría. Pero con Harry en la cabeza no pudo decir nada, ni sonreír, ni seguir besándolo, nada.

Te deseo, Ginny

Pero ella no escuchaba, su mente estaba ausente, estaba a kilómetros de allí, en un joven de pelo negro y ojos profundos. Apretó los ojos para deshacerse de la visión de la sonrisa de Harry ¿qué demonios hacía pensando en él? ¿acaso se convertiría en un tipo de maldición que no la dejaría disfrutar de ningún momento de intimidad con nadie más? ¿acaso era verdad lo que decían sobre el primer amor y que los demás solo sirven para olvidarlo? ¿acaso Harry la extrañaba de la misma manera? ¿se había equivocado al dejarlo? ¿si se aparecía en su mente era porque seguía amándolo? ¿y si no lo dejaba de amar nunca? ¿y si lo que pasaba en realidad era que no quería dejar de amarlo nunca?

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Charlie se bajó de encima de ella y se sentó a su lado, encendiendo un cigarro, enfadado.

¿Qué pasa... Charlie?

Me encantaría saberlo – dijo él con la mirada fija en la televisión, aunque no prestaba ni una pizca de atención a la película

Ginny se quedó con la pregunta en la boca, era obvio que si le preguntaba qué había pasado para que dejara de besarla como lo estaba haciendo, evidenciaría su ausentismo mental durante ese momento de pasión. Suspiró.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por lo que restó de la película, él sintiéndose cada vez mas enojado y ella, más triste. Y es que la película no ayudaba. Era sobre una joven que no podía decidir entre sus dos amores pues uno era un partido excelente y le daría estabilidad, parecía sincero y le mostraría el mundo de una manera diferente. El otro simplemente era... el amor de su vida.

Sin poderlo evitar, Ginny lloró con mucho sentimiento en la escena final, cuando ella toma la decisión de hacerle caso a sus sentimientos y dejar de experimentar con gente nueva. Ella sabía a quién pertenecía su corazón. La pelirroja intentó con todas sus fuerzas parar el llanto para que su novio no se percatara de que sus lágrimas eran por sentirse plenamente identificada con el personaje, pero no lo consiguió. Sus intentos fueron vergonzosos.

Charlie notó el conflicto de Ginny proyectado en la película.

Una vez terminados los créditos finales, ninguno de los dos habló. Ginny no sabía cómo verlo a la cara, él simplemente no quería verla.

¿Quieres cenar algo? – la joven hizo ademán de ponerse de pie para cambiar el tema pero él la tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

Empiezo a sentir que cuando estás conmigo quisieras que yo fuera él...

El corazón de la joven empezó a latir desbocado. Había sido demasiado evidente a pesar de sus intentos por pasar desapercibida. La culpa la atacó, giró hacia él y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

No – dijo casi gritando – ¡sabes que eso no es verdad!

Gin... eres muy especial para mi y estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea – la sinceridad en su mirada era aplastante – pero solamente si tú estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo... y ahora mismo no creo que lo estés.

Ginny se enfadó, el miedo a que la dejara después de que ella había terminado su relación con Harry por él la sacudió hasta la raíz. Tuvo ganas de gritarle que era un imbécil. Había dejado a su novio de tres años por él y ¿no podía verlo? ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que le implicaba ese cambio?

Estoy lista – dijo con poca convicción acercándose lentamente a sus labios

No, Ginny – aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas apoderarse de esos labios, no podía ceder – estar conmigo no debe ser ningún sacrificio.

La joven se sorprendió, era como si él le hubiera leído la mente... ¿habría sido así? De nuevo no podía preguntarle o se evidenciaría.

Te elegí a ti – dijo acariciándolo con desesperación.

Él luchaba contra sí mismo. Su mente le exigía explicaciones y le mandaba señales de alerta pero su cuerpo... disfrutaba inexplicablemente de la sensación.

Ginny, no hagas eso... – su voz se cortó – no es necesario

Sus labios lo dijeron pero su tono indicaba cierta súplica, una petición para que ella continuara besándolo y tocándolo de esa manera tan ansiosa. Le hacía pensar que era la necesidad de ser suya la que la hacía actuar con ansiedad.

Te elegí a ti – respondió la joven recorriendo sus labios con su lengua mientras se sentaba encima de él y rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura.

Tenía una sensación de deja vu, por una escena similar en su departamento hacía ya casi dos meses.

No quiero que... – el aire empezaba a escaparse involuntariamente de sus pulmones – sientas que... tienes que hacerlo

Te elegí a ti – dijo la joven por tercera vez, para ver si lograba que él formara parte activa.

Y lo consiguió.

Charlie la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él. Tomó sus labios con fuerza y empezaron una danza hipnótica y apasionada. Sin soltar sus labios, Ginny empezó a desabotonar su camisa mientras él pasaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella, haciéndola suspirar sonoramente ante el contacto.

Las veces que Harry vino a su mente, ella lo besó con ansiedad para borrar su recuerdo. Quería sentirse libre de la culpa que le generaba pensar que lo estaba utilizando o como había dicho, sentir que estaba haciendo un sacrificio.

Se acariciaron, se besaron, se reconocieron y sin darse cuenta de cómo ni en qué momento, la escena terminó como probablemente hubiera terminado la primera vez, en el departamento de Ginny, si Adrienne no hubiera interrumpido.

Esa fue la primera vez en la que Ginny compartió su cuerpo y su alma con alguien que no era Harry. Y la sensación fue maravillosa, incluso fue capaz de olvidar a su ex novio, aunque fuera solo un momento efímero, se sintió plena. Acostarse con Charlie la hacía sentir bien, la culpa se iba y la paz la inundaba.

* * *

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana del sábado pero no le importó. Se puso unos jeans, tenis y una sudadera negra. Salió de su habitación para aparecerse fuera de la casa de Malfoy. Odiaba la idea de ir a vigilar al hurón pero ella se lo había pedido, lo había visto con claridad en su mirada desesperada, y el llanto silencioso de anoche mientras la sostenía en sus brazos era algo que no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerando. Si estaba en sus manos, ayudaría.

Fue con paso ligero para no despertarla, y lo logró. Pero no fue así con su amigo.

¿A donde vas? – dijo Harry en un susurro, sentado en el sillón de la sala. Había observado todo el recorrido de su amigo, incluido el intento de pasar desapercibido.

A hablar con Malfoy – respondió sin mirarlo

Esa respuesta no la esperaba. Pudo imaginarse mil cosas, pero ninguna tenía que ver con Malfoy.

¿Para que? – preguntó con desconcierto – ¿qué piensas decirle?

No puede hacerle esto, Harry – expresó con furia por primera vez – ella no se merece estar sufriendo así. ¡No se merece llorar todas las noches!

Sin darse cuenta, estaba gritando.

Sssh – lo silenció su amigo retomando el tono confidencial pero burlón – ¿y dices que quieres ir a hablar con él? ¡por favor, Ron! Un poco de respeto a mi inteligencia – cuando estaba enfadado, el sarcasmo fluía como la sangre por sus venas – sé que no vas a hablar con él e ir a golpearlo es estúpido.

Ron lo miró y sin palabras le pidió una explicación que Harry le dio escuetamente

No puede saber que lo estás vigilando

El pelirrojo suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras entraba en la chimenea.

No lo sabrá – dijo tomando un puñado de polvos flu e ignorando su comentario – quédate a cuidarla, por favor... no tardo.

¿Y me vas a dejar aquí? – se puso de pie para impedir su partida – ¡esa casa puede estar vigilada por mortifagos o uno que otro dementor!

¿Que hago para que me dejes ir sin mas sermones? – bufó el aludido

Harry se dio cuenta de que sonaba un tanto protector y cambió el discurso

Llévate esto – dijo apareciendo un micrófono que de inmediato se adhirió a su ropa – si necesitas algo, te alcanzo.

Perfecto, mamá – se burló – ahora, cuídala y si se despierta, dale algo de comer y...

¿Quién es la mamá de quien, ahora? – se burló Harry – una mujer embarazada de 25 años puede cuidarse sola

Al escuchar la palabra "embarazada" Ron se paralizó en su lugar y el corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez. ¿cómo sabía Harry?

¿Crees que eres el único observador aquí? – se burló de su amigo – vete ya, antes de que Rapunzel despierte

Ron no había oído ese nombre nunca en su vida.

¿Quién? – pregunto con duda y burla

¡Vete! – lo empujó – y no se te ocurra apagar el micrófono

En cuanto lo vio desaparecer, se colocó los audífonos y fue a servirse un café mientras escuchaba con atención lo que estaba pasando con Ron.

El pelirrojo apareció en la chimenea de la esquina de la casa que Malfoy le había comprado a Hermione. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse, corrió media cuadra y se encontró viendo la mansión desde la reja blanca.

Suspiró y se acercó a la puerta sin importarle si despertaría al rubio, un poco de incomodidad comparado con el infierno que estaba soportando Hermione no era equiparable. Puso el dedo en el timbre pero la imagen que vio lo dejó desconcertado. De inmediato se alejó de la reja para no ser descubierto.

La imagen le provocó nauseas. Una joven rubia le daba la espalda y no la pudo reconocer pero podía ver perfectamente como su mano acariciaba la mejilla del hurón. Se estaban diciendo algo y él tenía que saberlo. Sacó la varita y la puso sobre sus orejas para hacer un hechizo que le permitiera escucharlos.

Ya sabes donde encontrarme… - dijo la mujer con voz melosa

Y tras decir eso, se acercó para darle un beso.

Lo sé – dijo él haciendo gala de su media sonrisa

La aludida suspiró y lo abrazó con suavidad pasando sus manos por su espalda y pegando la boca a su cuello.

Me alegra que pensaras en mi – confesó la joven acomodándose la bufanda

Desde que me enteré en la única que pienso es en ti, Pansy – confesó ante la mirada fija de ella – por favor, ven en la semana

A Ron le dio asco su tono de súplica. ¿No podía vivir sin una mujer en su cama? ¿Y entonces por qué había echado a Hermione? Pero el punto no era ese, tenía que concentrarse en la conversación que espiaba.

La joven bajó la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y mientras tomaba su mano, habló en un susurro.

Draco, ¿piensas hablar con ella?

El aludido borró la sonrisa ante la mención de su aún esposa y bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar de ella? – dijo soltándola, enfadado

¡Porque es tu esposa, Draco! – le recriminó ella – no podremos engañarla así… no sé cómo podría verla a la cara si...

No tienes que verle nada – dijo enfureciéndose – te prohíbo que hables con ella...

¡Pero debe saberlo! – su desesperación la hacía hablar en gritos

¡¿Sabes cuánto le dolerá enterarse?

Cuando parecían estar en una guerra de gritos, ella cedió. Suspiró y giró de manera que Ron pudo verla perfectamente. Su imagen lo desconcertó. Después de pasar la noche con Malfoy, esperaba verla estúpidamente feliz por lo que el sexo hace en las personas pero su semblante reflejaba todo menos satisfacción.

Si le duele la mitad de lo que a ti, entonces tengo una ligera idea de cuánto le duele – su voz fue casi imperceptible pero Draco dio un respingo.

¿De qué carajo hablas? – intentó parecer duro pero había miedo en su voz

Creo firmemente que no estás tan seguro de querer estar lejos de ella…

Explícate – demandó, impaciente

Anoche… cuando te estabas quedando dormido, tomaste mi mano y me llamaste "Hermione" – dijo ella con un tono incómodo y mirando hacia otro lado, justo al punto donde estaba Ron, quien permanecía tapado por unos arbustos – como si prefirieras que fuera ella quien estuviera en mi lugar…

Un silencio denso e incómodo se cirnió sobre los dos. Pansy lo miraba expectante y él atinó a responder después de unos segundos.

Tú eres la única que quiero aquí

Ron sentía ácido en el estómago. ¡Había que ser muy imbécil para cambiar a Hermione por Parkinson!

La verdad siempre se sabe... y creo que sería bueno que lo supiera por ti

Subió a su automóvil blanco y sin dar tiempo a que él respondiera, agregó

Piénsalo

Draco asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

Pansy... – dijo antes de que ella cerrara su puerta. No pudo terminar la frase pero solo asintió, agradeciéndole.

La aludida hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió.

Ron permaneció replegado contra la casa, vio pasar el auto de Pansy junto a él y le pareció ver que al salir lloraba pero no se detuvo mucho a contemplarla. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Aprovechando que la puerta aún no terminaba de cerrarse, se coló al interior del jardín y caminó a zancadas.

Vio al rubio meter las manos en las bolsas de la bata a cuadros que llevaba puesta, y caminar disponiéndose a entrar a su casa. Pero no le iba a permitir entrar a descansar, no después de lo que había visto.

¡Eres la mierda más grande que he conocido! – gritó con altanería mientras lo empujaba con fuerza

Lo descolocó por unos segundos. La sorpresa por verlo ahí y agrediéndolo, fue mayúscula.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido y de inmediato cambio el gesto de cansancio por uno de furia

¡¿Por esa zorra cambias a Hermione? – Ron sentía la sangre arder.

Draco se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de que no acababa de llegar, y no sabía qué tanto había escuchado de su conversación con Pansy.

No sabes lo que dices, imbécil

¡Sé lo que vi! – gritó empujándolo de nuevo y recibiendo el mismo por parte del rubio – ¡Y además tienes el cinismo de decirle que la dejas por su culpa! No dejas de sorprenderme, maricón

Estaba fuera de si. La furia que sentía al pensar que su amiga estaba sufriendo por un idiota que la engañaba, lo hacía actuar de maneras que no imaginó.

El humor de Draco no era muy diferente.

No hicieron falta más palabras, ninguno de los dos había roto el contacto visual y Ron lo había empujado por los hombros, haciéndolo caer. Draco le respondió haciéndole una zancadilla con el pie, logrando que estuvieran en igualdad de circunstancias. Cuando lo tuvo a su lado, el rubio golpeó su cara, partiéndole el labio. Había rencor en cada golpe que lanzaba, lo único que quería era que sintiera mucho dolor. De haber tenido la varita con él, no habría dudado en aplicar un _crucio._ El pelirrojo logró tirar a Draco de espalda y por primera vez lo escuchó quejarse de una manera tan dolorosa que incluso se debatió entre seguir golpeándolo o no. Era lastimero escucharlo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque en ese momento, alguien había conjurado un hechizo repelente que no les permitía acercarse sino hasta tres metros de distancia. Pansy había vuelto por sus aretes y se había encontrado con semejante escena, lanzó el hechizo aún fuera de la reja.

Entonces estamos a mano – afirmó Draco, enfadado aunque más tranquilo – ella me engañó, y yo hice lo mismo…

¡Ella no te engañó ni conmigo ni con nadie! – dijo con coraje – aunque nada me hubiera dado más gusto…

Draco hizo una mueca ante la mirada de satisfacción de Ron, pues se imaginó a Hermione en sus brazos. Intentó golpearlo de vuelta pero el hechizo funcionaba en ambos sentidos.

¡No es posible que después de tanto tiempo no conozcas a Hermione! – hacía aspavientos con los brazos, realmente enfadado – ¡no la mereces, imbécil!

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que esperaba. El rubio bajó la cabeza avergonzado y apretó los puños. Se sintió más miserable que nunca. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo así… con tanto dolor, impotencia y remordimiento en el corazón. Pansy gritaba al elfo por el intercomunicador para que le abriera la reja, la puerta o lo que hubiera más cerca.

Largate, Weasley – dijo empujando la puerta para entrar a su casa

¿Por qué la trataste así? – gritó enfadado – ¡¿por qué carajo no te das cuenta de qué clase de mujer es? ¿es muy difícil para tu mente retrasada?

Draco suspiró. Si esa estúpida comadreja supiera lo que pasaba por su mente...

Si no te vas, voy a tener que sacarte, imbécil – dijo Draco con poca convicción.

Ron hizo una mueca de burla. Con esa pinta mas bien parecía que se iba a desmayar, más que sacarlo de su casa por la fuerza.

¿Qué quieres de ella, Malfoy? – preguntó con genuino interés – no voy a permitir que sufra más…

Yo tampoco – respondió él cerrando los ojos y apretándolos.

No era una respuesta que esperara. Pero en realidad habían pasado muchas cosas esa mañana que él no esperaba. Escuchó los tacones de Pansy dirigiéndose hacia ellos a pasos apresurados.

¿Y eso qué demonios significa? – preguntó el pelirrojo tras un pequeño silencio, cuando vio que el rubio no iba a hablar más.

Draco hizo ademán de decir algo más pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca…

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – resolvió con decisión – yo sé lo que hago con mi vida…

Me importa muy poco lo que hagas con tu vida... – gritó con sorna

Weasley – la voz de Pansy fue tajante – vete ya

El aludido la miró con desdén. Pensó en decirle lo bajo que había caído, lo estúpida que era al dejarse tratar como una cualquiera que tiene que irse en la mañana, ¡quiso decirle tantas cosas! Pero no, no se iba a desgastar. Esa golfa no merecía sus palabras.

No me importas Malfoy, me importa si lo que haces implica arruinar la felicidad de la mujer que amo…

Fue como si le hubieran arrancado todos los pelos de la nuca. Los gritos se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

¡Deja de llamarla así! – gritó Draco golpeando la puerta con el puño y encarándolo – por mucho que te pese, Weasley, Hermione es mi esposa…

¡Draco! – gritó la joven Parkinson intentando intervenir para tranquilizar los ánimos... pero no lo logró.

¡Si! Una esposa que echaste de su casa porque te estorbaba para tus diversiones – y al decir esto miró a Pansy con el mayor desprecio que su alma le dictó – así que no creo que te importe mucho…

Lárgate... – la respiración de Draco se dificultó por la rabia – ya

Remató mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

No me interesa quedarme... solamente una última cosa – y lo siguiente lo dijo saboreando las palabras – no quiero que te acerques a ella...

Bufó al ver a Pansy por el asco que su presencia le ocasionó, y tras su amenaza se alejó hacia la cerca para desaparecer de ese lugar y llegar hecho una furia a su departamento.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de Hermione para verla dormida.

La cuidé bien – susurró Harry sin saber muy bien cómo abordar la conversación sobre los recientes eventos.

Su amigo respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y cerró la puerta de Hermione, dirigiéndose a la sala. Vio un par de tragos en la mesa y agradeció sobremanera que Harry los hubiera puesto allí.

Los dos tomaron sus vasos y bebieron.

¿Escuchaste? – preguntó el pelirrojo con la voz aún alterada

Harry asintió aún terminando de tragar.

Todo – afirmó – y me da gusto no haber ido... porque no estoy tan seguro de que me hubiera controlado si hubiera visto lo que escuché.

Es un hijo de puta – de nuevo la impotencia y el odio volvieron a él – no entiendo qué le vio ella

Su amigo hizo una mueca para indicar que él tampoco entendía.

Y... ¿se lo vas a decir?

No – la respuesta fue inmediata, concreta y sincera

¿No crees que se merecería saber que el infiel es él para dejar de culparse por cosas que no vienen al caso?

Ron movió la cabeza negativamente y evadió la respuesta con otra pregunta

¿Cómo puede serle infiel a alguien como Hermione?

Allí estaba. El dedo en la llaga, el tema favorito de Harry en estos momentos.

La infidelidad no tiene ninguna explicación lógica, parece que es instintivo

¿Instintivo? ¡Por favor, Harry! Cuando tienes a tu lado a alguien que te ama sin importar en qué te hayas equivocado, que te apoya en tus decisiones a pesar de que no esté de acuerdo con ellas y que tan feliz te hace, ¡tendrías que ser un verdadero imbécil!

Harry solo atinó a sonreír con amargura y sarcasmo mientras asimilaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

¿Y si fuera tu hermana quien fue infiel?

El cambio de tema y de persona lo descolocó por completo.

¿De qué hablas? – perdió el gesto severo y lo reemplazó por uno de auténtica preocupación

Su amigo tuvo que controlar la fuerza con la que apretaba el vaso para no romperlo, al revivir la escena en la que ella le decía que había alguien más.

Ginny rompió conmigo – lo miró de lleno y con odio, como si al hacerlo la mirara a ella – para salir con otro

Ron entornó los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, esperando que su amigo empezara a reírse pero al no hacerlo, se preocupó

¿Es broma? – preguntó consternado

No

Un silencio.

Ese era precisamente el momento que Ron no quería vivir en la relación de su hermana y su mejor amigo. Y menos en este momento.

¿Cuándo?

Hace dos meses

El tiempo transcurrido tomó por sorpresa a Ron. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado y él no se había interesado por lo que pasaba entre su hermana y su amigo?

¿Te llamó?

No... – Harry empezó a perder la cabeza – fue muy educada. Vino a verme, me besó, me calentó y luego me dejó

Lo de calentarlo era algo que se podía guardar pues a su mente de hermano no le parecía nada placentero pero no dijo nada porque sabía que no estaba pensando lo que decía.

Harry, no sé qué decirte

No tienes que decirme nada – empezó a gritar aunque sus palabras fueran educadas – ¡es ella la que debería darme una explicación! Ojalá me respondiera ¿por qué demonios me utilizó? ¿por qué me hizo creer que me quería?, ¿por qué me tocaba como lo hacía para después decirme que todo eso era mentira y romper su promesa de que nada cambiaría con su viaje a Alemania? – a estas alturas era la furia la que hablaba – ¡me encantaría que no fuera una zorra mentirosa... que fuera sincera por una vez en su vida!

Buenos días – dijo una amodorrada Hermione mirándolos intermitentemente, con algo de preocupación. Luego miró los vasos de vodka a las 9 de la mañana y se preocupó más – ¿todo bien?

No hubo tiempo para que Ron respondiera ni para que Harry se disculpara por hablar así de Ginny pero los dos sabían que lo que acababa de pasar no estaba bien. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón. Ahora tendría problemas no con una Weasley sino con dos.

Buenos días – pudo articular Ron fingiendo tranquilidad – todo bien, ¿y tú?

Bien, gracias – aún no se enteraba de qué era lo que los tenía en esa tensión – ¿seguros que todo está bien?

Todo está bien – fue el turno de Harry de jugar al mentiroso – ¿cómo durmieron?

Hermione dudó unos segundos si la pregunta había sido para ella y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Harry sabía que no era solo ella... sino su bebé.

¿Quiénes?

Pues tú y el bebé – respondió su amigo sonriendo ante la incredulidad de su amiga

¿Cómo...? – y de inmediato miró a Ron quien levantó los hombros

Yo no dije nada

Has vomitado tres veces en la semana, he visto cómo te detienes de los muebles, seguramente porque temes caerte por los mareos, y te cansas más de lo común. ¿No es muy temprano para que te despiertes?

La joven se sintió culpable por no haberle dado la noticia directamente a su amigo y que él tuviera que jugar al detective pero después sonrió. Era mejor que lo supiera.

Los gritos que acabas de dar porque "no pasa nada", nos despertaron.

Y por primera vez acarició su vientre abultado en presencia de sus amigos.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie para abrazarla y felicitarla recibiendo una risa emocionada y contagiosa por parte de la joven, Ron sintió como si alguien estuviera anudando entre sí todos sus órganos internos, ella esperaba el hijo de un imbécil a quien no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Se les antoja un huevo con plátano? – la voz de la joven sonaba realmente emocionada y no se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era asqueroso, pues su antojo era superior a su lógica

No – respondió Ron divertido dándole un abrazo lleno de ternura – porque somos seres humanos normales y no estamos embarazados... pero tu puedes comer todo el huevo con plátano que quieras, Mione

Su amiga rió abrazándolo ahora a él y dándole un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios. Luego se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a prepararse un manjar, al que al final decidió acompañar con una ensalada de jitomate.

Antes de acompañarla a la cocina, los amigos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Harry no sabía qué decir, sabía que tenía que disculparse pero no quería porque lo que había dicho era real, ¡lo sentía así! Se puso de pie para alcanzar a Hermione en la cocina pero Ron lo detuvo apretando su brazo.

Tu amigo te entiende – le dijo con un tono firme – pero el hermano de tu ex novia no puede permitir que hables así de ella. Te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer

El joven Potter lo miró de lleno y después de una breve consideración asintió con lentitud. Ron estaba sorprendido por su reacción asertiva y paciente con lo que acababa de pasar. No era común que tras llamar "zorra mentirosa" a tu hermana, le dieras una palmada en la espalda a quien lo dijo. Pero es que los quería, a los dos. Y no quería más problemas que los que acababa de buscarse esta mañana.

* * *

Entraron al departamento de la joven. Su novio le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Ella le sonrió y lo hizo, intentó prender las luces pero no pudo dar un paso más porque él la aprisionó entre la puerta y su cuerpo y le sonrió con suficiencia.

¿Puedo pasar a mi casa? – habló fingiendo demencia, pues veía en su mirada lujuriosa lo que sucedería a continuación.

Ya pasaste – dijo él acariciando su mejilla con sus largos dedos – me encanta como se siente tu piel

¿Ah si? – cerró los ojos, incitándolo a que siguiera

Èl asintió y acercó sus labios a su cuello, pero no la besó. Aspiro profundamente sobre su cuello y ella sintió frío.

Si – susurró provocándole ahora calor – y tu olor es intoxicante

Ginny sintió como si miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Si seguía hablándole así, seguramente caería sobre el piso pues sus piernas ya no podrían detenerla.

Charlie... – suspiró

Sssh – acercó sus labios a milímetros de los suyos – pero lo que más me gusta es tu sabor – rozó sus labios con los de ella – es adictivo

La joven tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar y lo hizo. Lo miró tan cerca de ella que se sintió asfixiada, pero era una asfixia placentera, diferente... deliciosa. Tenía miedo de volverse adicta a sus caricias y a su presencia.

No sigas – rogó. No quería perder el control

¿No quieres?

Y sin esperar su respuesta, tomó con decisión sus labios con los propios y apretó con fuerza su cuello sobre la puerta. Ella lo abrazó del cuello por inercia, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo aunque eso fuera casi imposible.

No sé... – intentó articular la joven entre beso y beso – quién está... en casa

Charlie no pudo responder que seguramente no había nadie porque la voz de Marie, quien acababa de prender las luces, contradijo su argumento.

Lo siento – dijo al verlos en una posición tan comprometedora – no sabía que estaban aquí

Nosotros tampoco – respondió Charlie decepcionado, apartándose de la puerta.

Ginny permaneció unos segundos más recargada sobre ella, respiró profundamente para reincorporarse tras ese momento tan sensual y tras carraspear un poco, sonrió a su amiga

Hola Marie...

Al girarse, vio que traía puestos sus lentes de estudio, una manzana en una mano y un cuchillo para cortarla en la otra.

Hola Gin, hay algo en la mesa para ti – dijo señalando un sobre con el cuchillo – llegó hoy en la mañana

Gracias

Mientras Charlie platicaba con Marie y ella le daba una rodaja de manzana en la boca, Ginny se acercó a la mesa y abrió el sobre, reconoció la caligrafía de inmediato y se emocionó por tener noticias de Hermione. Pero al leerla su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una mueca sombría y angustiada. Finalmente la soltó y la dejó sobre la mesa. Fue a la cocina, olvidándose de Charlie y de Marie.

_Hola Gin,_

_No se muy bien como empezar esta carta pero dicen que las pedradas más fuertes se lanzan primero así que ahí va: Draco me echó de casa._

_No sé, no me preguntes qué pasó, no sé qué pasa por su cabeza. Es como si fuera otra persona. Me dijo que no me quiere, que lo intentó, que en realidad nunca podría querer a alguien como yo._

_¡Ginny, estoy deshecha! ¡No sé como puedo escribir mientras las lágrimas nublan mi vista! Toda mi vida está mal, está de cabeza... y a veces siento que ya no tengo fuerza para nada más. Peor debo tenerla, ¿sabes? Porque la otra noticia es que estoy embarazada. No lo sabe nadie, solo Ron. Y tú._

_Soy una mujer separada, repudiada y embarazada._

_De pronto mi vida se convirtió en un guión de telenovela muggle, solo me falta saber que soy adoptada y a mis padres reales los busca el FBI (ja, perdón pero sabes que el humor me hace sentirme menos víctima)_

_Estoy viviendo con tu hermano y tu novio, son maravillosos al acogerme así pero no dejo de sentirme fuera de lugar aunque ellos se deshacen en atenciones conmigo. Ya no sé si reírme o llorar, esto es demasiado irónico._

_Me dan ganas de ir a buscarlo y exigirle una explicación pero mi orgullo no me lo permite, no quiero que piense que le limosneo su amor ni su atención. No pasa un minuto en el que no piense en él pero ¡no puedo perdonarlo después de la manera en la que me ofendió y se burló de mi! ¿Cómo puedes amar y odiar tanto a la misma persona y al mismo tiempo? Creo que mucho de lo que he escrito no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Pero pensé que debías saberlo._

_No quiero deprimirte. ¿Tú como estás, qué dice Alemania?_

_Escríbeme pronto_

_Besos,_

_Mione_

¿Hermione estaba separada de Malfoy y viviendo con su hermano? La probabilidad de que esa situación dañara a muchas personas era muy alta. Se preocupó.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, siguiéndola

Ginny abrió la boca para explicarle... pero sin entender muy bien por qué, calló. No le vio sentido a contarle a su novio sobre los problemas de su amiga. Le dirigió una sonrisa y ahora fue su turno de acorralarlo. Lo empujó hacia la silla de la cocina y se sentó encima de él.

Perfectamente – respondió con la voz temblorosa al recordar lo que él acababa de hacer con ella – pero dejamos algo pendiente.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa retorcida y la tomó del pelo para besarla con profundidad y ansiedad. Le parecía muy provocativo que perdiera el control así. Ginny era la fantasía de todo hombre, dispuesta a todo siempre.

* * *

Hermione había ido al ministerio a recoger los papeles que debía entregar la siguiente semana. Ahora que le habían dado licencia para trabajar desde su casa, podía mantenerse ocupada. Y quería trabajar en su casa para no toparse con Draco en el ministerio y para tardarse un poco más, decidió escribirle a su amiga mientras todos en el trabajo salían.

Llegó al departamento y se sirvió un vaso de refresco de manzana con mucho hielo. Cuando se refrescó, caminó hacia su habitación y un olor afrutado y dulzón se apoderó de ella. Creía estarse obsesionando con ese olor, tal vez ya lo alucinaba pero definitivamente en su mente era real. Y le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía quién era ese alguien. Suspiró y tras dejar los papeles en el escritorio del cuarto de visitas, se recostó en su cama, observó el techo y se preparó para que el vacío y la decepción que eran parte de su rutina diaria desde que había dejado a su marido se apoderara de ella. Tres meses. Tres meses en los que no sabía nada de él y eso estaba matándola, junto con la idea de esconderle que era papá de un no nato. ¿Le alegraría la noticia? ¡Pero qué tonta! Si cuando lo dejó él le dijo con claridad que no quería ser padre de sus hijos.

La voz de Ron desde la puerta, llamándola, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Estoy en el cuarto de visitas – gritó como saludó – entra

Él obedeció y la joven pudo ver varias bolsas de tiendas departamentales con colores pastel.

¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que este es tu cuarto, no el de las visitas? – la regañó

Eso es mentira, no es mío – y le quitó importancia al tecnicismo – ¿qué traes allí?

Son regalos para mi ahijado – una sonrisa ilusionada se posó sobre sus labios.

O ahijada – recordó ella, a los tres meses no podían saber qué sería

No – afirmó moviendo la cabeza – es un niño

¿Ah, si? – se burló – ¿se puede saber cómo lo sabes?

Levantó los hombros y empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas

Yo lo sé todo

Hermione miró con ternura los regalos de Ron. Habían mamilas y juguetes que su hijo o hija no usarían sino hasta que tuvieran dos años pero agradeció infinitamente que su amigo compartiera la espera con ella. Su presencia en su vida en estos momentos la hacía sentir mucho más segura y no al borde de la locura, como seguramente se sentiría si estuviera sola.

Cuando terminaron de sacar las cosas de las bolsas, él se acostó de panza sobre la cama y suspiró sonoramente.

¿Cansado? – preguntó la joven acariciando su espalda

¡No sabes cuánto!

¡Lo sabría si me dijeras de qué se trata tu encargo secreto!

El joven se burló de ella.

Te mueres de curiosidad pero no te voy a decir ni una palabra

Ella lanzó una almohada sobre su cabeza y él río tras su ataque.

Lo siento, son órdenes del director

¿Director? – finalmente tenía un dato nuevo – ¡¿es un proyecto para Dumbledore?

Ron se reclamó mentalmente ser tan hablador e intentó rescatar la situación

Podría ser – levantó los hombros fingiendo desinterés pero rogando que ella no investigara más sobre su recién retomada misión de protección – pero ahora si mi boca está sellada

¡Claro que trabajas para Dumbledore! – gritó la joven, emocionada por conocer al menos un dato más de lo que Ron estaba haciendo – solo por eso te mereces un premio

Y sin decir más se colocó encima de la cintura de su amigo y empezó a darle un delicioso masaje en la espalda. Él dejó escapar sonidos de placer al sentir sus músculos relajados. Tenía años que no le hacían un masaje así.

Ron – dijo la joven después de unos minutos de estar en silencio – ¿qué sabes de Draco?

Lo dijo rápidamente, debía ir al punto para no dejarle tiempo de pensar una respuesta elaborada y falsa. Él se tensó al pensar en el imbécil cornudo de Malfoy. Si ella se lo estaba preguntando, tenía que decirle. Tenía que saber que entre su lista de defectos estaba el de ser un infiel y cobarde, tal vez así dejara de añorar los buenos tiempos con él. Si, tenía que saberlo.

Pasaron más minutos mientras él preparaba la explicación en su cabeza. Finalmente Ron suspiró y se giró para verla directamente a la cara y cuando lo hizo, la castaña se secó de inmediato las lágrimas que Ron ignoraba que existían.

Lo siento, Ron... sé que debería dejar de llorar pero... – su llanto se hizo más abundante – no puedo. Apenas hace tres meses mi vida era perfecta.

El joven asintió, se puso de pie y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho y acariciándole la espalda.

No pidas disculpas – susurró – es válido que llores, que lo extrañes...

Sintió los brazos de ella apretando su cintura y sus lágrimas mojando su camiseta. Se sintió realmente impotente. Ella no debía estar llorando así, y él no podía hacer nada para calmarla porque lo que sabía, en ese momento probablemente la mataría de dolor. Así que solo le quedaba hacer eso... consolarla. Estar para ella.

De pronto, los labios de ella sobre su cuello lo sacaron de sus tristes pensamientos y lo desconcertaron. Ella empezaba a subir sus brazos de su cintura a su espalda, acariciándola mientras besaba con ternura, casi un roce en su cuello y barbilla, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Hermione – dijo con la voz temblándole, descontrolada - ¿qué haces?

No me rechaces esta vez – pidió, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse de nuevo en sus ojos pero esta vez logró evitar que salieran – quiero hacer el amor contigo...

Carajo. ¿por qué tenía que decir esas cosas, y en esa postura comprometedora, en su departamento, sin que hubiera nadie que los interrumpiera? ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora, cuando sabía que devolverle esos besos que tanto ansiaba implicaba ser abusivo y manipulador?

Con mucho esfuerzo por su parte, la tomó de los hombros y la giró para que quedara de espalda contra su pecho. La abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza, esta vez entrelazando sus manos con las de ella. Hermione se dio cuenta de que él hacía eso para evitar un contacto más íntimo y suspiró frustrada.

¿Tan repulsiva te parezco? – preguntó ya sin llorar recargándose sobre su clavícula – ¿o solamente quieres hacer evidente que ya perdí mi oportunidad contigo?

Ron soltó un bufido acompañado de una risa. Era el momento adecuado para decirle los motivos por los que la rechazaba. Ya tenia suficiente con pensar que era indigna de un mortífago como para que además creyera que era indeseable para un hombre.

Te quiero, Mione – dijo recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella – eres una mujer maravillosa, una amiga como nunca esperé tener...

Ella rió y se apretó más contra él

Eres guapa, inteligente, graciosa, sexy, tienes un corazón enorme...

La joven gimió por lo provocativo que le parecía que él la definiera con esas palabras. Intentó despegarse de sus manos para volver a besarlo y así acallar su ansiedad, pero él la apretó con más fuerza.

¿Ahora me vas a decir que me quieres como a una hermana? – dijo a manera de conclusión, dándose por vencida – ¿no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? puedo tolerarlo si me dices la verdad

Ron movió la cabeza negativamente y con fuerza, casi con desesperación, depositó un beso en su cabeza. Le hubiera gustado besarla con esa misma decisión en los labios. Sabía que era algo que los dos querían pero los motivos de esa acción no eran ni nobles ni correctos para ninguno.

Si quiero – aclaró él – claro que quiero... pero en este momento, hacerlo sería aprovecharme de ti.

Yo me estoy ofreciendo, Ron – dijo ella sin ningún pudor – soy un adulto, sé lo que hago, quiero hacerlo... ¿de qué manera sería eso aprovecharte de mi?

Ron bufó y recargó su cabeza en la de ella, recordando que tenía que mantenerla fría.

En tus circunstancias no creo que puedas decir que sabes lo que haces.

¡Claro que lo sé! – refutó ella – te estoy pidiendo sexo por compasión y estoy consciente. ¿Por qué no me tomas y ya está?

Ron lo intentó pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta del tono desenfadado con el que Hermione le había dicho esa frase. Era como si le hablara de una oferta en cualquier tienda, una que no debía dejar pasar.

Ella se escuchó en su mente, pudo darse cuenta de lo mal que había sonado y agradeció que su amigo se riera, en vez de salir corriendo por la puerta, asustado y dudando de su sanidad mental.

Los dos rieron hasta que se cansaron.

No era lo cómico del comentario, esa risa era la tensión acumulada entre los dos por la situación, por el mutuo deseo, por la tristeza disfrazada de risas, era una risa que cubría la impotencia de Ron al no ser el hombre que ella eligió y no poder sacarla de ese dolor solo con desearlo, una risa que tapaba la desesperación de Hermione al darse cuenta de que acababa de ponerse en una situación aún más vulnerable de lo que ya se sentía.

Todo eso se tradujo en carcajadas, que los dejaron a los dos acostados en la cama, sin aliento pero mucho más relajados. Los dos veían al techo.

Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio

¿De verdad dijiste "sexo por compasión"? – preguntó con incredulidad y gracia

A Hermione se le acabaron las risas, así que solo pudo sonreír

Fueron las hormonas hablando – murmuró

Si – acordó él – lo noté

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y después Hermione se giró para contemplar el perfil de su amigo. Lo miró y esta vez fue ella quien habló

Eres el mejor amigo que puedo pedir, Ron – había sinceridad y conmoción en su voz – te adoro

Ron permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, intentando pensar en la estrategia para responderle y que ella no le saltara al cuello de nuevo.

La imitó en su postura y los dos quedaron de frente.

Yo también te adoro – dijo con decisión – espero que te haya quedado claro cuánto.

Perdóname – dijo ella con pesar – es como si no fuera yo, solo es una necesidad enorme porque me beses, por que me toques, por sentirte cerca...

El joven puso su mano sobre su boca pues ya empezaban a despertarse en él, una vez mas, fuertes sensaciones de deseo y pasión por su amiga.

No puedes volver a hacer eso – amenazó con seriedad. Luego suspiró y la soltó – sabes que te quiero y que quiero respetar este momento por el que estás pasando...

Lo sé, muchas gracias – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, acercando su mano a su mejilla

Él detuvo el camino de su mano y la tomó entre la suya. La miró con decisión y con algo de dureza.

Pero también tienes que tomar en cuenta que soy hombre – aclaró, ahora le tocaba a él quitarse el pudor – que te deseo y que tal vez mi decisión de no tocarte no sea tan fuerte la próxima vez que me provoques así.

Hermione sintió un coctel de sentimientos. Lo primero fue emoción al sentirse deseada, aunque todas las actitudes de su amigo dijeran lo contrario, ahora sabía que era porque tenía que poner mucho empeño en no tocarla. Sintió amor, un enorme sentimiento de amor hacia Ron por preocuparse y buscar lo mejor para ella antes que lo mejor para él, era el mejor amigo sobre la faz de la tierra. Y finalmente, sintió miedo. ¿qué pasaría si de verdad se acostaba con él? ¿se sentiría culpable, como su amigo había dicho? No lo sabía, pero lo más importante era que lo dañaría. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitirse. No lo haría sufrir, no a él que la quería tanto y se lo había demostrado tantas veces.

Esta claro – dijo ella bajando la mirada – no más provocaciones para el mejor amigo...

Ron rió y la acercó hacia su pecho. Ella se abrazó a él como un koala a un árbol. Ese era el lugar donde quería estar, la persona con la quería compartir ese momento, nadie más, en ningún otro lado. Ron era su persona especial.

El ritmo del latido del corazón de él y sus dedos recorriendo su pelo la arrullaron y la hicieron dormirse en menos de diez minutos.

Su olor era intoxicante, la manera en la que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo aún dormida era muy apasionada... ¿cómo podía pensar que no la deseaba? Para ser una bruja tan lista, en esto era un poco retrasada.

Al tenerla en su casa sin poder tocarla se sentía como un diabético en una tienda de dulces. Demasiada tentación y demasiado masoquismo.

_Premio al mejor amigo... más idiota del mundo_ – se dijo suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos para borrar la imagen de la cara de la castaña sonriendo ligeramente, abrazada a su cuerpo.

* * *

Ginny se despertó esa mañana y de inmediato se dirigió a la mesa para responder la carta de su amiga. Tenía muchas cosas qué preguntarle. Se inspiró y escribió

_Hermione,_

_Amiga, no sé que decir de todo lo que me contaste. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor viviendo con ese par? No puedo entender lo que pasó con Malfoy, ¿has intentado hablar con él? ¿te lo has topado en algún lado? ¿sabe lo de tu embarazo? ¡Son muchas preguntas! me encantaría preguntártelas en persona pero no puedo ir a tu casa, al menos no por ahora._

_Harry y yo terminamos. Hace tres meses. Lo sé, perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero creo que no había querido aceptarlo, no sabes la cara que puso cuando fui a verlo para decirle que quería tiempo. Aún lo recuerdo y el alma se me parte._

_Así que espero que entiendas que no puedo verte en esa casa, no quiero verlo, aún está todo muy reciente. Pero si me dices otro punto en el que podamos encontrarnos, ¡ahí te veré seguro!_

_Ahora tengo que contarte algo y espero con todo mi corazón que no me juzgues. Estoy saliendo con alguien, se llama Charlie y estudia conmigo. También hace un año de intercambio. ¡Es increíble, Hermione! Es muy guapo, inteligente, divertido... y el sexo es alucinante. Es como si él hubiera descubierto una parte de mi feminidad que no conocía y que me está encantando, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte? ¡Es increíble!_

_Perdóname amiga, parecerá que estoy siendo insensible. Lo siento mucho. Pero me moría de ganas de contártelo y tú preguntaste cómo voy._

_Me despido con una enorme felicitación por el bebé. Dentro de todo lo que estás pasando, él es como la luz al final del tunel, ¿no?_

_Por favor no dejes de escribirme y decirme cuando y donde nos vemos._

_Te adoro, amiga_

_Animo!_

_Gin_

Cuando hubo enviado la carta, se raspó la uña del dedo gordo, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. El "clic" que hacía al tronar, la tranquilizaba. ¿Por qué había tardado en responderle? ¿Por qué primero había decidido acostarse con Charlie y dejar el drama de la vida de su amiga para después? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Le dio mucho miedo y se odio por pensar en convertirse en una ninfómana ególatra pero todo parecía indicar que estaba recorriendo ese camino. Gritó con dolor en ese preciso momento. Finalmente se había roto la uña por tanto rasparla con los dientes.

* * *

Aventó el tintero hacia la pared, respirando erráticamente, apretando con fuerza la pluma en la mano. Se burló de él porque le costara tanto trabajo escribirle a alguien con quien hablar había sido tan sencillo como respirar.

Vinieron como flashes a su cabeza las imágenes de ella riendo de sus chistes malos, de su gesto de preocupación y de enojo, de su cara de satisfacción tras hacer el amor con él, de la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel... ¡carajo! Odiaba extrañarla así, odiaba que ya no fuera para él... y se odiaba por masoquista.

Sólo pensar en ella lo ponía mal. Era un imbécil por seguir pensando en lo que tuvieron y en los buenos momentos. Debía centrarse en lo malo, en su mirada hipócrita al decirle que sentía mucho haberlo usado mientras encontraba a alguien mejor.

Lo había rechazado, él le había abierto su alma, había estado dispuesto a todo por ella, a dejarlo todo, a esperarla... ¡a casarse con ella! Y para ella no había significado nada, era como uno de los tantos regalos que cuando no le gustaban devolvía a la tienda. Le había regresado su corazón... deshecho.

Arrugó el pedazo de pergamino en el que escuetamente le contaba la situación actual de Hermione, porque creyó que a la castaña le haría bien hablar con alguien y ¿quién mejor que Ginny que la conocía tan bien?

Negó con la cabeza y se puso furioso con él mismo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Habían pasado tres meses desde que no sabía nada de ella y la carta que quería enviar era para saber cómo estaba. ¿Esperaba que le dijera que lo extrañaba y nada era igual sin él? ¡Claro que no! Seguramente iría por ahí de zorra con su alemán mostrando su amor por todos lados, ¿y él creía que estaba llorando por su ausencia? ¡Pero qué estúpido!

Dio un grito de impotencia y con los codos sobre la mesa, pasó sus manos hacia su nuca y jaló su cabello con fuerza.

_¡Reacciona, Harry! – _se dijo_ – Ginny no te quiere y tú deberías odiarla por lo que te hizo._

Fue como un dardo tranquilizante.

Ahí estaba su respuesta: la odiaba. La odiaba con toda su alma, casi tanto como en algún momento la amó.

Cuando pensó en ello, el agujero en su alma pareció disminuir un poco. ¿Así que esa era la solución para no sentirse vacío, fracasado y estúpido? Pues bien, odio sería. Odio y nada más que eso se permitiría sentir por ella, por su ex novia, por quien creyó que era el amor de su vida... Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Frente a él estaban el grueso tomo de "Encantamientos Prohibidos" que Lavender le había regalado, el expediente de los Malfoy y una humeante taza de café. Pero él no prestaba atención a ninguno de esos elementos.

Estaba inmerso en sus propios fantasmas y dudas. Llevaba casi una hora repasando la conversación que había tenido con el hurón y lo que Parkinson le había dicho. Suspiró derrotado. La verdad es que habían muchas cosas que llamaban su atención.

Primero, lo más obvio era que habían pasado la noche juntos y hasta Parkinson se lo había dicho pero el hurón no se veía en condiciones de hacer una actividad que requiriera un esfuerzo físico. Lo dibujó en su mente y recordó su rostro ojeroso, pálido y sin vida.

Pero tal vez solo eran percepciones erróneas de su parte.

También estaba el comentario "desde que me enteré en la única que pienso es en ti, Pansy". Y Ron recordó perfectamente que su primera reacción fue de asco porque sonaba como una súplica por alguien que le calentara la cama pero no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué era eso de lo que se había enterado. ¿acaso sabría que Hermione estaba embarazada y dudaba de su paternidad?

Movió negativamente la cabeza y se recriminó perder la objetividad. Ya estaba metiéndose en terrenos muy de novela rosa. Eso definitivamente no era.

Pero no podía negar que Parkinson había sido muy insistente en avisarle a Hermione sobre su infidelidad, y que no parecía tener un semblante de triunfo sobre el enemigo, su cara mas bien reflejaba preocupación. Y además estaba la frase de despedida de ella "la verdad siempre se sabe y sería mejor que se enterara por ti" pero ¿de qué jodida verdad estaba hablando?

Recargó su frente sobre el escritorio, para ver si la fría superficie ponía a trabajar con más eficiencia a sus neuronas. Sonrió ante su brillante idea.

Y de pronto, sin saber bien cómo, empezó a atar cabos. La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios y con el corazón acelerándose volvió a las páginas que explicaban la maldición improbius. Algo había pasado por alto, lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Mientras revolvía las hojas, volvió a recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana de ya hacía casi tres semanas. Recordó que le llamó la atención que Malfoy no tuviera ni ganas ni fuerza para golpearlo, aún cuando él le gritó cosas para provocarlo, le dio motivos. Cuando pelearon en la casa de los Granger no necesitó de mucho para irse sobre él. ¿Por qué había tolerado tanto esta vez? ¿Por qué si creía que Hermione se estaba acostando con él, no le partía la cara? De pronto lo entendió. No lo creía. Él sabía que Hermione no lo estaba engañando.

Su piel se erizó al recordar el grito de dolor cuando lo tiró al piso para golpearlo.

Se emocionó cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, página 432, la maldición a la que su mejor amiga se había visto sometida:

_Maldición: Improbius_

_Finalidad: muerte_

_Características: dolorosa, lenta y en ocasiones inmovilizante_

_Curable: solo por un mortífago*_

_Modo de empleo: maldición, hechizo, metahechizo_

Ahí estaba.

Ese asterisco era el que había pasado por alto.

Presintió que le daría la respuesta. Sus ojos se desplazaron con una rapidez desesperada por la página hasta que finalmente encontró la frase a pie de página. Sin darse cuenta, se había puesto de pie, su instinto le dictaba que tenía que salir corriendo de allí. La releyó varias veces hasta que sintió el estómago encogerse y se puso lívido al recordar uno de los diálogos con Malfoy:

_No voy a permitir que sufra más – _había dicho él

Y Malfoy había respondido:_ Yo tampoco_

El corazón empezó a latir acelerado dentro de su pecho, corrió para tomar su abrigo, se lo colocó sobre los hombros y con decisión fue directo a aclarar todas sus dudas. Por primera vez no se sentía furioso. En su pecho estaban naciendo sentimientos que nunca creyó experimentar hacia el rubio.

* * *

Y ese es el fin del capitulo! Intenté no hacerlo con muchas pistas pero muchas de ustedes son excelentes lectoras asi que seguro saben qué va a pasar con nuestras parejas estrella.

Por favor comenten, que me encanta oír teorías!

Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar, lo prometo!

Besos


	19. Secretos

**19**

**Secretos**

Se sentía mareado… las cosas no estaba bajo su control, no sabía cómo abordarlo. No ahora que estaba casi seguro de tener una explicación. Permaneció fuera de la casa por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Las manos le sudaban y podía sentir su corazón en las sienes.

No se sentía así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era un coctel de sentimientos, todos contradictorios, todos dolorosos. Sudaba frío.

Después de veinte minutos de debatirse entre lo correcto y lo placentero, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y finalmente se decidió a tocar.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la aguda voz de un elfo desde el interior de la mansión

- Ronald Weasley – carraspeó con fuerza al darse cuenta que tras tanto tiempo sin hablar había enronquecido – debo hablar con el señor

Él mismo se sorprendió al referirse al hurón con ese apelativo pero ni siquiera lo pensó, solo salió de él. Esperó lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el elfo llamó de nuevo por el intercomunicador.

- El señor Malfoy me comunica que no quiere verlo, lo siento señor

Lo esperaba. Suspiró pasando sus manos por el pelo

- Dile que voy a entrar, con su permiso o sin él – su voz sonaba decidida a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía por este encuentro.

De nuevo esperó por mucho tiempo y de nuevo esa voz le habló. El elfo sonaba casi tan nervioso como él.

- Lo siento, señor Weasley… - se disculpó afligido

- Se lo advertí – dijo con voz clara y por primera vez los nervios se convirtieron en furia

Lanzó un hechizo que abrió de par en par el enrejado ante la mirada atónita del elfo que fungía como mayordomo de la casa.

Ron se sorprendió a sí mismo por ese brote de violencia, pero Malfoy no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Y fue precisamente el rubio quien apareció en el marco de la puerta con varita en mano.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS INTENTAS ENTRANDO A MI CASA ASÍ, IMBÉCIL? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES?

El pelirrojo lo miró de arriba a abajo. Usaba su inseparable bata verde con la que lo había visto la última vez, tenía una barba de varias semanas y su piel tenía un color mucho menos pálido que hacía un par de semanas.

Por unos segundos se quedó mudo ante su presencia. Finalmente había llegado el momento en que lo confrontaría. Y sentía miedo. Miedo a que el rubio lo despidiera con una maldición imperdonable y sin las respuestas que necesitaba, miedo a su propia reacción, miedo a dejar sin padre al hijo de Hermione… miedo. Pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que escucharlo de su boca.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes, Malfoy?

Sus palabras, lentas y pesadas hicieron eco en el jardín. No se escuchaba mas que la respiración agitada de los dos ante la expectativa.

Ron sentía el corazón en las orejas que sentía ardiendo, esperaba que todo fuera una invención de su mente detectivesca y equivocada.

Draco esperaba que no hablara en serio y que no estuviera enterado del secreto más doloroso que había tenido que guardar en toda su existencia.

- ¿De qué hablas… Weasley?

Su tono había perdido toda la fiereza que había usado cuando vio al pelirrojo traspasar su propiedad. Hacía solo unos segundos quería matarlo, ahora parecía que hasta mirarlo le dolía.

- Sé lo de la maldición – aclaró el joven, sintiendo una oleada de ansiedad ante la confirmación de sus sospechas

Por varios segundos, sostuvieron una lucha de miradas. Draco necesitaba paz y Ron respuestas. Y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder ante el otro.

- Lárgate, Weasley – fue lo único que pudo articular el dueño de la casa

Y con paso lento, entró con la intención de cerrar la puerta en la cara de su visitante.

- No – lo impidió él – creo que me merezco una explicación

El rubio rió burlón, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

- ¿Te _mereces_ una explicación? ¡Por favor, comadreja! Serías la última persona en este mundo a quien le debería una explicación…

Su tono era burlesco y autosuficiente, logrando exasperar a Ron.

- ¡Me la merezco – continuó, ignorando sus palabras – por resguardar, amar y proteger a tu esposa aún con mi vida! Algo que, en teoría, tendrías que hacer TU.

El rubio perdió el color, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo… y muy cierto. Su respiración se aceleró. No sabía cuál de los verbos que el imbécil había usado le dolía más. Resguardar. Amar. Proteger. Y él no era capaz ni de verla a los ojos. Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

- ¿Si te doy las gracias por resguardarla, te largarás? – contuvo sus sentimientos de culpa pues lo que menos quería era romperse frente a ese pelirrojo.

- Entonces, ¿sabías que ella vivía conmigo?

La incredulidad del joven Weasley era real. ¿Era verdad que no la quería entonces? Porque si hubiera querido, la hubiera encontrado y aclarado las cosas. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con el dolor de cabeza y mandar a ese auror lejos de su casa.

- Tengo que saber cómo está ella – justificó el dueño de la casa – sé que está contigo y con Potter y… – no pudo seguir pues sintió cómo la saliva se solidificaba en su garganta.

Hermione estaba con ellos, con ellos y no con él.

En estos momentos en los que tanto la necesitaba, en los que la desesperación se sentía como un gigante pisándolo todos los días a todas horas, en este momento en el que se sentía tan solo y tan vacío, en esas noches en las que lo único que lo haría sentir bien sería su tacto, su risa, su simple presencia. Tras morderse la lengua con fuerza, prosiguió casi en un murmullo y mirando al horizonte.

- …sé que está bien

El pelirrojo, que no perdía detalle de las expresiones faciales del mortífago, frunció el ceño y suavizó su tono

- Y ¿por qué carajo no te acercas y se lo preguntas en persona en vez de mandar a tus espías?

Draco apretó los puños. ¿Qué se creía para cuestionarlo así? ¿Ahora se harían amigos y jugarían boliche mágico los dos juntos? ¿Beberían hasta vomitar mientras se contaban sus miserias amorosas? ¿Pensaba que le abriría su corazón sólo por aparecerse en su casa? No. Solamente una mujer, su mujer, logró abrirlo y fue después de muchos meses de intentarlo, de lograr romper la coraza que cargó por tantos años. Se exasperó de nuevo.

- ¿A qué veniste, Weasley?

El aludido lo inspeccionó y moderó su tono.

- A que me digas por qué la dejaste

Contrario a la reacción que hubiera esperado, el joven Malfoy sonrió de lado, tragó saliva un par de veces y antes de entrar en su casa, decretó:

- Ya lo sabes… me estoy muriendo.

* * *

**_Reviews? Creo que si..._**


End file.
